Phineas y Ferb: La Aventura después del Verano
by juli4427
Summary: Capítulo XIV, Flash Johnson: durante un huracán, Lawrence les cuenta a los chicos, Jeremy e Isabella la historia del héroe Flash Gordon, aunque con muchísimas locuras y eventos tan bizarros como la película misma.
1. De regreso en la 119 de Danville Parte 1

¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, amigos! A pedido de ustedes, hoy estreno lo que es la secuela de mi fic "Phineas y Ferb: La Película", una historia que comprenderá varios capítulos, de dos partes cada uno, con diferentes tramas, y situaciones más descabelladas.

Tal como anticipé en el foro de Phineas y Ferb de mi amigo Napo, el humor de este fic será más adulto y se acercará más al de series como Padre de Familia y Animaniacs. Muchas parodias, flashbacks, alguna que otra palabrota de por medio, sátiras a series actuales (que no tienen intención de ofender a nadie) serán incluidas, aunque como me encanta el romance y las situaciones entre novios (uf, ya me puse cursi) habrá muchas de estas, en especial entre Phineas e Isabella.

Para más información, pueden visitar mi perfil o buscar en el foro de Napo en el foro general Fanfiction, en el tópico "Promoción de fics".

Sobre este primer capítulo, no es el mejor de todos, ya que sirve más que nada como una introducción a la serie, por lo cual verán poco humor y bastantes partes cursis, más similar al fic anterior. Igual esto después cambiará.

Antes del comienzo, verán una canción. Es la intro del fic, y va con la música del tema de Billy Joel "We Didn't Start the Fire". Es muy conocido, así que no creo que tengan problemas para imaginarlo. La otra canción de esta parte es "Las Vacaciones" del grupo argentino Los Gatos.

Bueno, ahora sí: el estreno de mi nuevo fic: "La aventura después del verano". ¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

**Tema introductorio: "Phineas y Ferb aún viven"**

_El verano comenzó, Candace loca se volvió  
__Y la playa en nuestro patio desapareció.  
__Invierano, un cohete, submarinos, viaje a Marte,  
__Ganamos un derby y a la banda se reunió._

_Rompimos todas las marcas, reunimos todas las vacas,  
__Y nuestra mascota al doctor él derrotó.  
__Tanto hubo por hacer, ¡y mucho pudimos ver!  
__Biff el pez, Doof DJ, ¿qué mas cosas puede haber?_

_Phineas y Ferb aún viven,  
__Nuevas aventuras y nuevas locuras.  
__Phineas y Ferb aún viven,  
__Con humor del bueno, amor y misterio._

_Una máquina encargamos, y al futuro la enviamos  
__Perry un Agente era y Doof se hizo más villano.  
__Nueva Orleans, la prisión, Candace vino y nos salvó  
__Un gran viaje nos hicimos y hasta California fuimos._

_Un rechazo, luego amor, una bomba, un salvador  
__Y a Ferb una chica le frustró todo su amor.  
__El verano al fin se irá, pero hay tiempo para más:  
__¡Phineas e Isa se amarán, la aventura seguirá…!_

_Phineas y Ferb aún viven,  
__Nuevas aventuras y nuevas locuras.  
__Phineas y Ferb aún viven,  
__Con humor del bueno, amor y misterio..._

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb: **

**La Aventura después del Verano**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**De regreso en la 119 de Danville **

"_Del vago que les trajo __**'La Película'**__"_

**Primera Parte**

El calendario marcaba el día que todo niño deseaba no llegara nunca. El frío clima de ese primer lunes de septiembre hacía preveer lo mucho que duraría ese período hasta el próximo verano. Demasiado. Nueve largos y complicados meses…

El viento arrancó una hoja anaranjada del árbol del jardín de una casa de Danville, la cual se metió por la ventana y descendió lentamente hasta posarse en la cara del jovencito de diez años Phineas Flynn, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. El contacto provocó que el chico estornudara tan fuerte como para despertar a él, a su hermanastro Ferb Fletcher y a su mascota Perry, el ornitorrinco.

Tras darse cuenta que estaba conciente, bostezó y salió de la cama. Faltaba un minuto para las siete, con lo cual se había anticipado al reloj despertador.

-Buen día, Ferb-lo saludó Phineas, y cerró la ventana-Olvidé por completo que hoy es el primer día de escuela y ya comienza el frío… no podemos seguir dándonos el lujo de dejar la ventana abierta, hermano.

El chico, pelirrojo, estaba muy triste. Su hermano, de pelo verde, también. Era increíble: luego de 104 días de diversión, todo se acababa y había que volver a la terrible escuela.

-Ya se acabó todo, ¿no? Bueno, pero nada es para siempre… aún así, ¿no crees que ha sido el mejor verano que hayamos podido tener?

Ferb le sonrió, y le hizo un gesto positivo con la mano.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos, ¿no?

Phineas y Ferb se pusieron de acuerdo y se pusieron su ropa de siempre. No debían recurrir, por suerte, al uniforme para ir al colegio, ya que se trataba de una escuela pública.

Antes de bajar, Phineas abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz y sacó algo de allí. Ferb lo vio y sonrió. Era la mitad del relicario de Isabella García-Shapiro, su novia, el cual él había partido en dos el día anterior y cada uno se había quedado con la mitad del retrato que contenía la imagen del otro. Por consiguiente, la chica tenía una mitad que contenía la foto del pelirrojo.

Se quedó mirándola con la mirada perdida y divagando en lo más profundo de su mente.

-¿La amas, verdad?-Ferb lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Con todo mi corazón, hermano-le respondió-¿Sabes? Creo que todo esto es gracias a ti y a Jeremy… él me enseñó a amar, tú me ayudaste a recordar mis sentimientos… Siempre pensé que el amor lo arruinaba todo… que ciego era.

Ferb le puso una mano en el hombro. Phineas volvió a sonreír.

-También pensé en que tú tendrías novia antes que yo. Lamento que Vanessa te haya rechazado.

"Rechazado" era una palabra tan fuerte para Ferb… se quedó triste, mirando por la ventana cerrada. Phineas intentó enmendarlo.

-Disculpa… no quise ofenderte… sé que ella lo era todo para ti. Pero… ¡Anímate! Hasta es probable que puedan casarse en el futuro…

-A ella le gusta otro-dijo, aún más triste.

Phineas se quedó pensando en la máquina del tiempo. Los hechos, en cierta forma, habían cambiado, y tal vez algo del futuro se habría modificado. Esa era la única explicación que le encontraba al hecho de que la adolescente no lo hubiera aceptado.

De cualquier forma, decidió seguir dándole ánimo.

-Vanessa no es la única, hermano… tal vez ella no era para ti… Pero te aseguro que encontrarás a alguien algún día… ¡Yo pude! ¿Por qué no tú? Eres muy especial, hermano… y creo que le gustas a muchas de las chicas exploradoras.

Ferb no pudo evitar reír. Que eran chicas lindas, lo eran… en especial Gretchen, la segunda dentro de las exploradoras y por la cual parecía sentir algo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a comer?-le preguntó-¡Hoy hay que estar lo mejor posible! ¡No hay que entrar a la escuela así! Puede ser un gran día si te lo propones.

Ya con la confianza revitalizada, Ferb sonrió y salieron de su cuarto para llegar a la cocina y encontrarse con sus padres, Linda y Lawrence. Mientras, Perry volvía a conciliar el sueño.

-¡Buenos días, niños!-exclamó el inglés, mientras leía el periódico matutino-¿Están listos para comenzar este nuevo año?

-Año nuevo ya pasó, papá-le dijo Phineas.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡este nuevo ciclo! ¿Así está bien?

-Mejor.

-Buenos días, hijos-los saludó Linda, con un beso a cada uno y dos platos de panqueques-El desayuno está listo.

-De lujo-dijo Phineas, pero antes de empezar a comer, preguntó:-¿Y Candace?

-Duerme-dijo Lawrence-Los lunes su curso comienza a tener clases una hora después que ustedes, y creímos que estaba bien dejarla dormir una hora más.

-Se lo merece-comentó el pelirrojo-Porque es una gran persona y una gran hermana.

-Y necesita descanso luego de tantos ataques de locura este verano-aseguró Linda.

Phineas terminó de comer el primer panqueque, y le echó una ojeada al diario de su padrastro. En primera plana, una foto de un hombre muy extraño, con aspecto de científico loco, que se le hizo muy familiar al muchacho.

-¿No han podido atrapar todavía a ese sujeto?-preguntó Phineas.

-No, hijo-respondió Lawrence-Desde que Doofenshmirtz escapó de Albatros, no se ha hablado de otra cosa en el Área Limítrofe, y todavía nadie sabe donde está ni como se fugó. Se ha tornado más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-O a Wally en China-comentó Linda-Pensar que yo salí con ese hombre… ¡y que Charlene fue su mujer…! ¿Qué pudo haberle visto de bueno para casarse y hasta tener una hija con él?

-Podrías hacerte la misma pregunta a ti misma, pero yo te la responderé… el amor es un misterio, cariño. Mira a nuestro hijo, ya tiene novia.

-Por favor, papá-le dijo Phineas-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de Isabella en la mesa.

-¡No tiene nada de malo! Además, todos sabemos que…

De repente, un grito sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué onda, familia?-preguntó una contentísima Candace Flynn mientras se acercaba a la mesa vestida con su habitual blusa roja y falda blanca.

La familia la miró sorprendida, por su buen humor, y por haberse levantado a esa hora.

-¡Hija!-exclamó Linda-¿No es demasiado temprano para que te despiertes?

-No, no lo creo-respondió-¡Además, me he levantado a esta hora casi todo el verano! Debe ser la costumbre, ¿no?

-¿No será por…?-quiso preguntarle Phineas, pero ella le tapó la boca.

-¡Mamá no sabe nada de lo que pasa entre Jeremy y yo!-le susurró al oído, nerviosa.

-Ups, lo siento…

-Además, mamá-dijo, volviendo a su habla normal-Creo que no debería irme a la escuela sin antes despedirme de mis hermanos, ¿no? Después de todo… les debo mi futuro…-y les guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias, hermana-le dijo Phineas.

Linda miró la hora, y comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Niños, en diez minutos el autobús llega a la parada! Deben terminar ahora…

-Terminamos hace cinco minutos, ma-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Bueno, vayan!-exclamó-¡Que les vaya bien en su primer día!

-¡Lo mismo digo!-les dijo Candace,

-¡Suerte, niños!-los saludó Lawrence.

Los dos salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la parada. El clima era frío, pero ambos decidieron ir a la escuela con su ropa normal, como para que el espíritu del verano continuara vivo un tiempo más.

Antes de llegar a la parada, Phineas se detuvo al ver a alguien allí.

-Isabella…-dijo, con expresión de enamorado.

Y fue corriendo hasta allí, para reunirse con ella.

-¡Phineas!-exclamó ella, y ambos se dieron un abrazo enorme.

-Isa, mi amor…

Y se miraron un rato, estudiándose un rato, para ver quién era el primero en besar al otro, cuando apareció Ferb.

-Eh… Ferb… tal vez te moleste que… bueno… Isabella y yo…

El casi adolescente hizo un gesto de "no hay problema" y se dispuso a mirar por si venia el autobús, mientras los jóvenes novios se besaban sentados en el cordón de la vereda. Le daba alegrías y tristezas ver a su hermano enamorado, pero, como él le había dicho, alguien vendría algún día…

En ese momento, llegó un trío que nadie esperaba que viniera. La pandilla, integrada por Baljeet Rai, Buford Van Stomm y Django Brown, se quedó mirando a la parejita y, en lugar de reírse, los aplaudieron sádicamente.

-¡Creo que merecemos un poco de privacidad!-les gritó Phineas, enojado.

-¿En la calle?-preguntó Baljeet, sarcástico-¡Creo que podrían esperar al autobús!

-Sí, el año pasado besé a tres chicas en un solo viaje-presumió Buford.

-Y yo a cuatro-lo retó Django-Vamos, que allí viene.

El colectivo se detuvo y los seis subieron. Dentro ya estaban sus otros amigos, como las chicas exploradoras e Irving. Al ver a sus amigas, Isabella se acercó a donde estaban ellas y, en pose triunfante, lo tomó a Phineas de la mano y le dio un beso, provocando que todas la aplaudieran.

-¡Así se hace, jefa!-le dijo su mejor amiga, Gretchen-¡Cumpliste tu promesa!

-No me llames jefa, Gretchen… ¡pero gracias!

-Isa, ¿tus amigas sabían lo tuyo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

La niña de pelo negro asintió y su novio se limitó a sonreír. La morocha siguió hablando con su escuadrón.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿están listas para sus actividades escolares?-le preguntó a sus amiguitas.

-¡Sí, jefa!-le dijeron al unísono.

-¡Que no me llamen jefa! Bueno, si quieren… pero sólo delante del director.

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se sentaron juntos. El primero miraba por la ventana y pensaba, mientras ella trataba de persuadirlo para darle un beso. El otro simplemente leía una novela policial.

-¿Qué te pasa, Phineas?-le preguntó la chica-¿Te sientes bien?

El muchacho no respondió, y siguió mirando la ventana, triste. Mientras el vehículo avanzaba, pudo ver como otros chicos de otras escuelas entraban cabizbajos a ellas, y como algunos adultos regresaban a sus trabajos. Al mismo tiempo, pudo oír una melodía en su cabeza, muy acorde al momento que estaba viviendo...

_El verano pasó, y algo va a suceder, tu vida va a cambiar.  
__Vendrás de otro lugar de nuevo a la ciudad a trabajar.  
__La playa, el sol y el mar, fueron tu diversión, en esta vacación.  
__Y muchas chicas que te dieron su amor._

_Como todo termina, terminó el verano, el sol se fue temprano, y no hizo más calor.  
__Y el amor de las chicas también se marchó, y sólo hoy estás.  
__Igual que una canción duró esta vacación, hoy todo terminó.  
__Ya no lo pienses más, y vuélvete a tu hogar a trabajar._

_Ya no lo pienses más, y vuélvete a tu hogar a trabajar...  
__A trabajar... __A trabajar..._

-¡Phineas! ¡Phineas Flynn, háblame!

-¿Eh?

Los gritos de su novia alertaron al chico, que salió del trance.

-Oh... lo siento, Isa... estoy un poco triste.

-Vamos, amor, no es el fin del mundo...

-Es que…-el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo de nuevo, y luego dijo:-tú sabes, tanta diversión todos los días y ahora hay que volver a encerrarse ahí adentro… tú siempre supiste que yo odio la escuela pero por la presión que nos da, no por los maestros o la tarea… no hay diversión allí.

-Puedes divertirte mucho, Phineas… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Acaso tu imaginación sólo sirve en el verano? Sigues siendo tú… y no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

-Gracias, Isa… es un gran consejo.

-Bueno… ¿qué dices? ¿Seguimos?

Y continuaron besándose hasta que el autobús llegó a la escuela. Una vez adentro, todos los chicos fueron llevados al auditorio para un discurso del nuevo director de la escuela primaria.

En eso, apareció un profesor alto, delgado, con cabello largo y castaño. Era Bernard Warhol, el profesor titular del quinto grado. Se subió al escenario y saludó con buen humor.

-¡Muy buenos días, niños!-exclamó.

Inmediatamente, fue recibido con una lluvia de aplausos. Esto era porque para los niños, Warhol era el profesor más comprensivo y porque nunca castigaba a nadie.

-Quiero darles la bienvenida a la Escuela Primaria 119 de Danville, en especial para los nuevos de primer año…-siguió-Bueno, como sabrán, el anterior director desapareció misteriosamente en la fiesta de fin de clases este año, y…

-Sí que nos divertimos esa vez, ¿eh, Ferb?-le comentó Phineas a su hermano, sentado a su lado, dándole un codazo de picardía en el brazo.

**Flashback**

_-Y entonces le digo: "¡haz eso de nuevo y te patearé tan fuerte que te mandaré hasta la Luna!"-contaba el antiguo director en la reunión de fin de ciclo, el último día de clases, en donde estaban todos los profesores y alumnos de las dos escuelas generales de Danville._

_-¡Director! ¡Director!-gritaba Candace, entrando a la reunión de los maestros-¡Phineas y Ferb están entrenando monos para andar en bicicleta! ¡Tiene que verlo!_

_-Señorita Flynn, por el amor de Dios… ¿qué demonios está diciendo…? _

_Al terminar de decir eso, dos monos se le suben a la cabeza al director y hacen que corra despavorido por el salón de profesores, hasta tirarse por la ventana y caer en la fuente del patio. Luego, sigue corriendo y se pierde en un bosque._

_-Ups, demasiado trabajo con monos-decía Phineas, apareciendo junto a Ferb en la sala._

_-¡Ustedes dos están en problemas!-decía Candace-¡Mamá los matará por esto!_

_Luego de llamar a mamá con el celular, ésta hacía su aparición y no veía nada._

_-¡Candace, aquí no hay ningún mono! ¿Has estado tomando alcohol?_

_-¡No, mamá! ¡Te juro que estaban aquí!_

_-Estás en problemas, jovencita. Espero que esta sea la última vez que haces locuras._

**Fin del flashback**

Ferb rió a carcajadas. Era obvio que recordaba la escena a la perfección.

-… entonces, hemos nombrado a un nuevo director para este año. ¡Recién llegado de Medio Oriente! ¡Un aplauso para el señor "Freddie" Forbidden!

Un enorme sujeto subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono del auditorio con rudeza.

-¡Mi nombre es Frederick, maldito enano!-rugió.

-Señor Forbidden, por favor…

-¡Silencio! ¡Y ustedes, mocosos! ¡Abran bien sus sucias orejas, que esto les quedará grabado en la cabeza por todo el año! ¡Ante cualquier violación al reglamento de la escuela que yo vea, serán castigados al estilo antiguo! Y no tendré ningún problema en usar la tabla para castigos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie abrió la boca, ni siquiera para toser.

-Gracias.

Y se retiró, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con sus enormes pies.

-Ese hombre es un salvaje…-comentó Phineas en voz baja-¿Por qué es así?

-Yo sé que luchó en Afganistán-le respondió Buford.

-Y que su esposa lo dejó por otro hombre-siguió Baljeet.

-¡Y que tiene una serpiente en su oficina y la alimenta con niños!-se preocupó Irving.

Todos lo miraron con expresiones irónicas, en especial Ferb.

-Perdón-dijo.

-Voy a golpearlo en el recreo-comentó el bravucón, en voz baja-¿Me acompañas, Jeet?

-Bien, pero anótalo en tu agenda-respondió el hindú.

-Así lo haré… ¿Tienes una…?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Candace, Stacy y Jenny conversaban en uno de los pasillos de la Escuela Secundaria de Danville, que estaba a unas cuadras de allí. Candace estaba junto a su casillero, pero aún no lo había abierto.

-Sí, sería genial hacer una banda-comentó Stacy-¿Qué opinas, Jenny?

-Oh, me encantaría. ¿Y tú, Candace?

-No estaría mal. Pero preferiría un poco de libertad. La escuela ya es demasiado.

-Vamos, Candy, podremos asegurarnos un futuro como estrellas de rock-la persuadió su mejor amiga.

-No quiero un futuro así, quiero casarme con Jeremy y tener dos hijos… ya sabes…

-¡Xavier y Amanda!-dijeron las tres, al unísono.

-Sí, en efecto-dijo Candace.

-Bueno, ¿vamos, chicas?-les preguntó Jenny-Creo que se nos hace tarde.

-Ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré ordenando.

-Ya rugiste-dijo Stacy, y se fue con la chica hippie.

Al ver que nadie estaba allí, abrió el casillero y se metió adentro. Prendió una vela que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda, y se miró cara a cara con Jeremy.

-Tardaste un poco, ¿no?-le preguntó.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy-le respondió con una sonrisa-Todavía tenemos diez minutos.

Y, en el transcurso de esos diez minutos, el rubio y la pelirroja se besaron como buena pareja que hacían, hasta que un ruido los detuvo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Candace y Jeremy hicieron silencio, a la vez que el intruso intentaba abrir la puerta. Finalmente, esta se abrió y los dos esperaron lo peor, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la que estaba allí era nada menos que Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, vestida con una blusa negra, una campera liviana color verde y un pantalón de Jean.

-¡Ustedes dos!-gritó la ex-gótica, enojada-¡Como siempre, haciendo maldades! ¡Le diré al profesor Brooklyn y los castigará como nunca!

Los tres se miraron, e inmediatamente rieron a carcajadas.

-Muy gracioso, Vanessa, pero ya estamos grandes para creernos esas cosas-le dijo Jeremy.

-Sí…-dijo Candace.

-Creo que voy a copiarles el truco… me gustaría arrastrar a Johnny a uno de estos.

-¿Qué, aún te gusta ese?-le preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada.

-De hecho, somos novios…

La revelación le puso los pelos de punta a la pareja.

-¿Novios?-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

-Oh, sí… y ayer me besó… no tenía idea de que me quería tanto…

Jeremy se quedó pensando… si lo que decía era verdad, significaba que ella se le había declarado el día anterior luego de rechazar al hermanastro de Candace… ¿posiblemente para que no la siguiera "molestando"?

-¿Y por qué no Ferb?-le preguntó, de cualquier forma.

"Ferb". Ese nombre le puso a Vanessa los pelos de punta. Lo quería también, pero no lo amaba… habían hablado y ella le había dicho lo que pensaba. Obviamente, lo destrozó, pero tenía que decírselo. Era la verdad.

-No… no quiero hablar de él-susurró-Vamos a clase, llegaremos tarde.

Los novios se miraron mientras ella apuraba el paso.

-Hacían una linda pareja-se lamentó el rubio-Bueno, no todo termina bien en la vida.

-Por desgracia…

-También la veo un poco triste… ¿no crees?

-Recuerda también que su padre está prófugo-le dijo Candace-¿Qué estará haciendo?

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja decía eso, Heinz Doofenshmirtz tomaba un café mientras leía el periódico matutino, sentado en la mesa de su cocina. En ésta estaba apoyada nada más ni nada menos que la cabeza de Norm, aún viva, la cual lo había ayudado a escaparse de la cárcel de Albatros.

-¿Ya va a darme un cuerpo nuevo, señor?-preguntó él.

-Voy a tardarme un poco, Norm-le dijo él-Quiero organizarme primero…

De lo único que se hablaba en el diario era sobre él. Ver su cara en el papel, posando para la foto que se le tomó en la prisión le hizo pensar… ¿cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir así?

-Me llevan todos los demonios-susurró, mientras leía el artículo que describía su fuga-Es obvio que en cualquier momento invadirán mi departamento para encontrarme, y Perry el Ornitorrinco no tardará en llegar para detener mis planes… necesito algo… ¡una identidad falsa! Pero tendré que cambiar absolutamente toda mi vida…

Se miró en el reflejo de su ventana y se quedó pensativo.

-Una nueva vida… ¿dejar atrás todos mis traumas y comenzar de nuevo?

No parecía una mala idea. Aunque difícil, no parecía mala.

-Voy a necesitar tiempo para esto-se dijo.

De repente, algo rompió la ventana de su laboratorio. Era su peor enemigo.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-exclamó-Pero… ¿de qué se trata esto?

Inmediatamente, un enorme grupo de soldados irrumpió en el edificio. El Mayor Monograma apareció por detrás del Agente P, escoltado por Carl.

-Buenos días, Doofenshmirtz-lo saludó-Es positivo verlo de nuevo… ¡y con positivo me refiero a negativo! ¡Atrápenlo!

Un grupo de soldados lo rodeó.

-¡Ríndase, demente!-le gritó Francis.

-¡Nada de eso!-gritó, y sacó una de sus cámaras cegadoras de su bolsillo.

-¡No lo dejen…!-gritó Monograma, pero ya era tarde: la cámara ya los había dejado a todos inconscientes.

Heinz se dispuso a escapar, pero Perry el Ornitorrinco aún estaba de pie. El científico intentó seguir sacándole fotos, pero nada sucedía.

-Oh… ya recuerdo… el flash no funciona contigo.

Perry prosiguió dándole un buen golpe en la nariz, pero Doofenshmirtz siguió luchando, armado con una enorme ametralladora que lanzaba rayos de calor.

* * *

De vuelta en la escuela primaria, Phineas e Isabella estaban sentados juntos en la clase del señor Warhol. Entonces, este entró. Su aspecto era muy similar al de un hippie, no sólo por su cabello, sino porque usaba ropa de colores, y además traía una guitarra consigo. Sin embargo, parecía bastante lúcido y aseado.

-Bien, niños, espero que estén felices de volver a la escuela en este nuevo ciclo lectivo…-anunció.

Todo el curso lo miró de forma irónica.

-Bueno, tal vez no del todo… ¡en fin! En primer lugar, y como modo de retrospectiva, me gustaría saber que es lo que ustedes hicieron en el verano.

Phineas soltó una de las sonrisas más grandes de su vida.

-Querrá decir qué no hicimos…-lo corrigió el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Fue el mejor verano de nuestras vidas!-exclamó Baljeet.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-afirmó Isabella, agarrándolo fuerte de la mano al pelirrojo.

-Genial para golpear a los nerds y superar nuestros miedos-siguió Buford.

-¡Vaya! Veo que la han pasado bien… ¿saben? Hoy no deberíamos hacer nada. ¡Vamos a contar lo que pasó en estos ciento cuatro días de vacaciones!

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos, emocionados.

Dicho esto, Warhol tomó su guitarra y se puso a rasguear mientras Phineas contaba lo sucedido en todos esos maravillosos días.

* * *

Más o menos a la misma hora, Ferb debía afrontar séptimo año, con un nuevo profesor: el señor McGillycuddy, quien había sido el maestro de Baljeet en su curso de verano.

-Bienvenidos al colegio, chicos-saludó, contento-Soy el profesor McGillycuddy, pero pueden llamarme Maggie. Así es como me dicen…

La clase se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo responder ante eso.

-Bien, bien… ¿qué se supone que debemos ver este primer día?

Otra vez, todos se quedaron callados, pero esta vez por una buena razón: ¿no era el profesor quien debía comenzar con la clase?

-Vamos, chicos, ¿qué tengo que hacer con ustedes?

-Usted debería saberlo-le dijo un amigo de Ferb-Usted es el maestro.

Perplejo, McGillycuddy se sentó en su silla y se agarró la cabeza.

-¡No sé que hacer!-gritó, enloquecido-¡Alguien que me diga qué hacer!

El hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que enseñar. Inmediatamente, todos los alumnos empezaron a reírse.

-¡No se rían!-gritó, enojado-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Me avisaron que sería profesor aquí ayer a la noche! ¡Era como si todos hubieran perdido la memoria!

Todos siguieron cayéndose de risa. En especial Ferb, quien era el único en el lugar que sabía por qué el tipo decía eso.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Me vuelvo a casita!

Y ya con un verdadero ataque psicótico, el maestro abandonó el aula corriendo, mientras los chicos comenzaban a hacer travesuras en la sala.

* * *

En la secundaria, la clase ni siquiera había podido comenzar. Los adolescentes que estaban en el aula se limitaban a mirar como el delgado y bigotudo profesor Theodore Brooklyn, mejor conocido por su apodo, Teddy, dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio.

Candace lo miró por enésima vez, y le susurró a Stacy:

-¿Nadie va a despertarlo?

-No hasta que estemos todos-respondió ella-Si lo despertamos ahora, sabrá que Coltrane está llegando tarde… ¡oh, Dios! ¿Dónde se metió?

-Tal vez lo secuestraron de nuevo-bromeó Jeremy.

La novia del moreno le dedicó una mirada asesina y siguió esperando tranquilamente. Todos estaban allí, menos él, cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió y Coltrane, lo más silenciosamente posible, se deslizó hasta el asiento que ella le había guardado.

-Hola, Stacy-la saludó, sonriente-lamento haber llegado tan tarde, es que perdí el autobús…

-No hay problema-le dijo ella, dándole un beso-pero avísame por el celular, ¿quieres? Desde lo que pasó en la noche del partido me preocupo mucho por ti…

-¿Otra vez se quedó dormido este tipo?-la interrumpió, mirando al profesor Brooklyn-El año pasado al menos tenía fuerzas para levantar el borrador…

-¿Lo despertamos?-preguntó Candace-¿O nos quedamos sentados haciendo nada?

-Prefiero aguantarme al profesor hablando sin parar a hacer nada-comentó Jeremy-Voy a despertarlo.

-Mejor voy yo-dijo la pelirroja.

Se levantó de su asiento y lo zamarreó un poco.

-Profesor Brooklyn, despiértese, tiene que dar la clase.

Pero el sujeto siguió durmiendo como un bebé. Entonces, ella decidió gritarle.

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Brooklyn! ¡Levántese, la clase debe comenzar!

Finalmente, el hombre abrió los ojos, y la miró.

-Ah, ahí estás, Flynn… ¡vaya! Pero… ¿qué es esto? ¿No vas a presentarme a tu gemela, Flynn?

-¿Mi qué…?

-Tu gemela, esa chica igual a ti que está a tu lado…

Perpleja, miró a su izquierda, pero no había nadie. Fue entonces que vio como Jeremy le hacía un gesto llevándose el dedo a la boca, como diciéndole "está borracho". Y así era.

-Bien… como sea, tiene que dar la clase, señor…

-Espera, primero quiero saludar a tu gemela. ¿Cómo está, gemela de Flynn…?

Entonces, se levantó e inclinó para saludar la chica que ni siquiera existía, lo cual provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca al piso.

Los adolescentes lo miraron. Estaba inconciente.

-Al diablo-dijo Candace-¿Qué quieren hacer, chicos?

Y, al igual que en la clase de Ferb, todos comenzaron a hacer travesuras.

* * *

La clase de quinto había resultado apacible y con muchas risas. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, Phineas había logrado describir cada aventura cada día del verano, fascinando a su maestro, quien lo escuchaba muy atento. Así llegaron a la última hora de clase.

-...y el último día, bueno... Isabella se convirtió por fin en mi novia...-finalizó.

Todos lo aplaudieron, en especial las niñas exploradoras. Warhol quedó boquiabierto.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú e Isabella son novios?

-¡Sí!-gritó ella, feliz.

-¡Wow! ¿No era que creías que el amor lo arruinaba todo? ¿Dónde quedó ese Phineas Flynn que sólo quería divertirse?

-Aún existe, señor... pero ha crecido. Ahora estoy enamorado...

Y miró a su novia, muy contento. De repente, Gretchen comenzó a gritar:

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Los demás se prendieron y gritaron junto a ella. Hasta el profe se unió.

Phineas la miró de nuevo y le sonrió. La morocha lo imitó, y luego lo besó en los labios, para alegría de todos.

-¡Buen trabajo, Phineas!-gritó Django.

-¡Sí, así se hace, jefa!-exclamó su segunda.

Bernard aplaudió aún más fuerte que todos. Estaba muy contento de ver a sus alumnos preferidos enamorados.

-¿Saben qué, chicos?-les preguntó-Yo siempre vi a ustedes dos como una pareja. Son el uno para el otro.

Phineas e Isabella se sonrojaron.

-Sí, desde hace mucho... hace mucho que soy su maestro... ¿creen que no lo sé? De hecho...

Pero, de repente, Irving, tal vez para parecer importante, empezó a burlarse del chico pelirrojo.

-¡Phineas tiene novia!-cantó, risueño-¡Phineas tiene novia…!

Fue entonces que Buford le arrojó una pelota de fútbol que tenía guardada en su mochila.

-¡No te pases de listo, ñoño!-le gritó-¡Voy a hacerte el torbellino de tu vida!

-¡No, no…! Perdón…

En eso, la campana sonó. Era el final del primer día de escuela.

-¡Hora de irse, niños!-avisó Warhol, ante la alegría de todos-Por cierto, antes de que se vayan… ¿alguien más consiguió novia este verano?

-Sí…-dijo Phineas, y, mientras tomaba su mochila, miró a su amigo-Baljeet también tiene novia.

Entonces, Ginger le agarró la mano, lo que hizo que el chico se ruborizara al máximo.

-¡Pero qué bien!-exclamó Bernard-Sé bueno con ella, ¿quieres, Jeet?

-Por supuesto, señor…-le respondió, sonriente-le prometo que…

Pero Irving, una vez más, metió las narices donde no debía.

-¡Baljeet tiene novia!-volvió a burlarse-¡Baljeet tiene novia!

Enojadísimo, el moreno tomó un lápiz y lo partió al medio.

-Déjalo, Buford-le dijo al bravucón, justo cuando le iba a tirar la pelota nuevamente-Éste es mío.

Unos momentos después, todos salieron muy contentos por la puerta del colegio. Phineas e Isabella caminaban juntos, con Ferb detrás, alejado de ellos; un poco más atrás iban Buford y Django, quienes reían a carcajadas y felicitaban a Baljeet, también sonriente. Unos minutos después, salía Irving, completamente empapado, con papel higiénico pegado en el cabello, los anteojos rotos y caminando con dificultad debido a una excelente maniobra de calzón chino. Todo, obra y gracia del hindú.

-Excelente torbellino, Jeet-lo felicitó el australiano.

-Gracias… vaya, es el primero que hago en mi vida y me siento genial…

-Es tu bautismo de fuego-le comentó el bravucón-O, como dicen los grandes, perdiste tu virginidad…

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa virgen, ¿verdad, Buford?-le contestó el moreno.

-No…-se lamentó el chico.

Sin escuchar lo que el trío comentaba, la parejita subió al autobús y no hicieron otra cosa que abrazarse, completamente enamorados, hasta que llegaron a sus hogares. Ambos, con Ferb otra vez detrás de ellos, se quedaron parados en la vereda de la casa de Isabella, y permanecieron un momento mirándose a los ojos.

-Cuanto te amo, Phineas...-le dijo ella-¿quieres que salgamos más tarde?

-Sí, por supuesto... me traerá recuerdos del día del partido...

-¡Bien! Te veré en el parque Danville a las... ¿qué tal a las tres?

-Me parece bien... bueno, adiós, Isa.

Se despidieron con un beso y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Ella entró sola, y el pelirrojo junto con su hermano, quien caminaba lentamente.

-Vamos, Ferb, mamá está terminando de hacer el almuerzo.

Resignado, lo siguió, triste.

* * *

Finalmente, y luego de una ardua batalla, Heinz Doofenshmirtz fue recapturado. Perry había logrado inmovilizarlo atándolo a una silla con unas sogas que había por allí, y había desactivado el calorizador.

-Buen trabajo, Agente P-lo felicitó Monograma, con los ojos llorosos por el flash-¿Qué tienes para decir, Doof?

-Odio las sogas-comentó, enojado-Bien, ya me tienen. ¿Van a llevarme de nuevo, no?

-Sí, pero primero vamos a interrogarte.

-Diablos. Bien, ¿qué quieren saber?

-Cuéntanos como escapaste.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… aquí voy-dijo, y comenzó a contar:-Yo ya había sido trasladado a mi celda luego de que me tomaran la foto, me hicieran poner los dedos en tinta y todo eso. Ahí estaba yo, tranquilo, con mucha ira dentro mío, hasta que, en un momento, algo rompió el techo de la cárcel y cayó sobre mí. Era la cabeza de mi fiel robot, Norm.

Y miró a su amigo, que reposaba sobre la mesa, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar.

-Yo no podía creer que su cabeza aún estuviera viva, por lo cual decidí utilizarla para escapar. Como dentro de ella había un taladro, lo utilicé para cavar un túnel y salir de la prisión. Fue entonces que, viendo que no tenía otro lugar, regresé aquí, con la cabeza.

-Fuiste un idiota-le dijo Francis-Sabías que tarde o temprano vendríamos a revisar este lugar.

-Sí…-susurró el malvado, mientras intentaba sacar una cámara de su bolsillo con la punta de los dedos.

El Mayor pronto se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, y exclamó:

-¡Deténganlo!

El grito asustó a Heinz e hizo que soltara el objeto que ya había logrado agarrar, lo que provocó que éste cayera al suelo y volviera a soltar un flash cegador.

-¡Ah!-chilló Carl-¡Mis ojitos…!

-¡Agente P, ayúdanos!-aulló Monograma.

Pero cuando Perry quiso interceder, ya era tarde: Doof estaba libre y había vuelto a activar el calorizador.

-¡Ja, ja!-rió, totalmente loco-¡Atrás! ¿Qué tienes para decir, Franny?

Luego de incorporarse, el jefe del ornitorrinco reaccionó ante el apodo:

-Eres un $%&.

Dicho esto, Heinz saltó por el orificio que el Agente P había hecho, y abrió un paracaídas que había tomado momentos antes.

-Atención, tropa-habló el jefe-Tenemos un prófugo en el Área Limítrofe. Les ordeno que vigilen absolutamente todo el estado y que no dejen lugar sin patrullar. Ese tipo debe ser capturado de forma inmediata.

Los soldados asintieron, y salieron a recorrer la calle, mientras que el Agente P y Carl siguieron a Francis, rumbo a la sede de la Agencia.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¡Bueno, aquí termina la primera parte! Espero que, por ahora, les esté gustando la historia. ¿Qué pasará con Doof? ¿Por qué Ferb está triste? Lo descubriremos en la segunda parte... ¡saludos, fans de P&F! Juli is out... peace!**


	2. De regreso en la 119 de Danville Parte 2

¡Hola, amigos! Al fin he podido regresar para estar con ustedes.

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber subido la segunda parte el sábado, pero tengo varicela y estoy hecho un fenómeno de circo, además por la fiebre recién hoy pude sentarme a la computadora.

Por otro lado, la vez anterior cometí el error de no poner disclaimer, así que lo aclaro ahora: Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Los únicos que son míos son Bernard "Bernie" Warhol, Frederick "Freddie" Forbidden, y Theodore "Teddy" Brooklyn, además de algún otro que incluiré en capítulos futuros. Esto se incluye para todos los capítulos de este fic, incluyendo el anterior.

En fin, hoy les traigo el final del primer capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**De regreso en la 119 de Danville **

"_Del vago que les trajo __**'La Película'**__"_

**Segunda Parte**

La familia estaba por fin reunida para el almuerzo. A pesar de ir a una escuela diferente, Candace regresaba más o menos a la misma hora, aunque no en autobús sino junto con Jeremy en el auto de su madre.

-¡Prepárense para comer!-anunció Linda, sirviendo hamburguesas para todos.

-¡Genial, mamá!-agradeció Phineas-No sabes lo que es comer algo tan bueno luego de un día de escuela.

-Oh, hablando de eso… ¿qué hicieron?

-Nosotros contamos historias con el profesor Warhol. Ah, y Baljeet hizo su primer torbellino. A Irving.

Candace estalló en carcajadas.

-Nuestro profesor nos dio bastante rato libre-comentó ella, sin mencionar el hecho de que Brooklyn estaba ebrio-por ser el primer día.

-Ídem-se limitó a decir Ferb.

-Por cierto, hoy saldré con Isabella-dijo el pelirrojo, orgulloso-iremos al parque Danville, como en el día del partido…

-Wow, wow-lo interrumpió su hermana-vaya si estás pasando tiempo con esa chica… si no fueras tan bajito te confundirían con un adolescente…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Phineas, tú aún eres un niño… es genial que estés de novio y todo eso, pero… los niños de tu edad deberían divertirse, no andar en pareja…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó, y luego se enojó, para sorpresa de la adolescente-Discúlpame, chica madura, pero yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida…

-Bien, como quieras… yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo…

-Candace, por favor, no seas así con tu hermano-la retó mamá-deberías estar contenta de que tenga novia… por cierto, tú ni siquiera tienes pareja.

Ese comentario la hizo quedar con la sangre en el ojo. Claro: su madre ni siquiera sabía del noviazgo entre ella y el rubio de ojos celestes.

En eso, comenzó el noticiero Danville Hoy, conducido por el señor Dink Winkerson.

-¡Buenas tardes, Danville! Aquí comienza otra hora de información para todos los habitantes de este maravilloso estado. En primer lugar, tenemos una noticia de último momento… ¡ay, ay, que horror!-gritó, en tono amanerado-Según se ha dado a conocer, hay un prófugo suelto en el Área Limítrofe… el cual es Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quien, como ya habíamos anunciado anoche, había escapado de la prisión Albatros.

Los tres hermanos se miraron.

-Y ahora está aquí en Danville-dijo Candace-Phineas, me estoy preocupando.

-Ya te lo dije ayer y no quiero repetirlo, hermana-le respondió él, aún más enojado-No quiero saber más nada de ese tipo. No me importaría ni aunque me lo encontrara en la calle y me matara.

-Pero… hermano…

-Basta-le cortó la conversación-terminaré esta hamburguesa e iré a cambiarme para ir al parque Danville con Isabella.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Y si los encuentra…?

-¡No nos encontrará!-gritó, enojado-Apuesto a que es otro de tus discursos acerca de cómo debo vivir… ¡pues deja de hacer eso! ¡Es mi novia, y no voy a dejarla así nomás!

Y metiéndose lo que quedaba de su almuerzo en la boca, dejó la mesa y subió las escaleras. Ella se miró con el peliverde.

-Es que temo por su vida, Ferb.

-Yo también-respondió él.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor. Eso, hasta que Winkerson volvió a pegar uno de sus tantos gritos de desesperación, lo que hizo que el casi adolescente abandonara la mesa también, rumbo a la habitación.

-¿Ferb?-preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se cambiaba la ropa, al verlo entrar.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa de éste, siguió vistiéndose, serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-¿Ahora tú tampoco quieres que vaya?

-No, no es eso… creo que debes ir.

Su hermano detuvo la actividad, y lo miró.

-¿Debo ir? ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

-Es quedarte aquí, o dejar plantado al amor de tu vida.

Se quedó pensativo. Si bien a él no le importaba Doofenshmirtz, todo podía suceder, y un encuentro mortal con él era posible… pero Ferb quería que fuera igual… y esa razón era buena.

-Bueno, no quiero abandonarla… en eso tienes razón.

El peliverde sonrió. Pero Phineas pudo ver algo raro en esa sonrisa… no parecía honesta… como que ocultaba algo.

-Ferb, ¿te pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Te estuve notando medio raro hoy, hermano. No nos acompañaste durante el almuerzo, ni durante los viajes en el autobús… cuando llegamos a casa no tenías fuerzas para seguirme…

-No es nada-insistió él-sigue en lo tuyo, hermano. Saluda a Isabella de mi parte.

Y se fue de la alcoba. Phineas siguió cambiándose como si nada, aunque pensando un poquito en él.

* * *

Ya listo, el chico salió con su bicicleta al parque Danville. Muchas emociones pasaron por su cabeza, tal vez debido al hecho de que las cosas estaban pasando como aquella tarde en que ambos salieron por primera vez… pero ahora era distinto: los dos eran novios y no había nada que ocultar.

Esta vez, Phineas llegó primero. Se quedó esperando unos minutos, mirando detenidamente el paisaje.

-Recuerdos…-murmuró, contento-esa es la banca donde nos sentamos esa vez… ese es el puesto de helados… y por allí es el camino a la feria…

Siguió mirando, hasta que ella finalmente llegó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo desde atrás con un beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya, madrugaste-lo felicitó la chica-lamento no haber llegado antes, pero me distraje… estaba pensando en ti.

-Entonces es una buena excusa-bromeó él, poniendo su mano en el lugar del contacto labial-Vamos, hay que aprovechar este día.

La cita fue muy divertida para los novios. Si bien hicieron prácticamente las mismas cosas que la tarde del partido, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro sentía, y no sufrían la timidez de aquella oportunidad.

Mientras se abrazaba con ella, sentados en el mencionado banco, la niña le susurró algo.

-La vida de uno no es divertida ni tiene sentido si no tiene a alguien a su lado, ¿no crees?

De repente, algo le pasó a Phineas. La frase le quedó pegada en la cabeza… porque en ese momento había alguien que no tenía compañía…

-Ferb…-susurró él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Phineas?

-No, nada… es que…

Ella realmente lo había escuchado.

-¿Sucedió algo con Ferb?

-No, no pasó nada…

-Bueno, si eso era lo único, ven acá y dame un beso…

-Espera…-la paró él.

Por alguna razón, se quedó pensando en las cosas que Candace le había dicho en el almuerzo. Viéndose tan apegado a ella, y recordando lo solo que su hermano debía estar ahora, decidió plantearle el asunto:

-Isabella… ¿no crees que estamos llevando demasiado lejos este noviazgo?

Ella quedó perpleja. La pregunta la sorprendió, aunque no tardó en contestarle.

-Pues… no creo… ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Aún somos niños, Isa. Creo… no sé… creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo estando con nuestros amigos que entre nosotros… hay muchas cosas que podríamos estar perdiéndonos…

-Oye, al mismo tiempo estaríamos perdiendo tiempo romántico entre nosotros, ¿no?

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero…

-Mira, no sé a que viene esa pregunta, pero yo no creo que estemos llevando lejos nuestra relación. Sólo estamos de novios, Phineas… no es nada grave…

-Pero… siento que me estoy perdiendo de mucho…

Finalmente, la morocha frunció el seño, y aumentó el volumen de la charla:

-¿Te pierdes de mucho? ¿Quieres decir que estar conmigo es sólo una pérdida de tiempo?

-¡No! No es eso, Isa…

-¡Tú no entiendes lo mucho que sufrí durante días y noches, pensando en ti y esperando el día en que me amaras tanto como yo! Y cuando parecía que era así… ¿tú prefieres estar lejos de mí?

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! Por favor, Isabella, yo realmente te amo…

-¿Y por qué dices que te pierdes de mucho?

-Es que… yo…

Suspiró, y siguió hablando:

-Quiero estar con Ferb hoy.

Lo que su amor le había dicho la sorprendió.

-¿Con Ferb? ¿Por qué?

-Hoy lo noté triste y solitario. Y esa frase que me dijiste recién… que la vida no tiene sentido si no tienes a alguien al lado… creo que Ferb se siente así.

-Bien, bien… entonces, lo que quieres hacer es ir a rememorar esos días veraniegos de gloria, ¿no?

-Sí, Isabella. Si no te molesta.

La chica se quedó muy triste. Porque la cita se había arruinado. Pero ella vio que su novio lo hacía con buenas intenciones, así que decidió dejarlo.

-Phineas… ¿sabes qué? Mejor vete. Tal vez seamos más felices por el día de hoy si estamos separados.

-No lo digas así, amor, haces que me sienta mal.

-Ve con Ferb, no hay problema. Tendremos otras citas, Phineas.

Se dieron un beso en los labios, y el pelirrojo se fue en su bicicleta, tal como había llegado. En ese instante, la niña comenzó a lloriquear, para luego regresar caminando a su casa.

* * *

Prácticamente al momento en que ella se fue, el doctor Doofenshmirtz se escondió detrás de la banca. Debía buscar un refugio rápido, y salir de ese lugar público. Cualquiera podía verlo y llamar a la policía…

-Debo salir de este antro sin smog-murmuró, inseguro-Tal vez si me escondo en esos arbustos pueda… ¡maldición!

Al salir de las plantas, desembocó en el cumpleaños de un chico un tanto regordete, que lo estaba celebrando allí con sus amigos.

-¡Mira, mamá!-gritó el infante-¡El jorobado que se escapó de la cárcel ayer!

-¿Jorobado? ¡Ya verás, niño gordo!-gritó, y comenzó a perseguirlo, sólo para darse cuenta de que tenía a varios hombres mayores encima.

-¿Qué decía usted de mi sobrino?-preguntó uno.

-Eh, nadita, nadita… ¡a la lata latero la hija del chocolatero!-gritó, y se echó a correr.

Los hombres se quedaron mirándolo, atónitos.

-¿Este imbécil fue el que casi destruyó Danville?-preguntó uno.

-Créelo, Matt, es él-respondió el tío del chico.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas regresaba a casa. Su hermano se encontraba sentado bajo el árbol, solo. Ni siquiera Perry estaba allí.

-¿Cómo estás, Ferb?-preguntó-Está todo muy aburrido, ¿no?

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza, sin preguntarse por qué demonios su hermano estaba de vuelta tan pronto.

-No es lo mismo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, las cosas como eran en el verano…

Su hermanastro volvió a asentir.

-Pero… ¡vamos! Creo que aún podemos divertirnos… se me ha ocurrido una gran idea… Ferb, ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! Una pista de patinaje en el patio.

Repentinamente, el inglés empezó a sentir una sensación que no tenía desde el día anterior… una mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad. Él también quería rememorar los días de verano. Y la escuela no era para nada un obstáculo.

"Phineas ha vuelto" pensó, y sacó a relucir una gran sonrisa.

-¡Así, hermano! Vamos a trabajar.

En poco tiempo, y como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo, la pista en el patio estuvo lista. Utilizando los ventiladores que quedaron del día del invierano, lograron mantenerla fría y sin posibilidad de derretirse.

Ferb se puso unos patines y se lanzó a la diversión. Phineas se dispuso a seguirlo.

-¡Allá va Phineas Flynn!-gritó.

Pero, en eso, un malestar le cubrió el cuerpo. Algo le impedía ir a divertirse con su hermano, no le permitía ir a patinar por algún motivo…

-Sigue patinando, hermano, iré en un momento…

Se sentó en el césped, y se quedó pensando por qué no podía… pronto, lo resumió todo con una sola oración.

-No es lo mismo sin Isabella…

* * *

El hecho de que ya no fuera verano provocaba que anocheciera más pronto. Con el sol casi oculto, la morocha regresaba a su casa, cuando por la calle se encontró con su mejor amiga, Gretchen.

-Hola, jefa-la saludó esta última.

-No me digas jefa, Gret. Y no estoy de humor, así que me voy.

-¿Pasó algo con Phineas?

-No, nada… no rompimos ni nada por el estilo, es que…

Se sentó en el cordón de la vereda y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Él quería estar con Ferb… porque lo veía solo.

El solo mencionar al hermanastro de su novio hizo que la castaña suspirara, enamorada.

-Bueno-dijo ella, sentándose también junto a su amiga-yo lo entiendo. A veces necesitamos tiempo para la familia y los amigos.

-Pero si tuvieras la oportunidad de ser la novia de Ferb lo serías, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? De aquí a la eternidad, Isabella. Pero no dudaría en posponer una cita para estar con los demás seres que quiero…

-O sea que… hubieras hecho lo mismo que Phineas si hubieras estado en su lugar, ¿verdad? Por ejemplo… ¿suspenderías una cita con Ferb para estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

La morocha reflexionó un momento.

-Entonces, él tenía razón… oh, fui una tonta en haberle hablado así… tal vez ahora esté enojado conmigo, y es mi culpa... ¿qué puedo hacer, Gretchen?

-Lo mejor sería hablar con él… pero más tarde. Ahora debe estar divirtiéndose con Ferb… así que mejor espera un poco.

-Buena idea. Gracias, Gret. Siempre es bueno contar contigo.

Se saludaron, e Isabella corrió a su casa, para estar sola en su cuarto un momento.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche, pero Phineas aún no podía patinar. No tenía fuerzas, se sentía solo y, a pesar de que su hermano estaba a su lado, no lograba sonreír.

El peliverde se quedó pensativo. A pesar de que habían vuelto a construir como en los buenos viejos tiempos, ya no era como antes… ¿sería porque el verano ya había terminado? ¿O porque Candace ya no tenía más intenciones de acusarlos?

El chico de cabeza triangular se le acercó y le dijo:

-Lo siento, Ferb. No puedo divertirme así. Me siento vacío.

Luego de verlo meterse adentro de la casa, Ferb volvió a pensar… aún no encontraba explicaciones para lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano.

De repente, recordó algo… ¿no debería haber estado Phineas en su cita con Isabella? ¿Por qué volvió a la casa? Rápidamente, corrió detrás de su hermano y decidió hablar con él.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que ambos eran los únicos en el hogar, aparte de Candace, que los estaba cuidando y se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala. Él estaba sentado en el primer escalón de la escalera, mirando al piso.

-Phineas, ¿qué pasó con Isabella?-le preguntó.

El pelirrojo levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Bueno… lo que pasó fue…

Le costaba hablar. Se sentía infeliz y con pocas ganas de hablar.

-Le pregunté si no estábamos exagerando con nuestro noviazgo… ya sabes, que nos estemos besando y diciéndonos cositas todo el tiempo… entonces discutimos un momento y le pregunté si no podía pasar la tarde contigo. Me dijo que sí, aunque lo pensó un buen rato… y ahora siento que no fue sincera…

Phineas volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Ella quería estar conmigo.

Su hermano lo miró, y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí, conmigo?

-Porque te noté solitario, Ferb. Es decir, ahora que estoy pasando mucho más tiempo con ella… y decidí venir para que pudiéramos construir algo juntos…

El casi adolescente se emocionó, pero luego volvió a entristecerse… Phineas no quería divertirse, sino que su hermano se divirtiera… y lo había pagado con su propia infelicidad.

-Llámala e invítala a patinar-le propuso.

-No… no creo que me perdone por haberla dejado…

-Phineas… ¿sabes cuál era el mayor deseo de Isabella?

Para él la respuesta era obvia, por lo cual quedó un poco confundido. Sin embargo, logró responderle.

-Que yo la amara…

-Bien. El mayor sueño de una persona no se pierde de la noche a la mañana, y menos si es un sueño de amor. Si tú también la amas, llámala e invítala a patinar en el patio.

La propuesta era buena. El pelirrojo también la sintió así, pero aún tenía sus dudas… ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría?

Decidido, tomó su celular y la llamó.

Encerrada en su cuarto, Isabella otra vez había caído en la depresión. Miraba la mitad del retrato de su novio, y trataba de buscarle una explicación a lo sucedido esa tarde, mientras lagrimeaba un poco.

-Oh, Phineas… ¿qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte? Ojalá pudiera hablar contigo y arreglarlo todo…

En eso, su celular comenzó a sonar con el timbre correspondiente al teléfono de Phineas.

-¡Es él!-exclamó, y se limpió los ojos.

Corrió hasta donde estaba el aparato, y atendió.

-¡Phineas! ¿Eres tú, Phineas?

-Sí… soy yo, Isa…

-Phineas, escucha, tengo que hablar contigo…

-Vaya… yo iba a pedirte lo mismo… bien, ven a mi casa… quiero mostrarte algo.

-¡De lujo! Iré ahora.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Sí, su deseo se había cumplido… rápidamente, salió de su casa y cruzó la calle.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz caminaba por la avenida, solo. La ciudad estaba rara: no había nadie caminando, a pesar de que era la calle principal. Sí, pasaba algún que otro coche, pero personas, ninguna. Lo consideró un beneficio, puesto que así nadie podría llamar a la policía para que lo detuvieran.

Pero para él todo estaba acabado. No podía volver a su edificio, estaba sin un centavo y nadie podía venir a socorrerlo.

-Cielos…-murmuró-nunca había estado tan mal en mi vida… debería entregarme de una buena vez…

Se quedó parado y pensó acerca de esto último. Sí, sería lo mejor… al menos en prisión tendría un lugar donde comer y descansar… aunque estuviera encerrado.

Entonces, siguió caminando y, de repente, se detuvo al ver algo que jamás había visto: a mitad de cuadra, parecía haber una especie de nuevo lugar, puesto que se escuchaba música desde ahí y el cartel de neón que tenía en el frente alumbraba la oscuridad de la noche.

Invadido por la curiosidad, Heinz se dirigió hasta allí. Cuando llegó, lo contempló maravillado: era nada más ni nada menos que un nuevo y reluciente bar, llamado, tal como lo indicaban las luces, "La Nutria Asesina".

-Vaya-dijo-parece que han abierto hoy mismo… ¿y si entro?

No tenía dinero, aunque tal vez podría tener suerte y encontrarse a algún millonario, o a algún conocido que le pagara algún trago. Decidido, respiró hondo y entró.

El ambiente era el de una verdadera cantina. Mesas, billar, televisión de alta definición y una extensa barra que era atendida por un sujeto musculoso y de aspecto campirano, con sombrero, anteojos de sol y bigotes.

El científico se sentó allí, y fue atendido por el hombre.

-¿Qué tal, hermano? ¿Qué te sirvo?

-No… no quiero nada… vine a pasar el rato. Es que… estoy solo y no tengo nada…

El tipo lo miró detenidamente, y pareció sentir algo de lástima por él.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Mucha gente como tú viene aquí y se la pasa desperdiciando su dinero en alcohol y otras cosas.

-Sólo… sólo pido unos minutos… si quiere, me iré después.

-Quédate el tiempo que quieras. Todo aquel que entra en la taberna de Buck Buckerson es mi amigo. ¡Ten, toma una cerveza! La casa invita.

Y le sirvió un gran tarro.

-¡Wow! Muchas gracias… pero no debería…

-Vamos, aprovecha mi oferta. Después tendrás que pagar.

-Bien, como guste.

Y bebió un sorbo. Le fue muy útil, pues refrescó su garganta a pleno y le cambió el mal gusto que tenía en la boca, además de que era de bastante buena calidad.

-Está muy buena-comentó.

-Ah, es garantía irlandesa. No encontrará otra mejor.

-Oh, sí… debió verme en el pasado día de San Patricio, vaya si me puse loco ese día…

-Yo también la pasé de pelos…

Doof bebió otro poco y siguió mirando el lugar. Le llamó la atención un dibujo en una de las paredes: una nutria con una ametralladora en la mano diciendo: "Dile hola a mis pequeños precios".

-Que original-observó Heinz-me gusta este lugar.

-Puedes venir todas las noches que quieras… sólo debes responderme una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Eres policía?

-No… de hecho, a mí me están buscando.

Buck lo miró un momento.

-Espera… ¿eres el sujeto que escapó de prisión anoche? ¿Doofenshmirtz?

El malvado miró para ambos lados, inseguro. Finalmente, se dispuso a decirlo.

-Sí… soy yo.

El cantinero lo miró sorprendido, para luego estallar en una carcajada.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Eres Doofenshmirtz! ¡Eres ese que intentó volar esta ciudad!

-Sí, pero… ¡por favor, cállese! ¡No quiero que nadie me vea aquí!

-Pero… ¿qué dices? Todos los que vienen aquí han cometido algún delito en su vida… ¡Oigan, chicos!-les gritó a todos los presentes-¡Miren quién está aquí! ¡Doof, el que intentó destruir Danville!

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y comenzaron a vitorearlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me aplauden? ¿Es esto una cámara oculta?

-Nada de eso… eres una leyenda entre nosotros, Doof-le dijo Buck-Por fin alguien que se salió del sistema y planeó hacer algo bien loco... aunque eso fuera querer destruir la ciudad...

-¡No puedo creerlo! Por primera vez en mi vida me siento importante.

En eso, el dueño logró reconocer a un sujeto que estaba en el local desde hacía horas, y decidió presentárselo a Heinz.

-¡Oye, Francis!-le gritó-¡Ven y saluda a nuestro gran amigo!

Y se dio vuelta. El científico lo miró con horror: ¡era el Mayor Monograma!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿La tercera guerra mundial?

Doofenshmirtz no podía creerlo: el sujeto de una sola ceja estaba completamente ebrio.

-Ven a ver al sujeto que has estado buscando… te lo presento.

El jefe de Perry lo estudió un buen rato, y luego le dijo, fuera de sí:

-Vaya, Doof… al fin te encontré… vas a pasar un largo… ¡hip! en la cárcel…

Entonces, el doctor reaccionó: era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Sí, sí, me vas a encerrar…-le dijo-Pero antes me gustaría hacer un trato contigo…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál trato?

Un momento después, el malvado tenía el contrato listo y la aprobación del borracho, además de otro papel idéntico que él conservaría para evitar discusiones legales. Todos los presentes aceptaron hacer de testigos, mientras bebían y se reían del Mayor.

-… y entonces, al firmar este papel, dejaré de ser un fugitivo y se me permitirá vivir tranquilamente haciendo maldades sobre toda esta ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro…-balbuceó Francis, y firmó las dos hojas.

Todos se pusieron a festejar, y Heinz volvió a ser ovacionado por todos, al mismo tiempo que Monograma abandonaba el lugar con uno de los contratos, y luego se echaba a correr.

-La hiciste bien, ¿eh, Doof?-le preguntó una voz.

Sorprendido, se dio vuelta y vio al que le había hablado.

-No… ¿Freddie Forbidden?-cuestionó, al ver al director de la Primaria 119 de Danville.

-¡El mismo, Heinz!-afirmó, sonriente.

Felices, se dieron un gran abrazo y soltaron una carcajada malévola.

-¡Volviste, Freddie! ¿Cómo fue tu tiempo extra en Afganistán?

-Horrible… pero es una larga historia… ¡ven! Conmigo están Maggie y Teddy.

-¿Los profesores?

-Así es.

-¡Qué bueno! Hoy será una noche genial…

El científico se saludó con los maestros, y los cuatro se sentaron en la barra para hablar entre ellos e incluyendo a Buck en su conversación.

* * *

Phineas ya le había abierto la puerta de la casa a su novia, y le había permitido entrar.

-Gracias por venir, Isa. Tenía que hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hoy.

-Yo también… es que… quería disculparme…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Tenías razón. Que seamos novios no significa que debamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Necesitamos ratos para cada uno.

-Pero yo debería disculparme… es que yo fui quien te dejó en el parque, y estoy terriblemente arrepentido.

Ella lo miró, y le preguntó:

-Querías estar con Ferb, ¿verdad?

-Pero sólo porque lo veía triste y solitario, amor, como te dije hoy...

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Hiciste bien.

-Pero…

-Mira, ¿por qué no mejor lo olvidamos? No voy a dejarte por algo tan tonto como esto.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero me gustaría compensarte de cualquier modo. Y sé como…

Y la condujo afuera, al patio.

-¡Oh, Phineas!-gritó ella, al ver la pista de patinaje.

-Vacía y sólo para nosotros dos… tengo unos patines para ti, ¿me acompañarías?

Al decir esto, le extendió la mano.

-Sabes que mi respuesta ante todo lo que me digas será sí, Phineas…

Felices, se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron a patinar, dando saltos, abrazándose y divirtiéndose mientras se deslizaban por el hielo. Era la noche perfecta.

Mientras, Ferb los miraba desde adentro. Tal vez las cosas sí debían ser de esa manera… sin importar si quedaba solo. Phineas amaba a Isabella, y ella lo amaba también… debían estar juntos…

Los volvió a mirar, y sonrió. Sí, así debían ser las cosas.

* * *

Más o menos dos horas después de haber entrado al bar, Heinz, aprovechando que ya no podía haber más acciones legales contra él, decidió volver a su edificio. Luego de caminar unas calles, fue hasta su hogar y entró a su departamento para descansar luego de un día agitado.

-Debería llamar a un albañil para que arregle esta pared-murmuró, mirando los hoyos que la pelea con Perry el Ornitorrinco había provocado-Ah, qué más da, lo haré mañana.

Estaba un poco ebrio y con mucha fatiga. Sí, la cama era lo mejor… pero, al prender la luz de su sala, descubrió que había alguien más allí, sentado en el sofá.

-¿Vanessa?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-Sí, soy yo-respondió ella, seria.

Se miraron un momento, y luego él continuó:

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu madre?

-Ella no sabe que estoy contigo. Ni quiera sabe que estoy fuera de casa…

-¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

Ella sonrió, se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Papá… ¿escuchaste eso? Tú sigues siendo mi padre… sé que intentaste volar esta ciudad, incluyéndome a mí, pero eso ya no importa… quiero estar contigo, pa. No sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Emocionado, el doc se puso a lloriquear.

-¿De veras?-preguntó él.

-Sí, papá… porque eres mi padre… sé que te dije que odiaba, y todo eso… pero sin importar lo que pase, sigues siendo aquel que intentó hacerme feliz pese a que nunca aprecié lo que hacías por mí…

-Bueno… yo debería pedir perdón por haberme comportado de forma tan loca ayer… lamento haber intentado acabar con Danville…

-No hay problema… pero ahora que estamos solos, pa, quiero que me hagas una promesa…

-¿Qué promesa?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. La forma en que lo hacia era enternecedora.

-Deja la maldad… por favor, papá.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dejar la maldad?

-Hazlo por mí, por favor… quiero que de ahora en adelante nos llevemos bien…

-Podemos llevarnos bien, Vanessa… no importa si soy malo o bueno…

-¡Oh, vamos!-le gritó, enojada-¿Qué te cuesta dejar de ser malo?

-Tengo muchos amigos, hija, y no quiero dejarlos…

-Pues son tus amigos o yo. Elije.

Y le dio la espalda. Heinz quedó perplejo… sí, eran sus amigos o su hija, lo único que tenía en el mundo.

-¿Hija?

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella, sin voltearse.

-Tú ganas. No volverás a verme haciendo maldades.

Emocionada, se dio vuelta y lo abrazó, feliz.

-Gracias, papá… ojalá a partir de ahora podamos llevarnos bien.

-Siempre quise llevarme bien contigo, hija.

Se volvieron a abrazar, y ella se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-¡Oye, espera!-le dijo su padre-No respondiste mi pregunta… ¿no deberías estar con tu madre?

-Oh, sí… no te lo dije… ¡Papá, voy a vivir contigo más seguido!-le comentó, contenta.

-¿Qué? Pero… no puedes hacer eso… la ley me prohíbe tenerte los días de semana…

-La ley no puede vernos todo el tiempo, y no puede separar a un padre de su hija. Bien, ¿qué dices?

Doof la miró con dulzura, cosa rara en él, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te veré mañana, papá…-le dijo ella, antes de irse a dormir.

Y se metió dentro del cuarto que ella tenía en el departamento de Heinz. Entonces, él suspiró aliviado.

-Je, je, ingenua… claro que no me verás haciendo maldades… ¡aunque las haré, en definitiva! Oh, por cierto, creo que debo apagar el Calorizador…

El aparato apuntaba su mira hacia la ventana, abierta. Justo cuando lo iba a desconectar, recordó que aún tenía su contrato en la mano.

-Como engañé a ese estúpido Monoceja…-murmuró, y se puso a leerlo, en voz alta:-"Ante la firma de mi persona, libero a Heinz Doofenshmirtz de todos los cargos en su contra, sólo para ser nuevamente enfrentado por Perry el Ornitorrinco…" ¿Qué? ¿Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¿Y esto desde cuando estaba escrito?

Volvió a leer el contrato varias veces, sólo para darse cuenta de que a él también lo habían engañado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Otra vez tengo que luchar? ¡No es justo…!

-Misión cumplida, Agente P-le dijo el Mayor Monograma a Perry, muerto de risa, mientras, junto con Carl, espiaban a Heinz por el ojo de la cerradura-Puedes retirarte.

El animal volvió a su casa, también riéndose, al mismo tiempo que el malvado seguía quejándose.

-¡Te odio, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó, furioso.

Y de la rabia que tenía, golpeó con su puño el Calorizador, causando que un rayo caliente saliera disparado de él. El ruido hizo que Vanessa se asustara y saliera de su cuarto, sólo para ver a su padre con una sonrisa cómplice y al objeto humeando.

-Bueno… adiós promesa…-susurró, y volvió a meterse en la pieza.

El disparo siguió su trayectoria hasta llegar al patio trasero de los Flynn-Fletcher, convirtiendo la pista de hielo en un enorme charco.

Afortunadamente, Phineas e Isabella habían dejado de patinar hacía largo rato, y se encontraban parados en el frente de la casa, al lado de la calle, tomados de la mano y mirando las estrellas.

-Ésta es la mejor noche de mi vida, Phineas-le dijo ella.

-La mía también, Isa.

Se dieron un beso y siguieron contemplando el firmamento. Todo ante la mirada atenta de Ferb, quien ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a su hermano. No importaba si ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él. No importaba si ahora él pasaba más ratos con su novia. El verano había terminado, pero no la diversión… y había que dejar que las cosas pasaran solas. Todo estaba perfecto, y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo.

-Vive y deja vivir-murmuró, sonriendo, mientras su hermano y su novia se abrazaban.

**Fin del primer episodio**

* * *

**¡Y esto ha sido el primer capítulo! Un poco cursi, ¿no? Pues a no desesperar: en la próxima entrega, una comedia política en donde el hombre más bueno y el más malvado (si se lo puede llamar así) de Danville se enfrentarán por el puesto del alcalde. Capítulo II, "La vida moderna de Lawrence". ¡No se lo pierdan! **

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, y me alegra que les esté gustando. También quiero responder los reviews de **DinkyLinkyGirl **(Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, los profes son bastante extraños...) **Napo-1 **(No, no es todo lo que dije... hay muchas más sorpresas guardadas) **Taniushka **(wow, yo también tuve una obra. Espero que la tuya haya salido bien) **carlamescua **(¡mucho gusto en conocerte! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias) **sangheili13 **(ya tienes a Doof como eneamigo de Perry de nuevo, y con el perdón de Vanessa. Veremos qué pasa con Ferbessa) **Ez116 **(Doof está de vuelta... en cuanto a Ferb, tiene dos opciones, veremos cuál toma con el transcurso del fic) **niiary **(bienvenido, y ¡muchas gracias! Es como me gusta escribir) **DigiPhissy156 **(Ferb tendrá un rol bastante importante en la serie) **clau016 **(espero que eso quiera decir que te gustó) **Artemis The Cat 1986** (Es una muy buena canción para parodiar... ah, y tranquilo, Ferb a partir de ahora no estará triste) **lord clerigo **(muchas gracias, el sábado debe ser siempre un día de fiesta) y **dark-Master-or-light-master **(Varios más aparte de Francis se pasarán de la raya en esta historia). ¡Muchas gracias!

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	3. La vida moderna de Lawrence Parte 1

¡Hola, fans de P&F! Hoy retomamos con el segundo capítulo.

A partir de este episodio dejo lo cursi e incluyo otros temas, en este caso, la política, así como un lenguaje más adulto (alguna que otra palabra no habitual en la serie). Por otro lado, hace un tiempo le prometí a un usuario amigo que Doof iba a volver con todo. Espero que en este capítulo se destaque.

Antes de empezar, les dejo una pequeña reflexión sobre nosotros, los fans. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

_Felices, animados, locos. Así somos los fanáticos de Phineas y Ferb. Caminando por las calles de la vida enseñando nuestros ideales y disfrutando cada día. Pero, en muchas ocasiones, nuestro mensaje no es entendido, y es cuando el hombre aprovecha y nos encierra en un tanque de agua. Pasará tiempo, pero lograremos escapar, porque no debemos dejar ganar al aburrimiento. Una vez más, el hombre intentará detener nuestras locuras... pero los fans volveremos a escapar. Siempre volveremos a escapar. Porque somos animados, de remate estamos, por eso nos llamamos... ¡fans de Phineas y Ferb!_**

* * *

**

****************

Capítulo II

**La vida moderna de Lawrence**

"_Sano, pero políticamente incorrecto"_

**Primera Parte**

La familia estaba, como siempre, reunida en la mesa para el desayuno de las siete. Todos, excepto Candace, la cual aprovechaba la hora de ventaja sobre sus demás familiares.

-Candace sí que es suertuda-opinó Phineas, un poco molesto.

-Una hora menos de descanso no te hace más afortunado, amor-le dijo su madre-Después de todo, el día dura lo mismo para todos, y hay distintas formas de aprovecharlo.

-Así es, querida-le dijo su marido-Por cierto… ¿no me haces esos huevos fritos que cocinas tan bien?

-¿Huevos? Lawrence, es malo para tu corazón… ¿recuerdas el último examen médico?

-Vamos, sólo tenía un poco de hipertensión… Oh, y… ¿no me haces tocino?

-Vamos, amor, no es tan difícil hacer un poco de dieta.

-¿Dieta? Demonios, Linda… no estoy tan gordo…

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero, por alguna razón, no estaba donde debía estar.

-¡Linda! ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

-¡Pero debería estar sobre la mesada!

-Tal vez Perry se lo comió-sugirió Phineas.

El ornitorrinco gruñó y escupió una pelota de plástico.

-Vaya, no la veía desde que tenía siete años-comentó el pelirrojo, y la agarró.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver el teléfono!-gritó Lawrence, cada vez más furioso.

-Querido, no te enojes… puede hacerte daño.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Finalmente, el aparato dejó de sonar, y se activó la contestadora automática, que comenzó a reproducir el mensaje que había grabado la persona que había llamado.

-Hola, Candace… ¿cómo está mi pelirroja favorita? Escucha, hoy no voy a ir a la escuela, porque estoy enfermo… vaya… ¡quisiera tenerte a mi lado en la cama ahora mismo…! Bueno… sólo eso era. Nos vemos pronto, amor…

No hacía falta aclarar que la persona en cuestión era Jeremy Johnson.

-¿Cómo que "amor"?-preguntó mamá.

-¿Y cómo que quisiera tenerla con él en la cama?-preguntó papá.

Para empeorar las cosas, Candace ya había bajado, alarmada por tantos gritos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó-¿Ferb se atragantó de nuevo?

-¡Jovencita!-exclamó Lawrence-¿Qué sucede entre Jeremy y tú?

-Eh… ¡nada!-exclamó nerviosa.

-¡No es cierto! Es tu novio… ¿verdad?

-Yo…

Miró al piso, avergonzada, y siguió:

-Sí, así es.

-Oh, Candace-le dijo mamá, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Y la abrazó.

-Mamá… ¿no estás enojada?

-Claro que no… si no me enojé con Phineas… ¿acaso voy a enojarme contigo?

-Pues yo sí-se quejó Lawrence-Hija, ¿por qué lo ocultaste así?

-Bueno, es que era algo secreto entre él y yo…

-¡Hay cosas que debes decirnos!-la retó-¡Somos tus padres y tenemos derecho de saber!

Phineas y Ferb miraban la conversación y seguían comiendo su cereal.

-Vamos, querido, no es tan grave-trató de calmarlo Linda.

-Sí, sí lo es, porque en el futuro esto puede traer problemas.

-¿Quieres olvidarlo?-le preguntó su hija, también un poco enojada.

-Tal vez, con el tiempo-contestó el inglés, enojado-Ah, y no te olvides de mi comida, Linda.

-Pero no es bueno para…

-Ya escuché eso antes.

Resignada, la señora Flynn se vio obligada a preparar la comida pedida por su marido, el cual acusó problemas en el pecho antes de irse a trabajar, media hora después de terminar el desayuno.

-Te dije que te haría mal-le recordó ella-Pero claro, tú no escuchas…

-Es que debía llegar temprano al trabajo, querida-se excusó el hombre.

-Sólo cuídate, ¿quieres?-le dijo, y se despidió de él con un beso.

Lawrence se subió a su auto y se fue a su trabajo, aún con dolor.

-¿Papá estará bien, ma?-le preguntó Phineas a su madre.

-Tranquilo, hijo… y, por cierto, ¿no deben ir a la escuela?

-Ya nos íbamos…-dijo, y abandonaron el hogar.

Linda y Candace los vieron alejarse.

-Yo sí temo por él-comentó la adolescente, preocupada.

-Sí, yo también hija. Bueno… ¿quieres que hablemos de Jeremy?

Candace la miró extrañada. Un momento después, dijo:

-Sí, sí quiero.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Lawrence llegaba a su trabajo. Salió corriendo con su maletín en la mano y entró al edificio donde ejercía su labor.

-Buen día, señor Fletcher-lo saludó Nancy, la recepcionista.

-Buen día, Nancy… ¿llegué bien?

-Dos minutos de anticipación. Pero la gente ya está en el auditorio.

-Voy de inmediato.

La tarea de Lawrence era rematar antigüedades. Habiendo llegado a la puerta, respiró hondo y entró.

-Buenos días, damas y caballeros-saludó-La cesión matutina ha comenzado.

El público aplaudió. Lawrence se subió al escenario presente en el auditorio y encendió el proyector de diapositivas.

-Bien-dijo, y mostró la imagen reproducida en una pantalla-nuestro primer artículo es esta estufa del siglo XVIII, que perteneció al rey del país de Druselstein, Pantaleón Doofenshmirtz… vaya, ese nombre se me hace familiar…-dijo en voz baja, y luego prosiguió:-Y cuyo precio está valuado ya en doscientos mil dólares… ¿alguien ofrece más?

-¿Doscientos mil dolarucos por una estufa?-preguntó alguien del público-¿Quién pone esos precios?

-Señor, por favor-trató de calmarlo Lawrence.

-¡En serio! ¡Esto es una estafa!

-No, señor, es una estufa…

-¡Quiero decir que es un robo! ¡Es demasiado por una cosa así!

-¡Señor, le advierto que puedo sacarlo de aquí si yo quiero, así que le advierto que se calle!

-¡Cállese usted! ¡No hay razón para pagar tanto por un artículo inservible! ¡Y todos ustedes me dan asco!-le gritó a todas las demás personas del lugar.

-¡Oye, cuida tu boca!-le gritó una mujer, y lo golpeó en la mejilla, dando lugar a una implacable bronca.

-¡Señores!-gritó el señor Fletcher, cada vez más nervioso-¡Calma, por favor!

Pero la bronca era cada vez más fuerte. Lawrence gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Basta, por favor! ¡No somos animales! ¡Por favor, dejen de…!

Pero, súbitamente, sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho. Sin poder hacer nada, se derrumbó sobre el escenario.

La gente lo miró. El hombre había sufrido un infarto.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital!-gritó una señora.

-No, ¡mejor quitémosle su reloj! Creo que es un Rolex…-sugirió un tipo.

Los demás lo miraron enojados.

-¿Qué? Ya debe estar muerto…

-Claro que no, zoquete-le dijo otro-Vamos, ayúdenme.

Rápidamente, varias personas cargaron a Lawrence mientras otra llamaba una ambulancia con su celular.

* * *

Media hora después, ya con el señor Fletcher en el hospital siendo operado, Linda recibió una llamada. Candace ya había partido hacia la secundaria de Danville.

-¿Hola?-preguntó al atender, para luego quedar completamente pasmada-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Infarto? ¡Voy ahora mismo!

Como un rayo, la señora Flynn cruzó la calle y tocó a la puerta de su vecina, la señora Vivian García-Shapiro, madre de Isabella.

-¿Qué sucede, Linda?-preguntó la mujer, al abrir-Vaya, te ves peor que cuando te quitaron Internet...

-¡Vivian, mi marido está en el hospital! ¡Necesito que me lleves!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó el auto y llevó a Linda al Hospital General de Danville, el cual tenía un aviso en un cartel que decía "Terapia con botox gratis con cada operación".

-Bueno, al menos podrás parecer un poco más joven-le dijo la conductora.

-Por favor, Vivian, ¡mi esposo se está muriendo! Escucha, ve a las escuelas de mis hijos y tráelos. Yo llamaré para avisar.

-De acuerdo, Linda-dijo la madre de Isabella, y partió de nuevo.

Mamá entró corriendo al hospital y preguntó por su marido.

-Lo están operando-le dijo un enfermero-Pero no se preocupe, por ahora todo va bien.

-Oh, bueno… eso es un alivio…

-¿Tiene seguro médico?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien… suertudos.

Y se fue. Unas horas más tarde, ya con los niños y la adolescente presentes en el lugar, se les dio permiso de entrar a la nueva sala donde Lawrence fue trasladado luego de la exitosa operación.

-¡Querido!-exclamó Linda, abrazándolo-¡Pensé que… pensé que no volvería a verte!

-Oh, amor… fue terrible… todo se desvanecía… luego vi algo… ¡eras tú! ¡Tú estabas allí, Linda! ¡Y Ferb también!-exclamó señalándolo-¡De hecho, todos estaban allí!

Los cuatro se miraron extrañados.

-Y… Perry también, ¿no?-preguntó Phineas.

-No, él no-dijo Lawrence.

-Igualmente, querido, creo que debes admitir que yo tenía razón-le dijo su mujer, un poco enojada.

-Sí, Linda… Tenías razón. Siempre tuviste razón. Pero luego de esta experiencia, creo que debo aprender a valorar más mi vida…

-¿Qué harás?-le preguntó Candace.

-No estaré aquí para siempre, pero puedo ayudar a los que sí estarán… ¡Haré de Danville un mejor lugar para vivir!

-Así me gusta, cariño-le dijo Linda-Bueno, me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero debo ir a mi terapia de botox. Nos vemos, Lawrence.

Y le dio un beso en la frente. Los demás se quedaron mirando cómo se iba de la sala.

* * *

Luego de unas semanas de rehabilitación, a Lawrence se le permitió abandonar el Hospital General de Danville. Lo primero que hizo, obviamente, fue volver a su trabajo y recuperar el auto. Luego, regresó a su hogar, para comenzar con su proyecto. Llevó la computadora a la cocina y comenzó a hacer cuentas y buscar información.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Phineas, al verlo sentado escribiendo y buscando cosas en la máquina.

-Estoy revisando cómo se gasta el presupuesto en el Área Limítrofe. Cada vez nos cobran más en impuestos, pero no avanzamos.

-Venimos de una crisis, ¿recuerdas, pa?-preguntó Candace-Aún tenemos deudas...

-Pues ya deberíamos haber salido de ella... no sé por qué aún estamos endeudados...

-Coltrane dice que el alcalde desperdicia el dinero en cosas innecesarias. Me dijo que gastó más dinero en su mansión que para mejorar las calles.

-¿Quién es Coltrane?-preguntó el señor Fletcher.

-El novio de Stacy.

-Oh, bien… es una fuente confiable.

-Bueno, en realidad, no creo que lo sea…

-Claro que lo es. Y si no, mira, aquí lo tengo.

Candace estiró un poco su cuello de lápiz para ver mejor la pantalla. En efecto, una noticia resaltaba el hecho mencionado por ella.

-Vaya, era cierto.

-Y según tengo entendido-siguió hablando Lawrence-el hecho de haber legalizado el juego hace unos años no ha proveído ganancias significativas para el estado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Candace.

-Aquí lo tengo-repitió el hombre, y la pelirroja vio una nueva noticia que verificaba lo dicho por él.

-¿Crees que todo esto sea suficiente evidencia?-preguntó Linda, sin una sola arruga en la cara.

-¿Evidencia para qué?

-Para que renuncie.

-Linda, yo no quiero hacer renunciar a nadie, simplemente le recomendaré al alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz algunas cosas para mejorar la ciudad… vaya, insisto en que ese nombre se me hace familiar.

-Bien. ¿Irás ahora?

-No lo sé. Tal vez mañana, o pasado… pero iré, en definitiva.

Esa misma tarde, el inglés se dirigió al ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Danville. El alcalde se encontraba ocupado.

-Pero necesito hablar con él, es urgente-se quejó Lawrence.

-Lo siento-lo paró un guardia, que usaba anteojos negros-pero el alcalde está hablando con un importante miembro de la ONU…

-Eso no lo cree ni mi difunta abuelita-dijo, enojado.

Y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Doofenshmirtz, sólo para verlo jugando al dominó con una tortuga.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó el inglés.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Roger, avergonzado, mientras retomaba su lugar en el sillón del alcalde-¿En que…? ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-¡Señor Doofenshmirtz! ¡He estado revisando las acciones que ha hecho el ayuntamiento desde que usted asumió, y realmente me enferman! ¡Esto se dará a saber!-exclamó, y le lanzó su informe, un libro bastante gordo con un patito en la portada.

-Pues… yo… yo…

-¡Espero que tenga una buena explicación para todo!

-Bien… mientras no mencione lo de la tortuga…

-Lo haré.

-Entonces, ¡adiós!-gritó, y apretó un botón en su escritorio, provocando que una compuerta en el piso se abriera.

Afortunadamente, Lawrence estaba ubicado un metro a su derecha, por lo cual no funcionó.

-Está en graves problemas-le dijo el inglés, con una mirada sarcástica en el rostro.

-Bueno, no me deja alternativa…-y, parándose sobre su escritorio, saltó hacia el agujero en el suelo.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó un momento después, y la compuerta se cerró.

-¿Dónde está el alcalde?-preguntó el guardia, alarmado.

-Saltó por ahí. ¿Adónde lleva?

-Ni idea…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Roger llegaba a la China, donde un agricultor se lo encontró.

-Oh, _otlo _esclavo más _pala_ mi campo. Vamos, vaya a _cultival_.

-¡No puede hacerme eso!-se quejó-¡Soy el alcalde de Danville!

-_Pelo_ esto no es Danville-le dijo el tipo-Vamos, a _tlabajal_.

* * *

-¿Y quién va a estar en su puesto?-preguntó el hombre.

-Bueno,-trató de explicarle Lawrence, tomando el pergamino escrito el día de la fundación de Danville-según esto, "en caso de muerte, licencia por maternidad, locura maniática o escape de la ley, debe haber elecciones en la ciudad siete días después de los hechos sucedidos al alcalde. Como el sistema es bipartidista, deben presentarse dos candidatos. Si a la semana sólo hay un candidato, ése será el alcalde electo.".

-Bien-dijo el guardia-¿Y quiénes serán los candidatos?

-Habrá que esperar para ver.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, la familia se encontraba cenando en la mesa. La noticia de la fuga del alcalde causó una gran conmoción en la ciudad, que ya estaba esperando por sus dos candidatos.

-Dijiste que no intentarías hacer renunciar al alcalde-le dijo Linda.

-Yo no hice nada. Él se fue solito.

-Oye, papá…-le dijo Phineas.

-¿Qué, hijo?

-Bueno, ya que están buscando candidatos… ¿por qué no te postulas?

-¿Yo? ¿Alcalde?

-Sería genial-comentó Candace-podríamos pedirte vacaciones permanentes.

-Esa no es la labor del gobernante, hija. Igualmente, no lo sé…

-Postularte para alcalde será bueno para ti, pa.-trató de convencerlo Phineas-Puedes ganar muchos premios.

-Ah… no lo sé.

-Incluso premios que no tienen nada que ver con política.

-¿En serio? Eso es otra cosa…

-Como un Óscar…

-¡Increíble!

-Un Grammy…-sugirió Linda.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó Lawrence, cada vez más contento.

-Un Emmy…-propuso Candace.

-Oh, no, entonces no-dijo el inglés, ya sin sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Fletcher, postúlate!-le gritó su mujer.

-Sí, bebé...

Al día siguiente, Lawrence oficializó su candidatura, acompañado de su esposa Linda. Lo hizo como invitado del programa de noticias "Danville Hoy", conducido por Dink Winkerson.

-Bueno, señor Fletcher-le dijo Dink al terminar el programa-Que tenga suerte para las elecciones de la próxima semana.

-Gracias, Dink. Y si mi contrincante es el vencedor, espero que él o ella sea una persona decente y que tenga muchas ganas de hacer de Danville una mejor ciudad para todos…

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Mirando el noticiero del mediodía, tratando de comer su almuerzo y acompañado de su hija Vanessa, el malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz miraba la pantalla con furia.

-¡Rayos y recontra rayos!-exclamó éste.

La adolescente soltó una risita. El hecho de que su padre tuviera acento alemán le dio mucho humor a la frase, llena de erres.

-Deja de reírte, Vanessa. Esto es serio.

-Vamos, papá… ¿no estás feliz de que tu hermano se haya ido del cargo?

-No tanto… ¡porque ahora, otra persona buena asumirá! ¿Cuándo será el tiempo de los malvados? Creo que ya es tiempo de que alguno de los nuestros lo haga. Tal vez Rodney o el Doctor Diminutivo quieran hacerlo…

A Vanessa se le erizaron los pelos. Escuchar los nombres de los repugnantes compañeros de Heinz en la fraternidad de los científicos malvados le provocaba escalofríos.

-No creo que ellos quieran-comentó la adolescente-Tal vez otros sí, como tú, o el padre de…

-¿Yo?

-¿Eh?

Vanessa se golpeó la cabeza: había metido la pata.

-¡Qué gran idea, hija! Ser científico malvado y alcalde a la vez… ¡Gracias, hija! Prepararé la cámara para poder dar mi discurso de candidatura.

Y se fue a buscar el aparato. Mientras, Vanessa se lamentaba.

-Haz como Ferb y no hables de más-se dijo, y luego le preguntó a su padre:-¿No irás a postularte, verdad?

-Vanessa, yo no nací en este maldito país, pero es mi hogar, y debo contribuir para mejorarlo. Por algo me nacionalicé ni bien llegué, en los ochenta… Además, no puedo permitir que se produzca lo mismo que hace unos años, cuando me mandaron a Afganistán.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuiste a la guerra? ¿Fue por eso que dejé de verte?

-Así es, hija. Yo era parte de un ejército aguerrido, donde todos éramos de Danville. Y, de hecho, cosas muy extrañas sucedieron en ese lugar. Una vez, el alcalde de ese momento, creo que era el nieto ilegítimo de Richard Nixon, nos visitó y descubrimos algo sobre él…

**Flashback**

_Los soldados estadounidenses charlaban en su carpa, situada en pleno territorio bélico en Afganistán, y tomaban cerveza._

_-Oye, Doof, dicen que hoy viene Ricky Nixon-le comentó su amigo "Freddie" Forbidden._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó Heinz-¿Y cuándo?_

_-Está por entrar._

_Entonces, una voz anunció:_

_-¡Atención! ¡Aquí llega el alcalde de Danville Richard W. Nixon!_

_Los soldados se pusieron firmes, y el alcalde de ese momento entró a la carpa donde residía el pelotón._

_-¡Buenas noches!-saludó-¡Quiero saludar a este grupo que lucha por la patria y decirles que si destruyen tres aviones terroristas más les daremos doble ración de cerveza!_

_-¡Ehhhh!-gritaron todos, y se pusieron a festejar._

_En eso, Nixon creyó haber apagado el micrófono y gritó, confiado: _

_-¡Saddam-Alá-Ibrahim!_

_Un "Uhhhhh" se escuchó de fondo, y Doof gritó:_

_-¡Es musulmán! ¡Denle con lo que tengan!_

_Y lo echaron de la carpa a zapatazos._

**Fin del Flashback**

Vanessa lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y todo eso es cierto?

-Bueno, lo de los zapatazos es mentira… en realidad lo colgamos y tiramos el cadáver al mar…

-¿Qué?

-Era nuestro deber, hija…

-Vamos, en serio, papá, ¿de veras quieres postularte?

-Mira, si quieres que otro alcalde musulmán venga a hacer de la suyas en una ciudad de la nación estadounidense, estás muy equivocada, hija. Vamos, toma la cámara y filma mi discurso. Iré a maquillarme.

* * *

Esa noche, los Flynn-Fletcher cenaban contentos. Lawrence podría ser alcalde de la ciudad, un logro importantísimo para la familia.

-Sólo hay que esperar que no haya otro candidato-dijo Candace.

-O que ese candidato sea un perfecto imbécil-dijo Phineas.

-A ver, chicos, hagan silencio que empiezan las noticias.

Una pegadiza melodía se escuchó, y comenzó el noticiero de las ocho.

-Hola, soy Dink Winkerson-saludó el conductor-y esto es "Danville Hoy"… nuestra noticia del momento: ¡el señor Lawrence Fletcher ya tiene a su contrincante para las elecciones!

-¿Qué?-exclamó el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó la adolescente.

-El señor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, aquí celebrando ebrio en el pasado día de San Patricio,-habló Dink mientras en cámara mostraban la desagradable foto correspondiente al momento-ha oficializado su candidatura desde su escondite secreto.

Y mostraron el pobre video casero que Vanessa había filmado:

-Yo, Heinz Doofenshmirtz,-dijo éste, detrás de un escritorio y con una bandera estadounidense colgada en la pared-he decidido postularme para alcalde de Danville, para acabar con esta era de decadencia e inseguridad que nos molesta a todos. No tengo más que decir. Adiós.

Pero pensando que Vanessa había cortado, siguió hablando:

-Hija, ¿cómo estuve? ¿Se me vieron los ya sabes qué?

-¡Papá, aún estás al aire…!-le advirtió ella.

-¡Maldita sea y la…!-gritó con furia, al mismo tiempo que la señal se cortaba, evitando que se escuchara el insulto de Doofenshmirtz.

Dink se quedó mirando el video, totalmente sorprendido, para luego recordar que él también estaba al aire, conduciendo el noticiero.

-Fuerte discurso,-aseguró-pero… ¿será suficiente para ganar las elecciones?

La familia se quedó mirando la pantalla, de una forma similar a la de Dink, sin decir absolutamente nada. Entonces, como solía suceder, Ferb rompió el silencio:

-A veces me pregunto si el sistema realmente funciona-comentó.

* * *

Lo de Doofenshmirtz parecía poco serio. Mientras que Lawrence hacía campañas bien organizadas y con mucha gente acompañándolo, Heinz no hacía más que preparar miserables escenarios en alguna que otra esquina del Área Limítrofe y hablando sin sentido hacia un público que jamás lo oiría.

Pero, curiosamente, tendría la oportunidad para acercarse al público: cuatro días antes de las elecciones se presentaría en un debate junto a su enemigo en una edición especial del programa de Dink Winkerson.

Ambos candidatos se sentían un poco nerviosos antes de dirigirse al estudio donde se grababa el programa.

-No puedo creer que vuelva a ver a ese sujeto-se quejó Lawrence, mientras se arreglaba el traje-Ahora sé por qué recordaba ese apellido extraño… Linda, ¿qué demonios le viste a ese criminal para salir con él?

-Bueno… en primer lugar, porque no tenía a nadie más para ir al auto cinema… y, en segundo... bueno, porque fue el primero que al preguntarle si quería ir no me dijo que era homosexual...

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz en su Camioneeeetaaaa!

Al mismo tiempo, Heinz y su hija iban al estudio en el vehículo de "Malvados y Asociados".

-Sé que suena raro que pregunte esto, pero… ¿por qué no vamos en Norm?-preguntó Vanessa, haciendo referencia a la función camioneta del robot, que ya había sido reparado por su padre.

-Por favor, hija. Norm ya tiene bastante trabajo siendo mi asesor. Será mi mano derecha en el gobierno cuando sea elegido alcalde.

-Por cierto… sé que siempre quisiste dominar el Área Limítrofe, pero... ¿por qué recién ahora se te ocurre postularte?

-Bueno… eso es porque siempre se me ocurrió tratar de dominarla de la manera malvada… pero he recapacitado y he decidido hacerlo de buena forma.

-Vaya… me sorprende de ti, papá, visto que siempre te has comportado de manera maniática y de las formas más malvadas conocidas… ¡sólo estás mintiendo para luego iniciar una dictadura! ¿Verdad?

-Pues… a decir verdad… sí.

-Déjame aquí-le dijo, enojada.

-Pero…

-Dije-Que-Me-Dejes-Aquí-le repitió, hablando de forma entrecortada.

Heinz paró el vehículo y ella se bajó. Luego, se fue.

-Se fue en serio… ¡Papá! ¡Espera, no quería…!

Pero Doofenshmirtz ya estaba muy lejos para oírla. Entonces, sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y dijo:

-Nota para el resto de tu vida… ¡Haz como Ferb y no hables de más!

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el esperado momento del debate entre Heinz y Lawrence. Habiéndose cumplido las ocho de la noche, comenzó el programa. Una gran cantidad de personas habían acudido al estudio donde se grababa el noticiero en vivo.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo!-exclamó el conductor-Soy Dink Winkerson, y aquí estamos en una edición especial de "Danville Hoy", con público incluido… Y ahora, en nuestro programa y de forma exclusiva, ¡los dos candidatos a alcalde de Danville juntos para el debate!

El público aplaudió con fervor.

-En primer lugar, ¡el señor Lawrence Fletcher!

Hubo aplausos generalizados a favor del candidato número uno.

-Gracias-saludó el inglés, y se paró detrás de su atril.

-Y a su lado,-prosiguió Dink-¡el señor Heinz Doofenshmirtz!

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

-Bah, cierren la boca, perdedores-los calló, y se colocó tras su atril.

-Y en nuestro panel, el ex-acalde de Danville Zac Barry, el senador Martin Johanssen y la politóloga Gabriela Hudgens…

-Mi nombre es Daniela-corrigió la mujer.

-Pero aquí dice "Gabriela"…

-Déjela, hombre, que ella sabe como se llama-lo retó Heinz.

Ni bien abrió la boca, los abucheos volvieron a escucharse.

-¡Ya, que traje un arma y sé como usarla!-se quejó.

-Suficiente, señor Doofenshmirtz-lo calló Dink-Bien, la primera pregunta estará a cargo de la cara bonita de este panel…

Daniela iba a hablar, pero la pregunta la terminó haciendo Zac.

-Bien. Señor Fletcher, ¿cómo espera solucionar el pago de la deuda que tiene esta ciudad?

-El presupuesto no alcanza por como estamos ahora-comenzó a hablar el inglés, mientras Heinz lo miraba con odio-Es necesario tomar medidas como dar más trabajo y no utilizar el dinero ganado en obras sin sentido…

-Eso es demasiado básico, Fletcher-lo interrumpió el científico.

Una vez más, la gente volvió a abuchearlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Heinz sacó una pistola de su delantal y convirtió en polvo a tres personas del público.

-¿Alguien quiere más?-preguntó, en tono maniático.

-¡Señor Doofenshmirtz! ¡No use su pulverizador frente a las cámaras!-lo retó Dink.

-Perdón, Dink-se disculpó, guardando el pulverizador.

-Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, y olvidando este pequeño incidente, ahora quisiera hacerle la misma pregunta a usted, señor Doofenshmirtz-dijo Zac.

-Pero aún no he terminado de…-se quejó Lawrence.

-¡Ah, bien, ya era hora!-exclamó Heinz, y empujó al inglés de regreso a su atril-Bueno, como sabrás, Zac, mi hermano Roger gastó enormes cantidades de dinero en cosas inútiles, además de que legalizó el juego en Danville y ha proveído poco a la parte cultural.

-Entonces, usted lo usaría en ese aspecto.

-Oh, sí. Soy una persona muy ética que ama la cultura.

-Creo que lo que sucedió hace unos momentos fue muy poco ético, Doofenshmirtz-lo retó su contrincante.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué acaso iba a tolerar tantos abucheos impidiendo hablar a un maldito cristiano como yo? ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!

-Yo nunca hubiera disparado un rayo mortal con una pistola a alguien sólo porque no me estuviera escuchando.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho, eh, eh?

-¡Basta los dos!-chilló el señor Winkerson, en tono afeminado.

-Perdón, Dink-dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, ahora prosigamos con la señora Hudgens…

-Y sabe que soy Daniela, ¿no?

-Sí, Daniela…-y luego dijo, en voz baja:-No quisiera estar casada con ella… otra vez.

-Tengo una pregunta para usted, señor Doofenshmirtz-le dijo.

-Adelante-respondió confiado.

-Según se ha estado hablando, usted es una persona muy poco confiable a la que se le ponen apodos muy poco ortodoxos.

-Oh, vamos, ¿a quién no?

-Bien,-dijo, y tomó una hoja-pero según esta lista, a usted se lo ha conocido con sobrenombres como "El jorobado de Druelselstein"…

-Nadie es perfecto físicamente…

Daniela siguió leyendo:

-"El flaco despistado"…

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo?

-"El alemán chillón"…

-¡Arghhh!

-Bien… mejor dejo de hablar con usted.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo Doofenshmirtz, secándose la frente, mientras Lawrence lo miraba, un tanto extrañado-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás mirando?

-Su turno, señor Johanssen-siguió Dink, también con un poco de curiosidad.

-Bien, sólo tengo una duda, y quiero hacerle esta pregunta a los dos… asuma quien asuma, ¿el juego y las apuestas se volverán ilegales?

Lawrence y Heinz se miraron. Se pusieron de espaldas al público y comenzaron a cuchichear e intercambiar ideas en secreto.

-Eh…-dijo Lawrence, dándose vuelta-Técnicamente, sí.

-¡Nooooo!-gritó, enloquecido.

Inmediatamente, se produjo un revuelo total en el estudio: gran parte de la gente comenzó a correr como loca y a golpearse. Los panelistas y el conductor se arrojaron por la ventana, intentando que, de alguna forma milagrosa, les salieran alas para volar. No funcionó, obviamente.

Los dos candidatos se quedaron mirando la escena.

-Y ahora, un comercial…-dijo Lawrence, mirando a la cámara.

-¡No me vas a robar la gloria, Fletcher!-lo calló Heinz-¡La pantalla es mía!

Y se trenzaron en una implacable riña, llevándose por delante la cámara y provocando que se perdiera la señal.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¡Esta sí que va a ser una elección complicada! ¿A quién votarías? Sólo manda Vota Doof al 2020 para votar por Heinz, y Vota Law al mismo número para votar por Lawrence. ¡La semana que viene, sabremos los resultados!**

Quiero agradecer los reviews de **superperrysecretagentp **(qué bueno verte de nuevo, hermano... sí, Perry y Doof serán eneamigos de nuevo, aunque aquí Heinz está haciendo algo completamente legal... por ahora), **carlamescua **(yo también oí ese rumor... igual mi teoría es que se ponen de novios en la peli), **Taniushka **(sí, el título hace referencia a La vida moderna de Rocko, no así su contenido), **lord clerigo **(muchas gracias, y sí, si es Phinbella vale todo), **DinkyLinkyGirl **(gracias también, y no había pensado en que Vanessa tramara algo... me diste una idea), **Doof-fan **(sí, por suerte estoy mejor, gracias... igual no habrá tantos capítulos cursis a partir de ahora... por ahí dos o tres), **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(Gracias también, y sí, lo puse como referencia a la canción), **DigiPhissy156** (entonces preparate, porque dentro de unos capítulos Ferb se viene con todo) y **niiary **(el concepto era hacer una comedia ácida pero también con momentos románticos, espero que siga bien... ah, y sí, Vanessa y Ferb se van a encontrar varias veces) y también a todos los que leen este fic.

¡Saludos, amigos, y buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	4. La vida moderna de Lawrence Parte 2

¡Hoy llega la segunda parte de este capítulo! Me alegra que el nuevo estilo les esté gustando.

En este episodio voy a incluir, por parte de Doof, algunas frases famosas (infames, mejor dicho) de políticos de mi país.

La idea del spot de Heinz me fue propuesta por BrunoProg64 en base al capítulo "Ed Bueno, Rocko Malo" de La vida moderna de Rocko. Los créditos van para Joe Murray, creador de la serie. Por otro lado, en este capi aparecerán por primera vez tres hermanitos que harán algunos cameos en la serie. Créditos para Tom Ruegger, Steven Spielberg y toda la pandilla.

Al término del capi hay una pequeña sorpresa al final. Espero les guste.

* * *

****************

Capítulo II

**La vida moderna de Lawrence**

"_Sano, pero políticamente incorrecto"_

**Segunda Parte**

Al día siguiente de los incidentes en el estudio, las repercusiones se vieron reflejadas durante el noticiero del mediodía.

-... y así es como el presidente de nuestra nación se volvió exterminador de plagas-informaba Dink Winkerson, con un brazo enyesado y un ojo morado-Y, volviendo con las noticias buenas y que de verdad importan, ayer en nuestros estudios se produjo una impactante trifulca luego de las polémicas declaraciones de ambos candidatos, los cuales coincidieron en deslegalizar el juego si alguno de ellos era elegido alcalde. Sin duda, la popularidad de ambos ha decaído luego de este incidente, sumado al hecho de que los dos se golpearon frente a las cámaras durante unos segundos, lo cual fue visto por televidentes de todo el estado.

-Estoy acabado-comentó Lawrence, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, mientras veía el programa en su casa con su familia.

-Y ahora los resultados de nuestra encuesta telefónica. El 40% de la gente aún está con el candidato de pelo castaño...

-Dink, los dos tienen pelo castaño-le informaron desde producción.

-... bien, ¿y cuál es ese candidato?-preguntó, aún al aire.

-El de lentes.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-No sabemos.

-Malditos... bien-dijo, y siguió hablando a la audiencia mientras abollaba unos papeles con el brazo bueno que le quedaba-el candidato de lentes aún conserva popularidad: el 40% de la gente está con él, mientras que un 5% todavía está con el otro. No me pregunten su nombre.

-¡Vaya, papá, aún tienes grandes chances de ganar!-lo animó Candace.

-Sí...

-Y para finalizar-siguió el locutor-el 55% restante no está de acuerdo conque alguno de estos dos gobierne, y la mayoría ha admitido que prefiere en su lugar una ardilla asesina y maniática. Esto fue "Danville Hoy", y nos despedimos... ¡Adiós!

Al mismo tiempo, y ante la mirada sorprendida de la familia, Doofenshmirtz se lamentaba por lo sucedido.

-Estoy acabado-dijo Heinz, con varias curitas en la cara-¿Cómo puede ser, Vanessa? ¿Cómo la gente puede preferir a una estúpida ardilla antes que a mí?

-No me preguntes. No puedo solucionar todos tus problemas-se quejó Vanessa.

-¡Pero no puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Faltan solo unos días para la elección y soy odiado casi todo este maldito estado!

-Creo que pueden ver que harás una dictadura. Por favor, papá, si vas a hacer eso, olvídalo y renuncia ahora...

-¿Renunciar? ¿Estás loca? Yo no renuncio, peleo...

-¡Pues pelea bien, entonces! ¡La gente no votará por un dictador!

Doof se quedó pensativo.

-Tal vez… tal vez pueda ganarme a la gente si mejoro mis discursos… ¿qué crees que deba hacer?

-No me preguntes a mí, papá, no sé de política. Vas a tener que resolverlo por tu cuenta.

Y se retiró a su habitación.

-Ah-dijo, antes de irse-compré helado de chocolate. Si quieres, está en el refrigerador.

El científico se dirigió a la cocina, sacó el postre y se puso a comerlo en la mesa, pensando en algo interesante para poder agradarle a la gente.

-Vamos, Doof, piensa... ¿qué debo hacer primero?

"Comer el helado" pensó.

-Sí, realmente debería hacer eso... tal vez me dé alguna idea...

Y se pasó toda la mañana pensando y comiendo. Para el momento del almuerzo, Vanessa salió de su cuarto y lo encontró dormido sobre un block de hojas y lo que quedaba del helado de chocolate.

-Papá... ¡papá!

-¿Eh? ¡Maldición, me quedé dormido!

-Te iría mejor si maldijeras menos.

-Maldigo cuando quiero y como quiero, hija.

-Bien, como digas. ¿Quieres que cocine algo?

De repente, una idea llegó a la cabeza del doc. Revolucionado, cambió de humor y decidió sorprender a su hija.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo voy a cocinarte esta vez. Al fin se me ha ocurrido una idea decente para poner a la gente de mi lado.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Pero primero lo primero... ¿qué quieres comer?

-Pizza.

Su padre se quedó mirándola, enojado.

-A veces me arrepiento de haberle dejado a tu madre tu custodia los días de semana.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Doof logró alquilar un auditorio para poder dar un discurso decente por primera vez. Para cuando empezó con la decoración, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Lawrence se encontraba dando un exitoso discurso en un escenario montado al lado de la estatua de Rutherford B. Hayes.

-Papá, ¿es necesario todo el decorado?-le preguntó su hija, cargando bajo el brazo un póster gigante con la cara de Heinz en él.

-Hija, hay que cautivar a la gente desde el primer momento. Eso hacen los grandes políticos que son elegidos: piensan en grande. Yo también debo hacerlo.

-¿Y ya sabes qué vas a decir?

-Tengo mi discurso preparado. Hice algunas cuentas y saqué conclusiones asombrosas. El estado me lo agradecerá.

-Bien, te estaré mirando desde uno de los palcos. Mamá estará conmigo.

-¡Genial! Mándale saludos a esa vieja loca por mí.

* * *

Finalmente, llegó la noche y todo estuvo listo. Asombrada desde el primer momento al ver la noticia en el noticiero, mucha gente fue al auditorio, localizado nada más ni nada menos que en el lugar de trabajo de Lawrence, para escuchar el discurso del doctor Doof. Cumpliéndose las nueve, hora del evento, Heinz subió al escenario del lugar y se colocó detrás del atril que habitualmente usaba el señor Fletcher para su trabajo.

No hubo aplausos ni abucheos. Sólo silencio. Entonces, comenzó a hablar:

-Hola, probando… ¿me escuchan?-preguntó, probando el micrófono-Bien. En primer lugar, quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los que se molestaron en venir…

Lo único que se escuchó fue alguien tosiendo y el ruido de un grillo.

-Compañeros-anunció-esta noche comenzaremos algo nuevo. Olvidaremos esta era de penumbras. Olvidaremos este tiempo de infelicidad, y empezaremos a construir una nueva Danville. Y les aseguro que lo que tenemos alcanza… ¡si me eligen, les prometo que el presupuesto alcanzará para todo lo que nos propongamos hacer!

Se produjo un murmullo general en todo el cuarto. La promesa que hacía el candidato sorprendió a los que estaban allí, puesto que unos meses atrás, el estado había sufrido una crisis económica que recién en ese momento comenzaba a mejorar.

-Y sí, ciudadanos del Área Limítrofe… sé perfectamente que el juego debió legalizarse para mejorar esta situación, ¡pero les aseguro que no es lo conveniente! Si yo asumo, voy a deslegalizarlo, y eso ténganlo sabido. ¡Pero no por eso sus vidas serán peores! ¡Yo jamás he jugado y estoy en perfecta salud mental!

La gente discutió cada vez más, pero en esta oportunidad no se volvió loca, sino que decidieron reflexionar entre todos. Poco a poco, comenzaron a ponerse de buen humor y a seguir escuchándolo con atención.

-Porque a mí me gusta que seamos firmes… derechos… humanos… ¡sólo tengan confianza en mí, compañeros! ¡Habrá más trabajo! ¡Ayudaré a los sindicatos! ¡Saldremos de la pobreza y seremos el mejor lugar para vivir! ¡Sólo síganme y tengan fe, porque con Doof, ustedes sí van a disfrutar!

Y, acto seguido, desplegó, sobre la pared detrás suyo, el enorme cartel con su rostro y con la palabra "Doof" en la parte superior. En eso, unas luces salieron de la nada, y dos hombres de traje, seguidos por una mujer vestida de forma elegante, se le aparecieron.

-¡Felicidades!-le dijo uno de los sujetos-Usted se ha convertido en la caricatura número cien en parodiar "Ciudadano Kane". ¡Y ahora, su premio!

-¡Oh, qué emoción!-exclamó el candidato-Y... ¿qué me gané?

-¡Un yunque en la cabeza!-gritó la mujer.

Dicho esto, ese objeto lo aplastó. Los extraños se sacaron los trajes, y revelaron ser los hermanos Warner.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!-dijo Yakko, y escaparon a toda velocidad.

Heinz se sacó el yunque de encima y miró la escena.

-Vaya-dijo, serio-La comedia de los noventa es muy estúpida.

-¡Tiene razón!-exclamó un tipo-¡Este tipo piensa como nosotros!

Inmediatamente, la gente lo ovacionó y se lo llevó en andas, para poder festejar con él.

En el palco, Charlene Doofenshmirtz, la ex-mujer del científico, había visto el muy corto discurso junto a su hija Vanessa, y ambas se sentían bastante confundidas.

-No se convertirá en alcalde, ¿verdad, mamá?-preguntó ésta última, confundida por todo lo que había pasado.

-No, hija… claro que no…

Luego de decir eso, vio como su antiguo marido era sacado, aún en andas, del auditorio, en medio de gritos y aplausos.

-…eso creo…-terminó de decir ella.

* * *

A pesar de que el discurso de Heinz había sido muy corto, lo poco que había prometido había terminado de convencer a la gente, que en los días siguientes siguieron yendo a sus actos políticos. Insólitamente, los que apoyaban a Lawrence comenzaron a dejarlo y también se unieron a los partidarios del doc. Ya no era una promesa, era una realidad: el hermano del desaparecido alcalde era ahora el máximo candidato a ocupar el lugar.

Dos días antes de las elecciones, en La Nutria Asesina…

-Los resultados de nuestra encuesta telefónica han cambiado drásticamente en los últimos días-anunció Dink Winkerson en su noticiero-En primer lugar, el candidato de pelo castaño que no tiene lentes ha trepado al primer lugar en la lista, superando a la ardilla asesina y maniática y al candidato de pelo castaño que sí tiene lentes. En instantes, les mostraremos nuestra entrevista exclusiva con la ardilla.

Sentados en la mesa que estaba en medio del bar, Heinz y sus amigos celebraban.

-¡Estás primero, Doof!-lo felicitó el director Forbidden-¡Bien por ti, muchacho!

-Gracias, Freddie-agradeció el científico, y bebió un sorbo de cerveza-Por cierto... ¿han visto mi último spot publicitario?

-¿Qué? ¿Grabaste una publicidad?

-¡Claro! Buck, deja la tele encendida, tal vez la den...

-¡Espera, creo que la están dando!-exlamó el dueño del bar.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Súbele todo!

Entonces, comenzó el comercial: una propaganda para desacreditar a su oponente. Una voz en off habló:

-La crisis mundial de 1929... el gobierno de Adolf Hitler... el comienzo del hippismo en 1967... no estamos diciendo que el señor Fletcher haya ocasionado todas esas horribles cosas... pero si lo pone a uno pensar, usted... ¿qué opina?

Al mismo tiempo, en la pantalla pasaban un pésimo fotomontaje, donde la cabeza de Lawrence, con un bigote dibujado con lápiz, estaba pegada en el cuerpo de Hitler haciendo el saludo nazi.

-Así que cuando voten por el alcalde-dijo Doof, apareciendo con el dibujo en la mano, en una especie de cuarto de limpieza con un hombre atrás barriendo-sólo recuerden... ¡Doof bueno, Fletcher malo!

-Ya termina ese tonto comercial, tengo que barrer donde estás parado-le dijo el barrendero.

El spot terminó. Mientras los amigos de Heinz lo felicitaban, los Flynn-Fletcher miraban la pantalla extrañados.

-¡Papá!-se sorprendió Candace-Debería darte vergüenza...

-¡Yo no ocasioné esas cosas!-se quejó el inglés-Ni siquiera había nacido en 1967...

-Y... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-le preguntó el profesor McGillycuddy, otra vez en La Nutria.

-Mañana haré mi último discurso antes de la veda. Espero que salga bien…

-No debes preocuparte tanto. Yo te votaré.

-¿De veras, Maggie? Bien… ya tengo un voto…

-Y conmigo tienes el segundo-lo apoyó Frederick.

-Tercero…-le dijo Brooklyn, tirado en el suelo, ebrio.

-Y yo seré el cuarto-le dijo Buck Buckerson, el dueño del local.

Emocionado, el científico se levantó y anunció:

-¡Gracias a todos! Síganme, no los voy a defraudar, compañeros. Terminaré mi discurso ahora mismo y lo presentaré mañana… ¡será el más mejor y el más largo de todos!

Y bajo una lluvia de aplausos, se fue de La Nutria, caminando bajo las estrellas rumbo a su edificio. De repente, Buck se acordó de algo.

-Oigan… ¿pagó la cerveza?

Pero ya era tarde: Heinz ya estaba bastante lejos de allí.

* * *

Faltaba un día para las elecciones y para Lawrence todo parecía perdido: muy poca gente continuaba con él, y ahora estaba último en las encuestas telefónicas. Esa mañana, antes de las elecciones, se sentía muy deprimido y hasta había estado a punto de tomar alcohol, aunque afortunadamente su mujer logró detenerlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Linda… pero no puedo aceptar esto…

-Vamos, cariño, no es el fin del mundo.

-¡Debo ser elegido, amor! No puedo permitir que ese mentiroso de Doofenshmirtz se salga con la suya… ¡mandará a Danville a la ruina!

-No te pongas así… no debes mostrar esa actitud frente a los niños…

Escondidos, Phineas, Ferb y Candace miraban la charla entre sus padres, preocupados.

-Me siento mal por papá-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí…-comentó su hermana-Está peor que aquella vez en que se intoxicó con benceno.

**Flashback**

_-¡Linda, llama una ambulancia, me estoy muriendo!-gritaba Lawrence, tirado en el piso._

_-¡En un momento, cielo!-exclamó ella-Espera, que ya termina mi telenovela._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Hay que hacer algo… ¡hoy debe dar un discurso! Y no puede hacerlo así…

Entonces, a Phineas se le encendió la lamparita.

-Chicos, ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Vamos a ayudar a papá! Construiremos un escenario y convocaremos a todo Danville para que venga a verlo. ¿Están conmigo?

-¡Sí!-gritaron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde haremos el escenario?-preguntó la adolescente.

-En un lugar donde la gente pueda verlo, llegar fácilmente y decir: "¡Es Lawrence Fletcher, y vamos a votarlo!"

-¡Así será!-exclamó ella, y corrió a pedir ayuda.

* * *

Los chicos trabajaron todo el día. Las exploradoras repartieron folletos, Baljeet y Buford vendieron calcomanías, y Candace y sus amigos ayudaron a Phineas y a Ferb a montar el escenario, en el parque Danville. No pudieron encontrar mejor lugar para presentar el último discurso del candidato de nacionalidad inglesa.

Habiéndose cumplido las cuatro y cincuenta de la tarde, a diez minutos de que comenzara el acto, todo estaba listo y ya había mucha gente observando. Varios periodistas también estaban allí.

-Para Danville Hoy, informa Dink Winkerson-dijo éste, mientras hablaba en vivo para el noticiero-desde el parque Danville. A pesar de los últimos resultados de nuestras encuestas, una multitud se ha reunido aquí para asistir al discurso final del candidato de pelo castaño que tiene lentes. ¿Cómo será? ¿Se convertirá en el nuevo favorito para mañana? Sigan sintonizando nuestro canal, y lo sabrán…

Phineas, mientras, hablaba con su hermano unos metros más atrás.

-¿Le dijiste a papá que viniera, Ferb?-le preguntó Phineas a su hermano.

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para recibirlo cuando llegara. Cinco minutos más tarde, apareció junto a su esposa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó-¿Para qué me trajeron?

-¡Para tu discurso, papá!-le respondió su hijastro, y lo hizo subir al escenario.

-Pero… no he preparado mi discurso…

-Mira, pa, esto es a matar o morir-le dijo Ferb-Si mereces ser alcalde, podrás hablar sin haberte preparado.

-Creemos en ti, papá-siguió Candace, que venía desde atrás.

Todos, grandes y chicos, le dieron su apoyo. Decidido, tomó valor y se colocó detrás del atril que los niños habían construido. Miró a la gran masa de personas que se había formado, y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola a todos-saludó-Antes que nada, agradezco que hayan venido. Por otro lado, quiero informarles que yo no tenía idea de este evento, y que por eso no tengo un discurso preparado.

Inmediatamente, se escuchó un murmullo entre la gente. Algunos se quejaron, otros comenzaron a tratarlo de incompetente.

-¿Pero saben por qué?-preguntó, súbitamente-¡Porque una persona que quiere ocupar un cargo, debe estar preparada ante todo! ¿No tiene un discurso? ¿Y eso qué importa? ¡No se necesita de una maldita hoja de papel para ganarse unos pocos aliados!

-Wow-comentó Stacy-Qué carácter.

-Ese es mi viejo-le dijo Candace.

-¡Esta ciudad no necesita de las demás para salir de una crisis! ¡Se debe salir por cuenta propia, trabajando entre todos y aportando nuestro mayor esfuerzo!

Las personas dejaron de murmurar, y se maravillaron por su forma de hablar.

-¡Y sepan que el hecho de prometer no significa nada! ¡Uno puede prometer, pero después no cumple! ¡Pero yo les prometo que si salgo elegido, y este estado no mejora, los dejaré que me echen a patadas sin problema! ¡Porque amo al Área Limítrofe, y si no la vuelvo un lugar mejor, no soy digno de vivir en ella!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Al mismo tiempo, Heinz, desde el lugar donde debía dar su respectivo acto, miraba el discurso en la televisión que Norm tenía incorporado en su estomago.

-¿Cómo puede ser que se esté llevando a mis aliados?-se preguntó, furioso-¡Voy a demostrarle quien manda! ¡Compañeros!-exclamó-Vamos a empezar ahora…

Frederick, Maggie, Buck y Teddy, este último con una taza de café en la mano, se miraron entre ellos. Eran los únicos presentes en el sitio.

-Y… ¿vieron el partido del sábado?-preguntó el director.

-¡No permitan que los engañen!-siguió hablando Lawrence-¡Este lugar mejorará y estará mejor que nunca! ¡Mañana, cuando estén ahí, encerrados, recuerden lo que he dicho! ¡Voten por mí, este ciudadano que es como ustedes y que piensa como ustedes!

-¡Fletcher al poder!-gritó un tipo-¡Fletcher al poder!

Y así, todos lo siguieron. Lo había logrado: ahora él era el favorito para las elecciones.

-¡Bien hecho, papá!-gritó Phineas.

-¡Es mi marido!-exclamó Linda, orgullosa.

El conductor del noticioso miró la escena, y siguió hablando a la cámara:

-Un poderoso discurso ha llenado de esperanza a la gente de Danville, incluyendo a este humilde servidor-y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo-El gran candidato para mañana, damas y caballeros. ¡Ahora, nos vamos al acto del señor de pelo castaño que no tiene lentes!

Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el científico, una plaza casi vacía y que no recibía muchos visitantes habitualmente.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el discurso de ese sujeto?-preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

-Pues miremos la tele-dijo Jeremy, con la nariz tapada por la gripe que había tenido días atrás, y sacó una TV portátil de algún lugar-Miren, Dink ya está llegando.

A pesar de estar casi al borde del desmayo, Winkerson se las arregló para llegar a la plaza a tiempo para transmitir el evento.

-Y ahora, vamos a escuchar las palabras del otro candidato a la alcaldía-anunció.

-Cielos. Tendré que usar mi arma secreta-susurró Doof.

Sumido en la desesperación, se acercó a su micrófono y, ante el poco público que tenía enfrente, exclamó, con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Le daré cien dólares a todo aquel que vote por mí!

El grito se oyó tan fuerte que la gente que estaba en el parque Danville para ver al inglés, pudo oírlo.

-¡Cien dólares! ¡Fuera de mi camino!-chilló el mismo tipo que había comenzado a vitorear a Lawrence.

Y, en un santiamén, todos se fueron a apoyar a Heinz, dejando al señor Fletcher y a los demás tristes y confundidos.

* * *

-Y fue unánime, señores. El candidato sin lentes, del que ahora sabemos que se llama Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ha ganado las elecciones del día de hoy para el puesto de alcalde. Triunfó con el cien por ciento de los votos, una diferencia abrumadora nunca antes vista en la historia de este estado. Desde aquí, le deseamos lo mejor para su mandato, y muchas gracias por su contribución… voy a divertirme con este amiguito… esto fue Danville Hoy. ¡Adiós!

Abanicándose con su nuevo billete de cien dólares, Dink Winkerson fue cortante en su informe. Porque había sido realmente así: la insólita promesa del científico terminó por convencer a la gente, y todo Danville había votado por él.

En su sucio y casi vacío búnker, Lawrence se lamentaba por lo ocurrido. Estaba muchísimo más deprimido que el día anterior, y nada de lo que su familia le decía lo ayudaba a recuperarse.

-No puedo creer que perdí… lo tenía en mis manos…-murmuró.

-Tranquilo, papá-lo consoló Candace-No siempre se puede.

-¡Pero yo debía ganar! Mi vida está arruinada…

-No es para tanto-le dijo Phineas-Arnold nunca ganó nada.

-No es lo mismo, hijo. Esta era la gran oportunidad de devolverle a este estado el respeto que se merece, y mira: un sujeto que no sabe nada de política toma el cargo luego de sobornar a todos…

Los Flynn-Fletcher se miraron entre ellos. En eso, el pelirrojo notó algo.

-¿Y Perry?-preguntó.

* * *

Unos metros más abajo, el animal, ya bajo su identidad secreta, tenía una importante reunión con su jefe, el Mayor Monograma.

-Me alegra que vinieras a tiempo, Agente P-le dijo éste-Como sabes, hoy el doctor Doofenshmirtz fue elegido alcalde de Danville, y es algo que nos pone los pelos de punta. Sí, admito que voté por él, pero…

Perry lo miró con cara de odio.

-¡Vamos! Mira, tengo cien dólares… y si tú, Carl, hubieras nacido antes, tendríamos cien más.

-Lo siento, señor-se limitó a decir el interno.

-Bien, hablemos en serio… estamos muy preocupados por lo que nuestro amigo Doof pueda provocarle al estado… Por fin tiene el poder sobre el Área Limítrofe, y tenemos miedo de que se produzca lo peor…

-¿Qué todos nos llamemos Joe?

-Que instaure una dictadura, torpe. Desafortunadamente, él asumió de forma legal, así que no podemos hacer nada para sacarlo de su puesto. Tendremos que esperar a ver que sucede.

-¿Y confiar?

-Y confiar. Vamos a necesitarte un rato más, Agente P, así que quédate por aquí y ayúdanos, ¿puedes?

El animal asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a colaborar con ambos.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en el hogar, el candidato que había perdido las elecciones no se sentía mejor. Todavía no entendía lo ocurrido.

De repente, a su hijastro se le volvió a ocurrir una idea. Pero esta vez, era algo que Lawrence debía hacer.

-Oye, papá… ¿recuerdas que pudiste sacar al anterior alcalde de su puesto?

-Yo no quería sacarlo-contestó, triste-Y no debí sacarlo. Estábamos mejor con él… ¿para qué le presenté ese informe…?

-Bien, ¡entonces puedes sacar al tal Doofenshmirtz del cargo ahora!

-Me temo que eso no es posible… no tengo argumentos para hacerlo… lo siento, chicos, pero ese tipo seguirá gobernando hasta quién sabe cuando…

En eso, Linda, que se había ido un momento para atender al cartero, volvía con varias cartas en la mano.

-¿Qué hay?-preguntó Candace.

-Puras cuentas-respondió mamá-¿Y esto? Vaya… parece que igualmente ese Doofenshmirtz nos envió un par de billetes… aunque no nos presentamos a votar.

-¿Billetes?

La reacción de papá fue inmediata, desesperado, se dirigió a su computadora y entró en el sitio web del Área Limítrofe.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tengo que averiguar la cantidad de habitantes del estado. A ver… ¡aquí está!

Se quedó pasmado al ver la cifra: era lo que necesitaba.

-¡Chicos, me voy!-gritó, lleno de confianza-Tengo que cumplir mi misión.

Salió de la casa y fue rumbo al ayuntamiento, ante la mirada sorprendida de toda su familia.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y, luego de dar su discurso de victoria, Heinz ingresó, triunfante, a su nueva oficina en el ayuntamiento, escoltado por Norm y por Vanessa, quien aún no podía creer que su padre era ahora el alcalde.

-¿Y qué opinas de tu viejo ahora, eh?-le preguntó él.

-Nada. Sigues siendo igual… ¿cómo pudiste ofrecerle un soborno a la gente para que votara por ti?

-En primer lugar, si ellos lo aceptan, los idiotas son ellos. En segundo, yo debía asumir, Vanessa. Me lo merezco más que nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos, hija… tantos años de sufrimiento e infelicidad merecen un reconocimiento… ¿no te parece?

-Insisto en que estuviste mal.

-¡Como quieras! Y si me disculpas, tengo que gobernar este estado.

-Entonces no seré parte de él. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue dando un portazo, tan fuerte que provocó que un pedazo de cielorraso se rompiera y cayera sobre la cabeza del científico.

-Este lugar se cae a pedazos-comentó, mientras se limpiaba los escombros-Norm, ¿quieres llamar al arquitecto para reparar ese agujero?

-¿Y con qué dinero le pagarás, Doofenshmirtz?

El padre de Ferb se había hecho presente, para su sorpresa, en la oficina.

-¡Fletcher!-chilló el malvado, atónito-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías saber que el elegido fui yo…

-Claro… pero tu promesa acaba de traicionarte.

Y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón uno de los billetes de cien dólares que su familia había recibido, para mostrárselo.

-Más de doscientos cuarenta mil habitantes viven en este estado. La mitad votó hace unas horas, y todos por ti. Ciento veinte mil recibieron uno de estos… ¡has gastado doce millones sólo en esta promesa! ¿Cómo harás para sacar a Danville de la crisis?

-Pero… ¡el presupuesto alcanza! Doce millones no es tanto para un estado...

-¡Todo lo contrario! Las reservas del Área Limítrofe ya se estaban acabando, y ahora tu inversión ha perjudicado seriamente la situación económica… ¿no eras conciente de esto, Doofenshmirtz? Además... ¿de qué le sirve a una persona contar con sólo cien dólares más?

-Pues…

-¡Será mejor que se te ocurra alguna solución, imbécil! ¡Este estado se irá a la ruina!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Norm, dime que no es cierto!

-Lo siento, señor, pero el sujeto tiene razón-le respondió el androide, haciendo algunas cuentas-El presupuesto no alcanzará para lo que usted prometió en sus discursos.

-Pero entonces…

Y miró al inglés, quien lo observaba con cara de odio. Finalmente, se enojó con todo.

-¡No alcanzará, pero nadie más lo sabrá!-gritó-¡Adiós!

Y presionó un botón en su escritorio, haciendo que un agujero se abriera en el suelo. Pero, al igual que hacía unos días atrás, Lawrence estaba parado lejos de él.

-Esto es cosa de familia-comentó, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Enfurecido, Heinz comenzó a tomar cosas y a arrojarlas al piso, a la pared, al techo e, incluso, a su robot. Luego de destruir una bola de cristal, dejándola caer de su mano, se dirigió al hombre de anteojos.

-Ganaste esta vez, Fletcher, pero recuerda… ¡sé lo que hice el verano pasado!

Y, para sorpresa de papá, el alcalde fue hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y se arrojó al vacío.

-¡Fuera abajo toda la gente!-gritó.

Lawrence sacó la cabeza por el orificio y vio como se estrellaba contra el pavimento.

-Qué idiota.

De repente, un grupo de personas con uniforme militar se metió en la oficina. Eran nada más ni nada menos que el Mayor Monograma, Carl, Perry y los soldados de la Agencia.

-¡Arriba las manos, Heinz!-gritó el primero-¡Estás arrestado…!

Pero, repentinamente, se detuvo al ver que Doof ya no estaba allí, sino el inglés y el robot.

-¿Eh?-preguntó, dándose vuelta.

Para evitar ser descubiertos, todos, menos Monograma, desaparecieron, y Perry fingió ser un ornitorrinco normal.

-Oh, ahí estás, Perry-observó Lawrence, y luego le preguntó al hombre-¿Qué sucede, señor?

-Eh… bueno, sucede que veníamos a arrestar al alcalde Doofenshmirtz por haber buena parte de las reservas en esos hermosos billetes.

-Pues saltó por esa ventana y se rompió todos los huesos. Creo que ahora está llegando una ambulancia.

-Afirmativo-bramó Norm, mirando hacia abajo.

-Bueno… nos hemos ahorrado problemas… ¿Pero qué digo? ¿Y ahora quién será el alcalde?

En eso, algunas personas entraron a la oficina, buscando al otro candidato.

-Señor Fletcher-le dijo un tipo-viendo lo sucedido con el alcalde, ¿no quiere tomar el puesto?

-¿Yo? Pues… ¿no hay alguien más que pueda?

Increíblemente, no había respondido afirmativamente a la cuestión. ¿Por qué ya no quería ser el gobernante máximo del estado?

-¿Se le ocurre alguien?-le preguntó una mujer-¿O algo?

Papá pensó en varios candidatos posibles. Su mujer, Dink Winkerson, Perry, ¡la ardilla!, hasta que, de repente, recordó a Roger. Al menos, con él estaban saliendo del problema poco a poco… no había mucho avance pero las cosas podrían mejorar…

-¿Qué les parece Roger Doofenshmirtz?-sugirió.

-Pero… ¿no estaba desaparecido?-preguntó Monograma.

En eso, una mano salió del pozo que Heinz había abierto y el mismísimo ex-alcalde salió por él. Estaba sucio y se lo veía cansado.

-Eso estuvo feo-dijo-¿Y esto? ¡No me digan que me van a detener!

-Tranquilo, señor Doofenshmirtz-lo tranquilizó el inglés-Venimos a pedirle que regrese al cargo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó-Vaya… ¿cuánto estuve fuera? ¿Una semana?

-Así es.

-Cielos, el tiempo sí que corre… ¡bueno, vamos ahí afuera, que hay que hablarle al pueblo!

Entonces, todos salieron afuera de la alcaldía. Mucha gente estaba allí, conmocionada por lo sucedido al científico.

-¡Ciudadanos de Danville!-gritó Roger-¡En vista de lo sucedido a mi hermano, y como he regresado de mi exilio, voy a regresar como alcalde del Área Limítrofe!

Se oyó un murmullo entre la multitud. En ese momento, llegaba, como siempre, el señor Winkerson.

-Último momento-anunció ante las cámaras-El alcalde electo Heinz Doofenshmirtz ha sido hospitalizado, según nos han informado, luego de caer de la ventana de su oficina. Ahora mismo está hablando su hermano Roger, ¡quien parece que volverá al poder!

-Tal y como lo comprobó el buen ciudadano Lawrence Fletcher-siguió hablando el hombre-Mi hermano no disponía del presupuesto para pagarles a todos por su voto. ¡Compañeros! ¡Permítanme darles la oportunidad de recuperar la dignidad de este lugar eligiéndome nuevamente a mí como alcalde!

La gente no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero él siguió hablando.

-¡Y, además, nombraré a nuestro amigo, el señor Fletcher, como mi asesor personal! ¡Si yo estoy mal, si el estado está mal, él lo sabrá! ¡Un aplauso para él!

Inesperadamente, todos comenzaron a ovacionar a los dos.

-Vaya, no pensé que se convencerían tan fácil-comentó Francis.

-Y que lo diga…-respondió Lawrence.

-Oiga… ¿por qué no aceptó el cargo?

El inglés se quedó pensativo, y finalmente respondió:

-Mire, a lo largo de esta semana, pude conocer el mundo de la política como nunca la había visto, y aunque sería un sueño ser alcalde, ella me alejó de lo que más quiero…

-¡Lawrence!

Para su sorpresa, Linda y los niños estaban allí, para felicitarlo.

-… ¡mi familia!-terminó de hablar, y corrió hacia su mujer, para abrazarla.

El Mayor y el nuevo alcalde miraron la escena emocionados.

-¡Pero él aceptó el cargo de asesor!-se dio cuenta el hombre de bigote blanco.

-Oh, pero eso no lo complica-contestó Roger-Sólo me ayudará con algunas cosas. Por cierto, olvidé que debo seguir hablando…

Entonces, volvió a dirigirse hacia la muchedumbre:

-¡Estoy feliz de volver!-exclamó-Y aunque contraje malaria y me rompí la espalda por trabajar en los campos de arroz, les aseguro que seré su gobernante por muchos años más y mejoraré esta ciudad. ¡Gracias!

Y mientras lo seguían aplaudiendo, Dink continuaba con su transmisión.

-¡Qué día, señoras y señores! Elecciones, accidente y otra vez el mismo alcalde… ¡por eso me gusta tanto vivir en esta ciudad! ¡Sólo aquí pasan estas cosas! Y, ahora, seguimos con el discurso del nuevo viejo gobernante…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Heinz Doofenshmirtz miraba la televisión, reposando en una cama del hospital general de Danville e incapaz de moverse debido a que tenía todo el cuerpo enyesado y, para colmo, un cuello ortopédico puesto.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró Norm, con algo de comida.

-¿Cómo está, señor?-preguntó el androide.

-Horrible. ¿Puedes apagar el televisor?

El robot obedeció, dejó la comida al lado de la cama y apagó el aparato.

-Gracias. Dame de comer, por favor.

-Con gusto-respondió, y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca.

Doof degustó con placer y decidió platicar con su ayudante.

-¿Sabes qué, Norm?-le preguntó-Pude haber ganado. Bah, es decir, gané, pero pude haberme quedado en el cargo si no hubiera hecho esa ridícula promesa…

Norm asintió, y siguió metiéndole comida en la boca.

-Pero creo que me olvidé de algo…-comentó, mientras masticaba-¡Exacto! ¡No me decidí por ningún partido!

-¿Le hubiera gustado ser demócrata o republicano, señor?

-A decir verdad… ninguno. En los dos eres un asqueroso y feo animal.

-Así es, señor.

**Fin del segundo episodio**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb y Candace se encuentran escapando de Doof, quien los persigue, muy enojado. Llegan a un auditorio, y la gente comienza a aplaudir, haciendo que Heinz se calme y salude junto a los hermanos.

-Wow, ni idea de que habíamos terminado el programa... ¡ah, por eso ya no estoy enyesado!

-Ay, Doof, tienes menos memoria que Dori de Buscando a Nemo...-bromea la pelirroja.

-Bueno, como sea, el show de hoy ha terminado-anuncia su hermanito-pero no nos iremos sin antes dar las gracias.

En eso, salen los hermanos Warner.

-¡En primer lugar, muchas gracias a Yakko, Wakko y Dot por su aparición especial!

La gente aplaude, y el mayor da un paso al frente.

-Sí, genial, pero... nos vendrían bien nuestros... ya sabes... honorarios.

-Ah, sí...-y luego le grita a Ferb-¡La palanca, hermano, estamos sin un centavo!

El peliverde tira de una palanca, y los Warner caen por un agujero.

-¡Fabuuuu!-se escucha a Wakko gritar desde abajo.

El público vuelve a aplaudir. Al rato, sale Juli y empieza a hablar:

-Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, y me alegra que les esté gustando...

-¿Te das cuenta que dices siempre lo mismo, Juli?-pregunta Phineas.

-Soy una persona de pocas palabras. En fin... voy a responder los reviews.

»**lord clerigo **(gracias, veo que arranqué con el pie derecho con este estilo), **DigiPhissy156 **(guardame algo XD Creo que Lawrence ayudará mucho a Danville ahora que es asesor), **niiary **(vaya, al principio creí que me iban a linchar por ese chiste), **BrunoProg64 **(Un gustazo tenerte acá! Incluí la referencia que me pediste... con algunos cambios. Por cierto, vi el episodio y se parecía mucho al mío! Juro que no me copié XD), **Ez116 **(¿En serio lo crees? Wow, entonces el objetivo de acercarse a Padre de Familia se está cumpliendo), **clau016 **(Vaya, no me di cuenta de "Law" en inglés), **tsukimine12 **(cuánto tiempo! un gusto verte de nuevo... Ferb se va a encontrar mucho con Vanessa en esta historia), **DinkyLinkyGirl **(Creo que ya tengo la idea... pero la voy a incluir en otra ocasión), **Artemis The Cat 1986** (Jajaja, decí que Bailando terminó), **Doof-fan **(No salió ninguno al final... pero Lawrence algo ganó) y **SaQhra **(No hay problema, yo tampoco pude terminar el tuyo... por cierto, esa versión en realidad es la original en estudio, el público del comienzo son efectos de sonido. Hay una versión en vivo con Billy Joel tocando la guitarra, está en Youtube).

Dos horas y media después...

-... ¡y a todos los que leen mi fic! Por cierto, me gustaría avisar que, debido a cuestiones de negocios...

-Sólo di que te vas de vacaciones, menso-le dice Heinz, cansado del discurso.

-De acuerdo... por esas razones, mi fic se tomará un pequeño receso. No sé hasta cuando será, pero tal vez vuelva a mediados de enero o principios de febrero. ¡Los voy a extrañar! ¡Muchas gracias, feliz Navidad, y feliz Año...!

-Lo siento, Juli, pero se terminó tu tiempo-lo para Phineas-Doof, ¿haces los honores?

El científico apunta a Juli con su Desaparecedor y lo envía a otro universo, donde ahora está escribiendo frente a una computadora.

-Bueno, ahora que ese pesado se fue, podemos terminar con nuestra actuación de hoy... ¡es la hora, chicos!

Sale todo el elenco de Phineas y Ferb, y se ponen a cantar "Feliz Navidad a todos", cuando, en medio de la canción, un yunque gigante aplasta a todos los personajes. Obra y gracia de... sí, los Warner.

-A ver si ahora la mafia de Disney aprende con esto-dice Yakko.

-No sirve de nada, volverán con más shows de baja calidad-le informa Dot.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si le damos su merecido a los novatos de Pecezuelos?-pregunta Wakko, sacando su mazo.

-Nah, quiero visitar a Homero y a su familia... todavía me deben un favor...-lo detiene el mayor, con mirada maliciosa-Bueno, esto sí es todo, amigos. Hermanos Warner, fuera...-Yakko le da un beso volador al público-¡Paz... y buenas noches a todos!

Los tres se van, dejando a todo el elenco aplastado. El telón se baja y el público aplaude con fervor.


	5. El Enemigo de Ferb Parte 1

¡Luego de mucho tiempo, volvemos con este fic! Realmente extrañé el sitio en todo este tiempo que pasó... aunque aún de vacaciones, no paré de escribir ideas en mi cuadernito.

Este es un capítulo de cuatro partes, en el cual introduciré a otro personaje creado por mí, que será una molestia para todos los chicos de la 119 de Danville, en especial para el prota de este episodio: Ferb (al fin, se vendrá como todo, como prometí). Ojalá odien a este monstruito tanto como yo. También aparecerá William Campbell, un personaje de mi anterior fic "La Película".

Así mismo, introduciré, en la segunda parte, una teoría que discutí con mis amigos del foro de Napo sobre la mamá de nuestro peliverde favorito.

Los personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, así como el segmento "Buena idea-Mala idea", que es de la serie Animaniacs.

¡Espero que les guste este episodio!

**

* * *

**

**Comercial**

_¡Es momento de otra "Buena idea-mala idea"!_

_**Buena idea: Tirarse a la piscina en verano.**_

_Doofenshmirtz está parado frente a su estanque en su edificio en un día caluroso. Entonces, toma impulso y se da un refrescante chapuzón. _

_**Mala idea: **__**Tirarse a la piscina en invierno.**_

_Doofenshmirtz está en la misma situación pero en un día muy frío. Toma impulso, y salta hacia la piscina, sólo para romperse la cabeza contra el agua congelada._

**Fin del comercial**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

**El Enemigo de Ferb **

_"Y, bueno... ¡lo predijo el pulpo Paul!"_

**Primera Parte**

Unos meses antes de que nuestra aventura de hoy comenzara, durante una lluviosa noche de verano, un policía hacía guardia y revisaba las celdas en la correccional de menores de Danville, un edificio miserable que no tenía presupuesto para pagar la cuota de electricidad, y que por eso los niños que vivían dentro se morían de calor.

-Terry Wilson-bramó, pasando lista.

-Presente-contestó el niño, afilando un cuchillo.

-Andy Harrison-siguió.

-Presente-repitió el otro joven, acariciando una pistola de forma psicótica.

-Richard Reagan-dijo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. El chico en cuestión no respondió.

-¡Richard Reagan!-repitió, con un estridente grito.

Tampoco hubo señales de vida. El guardia miró dentro de la celda y lo buscó. Pero no lo encontró.

-¡Sal de donde estés, asqueroso gusano!-aulló, enfadado-¡O iré y te traeré de vuelta de una patada en tu maldito trasero!

-Ya es demasiado tarde-le comentó otro chico-Richard se ha ido. En estos momentos debe estar saliendo de la correccional y huyendo hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, mocoso…?

En efecto, en ese instante un niño patilludo con expresión de maldad pura en su rostro salía del drenaje que estaba debajo del lugar. Llovía mucho, lo cual lo ayudó a quitarse el lodo que tenía encima.

Se dio vuelta y miró al sitio que lo había aprisionado tanto tiempo.

-Ahí se ven, imbéciles-susurró-Richard Reagan fuera… ¡guerra!

Se limpió la cara y comenzó a caminar, buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche.

* * *

De regreso en el presente, estaba claro que era otoño. El clima estaba tan frío que nuestro par de hermanos no quería salir de la casa… o, mejor dicho, de la cama.

El despertador sonó a las siete, y Phineas apenas tenía ganas de sacar el brazo de la frazada, aunque finalmente pudo apagarlo. Al mismo tiempo, se encendió la radio de Ferb.

-Soy Stanky Dog, saludándolos en un día muy frío…-habló el locutor-¡con dos grados bajo cero que nos están matando! ¿Entienden? Dos grados bajo cero… y nos están matando porque hace mucho frío… y hace mucho frío porque…

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, el peliverde sacó de dentro de la cama una llave francesa, y destruyó el aparato con ella.

-Gracias, hermano-dijo el pelirrojo.

De repente, se largó a llover, y una terrible tormenta se desató en Danville. Un trueno desgarró el cielo de la mañana con un ruido ensordecedor que literalmente hizo volar a los hermanastros del susto e hizo que se estrellaran la cabeza contra el techo, para luego caer sobre la cama.

-Bueno, bueno… parece que el destino quiere que vayamos a la escuela… y ganó. Yo así no vuelvo a dormirme. ¿Me acompañas, Ferb?

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Perry caía sobre él y emitía su clásico gruñido.

Ambos bajaron. Linda no se sentía muy bien, y Lawrence se ofreció a hacer el desayuno por ella.

-Lamento no poder cocinar, chicos, pero me desperté con dolor de cabeza y creo que estoy resfriada…-se disculpó la mujer.

-Entonces mejor ve a acostarte, mamá-le recomendó su hijo.

-Phineas tiene razón, querida-le dijo el inglés-si hay algo que siempre empeora las cosas, eso es un resfriado. Bueno, además de una maratón de videos en MTV.

**Flashback**

_Lawrence está mirando la televisión junto a sus tres hijos, cuando de repente anuncian lo siguiente:_

_-Y ahora en MTV… ¡lo mejor de los videos musicales de la década del 2000!_

_Inmediatamente, el inglés sufre una descompostura; Phineas y Ferb comienzan a vomitar, y a Candace le agarran convulsiones._

**Fin del flashback**

-Maldita lluvia-se quejó Phineas, mientras comía cereal con leche-suerte que tenemos el autobús, pero tendremos que ir caminando hasta la parada y nos mojaremos.

-¿Por qué no usan un paraguas?

-El último paraguas se lo prestamos a Candace y no lo devolvió. Vaya uno a saber qué estará haciendo con eso...

* * *

Mientras decía eso, la pelirroja se reunía con Jeremy, bajo la lluvia, portando el paraguas de sus hermanos.

-¡Veo que al fin lo conseguiste!-exclamó su novio.

-¡Así es! ¿Empezamos?

Ambos se aferraron del brazo, y, paraguas en alto, comenzaron a cantar y a bailar al ritmo de "Singing in the Rain".

* * *

Terminado el desayuno, los hermanastros salieron de la casa con impermeables. El de Phineas era amarillo y el de Ferb, violeta. Corrieron hasta la parada, y allí se encontraron con los demás.

-Buenos días, amor-lo saludó Isabella, que usaba una campera roja.

-Dirás malos días-la corrigió su novio, luego de besarla-esta lluvia me va a volver loco. Odio los días con lluvia. Me cae muy mal la lluvia...

-¿Quieres dejar de decir lluvia?-lo retó Baljeet, que vestía lo mismo que él pero color azul-A mi tampoco me gusta, pero no tienes que mencionar permanentemente las cosas que odias. Lo mismo te pasa con las series de Disney.

-Sí…-se lamentó él.

En eso, llegó al fin el colectivo. Los cinco subieron rápidamente y se sintieron mucho mejor ni bien la puerta se cerró.

-Que gran lugar es el autobús-se reconfortó Phineas.

-Sí…-lo apoyó su novia-a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si pudiera encogerse o viajar al espacio...

-¡Oigan, amigos!

Alguien los estaba llamando: era un viejo amigo: William Campbell.

-¿Bill?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡El mismo! ¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó.

-De lujo... oye, no sabía que venías a nuestra escuela...

-De hecho, no lo hacía... hoy es mi primer día en la 119. Estaré en la clase de Ferb.

Y chocó nudillos con su nuevo compañero.

-Hoy va a ser un gran día-afirmó el peliverde.

El vehículo partió rumbo a la escuela, justo cuando un chico llegaba a la parada y lo perdía, viéndose obligado a correr hasta el colegio.

* * *

Llegados a la escuela, cada quien se dirigió a su salón, para soportar un nuevo día de clases. En el de Ferb, el señor McGillycuddy entró bastante tranquilo unos minutos después, mucho más que aquel fatal primer día de clases. Ahora sí sabía como comenzar la clase.

-Buenos días, alumnos-saludó-hoy presentamos a un nuevo alumno... Bill Campbell... ¿podemos llamarte Bill, verdad?

-Claro, no hay problema, profesor.

-¡Estupendo! Espero que te guste estar aquí. Ve a sentarte.

El muchacho fue junto a Ferb, y éste le dejó sentarse junto a él.

-En segundo lugar... entregaré los exámenes de la semana pasada… hubo muy buenas notas…

Todos festejaron, incluido el peliverde, aunque ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a las buenas calificaciones.

-Oh, y por último… hoy además tendremos otro alumno nuevo en esta clase, además de Bill.

Se produjo un murmullo generalizado entre los casi adolescentes, pensando cómo sería el nuevo compañero. Justamente, la acción de los jóvenes le provocó una gran duda al profesor... ¿dónde estaba ese alumno?

-¿Dónde está Robinson?-preguntó-¡Se suponía que debía llegar hoy!

-Tal vez no tomó el autobús-sugirió un chico-tal vez haya decidido caminar.

-Pero... ¿con esta lluvia? No es posible... ¡oh, Dios, debe estar perdido! ¡Ahora me echarán la culpa a mí!

Otra vez, McGillycuddy volvía a desesperarse. Y tanto Ferb como los demás sabían que esos ataques psicóticos sólo significaban una cosa...

-¡Me voy con mi mamá...!-gritó.

Pero, justo cuando iba a abandonar el lugar corriendo a los gritos, alguien abrió la puerta y se la estampó en la cara, dejándolo algo atontado. El pobre adulto sólo pudo ver una figura borrosa delante de él.

-Hola...-dijo, antes de caer al suelo.

La figura avanzó y entró en el aula pasando por encima del maestro, que soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

Era un chico. Tenía pelo negro corto, sin arreglos ni nada por el estilo. Enseñaba una mirada de odio en su rostro, vaya uno a saber por qué. Posiblemente porque, debido a la lluvia, estaba completamente mojado.

El muchacho se quedó parado en frente de todos, y esperó paciente a que lo presentaran, al mismo tiempo que el profesor McGillycuddy se levantaba.

-¡Oh, pero parece que ya llegó!-exclamó, sonriente-¡Niños, denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero!

Nadie habló, aplaudió, ni nada.

-¡Nuestro nuevo compañero, Rick Robinson!

Una vez más, hubo silencio.

-Es él-lo señaló.

Esta vez, sí hubo algunos saludos de bienvenida para él, aunque no los devolvió.

-Bien, Rick, espero que puedas hacer muchos amigos aquí... todos somos muy amistosos.

Sin decir una palabra, caminó derecho, rumbo al fondo. Mientras avanzaba al último banco de la habitación, los demás lo veían y murmuraban acerca de él.

-Qué raro es-comentó una chica.

-Tiene lindos ojos-le dijo la que estaba al lado.

-Pues yo lo veo algo malicioso-afirmó una tercera.

Se sentó, y contempló todo desde atrás.

-A mi me parece un solitario-le dijo Bill a Ferb, que estaban sentados juntos.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó mirándolo, interesado.

-¿Tengo razón, no?-preguntó-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

-Esperar-respondió, simplemente.

La clase transcurrió muy silenciosa, eso sin contar las explicaciones que realizaba el profesor. A pesar de las preguntas que hacía durante la clase, el recién llegado apenas se movía. Entonces, el encargado de la clase decidió hacerlo participar.

-A ver... ¿cuál es la capital de Irlanda?-preguntó-¿Puedes responder, Rick?

En ese momento, lo único que hacía era mirar al techo y masticar chicle.

-Rick, no puedes tener goma de mascar en la boca-lo retó.

Pero el joven no obedeció, y siguió haciendo lo mismo. Enojado, el hombre fue junto a él.

-¿Qué te sucede? Sé que estás un poco nervioso por ser este tu primer día aquí, pero debes obedecer las reglas del establecimiento... así que tira esa goma ahora.

Mirándolo fijamente, hizo un globo con el chicle y se lo reventó en la cara, pegoteándole todo el dulce en el rostro. La clase entera soltó un largo "Uh".

-Bien... así que te gustan los problemas... te dejaré en paz por hoy, pero prepárate la próxima... porque no seré tan bueno contigo.

-¿Ya terminó su discurso? Porque ya me estaba aburriendo-le dijo, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

Disconforme, el profesor se dio vuelta y prosiguió con su trabajo.

-Es un poco creído y maleducado-lo observó William-¿Qué opinas, Ferb?

-No lo veo como alguien normal-respondió el inglés-lo veo como alguien diferente... pero no de la manera correcta.

-¿Dices que es malvado?

-No podemos calificar de alguien de malvado así nomás. Ya te dije, hay que esperar.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz en su Camioneeeetaaaa!

Bajo el tremendo diluvio que caía en absolutamente toda el Área Limítrofe, se encontraba el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, atrapado dentro de su vehículo, el cual estaba a su vez atrapado en un impactante tráfico. La lluvia produjo un terrible accidente en la calle y un camión tapaba el camino. La radio prendida sólo empeoraba las cosas.

-Soy Stanky Dog, saludándolos en el día más lluvioso del año-habló el molesto locutor-Y, en las últimas noticias, un camión volcó en la calle principal de Danville Capital, causando que cientos de vehículos se encuentren atrapados. ¡Parece que hoy muchos se quedarán sin empleo…!

Pegándole una buena patada a la radio, Doof logró apagarla para seguir esperando, enojado. Estaba llegando tarde al seminario de científicos malvados de la organización M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A., y todo por culpa del accidente.

-¡Vamos, caramba!-gritó, tocando la bocina repetidas veces-¡Muévanse, tortugas!

-¡Cállate, Doof, me pones nervioso!-gritó una voz.

Curiosamente, el Mayor Monograma y Carl también se encontraban en el embotellamiento, ambos en un camión de helados, aburridos a más no poder y justo al lado del científico.

-Oye, Franny, ¿adónde vas?-le preguntó Heinz, sacando la cabeza por el vidrio.

-A la sede de la Agencia-respondió, sin darle importancia a la forma en que lo había llamado-Tenemos que llegar ya... tenemos que darle la misión al Agente P.

-¿Para qué? Eso no tiene sentido. No estoy haciendo nada malo, y además estoy atrapado en el tráfico como tú.

El Mayor lo miró con ojos suplicantes, cosa que estremeció al doc.

-Oh, vamos, Doof... haz algo malo.

-Oye, que sea malo no significa que todo el tiempo tenga que hacer algo malo. Además... no estoy de humor para la maldad... cosa rara, pero así es, no estoy de humor.

-Pero... si haces algo malo cada día, nos regalan una cerveza gratis en La Nutria.

Al oír eso, Heinz se interesó, y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿En serio?-preguntó-Espera... ¿y si le pedimos a Buck que me regale una a mí también?

-No me parece mala idea.

-¡Hecho!-exclamó, y le dio la mano.

Ambos sacaron la mano por la ventana y la estrecharon. Francis se vio en dificultades ya que tuvo que cambiar lugares con Carl.

-Ahora mismo llamo al Agente P-le informó el sujeto canoso.

-Ahora mismo llamo a Buck-retrucó Doof.

* * *

Otra vez en el colegio, la hora del almuerzo había llegado, y Ferb estaba sentado junto a su hermano y sus amigos de quinto año en una de las mesas más grandes del salón comedor. Pero el peliverde, por alguna razón, sólo podía pensar en el muchacho nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ferb?-preguntó Phineas-¿Qué miras?

El pelirrojo siguió la vista de su hermanastro, y pudo divisar al tal Rick, que estaba sentado solo en una pequeña mesa y tomando leche.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Es nuevo?

Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, vaya... creo que se siente solo.

-Oigan, ¿y si lo invitamos?-sugirió Isabella.

-¡Buena idea!-la apoyó su novio-Vamos a hablarle, Ferb.

Si bien se levantó de la mesa sin chistar, la decisión de ir con el nuevo no le parecía correcta... parecía que algo malo podría suceder si lo hacían.

Phineas se le acercó, lo miró de reojo y le dijo:

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

El casi adolescente no sólo no respondió, sino que siguió bebiendo como si nada.

-Eh… disculpa, te estoy hablando…

Una vez más, fue ignorado, lo que hizo que Buford perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Oye, tú!-le gritó, sacando a Phineas de lugar-¡Te estamos hablando! ¿Qué, eres sordo?

-Buford, espera, no seas así-le recomendó Django, mientras, poco a poco, cada vez más alumnos se acercaban para ver, curiosos.

-¡No te metas…! Y en cuanto a ti… ¿me oíste?

Rick levantó la vista y lo contempló, para luego soltar una risita malévola.

-Tienes mal aliento, ¿sabías?-le dijo.

Inmediatamente, todos soltaron un largo "Uh" en señal de asombro, como había sucedido hacía unos minutos en el aula del peliverde. Enojadísimo, el bravucón lo sujetó de la ropa en pose amenazante.

-¡Nadie se mete con Buford, y vive para…!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que había pasado: el nuevo le había propinado un terrible golpe en la barriga al chico de la remera negra. Lleno de dolor, cayó al piso y se revolcó sin parar.

-¡Mi pancita, mi pancita!-exclamó, adolorido.

-¡Oye!-gritó Phineas, enojado por lo que le había hecho a su amigo-¡Eso estuvo de más! ¡Sé que no te habló bien, pero pudiste haber contestado en lugar de pegar!

-Cierra la boca, cabeza de nacho. Yo hago lo que quiero…

-¡No lo llames así, imbécil!-lo defendió Isabella, encarándolo.

-Wow, wow, mucho carácter para ser una niña…-dijo, y la sujetó de la cintura.

-¡Oye, suéltame!

Enfurecida, le pegó un cachetazo para defenderse. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la escena con sorpresa y temor. Rick se tocó la mejilla lastimada, la miró, y luego la sujetó fuertemente del brazo, causándole un gran dolor. Phineas estalló de furia.

-¡Desgraciado!-rugió-¡Nadie toca a mi novia!-y cerró el puño para golpearlo.

Sin embargo, el otro fue más rápido, y anuló el movimiento sujetándolo del brazo y comprimiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, provocándole mucho dolor.

-¡Phineas!-gritó Isabella, muy preocupada y dolorida.

Luego de verlos, sentados en el suelo, levantó la vista y vio a Django y a Baljeet.

-¿Y ustedes?-preguntó.

-Eh… ¡nada!-exclamó el moreno-Ya nos íbamos…

-Sí, sí, así es…-siguió el australiano.

Dicho esto, ambos se fueron, como cobardes, dejando sólo a Ferb, quien se lamentaba por lo sucedido.

"Lo sabía" pensó. "Sabía que traería problemas"

-Quedas tú-Rick interrumpió sus pensamientos-Vaya, creo que ya te había visto en el aula… ¿puede ser?

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza, con su típico rostro neutral.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Esta vez, era el nuevo quien se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la actitud de su compañero de clase. Ferb lo sabía, y decidió seguir ignorándolo.

-¡Te estoy hablando, gusano! ¡Golpeé a tus amigos, y le estrujé el brazo a tu amiguita! ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Y caminó hacia él, para hablarle de frente.

-Sé que me oyes, así que te lo diré… ¡se lo diré a todos aquí!-exclamó, para que cada chico lo oyera-No he venido a esta escuela a hacer amistades. Sólo lo hago porque mis odiosos padres me lo ordenaron. Así que no quiero que se metan en mi camino, ¿me oyeron?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, asustados.

-Y tú me oíste, ¿verdad? ¡No quiero verte cerca de mí!-le gritó, para luego señalarlo con el dedo.

El inglés ya había tenido suficiente. De una forma tan rápida que nadie pudo verlo, lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrojó unos metros a su izquierda.

-Nunca me señales con el dedo-le advirtió, enojado-Ahora ya sabes donde metértelo la próxima.

Todos volvieron a sorprenderse, pero luego vitorearon a Ferb, provocando la furia del nuevo.

-¡Maldito!-exclamó-¡Me las pagarás!

-Bien… ¿qué tal cinco dólares?

-¡No estoy jugando, insecto! ¡Que sepas que esto es la guerra…! Y lo arreglaremos hoy, a la salida… ¿hecho?

El otro muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Enfadado, Rick se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Phineas, aún adolorido, se le acercó y le habló:

-Ferb… ¿te vas a pelear con ese chico?

Su hermanastro asintió con la cabeza, lo cual asustó al pelirrojo.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Te matará!

-¡Cierto!-gritó Isabella, también preocupada-Además, sabes que la violencia nunca soluciona nada.

-¿No confían en mí?-preguntó de repente el casi adolescente.

Fue entonces que todos se quedaron callados. Al verlos así, Buford, ya recuperado del terrible golpe que le habían propinado, se enojó y decidió enfrentarlos.

-¿Qué les sucede?-preguntó, subiéndose a una mesa para llamar la atención y elevando a su amigo también, cual político en campaña-¿No ven lo que Ferb está haciendo? Está intentando hacer justicia por todos. Ese maldito apenas llegó hoy, y ya ha demostrado que será una molestia diaria para cada alumno de este sanguinario lugar…

-¿Sanguinario?-preguntó el peliverde.

-Sígueme la corriente… como sea, ¡Ferb está haciendo algo bueno por nosotros, y no sabemos agradecerle! ¡Vamos, hay que apoyarlo!

-¡Estoy con Ferb!-exclamó Gretchen, subiendo con ellos, para luego abrazar al muchacho-¡Lo hará pedazos!

El peliverde quedó un rato embobado por el cariño, pero, por alguna razón, Vanessa pasó por su cabeza y la soltó.

-¡Vamos, gente, todos con Fletcher!

Inmediatamente, todos siguieron a Buford, y empezaron a aclamar al hermano de Phineas.

-¡Ferb, Ferb, Ferb!-gritó la muchachada.

-¡Más fuerte!-pidió el bravucón, contento.

Y siguieron gritando. Nuestro amigo de cabeza rectangular no podía creerlo: todos aclamando su nombre y dándole su apoyo para el momento de la pelea.

-¡No!-exclamó Isabella, de repente-¿No entienden? ¡La violencia nunca…!

Pero nadie la oía. Ahora, el chico era llevado en andas. Unos momentos después, los novios se quedaron solos.

-Temo por Ferb, amor-le dijo ella.

-Yo también, Isa, pero ya no podemos detenerlo. Los chicos confían demasiado en él como para que los decepcione… me temo que… habrá riña…

-¡Riiiiñaaa!-se oyó estridentemente a lo lejos.

Ambos se miraron, extrañados ante el grito.

-Insisto, Phineas… me parece una mala idea.

-Estoy contigo… ¡y este momento es perfecto para una "Buena idea-mala idea"!

**Comercial**

_¡Es momento de otra "Buena idea-mala idea"!_

_**Buena idea:**__ Leer las instrucciones antes de armar un robot._

_Doofenshmirtz lee el manual, arma el robot, y éste, al funcionar, le sirve un café._

_**Mala idea:**__ Leer las instrucciones después de armar un robot._

_Doofenshmirtz lee el manual mientras corre, buscando como apagar al robot que lo persigue y le lanza rayos mortales._

**Fin del comercial**

**

* * *

**

Las cosas en Danville Capital no parecían ir mejor. Doof, Carl y Monograma todavía estaban atrapados en el tránsito, y, para colmo, Perry el Ornitorrinco había llegado hacía varios minutos, y también se aburría, sentado al lado del doctor.

-Hay que agradecer que no es verano, ¿verdad, señor?-preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando la lluvia que caía.

-Así es, Carl… si fuera así, nos estaríamos muriendo de calor… ¡oye, Doof! ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya pensaste en algo malvado?

-¡No se me ocurre nada!-respondió-Por eso trato de pasar el tiempo… ¡pero esta porquería siempre adivina!

Francis sacó la cabeza por el vidrio para ver qué hacía el sujeto. Tuvo muchas ganas de reír al verlo jugando en su laptop con Akinator, el famoso genio de Internet.

-¡Cómo odio a los genios!-exclamó, enojado-¿Cómo puede ser que me haya adivinado a Dan Povenmire? ¡Esto está trucado!

-¿Ya has probado con "Swampy" Marsh?-le preguntó el hombre canoso.

-Sí, Franny, sí… y me lo adivinó también… ¡oh, ya sé!

Y comenzó a jugar de nuevo, sólo para que, al final, la respuesta fuera "Perry el Ornitorrinco".

-¡La que me…!

-¡Doof, por favor!-lo calló el jefe del Agente P-Estamos en horario de protección al menor…

-Que los menores me la...

-¡Doof, ya basta, nos van a correr de la Disney!-aulló Monograma, nervioso, mirando a la cámara.

-¡Ya me cansé!-rugió, tirando la computadora por la ventana-No puedo pasar, no puedo ganarle a ese genio... ¿y no puedo insultar en televisión? Disney y ese genio me las pagarán… ¡ah, y este embotellamiento también!

Sacó un control remoto de su delantal, y apretó un botón azul, que provocó que Perry fuera atrapado en el asiento del acompañante por un cinturón de seguridad de hierro.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace?-chilló el interno.

-Ah, sí… para ustedes hay también…

Una vez más, volvió a presionar un botón, esta vez uno verde, y los miembros de la Agencia quedaron atrapados en un campo de fuerza.

-Vaya, pensaba que no se te ocurriría nada malo-comentó Monograma.

-Oye, ¿quién te dijo que sería algo malo? En un momento, procederé a revelar mi más reciente invento… ¡el Desembotellador-Inador!

Luego de presionar el tercer botón, uno rojo, un revólver gigante emergió del capó de la camioneta. Los tres buenos lo miraron de forma irónica.

-¿A eso llamas un nombre?-le preguntó el hombre vestido de verde-¿No puedes pensar en algo más original?

-Disculpa, yo no invento los nombres… yo firmé un contrato para que los hicieran por mí mientras yo actuaba…

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada! Como sea… al activar este bebé, haré levitar a todos los autos que estén adelante nuestro, para poder pasar sin problemas… ¡sí, soy un genio!

-¿Ese es tu plan?-preguntó Francis.

-Sí… ¿no te gusta?

Lo miró un momento, y luego sonrió.

-¡Heinz, es brillante! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de construir? ¡Tu invento será una solución para todos aquellos que sufran del tráfico!

-Sí, pero no pienso dárselo a nadie… ¡este amiguito es sólo mío! ¡Sólo yo gozaré de su poder…! Aunque claro… tiene que recargarse una hora… bueno, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo jugando al Akinator?

-Tiraste tu computadora por la ventana, imbécil.

-¿No tienes una?

-No… pero Carl sí… dásela, interno.

-¡Ay, no, señor…!

-Obedece, Carl…

-¡Sí, obedece, niño pecoso!-exclamó Doof.

Resignado, el pelirrojo se la dio, para luego ver con rabia como el malvado se divertía jugando con ella, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Mientras, Perry, resignado, se limitaba también a observar.

* * *

En el aula de séptimo grado, Ferb no sentía nada. No estaba nervioso, ni enojado… ni hablar de asustado. Simplemente se limitaba a mirar al frente y escuchar las frases sin sentido del maestro.

Atrás suyo, Rick se preparaba para la riña. Pero como era bastante molesto, decidió poner un poco nervioso al peliverde arrojándole bolitas de papel. A pesar de todo, el muchacho ni siquiera se daba vuelta para mirarlo.

El que sí se enojó fue Bill, ya que varios de los tiros dieron en él debido a la mala puntería del nuevo. Luego de mirarlo feo un par de veces, le habló a su amigo:

-Vaya, si que te lo estás tomando con calma, Ferb… ¿no estás nervioso?

Negó con la cabeza, y siguió anotando cosas en una hoja.

-Cielos… pero… ¿cómo reprimes la ira?

Sin necesidad de abrir la boca, el muchacho le señaló lo que estaba haciendo en el papel, dejando a su compañero boquiabierto.

-De lujo-opinó, luego de ver el espectacular dibujo de Sakura Kinomoto que su amigo justo había terminado.

En eso, sonó la campana, indicando el final de la clase. Sin titubeos, el inglés guardó sus cosas en la mochila y salió del salón, seguido por absolutamente todos sus compañeros, menos Rick, quienes parecían bastante temerosos.

-Buena suerte, viejo-lo alentó William.

Luego de agradecerle, salió afuera, donde su hermano y sus amigos ya estaban esperándolo, a pesar de la lluvia torrencial que azotaba todo el estado.

-Salimos un momento antes para verte, Ferb-le dijo Phineas-Pero, dime… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-¡Cierto, Ferb!-le rogó Isabella-¡No quiero verte pelear con alguien! ¡No quiero ver a alguien peleando! ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-No quiero hacerlo-respondió-No me gusta pelear, pero debo ponerlo en su lugar. Nadie golpea a mis amigos y se sale con la suya.

No hubo lugar para los aplausos luego de aquella frase, puesto que las puertas se abrieron una vez más, y un chico de su misma edad salió, con una cara de pocos amigos en el rostro y caminando muy lentamente.

Era Rick.

-Bien, aquí estás, Fletcher. Veo que has venido a luchar… porque eres muy valiente… o muy estúpido. Eres una persona horrible, ¿lo sabías?

-A mi parecer, estás viendo un espejo-retrucó el inglés.

La muchachada estalló a carcajadas. Con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, el buscapleitos decidió comenzar la pelea.

-¡Ya basta!-rugió-¡Ven acá y pelea, Fletcher!

-No lo hagas, por favor, Ferb…-le pidió su hermano.

Pero él ya no lo oía: sólo podía mirarse ante su rival. Se sacó el impermeable, y sintió como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Luego, se le acercó, y lo miró de nuevo. El combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Ferb ha encontrado un némesis? ¿Peleará contra él? ¿Podrá Doof ganarle al Akinator antes de que su ira se vuelva incontrolable? Sólo lean la segunda parte de 100% lu... eh, digo... El Enemigo de Ferb. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Ahora, a agradecer los reviews de **clau016** (¡Muchas gracias! Realmente me ayudaron) **DigiPhissy156 **(Te dije que Ferb se venía con todo, espero que en este y el próximo capi estés satisfecha) ******Taniushka **(Gracias también, las vacaciones son sagradas, así que no te preocupes por eso... preocupate más por ese yunque que los Warner te tiraron en la cabeza) **********niiary **(Gracias! Y, sí, los Warner son lo máximo) **********tsukimine12 **(Gracias por la pregunta, ahora te explico... no lo odio, sino que es mi personaje favorito... si crees que lo odio por las situaciones por las que lo hago pasar, es que es un personaje muy versátil y que fácilmente podría pasar por esos momentos en la serie... bueno, menos cuando quiere insultar XD) **DinkyLinkyGirl **(Gracias también, aunque no todos los capis terminarán como empezaron) y **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(Los mismos deseos para vos, Animaniacs y Buscando a Nemo también me gustan mucho) y a todos los que leen este fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	6. El Enemigo de Ferb Parte 2

Hoy madrugamos con la segunda parte de este episodio, uno que realmente me costó escribir.

Van a ver un poco de violencia entre Ferb y el recién llegado. Igualmente, las próximas veces que se enfrenten (porque volverán a enfrentarse) las situaciones serán más cómicas.

Otra cosa que verán es mi teoría de lo que realmente le sucedió a la mamá de nuestro amigo, narrada por Lawrence. Ya de por sí les voy avisando que es bastante triste.

Para animar un poco el fic, hoy traigo dos canciones: Penny Lane, de The Beatles, y Mother, de John Lennon. La primera es de ambientación, la segunda es la que importa realmente. Se la recomiendo a todos.

Y, sobre la segunda Buena idea-Mala idea que verán en este capítulo, sólo la puse para agregar un poco de humor negro. Jugar a la ruleta rusa NO es una buena idea. Lo advierto de antemano "por si las pulgas".

Bueno, aquí va, la segunda parte de "El Enemigo de Ferb", y segunda parte del especial dedicado al peliverde más famoso:

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**El Enemigo de Ferb **

_"Corregimos… lo predijo Chuck Norris, y lo dio a conocer por el pulpo Paul… como todo lo que este molusco desgraciado afirmó"_

**Segunda Parte**

Los contendientes se seguían mirando. Phineas, Isabella y los demás estaban cada vez más preocupados.

-¡Escucha, Ferb!-gritó ella-¡Te pido que no lo hagas! ¡No es una buena idea! ¡Es una mala idea!

-No-respondió él-Esto es una "Buena idea-mala idea":

**Comercial**

_¡Es momento de otra "Buena idea-mala idea"!_

_**Buena idea:** Bañarse mientras se juega a ser el capitán de un barco. _

_Doofenshmirtz reposa en la bañera mientras juega con un barquito de plástico._

**Mala idea: **Bañarse mientras se es el capitán de un barco.

_Doofenshmirtz se da un baño improvisado en la cabina mientras el barco que debe conducir se dirige hacia un iceberg._

**Fin del comercial**

-¡Basta de estupideces!-exclamó Rick-¡Voy a matarte, desgraciado!

Bajo el diluvio, el joven caminó hacia el peliverde y lo miró bien de cerca.

-¿Por qué no me golpeas tú primero, eh?-le propuso.

Ferb lo miró, y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó, enojado.

-¿En verdad creíste que iba a golpearte?-cuestionó el inglés-Yo no soy de golpear… ¿por qué no olvidas esto? Prefiero hacer amigos…

-Ja, ja… sí, claro… ¡hazte amigo de ésta!-le gritó el nuevo, y le pegó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Los chicos pegaron un grito de asombro, pero el golpeado ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Se tocó el cachete lastimado, y luego miró a su oponente.

-Estás frito, baboso.

Y, a pesar de haberse negado a pelear al principio, el casi adolescente le devolvió el golpe con más fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Luego, miró hacia la cámara, serio.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué querían que le dijera? Es una serie de televisión, no una película de Stallone, muchachos…

Entonces, la muchachada lo vitoreó, mientras Rick se levantaba.

-¡Así se hace, flaco!-le gritó Buford.

-¡Esto apenas comienza!-aulló el golpeado, y se lanzó contra él.

Inmediatamente, comenzó una tremenda riña, en la cual ambos literalmente se mataban a golpes y patadas. Pronto, la pelea se trasladó fuera del territorio escolar y fue pasando por las calles de la ciudad, atravesando lugares en construcción, el aeropuerto, la estación de autobuses…

Hasta que pararon un rato, ya que debieron parar en un semáforo en rojo. Luego de ver como un conocido gato azul perseguía un ratón café, y como un sujeto castaño y bastante gordo se mataba a palos con un pollo gigante, los casi adolescentes siguieron con lo suyo. Todo esto, mientras los espectadores los seguían como podían.

Finalmente, terminaron regresando al patio de la escuela, donde el peliverde acabó con el duelo con un certero puñetazo que dejó a su rival derrotado en el piso.

Ya estaba. Había ganado. Su nariz sangraba y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero había ganado.

-¡Buen trabajo, Ferb!-gritó su hermano, y fue a su encuentro.

Poco a poco, todos se le acercaron para felicitarlo. Gretchen le dio un abrazo, Buford le palmeó la espalda, y Django lo cubrió con su paraguas.

-No quería golpearlo-explicó-pero él se lo buscó.

-Y ya no volverá a molestarnos…-afirmó Isabella, un poco más calmada.

-No te lo creas, muñeca.

Todos se dieron vuelta: el desgraciado había recobrado el conocimiento. Pero el vencedor se retiró.

-¡Oye, regresa aquí! ¿A dónde vas?

-Ya no te tenemos miedo-le dijo Ferb-Así que no vuelvas a meterte con nosotros.

-Lo haré, a mi no me ganas tan fácil, Ferb Fletcher.

El inglés se dio vuelta, sorprendido.

-Sí, sé quién eres… mi padre conoció a tu familia… lo sé todo sobre ti, incluyendo eso que perdiste y nunca volverás a ver… sin madre.

El muchacho peliverde quedó destruido por la frase, la cual se le quedó pegada en la cabeza unos segundos. Luego, comenzó a llorar, mientras se le venían dolorosos recuerdos a la mente.

"Mamá… mamá… ¡mami! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Mamá ya no está con nosotros, hijo… no volverá."

"¡No! Ella está aquí…"

"No tengo forma de explicártelo, hijo… mamá ha muerto… cuando seas mayor lo entenderás."

Mientras lloraba, el otro se reía macabramente de él.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Extrañas a tu mamita muerta, Fletcher?

Acto seguido, el inglés cerró el puño, frunció el ceño y se arrojó sobre su enemigo.

-¡Ferb, no!-trató de detenerlo Phineas.

Pero ya no había forma de pararlo. Sin control, el preadolescente lo golpeaba en el rostro sin piedad, mientras lloraba desconsolado. Preocupado, el pelirrojo y los demás fueron a buscar al señor Warhol, el cual al ver la situación, salió afuera y se llevó al peliverde, el cual pataleaba e insultaba con furia. Luego, cargó a Rick en brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería.

* * *

-En pocas palabras… ¿de qué se ha tratado todo esto?

-De un nuevo caso de violencia escolar, señor Forbidden.

-Argh, estos chiquillos violentos me van a volver loco. Creo que voy a volver a hacer campañas en contra de la televisión.

Ferb había sido llevado al despacho del director Frederick Forbidden, quien ahora estaba llamando a los padres del peliverde, y estaba acompañado por Bernard Warhol y su profesor, el señor McGillycuddy, además de Phineas e Isabella, que querían acompañarlo.

Freddie cortó, y le informó al castigado:

-Tus padres llegarán en un momento, Fletcher. Vaya, realmente me sorprende esta situación… según tu expediente, nunca has sido un alumno buscapleitos.

-No lo es-se metió su hermano-Él no buscó la pelea. Fue por culpa de Rick.

-¿El nuevo? Por favor, los nuevos no suelen buscar pelea…

-Pues éste sí…-dijo la morocha-Señor director, Ferb lo golpeó en defensa propia.

-¿Tan violentamente? ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Pues… es que Rick le dijo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que alguien había golpeado la puerta.

-Pase-ordenó el jefe.

Linda y Lawrence ingresaron en la habitación, seguidos de una molesta Candace.

-¿Nos quería ver, señor Forbidden?-preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, tomen asiento, por favor.

Ambos obedecieron, mientras que la adolescente se quedó parada.

-¿Por esto interrumpieron mi representación de "Singing in the Rain" con Jeremy?

-¡Jovencita, es sobre tu hermano! Oh, y, además, deberías estar avergonzada por haber faltado a la escuela.

-¿Y para qué ir? El profesor Brooklyn se la pasa durmiendo.

-En eso tiene razón-afirmó Maggie, y rió junto a su jefe.

El ayudante del alcalde comenzó a impacientarse.

-Bien, ¿por qué nuestro hijo está en detención?

-Hace unos minutos, el alumno Ferb Fletcher golpeó salvajemente a un chico recién llegado al establecimiento, Rick Robinson.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó mamá.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero estos dos niños aquí presentes, uno de los cuales veo que también es su hijo, me han dicho que no fue su intención.

-¡Así es!-exclamó Phineas-Mamá, Ferb lo golpeó para defendernos… ese chico vino a la escuela y lo primero que hizo fue atacarnos… golpeó a Buford, intentó torcerme el brazo… ¡y a Isabella casi le rompe el brazo! Por cierto, él atacó primero a mi hermano… ¿ves ese moretón en su nariz? ¡Fue Rick!

-Pero luego Fletcher lo atacó y lo dejó inconciente… ¿a qué se debió eso?

-Porque Rick le dijo… le dijo…

No quería decirlo, por temor a lastimar a su hermano. Pero el inglés decidió seguir:

-Me dijo "sin madre".

Mamá y papá quedaron atónitos ante la revelación, y hasta Candace comenzó a interesarse en la situación.

-¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!-exclamó Forbidden-Si tu madre está aquí…

-Eh, señor director… tal vez le interesaría saber que… yo no soy su verdadera madre-aclaró Linda.

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

-Bueno… ¿quién es su verdadera madre, entonces?

-A decir verdad, nunca hablé mucho de eso con mi esposo... Lawrence, ¿puedes contarnos?

-Pero, Linda… en primer lugar, es una historia terrible… y, además, son cosas de familia.

-No se preocupe, puede contar su historia, señor Fletcher. Lo que nos dirá no saldrá de esta habitación y quedará entre nosotros…-y, tras esto, le susurró a Warhol-Prepara la cámara, Bernie, ¡esto valdrá oro!

Enojado, Warhol le pegó un cachetazo en la nuca.

-Está bien, seré bueno por esta vez… puede comenzar, señor Fletcher.

Lawrence miró a su familia, tragó saliva y habló:

-Bien… allá por mediados de los años noventa… yo vivía en Inglaterra y estaba casado con una mujer llamada Emily. Era un par de años menor que yo, y tenía cabello verde.

-Oh, ahora entiendo…-interrumpió Freddie-Hasta ahora creía que este chico usaba tinte verde 420…

-¿Puede dejar hablar al señor Fletcher?-le gritó el hippie, enojado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, continúe… Bernard, cómprame ese tinte mañana, ¿quieres?

-¡No!

-Oh, de acuerdo… ¿tú me lo comprarás, Maggie?

-Pero… usted es calvo, señor…

-¡Cómpramelo de todas formas!

-Sí… sí, señor…

Bernie refunfuñó, mientras el castaño seguía hablando:

-… éramos muy felices viviendo en Londres-siguió-Pero cuando nació Ferb, decidimos mudarnos a un lugar más tranquilo. Por eso, nos fuimos a vivir a Liverpool, en la tranquila Penny Lane…

**Flashback**

_In Penny Lane There Is A Barber Showing Photographs  
Of Every Head He's Had The Pleasure To Have Know.  
And All The People That Come And Go  
Stop And Say Hello._

_On The Corner Is A Banker With A Motorcar,_  
_The Little Children Laugh At Him Behind His Back._  
_And The Banker Never Wears A Mack_  
_In The Pouring Rain, Very Strange._

_Penny Lane Is In My Ears And In My Eyes._  
_There Beneath The Blue Suburban Skies_  
_I Sit, And Meanwhile Back..._

Mientras suena la canción de fondo, vemos a un Lawrence de aproximadamente veinticinco o treinta años, paseando por la calle cargando a su hijo en la espalda, junto a su mujer, Emily, más o menos de su edad, una mujer muy bonita, delgada, peliverde y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, cariño?-le preguntaba Lawrence.

-A donde tú quieras… parece que al pequeño Ferb todo le gusta…

-¡Quiero helado, helado!-exclamó el niño, que tendría dos años de edad.

-Está bien… ¡tomaremos un helado!-exclamó el padre.

_Ferb era un chico muy inteligente. Aprendió a hablar al año de vida, y hacía muchas preguntas acerca de todo lo que lo rodeaba e interesaba. Si bien yo lo quería y el también a mí, la relación con su madre era algo asombroso... sé que todos los niños quieren mucho a sus madres, pero él la amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

_A ella le apasionaba la música, por lo cual a los dos años y medio le compró un teclado de juguete, y fue algo que lo atrapó completamente, por lo cual ella empezó a enseñarle… era un verdadero prodigio._

Ahora vemos al muchacho con cuatro años y medio, tocando un movimiento de la Patética de Beethoven en un piano de cola profesional mientras es supervisado por su madre. Su padre también lo observa.

-¡Muy bien, hijo!-exclama él, al terminar-Ahora algo nuestro.

Y se puso a tocar el célebre tema de Benny Hill, mientras su padre y su madre corrían en cámara rápida por toda la casa.

_Pasó el tiempo, y otra gran relación que tuvo Ferb fue con mi amigo, Richard Reagan. Era el jefe de la estación de policía, y a pesar de que tenía mucho trabajo, siempre estaba con nosotros. Lo quería tanto, que hasta solía llamarlo "tío Richard". Él también nos quería mucho a Emily y a mí… curiosamente, más que nada a ella…_

-Realmente han hecho un gran trabajo con Ferb-decía Richard, un día que estaba en casa de los Fletcher, mientras miraba a Emily.

-Gracias… eh, Richard… ¿pasa algo?

-¿Qué? Oh, no… nada…-se avergonzó el policía.

_A punto de cumplir los siete, Ferb era el niño más feliz del mundo… le iba bien en la escuela, tocaba muchos instrumentos, tenía amigos… y la forma en que quería a su madre era conmovedora. Pero, un día, ocurrió una tragedia…_

Emily está saliendo de una tienda de música con un nuevo instrumento para su hijo: la guitarra eléctrica que tanto quería, como regalo por su séptimo cumpleaños.

En eso, cruza la calle rumbo al hogar, cuando se percata de que una patrulla de policía se dirige hacia ella. Entonces, se apura e intenta esquivarla, pero el auto la persigue. La cosa se dificulta para ella, ya que va cargando la guitarra en la espalda.

-¡No!-exclama ella-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Déjame!

Pero el conductor, completamente ebrio, no obedece. Finalmente, la alcanza y la embiste a toda velocidad, arrollándola. Luego de esto, escapa, sin dar tiempo a que nadie pueda seguirlo.

Una de las personas que vio lo sucedido corrió hasta ella, e intentó llevarla al hospital. Emily, gravemente herida, estaba inconciente.

_Fue entonces que me llamaron… mi mujer había sido atropellada a propósito por un policía borracho… dejé a Ferb con mis padres y conduje hasta el lugar donde estaba…_

-¡Déjenme verla, es mi esposa!-exclama Lawrence, afuera de donde la atendían.

-Señor… su esposa está muy grave…

-¡Por favor!

Y, con todas sus fuerzas, sacó al enfermero que tapaba la puerta y se metió adentro, para luego ponerse a llorar al ver a su mujer al borde de la muerte.

-Emily… ¿qué te han hecho?

-Law… Lawrence…-balbuceó ella-Me estoy… me estoy muriendo…

-¡No te mueras, te necesito…! Ferb te necesita…

-Si no sobrevivo… no le mientas… dile la verdad… y, dentro de unos años… regálale esa guitarra que le compré… ahora no, no soportaría ver que eso es lo último que pude darle…

-Te amo, querida…

Fue entonces que se llevaron al hombre lejos de ella. Unas horas más tarde, Emily había muerto.

_Cumpliendo con su último deseo, le conté toda la verdad a Ferb… cosa que lo dejó realmente muy deprimido… ambos lloramos durante todo el funeral._

_Richard nos acompañó y prometió que encontraría al responsable… pero el tiempo pasó, y el culpable nunca apareció._

_La tristeza invadió nuestra casa, y Ferb, poco a poco, dejó de hablar, para concentrarse únicamente en la música y la escuela. Pero pronto, dejó de tener amigos, y nunca salía de casa sin que yo lo acompañara._

_Cuando cumplió los siete, Richard nos visitó por última vez, y pidió perdón por no haber podido encontrar al asesino. Luego, dijo que se mudaría aquí, a Danville, así que decidimos hacer lo mismo. _

Lawrence y Ferb se despiden de la familia, en el aeropuerto.

-¿Realmente consideras que es buena idea, hijo?-preguntaba el abuelo Reg.

-Ferb ya no es feliz aquí… un nuevo ambiente le hará mejor… además estará cerca de Richard, tú sabes que lo aprecia…

-Bien, Lawrence… si crees que es lo correcto, te apoyaremos.

-Adiós, papá… adiós, mamá-dijo, abrazando a Reg y a Winifred, para luego dirigirse a su hermano menor-Adiós, Darren… que te vaya bien en el Manchester…

-Te prometo que ganaré la Champions un día-dijo el joven volante.

Se dieron un último abrazo, y así, padre e hijo, se fueron de Inglaterra.

**Fin del flashback**

-… curiosamente, jamás pudimos encontrar a Richard... y eso es todo… bueno, después conocería a Linda, me enamoraría de ella y nos casaríamos… y el resto es innecesario. Ahora sí, es todo.

La familia no podía creer la historia. Los profesores tampoco.

El profesor de Ferb se puso a llorar, y abrazó a Warhol, que le palmeó la espalda. Frederick ni se inmutó, pero en el fondo la historia realmente le había llegado.

Candace y su madre también estaban llorando, mientras que Phineas e Isabella miraban con tristeza al preadolescente, que no tenía ganas de decir ni mu.

-Bien, señor Fletcher-dijo Freddie, tratando de contenerse-Creo que ahora sí entiendo la situación que se nos ha presentado hoy. Pero, debido a las violentas actitudes de su hijo, debo ponerle un castigo…

-¡Oh, por favor!-se quejó el hippie-Actuó en defensa propia y de sus amigos, reaccionó ante un trauma de su pasado… ¿y aún así quiere castigarlo?

-Profesor Warhol, baje la voz…

-Escúcheme, si a usted alguien le dijera lo mismo… ¿lo golpearía?

-Pues… sí…

-¿Y le gustaría que lo castigaran por eso?

-No…

-No más preguntas, su señoría…-terminó de hablar, como si estuviera en un juicio.

-De acuerdo, Bernie, no castigaré al niño cabello de hiedra venenosa, pero al menos quiero que él y Robinson se disculpen y se den la mano.

-Me parece buena idea.

Y, tras esto, salió del despacho y regresó dos minutos después con él. Lucía muy golpeado y con varias curitas en la cara y brazos.

-¿Y ahora qué quieren?-preguntó, enojado.

-Sólo queremos que te disculpes con Ferb por lo que le dijiste-pidió el maestro de Phineas.

-¿Quién rayos es usted?

-Soy sólo otro profesor… ahora, ¿puedes hacer lo que te pedí?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Lo has lastimado por tus comentarios… fuiste muy cruel.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?

-No seas así… sé bueno y…

-¡Ya, si usted no actúa, lo haré yo!-gritó el director.

Enojado por su actitud, el jefe lo agarró del cuello de la remera y lo levantó.

-¡Pare, director!-exclamó Bernard-¡No puede obligarlo de esa forma!

-¡Pídele disculpas, mocoso, o te expulso!

-Está bien-dijo, resignado, el nuevo.

Luego de ser regresado al suelo, se dirigió hacia Ferb.

-Perdona por decirte "Sin madre"-se disculpó, para luego fruncir el ceño-¡Pero esto no termina aquí, Fletcher! Seguirás viéndome a menudo.

-¡Robinson, compórtese!-ordenó el director.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de mi madre?-preguntó el casi adolescente, hablando después de mucho de estar callado.

-No te lo diré ahora… lo sabrás cuando sea el momento preciso…

-Dijiste que tu padre te lo había contado… ¿acaso él conoció al mío?

-Vamos, Fletcher… fue una noticia muy conocida… yo también vivía en Inglaterra… pero volviendo a lo anterior… ¿te quedó claro? Seguimos siendo enemigos-finalizó el bravucón.

El peliverde lo miró con cara de odio, y asintió con la cabeza. Fue entonces que Rick se dirigió fuera del despacho.

-Oye-lo paró Ferb, antes de irse.

Robinson se dio vuelta, y lo miró.

-La próxima te #$%&.

* * *

Las cosas en el centro de la ciudad seguían realmente mal. Doof no paraba de perder una y otra vez contra el Akinator, mientras Perry, Monograma y Carl se aburrían a más no poder.

-¡Otra vez me ganó este genio!-se quejó-¿Y qué pasa con el tráfico? ¿Todavía no pueden sacar un maldito camión del camino? Esto va más lento que insulto de Porky.

**Flashback**

_Estudios de la Warner Brothers: un asistente le trae su café al cerdito Porky._

_-¡Sie… siete mi… minutos ta… tarde!-se queja el animal, con su clásico tartamudeo._

_-Lo siento, señor Porky…-se disculpa el hombre._

_La estrella lo toma, bebe un sorbo y se quema._

_-¡Ay, está… está ca… caliente! ¡Eres un… un inútil!_

_-¡Discúlpeme de nuevo!_

_-¡Ya… ya no más! ¡Es… estás despe… pedido! ¡Vete al cara… cara… cara… cara…!_

_El hombre espera la palabrota, pero no llega. Mira a la cámara de forma irónica, y se va del lugar, mientras Porky sigue tratando de insultarlo, sin éxito._

**Fin del flashback**

-Oye, Doof, ¿para cuándo estará listo ese "Desembotellador-Inador" que inventaste?

-Qué se yo, Francis, ya estará…

-¿Puede devolverme mi computadora, al menos?-preguntó Carl, molesto.

-Ya va, ya va, niño, estoy por ganar…

Pero, otra vez, el bendito genio de Internet le dio su merecido, ya que adivinó el personaje que él creía… "Heinz Doofenshmirtz".

-¡Nooo! ¡Eshto esh imposhible!-rugió, hablando como viejo-¡Vete al demonio, Akinator!

Y, luego de perder por sexagésima vez, se puso furioso y arrojó la computadora de Carl por la ventana.

-¡Oiga, la heredé de mi tía abuela segunda!-se quejó el interno.

-Bah, cállate, niño. ¡Ha llegado la hora de sacarnos de encima todo este circo!

Al lado de los botones azul, verde y rojo, estaba uno amarillo, el que activaría el nuevo inador de Doof. Pero, al apretarlo, no sucedió nada.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Monograma.

-No sé, esta porquería no sirve… ¡oh, que tonto! No encendí el motor…

-¡Idiota! ¡Ahora tendremos que estar una hora más aquí!

-Bueno, bueno… ya veré qué hago…

* * *

Luego de todo lo sucedido, la familia e Isabella volvieron al hogar. Ferb seguía muy deprimido, y se encerró en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano.

-¡Ferb!-gritó Phineas, triste-¡Por favor, abre! ¡Podemos hablar, no te pongas así!

Pero él ya no lo oía. Ahora se encontraba sacando, de debajo de su cama, un baúl con recuerdos dentro. Sacó una foto de su madre, y se puso a contemplarla, mientras lloraba desconsolado.

-Pobre Ferb…-susurró Isabella.

-Es difícil perder a un ser querido… pero debemos ayudarlo… ¡Isabella, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!

-¿Besarnos?-preguntó, totalmente enamorada.

-Sí…-respondió, embobado-Oh, y alegrar a Ferb…

Al rato, y luego de realizar varias llamadas, el pelirrojo y su novia habían terminado. Entonces, se dirigieron de nuevo al cuarto del chico.

-Ferb, escucha… queremos ayudarte, en serio… sal de ahí y ven a divertirte con nosotros… te aseguro que la pasarás muy bien.

Su hermanastro, finalmente, se dio por vencido. Guardó la foto de su madre, y salió de la habitación.

-¡Vamos, hermano, arriba el ánimo!-exclamó Phineas, con la cara totalmente besuqueada-Cierra los ojos y acompáñame.

El pelirrojo y su novia lo tomaron de las manos, y lo llevaron hasta el living.

-Ya puedes abrirlos, Ferb-le dijo la morocha.

Cuando él obedeció, no pudo creerlo.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron Candace, Jeremy, sus padres y sus amigos, reunidos para celebrar.

-Bien… ¿qué se supone es esto?-preguntó el peliverde, confundido-Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas…

-No es una fiesta de cumpleaños, hermano… es una fiesta de la amistad-le informó Phineas-Todos estamos aquí para decirte algo…

-Que tú eres nuestro amigo-siguió Isabella-De hecho, más que un amigo, eres una persona extraordinaria…

-Que siempre ayuda y da-continuó Baljeet.

-Y a los malos lecciones les da-remató Buford-Como lo hiciste recién.

-Y tenemos un regalo para ti-le dijo su padre-Linda, ¿puedes alcanzármelo?

Estaba dentro de una caja muy larga. Ferb la miró, la abrió, y se emocionó al ver lo que había adentro…

La Epiphone Casino que su madre le había comprado el día de la tragedia, lucía reluciente, prácticamente nueva.

-Así que… esto es lo último que mamá pudo darme…

-Le costó mucho a tu madre conseguirla, y su deseo fue que algún día te la diera, hijo… espero que te guste. Ah, y mira el clavijero.

El preadolescente lo hizo, y vio que, debajo de la marca, había algo escrito... decía, claramente: "Para mi hijo Ferb, con todo mi amor, tu madre, Emily".

Ferb se largó a llorar, y abrazó a su padre, que también estaba emocionado. Luego, miró a sus cuatro amigos, y les pegó un gran abrazo también. Fue entonces que todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Gracias...-susurró, feliz-Gracias, muchas gracias...

-Ya, hermano... oye, ¿quieres estrenarla?-preguntó Phineas.

-Me encantaría-respondió.

No tenía idea de qué podía interpretar, pero no le importó. Acompañado por Candace tocando el bajo, Buford la batería y Jeremy tocando un pequeño pianito, se colgó la guitarra y tocó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Su madre. Y, mientras cantaba, pensaba en todos los momentos vividos junto a ella.

_Mother, You Had Me But I Never Had You.  
I Wanted You, Bu__t You Didn't Want Me.  
So I Got To Tell You,  
Goodbye, Goodbye._

_Father, You Left Me But I Never Left You.  
I Needed You, But You Didn't Need Me.  
So I Got To Tell You,  
Goodbye, Goodbye._

_Children, Don't Do What I Have Done.  
I Couldn't Walk And I Tried To Run.  
So I Got To Tell You,  
Goodbye, Goodbye._

_Mama Don't Go,_  
_Daddy Come Home._  
_Mama Don't Go,_  
_Daddy Come Home..._

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron, y Ferb volvió a abrazar a sus amigos.

-No importa lo que pase-dijo-No debo ponerme triste por el hecho de que no esté aquí… mi madre vive dentro de mí. Ella no querría que yo llorara por ella.

Nuevamente, los aplausos llenaron el lugar. Luego de divertirse un rato, los invitados comenzaron a irse, hasta que quedaron sólo la familia, Jeremy e Isabella.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme a mi casa, mi madre está sola-informó esta última.

-¿Te veré después?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Claro…

Se puso su impermeable, le dio un beso y se despidió. Entonces, Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Jeremy salieron afuera, quedándose bajo las tejas de la casa para no mojarse.

-Bueno…-observó la adolescente-si no les molesta, chicos… Jeremy y yo tenemos algo que terminar.

-Adelante, no hay problema-los dejó el pelirrojo.

Entonces, los novios tomaron sus paraguas, y retomaron su interpretación de "Singing in the Rain"… sólo para que la lluvia dejara de caer a los dos segundos de comenzar.

-¡Oh, no es justo!-se quejó el rubio.

Phineas y Ferb rieron a carcajadas. Todo estaba bien ahora...

* * *

Pero… ¿qué pasó con Doof y sus amigos?

-Señor… quiero irme a mi casa…-se quejó Carl.

-Yo también, interno… pero todavía no pueden sacar ese camión… Doof, ¿está eso listo?

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

-¡Doof, te estoy hablando!

Y sacó la cabeza de la camioneta, sólo para ver como Heinz y Perry jugaban a las cartas, más precisamente, al póker.

-Doof, ¿está listo eso?

-Espera, es la última mano… o gano yo o me gana él…

-No tiene nada, Agente P, puedes jugar…

-¡Cállate...! ¡Oh, rayos!

Confiado, el ornitorrinco jugó sus cartas y se llevó todo lo que estaba en juego.

-¡Eres un…!-exclamó el científico, enojado-¿Cómo pagaré ahora la escuela de mi hija?

-¡Si nos sacas de aquí, te ayudaré, pero sólo si nos sacas de una vez!

-De acuerdo… vaya, veo que al fin está cargado… ¡muy bien! ¡Prepárense, porque voy a sacar a todos…!

De repente, algo increíble sucedió.

-¡Mire, señor! ¡La fila está avanzando!

-¡Cierto, Carl! ¡Parece que han logrado sacar el camión!

-¡Ah, al fin!-exclamó Doof, mientras Perry saltaba por la ventana hacia el vehículo de la Agencia, con todo lo que había ganado.

Monograma encendió su motor, y comenzó a avanzar… pero Doof no pudo seguir… porque a los dos metros, se le rompió el motor.

-¡Maldito cacharro! ¡Ayúdame, Franny!

-Lo siento, Heinz, estoy apurado ahora… pero puedo llamarte una grúa.

-Argh, olvídalo… me compraré otro auto.

Y se quedó sentado de brazos cruzados en su asiento, mientras los demás se iban.

-Te odio, Perry el Ornitorrinco… te odio, Mayor Monoceja… te odio, interno comotellames… ¡y te odio, maldito Akinator…!

En eso, se dio cuenta que el capítulo estaba terminando.

-Ah… ¿saben? No deberíamos terminar así… ¡mejor lo acabamos a toda risa con una "Buena idea-Mala idea"!

**Comercial**

_¡Es momento de otra "Buena idea-mala idea"!_

**_Buena idea:_**_ Jugar a la ruleta rusa en grupo._

_Doofenshmirtz se encuentra jugando con amigos alrededor de una mesa. En eso, se oye un disparo, pero él no fue el damnificado, por lo cual sonríe._

**_Mala idea:_**_ Jugar a la ruleta rusa solo._

_Doofenshmirtz se encuentra sentado solo en una mesa. Toma el arma, la pantalla se pone en negro y se oye un fuerte disparo._

**Fin del comercial**

-Oigan, eso no fue gracioso-se quejó Doof.

**Fin del tercer episodio**

* * *

**¿Como pasarán los días Ferb y sus amigos desde ahora con este diablillo en la escuela? ¿Se las arreglarán bien? ¿Doof podrá comprar un auto nuevo a pesar de que Perry le ganó todo jugando al póker? Entérense en el próximo capítulo, y tercera parte del especial dedicado al peliverde: "El Súper Agente Ferb", un homenaje al Súper Agente 86, con algunos guiños también a James Bond y Martillo Hammer.**

Quiero saludar a todos los que leen el fic, y de paso agradecer los reviews de **Taniushka **(Qué loco, mi segundo nombre es Julián XD),** Napo-1 **(Jefe! Cuanto tiempo, espero que te esté yendo muy bien) **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(Ahí lo aclaré... lo predijo Chuck Norris, y él se lo dijo a Paul para darle fama. Chuck no ve necesario tener más)** DigiPhissy156** (y quedate, porque en el próximo cap Ferb la va a romper) **clau016** (Tranquila, a partir de ahora, las peleas serán más... alegres, por así decirlo) **sangheili13** (Gracias! y si piensas que Doof ya no tiene remedio... preparate, porque esto apenas comienza!) y **niiary** (Gracias también; simplemente AMO los flashbacks, cuanto más locos mejor...) además de, por supuesto, a todos los que leen este fic.

Saludos, y hasta la próxima. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	7. El Súper Agente Ferb Parte 1

¡Buenasss! La Aventura después del verano no descansa, y vuelve con la tercera parte del especial dedicado a Ferb, un capi a su vez inspirado en la famosa serie de espionaje "Súper Agente 86" y algo de "Martillo Hammer".

Debido a que habrá una historia secundaria con Phineas e Isabella, se me ocurrió hacer al pelirrojo un poco más ácido y fastidioso, para evitar que el fic se vuelva demasiado cursi.

En lo personal, es uno de los episodios que más me gustó escribir, así que espero les guste mucho.

Romance, comedia, drama... ¡y hoy es el momento de la acción! "El Súper Agente Ferb", a continuación. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_El verano es eso que te llena de vida. Porque el verano es como un avión, del cual te tiras para sentir la mayor emoción de tu vida. Sin embargo, las cosas pueden complicarse si te estrellas contra el suelo a 320 por hora._

_"Phineas y Ferb" es ese paracaídas que hace que tu verano no sea una caída en picada hacia el aburrimiento._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**El Súper Agente Ferb **

_"Ahora nosotros dominamos el Omnitrix"_

**Primera Parte**

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila. Luego del mal momento, Phineas y Ferb decidieron descansar, como lo hacían en el verano, bajo el árbol y acompañados por su mascota, Perry el Ornitorrinco.

-Ese Rick se cree mucho, ¿no?-preguntó Phineas-Pues ya verá. Nadie se mete con nosotros y se sale con la suya.

El peliverde asintió. Él nunca le había tenido tanto odio a una persona en especial, pero este chico se lo había buscado. "Sin madre"… que frase tan dolorosa era para él…

Su hermano siguió hablando, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora entiendo por qué lo golpeaste así… lamento esto, hermano… ese chico no tiene corazón.

Respiro hondo, se levantó, y decidió que lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido.

-¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¿Y sabes qué? El día está precioso para ser otoño… ¿quieres hacer algo?

Ante la afirmación del inglés, se puso a pensar.

-Algo nuevo, algo nuevo… es difícil pensar en algo nuevo… ahora veo por qué hay tanto plagio de canciones…

De repente, se le encendió la lamparita.

-¡Oye, Ferb!-gritó-¡Ya sé que vamos a…!

Pero, antes de terminar la frase, la puerta de la cerca se abrió, y un rostro sonriente se asomó dentro del patio.

-Hola, Phineas…-saludó ella.

El pelirrojo quedó completamente paralizado y embelesado por la voz. Era su novia, Isabella… sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta ella y saltó para que la chica lo atajara en el aire, como en el día de la casa embrujada.

-¡Holaaaa, exploradoooraaaa!…-contestó él, babeando y mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Y, como si fuera una caricatura retro, comenzaron a salir corazones de él.

-Eh… ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, extrañada, bajando al suelo a su amado.

-Estaba a punto de hacer algo con Ferb… queríamos divertirnos un rato…

La chica lo miró con sus preciosos ojitos, y él se puso cada vez más nervioso.

-… es que estamos un poco tristes por lo que pasó hace un momento, y…

Ella lo seguía mirando, abriendo los ojos cada vez más, como buscando hipnotizarlo.

-… por favor, Isa, me gustaría estar contigo hoy, pero…

Pero ella siguió insistiendo, tratando de embobarlo con la mirada. Finalmente, su novio no aguantó más: la morocha era demasiado para él… no podía seguir ignorando así nomás esos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

-¡Basta! Te amo, te amo demasiado, Isabella… no me mires más así, me vuelves loco… loco de amor… ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

-¡Claro! Bueno, en realidad quería hablar algo muy importante contigo. Es un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? Bien, pues vamos a la calle. Me encanta que hablemos solos…

La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron afuera.

-Oh, Ferb…-le dijo a su hermano, dándose vuelta-¿No te importa si salgo con Isa? Lo siento, pero bueno… ¡no puedo resistírmele!

El casi adolescente le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Pero no seas tan dominado-le aconsejó, serio-te ves como idiota.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… ¡gracias, hermano! Te veo a las…

No pudo terminar de hablar: la morocha ya lo había arrastrado afuera del patio.

Entonces, aprovechando que se había ido, Perry se puso su sombrero de agente y abrió la puerta secreta que estaba en el árbol. Ferb, el único que sabía su secreto, lo miró con tristeza, como diciendo "¿Ya tienes que irte?", pero lo único que pudo hacer el animal fue encogerse de hombros, para luego meterse en el tubo.

Luego de esto, la puerta se cerró con más fuerza de lo normal, provocando que una hoja amarilla se desprendiera del árbol y cayera en la nariz del chico. Sacándosela de encima, respiró hondo y se limitó a mirar el cielo.

-Bueno, Ferb…-murmuró-Otro día solo y aburrido… creo que tu vida necesita algo de acción… ¿no te parece?

En ese momento, recibió una llamada en su celular. Tal vez un amigo, preguntando por la tarea, por ahí Gretchen, la chica por la cual tenía extraños sentimientos… hasta un mensaje de texto de Rick con un insulto podría reconfortarlo un poco…

Pero no fue ninguna de las tres opciones que se había planteado. La llamada provenía de un número desconocido para él… ¿quién sería?

-¿Hola?-preguntó.

-Ferb Fletcher-dijo la voz detrás de la línea, que parecía de mujer-tenemos una importante noticia para usted. No podemos decírsela ahora, porque es altamente secreta, así que tendrá que venir a donde estamos nosotros… repórtese en el ayuntamiento lo más rápido que pueda… se le permitirá pasar. No nos falle, por favor. Y recuerde… la clave es 3372.

Y cortaron de forma repentina.

Ferb quedó completamente perplejo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué lo requerían en la alcaldía? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Qué era esa clave?

Miró para ambos lados, buscando respuestas. Pero no había nadie allí… estaba solo.

"Bueno… no tengo nada que perder" pensó.

Rápidamente, corrió hasta el garage y sacó su bicicleta. Se posicionó en la calle y empezó a pedalear rumbo a Danville Capital.

* * *

En su guarida, Perry había esperado ya mucho tiempo sentado en su silla, esperando que el Mayor Monograma apareciera. Al fin, éste se hizo presente, con un equipo de gimnasia puesto y bandas en las manos y en la frente.

-Oh, Agente P-lo saludó-disculpa por llegar tarde, pero un tonto activó la alarma del agente ornitorrinco, o sea tú, demasiado pronto. Y por ese tonto me refiero a Carl.

-Lo siento, señor, estaba limpiando y apreté el botón sin querer-se disculpó el interno.

-Bien, bien… puedes irte, Agente P. No hay nada de qué preocuparse…

Pero la alarma volvió a sonar, esta vez en serio.

-¡Cielos! Ahora sí es en serio…-dijo, y tomó un papel que había recibido por fax-Y decían que esta cosa estaba pasada de moda… Agente P, el doctor Doofenshmirtz está tramando algo extraño. Compró una camioneta del año '79 en Internet, y no sabemos para qué… ni cómo, ya que perdió una gran cantidad de dinero hace unas horas... sabemos que está pintada de gris, tiene un dibujo de Chewbacca en la puerta delantera derecha… ¡bueno, es bastante bonita! Ve tras él, y averigua qué trama.

El mamífero obedeció, y partió rumbo a "Malvados y Asociados".

* * *

Detrás de la cerca del jardín, Isabella todavía no había podido hablar con Phineas, puesto que cada vez que lo miraba no soportaba la tentación de besarlo una y otra vez.

-Bueno, basta de besos-la paró él-O me dices qué pasa, o me vuelvo con Ferb.

-Oh, vamos… me gusta besarte… esperé años para hacerlo, ¿no te parece demasiado tiempo?

-Por supuesto… pero hasta yo tengo un nivel romántico, nena… no te pases…

-Bueno, en fin… ahora sí voy a decírtelo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó, fingiendo estar interesado.

Viendo que estaban solos, ella prosiguió:

-Las exploradoras tenemos un secreto que nunca revelamos a nadie. Pero como sé que tú eres una buena persona, creo que puedo contarte ese secreto.

-Vaya… ¿y cuál es ese secreto?

-Es que… no puedo decírtelo a menos que pases una prueba.

-¿Prueba? Oh, bien… ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Adelante, amor.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo, y le dijo:

-Esto no es correcto, pero espero que me perdones.

Y, sin titubear, sacó un enorme martillo de detrás de sí.

-¡Ea, ea!-la detuvo-No irás a golpearme con eso… ¿no?

-Pues… sí…

-¿Estás loca? Hay miles de maneras de anestesiarme… ¿y tú elijes la más dolorosa? ¿No tienes… no sé… gas somnífero?

-Sí, claro… más fácil, ¿no?

Y, acto seguido, le echó gas en la cara. Aturdido, el pelirrojo cayó hacia atrás y se desplomó sobre el césped, inconciente.

-Lo siento, amor, pero es demasiado secreto…

Y se lo llevó a rastras, vaya uno a saber dónde.

* * *

El casi adolescente seguía en su trayecto, decidido a llegar al ayuntamiento. Mientras pedaleaba, muchísimas dudas pasaban por su cabeza… ¿qué se supone que sería todo esto? ¿Para qué necesitaban a alguien tan joven como él?

Luego de unos minutos de esfuerzo, Ferb llegó finalmente al edificio, donde se encontró en la puerta con dos guardias armados.

-Alto-le dijo uno, apuntándolo-¿Quién es?

-Ferb Fletcher-respondió.

Atónitos, ambos policías bajaron sus armas y lo dejaron pasar. Él caminó con algo de inseguridad, esto teniendo en cuenta las pistolas que los sujetos usaban.

"Esto es una exageración" pensó.

Siguió andando, y entró al edificio. Era un lugar enorme y muy bonito: había salas por doquier, un globo terráqueo como el que tenía en su cuarto, pero gigante, y, delante de éste, un escritorio, justo en el centro de la sala, en donde había una mujer atendiéndolo.

Al verlo, ella se levantó para interrogarlo.

-¿Eres Ferb Fletcher?-le preguntó.

Asintió con la cabeza, y ella prosiguió, conforme:

-Mi nombre es Melanie, y soy la secretaria del alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz. Él quiere verte, por eso te llamé.

Se dieron la mano, y le indicó:

-Ve por esa puerta que está atrás de mi escritorio. Te llevará hasta él-y se la señaló.

El peliverde agradeció, la abrió y entró. No había ninguna luz, por lo cual debió bajar con cuidado las escaleras que había allí. Más teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tampoco había barandas.

Justo antes de que por la oscuridad se chocara contra una puerta, ésta se abrió automáticamente, como las puertas de los supermercados. Ahora sí había luz, y Ferb pudo ver bien a donde se dirigía.

Siguió caminando derecho. Se encontró con más puertas, hechas con el más duro metal, las cuales se abrían ni bien se acercaba. Cruzó unas tres, y finalmente se encontró con una cabina telefónica.

"Esto me está gustando" pensó él.

Se metió adentro, y se quedó pensando qué hacer, cuando de repente recordó lo de la clave.

"Era 3372" recordó.

Levantó el tubo, y marcó los números indicados. Ni bien colgó, una compuerta se abrió abajo suyo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia abajo, insultar bien fuerte y caer por el agujero.

* * *

Atontado por la sustancia que su novia le había aplicado en la cara, Phineas abría los ojos poco a poco.

-Dios… ¿qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

No se veía nada. Pero pudo sentir que se encontraba sentado en una silla. Trató de moverse, pero le fue imposible: sus manos estaban atadas al respaldo, y sus piernas a las patas delanteras.

-¡Auxilio!-gritó-¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Unas risas femeninas se oyeron a la distancia.

-¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy, Phineas.

Una luz se prendió, y ella apareció con su uniforme de niña exploradora puesto. Entonces, pudo ver que lo que lo aprisionaba a la silla eran las bandas de las chicas, atadas, y cuyo extremo era sujetado por la morocha.

-Vaya… perder el casting para Enredados te afectó, ¿no, Isa?

-¡Phineas!-se enojó ella.

-Olvídalo… pero… ¡ay, mamá…!-murmuró pervertidamente al verla-Isa… ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo linda que te ves con esa ropa?

Ella se sonrojó, y detrás de la morocha se oyeron suspiros de niña enamorada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes están ahí?

-Calma, calma, Phineas… estás en nuestra cabaña secreta de exploradoras.

-Son tus amigas, ¿no?-preguntó él.

-Sí. Pueden salir, chicas.

Las seis amigas de su novia salieron, tímidas.

-¿Soy el único niño aquí?

-Sí-repitió Isabella.

-Je, je-rió-solito en una reunión de niñas… me van a maquillar, ¿verdad?

-Valdría la pena intentarlo…-comentó Adyson, pero Gretchen le tapó la boca.

-Claro que no, amor-lo tranquilizó la jefa-sólo queremos mostrarte nuestro secreto.

-Ah… por eso hablabas de un secreto, y de que yo era confiable.

-Eres la persona más fiel que conocemos-le dijo Holly-por eso no habrá problema.

-Vaya, gracias… por cierto, ¿no podrían sacarme de aquí?

Las siete chicas volvieron a reír, sádicamente.

-¡No hagan eso! Me asustan, chicas…

Isabella se le sentó en el regazo.

-Oh, tranquilo, Phineas… es que las chicas querían verte así. No sé, pero era algo que tenían en mente hacerte desde hacía mucho.

-Chicas, mi corazón le pertenece a sólo una de ustedes-les dijo, cortante-así que sáquenme de aquí ahora.

Decepcionadas, se dispusieron a desatarlo. Hecha esta acción, el pelirrojo se desperezó.

-Que bueno es estar libre…-comentó-¡Argh, voy a matarte!

Y encaró a su novia, molesto. Ella comenzó a temblar.

-Este… tómalo con calma, Phi… era necesario…

-¿Necesario? Primero me duermes, luego me traes a una reunión de chicas y me atas a una silla… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Tienes gases otra vez?

-¡Phineas!-lo retó, avergonzada-¡No seas grosero!

-Oh, vamos, admítelo… o, al menos, dime… ¿por qué me echaste somnífero en la cara?

-Por la clave secreta que sirve para entrar aquí… ni tú puedes saberla. Es confidencial de la legión de las niñas exploradoras.

-Entonces, puedo saber lo que hay adentro pero no como entrar…

-Así es.

-Vamos… ¿no puedes decírmela?

-No, ya te dije… es secreta.

-Porfa…

-¡No!-le gritó, enojada.

-Vaya-se lamentó-Esto es más frustrante que la vez que jugué al Super Mario…

**Flashback**

_Phineas está jugando al Super Mario Bros, derrota a Bowser y se encuentra con Toad, que le dice: "¡Gracias, Mario! ¡Pero nuestra princesa está en otro castillo!"_

_-¡Maldición!-exclama, y tira la consola al piso._

_En eso, pasa Ferb, que le dice:_

_-Tranquilo, hermano. A todos nos ha pasado._

**Fin del flashback**

Gretchen colocó su mano en una palanca, y la abrió, dando a relucir otra habitación.

-Admira nuestro laboratorio, Phineas Flynn-le dijo Isabella.

Así lo hizo. El lugar no era demasiado complejo, sino que prácticamente se parecía al laboratorio de la escuela. No era muy grande, pero sí tenía varias mesas con frascos llenos de líquido color rosa.

-Laboratorio secreto, ¿eh?-preguntó-Creo que no es la primera vez que un pelirrojo como yo entra a uno de estos.

-¿Te gusta? Aquí tratamos de cumplir nuestros sueños de amor-le explicó ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde un lugar cerrado? ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

-Recientemente perfeccionamos una sustancia que nos dará la felicidad a todas…

Y le señaló un caldero que contenía un líquido rosado, al igual que los recipientes de las mesas. El chico se acercó a él y olió el vapor que salía de él.

-Huele a fresas-dijo, encantado-¿Qué es?

-¡Una poción de amor!-exclamó Milly, contenta.

-¿Poción de amor? ¿Y para qué necesitan eso?

-Ay, Phineas, ¿para qué más?-le preguntó Katie, irónica-Para conseguir novio.

-Wow… ¿acaso todas aquí están enamoradas?

-Así es-contestó su novia-¿sabes, Phineas…?

-¿Qué?

Ella lo miró de forma acosadora, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, preocupándolo.

-Eh, Isa… me estás asustando…

-Te diré algo… hasta hace poco tiempo, en la semana final del verano para ser exacta, había tenido la intención de hacerte tomar esta poción. Yo, la impredecible Isabella García-Shapiro, te ofrecería a ti, Phineas Flynn, un inofensivo vasito de limonada, el cual tú lo tomarías sin miedo porque sabías que nada podía sucederte… hasta que el efecto de la poción dentro del jugo hiciera efecto… así tú caerías perdidamente enamorado de mí, y me amarías por siempre y para siempre…

El monólogo había durado tanto que el pelirrojo había terminado chocando contra la pared por tratar de evitarla, caminando de espaldas, y con ella casi encima de él.

-Pero… yo te amo, Isabella…-le contestó, sudando.

-¡Claro!-afirmó, hablando normalmente-O sea que no es necesario que yo haga eso ahora.

-No tenías que hablarme de forma tan acosadora-se quejó, molesto.

-Bueno… es que quería que vieras lo mucho que yo te amaba y te sigo amando hasta ahora, Phineas.

-¿Y sabes qué?-preguntó-Lo lograste… pero insisto, no debiste hacerlo.

-Bueno, yo…

-Argh, pasemos a lo que realmente importa, la historia de Ferb…

Y, bastante molesto, sujetó la parte superior de la pantalla, tironeando de un cordel y cambiando así la escena:

* * *

Afortunadamente para Ferb, que caía por el agujero, había un tobogán debajo, por el cual descendió sin problemas. Llegando al final de éste, había un almohadón puesto en el piso, pero Ferb aterrizó un metro adelante, rompiéndose el trasero contra el piso.

-¡€$%&*!-volvió a insultar-¿Dónde estoy?

Se levantó, y vio una puerta delante de él. Esta vez, debía abrirla, puesto que tenía puesta un picaporte. Al hacerlo, se encontró dentro de una pequeña oficina, donde sólo había un escritorio, una televisión pantalla plana y dos sillas. Y una persona sentada de espaldas detrás del mueble.

-Te esperaba, Ferb-lo saludó él, dándose vuelta.

El casi adolescente quedó atónito: era el mismísimo alcalde de Danville, Roger Doofenshmirtz.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó, dándole la mano-Te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado mi propuesta…

-Aún no sé cuál es su propuesta, señor-lo interrumpió el chico.

-Pronto la conocerás… bueno, mejor ahora, ¿no?

Prendió la tele, y luego encendió el DVD.

-Espera que esta cosa siempre tarda-se quejó, al ver que el video no comenzaba-¡Melanie!-la llamó por el comunicador-¡ven a reparar esto!

La señora apareció en un santiamén, le dio una patada a los dos aparatos, y comenzaron a funcionar.

-Te agradecería que no intentaras destruir mis cosas, Melanie-volvió a quejarse el alcalde.

-¿Sabe de una forma más fácil? Si la encuentra, dígamela.

Y se fue tan rápidamente como entró.

-Bien, bien, prosigamos…

El alcalde tomó el control remoto y empezó a mostrarle algunas fotos al muchacho.

-Como sabes, el último día del verano mi hermano intentó destruir todo el estado con una bomba de tiempo. Y tú la desactivaste.

Las fotos eran correspondientes al momento, lo cual sorprendió al peliverde.

-¿Quién tomó esas fotos?-preguntó.

-No sé, alguien… no importa… pero tu alto conocimiento salvó a mi hogar, tu hogar y el de todos los que vivimos aquí… además sé que eres una gran persona porque tu padre trabaja conmigo… por lo cual quiero pedirte algo…

Se quedó callado un momento, y luego dijo:

-Quiero que seas parte de mi nueva organización de espionaje.

Ferb se quedó helado. ¿Espionaje? ¿O sea que sería un agente secreto? ¿Cómo Perry?

-¿Qué dices, eh? Serás todo un agente secreto…

Fue entonces que en su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Ser un espía secreto era uno de los tantos sueños de su infancia…

Aceptó, y le dio la mano. Roger sonrió satisfecho.

-Que alegría que estés de acuerdo… y tengo el agrado de comunicarte que tu primera misión será en unos momentos… ¿ansioso?

Él asintió con la cabeza, emocionado.

-¡Bien! Pero no olvides que el espionaje es peligroso… no creas que todo terminará bien al final.

-Lo sé. No tiene que recordármelo.

-¡Bien!-repitió-Pero antes de encomendarte tu misión, debes conocer a tu compañera.

"¿Compañera?" se preguntó. "Oh, por favor, que sea…"

-Está llegando ahora mismo… ¡aquí estás, sobrina!

Ferb quedó atónito al verla. Ella aún más al notar su presencia. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz había entrado en la habitación.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos! En el sótano…

Luego de un largo trayecto, el animal logró llegar hasta el estacionamiento en el sector más profundo del edificio, y comenzó a buscar la camioneta indicada por su jefe.

Fue así que, luego de buscar por unos diez minutos, la encontró, y, lo más silenciosamente posible, caminó hacia ella, sólo para ver como su enemigo salía de ella, sonriente.

-Ah, Perry el Ornitorrinco-lo saludó Heinz, como siempre-Bienvenido a mi nueva camioneta del mal.

Metió la mano por el agujero de la ventana, que tenía el vidrio bajo, y apretó un botón, que provocó que una red saliera por una de las luces delanteras, atrapando al Agente P.

-¡Saluda a mi nueva mascota!-exclamó, sonriente-Adquirí esta preciosura en Internet, como prácticamente todo lo que tengo en mi departamento…

Perry lo miró de manera irónica, como casi siempre.

-¡No me mires así! Tal vez te preguntes qué hago con esta niña aquí, ¿verdad? Es parte de mi nuevo plan…

Se quedó callado un momento, esperando a que el animal reaccionara de alguna forma, o hasta que hablara, pero nada ocurrió.

-¡Oh, vamos! No estoy planeando nada malo, Perry el Ornitorrinco… simplemente mi anterior camioneta se arruinó luego de la lluvia de hoy en la mañana, y como ya estaba bastante vieja, decidí venderla y comprarme una nueva… bueno, nueva no, usada un poco… de acuerdo, lo admito, es un desastre, ¡pero bueno! Tú me quitaste lo que tenía, así que tuve que comprarme algo económico. No la han usado desde el '79… ¡pero mira qué linda pintura de Chewbacca!-exclamó, señalando al personaje-No pude resistirme… ¿no crees que le queda de pelos?

Otra vez, el agente le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¿Quieres que haga algo malo con ella? ¡Pues lo haré! Saldré de esta baticueva barata e iré a rayar automóviles… ¡Ja, ja! ¡Esto sí que valdrá haber desperdiciado el dinero para mi hija!

Ató un destornillador al espejo retrovisor y se metió dentro. Prendió en marcha el vehículo y salió del estacionamiento rayando todo auto que apareciera en su camino.

-¡Esto sí es divertido!-gritó, y luego aclaró:-Divertido… y malvado.

Un momento después, Perry sacó de su sombrero un láser cortante de mano, con el cual logró salir de la red. Luego, silbó, llamando a su deslizador, el cual se hizo presente. El ornitorrinco se subió a él y activó la función "Tierra" para andar por la calle como si fuera un pequeño automóvil y así poder alcanzar a su enemigo.

* * *

De regreso en la alcaldía, ninguno de los dos jóvenes salía de su asombro al verse por primera vez luego de aquel fatídico último día del verano, en el cual él se le había declarado y ella lo había rechazado.

-¡Qué alegría que ambos estén aquí!-exclamó Roger-Chico, te presento a…

-Vanessa-dijo él, serio, mirándola a los ojos.

-Ferb-replicó ella, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

El gobernante quedó muy sorprendido, ya que no hubo necesidad de presentación entre ambos.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó.

-No a fondo-dijo su ahijada-pero ya nos hemos visto antes.

-Pero eso no es…

Entonces, volvió a ver las fotos que le había mostrado a Ferb en la pantalla: la chica castaña estaba en algunas de ellas…

-Vaya, es cierto-murmuró-¡Pero qué bien! Entonces, creo que no habrá problemas entre ambos… ¡compañero y compañera de equipo!

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella-¡Tío! En primer lugar, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí… y en segundo, yo no voy a hacer equipo con este chico en absolutamente nada…

-¿Por qué?

-Cosas que quedaron entre nosotros,-aclaró el peliverde-y que usted no está en condiciones de saber.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿rompieron?

-Nunca estuvimos juntos-contestó rápidamente Vanessa, seria.

-Bien, bien. Sobrina, creo que es momento de que te explique la razón por la cual estás aquí… ¡te he llamado para ser una espía!

-¿Una espía? ¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Por qué yo?

El hombre se levantó de su escritorio, y fue con ella.

-Como tu tío, creo conocerte bien… incluso más que tu propio padre…

E intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No. No acepto que hables así de mi padre.

-Vamos, entiéndelo, niña…

-¡No! Tal vez no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero es mi padre, y nadie me quiere tanto como él… tú no lo entenderás nunca, porque no tienes hijos.

La frase caló hondo en el alcalde. Poniéndose serio, volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

-De acuerdo. Pero, ¿vas a aceptar mi propuesta?

-No sé para qué quieres que sea una espía.

-Tu amigo Ferb ha decidido cooperar. Y como veo que le falta compañía, creo que ambos podrían llevarse realmente bien…

-Pues elegiste a la persona equivocada, tío. No quiero trabajar con él.

-Pero en cuanto al trabajo… ¿te gustaría?

-Mientras me paguen, no tendría problemas.

-Bueno, ya es un paso… ¿tú quieres trabajar con ella, Ferb?-le preguntó al peliverde.

-Preferiría trabajar con alguien más-comentó-pero no puedo ni quiero rechazar a nadie. No tengo problema.

-¡Genial! Dos contra uno… ¡creo que ya están adentro!

Finalmente, la adolescente decidió rendirse.

-Como quieran, trabajaremos juntos.

-Esto es perfecto… pues entonces les doy la bienvenida a ambos a mi nueva organización de agentes secretos… ustedes serán mis dos primeros espías. Ferb Fletcher, serás el Súper Agente Ferb, Agente F, 3327, o más corto, el agente 3. Como prefieras llamarlo, sobrina.

-Prefiero llamarlo por su nombre.

-Bien. Y tú… bueno, hemos seleccionado unos números que no puedes usar.

-A ver…

Y le pasó una lista, que mostraba las cifras "prohibidas".

-El 13, el 17, el 42, el 69, el 420… ¡tío, no puedo usar los mejores!

-Oye, oye, tengo restricciones. ¿Qué elijes?

-Elijo el 68 y medio, entonces.

-Vaya, algo inesperado… ¿Qué opinas, Ferb?

El chico le hizo un gesto con el dedo.

-Ahora, les explicaré su primera misión…-dijo, e intentó hacer funcionar el DVD-¡Demonios, Melanie! Esta cosa se rompió de nuevo.

Una vez más, la secretaria bajó y le dio una lluvia de patadas a los objetos.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Melanie?-le preguntó.

-Oiga, si cree que puede solucionar sus cosas solo, puede despedirme. Usted elije.

Se quedó callado un rato, y luego dijo:

-Siga haciéndolo, lo lamento.

Ella se fue, y el sujeto les mostró a sus agentes la misión.

-Durante el verano, un chico escapó del internado de Danville. Tiene trece años, y sólo sabemos su apellido... Reagan.

Al muchacho se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Reagan? ¿Como el amigo de su padre?

-Reagan… ¿tiene algo que ver con el actor?-preguntó la joven.

-No. Y tampoco con el presidente.

-Pero eso es porque ambas son la misma persona, tío.

-Sí, claro-dijo él, sarcástico.

-Entonces, nuestra misión es encontrarlo y traerlo, ¿no?

-Espera, espera. No es recomendable que lo intenten ahora, porque si lo recapturamos, podría volver a escapar. Lo preferible es que detengan las cosas que hace.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas puede hacer un chico de trece? ¿Matar un pajarito?

-Esto es serio, sobrina. Es un joven desequilibrado mentalmente… roba de donde sea, daña la propiedad privada, va al baño en la calle… ¡es un demente!

-Un vándalo-resumió Vanessa-y… ¿cómo es?

-Su apodo te lo dirá todo…-y le mostró una foto del personaje en cuestión-el niño patilludo…

El chico tenía, en efecto, largas patillas, y, además, una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-Que feo es-opinó.

-Se me hace muy conocido-dijo Ferb.

-Entonces no creo que tengas problemas para encontrarlo-le dijo Roger-Vamos. Les mostraré sus equipos de agente.

Apretó un botón en su escritorio, y la pared donde estaba la televisión se abrió, dando a conocer otra habitación.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos ante la revelación: ante ellos, había un cuarto repleto de indumentaria, accesorios de espía y hasta un pequeño sector en donde había televisión, sillones y fútbol de mesa.

-Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitarán en su labor de agentes-les informó el hermano de Heinz-Vengan, les mostraré algunas cosas que podrán usar.

Caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban las cosas, y comenzó a dárselas.

-Relojes de espía-informó-muy útiles para una misión en donde estén separados. Ambos están sincronizados con la misma hora, con comunicador para que hablen entre ustedes y con utensilios dentro…

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó Vanessa.

-Uno por cada botón: arpón, encendedor, eyector de ácido y dispensador de pastillas de menta. Imprescindibles por si no llegaron a lavarse los dientes a tiempo.

Los flamantes espías se miraron, extrañados.

-Vamos, pueden ayudarles… por otro lado, lentes especiales… pueden ver a través prácticamente todo… incluso la oscuridad, ya que ven la luz infrarroja.

Ferb los miró, y tomó uno. Parecían atraerles mucho.

-Sigamos… cinturón… con prácticamente todo lo que necesitan… soga con gancho, aerosol paralizante, brújula, láser cortante, clips… y más cosas que descubrirán en el futuro. Para ser sincero, ni yo sé que más cosas tiene.

-Me gusta-afirmó Vanessa.

-Y lo más importante… su propia pistola.

Y le ofreció una a cada uno.

-Pero, tío… esto es peligroso… ¿no somos muy jóvenes para usar esto?

-No, no lo creo… y ahora, su ropa… pueden elegir la que ustedes quieran.

Y señaló las prendas que estaban colgadas a un costado del lugar. Había alrededor de cien… para cada uno. Y al lado, un vestidor.

-Vaya… ¿la que queramos?-preguntó ella, deseosa.

-Ja, ja, así que ahora te gusta, ¿no, sobrinita?-preguntó el alcalde-Por supuesto.

Se lanzó sobre las perchas, y buscó una que le quedara bien.

-Sé que ya no soy gótica, pero… me quedo con esta de aquí.

Entró en el cambiador, y salió vestida con un atuendo prácticamente igual al que usaba antes, pero que, por alguna razón, no transmitía esa onda gótica del anterior.

-Buena elección, 68 y medio. ¿Y tú, Ferb? ¿Qué eliges?

Se paró enfrente de la ropa, y, luego de observarlas un rato, dijo:

-Si vamos a trabajar, hay que hacerlo con estilo…

Sacó una prenda, se encerró para cambiarse y, un momento después, salió con un bellísimo smoking negro puesto, con camisa blanca debajo y una corbata roja

-Y voy a hacerlo con estilo-concluyó, poniéndose los anteojos de espía.

-¡Bien!-afirmó Roger, ante una extrañada adolescente-Creo que ya podemos ir abajo.

Ambos salieron del lugar, y caminaron por la sala de entrada a la alcaldía, por donde ambos habían ingresado antes.

-¿No hay problema si alguien nos ve?-preguntó la castaña.

-No por ahora-contestó su tío-ahora síganme. Melanie, estás a cargo.

-Sí, Roger-dijo ella, indiferente.

Ni bien se fueron, un hombre salió de debajo del escritorio de la secretaria.

-Mel, ¿podemos seguir haciéndolo?

-No, Robert. Roger no tardará en venir.

-¡Diantres!-gritó, y volvió a esconderse.

Los tres salieron del edificio, y el alcalde tomó un control remoto de su bolsillo.

-Esto último es un regalo de mi parte-les dijo-Ojalá les guste.

Apretó el botón, y, en plena calle, se abrió una compuerta. Entonces, algo comenzó a elevarse… para sorpresa de los dos agentes, un precioso De Lorean color gris metálico se hizo presente ante ellos.

-Es una réplica exacta del de Volver al Futuro-dijo Roger-lo mandé a hacer para mí, pero creo que les servirá más a ustedes.

-Oh, tío… que lindo obsequio…-le dijo ella, y luego se puso triste-es una lástima que me lo hayas regalado tú, y no mi padre… será una pena conducirlo sin él…

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo manejarías tú?

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sorprendida.

-Agente Ferb, te nombro líder y también conductor oficial del dúo. Tú manejarás el auto mientras trabajen juntos.

A los dos les quedó la mandíbula por el piso. ¿Ferb jefe? ¿Menor que ella y jefe? ¿Y conductor?

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Soy cuatro años mayor que él!

-Tres, cumplí trece ayer-se quejó el peliverde.

-¡Como sea! ¡Sigo siendo mayor! ¡Además, él no tiene licencia de conducir! ¡Y para colmo, ni siquiera tiene edad para manejar! ¿Estás loco?

-¿No tiene licencia? Oh, pero que descuidado soy… toma, hijo, una licencia aprobada por mí… cuando llegues a tu casa llénala con tus datos y pega una foto tuya.

Y le dio al casi adolescente un genuino permiso de conducir, el cual lo aceptó algo confundido.

-¿Estás demente? ¡Tiene trece años!

-No creo que tenga problemas en conducir. Si sabe desactivar una bomba…

-No es justo-se quejó-soy la mayor, y debo ser la jefa.

-Pero él es hombre, Vanessa, y sabe como manejar las cosas.

-¿Ah, sí? Mira, señor machista, tú ni siquiera puedes manejar tu propio matrimonio.

Otra vez, una frase de su sobrina lo dejaba sin palabras.

-Basta, jovencita. Ahora vayan, su misión los espera.

Resignada, se dispuso a seguir a Ferb hasta el De Lorean, para luego entrar en él. Éste se sentó en el asiento del conductor, pese a las quejas de su compañera.

-No cuenta que sepas manejar una nave espacial-insistió, recordándole el día en que reparó el vehículo del extraterrestre Meap-Esto es un auto, es diferente.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-respondió el peliverde.

Y, acto seguido, prendió en marcha el transporte, pisó el acelerador y se lanzó con todo sobre la carretera, ante una muy sorprendida Vanessa.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Ferb y Vanessa haciendo equipo? ¿Cómo se llevarán? ¿Qué traman Isabella y sus amigas? ¿Cuánto aguantará el destornillador de Doof? Las respuestas a estas preguntas las veremos en la cuarta y última parte del homenaje a Ferb... ¡no se lo pierdan!**

Quiero mandar un saludo a todos los que leen el fic, y agradecer los reviews de **Taniushka **(Hay algo más en torno a Rick... ya lo verás),**niiary** (Gracias, sé que Doof seguirá haciendo de las suyas) **Napo-1 **(Te lo agradezco, y felicidades por el fic, me alegra que lo hayas podido seguir) **carlamescua **(Señorita, aclaré específicamente que NO es una buena idea jugar con pistolas... ah, ¿era de dardos? Te salvaste)** DinkyLinkyGirl** (Doof vendió el vehículo y se compró una camioneta vieja y usada... si le alcanzará para pagar la escuela de Vanessa eso NO los sé), **DigiPhissy156** (¿Querías ver a Ferb con todo? Aquí lo tienes...) y a todos los que leen este fic.

Una aclaración: sé que a muchos no les gustaría ver a un Phineas fastidioso, pero en esa manía que tengo de probar nuevo humor (lo sé, estoy loco) me pareció algo interesante, y decidí ponerlo así. Sé que es hacerlo algo OOC, así que tal vez no vuelva a hacerlo así.

Saludos, y hasta la próxima. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	8. El Súper Agente Ferb Parte 2

¡Ha llegado la segunda parte! Parece que la actividad en Fanfiction está un poco calma... bueno, no nos distraigamos.

En este capítulo se confimará (o algo así) la identidad de Rick; por otro lado, retomo un tema que usé en mi anterior fic, acerca de los romances de las niñas exploradoras. Sólo los casos de Isabella y Ginger son fieles a la serie, los otros se me ocurrieron.

Ahora sí, la cuarta y última parte del tributo a Ferb, con la segunda parte de "El Súper Agente Ferb". ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

******Capítulo IV**

**El Súper Agente Ferb **

_"Ahora nosotros dominamos el Omnitrix"_

**Segunda Parte**

A toda velocidad, el De Lorean prácticamente prendía fuego la calle por donde pasaba. Vanessa estaba nerviosa, pero no asustada: su compañero parecía dominarlo de gran forma. Unos segundos después, pararon en un semáforo en rojo.

-Wow-dijo ella, deslumbrada-perdona si dudé de ti… ¿dónde aprendiste a conducir así?

-Jugando horas al Daytona USA uno aprende rápido-respondió.

-Vaya, voy a gastarme más fichas en eso la próxima… pero no vayas tan rápido, ¿sí? Quiero disfrutar del paisaje.

-Estamos en una misión, 68 y medio.

-Vamos, Ferb…

Resignado, esperó a la luz verde, pero esta no se apareció.

-¿Qué pasa con el semáforo?-preguntó la chica-No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día… ¡Ferb! ¿Qué demonios haces…?

El muchacho había sacado su revólver, y, sacándolo por la ventanilla, disparó hacia el objeto, el cual volvió a funcionar luego del tiro. La luz verde se hizo presente, y el auto comenzó a andar más despacio, ante el pedido anterior de ella.

-Wow… ¿cómo es que tienes tanta puntería?-preguntó, aún más sorprendida.

-Bueno… jugando todo el día con la pistola mata-patos del Atari durante la infancia cualquiera aprende, 68 y medio. Además, el líder de un equipo debe tener el control de su arma.

-De cualquier forma, insisto, Ferb, creo que debo ser yo la líder de este dúo.

-Ya oíste al jefe, 68 y medio.

-Y no te hagas el James Bond. Te queda mal.

-De acuerdo, 68 y medio…-respondió, sin mirarla.

-¿Vas a llamarme así todo el tiempo?-le preguntó, enojada-Tengo nombre.

-Y nombre en clave. Y uso ese.

-Bien, como quieras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, entonces Ferb susurró algo:

-Tranquila, está algo estresada… no es gran cosa.

Entonces, la castaña se dio cuenta que el chico hablaba con…

-¿Le estás hablando a tu pistola?-preguntó, extrañada.

-Tengo que acostumbrarla…

-Debo admitir que estás un poco loco…

Otra vez, el silencio se apoderó del auto, mientras seguían su camino. Ella, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, pudo notar algo.

-Vaya… hay cosas que hace mucho que no veía… mira ese letrero de Ladrillo… o ese de muñecos Bango-Ru…

-Nunca se fueron, 68 y medio.

-Lo sé, es que… parece que cuando uno va en auto ve cosas que no puede notar caminando.

-Así es… ¿ves a esos de ahí? Son los hermanos Paisley Sideburn.

Y detuvo el auto, para luego señalar al trío musical de hermanos, que, por alguna razón, estaban de regreso en Danville, y solos, sin sus guardaespaldas ni su manager.

-¿Sabías que escriben sus canciones?-preguntó él.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo sabes?

-Te das cuenta por lo tontas que son.

-Cierto.

Se quedaron mirando como los tres se la pasaban hablando por celular y haciendo ciertos ademanes femeninos.

-Mi padre los odia. Dice que son… como decirlo… desviados.

-Bah, por favor… cada vez que un nuevo grupo aparece y tiene éxito dicen lo mismo. Eso es envidia, Vanessa. Esos chicos no son desviados, seguro se acuestan con chicas todos los días.

Ferb pisó el acelerador y aumentó tanto la velocidad que estuvo a punto de atropellar a los hermanos, los cuales quedaron un poco confundidos.

-Ay, Ken, ese nene casi me parte en dos-le dijo Jerry a su hermano.

-Ay, Jerry, ¿qué te haces?-le preguntó él, pegándole de forma amanerada-Nadie podría matarte, todos te aman…

Unos segundos después, el doctor Doofenshmirtz, que era perseguido por Perry el Ornitorrinco, se los encontró en el camino, conduciendo su nueva camioneta. Ver al trío le produjo tanto asco que decidió pasarlos por encima.

-¡Mueran, malditos homosexuales!-les gritó, enojadísimo, aumentando la velocidad.

Sin piedad, los atropelló y los dejó tumbados en el asfalto, aparentemente matándolos, mientras el animal continuaba siguiéndolo. Pero, insólitamente, los tres se levantaron sin problema. No tenían absolutamente ningún rasguño.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Nigel.

-Sí…-afirmó Jerry-¡de hecho, estoy genial!

-¡Salgamos a comprar ropa!

Y ante la idea de Ken, los tres comenzaron a festejar y a caminar por la calle, dando saltitos, rumbo a la tienda de indumentaria más cercana.

* * *

Vanessa miró a su compañero un momento, y luego decidió tocar un tema que para ellos se había convertido en un tabú.

-Eh, Ferb… no es por ofender, pero… ¿recuerdas el último día del verano?

El peliverde frenó repentinamente, y asintió con la cabeza, serio.

-Bueno, es que… espero que no intentes revivir tu esperanza de poder ser mi novio. Sabes que no te amo, y que además Johnny es mi pareja.

Sin que se le moviera un solo pelo de la cabellera, quitó el pie del freno y siguió conduciendo, tranquilo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó ella, enojada.

-Fuerte y claro.

-Bien… así que ya estás advertido… mira, no sé cómo afrontaremos este trabajo, pero te lo repito: no eres James Bond… ¡ah, y yo no soy tu chica Bond! ¿Está claro? No quiero que coquetees conmigo.

El casi adolescente soltó una peculiar carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No, de nada… yo no voy a coquetear contigo, Vanessa.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, no lo sabes…-dijo, y elaboró una mentira rápida-ahora me gusta otra chica.

La castaña lo miró, atónita.

-Vaya, trabajas rápido-rió.

-Ja, gracias… no sé quien es ese Johnny, pero dile que yo, Ferb Fletcher, le dice que cuide muy bien de ti. Eres una gran persona.

-Oh, Ferb… oye, dijiste que no ibas a coquetear conmigo.

-Es un halago, tonta.

-Oye, oye, cuidado a quien le dices tonta.

Durante un momento permanecieron callados, aunque con mucho mejor humor. La adolescente se quedó pensativa, pensando quién podría ser esa nueva chica en la vida de su "jefe".

-Y… ¿es linda?

Él asintió.

-¿Mayor o menor que tú?

-Menor.

-Wow, wow… pervertido…-rió de nuevo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. No era cierto que esa chica, obviamente Gretchen, le gustara… sólo sentía algo raro por ella… además, aún amaba a su compañera Vanessa.

En eso, ella recordó el asunto de la misión.

-¿Tienes idea de adónde ir a buscarlo? Ya sabes, al tal Reagan.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde?

-Bueno… esto seguramente no te gustará… pero tendremos que darnos un paseo por el callejón.

-Ay, no…

Estacionaron el auto y bajaron para entrar en alguno, mientras, a espaldas suyas, Doof seguía huyendo de Perry y rayando cualquier vehículo que tuviera al lado.

* * *

En la cabaña de las exploradoras, estaba todo oscuro de nuevo. La única luz era la de una vela encendida, sobre una mesa.

Phineas estaba sentado en una silla mirando de frente una cortina que las chicas habían puesto. Las seis exploradoras estaban sentadas a los costados de Phineas, tres a su izquierda y tres a su derecha, formando una especie de camino. En eso, Isabella salió de entre las cortinas y miró a su novio, seria. El chico, mostrando la misma actitud, se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

La morocha lo imitó, le mostró un libro al pelirrojo, y éste lo observó. Era el sagrado libro de reglas de las niñas exploradoras.

-Levanta la mano derecha, Phineas-ordenó ella-Y pon la izquierda sobre el libro.

Él obedeció, y dijo:

-Yo, Phineas Flynn, juro solemnemente que nunca jamás divulgaré a nada ni a nadie los secretos de esta organización, cuyas miembros han decidido revelarme considerándome un ser de confianza y amigo, y ante las cuales también juro no dar a conocer sus secretos personales. Y si por alguna descabellada razón lo hago, que se me caigan los dientes, que se me ponga el cabello blanco, y que mi novia, Isabella García-Shapiro, líder de esta tropa y el amor de mi vida, me deje y me patee en el trasero sin que yo le diga absolutamente nada.

Nadie dijo nada. Faltaba lo último.

-Bien, Phineas. Y como final de este juramento… bueno, ya sabes qué hacer.

El pelirrojo se le echó encima y la besó con pasión, ante los aplausos de sus amigas.

-Wow, estoy dada vuelta…-dijo ella, confundida, para luego reponerse-¡Vamos, chicas! Agarren un poco de poción y vámonos.

-Sí, vamos-las animó Ginger-tienen que conquistar a sus chicos.

-¿Qué van a hacer, chicas?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Cada una le hará tomar al chico que aman un poco de esa poción-le informó la morocha líder-para que se enamoren de ellas.

-¿Puedo saber quiénes son?-preguntó.

Las niñas se miraron, indecisas.

-Chicas, juró. Pueden decirle sin temor.

Adyson Sweetwater fue la primera que pasó al frente.

-A mí… me gusta mucho Django, Phineas.

-Vaya… tienen mucho en común, Adyson. Siempre los vi como potencial pareja.

-Oh, gracias…

-¡Yo adoro a Buford!-gritó Milly-Es fuerte, valiente… ¡es lo que una chica quiere!

-De lujo… ¿Holly?

-Ese chico de la gorra verde… Bill Campbell…

-Ah, lo conozco-dijo-Va con mi hermano a octavo grado. ¿Katie?

-No sé por qué… pero hay un chico que por alguna razón me atrae con las cosas que dice… ese Irving…

-¿Irving? No me jo…-pero luego se detuvo, al ver la cara de enojo de la rubia-Es decir… genial… nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ya somos todas-dijo Ginger-Bueno, faltaríamos Isabella y yo, pero sabes que ya tenemos novio…

-Espera-la interrumpió-¿Qué hay de Gretchen?

La castaña se quedó callada, sin intención alguna de abrir la boca.

-Vamos, Gret, juré, puedes decírmelo.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué pasa, amiga?-preguntó Isabella.

-Es que…-y luego le habló al oído-es muy cercano a la persona que amo…

-No le dirá, Gret. Vamos, dile.

Miró a Phineas, y, finalmente, habló:

-Me gusta tu hermano… amo a Ferb Fletcher.

Le quedó la boca por el piso: ¿ella enamorada de su hermanastro?

-Bueno-comentó-conozco muchas chicas que se han enamorado de él.

-¿Y cómo les fue?

-No muy bien. Nunca tuvo una novia fija. Sólo alguna que otra que después, por algún motivo, lo traicionaba.

-Malditas… yo a Ferb le daría absolutamente todo mi amor.

-Te entiendo. Eso mismo le dije a Isabella ayer, y mira, ya quiere dejarme.

La morocha rió a carcajadas, y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

-Bien-dijo ella, tentada-vamos a darle esto a esos chicos.

Todas gritaron, contentas, y cada una agarró un vaso de limonada, que contenía adentro un poco de la pócima. Por fin, sus sueños se cumplirían.

-Alto, alto-las frenó el pelirrojo-¿Dicen que ellos se enamorarán de ustedes sólo con tomarla?

Su novia asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿qué les pasará a mis amigos? O sea, en cuanto a efecto en su cuerpo.

-Ah, eso… en primer lugar, se sentirán raros. Tendrán deseos de vomitar. Luego, comenzarán a sentir una extraña atracción hacia la chica que les dio el líquido. Finalmente, la resistencia a vomitar será inútil, aunque, en lugar de devolver, caerán enamorados… ¡y listo!

-Y… ¿cómo sabes que funcionará? ¿Y cómo sabes los efectos que produce?

-Lo probamos el otro día con una amiga… ¡y funcionó!

-Vaya… pero… ¿cómo sabrán quién es la chica correspondiente?

-Porque cada una colocará un poco de cabello suyo en su poción. Así, el organismo de cada chico incorporará el ADN correspondiente, para que sean el uno para el otro. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que lo entendí demasiado bien-contestó, confundido.

-Bien, chicas… ¡coloquen su cabello en los vasos!

Las cinco obedecieron, ante la mirada de la líder, Ginger y el pelirrojo. Al colocarlos, el líquido comenzó a largar vapor.

-¡Ya podemos irnos!-gritó Isabella.

Todas estaban expectantes, pero al chico le pasaba algo.

-¿No vienes, Phineas?

"Eso no es amor verdadero" pensó, triste. "Sólo es un efecto físico-químico causado por una bebida".

-Por favor, chicas, no vayan-les dijo.

Ellas se detuvieron y lo miraron, extrañadas, sin entender lo que él les decía.

* * *

Ferb y Vanessa se encontraban ya revisando el quinto o sexto callejón, sin éxito.

-Ferb, vámonos, esto no sirve de nada.

-Calla. Oigo algo.

Un chico se encontraba al final del camino, pintando la pared con un aerosol. No era el que ellos buscaban, pero el peliverde decidió hablar con él para sacarle información.

La presencia de ambos asustó al joven, un poco más grande que él, pero luego comenzó a reír.

-Oye… ¿qué te pasó, cupido? ¿Se te perdió la novia?-le preguntó, haciendo referencia a su traje.

El casi adolescente lo tomó de la ropa, lo levantó con furia y lo golpeó contra el muro.

-Escúchame bien, basura… ¿conoces al niño patilludo?

Asustado, pero sin intención de revelarle nada, le contestó:

-Conozco a muchos.

-Hablo de un tal Reagan.

La piel se le erizó al escuchar ese nombre.

-No lo menciones…-le dijo, con mucho miedo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de decir su asqueroso nombre, por si no te importa. Ahora dime donde se encuentra ahora.

-No… no lo sé…

-Bien…-dijo, y lo apuntó con su reloj-De estos cuatro botones, tres podrían llegar a matarte. O, al menos, arruinarte un ojo. Así que dímelo ya.

-¡Hazlo, mocoso!-le gritó Vanessa, agarrándolo del cabello.

-¡Bien, bien!-cedió, adolorido-Él está en…

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, algo embistió al peliverde, provocando que soltara al chico, que rápidamente se dio a la fuga.

-¿Qué demonios?-preguntó la adolescente.

Entonces, vieron a un sujeto algo bajito y con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Rápidamente, intentaron sacar sus armas, pero ya no las tenían con ellos.

-¿Buscaban esto?-preguntó el desconocido, apuntándoles con el revólver de Ferb.

Los dos agentes levantaron las manos. Vanessa miró su arma, tirada en el suelo.

-Si das un paso para agarrarla, te dispararé-le advirtió.

-¡Deténgase!-gritó ella.

-No me asustan. No sé que quieren, pero no me detendrán.

-Muy listo, pero no contó con algo-le dijo Ferb.

-¿Qué?

-Que ahora hay cincuenta policías rodeando el callejón.

El tipo siguió apuntando, indiferente.

-¿Me creería veinte?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Cinco… y un francotirador en el techo?

-No.

-¿El Chapulín Colorado y su chipote chillón…?

-Tampoco.

-Bien. Entonces me veo obligado a actuar.

En una milésima de segundo, apretó un botón en su reloj, que lanzó un arpón con una soga en dirección a la mano del sujeto, incrustándose en la pistola. Apretándolo de nuevo, le sacó el objeto retrayendo la cuerda y recuperando así el arma.

-Yo me escapo-dijo.

E intentó irse, pero, rápido como un rayo, el peliverde lo frenó con un balazo en el hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-La próxima irá a la cabeza-le advirtió, frío como el hielo.

-Ferb, te estás tomando el trabajo muy en serio.

-Es que hay que tomárselo en serio, 68 y medio. Es un trabajo.

-¿No podrías ser más… compasivo?

-Si hubiera sido compasivo con él ya estaría muerto.

De repente, el sujeto se levantó.

-Ja, ja… creyeron que estaba muerto, ¿no?

Y se sacó, de debajo de su remera, una cubierta de metal que le protegía el pecho, los brazos y los hombros, donde había llegado la bala.

-¡El viejo truco de la pechera de acero!-gritó Ferb.

-¿Te crees muy valiente, eh? Sin armas, peliverde.

El muchacho hizo sonar sus dedos, y se lanzó contra él, iniciando una impactante lucha.

-¡Ven acá, mugroso!-gritó el desconocido.

Se propinaron unos cuantos golpes de puño, para luego seguir con patadas.

-¡Ferb, déjame ayudarte!-gritó la castaña.

-¡No!-la detuvo-Esto es entre él y yo.

Así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que, en un momento, el peliverde colocó sus brazos en alto, y comenzó a concentrar la energía de todos los seres del planeta en una bomba de energía.

-¡Oye, no vale usar la Genkidama!

-Bien… miedoso.

Detuvo el movimiento, y siguió luchando contra él, mientras se gritaban cosas.

-¡Peleas como niña!

-¡Tú como bebé!

Vanessa no podía hacer nada más que mirar. El desconocido, entonces, le dijo algo:

-Peleas muy bien para no tener madre.

La frase dejó al agente hecho pedazos. Otra vez, alguien le recordaba que su madre había muerto. Pero… ¿cómo lo sabía?

-¿Rick?

-El mismo, Fletcher.

Y luego, lo hizo volar de una patada. En el camino, perdió la pistola, la cual fue tomada por el chico, quien se sacó la máscara, dando a revelar su identidad.

-Maldición, este no era…-se quejó la adolescente.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó, apuntándola-Bien, Fletcher. Aquí me tienes.

-¿Trabajas para Reagan?

-Algo así…

Y le apuntó con el arma. El chico comenzó a sudar.

-Di tus últimas palabras, sin madre. Y tú no intervengas,-le dijo a Vanessa-porque puedo verte. Un paso y tú también te mueres.

-Ferb…-susurró ella, triste.

-Bien-dijo, preparando el gatillo-mándale saludos a tu madre cuando la veas…

Era su fin. Pero, en eso, pudo escuchar algo que se acercaba.

-Y Fletcher se va en este mismo…

Fue entonces que algo rompió la pared, mandando a volar a los rivales. Vanessa se cubrió la cara, y retrocedió.

Era la camioneta del doctor Doofenshmirtz, que de alguna forma había desembocado dentro del edificio que estaba al lado del callejón, y, tal vez por culpa de Perry, había chocado contra la pared.

-¡Papá!-gritó la adolescente.

-¿Vanessa?-preguntó, luego de recobrar el conocimiento-¿Cómo le va, m'hijita?

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te estrellaste?

-Eh… quise tomar un pequeño atajo… ¿me disculpas?-dijo, y salió de la camioneta.

Los tres miraron la escena, extrañados. Perry el Ornitorrinco salió desde adentro del edificio y se puso a pelear contra él. Luego de unos cuantos golpes, la batalla se trasladó lejos del callejón, aunque el rival de Ferb seguía confundido. Fue entonces que él aprovechó la oportunidad y le sacó el arma de la mano.

-Oh, vaya… se da vuelta la tortilla.

Pero Rick le pegó un puñetazo en su mano, e hizo volar el arma. Aunque esta vez, no la agarró, sino que intentó escapar.

-¿Adónde vas, cobarde?-le preguntó la chica, apuntándole con su propia pistola.

-No será la última vez que me vean, crédulos. Esto es sólo el principio.

-Creí que tú eras el niño patilludo-le dijo Ferb.

-En efecto, Fletcher.

-¿Qué?

-No soy Rick Robinson. En realidad debería llamarme… Richard Reagan...

Se arrancó algo de la cara que parecía ser piel postiza, sacando a relucir una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, y sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus patillas cubrieran sus orejas.

-... Junior-concluyó.

Vanessa, que lo recordaba perfectamente, estaba pasmada. Pero Ferb sencillamente no lo podía creer.

-Entonces… ¡sí eres el desgraciado que escapó de la correccional en el verano!-gritó Vanessa-¡El niño patilludo!

-Así es… me vi obligado a recurrir a esta ridícula identidad secreta para permanecer prófugo…

Luego de estar un rato confundido, el agente rompió el silencio.

-Richard Reagan... Junior... no puede ser... eso significa que tu padre es...

-Así es, Fletcher... mi padre es... o mejor dicho fue Richard Reagan... el viejo tío Richard... ¿lo recuerdas?

-Pero... Richard no tuvo hijos...

-... antes de irse a Danville...-lo cortó-allí conoció a una chica, se enamoró de ella y me tuvieron a mí... pero cuando era un bebé, ambos murieron atropellados... como tu mamita, Fletcher... y me dejaron en el reformatorio... pero escapé, y no pienso volver allí... ¡jamás!

-Y si estás prófugo… ¿para qué demonios vas a la escuela?-preguntó Vanessa.

-Me gusta presumir.

-¿Y con qué vives?

-Con dinero, idiota… ¿con qué más?

-Háblame bien, mocoso... ahora dime de dónde lo sacas.

-Cada mes el banco me mandaba algo de dinero al reformatorio proveniente del fondo familiar, el cual heredé al ser el único familiar vivo. Lo fui ahorrando, y ahora tengo mucho... sólo lo uso para vivir, nada de lujos.

-¿Y dónde vives?

-Me hice una credencial falsa y compré un pequeño departamento barato. Vivo ahí, como ahí y planeo lo que me queda de vida, lo cual es mucho, en ese lugar...

-Pues allá volverás, mal nacido-le dijo el casi adolescente, enfurecido, agarrando su arma y apuntándole con ella también.

-No lo creo… ¡adiós!

Y lanzó una bomba de humo al piso. Los agentes no pudieron hacer nada ante la nube negra que tenía encima, y comenzaron a toser, intoxicados. Cuando ésta se disipó, el chico ya no estaba.

-Lo perdimos, Ferb-se lamentó ella.

-No importa-la consoló-el caso está cubierto.

-¿Cubierto?

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé que quieres decir con eso… por cierto, ¿por qué te buscaba a ti?

-No me preguntes a mí, 68 y medio… él es sólo mi compañero de clase.

La castaña quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo que compañero de clase? ¿Acaso ambos iban a la escuela juntos y pasaban el tiempo en la misma sala?

-Ese chico… ¿ese chico va a tu grado? Ferb, debes denunciarlo...

-Nah. Sería un cobarde. Y no sería divertido.

-¡Ferb, por favor! Es un criminal, y es peligroso.

-No es peligrosa una persona a la cual puedo reventar a golpes.

Y se retiró.

-Por cierto, yo lo hice hoy en la mañana.

* * *

Ambos regresaron a la alcaldía, con el peliverde pensando mientras conducía. Ahora no sólo tenía un enemigo escolar… sino que también tenía un verdadero enemigo mortal… que era la misma persona.

-Esta es la vida que me gusta-aseguró, antes de llegar.

Dentro de la oficina secreta del alcalde, éste los felicitaba.

-¿Lograron conseguir información acerca de él?

-Sabemos que tiene una identidad falsa, pero no la conocemos-mintió Vanessa-y que circula seguido por los callejones. Suele ir con máscara... y es conocido por esos lares.

-Bien. Así que pelearon contra él.

-Ferb lo hizo. Y lo va a seguir en cubierto todos los días.

Ella le guiñó un ojo a escondidas.

-Excelente, excelente… bien, pueden irse, agentes. Su primera misión ha sido todo un éxito.

-¿Qué hacemos con el De Lorean?-preguntó Vanessa.

El peliverde miró a Roger.

-Déle el gusto, jefe.

-¿Eh? Oh, de acuerdo… sobrina, el auto permanecerá a tu disposición. Puedes tenerlo donde quieras.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, gracias…! Lo tendré en el estacionamiento de mi padre.

-Si lo consideras un hombre responsable…

-Si te consideras un buen esposo…

-¡Ya basta! Me cansé, váyanse.

Los dos se retiraron, contentos.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Vanessa, este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-le dijo.

* * *

Volviendo con Phineas y sus amigas, éstas todavía no terminaban de entender lo que el chico les decía.

-Quiero decir… ustedes estarán "convenciendo" a los chicos para que se enamoren de ustedes. No, mejor dicho… los estarían obligando. Y no pueden obligar a amar a alguien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su novia.

-Cuando Ferb me recordó lo mucho que yo te amaba, Isa, no me obligó a hacerlo. Él no me dijo "¡Ve y ámala!", sino que habló conmigo y me lo recordó. El amor no se consigue tratando así a la gente. Es más, si hablan con ellos tal vez logren su objetivo, chicas. Por ejemplo, tú, Adyson, le caes muy bien a Django.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Estoy seguro de que si pasas un tiempo con él se enamorará de ti… si no lo está ahora, claro.

-¿Quieres decir que es probable que yo le guste?

-Por supuesto…-sonrió con picardía.

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas. Lo que él decía era verdad… las cosas no se solucionaban envenenando a las personas…

-Tienes razón, Phineas-dijo Isabella-Tienes toda la razón.

Y se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, pensando… ¿quién diría que su novio supiera tanto de romance? Hasta la última semana del verano, ella seguía pensando que aún era un niño inmaduro de diez años.

-Estoy con ustedes-se unió Gretchen-no puedo arrastrar a Ferb hacia mí de esta forma.

Pronto, todas abandonaron sus vasos, y los dejaron en la mesa.

-Chicas, tiren el líquido a la basura-ordenó la jefa-Vamos a cerrar el laboratorio.

-Espera, Isa… no lo hagan… si pudieron crear una poción de amor, creo que pueden crear cualquier cosa…

-¿De veras?

-Claro… como una pócima para curar enfermedades, o heridas… le harían un gran favor a la humanidad.

Se miraron entre ellas, y sonrieron.

-Lo haremos, amor.

Y volvieron a abrazarse, felices.

-Bueno, creo que ya puedes volver con Ferb-le dijo ella.

-¡Oh, sí!-gritó-Ni me enteré de lo mucho que estuve aquí adentro…

-Pero antes… siento decirte esto, pero…

Ante la cara preocupada del chico, la morocha sacó el gas somnífero.

-Ay, no… ¿tienes que echármelo de vuelta?

-Sí, porque si no, sabrás la clave para salir, y eso sí no puedes saberlo.

-¿No puedo saber la clave para entrar ni para salir?

-Así es.

-¡Pero qué ridículo! Mira, Isabella, sin ofender, si quisiera respirar gases tóxicos iría al baño de niñas de la escuela cuando tú estás ahí…

-¡Phi, no me gusta que hables así!

-Oh, admítelo, sólo vas allá a hablar sin parar y echarte gases.

Isabella se avergonzó como nunca en su vida, y todas sus amigas explotaron de risa.

-¡Phineas Flynn, eres un grosero!-le gritó, furiosa-Estoy muy molesta contigo.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, y dijo, arrepentido:

-Lo siento, Isa… sí, me estoy comportando muy mal… es que tuvimos un día muy duro hoy, y estoy algo fastidioso… espero que me entiendas…

-Oh, descuida…-se alegró ella de repente-Una broma nunca viene mal, ¿no, Phinny?

-¿Phinny?-preguntó, molesto-¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

-Oh, ¿no te gusta?-le preguntó, sarcástica-¿No te gusta, Phinny, amorcito?

-¡Izzy, no me digas así!-se sonrojó.

-Bien, como quieras, Phineas…-le dijo, para luego ponerse seria:-no te echaré el gas... pero no te salvarás del mazo.

Y sacó el enorme martillo con el que ella pensó dormirlo la primera vez. No quería que lo golpeara, pero esta era una de esas cosas que debía tolerar como novio. Entonces, se puso firme y se preparó para lo que vendría.

-Bien…-se rindió-pero hazme un favor cuando despierte.

-Lo que sea…

La miró con su mejor cara de enamorado, y le pidió:

-Cuando despierte… lléname de besos para aliviar el dolor, ¿quieres?

Todas las exploradoras gritaron de amor, e Isabella, que era la que más emocionada estaba, le pegó flor de golpe en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo y haciendo que se desplomara contra el piso.

-Lo que daría por tener un novio así, amiga-le dijo Gretchen.

-Cuando estés con Ferb, debatiremos quién es mejor novio.

La castaña se sonrojó, y la jefa de las exploradoras se llevó al pobre Phineas, cargándolo en su espalda, ante una lluvia de aplausos por parte de ellas.

* * *

Luego de un día agitado, el peliverde sentía que ya era momento de un buen descanso. Su compañera lo llevó a la residencia Flynn-Fletcher, donde por fin podría sentarse bajo ese mágico árbol del jardín.

-La pasamos bien, ¿eh?-preguntó ella-Para la próxima misión, dirígete al edificio de mi papá. Te esperaré allí con el auto.

-¿Qué hay de él? ¿Estará bien?

-Oh, sí… por supuesto.

Entonces, lo vieron volar por el aire, rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

-¡Te odio, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó.

Se quedaron callados un momento, y ella siguió:

-Reitero, estará bien. Nos vemos, "jefe"…

-No, Vanessa-le dijo él-no jefe… socio.

Feliz, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó el control del auto. Ferb, entonces, la vio alejarse, chocándose con algunos botes de basura en el camino, debido a su inexperiencia como conductora.

Rió un poquito, y se metió en el patio trasero, para luego sentarse bajo el árbol, como antes de comenzar la aventura.

En eso, volvió la mascota.

-Oh, ahí estás, Perry-lo saludó-Estamos en el mismo negocio ahora, ¿qué te parece?

El animal le guiñó el ojo.

-Oye… ¿y Phineas?-preguntó.

Al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo volvía, tambaleándose, completamente besuqueado y embobado por su novia, Isabella.

-Nos vemos mañana, amor…-le dijo ella, mirándolo dulcemente, para luego enojarse-A ver si así te callas y dejas de hablar de mis problemas gástricos.

-¡Adioooós, exploradoooraaaa…!-respondió el chico, para luego volverse-¡Pero no puedes negar que los tienes, nena!

Y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Vaya… hoy tuve un gran día con Isabella, hermano… me besó como si no hubiera mañana… y tú… ahora que veo, todavía estás aquí… ¿estuviste aquí todo el día, aburrido?

El casi adolescente volvió a reír, pero esta vez, lo hizo más fuerte que la anterior.

-No tienes idea-le dijo, sonriente.

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo se quedó mirándolo… era obvio que si se lo decía así, significaba que había pasado algo grande.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió, hermano?

Él se encogió de hombros. Claro, no podía decirle nada que comprometiera su situación como agente secreto.

-Vamos, Ferb, dímelo…

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Por favor, dímelo!

Y así siguió, hasta que la paciencia del peliverde llegó al límite. Decidido a descansar, sacó de detrás de sí un enorme mazo, y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, desmayándolo. Por tercera vez en todo el día, Phineas Flynn cayó al suelo. Entonces, Ferb Fletcher se recostó en el tronco para dormir un buen rato. ¡Paz al fin para el nuevo agente secreto!

**Fin del cuarto episodio**

* * *

**¿Cómo llevará Ferb esta nueva vida? ¿Pasará algo entre él y Vanessa? ¿Le quedarán secuelas a Phineas luego de ser desmayado tres veces en un día? No se pierdan el próximo episodio de "La Aventura después del Verano"... tal vez lo descubran...**

Como de costumbre, agradezco a todos los que leen, y a los que dejan reviews, como **niiary **(Ferb sabe lo de Perry porque esa era una de las cosas que se descubrían en mi fic anterior "La Película". Y lo de Phineas... no está mal... tal vez vuelva a hacerlo así! no fastidioso, como ya aclaré, sólo un poquito pervertido XD), **DigiPhissy156 **(a mi también me asustarían XD por otro lado, en efecto, Ferb y Vanessa seguirán haciendo equipo), **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(por supuesto que soy fan, el De Lorean lo puse por esa peli... y habrá otros homenajes durante la serie. En este capi hay más referencias a Smart y Hammer, con algunas frases y actitudes de Ferb), **Napo-1 **(estoy a full con los Warner, aunque tal vez sólo incluya una o dos referencias más. No me gusta abusar del talento de estos grossos XD) y **DinkyLinkyGirl **(y no será la última vez que Isa haga "sufrir" a su novio XD), además de todos los que siguen esta historia capítulo tras capítulo.

Algunas aclaraciones antes de irme. Como anticipé, esta parte tiene algunas palabras que no suelen aparecer en la serie. Sobre la broma de los hermanos Paisley Sideburn, sólo la puse como chiste pasajero, no hay intención de ofender.

Por otro lado, dos pedidos: en el Foro de Phineas y Ferb, en Español de Fanfiction la usuaria **Farific** abrió un tópico para votar los mejores fics en español del sitio. Sería lindo que todos pudieran ir a votar, puesto que sólo lo hemos hecho ella y yo.

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante: Phineas y Ferb volvieron a ser nominados a los Premios Nick, compitiendo contra Bob Esponja, Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y Scooby-Doo (no la original, sino una nueva secuela). A los que les interese, pueden ir a votar por nuestros hermanos favoritos para ganar por fin ese escurridizo premio que tantos buenos shows como Animaniacs, Kim Possible, Oye Arnold y CatDog, que estuvieron a un paso de la gloria, no pudieron ganarlo.

Bien, creo que eso es todo... saludos, y hasta la próxima. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	9. Danville está Loco, Loco, Loco Parte 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Después de un tiempo de no andar por acá, les traigo la primera parte del quinto capítulo.

Este es un episodio algo loco, como el título mismo lo dice, y van a encontrar numerosas referencias a los años noventa. A ver si pueden adivinarlas mientras van leyendo, como las vestimentas con que Jeremy imagina a Candace. Y a ver si detectan también el chiste de la pelota Jabulani (esta es para los futboleros)

Ahora sí, los dejo con "Danville está loco, loco, loco". ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

_Todo el año esperas que llegue el verano para, por fin, disfrutarlo con 24 horas de libertad, calor, piscina, helados y rock and roll. Sin embargo, tanta diversión puede hacer que te olvides del tiempo, y al final termines descubriendo que desperdiciaste tres meses haciendo nada._

_"Phineas y Ferb" es ese calendario que te avisa no sólo qué día es, sino cuanto falta para que vuelvas a trabajar y/o estudiar, sea donde sea, y te readaptes al sistema, recomenzando el ciclo._

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Danville está Loco, Loco, Loco**

"_¡Cancelan Los Simpson! Ahora que tengo su atención, lean el capítulo"_

**Primera Parte**

Era una tranquila mañana de domingo en Danville, y nuestros amigos se encontraban desayunando tostadas con mermelada, junto a Candace y Stacy, mientras miraban el noticiero de las diez de la mañana, conducido, cuando no, por Dink Winkerson.

-… y eso fue el discurso del presidente en Nueva Jersey. Ahora, nos vamos en directo al puerto de Danville con nuestra reportera intrépida Bridgette Oshinomi, donde un pulpo gigante está ocasionando destrozos. ¿Bridgette?

-Bridgette Oshinomi, reportera intrépida reportándose, Dink-informó ella, mientras miraba como el enorme molusco se acercaba-La aparición de este bicho es algo que nos ha dejado mudos a todos… incluyendo al responsable de esta situación, el doctor Heinz Roofen… Joofen… eh… ¿podemos llamarlo Pepe?

-¡Mi nombre es Doofenshmirtz!-chilló el científico, que estaba al lado de la reportera, para ser entrevistado-¡Y yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! ¡Yo estoy aquí para ver a quien afectó el impacto de mi rayo Agrandador…! Ups…

Y se dio cuenta de su error, lo cual hizo que se avergonzara. En eso, el pulpo atrapó a Bridgette con uno de sus tentáculos.

-¡Ah! ¡Socorro!

-¡Bueno, ahí se ven!-dijo Heinz, y salió corriendo.

-¡Dink!-exclamó la reportera, mirando a la cámara-Si no salgo con vida… quiero decirte algo… ¡yo te amo!

-¿Eh?-preguntó el conductor, distraído-Lo siento, estaba mirando a mi asistente Ricardo… ay, pero qué hombre tan guapo…

-¡Dink, te estoy diciendo que te amo!

-¿Eh?-se distrajo de nuevo-Perdón, es que Ricardito está agachado… ¿qué querías decirme?

-Vete al #$%€-concluyó, enojada, mientras el pulpo se la llevaba a la boca y se cortaba la transmisión.

-Vamos a bajarte el sueldo por eso-dijo el tipo, enojado.

En eso, sonó el celular de la adolescente dueña de casa. Era su novio, Jeremy.

-¡Hola, amor!-exclamó ella-¿Has visto lo del pulpo?

-Sí, fue genial… por cierto, Candy, te llamaba para invitarte a mi casa… ¿puedes venir?

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?

-Cuando puedas. Yo estoy arreglando un asunto muy importante con Coltrane, pero terminaré pronto.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos, corazón.

-Adiós, amorcis.

El adolescente cortó, y siguió discutiendo con su mejor amigo:

-¡Te digo que la mejor chica es Jessica Rabbit!-exclamó el moreno.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Hola Enfermera es la más linda de todas!

De vuelta con los Flynn-Fletcher, el noticiero seguía.

-Lamentamos informar la triste muerte de nuestra reportera intrépida Bridgette Oshinomi, devorada por un pulpo gigante. Desde aquí, enviamos nuestras condolencias…

-¡No estoy muerta, tarado!-gritaba ella, desde el puerto, luego de ser rescatada.

-… y un minuto de silencio… pero bueno, como la cadena no me lo permite, sólo será una milésima de segundo. Y, ahora, en Danville Hoy, llega mi sección preferida… ¡el segmento "Baby" del día!

En eso, apareció una foto de Justin Bieber en la pantalla, y la mencionada canción de fondo.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Candace.

-Y en nuestra primicia de la mañana, Justin Bieber acaba de echarse una flatulencia al salir de su cama hace unos instantes… ¿no es estupendo?

-Argh, ya estoy harta de que todos los días salgan noticias de ese niño-se quejó la pelirroja, y luego comenzó a hablar con voz chillona:-"Justin comió fideos ayer a las siete y cuarto", "Justin adoptó un camaleón asesino", "Justin tiene novio nuevo"…

-Novia, Candace-corrigió su hermano-Justin es un chico y le gustan las chicas.

-Sí, claro-respondió, sarcástica.

-Por cierto… ¿qué Justin Bieber no había muerto?

-Varias veces… pero creo que has estado demasiado tiempo en Internet, Phineas-lo retó su hermana.

-Eh… no, he estado viendo South Park.

-Ah, menos mal. Por fin haces algo interesante.

-Candace, ese chico tiene muchas fans, y a muchas les interesa saber lo que hace-le dijo Stacy-Por ejemplo… ¿no te gustaría saber lo que está haciendo ahora Taylor Swift?

-Sí… un poquito… sólo un poquito…

-Debes ser más tolerante, Candy.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea tolerante si a cada rato dan noticias de él? Por cierto, ¿crees que a sus admiradoras les interese que haga… no sé… un truco de magia?

-Y en la última noticia del día…-afirmó de pronto Winkerson-¡Justin acaba de deslumbrar a sus fans en Internet con un truco de magia!

-Al diablo, yo me voy de aquí.

Phineas, entonces, pensó en lo que el locutor había dicho, y le dijo a su hermano:

-Oye, Ferb… ¿por qué no intentamos hacer magia hasta ahora?

-Lo estábamos guardando para hacer una parodia de Harry Potter.

-¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con eso, ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! Un show de magia en nuestro patio. Llama a los demás, yo voy por Isabella.

-¿Puedo hacer la parodia otro día?-preguntó el peliverde.

-Sí, claro… bueno, sólo si Disney nos deja.

Y se fueron, dejando a Stacy sola.

-Eh… ¿qué onda? ¿Tengo la casa para mi sola?

Se quedó mirando un rato a la cámara, comenzó a cantar "Walking on Sunshine" para ganar tiempo en pantalla, y luego, se puso a bailar; pero, al llegar al estribillo, la chica comenzó a cantar a los gritos, y la escena fue cortada a la siguiente:

* * *

Mientras, en la guarida de Perry, el Mayor Monograma se tapaba los oídos, para evitar oír a la chica, que gritaba tan fuerte que hasta se escuchaba en las profundidades.

-¡Argh!-exclamó-¡Carl! ¿Dónde está el Agente P?

-Está por llegar, señor.

-¡Que se apresure, que no puedo más…!

En eso, el animal apareció bajando por uno de los tubos que estaban camuflados en el césped del patio.

-¡Ah, ahí estás, Agente P! Gracias a Dios, ya no soporto a esta chica… muy bien, escucha, esta misión que debes cumplir es diferente… el doctor Doofenshmirtz construyó, hace mucho, un rayo reductor, el cual se ha activado varias veces por accidente. Al parecer, nuestro amigo Doof jamás lo ha desconectado, por lo cual podría ocasionar nuevos problemas. Quiero que vayas ahí y lo destruyas, ¿está claro?

El Agente P asintió con un saludo militar, y se dirigió hacia su deslizador.

-_I'm Walking on Sunshine, Ooh-oh!_-se escuchó desde arriba.

-¡Carl, haz algo! ¡Mis oídos van a estallar!-se quejó Francis.

* * *

Candace había llegado a casa de Jeremy, y se encontraban caminando hacia la habitación de éste último.

-Oh, qué bueno que puedo estar aquí, lejos de la música de ahora, Jeremy. Gracias por invitarme.

-Mira, Candy, yo no soy nadie para manejar tu vida, pero creo que deberías ser más tolerante.

-¿Tú también me dices lo mismo? Stacy también… creo que realmente tengo un problema…

-Igualmente, son cosas que se van mejorando con el tiempo. Ya verás.

Entonces, entraron al cuarto del rubio, ante el cual ella quedó maravillada.

-Cómo se nota que nunca había entrado aquí antes… ¡Jeremy, es fabuloso!

El lugar era, prácticamente, un templo de los años noventa, lleno de cosas de la infancia de Jeremy. Desde pósters de Michael Jordan y Los Simpson, hasta muñecos de Dragon Ball, pasando por tazos y otras chucherías.

-Este lugar es un museo de nuestra infancia…

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el dueño de casa.

-¡Me encanta…! Pero admítelo, Jeremy, el que viene aquí te dice que eres un nerd noventero, o algo así.

-Eh… sí, suele pasar.

-¡Oh, mira qué lindo peluche!

Y alzó lo que parecía ser un muñeco de felpa de Charmander, un Pokémon.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste, amor?-preguntó, abrazándolo-Es tan real…

-Candy, bájalo… es de verdad…

-¿Qué…?

No terminó la frase, ya que la lagartija la chamuscó con un certero lanzallamas.

-Auch-dijo.

Dejó a la criatura en el piso, y, se sacó la ceniza de la cara.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que el lanzallamas jamás lastima a la gente, sólo te deja la cara cubierta de ceniza?-preguntó al terminar.

-Sí… jamás lo entendí.

-Bueno, dejando de lado lo del Charmander, ¡este lugar es genial!

-Me alegra que te guste…-dijo, y se desperezó.

Al hacerlo, la remera se le levantó, y la pelirroja divisó otra prenda debajo.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó señalando algo rojo que estaba bajo su remera café.

Entonces, le levantó la vestimenta, y descubrió algo muy extraño: una camiseta roja con una "F!" en el medio.

-No… ¿eso es… de Fenomenoide?-preguntó ella, alterada.

-Sí, amor…

Ella le bajó la remera, y se alejó, un poco molesta.

-¿Pasa algo, amorcis?

-Nada… es sólo que… ¿cómo puedes amar tanto a los dibujos animados? Tienes casi diecisiete años, Jeremy.

-¿Qué, me estás llamando inmaduro? Candace, no es amor, es nostalgia… a ti también te gustaría tener esa camiseta, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… sí, un poco… pero no te entiendo… ¿cómo eres feliz con tan poco?

-¿Feliz? Yo sigo viviendo en el siglo XXI, y soy feliz con lo que es de ahora. Esto que ves a tu alrededor son simples recuerdos… siempre es bueno tener recuerdos de la infancia. Pero volviendo a lo anterior, soy feliz con lo que es actual… mis amigos… la banda… y tú, por supuesto.

-Oh, Jeremy… ¿por qué a mi me costará tanto? No lo sé… a veces siento que nuestra vida no es más que un tonto programa de televisión que sólo lo ven dos pingüinos…

El muchacho la miró con dulzura, y le dijo:

-Te preocupas demasiado por todo, linda. Necesitas simplificar las cosas, no siempre hay que tomarse todo con seriedad y rudeza. Y si a alguien no le gusta tu modo de ser, no debe importarte. Mucha gente me ha llamado blandito, nerd, cursi… y nunca cambié. De hecho, varios de los que me han criticado se han arrepentido… como cuando salió nuestro disco, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero… ¿sabes, Jeremy? Si yo un día me pierdo… tú sabrás encontrarme… pero si tú eres el que se pierde… ¿qué podría hacer?

-Tú sabrás encontrar la forma. Te lo juro.

Candace se largó a llorar, se arrojó sobre él y lo empujó hacia la cama, donde le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias… gracias, Jeremy. Siempre estaré contigo.

-Yo también…

-Oye, se me olvidó que tengo que ir a cuidar a los chicos a esta hora… ¿está bien si nos vemos mañana en la escuela?

-Por supuesto… ve tranquila.

La pelirroja lo volvió a besar, y se fue. Ahí, Jeremy descubrió algo sobre su mesita de luz. Lo tomó, y se dio cuenta de que era un video-cassette.

-¿Y esto? ¿"Recuerdos noventeros"?-leyó el papel pegado sobre el objeto-Wow, esto tengo que verlo.

Puso la cinta en su reproductora, y descubrió cientos de grabaciones de programas de su época, programas como Tiny Toons, Johnny Bravo, Histeria!, CatDog y muchos más.

-¡Me lleva el chanfle!-exclamó, loco de contento.

* * *

Volvamos al patio de los Flynn-Fletcher. Allí, los hermanos y sus amigos estaban por presentar su nuevo proyecto, a un lado de un lindo escenario de madera que habían construido en pocos minutos.

-¡Esta tarde… haremos un show de magia!-anunció Phineas.

El anuncio causó buena impresión entre los chicos, y Baljeet preguntó:

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Quien sepa hacer un truco de magia, sea cual sea, puede subir al escenario y mostrárnoslo… y, salga o no salga, no importa… ¡lo importante es divertirse!

Todos festejaron, y se pusieron a pensar qué podían hacer.

-¡Oigan, voy a hacer mi truco del dedo que se sale!-exclamó el hindú.

-¿Otra vez?-se quejó Buford-Jeet, eres más repetitivo que las caricaturas de Hanna-Barbera…

-Bueno, voy a pasar yo-se ofreció el pelirrojo

Entonces, subió al escenario con una galera de mago, y fue muy aplaudido.

-Voy a realizar un truco de ilusionismo… pero, primero… ¡les presento a mi compañera! ¡Un aplauso para Isabella!

La chica subió también, y deslumbró a todos con su traje de asistente de mago.

-¡Holaaaa, exploradoooraaaa!-exclamó él, enamorado, para luego anunciar:-A continuación, cortaré a Isabella por la mitad, sin hacerle ningún rasguño…

-¿Qué?-se escandalizó ella.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien… ahora acuéstate en esa caja.

La morocha no quería saber nada, pero igual obedeció. Phineas cerró la tapa, y tomó una sierra.

-¡Ahora, procederé a cortar a mi noviecita en dos!-aseguró.

El público se mantuvo expectante en silencio, sin aplaudir, silbar, ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Phineas, por el amor de Dios, sácame de aquí!-se descontroló ella, de repente.

-Tranquila, preciosa… tengo firmado un contrato con Disney… si uno se muere, el otro también. Así que no pienso fallar…

-Si estuviera libre, te hipnotizaría para que fueras mi esclavo-le dijo, enojada.

-Oh, Isa… tú sabes que yo soy tu esclavo eterno…

Las exploradoras suspiraron, enamoradas, mientras que a Buford y a Baljeet les agarraron ganas de vomitar. Isa, por su parte, se desmayó de alegría tras la frase.

-Uf, ahora sí será más fácil-suspiró Phineas-Gracias por ese curso de frases cursis, Ferb.

Su hermano le guiñó un ojo, y el mago prosiguió a cortarla por la mitad. Sin detenerse a descansar ni a moderar su fuerza, sino haciéndolo fuertemente, logró separar la caja en dos en cuestión de segundos: los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica, despertando, para luego horrorizarse:-¡Ah, esto es horrible!

-Tranquila, ahora lo arreglaré…

-¿Qué demonios vas a arreglar?

-¿Eh?

Phineas quedó atónito al ver como la parte superior del cuerpo de Isabella salía de las cajas, y la inferior hacía lo mismo: ella realmente estaba partida al medio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh?-preguntó furiosa-¡Mi madre me matará por esto! ¿Cómo llevaremos adelante nuestra relación? ¿Cómo diantres tendremos a nuestro hijo…?

-Yo que tú me quedo con la parte de abajo…-le dijo Buford a su amigo, con su machismo al extremo.

-No hay problema, jefa, yo lo arreglo-la tranquilizó Gretchen.

La castaña tomó una varita y, luego de decir el encantamiento correspondiente, hizo levitar la parte de arriba para colocarla sobre la de abajo, para luego unirlas con otro hechizo.

-¡Oh, gracias, Gret…! ¡Pero no me digas jefa!

-Lo siento…

-¡Y tú…!

Ahora se dirigía a Phineas…

-Eh, Isa, lindura… no quise hacerte daño… ni siquiera me diste tiempo para terminar el truco, todo era una ilusión…

-¿A eso llamas una ilusión? Me las vas a pagar… algún día, porque ahora quiero ver más magia. ¡Vamos, que suba otro!

Y se bajó del escenario. Phineas suspiró aliviado.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

-_Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive, Ah, ah, ah, ah… __Stayin' Aliiiiiive…!_

Doof se encontraba caminando en su cinta de andar en su departamento, mientras escuchaba a los Bee Gees a todo volumen y cantaba alocadamente, molestando así a su única hija, Vanessa, quien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, furiosa.

-¡Papá, ya cállate, que estoy intentando tocar!-se quejó, también a los gritos, mientras afinaba su guitarra eléctrica-Debería hacerle guerra tocando algo bien pesado… no, mejor no, los vecinos nos matarían… ¡cielos! ¿Dónde está Perry cuando lo necesito?

En eso, se escuchó un fuerte golpe, como si la pared del edificio se rompiera.

-Ah, me salvé.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-exclamó Heinz, sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No estoy tramando nada malo!

Pero Perry no podía oírlo, debido a la música. Se señaló el oído, y Doof entendió el mensaje.

-Bien-siguió hablando, luego de apagar el equipo de música-¿Puedo saber por qué estás aquí? No he construido nada malo… sólo estoy haciendo gimnasia para quemar esta grasa…

El ornitorrinco, entonces, le señaló el Reductor, que estaba en el balcón de su departamento y cubierto por varias macetas.

-Ah, mi viejo rayo Reductor… ¿es eso? ¿Quieres desactivarlo? Adelante, puedes hacerlo... ya no lo usaré más...

Perry se dirigió hacia el aparato, e intentó apretar el botón de autodestrucción.

-... ¡pero no voy a dejar que lo destruyas sin antes jugar con él por última vez!

Y, dicho esto, apretó un botón en la caminadora, que provocó que unas cadenas salieran de alguna parte y atraparan al agente.

-No intentes escapar, tienen candado… verás, Perry el Ornitorrinco, estoy de muy mal humor hoy… primero, porque casi me agarran por agrandar ese pulpo asesino… y, ahora, porque has interrumpido con mi rutina… ¡pero ya no más! Programaré esta estúpida invención para lanzar un último disparo y autodestruirse. Así dejará de darme problemas, y podré bajar esos malditos kilos de más.

Se dirigió hacia el aparato, apretó un par de botoncitos en él, y se preparó para disparar.

-A ver… ¿qué puedo encoger? Hay tantas cosas que odio que nunca quisiera volver a ver… ¡lo tengo! Le dispararé a ese maldito anuncio de "Ladrillo" que todavía tapa mi vista panorámica.

Miró con desdén el cartel, y le apuntó con el inador.

-¡Adiós!

Sin embargo, Perry, como siempre, logró liberarse de las cadenas, sacando una orquilla de su sombrero de agente y utilizándola para abrir el candado.

-¿Cómo te liberaste?-preguntó el doc, extrañado-¿Una orquilla? ¿Desde cuando un ornitorrinco necesita eso? ¿Cuántos pelos tienes en la cabeza, hippie?

Lejos de prestarle atención, el Agente P se lanzó hacia él, tratando de evitar que disparara, pero Doof ofrecía bastante resistencia.

-¡No puedes detenerme! ¡Voy a eliminar esa cosa!

Finalmente, el científico estiró el brazo y el aparato disparó un potente rayo… pero, justo antes, el animal golpeó el Reductor, desviando el tiro. Cinco segundos más tarde, se autodestruyó.

-¡Te odio, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-se quejó.

* * *

El cartel ahora estaba a salvo, pero… ¿y el rayo? Créase o no, se encontraba yendo directamente hacia cierto muchacho en el área suburbana…

-Y con esto terminamos nuestro show de magia-anunció Phineas-Pero antes, un último truco que los dejará a todos asombrados…

Tomó su varita, y planeó realizar un último hechizo, cuando el disparo del Reductor le pegó en la espalda, provocando una explosión que lo rodeó de humo. Ahora nadie podía verlo.

-¡Phineas!-se horrorizó su novia-¿Qué está pasando?

Unos segundos después, todos pudieron ver más claramente lo que había pasado: Phineas había desaparecido, ya que sólo quedaba de él su ropa.

-¡Phineas!-volvió a gritar Isabella, desesperada-¡Phineas, amor! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Por favor, no juegues!

-Tranquila, jefa, debió haberse hecho invisible…-trató de tranquilizarla Ginger.

-Y… ¿para qué se sacó la ropa, entonces?

Alarmados por esta frase, Baljeet y Buford huyeron despavoridos, dejando a Django desconcertado.

-No entendí el chiste-dijo.

-¡Hey, miren!-señaló Gretchen-¡Algo se mueve!

Todos se quedaron mirando como las prendas del muchacho se movían sin motivo aparente. Un momento después, Phineas salió de allí, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, al verlos con la boca abierta-¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Van a retransmitir ALF o qué?

-Phi… Phineas…-tartamudeó su novia-Estás… estás muy… pequeñito…

-Y desnudo-siguió Adyson.

-¿Eh?

Entonces, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: algo lo había reducido hasta tener sólo diez centímetros de altura, y, por si fuera poco, estaba desnudo.

-¡Ah!-se sonrojó-¡Swampy, un cuadradito negro de censura aquí!

Ante el pedido, el clásico cuadrado negro lo tapó del ombligo hasta las rodillas. Phineas agarró la figura, la dobló y se la puso. Parecía como si tuviera una toalla puesta.

-Mucho mejor, pero… ¿qué demonios pasó? ¡Iba a hacer mi truco, y algo me encogió!

-Yo te ayudaré-dijo la castaña con lentes.

Gretchen volvió a intentar un encantamiento, pero no funcionó: era obvio que el pelirrojo no había sido afectado por magia.

-¡Intenta otra cosa, Gret!-exclamó Django.

-¡No puedo! ¡Este libro no tiene la respuesta!-gritó, mientras hojeaba con desesperación un libro de la saga de Harry Potter.

-Ah, olvídalo… no necesitamos agrandarlo…-dijo su jefa, y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Phineas.

-Eh… Isa… no me mires así que soy chiquito y me pongo asustadito…

-Ahora que te hiciste pequeño, me voy a vengar… ¿me lo puedo quedar, Ferb? Prometo que lo cuidaré bien…

-No lo sé, Isabella…-dudó el peliverde-siempre sueles arruinarlo todo cuando cuidas algo… ¿te acuerdas cuando perdiste la Jabulani de Baljeet?

**Flashback**

_Los chicos están en el jardín, y aparece Baljeet, recién llegado de Sudáfrica._

_-¡Hola, Jeet!-lo saluda Phineas-¿Qué tal fue el Mundial de fútbol?_

_-Oh, uno de los peores que he visto… ¡pero miren! Me traje una de las pelotas que usaron en la final… ¡y hasta me la firmó Iniesta!_

_Y se la da a Isabella._

_-¿Es una Jabulani, verdad?-pregunta ella-¿Puedo jugar con ella?_

_-Sí, pero no la hagas rebo…_

_Ya era tarde: la chica la había soltado, y, al rebotar, se elevó tanto que se perdió en el cielo. Los demás la miran con cara de enojo, mientras ella se entristece._

**Fin del flashback**

-Oh, vamos… es mi novio, no dejaré que le pase nada malo…

Los demás se miraron, para luego coincidir.

-Está bien. Puedes quedártelo…

-¡Oh, gracias, Ferb!

El preadolescente tomó a su hermano delicadamente, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Pero espera hasta la noche, queremos ver si podemos arreglar esto.

-Tardaremos un poco en construir algo para devolverlo a la normalidad-informó Gretchen-Hoy es domingo, todas las tiendas están cerradas…

-Y la pócima agrandadora ya no tiene efecto-siguió Django, preocupado.

-Eso no importa…-lo calmó la jefa-Honestamente, no tengo intención de devolver a mi Phinny a la normalidad…

-¡No me digas Phinny!-se quejó el petiso, asomándose-Y Ferb, ¡no me dejes ir con esa psicópata!

El peliverde lo empujó dentro del bolsillo para que se callara, y ella, contenta, se retiró dando largas zancadas, rumbo a su casa.

-¡Por favor, Ferb, termínenla lo antes posible!-rogó el pelirrojo, asustado ante la situación de ser novio de una chica diez veces mayor que él.

* * *

Doof había fallado nuevamente. Pero lo peor de todo era que su cinta de andar se había descompuesto, y ya no podía seguir haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó, mirando hacia arriba-¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué nunca puedo bajar estos malditos kilos de más?

-Te ves nervioso, papá-le dijo Vanessa, un poco más calmada al estar el apartamento en silencio-Últimamente he visto que estás haciendo más esfuerzo para estar en forma… ¿por qué?

-Vanessa, Perry el Ornitorrinco aún está aquí.

El animal gruñó, haciéndose notar. La castaña lo miró, para luego reír.

-Oh, vamos, papá… es un ornitorrinco, no creo que vaya a divulgar los secretos de nadie. ¿Verdad, Perry?

El agente asintió, para luego encender sigilosamente su reloj-comunicador.

-Prepárate para grabar, Carl, esto nos dará horas de entretenimiento en esos largos días de trabajo-sonreía Monograma, desde la Agencia, listo para escuchar-Gracias, Agente P.

Perry sonrió, y decidió escuchar a su enemigo.

-Bueno, la semana que viene es la maratón anual de Danville, y me gustaría ganarla al menos una vez…

-¿Es esto uno de tus tantos objetivos en tu lista?

-Es que esto es especial, Vanessa… mi odioso hermano Roger compite todos los años, y siempre gana, llevándose así las miradas y el amor de todos, incluyendo a mi madre…

-Y este año quieres darle un giro a la historia.

-Pero hay algo más… este año, mi padre vendrá también.

Ambos quedaron atónitos. Nada se sabía de su padre desde hacía años, cuando una enfermedad lo obligó a permanecer en su pueblo natal.

-Sí… gracias al avance de la tecnología, pudo volver a caminar y está muy bien… si hubiera hablado conmigo, seguro habría logrado mejorar muchos años antes…

-Pero, entonces… ¿el abuelo está vivo? ¿Cuántos años tiene ese fósil?

-¡Vanessa, no hables así de tu abuelo!

-Y el sí puede maltratar a su hijo y hablar mal de él, ¿verdad?

-Es tradición, Vanessa. Lo sé, desde hace mucho que, en verdad, he tenido ganas de darle un golpe de aquellos… pero no puedo. Es mi padre.

-Como sea… ¡si le ganas esta competencia al tío Roger, tal vez puedas ganarte su respeto de una vez por todas!

-Sí… ¡eso es lo que intentaba explicar! ¿Tú me ayudarás, Perry el Ornitorrinco?

El Agente P sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "Y, si no queda otra…"

-¡Gracias! Y tú, hija… ¿vas a ayudar a este viejo a correr como joven otra vez?

-Bien, papá… creo que como no es algo malvado… te ayudaré.

-¿En serio?-el científico parecía estar lagrimeando-¿Mi hija me ayudará?

-¡Claro! Bueno, a menos que haya algún malévolo plan secundario que tenga como principal objetivo ocasionar la más pura e incoherente maldad sobre los habitantes de este fastuoso y rimbombante Estado.

Hombre y animal se quedaron mirándola, sorprendidos ante tal discurso.

-Estás castigada.

* * *

Pronto, se hizo de tarde, y los chicos aún intentaban devolver al pelirrojo a su tamaño original. Dentro, Candace y Stacy charlaban.

-Entonces, los chicos cerrarán la maratón de la semana que viene con un concierto-informó la pelirroja-¡Y Jeremy le entregará la medalla de oro al vencedor!

-Eso sí que es un privilegio-sonrió la morocha-Por cierto… ¿qué hablaste con él?

-Bueno… me aclaró muchas cosas… pero lo que más me quedó grabado en la mente fue algo que me dijo antes de irme… que si él se perdía, yo sabría encontrarlo… pero aún no lo sé…

-Él confía en ti, amiga… no deberías tener problemas para ayudarlo…

En eso, el celular de Stacy comenzó a sonar. Por el tono, supo enseguida que se trataba de Coltrane.

-Hola, amor-atendió ella-¿Si está conmigo? Sí, ¿quieres hablar con ella? Ajá…-y luego, se dirigió a la pelirroja-Candace, Coltrane quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Sí, Colt?-preguntó ella, tomando el aparato-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no contesta? ¿Qué no sale de su casa? Voy inmediatamente.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa, y salió corriendo.

-¡Stacy, cuida a los chicos por mí!

Y salió corriendo de la casa. Otra vez, la muchacha japonesa se quedó sola. Miró para ambos lados, y, al ver a nadie alrededor, retomó lo que estaba haciendo:

-_I Love You Baby, And If It's Quite Alright, I Need You Baby, To Warm A Lonely Night, I Love You Baby, Trust In Me When I Say..._

* * *

Dejando de lado a Stacy y sus alaridos, ahora seguimos con la hermana Flynn-Fletcher, quien otra vez se dirige a la casa de su novio, alarmada por lo que Coltrane le había dicho.

Luego de que la señora Johnson, alarmada también, lo dejara pasar, ella se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Jeremy, desde donde sonaba una tonada que se le hacía muy familiar…

-Jeremy… oh, Jeremy…-cantó ella, desde afuera-¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta. Pensando en que tal vez estuviera desmayado, o algo así, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada. Con todas sus fuerzas, embistió la entrada y finalmente pudo ingresar, sólo para ver una habitación oscura, donde el rubio estaba sentado al pie de la cama, mirando ese viejo cassette una y otra y otra vez.

-¡Jeremy!-exclamó ella-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

El adolescente, como si fuera un zombie, torció la cabeza para verla, y su mente, lavada por todas esas caricaturas de su infancia, comenzó a retorcerle los sentidos. Poco a poco, la figura de Candace iba cambiando, ya sea como tener coletas, pelo rubio y vestido rosa, a usar atuendo de enfermera, pasando por trajes de lentejuelas rojos o remeras amarillas con shorts y tirantes colorados.

-Hola… hola, linda-saludó él, algo paliducho-He vuelto a los noventa…

-¡Claro que no!-se enojó ella, y le tocó la frente-¡Estás ardiendo!-se preocupó-Ven, voy a llevarte con el médico.

-Voy contigo, enfermerita…

Ambos fueron llevados por la señora Johnson al Hospital General de Danville, que ahora anunciaba en un cartel: "Implantes de senos a mitad de precio.". Luego de esperar un rato, fueron atendidos por el doctor Bobolinski.

-¿Qué le sucede al muchacho?-preguntó el médico.

-Se la pasó toda el día mirando dibujos animados de los años noventa-informó la novia-Y ahora está ardiendo en fiebre, pero no tiene ni gripe, ni catarro, no tose… ¿qué le pasa?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-cuestionó, nervioso.

-Dieciséis, casi diecisiete-confesó su madre.

-Lo que me temía…

El doctor caminó hasta la ventana, miró un rato por ella, y luego habló:

-Este chico padece una enfermedad común entre los adolescentes de esta época… el "Síndrome Nostálgico Noventero".

-¿Qué?-preguntó Candace, extrañada.

-Una enfermedad psicológica que provoca extraños comportamientos en los jóvenes que crecieron en los años noventa… básicamente, extrañan los programas y las películas de esa época. Y debido a que contenían una locura desmesurada, en especial los de la Warner Brothers y Cartoon Network, los vuelven completamente dementes.

-¡Paulie debe ir con Marie!-gritó Jeremy-¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó la pelirroja, horrorizada.

-Sólo puedo hacer algo… borrarle de la mente todos esos recuerdos…

En eso, el rubio reaccionó ante la decisión.

-¡No! ¡No me quitarán mi infancia!

-Es por tu bien, muchacho… ahora, ven, vamos a comenzar el tratamiento.

-¡Nada de tratamiento! ¡No me detendrán!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy… ¡Jeromenoide!

Se sacó la remera, y sacó a relucir la prenda de Fenomenoide que su chica le había señalado en la mañana. Enloquecido, comenzó a correr por todo el consultorio, para luego escapar y armar un terrible revuelo por todo el hospital, mientras corría con los brazos levantados, haciendo como que volaba.

Finalmente, encontró la salida, y escapó, para luego desaparecer en el horizonte.

-¡Jeremy!-se preocupó Candace, mientras lo veía correr, desde la ventana-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿No sabes?-preguntó el médico-Pero… tú eres parte del elenco principal…

-Oiga, si el imbécil que escribe estos capítulos no me dice como solucionar las cosas, no es mi culpa. Bien, tendremos que averiguarlo en la segunda parte… oh, Jeremy…

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Candace podrá traer a Jeremy de vuelta al siglo XXI? ¿Podrá Phineas llevar adelante su relación? ¿Doof bajará esos kilos de más? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte, a la misma hora y por el mismo Perrycanal. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Quiero mandar un saludo a todos los que leen el fic, y agradecer los reviews de **DigiPhissy156 **(No tendrá secuelas, tranquila),****** agatalapinguina **(un gusto tenerte por acá, tú también eres genial escribiendo... espero te vaya bien con tus historias) **DinkyLinkyGirl **(La relación entre ambos progresará... y sí, seguiremos dominándolo, al Omnitrix, a los anillos de Shazam, a la ubicación secreta de Springfield y demás secretos),**Napo-1 **(Hay chances, hay chances de que pase eso... y gracias por correr la voz) **carlamescua **(Sobre Irving, por algo Phineas dijo lo que dijo, ¿no? Y sí, ni Kim, ni Arnold pudieron, ojalá que P&F lo logre!) **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV **(Gracias por todo, y qué bueno que estás de vuelta... leí tus fics y están muy buenos, cuando pueda dejaré reviews) **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(Wow, no lo vi de esa forma... ¿ahora pongo referencias a películas sin darme cuenta?) **sangheili13** (Qué bueno que estés de vuelta, Ferb tendrá otros capítulos como agente secreto) y** niiary** (Las exploradoras me dan miedo también XD) además de todos los que leen mi historia.

Antes de irme, algunas cosas... en primer lugar, tengo cuenta en Deviantart! La pondré en mi perfil cuando pueda. En segundo, sé que tardé mucho en subir este capi, pero se me complica porque tengo muchas cosas para hacer. También es probable que me saquen Internet (maldición :( ) así que si eso pasa prepárense para no verme en un largo tiempo. Y tercero, no olviden seguir votando por P&F para los premios Nick, la votación cierra el 1 o el 2 de abril, no lo sé muy bien.

Bueno, eso es todo... saludos, y hasta la próxima. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	10. Danville está Loco, Loco, Loco Parte 2

¡Hola a todos los fans de P&F! Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado en la actualización de este fic, pero no encontraba la forma de darle la vuelta, además de que estaba bastante ocupado.

Sobre lo que tenemos para esta parte, les anticipo que no es lo mejor que he escrito, aunque muchas cosas les traerán algún que otro recuerdo... quiero ver si pueden detectar las referencias culturales, en especial la de la Cindor y el tazo. Y a ver si adivinan a qué serie hago referencia al final.

Acerca de la pequeña broma de Ken y Toy Story, no es para ofender, es una referencia de lo que sucedió durante el estreno de Toy Story 3, cuando acusaron a Disney y Pixar de homofobia.

Además, a pedido de mi amigo **Artemis The Cat 1986**, incluyo en esta segunda parte la canción "Welcome to the Jungle" de Guns 'n' Roses. Es una parte donde necesitan mucha imaginación (yo igual coloqué algunas cosas que van sucediendo al ritmo de la canción). Para no hacer la escena tan larga le suprimí una parte de la letra, pero si la quieren escuchar completa pueden hacerlo :D Al final, tendremos también el opening de uno de los animés mas conocidos.

La segunda parte de mi fic más loco hasta ahora, a continuación... ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Danville está Loco, Loco, Loco**

"_¡Cancelan Los Simpson! Ahora que tengo su atención, lean el capítulo"_

**Segunda Parte**

Ninguna de las ideas de los chicos terminó dando resultado. El pobre Phineas seguía midiendo diez centímetros de altura, y poco a poco fue anocheciendo. El pelirrojo se vería obligado a pasar la noche en lo de Isabella. A eso de las siete y media, la chica salió de su casa y se presentó en el patio.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó-¿Dónde está mi pequeño?

-Aquí lo tienes-respondió Ferb.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo colocó en sus manos.

-No hemos podido hacer nada. Mañana seguiremos intentando-informó Gretchen.

-No es tan urgente…-sonrió la morocha-Voy a divertirme con Phineas…

Y lo miró de forma acosadora, ante lo cual el muchacho tragó saliva, preocupado.

-Bueno-se resignó-No está tan mal… sigue siendo mi novia… por más de que ahora sea una gigante obsesiva…

-Te escuché, Phineas. Cuando lleguemos a casa me explicarás lo de "gigante obsesiva".

El pequeño se puso cada vez más nervioso, al mismo tiempo que la morocha se despedía de los demás y cruzaba la calle.

En eso, Candace volvía del hospital, muy triste. Los chicos notaron esto.

-¿Qué sucede, Candace?-preguntó Baljeet.

-Es Jeremy…-susurró, muy deprimida-escapó del hospital y nadie sabe donde está…

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó Ferb, alarmado por su "cuñado".

-Se hizo re-adicto a las series de los noventa… está completamente loco por culpa de ellas… se cree Fenomenoide y anda perdido por ahí, corriendo con los brazos levantados…

-¿Quién es Fenomenoide?-preguntó Django.

La pelirroja tuvo muchas ganas de golpearlo al oír esa incoherente pregunta, pero se contuvo, y volvió a ser inundada por la tristeza.

-Siempre temí que algo así pasara… tal vez Jeremy no vuelva a ser el de antes… ¿qué debo hacer? Está perdido, y no puedo hallar la forma de encontrarlo…

Y se metió adentro de la casa, mientras los demás se miraban, preocupados.

-Por cierto, Candace, Phineas se encogió y lo está cuidando Isabella… por si lo buscas.

-Que me lo cuente otro día, me muero por oír su experiencia.

El sarcasmo de la muchacha no mejoró el estado de ánimo de los chicos, quienes se dispusieron a volver a sus casas.

-Mañana continuaremos con la poción-dijo el australiano-Aunque tengamos que faltar a la escuela, terminaremos con esa cosa y devolveremos a nuestro amigo a la normalidad.

Todos asintieron, aunque Ferb era el que más triste estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Ferb?-se preocupó Gretchen.

-No, nada…-le contestó, nervioso-Es que… siento que los problemas sólo están empezando…

-Oh, no hay problema… la jefa sabrá cuidar de tu hermano.

El peliverde le sonrió, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse. Luego de esto, todos partieron a sus hogares, aunque el hermano de Phineas aún consideraba que esto no sería tarea sencilla.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Isabella llegaba a su casa, con su enamorado escondido en su cabello.

-Vamos, Isabella, apresúrate que no podré seguir matando tus piojos para siempre...

-Yo no tengo piojos.

-Como sea, hazlo rápido que no puedo ponerme de pie.

Sin prestarle atención, la niña entró y saludó a su madre.

-Te preparé pizza para esta noche, hija… tengo que salir. Puedes comer en tu habitación, si quieres.

-¡Está bien, mamá!

Tomó la bandeja y se encerró en su habitación. Ya sin que nadie pudiera verlos, puso la bandeja en su mesita de luz y le informó al "colado":

-Salta a mi cama, Phineas.

El pelirrojo pegó un enorme brinco y cayó en la suave cama de la muchacha. Luego de su aterrizaje, se puso a contemplar la habitación que ya conocía desde hacía tiempo atrás pero que tenía cosas nuevas, como la enorme cantidad de fotos de él y ella que empapelaban las paredes del lugar.

-Qué mal que salí en algunas...

-Muy bien, ya basta, Phineas...-se enojó la morocha-ahora que estamos solos, vamos a hablar en serio por lo que pasó hoy...

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-preguntó el pequeño, caminando hacia atrás.

-Ya lo veremos...-dijo, acercándose a él de forma acosadora.

-Izzy, no me asustes así...

-Oh, pero tú me cortaste por la mitad... creo que debería hacerte algo malo para equilibrar las cosas... ¿no?

-Isa, por favor...

La chica lo miró fijamente un buen rato, hasta que se le acercó bruscamente. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, asustado... sólo para que la chica le diera un gigantesco beso, cosa que lo dejó bien atontado.

-Ay...-murmuró, derritiéndose, para luego de unos segundos recuperar su forma-Pero Isa, ¿no era que...?

-Oh, ¿en serio creías que te haría daño? Phi, muchas chicas soñamos con que nuestros novios se hagan pequeños...

-¿Es eso una clásica fantasía femenina?

-Eh... sí, más que nada cuando somos jóvenes…

-De lujo... oye, ¿quieres comer pizza? Puedo llenarme con un cuarto de porción…

Ambos se quedaron hablando y comiendo durante toda la noche. Fue una experiencia muy reconfortante para ambos, ya que pudieron conocer muchas cosas sobre el otro que no se atrevían a contar, como el deseo de Phineas de experimentar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con una tarántula, o la fobia de Isabella a las cucarachas y a las canciones de Rebecca Black. Pero los coqueteos no faltaron…

-Tus besos se sienten como cosquillas…-le decía ella.

-Y los tuyos como una dulce bomba terrorista…-retrucaba él.

-Bueno… mejor nos vamos a dormir, ¿no?

-¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?-preguntó, ilusionado.

-No, Phi… podría aplastarte… tengo un mejor lugar…

-¿Cuál?

Unos minutos después, estaba vestido con las ropas de Ken en la casa de muñecas Barbie que la chica dejó de usar tiempo atrás.

-Isa, no me gusta usar las prendas de Ken, son gays.

-¡Phineas, no digas eso!-lo retó su novia, mirando a la cámara con temor.

-¿Qué? ¿"Gay"? Es un país libre, Isabella. Toy Story lo hizo...

-Usa otra palabra menos despectiva…

-De acuerdo… ¡afeminado! ¡Me veo afeminado! ¿Te gusta ahora, Isabella? ¿Te gusta ahora, Disney? ¿Te gusta ahora, Sociedad Derechista Pro-Moral de Padres y Madres de Familia?

-Basta, Phineas. Es lo único que tengo para darte, agradece que no estás desnudo.

-Vaya… ahora sé como se sintió Jack Black en "Los Viajes de Gulliver"… no debí haberme reído de él cuando fui a ver la película…

-¿Lo ves? Eso es el karma, compadre-le dijo Jack Black, apareciendo de repente en la habitación de Isabella.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó la morocha.

-Vengo para que me paguen por lo de "Toma dos"… ya saben…

-Ah, sí-fingió interés ella-Sólo entre en mi armario y espere.

El actor abrió la puerta, y encontró lo que parecía ser una especie de portal hacia otra dimensión.

-Eh… ¿es aquí?-preguntó-No me parece que sea buena idea entrar…

-Si no lo hace, jamás lo descubrirá. ¡Adiós!

Y le pegó una patada en el trasero, empujándolo hacia el portal y haciéndolo desaparecer. Isabella cerró la puerta y respiró aliviada.

-Uf, al fin ese gordo nos dejará en paz.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, y ambos dormían profundamente. En eso, Phineas sintió deseos de ir al baño, y salió de la camita medio dormido. Craso error.

Se pegó varios tropezones, con la pata de la cama, la mesita de luz y el armario de Ken, hasta provocar que éste cayera. El ruido no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por Isabella… pero sí lo fue para Pinky, quien estaba durmiendo en su cesta y, al oír el ruido, caminó hacia la casita. Luego de levantarse, Phineas pegó un grito de horror al ver el ojo del perro en la ventana, y éste comenzó a ladrarle, hasta que comenzó a embestirla y finalmente echó abajo la construcción de juguete.

Alarmado, el pelirrojo escapó por la entrada que le habían colocado al animal en la puerta del cuarto, y, aún con Pinky persiguiéndolo, corrió por la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Allí volvió a salir por la otra entrada, pero al no ver nada, tropezó y cayó en el césped, para luego rodar unos metros. El perro, al no verlo más, se metió adentro, satisfecho por expulsar al intruso.

-Uf, estoy vivo…-murmuró-Pero… ¿cómo salgo de aquí?

Era de noche, y no podía ver absolutamente nada. Entonces se puso a caminar, buscando la suerte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Heinz y Vanessa se habían levantado temprano para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Entonces, decidieron buscar en el departamento el equipo de gimnasia del primero.

-¿Estás seguro que no están en tu habitación?

-No, además no tienes permitido entrar ahí, lo sabes.

-¿Qué hay ahí que no haya visto? ¿Temas para adultos?

-No… pero igual no puedes entrar.

Finalmente, lograron encontrar el equipo en una habitación que Doof reservaba para guardar sus recuerdos. Vanessa la contempló intrigada, y se sorprendió aún más por lo que vio dentro de un armario.

-¿Por qué guardas esas cajitas de leche con chocolate?

-No he tirado una desde lo que me pasó con esa Cindor…

**Flashback**

_Doof se encuentra tomando una chocolatada Cindor en cajita. Al terminar, la tira al piso y la pisotea con furia. Mientras ríe, la "Caja Vengadora", es decir, una caja de chocolatada de gran tamaño, se dirige hacia él y lo golpea con una pajita gigante. Luego de darle una golpiza, le "escupe" chocolatada por la pajita, y se va._

**Fin del flashback**

Perry se hizo presente un rato después, y al poco tiempo comenzaron con el entrenamiento, con el hombre usando un equipo de gimnasia totalmente gris.

-Bien, papá, para tu primer ejercicio, deberás correr en tu cinta de andar durante media hora.

-¿Media hora?-se horrorizó-¡No aguanto ni diez minutos y tú quieres que aguante treinta!

-Papá, esto es en serio, si quieres progresar debes ampliar tus horizontes… es lo que hacen los actores que se van poniendo viejos y están a punto de pasar a la historia.

-¿Como Eddie Murphy?

-Así es… ¿por qué crees que dejó de hacer Doctor Dolittle y le empezó a poner la voz a Burro?

-Cierto… ¡bueno, a entrenar se ha dicho!

Heinz se puso a caminar, y poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al ritmo, por lo cual se confió y le pidió a su hija aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Más rápido, Vanessa, más rápido!

La castaña lo obedecía sin chistar, hasta que alcanzó una velocidad tan grande que comenzó a sentir que podía volar… salió de la cinta, se tiró por la ventana y voló por los aires como un águila libre.

-¡Eres genial, papá!-gritó ella-¡Ahora despierta, maldita sea!

El científico despertó de esa alucinación, y se vio tirado sobre la máquina, mientras el ornitorrinco le traía un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste a los cinco minutos… papá, realmente estás en muy mala forma…

-Oh… pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Vaya… mi hermano ganará y yo seré humillado como todos los años…

Ambos lo miraron, preocupados, cuando, en la tele, "Danville Hoy" comenzó.

-Buenos días, Danville-saludó Dink-En nuestra primicia de hoy, les informamos a la población del Área Limítrofe que la maratón anual se correrá este martes, es decir, mañana mismo, ya que el presidente Obama ha declarado el segundo domingo de octubre como el Día Nacional de la Pereza. Obviamente, como adivinarán, me opongo completamente a esta humillante decisión del führer que tenemos como jefe supremo…

En eso, una lucecita roja apareció en su frente.

-… es decir… estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esta sabia decisión del excelente mandatario que se encuentra mejorando a esta Nación…-el puntito desaparece-Fiuuu… maldito francotirador demócrata…-murmuró.

-¿Mañana?-se sorprendió Doof-¡Mi padre cumple años mañana!

-¡Es perfecto!-dijo Vanessa-Si ganas la carrera, le darás el mejor regalo de su vida…

El hombre miró la máquina, y dijo, decidido:

-Sé que puedo hacerlo… pero voy a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible.

-Y te la daremos, papá.

-Genial… ¡muy bien, apártense, porque Heinz arrarasará con todos!

-La palabra es "arrasará"…

-¿Eres mi entrenadora o mi maestra de ortografía?-se molestó.

* * *

Durante el desayuno en la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, y acompañados nuevamente por Stacy, Candace le explicó bien el asunto a Ferb, el cual se quedó pensativo tras la confesión.

-Candace, no creo que lo haya entendido, no creo que sienta lo mismo a sus trece…-opinó la morocha.

-Te equivocas, Stacy-contestó el peliverde-Te aseguro que fue un golpe duro dejar de ver Pokémon, pero he podido superarlo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó su hermanastra.

-Tal vez quiera decir que si él pudo, Jeremy también… sólo debes hablar con él…

-Pero primero debo encontrarlo… y aún así, no creo poder curar su enfermedad… si es que se puede llamar enfermedad…

De repente, Ferb recibió un mensaje de texto de Isabella. Luego de leerlo, palideció, y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa.

-¡Ferb! ¿Qué sucede?

-Phineas… desapareció…

Preocupadas, lo siguieron para enterarse de lo sucedido. Ya dentro, la muchacha lloraba desesperada y nada podía hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Mi Phi! ¡Mi Phi está perdido, y jamás lo encontraremos!

-Tranquila, Isabella, no todo está perdido-la tranquilizó Gretchen.

-Pero… ¿por qué huiría así? Y dejando mi casa de muñecas destruida y con... ¿mordidas de perro?-y miró a su perro-¡Pinky! ¡No, Pinky! ¡Pinky se comió a Phineas...!

El animal la entendió, y negó con la cabeza, asustado.

-Podemos encontrarlo-le dijo Baljeet-Sabíamos que era posible que se perdiera, así que antes de que te lo llevaras, le insertamos un chip detrás de su oreja.

-Y ahora lo rastrearemos y podremos encontrarlo-terminó Django, sacando el rastreador-Según esto, no está muy lejos… ¡vamos, muchachos!

-¿Sabes que tenemos que ir a la escuela, verdad?-le preguntó Irving, molesto.

Todos se quedaron mirando al nerd con una mirada de odio.

-Digo… ¡vamos, hay que ir a buscar a Phineas!

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos.

-Y yo los acompañaré-dijo Candace-Quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a Jeremy… no puedo hacerlo sola…

-Estamos contigo, Candace-la apoyó Isabella, para luego preocuparse-Oh, quién sabe dónde estará mi pobrecito Phinny… solo, e indefenso…

En eso, vemos a Phineas con su remera desgarrada y luchando contra una tarántula, armado sólo con un escarbadientes.

-Estoy cumpliendo un sueño… así que me quieres comer, arañita… ¿sabes dónde estás? ¡Estás en la jungla, baby!

Y se lanzó contra ella. Mientras una conocida canción comenzaba a sonar, el chico se aferraba a su espalda y le clavaba el escarbadientes, para luego arrancarle una pata con todas sus fuerzas y seguir luchando…

_Welcome To The Jungle  
We Got Fun And Games  
We Got Everything You Want  
Honey, We Know __The Names  
We Are The People That Can Find  
Whatever You May Need  
If You Got The Money, Honey  
We Got Your Desease_

_In The Jungle_  
_Welcome To The Jungle_  
_Watch In Bring You To Your Knees, Knees_  
_I Wanna Watch You Bleed_

Mientras la canción prosigue, vemos una secuencia de imágenes que retratan lo que va sucediendo ese día, coordinando perfectamente con la música: por un lado, Doof entrenando como nunca, caminando, corriendo por la ciudad, levantando pesas, comiendo en McDonald's con su hija y Perry, volviendo a correr, tropezando y levantándose, haciendo lagartijas y tomando café con una bolsa de arena con una foto de Roger pegada para luego golpearla con furia. Por otro, vemos a los chicos en casa preparando la poción, y a Isabella buscando con una lupa y el rastreador a Phineas, a quien observamos haciendo un fuego y comiendo las patas de la tarántula que mató.

_Welcome To The Jungle  
We Take It Day By Day  
If You Want It You're Gonna Bleed  
But It's The Price You Pay  
And You're A Very Sexy Girl  
That's Very Hard To Please  
You Can Taste The Bright Lights  
But You Won't Get Them For Free_

_In The Jungle  
Welcome To The Jungle  
Feel My, My, My Serpentine  
I, I Wanna Hear You Scream_

Proseguimos, y ahora tenemos a Candace recorriendo todo Danville buscando al rubio, quien ahora es seguido por una multitud de adolescentes de su edad. Todos se pintan la cara y algunos corren con los brazos levantados, otros caminan galantemente golpeando sus pies al hacerlo, mientras más y más jóvenes se les suman. Tampoco nos olvidamos de los demás, y vemos como Doof sigue entrenando bajo las órdenes de su hija y Perry, y como el pelirrojo sigue matando arañas para sobrevivir.

_You Know Where You Are?  
__You Are In The Jungle, Baby!  
__You're Gonna Die!_

_In The Jungle  
Welcome To The Jungle  
Watch In Bring You To Your Knees, Knees  
_

_In The Jungle  
Welcome To The Jungle  
Feel My, My, My Serpentine  
_

_In The Jungle  
Welcome To The Jungle  
Watch In Bring You To Your Knees, Knees_

_Down __In The Jungle  
Welcome To The Jungle  
Watch In Bring You To Your  
__It's Gonna Bring You Down__!_

_-Ha!_-gritó Heinz, tras acabar la canción en el Guitar Hero con una puntuación perfecta.

Vanessa y el Agente P lo aplaudieron con fervor. El científico estaba mejorando cada vez más, y su ánimo estaba por las nubes.

-Para no ser la canción de Rocky, realmente te ayuda para entrenar-señaló, mirando a la audiencia-Chicos, olviden a Survivor… tienen a Axl y sus amigos…

* * *

El lunes finalmente pasó y llegó la mañana del martes. Candace se encontraba sin esperanzas: Jeremy no aparecía y la banda debía tocar esa tarde para la maratón adelantada.

-Oh, Jeremy…-susurraba ella, sentada en la mesa, mientras miraba una foto del rubio-te he fallado… creíste en mí pero yo no he sabido encontrarte… ¿qué puedo hacer…?

En eso, alguien golpeó la puerta de la casa con furia. La pelirroja se levantó a abrir, y Stacy entró rápidamente, acompañada por Coltrane, para darle una noticia importante.

-¿Stacy? ¿Coltrane?

-¡Candace, sé donde está Jeremy!-exclamó, exhausta debido a que había corrido mucho.

Su amiga la miró, y recuperó las esperanzas.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo has visto?

-Sí… pero es increíble lo que ha estado haciendo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Está juntando multitudes de chicos de su edad… parece que quisiera hacer una rebelión o algo así…

-En realidad es una juntada noventera-informó el moreno, que también estaba cansado-Sospecho que están tramando algo grande.

La pelirroja, al oír la noticia, se enojó, y finalmente decidió terminar las cosas.

-¡Se acabó!-exclamó-Ya he esperado demasiado. Vamos a ir por Jeremy y lo devolveremos a la normalidad aunque me cueste un ojo de la cara.

-Pero, Candace… ¿no ves lo que su enfermedad ha logrado?-le preguntó su amiga-No será fácil hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Oye, cuando quiero puedo hacer hasta lo imposible… como cuando Jeremy hizo girar el tazo maldito de Elvira…

**Flashback**

_Vemos a Candace y a Jeremy, jugando con tazos de Tiny Toons, cuando el rubio toma el que tenía a Elvira._

_-¡No, Jeremy, no lo gires!-grita ella-¿No recuerdas lo que le pasó a esa niña…?_

_-Bah, son puros cuentos, Candy…_

_El joven hace girar el tazo, y, unos segundos después, sale Elvira._

_-¡Qué lindo!-exclama, y se aferra a él violentamente-¡Lo voy a adorar, lo voy a…!_

Pero Candace los separa de un puñetazo.

_-Si lo quieres, debes pasar sobre mí, niña cursi-le dice, enojada._

_Ambas se miran con odio, pero la expresión de Candace es tan aterradora que la chica del moño se espanta y vuelve a meterse dentro del tazo. Luego su mano sale de él con un revólver, y se "suicida" destruyendo el objeto de un tiro._

_-¡Ay, no, era de colección!-se queja Jeremy._

**Fin del flashback**

-Y… ¿cómo lo convenceremos de parar todo esto?

-Bueno, según me dijo el doctor Bobolinski, el Síndrome Nostálgico Noventero se presenta en personas que aman absolutamente todas las series de los años noventa… si encontramos una serie a la cual odiara o incluso temiera, podríamos regresarlo a la normalidad…

-Sólo hay una forma de encontrarla…-descubrió Candace-¡mirando la televisión!

Y encendió el bendito aparato, para quedarse mirando lo primero que encontró:

-¡Y ahora, en American Idol, un participante que baila hip-hop e imita los efectos de sonido del Counter Strike al mismo tiempo!

Todos se quedaron mirando como el bailarín ejecutaba pasos perfectos de hip-hop mientras exclamaba constantemente frases como: "_Go, go, go!_", "_Enemy Down_" o "_Fire in the hole!_".

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la morocha-¿Funcionó encender esa caja idiota?

-Claro… me ayudó a despejar la mente… y ya sé cual es esa serie…-dijo Candace, triunfante-¡Vamos a recuperar a Jeremy!

-Wow… _the bomb has been planted_-observó Coltrane.

* * *

A pesar de que los chicos que ayudaban a Ferb se fueron de la residencia Flynn-Fletcher para volver a sus casas, el peliverde se quedó trabajando solo durante toda la noche para poder conseguir el bendito antídoto para el problema de su hermano.

Más o menos para el momento en que los adolescentes se iban a buscar al rubio, el muchacho finalmente había conseguido elaborar una poción agrandadora, por lo cual llamó a Isabella para comunicarle del logro. Sin embargo, esta no contestó. Se quedó pensando si ella había regresado a su casa luego de la búsqueda del día anterior… ¿y si acaso no había dejado de buscar a Phineas y todavía estaba ahí afuera?

Entonces, tomó un rastreador idéntico al que le había dado a la morocha (habían hecho cuatro), colocó la poción en su mochila, y salió pedaleando guiado por el punto rojo que titilaba en la pantalla del buscador.

La búsqueda lo llevó hasta el bosque, donde, luego de un rato, lo encontró… mejor dicho, los encontró: Isabella estaba tirada en el césped, con un fuerte golpe en la frente, mientras Phineas, con todas sus fuerzas, le colocaba en el lugar de la herida su remerita de juguete mojada con agua del arroyo para que sanara.

-¡Ferb!-gritó el pelirrojo, al verlo-¡Ayúdame, por favor!

El peliverde cargó a Isabella hasta la bici, y Phineas subió a su cabello.

-¿Qué pasó, Phineas?-preguntó el preadolescente, mientras pedaleaba y sostenía a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pinky me persiguió y tuve que huir, pero como no veía nada terminé aquí. Isabella vino a buscarme y resultó que la encontré así… tal vez tropezó y se golpeó con alguna piedra…

-Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que aprecia, ¿verdad, hermano? Te buscó durante todo el día y la noche…

-Sí…-se lamentó-y estamos demasiado lejos del hospital… oye, ¿por qué no vamos al lugar de la maratón? Oí que habría un puesto de atención médica.

El muchacho aprobó la idea, y pedaleó hasta allí.

* * *

Jeremy y la multitud de adolescentes se encontraban marchando por la calle principal hacia vaya uno a saber donde, pero alguien se les cruzó adelante. Al verlo, los chicos reaccionaron aterrados: era una especie de monstruo morado con ojos amarillos, patas gigantes y una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

Créase o no, era Candace Flynn disfrazada de Barney el Dinosaurio.

-¡No!-exclamó el rubio, asustado-¡Aléjate de mí!

-Hola, Jeremy-saludó ella-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-¡No! ¡No, por favor!

-Oh, vamos, será divertido…

El adolescente realmente estaba horrorizado, tanto que al caminar hacia atrás para evitarlo tropezó y cayó al suelo. Ya no podía hacer nada para que el otro lo dejara en paz.

-De los sagrados noventas… tú lo arruinaste todo… ¡aléjate de mí…! ¿Eh?

La pelirroja soltó unas cuantas risotadas, y se sacó el disfraz, dejando a su novio perplejo.

-Candace… ¿por qué…?

-¿No te das cuenta, Jeremy?-preguntó, tentada-Nadie puede ser tan fanático de su infancia… porque siempre hubo algo en ella que no fue tan bueno…

-Mi infancia era perfecta, hasta que llegó él…

-¿Lo ves? Escúchame, puede que esos programas sean importantes para todos los que los vimos, pero hay cosas en la vida que deben ser dejadas atrás, no importa lo maravillosas que sean… no digo que olvides esos recuerdos, pero no lo lleves demasiado lejos… no vivas del pasado, el tiempo es hoy… es algo que tú mismo me enseñaste… por favor, Jeremy, vuelve conmigo…

El discurso de su novia pareció dar resultado. El rubio pronto pareció "despertar" y grande fue su sorpresa al verse liderando una multitud de chicos de su edad y con una camiseta de Fenomenoide puesta.

-Oh, vaya… eso fue extraño…

-Ya pasó, ya pasó-le dijo, entre lágrimas, y lo abrazó.

-Candace logró encontrar a Jeremy-reflexionó Coltrane-Él tenía razón… ¿lo ves, Candace?

-Tienes razón, Colt-reforzó Stacy-Cuando eres la persona más importante para alguien, sólo tú puedes encontrarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

La pelirroja y el rubio se miraron, felices. Pero, entonces, la chica tuvo una duda.

-¿Para qué juntaste tantos chicos?

-¿Ellos? Ah… íbamos a marchar hasta Cartoon Network para que vuelvan a pasar los programas de nuestra infancia…

-Eso es ridículo hasta para mí-se quejó Stacy.

-Bien, ya que has vuelto… ¿qué tal un concierto para la maratón de Danville?-le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Creo que estoy listo… pero me falta un poco de motivación…

-Y sé como conseguirla…-dijo Candace-Sólo déjenme llamar a alguien…

Unos minutos después, y para emoción del rubio, alguien llegaba a visitarlo en una nube voladora.

* * *

Se hizo la tarde y la hora de la largada estaba por comenzar. En una de las tiendas que habían sido colocadas en la calle, al lado de la salida, Phineas, regresado a su tamaño original, y Ferb esperaban que Isabella, atendida y en buenas condiciones, despertara de su estado de inconsciencia. Cuando lo hizo, miró a ambos, y sonrió.

-Phineas… has vuelto…

-Y mejor que nunca… Isa, no puedo creer lo que hiciste por mí…

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

-Pues claro… te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa en el universo…

-Por cierto… ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir todo este tiempo, Phi?

-Bueno, admito que de algo me sirvió ver "A prueba de todo"…

Y le mostró un DVD del programa, con Bear Grylls en la portada diciendo "Si no aprendes a sobrevivir mirando esto, me hago una casa en el Everest con tu cadáver".

-… pero quiero que le agradezcas a Ferb…-continuó-él nos encontró y además trabajó toda la noche para regresarme a la normalidad.

-Muchas gracias, Ferb… no sé donde estaríamos sin ti…

El peliverde sonrió, y le sujetó la mano, ante lo cual la morocha sonrió nuevamente. Phineas, al ver eso, se puso celoso.

-¡Oye! Esa mano es mía… ¡y de nadie más!

-¿Qué te pasa, Phinny?-preguntó Isabella-¿Te preocupa que ahora me guste más Ferb?

-¡Izzy!

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas, y, unos minutos más tarde, con la morocha recuperada, salieron para disfrutar del evento.

* * *

En la línea de largada, Heinz estaba listo para competir. Junto a él, entre otros, se encontraban Rodney, su mayor rival en M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A., y, por supuesto, el alcalde de Danville, su hermano Roger.

-Buena suerte, papá-le deseó Vanessa, con Perry en brazos-La abuela y el abuelo están en la línea de meta… saludarán al ganador, así que… ¡tú puedes!

Doof nunca había sentido tanto apoyo por parte de su hija, por lo cual se emocionó, y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Heinz, acaba con eso, es el momento de todos de participar… y el mío de ganar…-se burló su hermano-Otro año que se va y otra maratón para mí…

Vanessa lo miró con desdén, y corrió para llegar a la meta y esperar a su padre allí

-Pero este año vas a morder el polvo…-se enojó su hermano-y tú también, Rodney.

-¿Y yo que hice?-preguntó, desconcertado.

-Quítate esa máscara, Rascahuele.

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así…!

La hora de la verdad había llegado. Dink Winkerson, ya recibido de súper trabajador, daría la orden de largada.

-En sus marcas… Listos… ¡fuera!-exclamó, y disparó su revólver al cielo.

Todos huyeron despavoridos ante el tiro, y comenzaron con la carrera, justo cuando un pato caía muerto del cielo producto de la acción del locutor.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Pato esta noche!-exclamó, tomándolo y llevándoselo.

La carrera era intensa, pero, para sorpresa de Roger, él y Doof iban cabeza a cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te denuncie por tomar esteroides? ¡Deja de hacer eso!-se enojó el menor.

-¡Nunca! Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores, hermanito…

Pronto, los demás quedaron atrás. La lucha era sólo entre ellos dos, y, luego de un rato de tanto correr, la meta ya era visible.

-¡Voy… a… ganar!-exclamó el alcalde, exhausto.

-¡Sobre… mi… difunto… muerto… liquidado… y fallecido… cadáver!-replicó Heinz.

-¡I… dio… ta…!

Fue lo último que pudo hacer. Roger cayó rendido un par de metros antes de llegar, ¡convirtiendo a Doof en el ganador indiscutido!

-¡Lo lograste, papá!-exclamó Vanessa, corriendo hasta él y abrazándolo, emocionada-¡Por fin has logrado ser el mejor!

-No hubiera sido de no ser por ti… y Perry el Ornitorrinco, por supuesto.

Escondido detrás de un árbol, el Agente P lo saludó, y se retiró para estar con sus amos, que también estaban allí. El científico y su hija le devolvieron el gesto.

Entonces, el ya recuperado Jeremy fue el encargado de otorgar las medallas: a Rodney le entregó la de bronce por haber llegado tercero.

-Felicidades, señor Roddenstein-lo saludó, y luego se dirigió a la chica gótica:-Vanessa… ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu papá conocía al doctor Rascahuele?

-¡Que no soy Rascahuele, soy Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth…!

-Sí, como sea…

A Roger le entregó la de plata… aunque debió levantarle la cabeza porque el hombre todavía estaba tirado en la calle, desmayado pero vivo. Y, al final, la de oro y el trofeo le fueron entregados a Heinz, al cual primero miró con odio.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, señor Doofenshmirtz-lo observó el rubio-Espero que haya dejado todo lo malo atrás…

-Sí, sí, mocoso, ¡ahora dame eso que lo gané en buena ley!

-Como quiera…

Cuando recibió sus premios, pudo ver que una pareja se acercaba a él. Tal como su hija le había dicho, su padre y su madre estaban allí… sin embargo, fue al primero al cual le dirigió la palabra:

-Papá… mira, papá, he ganado la maratón de Danville… he demostrado que no soy un perdedor… por eso quiero darte este trofeo como regalo de cumpleaños… como muestra de lo mucho que te quiero, pa…

Feliz, Heinz le dio la copa a su padre, quien lo miró extrañado, para luego contestarle:

-¿Y?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? ¿Que te hagamos una fiesta? Hans…

-Heinz-lo corrigió.

-Lo que sea… mírate… tienes cuarenta años y no has hecho nada con tu vida, ¿entendiste? Nada…

-Pero, papá…

-¡Nada!-rugió, sin corazón-Eres un perdedor, Heinz. ¿Te crees digno de respeto sólo por haber ganado una carrera? Jamás tuve confianza en ti, porque supe desde el comienzo que sólo serías una molestia…

Mientras iba diciendo eso, Heinz lagrimeaba y Vanessa no podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué crees que ni siquiera nos presentamos a tu nacimiento? Porque sabía que no serías nada, sólo un subnormal, buscando amor en un mundo que nunca te lo daría… ¡tu madre y yo hicimos bien! ¡Y educando a Roger, mira dónde está! ¡Es el alcalde! ¿Y tú? Divorciado y con una hija que criar… mira, jamás te lo había dicho, pero ya eres grande y puedo hacerlo sin remordimientos… tu madre y yo no te planeamos, ¡FUISTE UN ACCIDENTE!

Doof cayó de rodillas y se largó a llorar, mientras todos miraban la escena con tristeza. Nadie podía creer tanto desamor por parte de un padre… mucho menos Vanessa, que más que triste se encontraba realmente enfurecida.

-Y crees que ganar una carrera te hará importante… quédate con esta chatarra, tal vez la necesites cuando quieras presumir tu único e inservible logro… vamos, cariño, hay que llevar a nuestro único hijo a la carpa para que se recupere.

Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y se retiró, seguido de su mujer, que cargaba a Roger. Pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Alto!-gritó Vanessa.

El hombre la miró, y se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo a una distancia lo bastante corta como para entablar conversación, le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy tu nieta, abuelo. Nunca te acuerdas de mí.

-No me importas, eres la hija de un error y por eso eres un error también…

Vanessa se enojó aún más, al igual que Ferb, quien al oír eso trató de ir a golpearlo, pero Phineas lo detuvo.

-¡No, hermano! No vale la pena…

-Es un desgraciado…

-Déjalo, Ferb… contrólate…

-En fin-siguió el anciano-¿Qué quieres?

-Te has olvidado de tu regalo.

-Ya dije que no quiero ese cachivache.

-No, no, mi regalo… algo que mi padre debió haberte dado hace mucho tiempo…

-Como sea… dámelo ya y lárgate de mi vista… veo que eres igual a tu padre… desamada, sin futuro, ¡una niña tonta que se preocupa por un imbécil y se viste como una completa zorra…!

-¡BASTA!

Y, en efecto, le dio eso que Heinz jamás le había dado: una certera y perfectísima trompada en su mejilla, tan fuerte que hizo que el sujeto se desplomara y quedara desmayado sobre la calle donde se corría la carrera.

-Feliz cumpleaños, abuelito-sentenció ella, enojada.

Tras la acción, todos aplaudieron con fervor, mientras que su padre comenzó a llorar de emoción.

-Vanessa… ¡hija! ¡Haz… haz hecho lo que yo nunca pude…! Pero… ¿cómo pudiste?

-Cuando la vida te golpea, devuélvesela más fuerte-le respondió.

-Sabía que en el fondo eras malvada, hijita…

-¡Papá!

-Lo sabía, lo sabía… vamos, te voy a hacer una buena comida malvada…

-¿Qué no has aprendido nada acerca de jugar limpio para ganar?

-No, nena... ni un poquito...

Y se fueron bajo una lluvia de aplausos. Tras esto, Phineas comenzó a cantar:

-Ha sido un largo día y hubo veces que…

Pero Ferb lo cortó poniéndole cinta en la boca, e Isabella anunció:

-¡Damas y caballeros, Jeremy y los Incidentales!

Y así, sobre el improvisado escenario a un costado de la calle, el trío comenzó a tocar una de las canciones que marcaron sus infancias:

_Solamente quiero amarte, y todo mi calor brindarte.  
Te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal.  
Hay que dar el sentimiento, cada momento vivirlo.  
Te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal.  
_

_Con el amor, se puede siempre pensar lo mejor  
Con el amor, ¡los sueños que tienes se van a cumplir!_

_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar  
Sólo tienes que confiar, mucho en ti y seguir  
¡Puedes contar conmigo, te doy todo mi apoyo!_

_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar_  
_Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar, y las estrellas tocar…_  
_¡Digimon!_

Al terminar, y mientras los aplaudían, Jeremy tomó el regalo que le habían hecho, una foto enmarcada de su ídolo y firmada también por él. La miró y leyó lo que decía: "No vivas de recuerdos, porque el hoy es lo que importa. Vibrante tu corazón siente emoción, harás una Genkidama. Para mi amigo Jeremy, sigue con tu entrenamiento. Tu amigo, Gokū".

-Gracias, maestro de mi infancia-dijo, llorando ligeramente.

Se descolgó la guitarra, y bajó del escenario. Besó a su novia, y le dijo:

-Pero más gracias a ti, Candace… te dije que sabrías encontrar la forma de traerme de vuelta… estaría perdido sin ti, amorcis.

-Gracias, Jeremy…-se emocionó ella.

Se abrazaron, y se fueron caminando, para estar solos. Tras esto, el pelirrojo se sacó la cinta de la boca y reflexionó:

-Bueno, por suerte, toooodo ha vuelto a la normalidad…

Pero, tras decir eso, Phineas creció desmesuradamente hasta medir 15 metros de altura.

-Bravo-dijo Ferb, al ver lo sucedido-Otra noche sin dormir.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el polo sur, dos pingüinos miraban el final del capítulo por televisión.

-Lindo episodio, ¿eh?-preguntó uno-Creo que esta serie tiene futuro.

-¿Estas loco? Este programa es un desastre, no tiene lógica alguna… ¿llamar a Gokü por teléfono? ¿Sólo por una foto autografiada? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Sabes que Gokü está sin trabajo, ¿verdad? Tiene que ganarse la vida…

-Y con lo de Phineas miniatura plagiaron a Mikami la Cazafantasmas, que a su vez lo plagió de Los Hijos de la Pantera Rosa, que a su vez lo plagió de esa película que el tipo se hacía pequeño…

Entonces, el ave se quedó pensativa.

-¿Sabes qué? El entretenimiento y las series se basan totalmente en el plagio…

-En efecto… mira Pecezuelos, nos plagiaron con esa rata y esa serpiente.

-Sí… por cierto, tengo una duda… ¿por qué estábamos viendo una serie de Disney?

-No tengo idea.

-Y, por último… ¿por qué no estamos viendo a Beakman?

-Porque lo cancelaron hace trece años, zopenco.

-Oh… bien, entonces toma el control remoto y apaga la tele.

El otro animal obedeció, y apagó el aparato.

**Fin del sexto episodio**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb y Candace se encuentran escapando de Doof, quien los persigue, muy enojado. Llegan a un auditorio, y la gente comienza a aplaudir, haciendo que Heinz se calme y salude junto a los hermanos.

-¡Ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí esta noche!-exclama Phineas-Más placer que aquella vez que Isa y yo...

-Basta, no hay tiempo para flashbacks, hermanito-lo paró Candace-¡Tenemos que mandar los saludos!

Entonces, sale Juli, y los demás lo dejan solo sobre el escenario.

-Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, no es de lo mejor pero mis memorias de la infancia me ayudaron mucho... ahora sí, voy a mandar los saludos... pero para eso necesito la ayuda de dos amigos... ¡damas y caballeros, denle un aplauso a mis grandes amigos, **agata la pinguina**, y Yakko Warner!

Ambos salen por un costado del escenario, y Yakko pregunta:

-¿Y la pingüina? ¿Y la moto? ¿Y Can...?

-¡No quemes más ese chiste, Yakko!-se enoja Juli-Para tu información, **agata **es una de las mejores escritoras que he visto en Fanfiction... además está haciendo un comic en DeviantArt llamado "El Molino" y su fic es el más largo de la sección en español de Phineas y Ferb...

-Todo un logro, ¿eh?-sonríe la chica-¿Qué has hecho tú, pequeño?

-Nada... sólo la serie más vista de los noventa y cantar todos los países del mundo en menos de dos minutos...

-Ya, cálmense los dos... ahora mandaremos los saludos... en primer lugar, a **Artemis The Cat 1986**, a quien le agradezco mucho por la sugerencia de una canción de los Guns... ¡creo que encontramos la correcta!

-Y darle nuestro apoyo para que siga con su fic **"Phineas y Ferb: Transformers"**-continúa la pingüina-¡Tú puedes!

-Por otro lado, saludos a nuestro nuevo amigo **dioxo**, ¡me alegra que te guste mi fic! Saludos a todo España :D

-Este fic ha logrado cruzar el Atlántico...-se sorprende Yakko-Ahora, mandaré saludos a **Napo-1**, quien al parecer también se ha contagiado del Síndrome Nostálgico Noventero...

-Este Napo...-dice Juli-Deberíamos mandarle a Barney para que se calme un poco... ¡espero que continúes con **"Operación: Verano"**!

-Lo mismo digo-refuerza la chica-Ahora, saludamos a **carlmescua**, de quien tenemos la duda sobre el SPA, ¿no apareció eso en Sunny Entre Estrellas?

-Yo he tenido el pantalón ajustado desde el '93 y no me quejo-dice Yakko.

-Mal hecho... ahora tengo el placer de saludar a mi compañera esta noche por su review... ¡por supuesto que Phineas iba a regresar a la normalidad!

-En realidad, al final se hizo gigante, ¿no recuerdas, Einstein?-se enoja **agata.**

-Tú sabes que lo que pasa en un episodio vuelve a la normalidad al siguiente... así que no te quejes...

-Como sea...-se conforma ella-finalmente, saludos a **DigiPhissy156**, a quien le avisamos que Jeremy no sufrió daños durante la grabación de este episodio.

-¡Y con eso son todos!-exclama Yakko-Y ahora... ¡revelaremos el nombre de nuestra amiga...!

Pero, al decir eso, le cae un yunque en la cabeza.

-Una cucharada de tu propia medicina-bromea Juli-Tranquila, hermana, no voy a revelar tu nombre...

-Gracias, amigo...

-¡Pero no te salvarás de mi venganza!

Y, acto seguido, le dispara con un rayo, enviándola a otra dimensión. EL público reacciona horrorizado.

-Tranquilos, ella está bien... volverá cuando retome su fic **"A través de la Segunda Dimensión"**. Fuera de eso, le agradezco mucho por ser tan buena amiga y que siga adelante con todo lo que se proponga.

Mientras aplauden, Juli saca a Yakko de debajo del yunque y saluda:

-Esto ha sido todo por hoy... Juli is out... peace!

-¡Y buenas noches a todos!-exclama Yakko.

Ambos se van, y se cierra el telón, mientras todos aplauden.


	11. Phineas y Ferb: un año genial Parte 1

¿Cómo andan, fans de Phineas y Ferb? Acá Juli volviendo luego de mucho tiempo, debido a mis malditas obligaciones y mi nuevo vicio, DeviantArt y los dibujos XD

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, ya que hace exactamente un añito un loco fan de la serie se registró en FF bajo el nombre de Juli4427, para subir sus historias... ¡y acá estoy aún! Por eso, hoy publicaré la primera parte de un episodio especial, en donde tendremos revelaciones de Disney, mi primerísimo y tonto fic (no me maten, pero no es muy bueno que digamos... XD), escenas que saqué de las historias que subí, y algunas preguntas para mí (esto en la segunda parte), sin olvidarnos de ciertos comerciales protagonizados por nuestro conductor.

Van a ver que me hago autoparodias y me autocritico mucho, esto en plan jocoso obviamente (aunque si me quieren pegar, háganlo sin problemas).

Espero que les guste esta primera parte, y quiero que sepan que esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes... ¡gracias de corazón!

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Phineas y Ferb: un año genial**

"_Celebrando el primer aniversario de esas ridículas historias"_

******Primera Parte**_  
_

_"Desde el estudio PFT en el marginalmente atractivo centro de Danville, animado en vivo frente al público… ¡este es el especial "Un año genial" de Phineas y Ferb! Y ahora, para su conducción, el personaje que más resistiría en un combate contra Chuck Norris… perdiendo, por supuesto… ¡un aplauso para el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"_

Entonces, desde el suelo emergió dramáticamente una figura encorvada, con el pelo desordenado y bata de laboratorio. La gente dentro del lugar comenzó a aplaudir.

-Hola, soy Heinz Doofenshmirtz-saludó-Tal vez me recuerden por mis comics "Cuentos de Druselstein" de la revista de Phineas y Ferb, o por mi corto satírico "No te copies de Troy McClure". Antes de comenzar con el capítulo de hoy, les revelaré algunos datos sorprendentes que Disney no quiere que ustedes sepan.

Entonces, Doof tomó un control remoto y lo apuntó hacia una enorme pantalla plana.

-A ver…dijo, y empezó a buscar-Información confidencial… Disney , Disney , Disney Fffuuu, crossover imposible de Pecezuelos con Par de Reyes, Toy Story 4 y 5… ¡aquí está! Situación económica de Phineas y Ferb.

En la pantalla apareció un gráfico, el cual Heinz decidió explicar.

-La realidad del programa es que estamos más calientes que nunca. No, no vamos a protagonizar una triple X… por ahora… sino que la situación económica del show ha crecido desmesuradamente. No tenemos idea de cómo pasó, pero lo cierto es… ¡que somos cada día más ricos!

El público volvió a aplaudir.

-Y, para que se den una idea, Jeremy se compra una guitarra por día, y los Flynn-Fletcher están viajando en un crucero alrededor del mundo. Yo, por mi parte, me he comprado una enorme mansión… y me acuesto con tres mujeres por día…

Las personas comenzaron a reír, creyendo que era un chiste.

-No, es en serio… ¡en fin! Debido a que teníamos los bolsillos llenos de cierta materia verde, que no es moco precisamente, no sabíamos como gastarlo… entonces se nos ocurrió filmar tres pequeñas pero costosas historias con personajes mezclados, para conmemorar el primer aniversario de la primera historia que el vago que escribe nuestros episodios subió a este sitio… ¿la recuerdan? Esa horrible y vomitiva historia de un partido de fútbol con exceso de romance… ¿qué se fumó éste…?

El científico tomó aire, y siguió:

-Desafortunadamente, esos tres cortos contenían violencia y escenas para adultos que provocaron que Disney los encerrara en la bóveda del estudio para que nunca fueran a exhibirse. Por lo cual nos vemos obligados a reproducir la primera historia que filmamos, una verdadera idiotez cursi y sin acción… ¡rayos! Pero afortunadamente, tendremos segmentos de lectura de cartas y las escenas que Disney prohibió de "La Película" y los primeros episodios de esta serie… ¡así que hoy no habrá censura!

En ese momento, sonó su celular.

-¿Hola?

-Amor, vuelve a la cama-se escuchó a una mujer hablar del otro lado-Quiero seguir gozando de esa máquina alemana…

El público comenzó a silbar en tono pervertido, mientras el conductor se reía por dentro.

-En un momento, muñeca-y colgó-Bueno, como tengo cuentas que atender los dejaré con la primera parte… ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb: El último día del verano**

_Primer fic, escrito el 3 de abril de 2009 y terminado cinco días después_._ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, baboso?_

******Primera Parte**

Danville, Ohio. Si nos acercamos en una vista aérea divisaremos una casa. En esa casa hay un árbol, y debajo de él, dos chicos sentados. Son hermanastros. También hay una radio encendida, dando las noticias de la mañana, y un ornitorrinco, la mascota de la familia, durmiendo plácidamente. El muchacho llamado Phineas apagó la radio y bostezó.

-Vaya, Ferb-dijo-Es el último día del verano y no parece que vaya a pasar nada interesante.

Miró las nubes. Una en forma de montaña rusa le trajo un recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día del verano, las montaña rusa que hicimos? ¡Eso fue el comienzo de todo! Y después vino todo de repente...

El muchacho llamado Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué? No hay que lamentarnos porque mañana volvamos a la escuela. Ha sido un verano estupendo lleno de infinitas posibilidades. Sólo hay que hacer que este día sea tan grande que podamos disfrutarlo hasta la noche…

Una idea le llegó a la cabeza. Ferb lo miró atentamente: sabía que planearía algo grande.

-¡Ya sé que haremos hoy! La fiesta más grande del verano para despedir al verano. ¿Qué te parece?

Ferb asintió con la cabeza. No era de hablar mucho.

De repente, apareció la madre de los niños, Linda Flynn.

-Hola niños, ¿qué hacen?

-Ferb y yo haremos la fiesta de verano más grande de todos los tiempos.

-Excelente…-los ignoró la madre-Bueno, su padre y yo iremos al pueblo vecino a comprar porque ya no quedan más televisores. Es raro, todos los días desaparece algo.

-Hablando de desaparecer, ¿Y Perry?-preguntó Phineas.

* * *

Perry, el ornitorrinco, desaparecía como siempre para cumplir sus misiones como agente secreto. Por supuesto, nadie debía saberlo.

Se puso su sombrero, se dirigió hacia un árbol y abrió una puerta secreta, por la que se metió. Bajó por un túnel y aterrizó en su cuartel secreto.

-Buenos días, agente P-le dijo su jefe, el Mayor Monograma-Visto que hoy es el último día del verano, hemos recibido noticias de que el malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz está intentando el máximo plan que se le ha ocurrido. Ha robado todos los televisores de la ciudad y ha conseguido un importante arsenal de armas. Agente, debes ir y detenerlo.

Perry asintió y salió del cuartel por un túnel subterráneo, rumbo al cuartel secreto de Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

Mientras, los padres estaban por irse cuando llegó Candace, la hermana mayor de los chicos.

-¡Tienen que dejarme a cargo de ellos!-les pidió.

-¿Por qué tanta necesidad, Candace?

-¡Porque Phineas y Ferb no desaprovecharán este día! ¡Harán algo grande y luego cuando vuelvan la evidencia desaparecerá, como ha sucedido en cada día de este verano!

-Candace, te recomendaría un psiquiatra, pero estamos ocupados. Vamos, querido-le dijo a su marido, y este prendió en marcha el auto.

Ni bien se fueron, Candace se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa.

-¡Phineas!-aulló.

-Ah, hola, Candace.

-¡Escuchen! ¡No van a salvarse este día! ¡Es el último del verano!

-Ya lo sabemos, Candace-dijo Phineas-Pero acuérdate que el último ríe mejor.

-Ya veremos quién ríe último-susurró ella, y se metió adentro de la casa.

Mientras veía lo que hacían sus hermanos, tomó su celular y llamó a su mejor amiga Stacy.

-Stacy, mis hermanos planean algo…

-Vamos, Candace. Se han divertido durante todo el verano, si los descubren en este día será demasiado para cuando mañana vayan a la escuela. Recuerda que nosotras también debemos ir…

-Tienes razón… ¡pero esto es necesario, Stacy! ¡He sufrido durante todo el verano con ellos! ¡No permitiré que se salgan con la suya!

-Lo que quiero saber es qué tienes contra ellos. En todo este verano lo único que hiciste fue tratar de mostrarle a tu madre las cosas que hacen. ¿Qué tienen de malo? Hacen lo que haría un niño de su edad… deberías entenderlos, Candace. Y no olvides que han hecho cosas buenas por ti y no supiste agradecerles.

-¡Si no los entendí durante todo el verano menos ahora! Te veo después.

Cortó repentinamente, muy enojada, y volvió al patio. Phineas y Ferb ya habían construido un enorme escenario.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó alarmada.

-No hemos terminado aún, Candace-le dijo Phineas

-¡Llamaré a mamá!

-No te molestes, no hay señal en el pueblo vecino. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

-Olvídenlo-respondió, mucho más enojada, y se fue a la calle.

En ese momento llegó Isabella, la vecina de los chicos que estaba profundamente enamorada del menor.

-¿Cómo estás, Candace?-le preguntó.

-Phineas y Ferb están en el patio, no me molestes-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Isabella se dirigió hacia allí.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-le preguntó a Phineas, con una voz suave y perdida.

-Hola, Isabella. Ferb y yo estamos haciendo el mejor festival del verano para despedir al verano.

-Genial… ¿podemos ayudar las exploradoras y yo?

-¡Seguro! Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. ¿No, Ferb?-preguntó, mientras éste se encontraba soldando.

El muchacho asintió con el dedo y siguió con su trabajo.

-La construcción va muy bien-dijo Phineas-El escenario está casi listo. Ahora necesitamos algunos voluntarios más para armar los espectáculos y los centros de atracción.

-Ahí viene uno-dijo Isabella.

Sorpresivamente, Jeremy venía corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Vaya sorpresa, Jeremy! Candace acaba de irse.

-¿Qué… están… haciendo?-preguntó, tomando aire.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-se enojó la morocha.

-Haremos el mejor festival del verano para despedir al verano-respondió Phineas.

-¿Pero no son un poco jóvenes para…

-… hacer esto? Sí, sí lo somos.

-Entonces, no les molestará que ayude, ¿no?

Phineas e Isabella se miraron sorprendidos. Jeremy nunca se había interesado en ayudar a los chicos en sus proyectos, tal vez por tener 16 años como Candace... a pesar de haber disfrutado de algunos, como el la playa en el jardín o el acuario.

-No, por supuesto… ¿pero para qué vienes?

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es el último día… y yo quería… pedirle a…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién?

-¡Isabella, ven comigo!

El adolescente se llevó a la niña a la calle. Allí empezaron a charlar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Isabella-¡Te gusta Candace!

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres que alguien más se entere?

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?

-Es que… quería algún consejo.

-En ese caso, le hubieras pedido a Stacy, no a mí. Soy una niña, Jeremy, y apenas me conoces... ¿cómo es eso de divulgarle secretos a una desconocida?

-¿Cómo que desconocida? No puede ser una desconocida la chica que será la futura mujer de mi futuro cuñado...

La morocha se ruborizó como nunca, al ver que alguien más sabía su secreto.

-No... no sé de qué hablas...

-No lo niegues, Isabelita...-rió el muchacho-Te estoy preguntando esto porque sé que te gusta Phineas.

-¿Y tú como sabes?-le preguntó, aún más colorada-¿Quién te dijo? ¡Y no me llames "Isabelita"!

-Lo siento... pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, fue Candace, por supuesto.

-No debí decirle a esa chismosa…

-¡No le digas así!-se enojó, para luego recuperar la cordura-Bueno... ¿me ayudas?

-Si tú me ayudas…

-Hecho.

Se dieron la mano y volvieron al patio. Créase o no, el descomunal escenario, las butacas, adornos y demás cosas, como la piscina más grande del mundo, una rueda gigante y una pequeña feria, estaban listos. Si no era la cosa más grande hecha por Phineas y Ferb, pegaba en el palo.

-Si que es una buena forma de despedir al verano-comentó Jeremy.

-Ya está todo listo-dijo Phineas-La función comenzará a la una de la tarde. Ferb, sólo tenemos dos horas para anunciarlo.

Todos, incluso Jeremy, tomaron una buena cantidad de carteles y comenzaron a pegarlos en la calle. Decían: "Atención: Phineas y Ferb presentan el mejor festival de verano para despedir al verano. Once horas de diversión desde la una de la tarde hasta medianoche. Entrada gratuita, aunque con cinco dólares se llevan un yogurt gratis. Múltiples shows. No se lo pierdan."

Y, abajo, más chiquito, decía: "Pero yo que usted pago y me llevo este delicioso yogurt marca Patito".

* * *

Mientras tanto, Candace se dirigía al pueblo vecino corriendo a toda velocidad. Tendría un largo camino por recorrer, por lo que antes de sufrir un golpe de calor decidió ir a la heladería y tomar un helado.

Ni bien llegó, vio un cartel que anunciaba el espectáculo. Emocionada por poder atrapar a sus hermanos por primera vez, tomó su celular y se preparó para sacarle una foto.

-Y ahora yo río última-dijo malvadamente.

Pero antes de poder sacar la foto, Jeremy se le cruzó.

-¡Hola, Candace!

-¿Eh? Ah… ¡hola, Jeremy! Disculpa, quiero sacarle una foto a ese cartel para…

-¿Este? Pues acabo de colgarlo yo. Daremos un show hasta la medianoche, y Phineas, Ferb y yo daremos el concierto final… ¿te gustaría participar?

-Pues…

No sabía que decir… si le sacaba la foto al cartel lograría lo que siempre ella quiso, pero arruinaría el show donde participaría Jeremy. Su Jeremy.

-Claro…-respondió. Los corazones de ambos latían violentamente-Escucha, ¿qué van a hacer?

-Pues haremos una serie de shows de feria, habrá mucha música, fiesta, una piscina y juegos todo el día. Todo para despedir al verano. ¿Estupendo, no?

-¡Sí! ¡Participaré!

Ahí, Candace se quedó pensando. Jeremy se había quedado mirándola embobado un buen rato.

-No puede ser-pensó-Pero tal vez me quiera… si lo hace, esta es la primera prueba.

Y, sin pagar el helado, se fue corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Oye!-gritó el heladero-¡No pagaste…!

-Yo se lo pago-lo interrumpió Jeremy-Aquí tiene.

Candace no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para darse cuenta de lo que el muchacho había dicho.

-¡Pagó el helado por mí!-pensó, embobada también-¡Es la segunda…! Un momento… ¡el dinero no puede comprar amor!

-Candace-le dijo Jeremy-¿Quieres que te lleve en mi bicicleta?

-¡Esto sí!-pensó Candace-¡Es la segunda! Sólo necesito una más y sí…

Candace se subió delante de él y se dirigieron a la casa.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Al mismo tiempo, alguien pasó unos metros por encima de ella en un versátil auto volador. Era Perry, que se dirigía hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Doofenshmirtz, "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados". Se bajó en el techo del edificio e hizo un agujero con un láser de bolsillo. Ni bien bajó, Heinz lo estaba esperando.

-¡Ah, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Por qué demonios nunca entras por la puerta?-le preguntó con fuerte acento alemán, y señalando la puerta de entrada, llena de trampas mortales.

Perry no respondió.

-Pues entonces… mejor comenzamos.

Y apretando un botón, Perry se vio de repente acostado en una cama metálica, con sus brazos y piernas atados con sogas, sus párpados amarrados con ganchos, y un arma de rayos apuntándole.

-Querrás oír mi plan ahora, ¿no Perry el ornitorrinco? Pues bien… he robado todos los televisores de Danville para lograr mi maléfico plan… ¡el lavador de cerebros patentado por Malvados y Asociados!

Los televisores estaban frente a Perry. Doofenshmirtz puso un video lleno de imágenes violentas, y Perry se vio obligado a verlo ya que no podía hacer nada. Al mismo tiempo, Doofenshmirtz hizo sonar el Himno a la Alegría de Beethoven, mientras reía a carcajadas y rompía un espejo.

-Oh, siete años de mala suerte, sí que soy estúpido… ¡bueno, no importa!

* * *

Mientras Perry sufría el intento de lavado de cerebro por parte de Doofenshmirtz, los padres de los chicos intentaban encontrar al menos un televisor pequeño para su cuarto. Sin embargo, como ya era bien sabido por Perry, todos los aparatos del área limítrofe habían sido robados.

-Linda, así no vamos a ninguna parte. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó su esposo Lawrence, en el auto.

-No sé, querido… ¡pero yo no me volveré a casa sin un televisor dentro del auto!

-Eso dijiste cuando no pudimos conseguir los filetes, y nos volvimos sin nada…

-¡Pero esto es necesario!

Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, callados. Lawrence decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Algún llamado de Candace?

-No, ni uno, y me extraña… ¿adónde vamos ahora?

* * *

Y mientras seguían su camino de pueblo en pueblo, Candace y Jeremy llegaban a la casa en la bicicleta de éste. Durante todo el viaje, ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse uno al otro, creando una especie de trance que casi provoca tres accidentes.

-Creo que tenemos que prestar más atención al cruzar la calle-le dijo Candace.

-Oh, disculpa… tus ojos me hipnotizan...

Candace se ruborizó toda la cara al oír eso. Tenía muchas ganas de acabar con la historia dándole un beso y así revelarle su amor, pero todavía le faltaba algo... esa última prueba que le diera el valor de hacerlo.

-Ay, Jeremy… no es necesario decir eso…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Pues yo creo que sí… esos ojazos no están donde están así porque sí...

-Ah, ahí están ustedes dos-los interrumpió Phineas, al verlos llegar-Lamento decirles que el domador ha sufrido un pequeño accidente con una trampa para osos y no ha podido venir. Hay que reemplazarlo con otro show. Candace, ¿podrías hacer algo?

-¡Claro! Jeremy acaba de convencerme.

-Sí, Jeremy…-Phineas lo miró, y luego miró a Candace bajando y levantando las cejas.

-¡Phineas, vete ya!-le gritó Candace, ruborizada otra vez.

Phineas se fue, entre risas.

-Creo que haré algo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos…

-Vamos, Candace. Si es el último día hay que hacerlo con todo. ¡Porque cuando te diviertes sólo quieres más, y más, y más!-le dijo Jeremy, mientras acercaba su cara violentamente a la de la chica.

-Te entiendo…-le respondió, nerviosa por la actitud del chico-Está bien, haré malabarismo con espadas.

-¡Así me gusta!-la apoyó Jeremy-Eso sí, ten cuidado.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia el patio trasero de la casa, convertido ya en un auténtico parque de diversiones gigante.

-No tengo dudas de que es lo más grande que hemos hecho este verano. ¿No, Ferb?-le preguntó Phineas.

El muchacho de pelo verde se limitó a una simple afirmación con la cabeza. Mientras, se venía la hora de apertura y los amigos de Phineas y Ferb comenzaron a llegar.

-¿Cómo estás, Buford?-le preguntó Phineas.

-Bien, porque mañana comienzo a trabajar y cobraré el doble por golpear a los nerds. Por cierto, aquí viene uno.

-Oh, hola, Baljeet. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Contento por la escuela… ¡Horrorizado por otras cosas…!-exclamó al mirar a Buford.

-¡Cierra la boca, si no quieres que la escuela te de de baja antes de mañana!

-Bueno, ya, cierren la boca y esperen-los calló Phineas.

Finalmente, el momento llegó y Ferb abrió la puerta del patio. La fiesta más grande del verano para despedir al verano había comenzado para todos. En medio de la algarabía y las correrías de todos, Phineas se subió al escenario con su guitarra y se puso a cantar una canción llamada "Adiós, Querido Verano" junto a Ferb que hacía de baterista.

_Ha sido un placer compartir contigo, hermano,_

_Tres meses de juegos, ensueño y diversión_

_Despedirnos es difícil, pero ya volverá la emoción_

_Por eso hoy debo decirte: adiós, querido verano._

_No me extrañes ni me olvides_

_Sólo hazme un pequeño favor:_

_Regresa con tu bondad y con tu amor,_

_No puedo esperar para verte otra vez_

___Y verano, no te preocupes,_

___Si nos extrañas y pierdes el mando_  


_Estaremos bien siempre y cuando_

_En la escuela no nos hostiguen._

El tema no sólo era de presentación para el evento, sino también para calentar las voces para el gran evento final. Luego de los aplausos de todos, la diversión siguió.

La impresionante piscina hacía olas enormes mediante grandes ventiladores, la feria se abría con un gran show de fuegos artificiales y la rueda gigante llegaba casi hasta la estratósfera.

Jeremy atendía un puesto de helados en la parte de la feria, mientras hablaba con Candace, que se preparaba para el espectáculo de malabarismo.

-¿Isabella te pidió consejos? ¡Ja! ¡Sí que está loca por Phineas!-rió Candace.

-Me preocupa un poco… ¿por qué no le dice y ya? Qué chica tímida… Si yo estuviera enamorado lo diría…

El comentario lo había hecho para que su amiga no sospechara de sus sentimientos... no tenía noción de lo que decía: estaba loco por Candace y tenía tanto miedo de admitirlo que hasta se le desacomodaba el pelo. Ella se enojó por el comentario.

-¿Cómo que "si estuvieras enamorado"? ¿No te gusta nadie?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir…

-¡Pensaba que tenías sentimientos, Jeremy!-se entristeció-Estoy segura de que no sabes lo que la gente piensa de ti… en especial yo…-Candace nunca se había enojado con Jeremy, lo cual sorprendió al muchacho rubio, que no se amilanó.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no dije la verdad!

-¿Y por qué no dices la verdad de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

Jeremy no contestó. No podía decirlo así como así... no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No eres sincero! ¡No sé por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo contigo!

-¡Candace, por favor! ¡No entiendes!

-¡Claro! ¡Siempre soy yo la que no entiendo, siempre soy yo la loca que queda como una boba frente a mi madre mientras mis hermanos se divierten a lo loco y desaparecen todo en un segundo! ¿Y tú? ¡Tú debes estar riéndote de mí, en especial cuando está presente la desquiciada de tu hermana!

-¡Candace, basta!

-¡Basta tú! No sabes lo mucho que te amo y nunca lo sabrás. ¡Adiós!

La joven, declaración de por medio, se fue llorando, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Jeremy se quedó muy desconcertado, pero más que nada dolido. Dolido por haberse peleado con ella, con Candace, su Candace, la chica de sus sueños. Dolido por un verdadero malentendido. ¡Todo por no haber sido valiente y haber dicho lo que sentía! ¡Y, para colmo, esa chica también sentía lo mismo por él!

El joven se ocultó en una de las heladeras, luego de desconectarla, y lloró a más no poder. En ese momento, ya no sabía qué más hacer.

* * *

-¡Buaaaa!-lloró Heinz-¡Esto es… es…! ¡Una basura!-se enojó de repente-¿Así empezabas tu carrera, escritor borracho? ¡Ojalá ardas en el infierno! Ja, ja, soy el doble perfecto del Nostalgia Critic…

**Corte comercial**

¡Porque tú lo pediste! ¡Un homenaje a los recuerdos y a la infancia!

-_¡El univeeersooo ya está protegiiiidoooo, por el poder de Grayskuuuuull…!_

¡El doctor Doof cantando sus canciones preferidas de dibujos animados de los ochenta y noventa!

-_¡Es hora deee Aniiiimanía, estamos looooocos deeee atar…!_

¡Veinte hits nostálgicos por tan solo 19.95! ¡El precio también es nostálgico!

-_¡Chaaalaaa Head-Chalaaaa, no importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de hoooooooy…!_

¡Cómprelo ya! ¡Nuestras operadoras lo están esperando!

**Retomando el programa…**

-Bueno, después de todo eso, regresamos con nuestro programa especial…-dijo Doof, sentado en una silla mecedora-que, según me están comunicando, es el programa más visto esta noche. ¡Toma eso, Bob Esponja La Película 2! ¡Que Bob y Patricio me la…!

Al oír eso, el público sorpresivamente empezó a abuchearlo.

-¡Oigan, dije que esta noche no habría censura!-se quejó-Lo siento por ese comentario, amigos, pero tenía que decirlo… nah, es broma... saludos a Bob y a Patricio, que nos están mirando, y felicidades a ambos por inaugurar la AINP, "Asociación para el Idiota Norteamericano Promedio".

Olvidando lo anterior, la audiencia volvió a los aplausos.

-En fin, hablando de censura, les presentaremos a continuación un par de escenas que fueron removidas de "La Película" y nuestra serie actual, "La aventura después del verano"… ¡que las disfruten!

Y, pensando que la cámara ya no lo enfocaba, sacó una pipa de su bata de laboratorio, cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡Pasen la maldita caricatura!-gritó, tapando la cámara con su mano.

* * *

**Escena 1 (de "Phineas y Ferb: La Película", capítulo "Últimos momentos de identidad")**

_Durante la escena que Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy están encerrados en la celda de la prisión, una paloma se acerca a ellos. Originalmente no la dejaban ir, sino que la capturaban, y, mientras el rubio escribía una carta, se producía el siguiente diálogo:__  
_

-¡Pónganle sal en la cola!-exclamó Jeremy, mientras Ferb la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Phineas.

-Para que no vuele.

-Eso es un cuento de viejas, Jeremy-se enojó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, entonces ténganla hasta que termine. Ya está, ahora, ataremos la carta a su pata y llegará el mensaje hasta Candace… quiero que al menos sepa lo que siento antes de morir…

-¿Pero no deberíamos incluir una foto de ella para que sepa a quién va dirigida la carta? Es sólo un pájaro, Jeremy.

**-**Oh, vamos, Phineas, ¿no viste Harry Potter? A las lechuzas les dices a quien mandarle la carta y ella va y lo hace.

-Bien, pero recuerda dos cosas: uno, esto es una paloma. Y segundo… ¡esto no es el mundo mágico, esto es mugglelandia!

* * *

**Escena 2 (de "Phineas y Ferb: La Película", capítulo "Comienza la Batalla")**

_Cuando Monograma descubre que los chicos escapan, le dice a Carl:_

-No sé como un grupo de niños te trae tantos problemas… ¡ahora sé como se siente Michael Jackson…!

_La referencia era satírica y sin intención de ofender, pero luego de su muerte se cambió para evitar herir sensibilidades. En su lugar se menciona al dinosaurio Barney. Asimismo, Michael es uno de los cantantes favoritos de quien les habla, así que en ningún momento intenté ofenderlo._

* * *

**Escena 3 (de "Phineas y Ferb: La Película", capítulo "La Ruta 66")**

-¡La parte urbana es mía!-gritó con emoción-¡Y por lo tanto, también la parte suburbana! Esos tontos de los suburbios siempre hacen todo lo que les dicen desde aquí... ¡así que he cumplido otro objetivo en mi vida…!

Dicho esto, sacó su vieja lista de objetivos, y tachó "Dominar toda el Área Limítrofe", de entre las cosas que se proponía hacer en su vida.

-¿Qué otras me faltan? A ver... "Planchar mis 150 camisas", "Casarme de nuevo sea con quien sea" y "Matar a Hannah Montana y a Milley Cyrus"... vaya, el resto de las cosas son casi imposibles… sobre todo la última, ¿cuál será la real? Bueno, ya me las arreglaré-pensó.

_La razón por la cual saqué eso último es porque en el momento en que lo estaba escribiendo, esa serie era muy popular (aunque yo no lo veía) y tenía miedo de que muchos y muchas fans me tiraran a la hoguera. Algo curioso es que Doof tiene anotado "Matar a Hannah Montana y a Milley Cyrus", es decir, no sabe que ambas son la misma persona. No sé por qué puse ambas, tal vez para satirizar el hecho de si ella es famosa por su talento o el show, o para satirizar el hecho de que los anti-fans que critican y no ven no saben que son la misma persona._

_Todo esto lo cambié por un simple "Matar al sujeto de la lotería"._

* * *

**Escena 4 (de "La Aventura Después del Verano", capítulo "La Vida Moderna de Lawrence")**

Doofenshmirtz se encontraba preparando un discurso de campaña, mientras Vanessa leía un libro del nazismo.

-"Y entonces, les prometo paz, prosperidad y justicia para todos…".-ensayó, para luego reír a carcajadas-Ja, ja, estos crédulos… oye, Vanessa, ¿qué estás leyendo?

-¿Esto? Oh, es que tengo que estudiar el período nazi en Alemania… ¿sabías que Hitler realizaba grandes concentraciones en sus discursos para atraer más seguidores?

-Creo saber algo sobre la historia alemana, hija-respondió, hablando con su acento al máximo.

-¿También sabías sobre su relación con el fascismo?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, el fascismo.

Heinz se quedó mirándola, sin saber de qué hablaba.

-Fascistas, Mussolini…

Pero él siguió mirándola, confundido.

-"Fachos"… en grandes concentraciones…

-¡Oh, sí!-se dio cuenta, golpeándose la frente-Ya me lo imagino…

Y se imaginó a sí mismo dando un discurso frente a una multitud que lo apoya, estilo Hitler:

_-¡Atención, mis facsímiles!-exclamó, vistiendo un uniforme militar-¡La victoria está cerca! ¡Hay que celebrar!_

_Dicho esto, puso en su reproductor un CD de los Village People, y por los parlantes del lugar se pudo oír una alegre melodía. Heinz tomó un micrófono y se puso a bailar y a cantar:_

_-¡Facho, facho man! ¡Facho, facho man! ¡Yo tengo que ser un facho man! ¡Vamos todos!_

_Entonces, todos tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a bailar, como si fueran bastones de baile._

-¡Facho, facho man! ¡Facho, facho man!-siguió cantando Doof, de regreso a la realidad.

Ahora, era Vanessa quien lo miraba, extrañada.

-¿Qué?-se enojó su papá-Soñar no cuesta nada…

_Facho es como le decimos en Argentina (no sé si en otro país hispano se hace) a los fascistas. También suele ser algo que muchos grupos de izquierda de mi país le dicen a los que apoyaron o apoyan lo sucedido en la dictadura militar del 76-83._

_Esta escena me pareció ácida y loca para el episodio, pero ya me estaba pasando de las veinte hojas que uso para cada capi, y no sé si la aceptarían dado su contenido, por ahí la consideraban de muy mal gusto... así que la dejé. Acá la tienen como era XD_

* * *

-Eh... ese no era yo...-se sorprendió Doof, al ver la escena-¿yo un dictador? Qué ridículo... en fin, hasta aquí hemos llegado con la primera parte de nuestro especial... para la próxima, veremos el final del ridículo fic, realizaremos nuestra entrevista ridícula, y haremos cosas aún más ridículas... todo para recaudar fondos para conseguirle un nuevo hogar a mi viejo amigo... Osama-concluyó, y lo presentó en el programa.

El terrorista se hizo presente en el estudio, con una sonrisa curiosa y saludando con ambas manos.

-Señores, Osama vino desde el inframundo para saludarnos y dar su opinión del programa... ¡un fuerte aplauso!

Todos lo aplaudieron, y Heinz prosiguió:

-En fin, ¿qué opinas del programa, amigo?

-Que es una tentativas interesantes para ver en un días agitados y aburridos...-comentó, con su acento árabe-y esas cosas que los chicos hacen me da ideas para realizar futuros atentados terroristas...

-¡De lujo! ¿Algo más?

-Que no estoy muertos realmentes... ¿cómo te quedó el ojos, Obamas?

-¡Maldición!-exclamó el presidente, mientras miraba el programa por la tele en la Casa Blanca-¡Ahora nadie me volverá a creer!

-Nunca te hemos creído, corrupto-le respondió Heinz, oyéndolo a pesar de estar dentro de la pantalla.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Se resolverán las cosas entre Candy y Jeremy en la historia? ¿Disney dejará de censurar escenas de mis fics? ¿Doof será el nuevo Crítico de la Nostalgia? ¿Seguirá tirándome palos junto a Osama? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte de este especial...**

Como podrán ver, escribí el fic en 2009, algo más de un año después de que comenzara a ser emitida la serie en Latinoamérica. Es un poco cursi y más enfocado en Candace y Jeremy, ya que en ese momento ellos eran la pareja más popular (ahora lo son Phin y la vecinita de enfrente XD) Aunque sí coloqué Phinbella en la segunda parte, y Ferbessa también XD También hay una pequeña parodia a La Naranja Mecánica :)

Para la segunda parte, donde Doof me hará una entrevista, me gustaría que ustedes formularan una o dos preguntas para que él me haga, ya mis amigos Gene y Artemis lo hicieron, ahora es su turno... todas las respuestas las publicaré aquí en la segunda parte, durante la entrevista.

Ahora, a agradecer reviews: **agatalapinguina **(ya he leído tu fic y la venganza fue terrible... ahora prepárate para sentir la mía en la segunda parte MUAHAHA XD), **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV **(Me alegra que te hayan gustado todas las referencias, y sí, Jeremy es una referencia a nosotros, los noventeros XD), **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(el chiste era que Doof estaba tocando la canción todo el tiempo en el Guitar Hero XD Espero que vuelvas pronto con tu fic, realmente está muy bueno) y **niiary **(gusto en verte de nuevo, en realidad el golpe se lo da Vanessa al papá de Heinz, una parte que me encantó escribir realmente XD) y a los que siguen leyendo este fic a pesar de que me tardo bastante, jaja.

Y eso es todo por hoy... saludos, y hasta la próxima. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	12. Phineas y Ferb: un año genial Parte 2

¡Hola! Hoy retomo el capítulo especial "Un año genial" que escribí por mi primer año en Fanfiction. Esto obviamente no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, ¡así que muchas gracias a todos! :D

En esta ocasión tenemos la última parte de mi primerísimo fic, Doof haciéndome una entrevista, y, para el final, una serie de hechos que sucedieron luego del estreno de "La Película" con los personajes que actuaron en dicho film. Esto originalmente iba a ser el final del fic, pero lo saqué porque ya había escrito demasiado y no quería parecer pesado.

En fin, aquí tienen la segunda parte de este capítulo especial. La próxima retomaremos con el fic habitual.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Phineas y Ferb: un año genial**

___"__Continuamos celebrando al divino botón"_

******Segunda Parte**

_"Y ahora, una vez más, desde el estudio PFT en el marginalmente atractivo centro de Danville, ¡retomamos el episodio especial "Un año genial" de Phineas y Ferb!"_

Pero, increíblemente, nadie apareció. Fue entonces que se escucharon murmullos por parte del público, reclamando por la continuación del programa.

-¡Queremos a Doof, queremos a Doof!-gritó la muchachada

-¡Y a Obama!-gritó un niño-U Osama, o… ¡lo que sea!

En eso, el conductor del show apareció totalmente despeinado, con la bata de científico arrugada y el cinturón desabrochado.

-¡Ay pero qué pedazo de #$% que me…!-en eso, se detuvo al escuchar el pitido-¡Hey! ¿No era que hoy no iba a haber censura? ¡Disney y sus contratos siempre me arruinan!

-Doof, estás al aire…-le informaron desde producción.

-¿Ah, sí…?-y se arregló en un santiamén, para seguir con el programa-¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Continuamos con este especial en esta noche que, por alguna extraña razón, ha durado más de un mes… ¡y bueno, a veces las cosas buenas sí duran mucho! Pero como no tengo tiempo para sus payasadas, vamos a continuar con la segunda parte de esta historia de tragedia, romance y situaciones con menos sentido que un poema de César Vallejo… ¡aquí la tienen! Yo me voy a hablar con mi representante…

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb: El último día del verano**

_"__Vamos, terminemos con esto que se me quema el pastel en el horno…"_

******Segunda Parte**

Al mismo tiempo, Perry todavía se encontraba atrapado mirando el esquizofrénico, psicodélico y terriblemente violento video que Doofenshmirtz le estaba mostrando. Cuando finalmente terminó, el malvado lo desconectó y dijo, triunfante:

-¡Y ahora mi esclavo está listo! ¡Perry el ornitorrinco, te habla tu amo, Heinz Doofenshmirtz!

Y, aprovechando que la cara del científico estaba cerca, le dio un buen golpe con su cola de castor, miembro que no había sido apresado.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¡Sirvió con el pervertido! No debí romper el espejo… ¡Bien, tú me has provocado, prepárate!

Prendió el láser, y un amenazante rayo comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente para dividirlo en dos.

-Y ahora, mientras te entretienes con esto… ¡Llevaré mi verdadero plan a cabo, la destrucción del área limítrofe!

Perry luchaba para liberarse mientras el rayo amenazaba su vida.

-¡Papá!-gritó una voz-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Vanessa, la hija de Doofenshmirtz, había entrado al laboratorio de su padre.

-¡Vanessa, se supone que no debes estar aquí!-la retó-¡Pero ya que estás, mira! ¡Al fin, Perry el ornitorrinco no podrá detener mi mayor plan…! ¡Destruiré toda el área limítrofe con mi arma más destructiva, el súper destructinador!-y descubrió un enorme revólver.

-Papá, por favor, has hecho esa arma miles de veces, hasta le pones la misma calcomanía a todas-dijo Vanessa, señalando la cara de su padre pegada en el gigantesco lanza rayos.

-Oye, ¿no ves que es un súper destructinador? Súper significa grande, y destructinador significa… ¡la nada total! Además me gusta que mis creaciones tengan mi fotografía, alguien podría venir y quitármela…

-¿Y quién puede ser tan tonto como para quitártela?

-Cuando veas lo que quiero decir, Vanessa, verás como los soviéticos vienen a por ella.

-Rusos, papá, no soviéticos.

-¡No me importa! ¡Y tú, Perry el ornitorrinco, prepárate para tu final!

El rayo ya llegaba a la altura de la cola, la cual Perry debió levantar para no ser lastimado.

-Yo me voy de aquí-dijo Vanessa-Tal vez interfiera en tu perfecto plan…

Y se fue, muy enojada.

-Es el último día de mis vacaciones y a mi padre lo único que le importa es él, él y destruir a ese agente secreto.

Doofenshmirtz se quedó un poco confundido con sus comentarios, pero no le importó.

-Bah, que diga lo que quiera.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, la diversión continuaba en el patio trasero de la casa. Phineas y Ferb se encontraban en la feria junto a Isabella.

-¿Han visto a Candace?-preguntó la chica-¡Su espectáculo está por comenzar!

-¿Puedes hacer algo, Ferb?-preguntó Phineas.

Sin siquiera mover los labios, el chico de pelo verde se paró en el pequeño escenario donde debía estar Candace, y realizó un número de malabarismo que incluyó no sólo espadas sino también pelotas y cualquier cosa que el público le lanzara.

-Creo que Ferb no se está divirtiendo-dijo Isabella-Ha estado muy serio todo el día y no ha hablado.

-Pero él es así, no habla mucho. Sus habilidades compensan esa timidez.

-No creo que sea tímido.

-Bueno, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

La chica, sorprendida, aceptó y participaron en algunos juegos. Todo esto al ritmo de la música de feria que sonaba en cada esquina del patio trasero. Ambos finalmente decidieron parar por un helado.

-¿Dónde está Jeremy?-preguntó Phineas.

-No importa, tomemos los helados, luego le diremos.

Isabella se metió atrás del mostrador y tomó un par. Jeremy la observó con atención, metido en la heladera de al lado.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo a Phineas.

-Gracias.

En eso, la morocha sintió que ya era momento de dar un paso al frente e intentar que Phineas comenzara a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Oye… ¿soy… soy tu amiga, no?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡Nada!

-Claro que lo eres… ¿qué, perdiste la memoria?

-No…

-¿Y por qué preguntas?

-Yo pensaba que tal vez… tú y yo podríamos ser algo más…

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Pues no sé… pareja…

Phineas no contestó.

-Estar juntos…-siguió ella.

El pelirrojo continuó con su silencio, sin captar la indirecta que ya no era tan indirecta.

-¡Novios!-dijo ella al fin, enojada.

Entonces, Phineas comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Isabella quedó muy avergonzada.

-¡Phineas! ¡No seas grosero...!

-Isabella, por favor… no somos más que amigos… ¡no puedo ser tu novio! ¿Y si nos peleamos? No nos volveremos a hablar nunca…

-¡Pero eso significa que me quieres!

-¿Yo?-y se puso nervioso-Bueno... sí... como amigo…

-No sólo como amigo, sino como... ¡que me amas!

-¿Amas...? ¿Qué, tú sí me amas?

La chica no sabía qué decir. Entonces, se puso seria, se armó de valor y le dijo, finalmente:

-Sí... yo sí...

Una vez más, el joven se quedó callado... pero la respuesta que daría no sería la esperada:

-Pues no cuentes conmigo-dijo, enojándose de repente, cuando en realidad nunca lo hacía.

-¡Pero Phineas…!

-No, sólo somos amigos.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que quieres que no me pelee contigo? ¡Significa que me quieres!

-No, no te quiero-la ignoró.

-¿Qué? Phineas, por favor... entiéndelo... estoy segura que si escuchas a tu corazón por una vez en tu vida, te darás cuenta de lo que quiero decir...

Y lo tomó de las manos. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se sonrojó, y se quedó mirándola. Pero, por alguna razón, las palabras de su corazón no le salían por la boca... su mente era más fuerte que sus sentimientos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, así que no me molestes-le dio la espalda y se fue, ofendido.

Así también como había pasado con Jeremy y Candace, Isabella se había peleado con Phineas. Su Phineas. Herida emocionalmente, volvió a colarse por detrás del mostrador. Allí vio a Jeremy.

-Nos salió el tiro por la culata-se lamentó el rubio, haciendo referencia al plan.

-¿Tienes sitio para un alma lastimada?-le preguntó la chica.

-Sí, por supuesto. Pero cuidado aquí, hay hielo que no se derritió.

La chica se metió en el refrigerador y compartió la experiencia con Jeremy.

* * *

Mientras, Phineas se quedó pensativo. Su mente y su lógica de niño de diez años tapaban lo que el corazón intentaba decirle, y seguía creyéndose que Isabella estaba equivocada.

-La que no entiende es ella-pensó-No puede estar enamorada de mí… ¡es mi mejor amiga…! Bueno, mejor me preparo para presentar la casa de los espejos.

Junto a él estaba Ferb, que había terminado su show de malabarismo. Candace aún no había parecido y se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión.

-¡Atención!-anunció a los chicos al llegar al lugar-¡Prepárense para disfrutar de la casa de los espejos de Phineas y Ferb! Si no encuentran el camino… ¡Suerte para ustedes, no volverán a la escuela!

Inmediatamente, cientos de niños se mataban por entrar, perderse y no ir a la escuela.

-¡Calma, que aún no termina el día! ¡Todavía tienen cinco horas más para hacerlo!

Y era cierto lo que decía, porque entre tanta diversión los niños prácticamente no tenían noción del tiempo. Eran las siete de la tarde pero aún no había terminado de oscurecer.

-Qué hermoso ocaso-pensó Phineas-sería lindo compartirlo con alguien...

Al mismo tiempo, observó cómo Isabella se metía dentro de la heladera. Una vez más, se refugió en sus pensamientos, pero, esta vez, dejó de lado su enfado.

-Oh, Dios mío-pensó-Creo que he sido muy duro con ella. Pero no entiendo... ¿por qué me sonrojé cuando me tomó de la mano...? No, no puedo... no puede gustarme... ¡no puedo estar enamorado de ella!

Entonces, comenzó a recordar todas las aventuras vividas ese verano. Casi todos los días, exceptuando cuando viajó a Inglaterra con el resto de su familia, los había pasado con ella... la había acompañado, defendido y hasta le había dedicado algunos proyectos...

-Tal vez... tal vez sí me gusta... no puedo negarlo... ¿cómo pude decirle eso?-se preguntó, recordando el "no te quiero" de hacía unos minutos-¡Oh, no! ¿Y si ahora está enojada conmigo...? Tengo que volver y disculparme...

Y salió corriendo de regreso al puesto, mientras Isabella y Jeremy seguían conversando.

-…y se fue llorando-terminó de contar el chico rubio-Todo por mi horrible bocota que habla de más y se calla cuando no debe.

-Pues él me rechazó, Jeremy… sin embargo, puedo asegurarte algo… entendí lo que me decía…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que si nos llegábamos a pelear no nos volveríamos a hablar y se perdería nuestra amistad. Pero también puedo asegurarte que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza decirle…

En eso llegó Phineas.

-¡Isabella! ¡Yo quería decirte…!

-… te odio… ¡Te odio, Phineas, te odio! ¡Has roto mi corazón y nunca quiero volver a verte, cabeza de nacho!-obviamente, Isabella no había escuchado el grito de su amigo.

Phineas quedó destruido al oír esa última frase. En eso, sintió que todo quedaba claro... realmente le gustaba Isabella... pero... ¿por qué justo ahora venía a descubrirlo?

-Lo sabía… mi horrible bocota que lo arruina todo… es obvio que también me gusta ella… ¡todo por mi enorme y maldito ego!

Entonces, sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. No podía seguir viviendo con el corazón roto... fue hacia donde estaba Ferb, lo abrazó y le dijo, muy triste:

-Adiós, hermano mío. Cuando mamá llegue, dile que no volveré. Y que mantenga este parque para que todos se diviertan todos los días después de la escuela. Repito, yo no volveré.

Ferb, atónito, intentó detenerlo.

-No, Ferb, basta. Debo irme. He perdido algo que no se consigue fácilmente... he perdido a mi amor. Si alguna vez tienes algo que decirle a alguna chica, díselo. No-cometas-el-mismo-error-que-yo.

Eso último lo dijo entrecortado. Rápidamente, se dirigió al transportador que habían construido para la ocasión y se metió por él, llevando consigo, sin saberlo, el aparato para escuchar el sonido del recital que daría a la medianoche. Antes, había seleccionado el lugar adonde iría: la barranca de los corazones rotos.

Ferb quedó pensativo. No esperaba eso de Phineas. También pensó en ella. En Vanessa, por supuesto. Recordó las palabras de Phineas y se encerró en lo más profundo de la casa de los espejos para que nadie lo encontrara, con un pequeño piano.

* * *

Repentinamente, Candace salió de su escondite, precisamente, la casa de los espejos, y, ya un poco más calmada, pensó que sería bueno reunirse con Stacy y contarle todo lo sucedido.

Al mismo tiempo, Jeremy e Isabella decidieron salir y disfrutar del día.

-Es verdad, Isabella, no podemos desperdiciar el día así. El mal de amores no debe afectarnos.

En eso, pasó la pelirroja por el puesto de helados. Se detuvo a mirar.

-Aquí empezó todo. Aquí empezó a salir mal todo...

-Candace…-le susurró el muchacho.

-¿Jeremy?-lo vio ella-¡Jeremy! ¿Por qué estás cubierto de hielo?

-Yo...quiero pedirte perdón si te ofendí… no quiero que me dejes solo.

-¿No era que no te gustaba ninguna chica? Me rompiste el...

-¡No, no es cierto!-y la sujetó del brazo-¡Yo te quiero a ti, Candace!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te amo!

A Candace se le iluminaron los ojos… ¡era la tercera prueba!

-Jeremy…-y se inclinó para besarlo.

-Oye Candace-Isabella interrumpió el momento-¿Has visto a Phineas?

-No… y Ferb se metió en la casa de los espejos-recordó.

-¿Pero conoce la salida?

-Si él la construyó, seguro.

-Hay que preguntarle por Phineas.

-¿Estás loca? Si entras allí no saldrás nunca.

-Pero… ¿qué haremos?

-Creo que sólo podemos esperar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el escondite de Doofenshmirtz, Perry estaba a punto de ser atravesado por el rayo láser.

-¡Adiós, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte!-le gritó Doofenshmirtz.

De repente, a Perry se le cayó el sombrero. Antes de que tocara el suelo, lo golpeó con su cola y se lo lanzó a Doofenshmirtz. El objeto le dio en la cara y lo hizo trastabillar, llevándose por delante el cable que conectaba la pistola de rayos. Éste se detuvo, y también pudo liberarse de los ganchos y la cama de metal.

-¡De cualquier forma es demasiado tarde!-gritó Doofenshmirtz-¡Observa!

El techo del edificio se abrió, y la ciudad quedó descubierta lista para el ataque del súper destructinador.

Pero Perry no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya de ningún modo. Dando el salto más grande de su vida, golpeó a Doofenshmirtz en la cara y lo alejó del arma.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que saltas como canguro… ¡Por algo eres el Frankenstein de los animales!

Y así comenzó una ardua lucha entre Perry y Doofenshmirtz, peleándose por el control remoto del gigantesco aparato destructor.

* * *

Phineas, mientras, caminaba por un lejano bosque, rumbo a la barranca. Durante todo el trayecto, no hizo nada más que tener la cabeza gacha y cantar melancólicamente el tema "Still Loving You" de los Scorpions.

-Debería haberla tratado mejor-pensó-Pero ya es tarde. Este será mi castigo por mi falta de sensibilidad.

* * *

Ferb ya había salido de la casa de los espejos, pero se mantenía oculto detrás del escenario. Candace, Jeremy e Isabella lo buscaban por todas partes.

-He preguntado a cada persona que estuvo en la feria y nadie lo ha visto-dijo Jeremy.

-Vayamos al escenario-propuso Candace.

Y allí lo encontraron. Con la cabeza gacha, intentaba entonar una canción.

-¿Ferb? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está Phineas?

Ferb no respondió.

-¡Ferb, por favor!

-Está en el transportador, muy lejos-dijo, abriendo la boca por primera vez en todo el día.

-¿Y adónde se fue...?

Todos juntos, de forma espontánea, se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el transportador.

-¡La puerta está cerrada!-gritó Candace-¡Debió ser Phineas!

-Hay que encontrarlo… Ferb, ¿no tienes llaves?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Pues yo debo ir por él-dijo Isabella, y comenzó a embestir la puerta.

-Estoy contigo-reforzó Jeremy, y la ayudó.

Ferb y Candace también lo hicieron. El esfuerzo de los cuatro pudo por fin abrir la puerta.

-¡No está!-gritó Jeremy-¡El transportador no está!

-Porque Phineas ajustó la opción de autodestrucción antes de irse-comentó Ferb, observando los pedazos que habían quedado del aparato.

-¿Y adónde se fue?-preguntó Candace.

-A la barranca de los corazones rotos-dijo Ferb-Phineas me dijo que había perdido el amor y que nunca volvería.

-¡No!-gritó Isabella-¡Se va a suicidar, todo por mi culpa!

-Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que morirá de amor?-preguntó Jeremy-Al menos ten en cuenta que realmente le gustabas.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que se muera!

-Pues no hay otra forma de llegar allá… ¿o sí?-preguntó Candace.

Ferb negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno. Creo que hay que despedirlo-dijo Isabella, al borde del llanto-Voy a tocarle una canción.

-Si ya está muerto la podrá escuchar...-dijo Candace.

-Oye Candace… no lo estropees. Ella está muy dolida-la retó Jeremy.

* * *

Muy tristes, los cuatro se dirigieron al escenario, al mismo tiempo que Phineas, con el aparato de audio en el bolsillo, llegaba a la barranca de los corazones rotos.

Isabella tomó el micrófono.

-Hola… uno, dos, tres, probando…

La gente se detuvo para mirarla. Phineas, a punto de saltar, no le prestó atención, sino que le produjo aún más tristeza oírla.

-Buenas noches… espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta más grande del verano para despedir al verano…

La gente estalló en una gran algarabía. Era obvio que las cosas les habían gustado.

-Pues lamento comunicarles algo… es muy probable que Phineas ya no esté aquí… porque… Phineas ha decidido… ¡matarse, y es todo por mi culpa!

La algarabía se transformó en horror y paranoia.

-Pero si me permiten… he decidido darle mi más sincero homenaje a esta chico que me ha dado tanta alegría y que… bueno…

Se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar. La melodía repentinamente llegó a los oídos de Phineas.

-Y ahora, adiós mundo cruel… ¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó.

La lastimada y melancólica voz de Isabella canturreaba el tema "Close To You" mientras la gente lloraba y algunos hasta bailaban, pero muy tristemente. Candace y Jeremy se abrazaron. Ferb, mientras tanto, observaba con atención.

-¿Nunca sientes lástima por nadie, verdad?-le preguntó Candace, enojada.

La cara de Ferb no cambió… pero Candace vio algo muy extraño… del ojo de Ferb cayó una lágrima. Luego, rompió en llanto.

-No debí decir eso… lo siento, Ferb…

Phineas escuchaba la melodía y se quedó pensativo.

-No puede ser… ella no me ama, dijo que me odia… ¿qué debo hacer?

Y luego de pensar un rato, exclamó:

-¡Al demonio! ¡Allá voy, Isabella!

Y corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Corrió como ningún otro. Todo para verla, a ella, Isabella, su Isabella. Estaba lejos, pero él podría

* * *

Ella seguía tocando. En un momento, no pudo más y se quebró.

-Lo siento... lo siento, Phineas... jamás debí decírtelo...

-_Once there was a way_… _to get back homeward... _-dijo una voz.

Nadie podía creerlo: Phineas había salido al escenario, cantando "Golden Slumbers" para Isabella. La gente estalló y volvió la alegría. Al terminar de cantar el resto de la canción, le dio un abrazo a su morocha.

-Te amo, no quiero volver a pelearme contigo. Tenías toda, toda la razón.

-¡Phineas!-gritó Candace, emocionada-¡Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!

-Gracias por volver, Phineas-le dijo Jeremy.

-Phineas…-esta vez la palabra se la dirigió Ferb.

Se miraron. De hermano a hermano. Lo que siguió a eso fue el más grande abrazo que pudieron haberse dado.

-Gracias, gracias por todo, hermano. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos-le dijo Ferb.

-Oye, al fin hablaste…

Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar. Inmediatamente, sonaron las nueve campanadas: era hora del concierto de cierre. Phineas y Jeremy se colgaron dos guitarras, Ferb se fue a la batería, Candace al bajo e Isabella al piano. Una serie de hermosas canciones deslumbraron a todas las personas.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Vanessa caminaba sola en la calle. Olvidada por su propio padre… Una confusa sensación le cubrió el cuerpo.

-Si tan sólo tuviera a alguien, a algún amigo…

Ella tenía dieciséis, pero no era tonta. Ni infantil. Pero la soledad no es algo fácil de asimilar.

Luego de unas cuantas canciones que pasaron por muchos géneros musicales como el pop, el rock y hasta un número de danza con Phineas y Jeremy bailando a lo Chaplin, Ferb le pidió a Phineas decir algo. Éste lo dejó.

Probó el micrófono y habló ante todos:

-Hola, buenas noches a todos. Me gustaría decirles a todos que este verano, a pesar de que no me gusta hablar mucho, lo he disfrutado de principio a fin. Quiero agradecerle por todo a mi hermano Phineas y, por supuesto, a Candace, porque siempre, a pesar de que ha intentado ciento cuatro veces no permitir que hagamos lo nuestro, sabemos muy bien que nos quiere y que a pesar de no ser todos de la misma sangre, somos una familia de verdad.

¡Qué discurso se había hecho el peliverde! Los tres hermanos se dieron un abrazo en medio del escenario, ante los aplausos de todos. Vanessa se extrañó por ver tantas luces en el simple patio trasero de una simple casa, y fue a investigar.

-Y además quiero agregar algo… Sin duda alguna, veranos tan emocionantes como éste nos quedan marcados para siempre en la vida… y más si uno encuentra el amor. Y sé perfectamente que Phineas y Candace lo han descubierto ya… pero yo lo descubrí antes que ellos.

Hubo un murmullo generalizado. Vanessa se acercó al escenario.

-Y a esa chica... quiero cantarle esta canción...

No había ido a la casa de los espejos con ese piano para nada. Ante todos, Ferb cantó "My Love" de Wings.

Cuando ella lo vio, se quedó pensativa.

-Creo que lo he visto en algún lado-se dijo.

Ahí recordó esa primera vez, cuando se vieron las caras una tarde en el paraíso de los planos.

-¿Me está mirando?-pensó.

En efecto, Ferb, mientras cantaba, la observaba. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Vanessa subió corriendo al escenario, justo cuando la canción terminaba.

Ferb le dio la mano, y Vanessa hizo lo mismo.

-Esto... ¿es para mí...?

El chico asintió, un poco avergonzado.

-Oh...-se emocionó-Escucha… me has alegrado el día… creo que podríamos salir mañana, ¿no?

Ferb la miró levantando la ceja izquierda.

-Aquí está mi número, cuando quieras, llámame.

Ferb se quedó mirándola, disconforme.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué es lo que…?

Sin permitir que terminara de hablar, Ferb la tomó de la remera y la besó con todo. Todos, en especial Phineas y Jeremy, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Vaya…-dijo Vanessa-Puedes hablarme cuando quieras…

Y bajó del escenario medio embobada.

-Ah, las chicas de hoy...-concluyó el peliverde.

-Ferb sí que es un hombre de acción-comentó Phineas.

* * *

Al momento que Vanessa abandonaba la casa, pudo sentir una nube de humo en el aire. Cuando miró hacia arriba, pudo ver como el edificio de su padre se quemaba.

-¡Papá!-gritó ella, y se dirigió a ayudar.

Dentro, Perry y Doofenshmirtz se disputaban el control remoto del revólver. El hecho de que los botones de éste se apretaran una y otra vez provocó la destrucción masiva del lugar.

-¡Papá, basta!-gritó Vanessa-¡Deja esa estúpida idea de vengar tu infancia y no hagas locuras!

-¡Debo hacerlo, hija! ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido durante toda mi vida! ¡No tienes noción! ¡Por eso debo acabar con Perry el ornitorrinco de una vez por todas!

Y justo cuando un rayo iba a destruirlo, Perry lo esquivó y provocó que hiciera estallar todos los televisores. Uno de ellos salió volando, intacto.

* * *

En el auto, finalmente Linda y Lawrence se habían rendido.

-No sé que les diremos a los chicos cuando sepan que no encontramos ninguno-comentó ella.

-Oh, espera un momento.

El padre bajó del auto y atajó el televisor que había salido volando de "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados".

-¡De veinticinco pulgadas!-gritó-¡Perfecto!

Y cargó el aparato en el auto, para gran alegría de su esposa.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, cientos de rayos comenzaron a lanzarse en todas direcciones, que hacían desaparecer todo lo que tocaban. Fue así que varios rayos alcanzaron el patio trasero de la casa, eliminando la rueda, la piscina y la feria entera. Sólo quedó el enorme escenario donde los chicos seguían tocando mientras toda la gente, grandes y chicos, disfrutaban viéndolos tocar.

-¡Esto es un bombardeo total!-gritó Jeremy, cantando los primeros versos de una canción improvisada.

El edificio estaba prácticamente en ruinas, aunque todavía no se había derrumbado. Uno de los rayos alcanzó, finalmente, el botón de autodestrucción.

-¡Te odio, Perry el…!-alcanzó a gritar Doofenshmirtz cuando el sector donde Vanessa se encontraba estalló.

-¡Vanessa!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, pero un mar de llamas le impidió pasar-¡Debo hacerlo!

Y, ante la sorprendida mirada de Perry, Doofenshmirtz se metió entre las llamas y rescató a su hija. Utilizando su vehículo volador, Perry logró sacar a ambos del lugar, justo cuando el edificio se demoliera totalmente.

Cuando la chica despertó, Perry ya no estaba, pero sí su padre.

-Papá… me salvaste… pero, ¿por qué?

-Seré malvado, seré un estúpido, seré todo lo malo que te imagines, pero eres mi hija…

-Ay, papá…-y se abrazaron.

Al mismo tiempo, una lluvia de fuegos artificiales llenó el cielo de colores. Se habían hecho las doce de la noche, y, con esto, las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin. Pero no iban a dejar el concierto colgado ahí…

-¡Y ahora un tema más para despedir al verano!-exclamó Phineas, justo cuando su mascota llegaba caminando-Oh, ahí estás, Perry.

-No hubiera sido lo mismo sin él, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ferb

Y comenzaron a tocar la canción "Today is gonna be a great day", con la gente bailando a más no poder y las guitarras de Phineas y Jeremy sonando como nunca. Hubieran tocado por mucho tiempo de no ser porque sus novias los besaron justo en el momento adecuado y Ferb aprovechó para hacer un gran solo de batería. La canción fue un éxito y, finalmente, la fiesta había acabado. De repente, Candace sintió que mamá y papá habían llegado.

-Ha sido todo muy divertido-dijo Candace-¡Pero mamá y papá morirán al ver lo que hicieron!

-Vamos, Candace, déjalos tranquilos-le dijo Stacy, desde la primera fila.

El súper destructinador, sin embargo, no había dejado de funcionar, por lo que una piedra caída del cielo provocó que el aparato soltara un nuevo rayo, que alcanzó el escenario y lo desvaneció ante la sorpresa de todos. La gente se había ido por la puerta trasera y sólo quedaron Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Perry cuando los padres llegaron con el televisor en el auto.

-Hola-los saludó mamá-¿Qué han hecho hoy?

-La mejor fiesta de todo el mundo-respondió Candace.

-¿Y qué sintieron?

Nadie abrió la boca, los tres hermanos estaban muy enamorados para hablar.

-Una sensación única que nos enseñó las virtudes del sexo opuesto-dijo Ferb.

Y, ante las risas de todos, entraron a la casa y se dispusieron a dormir, a prepararse para el día que vendría, que, como bien dijo Phineas, no sería tan malo, ya que ciento cuatro días, sí, todo un verano, habían sido suficientes para vivir las aventuras más grandes de sus vidas.

**Fin**

* * *

La cámara regresó al programa, pero Doof estaba dormido en una silla. En eso, alguien le tiró un reloj despertador, el cual golpeó su cabeza y empezó a sonar.

-¡Al colegio no...! Eh... ¡pero qué buen programa estamos teniendo, damas y caballeros! Nos vamos a un corte, y ya volvemos...-ya fuera del aire, se quejó:-argh, ¿por qué no me dejan dormir? ¿Quién me tiró ese reloj? Fue ese tonto marciano, ¿verdad?

Y vio como Meap se escapaba de él.

-¡Ya te vi, intento de Pokemón!-y comenzó a perseguirlo.

**Corte comercial**

Cuando usted busca calidad, habitualmente se dirige a los locales más conocidos, y compra los productos más caros.

Sin embargo, ¿no es horrible cuando compra un yunque que NO HACE DAÑO?

_Vemos a Doof sosteniendo un yunque sobre Perry, quien se encuentra atado a una silla y sin posibilidad de moverse. Entonces, corta la soga y el objeto lo aplasta... para luego romperse y mostrar al ornitorrinco sin un rasguño. Heinz se enoja y comienza a dar pequeños saltitos de frustración._

Por eso, la próxima vez que busque yunques de calidad, elija ACME. Nunca encontrará mejor calidad.

_Vemos al científico en la misma situación, pero corta la soga el yunque no cae. Enojado, se dirige donde Perry y espera pacientemente, mientras el ornitorrinco se escapa. En ese momento, el objeto finalmente cae y deja a Doof hecho tortilla._

Recuerde, para yunques de calidad, elija ACME. ACME, arruinando la vida de los coyotes desde hace 70 años. Recomendado por el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, la sociedad de odontología de los Estados Unidos y el terrorista Osama Bin Laden.

**Retomando el programa…**

-Y ahora...-anunció Doof-El momento que todos esperaban... ¡es hora de irnos!

-Eh, Heinz... falta la entrevista-le avisaron.

-¿Qué cara...? ¿Entrevista? ¿Con quién? ¿Y ese quién es?

Y, luego de explicarle todo, se apuntó para presentar el último segmento del show.

-Bueno, está bien... ¡y ahora, el momento que todos esperaban... un aplauso para el autor de todo este circo fandomista, el señor...-lee un papel-¿Juli?

-Sí, ¡yo!

Entonces, un servidor se apareció en el estudio, ante el aplauso de todos.

-Un placer estar aquí, Mister Doof-le dijo el joven.

-Sí, sí, vamos, que mi novia semanal me está esperando en el hotel...

Cada uno se sentó en un sillón, con una mesita en el medio y café para ambos.

-Y bien... ¿cómo empezaste a escribir todo este cabaret?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir... estas historias.

-¡Ah! Bueno, esta historia que acabamos de ver la escribí en marzo del 09, ¡qué lindos tiempos...!

-Ajám...

-Y "La Película" arrancó en mayo del mismo año... me tomó un año terminarla, ¡pero al final quedé muy contento!

-¿Por qué este primer fic tiene partes parecidas a "La Película"?

-Es al revés. Como no iba a subir este fic, tomé diversas ideas y escenas para mi otra historia.

-Eso se llama autoplagio, muchacho.

-Mira quién habla, Mister Inador.

-¡Cambiemos de tema! Unos amigos te han hecho algunas preguntas para que les respondas...

-¡De lujo!

-Comencemos con **agatalapinguina**...

-¡Mi hermanita chilena!

-Así es...-y tomó un papel, con las preguntas escritas en él-la primera: "¿Cuándo presentarás al padre de Phineas en "La Aventura después del Verano"?"

-Buena pregunta... en realidad, la mención al papá de Phineas sólo fue una escena pasajera, no tenía ni tengo actualmente intenciones de hacerlo aparecer o volver a mencionarlo. Lamento si te dejé colgada, je.

-La segunda... "¿Qué serie ibas a hacer referencia en "La Película", aparte de "Kid v/s Kat" y decías que no lo irías a decir por respeto a los fans?"

-Como ya te lo había anticipado en una de nuestras charlas vespertinas, la serie era Bob Esponja y la referencia está en la mítica frase (sic) de Jeremy: "Todos sabemos que la televisión murió el 1 de mayo de 1999." Ese fue el día del estreno de Bob. Igualmente no dije que no la mencionaría por respeto a los fans, no la mencioné porque quería que ustedes, lectores, captaran la referencia.

-Dedicado a Bob Esponja, Patricio Estrella y todo el pabellón de quemados de Fondo de Bikini... ¿cómo cocinan si están bajo el agua? La tercera y última pregunta... "¿A qué te referías en "La Aventura después del Verano", cuando Ferb y Rick peleaban por las calles y al detenerse en un semáforo, aparte de Tom y Jerry, aparecían un pájaro rosa y un hombre gordo?"

-¿Cómo sabías que eran Tom y Jerry?-rió Juli-Nah, era obvio... el hombre gordo y el pájaro (que no era rosa, sino un pollo gigante) eran Peter Griffin y Ernie el Pollo Gigante, dos personajes de Padre de Familia que cuando se encuentran se matan a palos mientras recorren la ciudad. La escena de Ferb golpeándose con Reagan es en realidad una parodia a estas peleas, por eso los hice aparecer, aunque no los mencioné para que, como en el caso anterior, lo captaran.

-Y con esto terminamos las preguntas de la señorita Genezaret... ¡la cual, me informan, está en el estudio!

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí arriba...

Y señaló a la muchacha, sentada y atada a una silla que a su vez se encontraba sostenida en el aire por una soga.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Bájenla, se va a matar!

-Tranquilo-dijo Doof-la sostendremos sobre este tanque de tiburones hasta que termine el show...

Dicho esto, el mencionado objeto apareció desde abajo del escenario, con los animales observando a la chica.

-¡Bájenme de acá!-gritó Gen-¡O llamo a los Warner!

-Uh, mejor escúchela, Doof, los Warner están peores que nunca.

-No vendrán, están con Hola Vanessa.

-¿Quién?

-¡Hola Vanessa! Mi hija, claro. Los está cuidando en el consultorio psiquiátrico de Burbank... ¡cómo odio ese lugar! Bien, sigamos con las preguntas...

-¡Bájenme!

-Seguimos ahora con una ronda de preguntas rápidas por nuestro amigo **lord clerigo.**

-Dan, qué tipazo... saludos a él y a toda la pandilla de Lordmanía...

-Ahora, rápido: ¿negro o blanco?

-Blanco.

-¡Racista!

-¡Mentira!

-¿Pan blanco o integral?

-Blanco.

-¡Racista!

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Diestro o zurdo?

-¡Diestro!

-Fachito...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que se llaman rosas si el color icono de esta flor es rojo?

-Ah...-se relajó Juli-Posiblemente hayan visto una relación espiritual y filosófica entre la rosa y el color rosa, por más de que su color sea rojo... en ese entonces tal vez el color rosa se llamaba de otra forma...

-Ve al grano.

-El nombre se lo puso un daltónico.

-Así me gusta. ¿2+2?

-Eh... ¿veintidos?

-Para mí es pez.

-¿No soy yo el que debo responder?

-¿Quién mato a Kennedy?

-Una organización supersecreta con armas de destrucción masiva y agentes secretos entrenados con la más estricta formación académica y combates a muerte con palitos de helado... creo que era la CIA, ¿no?

-La última y más importante: ¿PC o MAC?

-PC, siempre la he usado.

-¡Bravo!

La ronda rápida terminó, y todos aplaudieron.

-Ahora, a responder los reviews. En primer lugar, **Napo-1**.

-Uh, mi jefe-se emocionó Juli-Es un orgullo haber sido uno de los que te llevó a ser fan de Phineas y Ferb, en realidad no considero que El Partido de Fútbol sea tan malo, de hecho creo que es la primera cosa más o menos decente que hice... aunque tal vez sea un poquito cursi...

-¿Poquito? Me vomité todo el día con esa historia-se quejó Doof.

-Y bueno, cuando llegue el episodio, que te incluirá como estrella invitada, te avisaremos por DeviantART. ¡Un saludo, y que la pases muy bien!

-Bien, bien... ahora, **DinkyLinkyGirl.**

-Yo también debo dejarte un review, bah, hace rato que no entro en Fanfiction y no le dejo a nadie, jeje.

-Te preguntó dos cosas, la primera: ¿Cómo se te ocurren tan buenas ideas?

-No sé si serán buenas, pero se me ocurren porque mi cabeza es un mar creativo inundado por películas clásicas, series de los 60, 70, 80 y 90 de las que fui fan en mi infancia y demás hechos de mi vida que me dan inspiración. También tirarse en la cama un rato me da algunas ideas, por eso siempre llevo mi cuadernito y mi lápiz.

-Y la segunda: ¿Qué opinas de la tercera temporada de PyF?

-Qué está muuuuuy buena, pero todavía le falta el golpe definitivo. Igual creo que opinaba lo mismo de la segunda y me terminó volando la cabeza, así que estoy seguro que se pondrá mucho mejor.

-Ahora, nuestra compañera **niiary.**

-¡Saluditos a Colombia y bien por su desempeño en la Copa América!

-La pregunta es: ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino al escribir?

-Si te refieres a este fic especial que estoy haciendo, sólo es este capítulo, los demás seguirán la línea de los anteriores. Y si es en referencia a mi paso de lo muy romántico a algo más ácido, es porque no quería empalagar a los lectores, aunque me encanta el romance, jeje. ¿Podrías bajar a mi hermanita de ahí arriba...?

-Ya lo haremos, ya lo haremos... muy bien, niño cursi, ahora que hemos terminado, me vas a decir... ¿Quién va a protagonizar la secuela?

-¿Qué? Ni terminé esta historia... ¿y ya quieres secuela?

-¡Yo la quiero para mí!

-Ya veré quién tiene la secuela. Debo hablar con Dan y Swampy.

-Y con eso terminamos...

-No tan rápido, Doof. Mi amigo Mariano Tejerina, mejor conocido como **Artemis The Cat 1986**, tiene algunas preguntas para usted.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

-Las preguntas son estas... uno: ¿Considera a Gru y Megamente como grandes villanos?

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Qué, estás sordo?

-Ah, sí... a Gru no lo conozco personalmente pero me han hablado mucho de él... dicen que aprendió clases de maldad con Darth Vader... ¡pero a Megamente sí lo conozco! Fue mi compañero en la escuela del mal de Gimelschtump. Él salía con Rita Repulsa, ¿sabías?

-Eh... sí, claro. Pero... ¿no lo volvió a ver?

-Oh, sí, fuimos a la avant premiere de su película. Aunque nos echaron por tirar palomitas de maíz al público. ¡Somos muy malos! ¡Jajaja!

-Ay, Dios... bueno, la segunda... ¿Ha considerado tener una mascota?

-¡Pero claro! ¿Qué sería un villano sin una mascota? Pero me gustaría tener algo más moderno, no el típico gato ese para acariciar... por ahí un cocodrilo me vendría bien.

-La última... ¿Le gusta el tema _Bad_ de Michael Jackson?

-¡Michael por siempre! Me encanta, yo solía hacer el Caminante Lunar en la disco... y _Bad _es una canción que en verdad me define... ¡esa palabra me define! Soy maldad pura...

-Bien, eso es todo... ahora, ¿podrías bajar a mi hermana de ahí arriba?

-En un momento, en un momento... ahora sal de aquí y en unos minutos te encontrarás con ella...

-¡No lo escuches, es mentira!-exclamó Gen desde arriba.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Juli.

-Que la está pasando muy bien, no te preocupes. ¡Un aplauso para el autor material de este circo!

Lo despidieron con aplausos, y el conductor retomó:

-Y con esto terminamos con el especial "Un año genial" de Phineas y Ferb, La Aventura Después del Verano. Pero antes de irnos, una yapa para que todos disfruten: los hechos que nos sucedieron luego de rodar "La Película"... ¡que los disfruten!

* * *

**1-**La película se estrenó en los cines mundialmente y fue éxito de taquilla.

**2-**Candace y Jeremy se fueron de vacaciones a París. Se intoxicaron con caracoles y debieron regresar a Danville con cuello ortopédico.

**3-**Todos los actores le pagaron a Juli por las cinco canciones que escribió, excepto Doofenshmirtz, que fue enviado a la Antártida para trabajos forzados. Como se preveía, escapó y estuvo prófugo unos meses, hasta que lo encontraron contrabandeando en el Congo Belga.

**4-**Juli recibió 500 mil dólares por sus composiciones. Lo gastó en guitarras Gibson, hachas de plástico y un paquetito de azúcar impalpable.

**5-**Durante la filmación, a Jeremy lo detuvieron por exceso de equipaje en el límite estatal de Texas. Pasó tres días en prisión y salió luego de pagar una multa.

**6-**Carl fue ascendido y desplazó al Mayor Monograma como jefe de la Agencia, el cual comenzó a atender una peluquería en el sector sur del área limítrofe.

**7-**El dueño de dicha peluquería se mostró encantado de tenerlo como empleado. Una semana después fue encontrado muerto. Se dice que se ahorcó porque ya no lo soportaba. Monograma regresó a la cabeza de la organización luego de este incidente.

**8-**Perry El Ornitorrinco se encuentra en prisión por daños morales. Saldrá cuando la familia Flynn pague el millón de dólares correspondientes.

**9-**A Ferb le hicieron una estrella en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood. Inmediatamente Vanessa le pidió ser su novia.

**10-**Phineas e Isabella se escaparon para casarse a pesar de sus diez años. Afortunadamente, fueron encontrados en una Iglesia de Wisconsin, y se entregaron luego de que la policía tiroteara el lugar con balas de goma y ensuciara las paredes con sapos.

**11-**A la salida de una de sus sesiones musicales para el soundtrack de "La Pelicula", Juli se encontró con un joven rubio llamado Justin Bieber que quería grabar una canción de los Beatles. La interpretación fue tan mala que Juli se sintió ofendido y lo golpeó salvajemente. Luego del hecho, se lo multó con cincuenta dólares por daños físicos y se le recompensó con trescientos mil por gratos servicios a la humanidad.

* * *

Tras escuchar el último de los hechos, Doof se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-Y así, finalmente, nos despedimos de este episodio especial... ¡gracias a todos! Esperemos estar el año que viene... ¡muchas gracias, y buenas noches!

El público aplaudió, y todos se retiraron, dejando el estudio en silencio y a oscuras.

-¡Heeey!-exclamó Genezaret, todavía colgada-¡Sáquenme de aquí! Bueno, al menos no me mandaron a otra dimensión...

**Fin del sexto episodio**


	13. Paz y Amor, Maestro Parte 1

Hola a todos de nuevo... acá el loco Juli retransmitiendo para todos ustedes "La Aventura Después del Verano" que vuelve a su programación habitual.

En esta ocasión, tendremos un tributo a los años sesenta y a la música psicodélica (dos grandes pasiones mías) en donde habrá varias canciones de esa época, viajes bien locos y a un Doof más chiflado que nunca. También traten de detectar las referencias a películas, son films conocidos, así que seguramente reconocerán algunas escenas.

También entrará en acción Joe F. McKinley, otro OC mío que es amigo de Jeremy y su baterista en Los Incidentales, y tendrá bastante protagonismo en este episodio.

"Paz y Amor, Maestro", a continuación. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Paz y Amor, Maestro**

"_Este capítulo fue escrito bajo los efectos de alucinógenos"_

**Primera Parte**

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado en el Área Limítrofe, y el joven Jeremy Johnson se encontraba trabajando en el local de hamburguesas Slushy. Pero no estaba solo: su novia, Candace Flynn, estaba con él y lo ayudaba en diversas tareas.

-Amor, deberías trabajar aquí-le propuso él-Nos ayudaríamos más, y ganarías dinero tú también.

-Lo sé, Jeremy… pero el problema es que el empleo no me atrae… me atrae más estar aquí, contigo… y ayudarte de vez en cuando.

-No, el problema es que eres perezosa-rió el muchacho.

La pelirroja se enojó, y le dijo, con una sonrisa algo malévola:

-Disculpa, pero tú eres el que se tira en la cama en calzones y se pone a tocar rock. A veces eres un poco irresponsable… diría que hasta eres un hippie.

-Sería un hippie si pudiera, pero sé que no te gustaría… ¿lo ves? Todo lo hago por ti.

-Por eso te amo tanto… aunque tú también debes vivir tu vida, J-J.

-¡No me llames así!-se quejó.

-Oh, ¿por qué?-preguntó, picarona-¿Te hago acordar a un programa de niños, J-J?

-¡No me hagas enojar! ¡Te haré callar!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás, J-…?

Dejando de lado su trabajo, el rubio se arrojó sobre ella y la calló dándole un beso. Ambos quedaron en un absoluto trance romántico, ya que tenían los ojos cerrados y casi ni se movían.

-¡Johnson! ¡Vas a pagarla muy caro por esto!

Atemorizado, el rubio cortó su beso, preocupado por el grito de su jefe… sólo para darse cuenta de que no era él, sino su mejor amigo Coltrane, acompañado por Joe McKinley, el que había pegado el aullido.

-¡Argh, voy a matarte, imbécil!-le dijo Jeremy, para luego tomarlo del cuello y revolverle la larga cabellera en forma amistosa.

-¡Oye, eso duele, viejo!-exclamó el moreno, riendo.

-¿Ya terminaron?-preguntó el otro-Quiero mi hamburguesa.

-Ah, sí…-recordó Coltrane, y se alejó un poco de su amigo-escucha, Jeremy, Joe y yo vimos esa propaganda de Slushy, y pensamos en que tal vez puedas… ya sabes, invitarnos una hamburguesa.

-Oye, oye, no es tan fácil… en efecto, como empleado, puedo invitar amigos… siempre y cuando traigan parejas.

-¿Por qué?

-Es uno de nuestros diez mandamientos…

Y señaló un cartel donde estaban escritas las diez reglas del empleado de Slushy, cuyo quinto punto rezaba: "Que tu familia y tus amigos no arruinen tu desempeño. Sobre el trabajo sólo privilegiarás a tu novia y a los cortos de los Tres Chiflados".

-Bueno… es más fácil invitar a Stace que conseguir un episodio de los Tres Chiflados, ¿no? La llamaré.

-Oye, ¿qué hay de mí?-preguntó Joe-No tengo novia…

-Pero yo tengo una idea-interrumpió Candace-Llamaré a Jenny y le pediré que venga. Fingirá que es tu novia.

-¿Quién es Jenny? Jamás había oído de ella…

-La chica hippie, Joe.

-Nunca le he prestado atención. Cielos… pero sólo por hoy, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que me vea como un potencial novio. El romance lo arruina todo.

-Créete tú esas cosas, pronto te enamorarás-le dijo Jeremy, algo enojado por el comentario.

Joe refunfuñó, y se limitó a esperar, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja llamaba a la hippie.

-¿Hola?-preguntó la castaña, al atender.

-¿Jenny? Soy yo, Candace. ¿Sabes? Estamos en Slushy, y un amigo necesita compañía… así que estaba pensando en que tal vez puedas acompañarlo…

-Candace, en primer lugar, no como carne-respondió, enojada-En segundo, estoy en contra de la cadena de hamburguesas Slushy por no tener un menú vegetariano… y, en tercero… ¿es esto un intento de conseguirme novio?

-No, nada de eso… sólo fingirás serlo…

-No lo sé…

-Oh, vamos…-y decidió amenazarla-Jenny, sé lo que es ese humo que sale de tu casa todo los días a la cinco en punto…

Al escuchar eso, la hippie comenzó a temblar.

-No te atreverías…

-Sólo será una hora, amiga… no quiero divulgar tus secretos.

-De acuerdo… tú ganas-dijo, y cortó-Bueno, tal vez sea guapo...-murmuró.

Candace les sonrió a sus amigos.

-Jenny vendrá, podremos comer todos juntos-comentó, contenta.

-Excelente-respondió su novio-Yo hablaré mientras tanto con mi jefe.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas e Isabella volvían a sus casas muy contentos de su cita… al parecer…

-Oh, Isabella…-dijo él, contento-Otra gran cita… cada día que paso contigo soy más y más feliz…

-Yo también, amor… pero...

-¿Pero?

La palabra extrañó mucho al pelirrojo… su novia no era de poner peros a las charlas entre ambos…

-Phineas… escucha, tal vez disfrutes mucho nuestras citas, pero yo… últimamente no…

-¿Qué?-preguntó, ahora su sonrisa se había desvanecido-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, es sólo que... yo siento que... ¡oh, qué diablos! ¡siempre vamos a los mismos lugares!

-¿Qué?-repitió, como disco rayado.

-¿Cómo puede ser que todos los días salgamos al parque Danville? ¿No sabes que esta ciudad tiene que ser bastante grande como para albergar a más de doscientas mil personas?

-Pero, Isa... lo siento mucho...

-¡Ahora lo sientes! ¿Dónde quedó el chico lleno de ideas que conocí en el verano? ¿Acaso sólo funcionas cuando hace calor, Phineas? ¡Ponte a funcionar de nuevo, cabeza de...!

Pero, de repente, se detuvo al darse cuenta que su comentario lo había ofendido. Phineas bajó la cabeza, triste.

-Lo siento, Isabella... sabes que aún soy un novato en este asunto del romance... prometo llevarte a otro lugar la próxima vez...

-¡No, Phineas!-se arrepintió ella-Yo debo disculparme... he sido mala contigo...

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y, acto seguido, el pelirrojo dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

-Olvida lo que dije, Phi... no voy a dejar de amarte por una tontera como esta. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Y se dirigió a su casa. Preocupado y triste, el chico de cabeza triangular cruzó la calle hasta llegar a su residencia. Entró, y se sentó en el piso de la sala, afligido. Fue entonces que Ferb lo vio, y se preocupó por su aspecto.

-No me fue muy bien hoy, Ferb… no pasó nada grave, pero… siento que ya no puedo hacerla feliz…

Ferb ahora sí estaba preocupado. ¿Isabella aburrida de Phineas? Imposible…

-Dijo que intentara nuevas cosas… pero hace apenas un mes que estamos de novios, y ella ya está cansada… no sé que decir… ¿y tú, Ferb? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

El casi adolescente miró a su alrededor, y se percató de algo:

-Oye... ¿y Perry?

* * *

La mascota, ya bajo su identidad secreta, se dirigió al jardín, y apretó un botón en el césped… sin embargo, nada sucedió. Luego de insistir varias veces, el Agente P tomó resignado una pala y se puso a cavar, hasta que finalmente llegó a su guarida.

En la pantalla, pudo ver como el Mayor Monograma y Carl se encontraban en una especie de gimnasio, levantando pesas.

-¡Oh, Agente P!-exclamó su jefe, al verlo, y soltó su carga, debido a la sorpresa.

La pesa le cayó al interno en el pie derecho, provocando que este se pusiera a gritar de dolor y a saltar en una sola pata por el lugar.

-Vamos, Carl, debes ser fuerte… si ahora estás así, no me imagino cuando tengas que dirigir esta Agencia… si alguna vez lo haces, cosa que espero no suceda…

Tragó saliva, y se dirigió al animal:

-Lamento eso, Agente P. Oh… y lamento también que no funcionara el botón de la compuerta… dejó de funcionar por misteriosas razones… ya sabes que me refiero a Carl, ¿no?

Perry asintió con la cabeza, mientras el becario volvió a quejarse.

-En fin, tu misión… será como cualquier otra… ¡y con eso me refiero a que será de suma importancia!-exclamó, para sorpresa del ornitorrinco-Según hemos averiguado, el doctor Doofenshmirtz tiene en mente construir un rayo que altere el tiempo… un invento de esa magnitud podría tener consecuencias catastróficas, ¡como destruir el universo! Agente P, debes ir allá lo más rápido posible, y detener al doctor D antes de que sea tarde. ¡Contamos contigo! Monograma fuera.

Muy preocupado, Perry se dirigió hacia su deslizador, y emprendió rumbo hacia la guarida de su enemigo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

De regreso en Slushy, y ya con la aprobación del jefe del local, Joe hablaba con sus mejores amigos mientras esperaban a Jenny.

-Entonces… ¿hace cuánto que están de novios ustedes dos?

-Stacy y yo desde hace más de un mes-habló Coltrane.

-Candace y yo cumplimos el primer mes ayer…-comentó Jeremy.

-Wow… el primer mes de esclavitud, ¿no?-preguntó, sádicamente.

-¿Qué demonios dices?-preguntó el rubio, sorprendido-¿Cómo que esclavitud?

-No me digan que no… están encadenados a esas dos chicas, y ya no tienen libertad…

-No sabes lo que dices… Candace y yo la pasamos de lujo juntos… y aún así tenemos libertades para cada uno… y si estoy encadenado a ella… es una cadena de amor verdadero y eterno…

El adolescente estalló en carcajadas.

-No puede ser… ¡Jeremy Johnson, el rockero más grande de Danville, rendido ante una mujer y encadenado a ella! ¡Gracias a Dios que no me he enamorado, y nunca lo estaré!

-Ya me hartaste-le dijo el rubio-No permitiré que hables así de mí y mi Candace…

-Y, en cierta forma, también me estás insultando a mí y a Stacy... como dijo Jeremy recién… algún día te enamorarás y te arrepentirás de todo esto…

Y, mientras Joe seguía riéndose, Jenny llegaba al local.

-Gracias por venir, amiga-dijo Stacy.

-Ya, ya, vamos a buscar una mesa y terminemos rápido-la paró ella-No quiero que alguno de mis amigos activistas me vea comiendo en este matadero.

-¡Jenny!-gritaron ambas.

El grito percató a los chicos, quienes se dieron vuelta para recibir a la hippie.

-¡Oh, ahí está Jenny!-dijo el moreno-Vamos a saludarla.

-¿Jenny? ¿La hippie? ¿La rara...?-preguntó Joe, y se dio vuelta para verla.

Él nunca la había contemplado… ni ella a él. Al verla, el adolescente sintió algo que nunca había sentido… y que en realidad no quería sentir… ¿amor?

Sí, se había enamorado de ella… inmediatamente, comenzó a verla a través de un espiral de colores, como si su presencia lo hubiera puesto en un trance psicodélico:

_When The Truth Is Found To Be Lies  
And All The Joy Within You Dies  
Don't You Want Somebody To Love?  
__Don't You Need Somebody To Love?  
__Wouldn't You Love Somebody To Love?  
__You Better Find Somebody To Love..._

_When The Garden Flowers Baby Are Dead,  
__Yes, And Your Mind, Your Mind Is So Full Of Bread  
Don't You Want Somebody To Love?  
__Don't You Need Somebody To Love?  
__Wouldn't You Love Somebody To Love?  
__You Better Find Somebody To Love..._

La chica traía una onda tan lisérgica que lo hacía alucinar... y ella también sentía una sensación extraña… porque, por primera vez, estaba sonando heavy metal en su cabeza. No hace falta aclarar que el muchacho no le había gustado un pelo.

"Esa chica… es una diosa…" pensó Joe, embobado.

"Ese chico… es un asco" pensó en cambio Jenny, enojada.

-Jenny, te presento a Joe. Joe, te presento a Jenny-Candace los reunió a ambos.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!-exclamó el adolescente, extendiéndole su mano.

-Sí, sí, claro… el gusto es mío-fingió ella, estrechándosela.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos-señaló Jeremy-Vamos, los llevaré a nuestra mesa.

Los seis se sentaron en una mesa, y se prepararon para ordenar.

-Yo no comeré nada de carne-dijo la hippie, enojada-Como mucho me comeré los sobrecitos de mostaza.

-¡Yo tampoco!-exclamó Joe-Yo también soy vegetariano.

La afirmación extrañó un poco a sus amigos.

-Joe, ¿estás loco?-le preguntó el moreno-La semana pasada te comiste cuatro hamburguesas…

-¡Cállate! He dicho que no comeré animales masacrados aquí.

Era obvio que quería gustarle a Jenny de cualquier forma, incluso rechazando su comida preferida.

-Bien… este chico está enfermo-le susurró Coltrane a su mejor amigo.

El rubio vio como intentaba hablar con la castaña, y sonrió.

-¿No lo ves, Colt?-le dijo, al oído-Joe está enamorado de ella…

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser? Y si es así… ¿cómo te diste cuenta, viejo?

-Míralo… la ve todo el tiempo, intenta hablar con ella, le sudan las manos… está loco por ella, hermano.

El muchacho lo miró detenidamente un rato, y se dio cuenta que todo lo que su amigo decía era cierto…

-Ja, ja… ese Joe… eres el maestro del amor, viejo.

Jeremy rió a carcajadas. La cita continuó, y todos parecían estar pasándola bien, comiendo y hablando de sus vidas… excepto los dos que no eran novios, los cuales se limitaban a aburrirse y comerse los condimentos. Encima, los comentarios del muchacho parecían empeorarlo todo.

-¿Te dijeron que te pareces a la hippie de Forrest Gump?-le preguntó el baterista, tratando de ganar su atención-Hasta te llamas igualito…

-Sí, varias veces-respondió, indiferente.

-Y… ¿te gusta la música de los sesenta como a mí, no?

-Sí…-dijo ella, y luego decidió preguntarle, para ver si tenía idea:-¿Conoces a The Doors?

-¿Quiénes?

-Ya sabes…-dijo, y comenzó a tararear "Light My Fire".

Él se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir. La otra se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que habían sido los años sesenta en la música, y lo miró con odio. Joe se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

Finalmente, la reunión de parejas terminó. Candace y Jeremy se fueron a dar un paseo, tomados de la mano. Stacy y Coltrane se fueron abrazados a la casa de ella. Jenny salió a las apuradas de allí, enojada.

-¿No quieres salir de nuevo?-le preguntó Joe.

-Aléjate de mí-le respondió ella.

Y salió corriendo, muy enojada. Triste, el adolescente se limitó a verla alejarse.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Perry se presentó en el escondite no tan secreto de su enemigo de manera normal, sólo para darse cuenta que su enemigo no se encontraba allí. O, al menos, eso es lo que parecía…

-Ahora salgo, Perry el Ornitorrinco-la voz del doc se oyó de alguna parte-Aún no he terminado de leer este libro.

Unos minutos más tarde, Doof finalmente salió de su habitación, con un manual de instrucciones en su mano.

-Oye, ¿quieres que destruya el universo por mi negligencia? Mejor leo las instrucciones antes de usar mi Historinador, ¿no?

Pero el Agente P no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, por lo cual se puso en posición para darle un golpe de karate.

-¡Oh, no tan rápido!-exclamó Heinz, y chasqueó los dedos.

Se suponía que esta acción le haría algo malo al animal, pero nada sucedió.

-Bah… espera, no siempre funciona…-dijo, y chasqueó tres veces más.

Viendo que nada sucedía, se dirigió hasta un tablero de control, y le pegó una patada. Finalmente, éste se activó, y algo pareció caer sobre Perry. No parecía ser nada… aunque al tratar de moverse, no pudo: era una trampa invisible.

-No intentes escapar, es una jaula invisible… seguramente dirás: "¿Otra vez?". Sí, así es, Perry el Ornitorrinco, otra vez una jaula invisible… es que últimamente estoy falto de ideas… como los guionistas de Los Simpson.

**Gag de corte**

_Dentro de las profundas oscuridades de la 20th Century Fox, los guionistas de la serie en cuestión debaten "nuevas" ideas._

_-Ya lo tengo-dijo uno, parándose de su asiento-¿Qué tal si hacemos que Homero sufra un ataque cardíaco y tenga que ser operado?_

_-Idiota, eso ya lo hemos hecho…-le recriminó otro._

_-Oh, vamos… ¿quién lo recuerda? ¡MUAHAHAHA!_

_Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras truenos y relámpagos comenzaban a caer cerca del edificio de la empresa._

**Fin del gag de corte**

-En fin, te contaré mi nuevo y malvado plan… hace un tiempo, durante mi estancia en Hawai, construí un rayo Desevolucioninador, ¿recuerdas? Pero sólo actuaba lanzando un disparo hacia un solo objetivo… ¡por eso, se me ocurrió que lo que tenía que hacer, era afectar a toda el Área Limítrofe de forma masiva! ¡Por eso, cuando calibre el rayo y presione el botón de encendido, haré que todo el Estado regrese a la edad de piedra! ¡Por eso, serán fáciles de dominar, y por eso…! Argh, ¿quién escribe estos libretos?-se quejó, mirando a la cámara-¡Digo cuatro veces "Por eso"…! ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Dan!

Dicho esto, en el estudio bajaron el micrófono y prendieron algunas luces.

-Oh, vamos, Doof, apégate al guión-le dijo Dan Povenmire, apareciendo en el programa-Son sólo detalles…

-Dan, este programa se está yendo al demonio.

-Vamos, Bob Esponja no tendrá más audiencia que nosotros sólo por eso…

-Y ahora a ti se te pegó el "Por eso", ¿no?

-Ah, olvídenlo… vamos a retomar el programa-y salió de cámara.

-Pero… me vas a dar el nuevo show, ¿verdad?

-¡Ya lo veremos!

Doof y Perry se quedaron viendo como salía, y, luego de que arreglaran la escenografía nuevamente, el científico prosiguió:

-A ver, en qué estaba…-y tomó el guión, para recordar-¡Ah, sí! ¿No crees que mi plan es sensacional? Aunque claro… aún no he encontrado una forma para evitar ser alcanzado por el Historinador…

Perry sólo lo miró de forma irónica, como casi siempre.

-Vamos, no me mires así… ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Bien, no me importa… configuraré mi creación al modo "Edad de piedra"…

El rayo contenía varias épocas de la humanidad, como la Edad Media y la Ilustración.

-¿No es un gran invento, Perry el Ornitorrinco? Me hubiera gustado retornar a los años ochenta, pero bueno, no se puede todo…

Harto de la charla del malvado, el animal tomó la pala que había usado antes, y se dispuso a cavar el piso del departamento para salir de la jaula.

-Aún no he encontrado una forma de evadir la onda expansiva… pero bueno, a ver que pasa… ¡bien, Danville! ¡Prepárate para volver a vivir en cuevas!

Y se preparó para activar su arma, pero Perry emergió del suelo y lo detuvo con una buena patada.

-¿Qué demo…? Ah, debí imaginarlo… ¡muy bien, tú lo quisiste, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Ahora sí activaré mi creación!

Rápidamente, el Agente P se le subió encima, intentando detenerlo.

-¡Déjame, tengo un Área Limítrofe que dominar!-le gritó Heinz, y apretó el botón-¡Por fin! ¡Prepárate para que todos volvamos a la era de los Picapiedra!

Pero, debido al forcejeo entre ambos, la cola de Perry apretó otro de los botones del inador, descalibrándolo y cambiando la era en cuestión.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le recriminó el doc, furioso.

El rayo se activó y mandó a volar a los dos enemigos lejos de la creación, en la cual se leía la era histórica en cuestión: "Hippismo". Fue entonces que una onda expansiva salió del invento y cubrió absolutamente todo Danville, regresándolo a la era psicodélica.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas y Ferb salían del hogar en los suburbios.

-Bueno, creo que puedo ir a su casa e invitarla a nuevos lugares… pero tendré que improvisar, hermano… ¡cielos, si hubiera algo que pudiera abrir mi mente ahora mismo!

Y, en ese mismo instante, los efectos del Historinador terminaron de cubrir el último sector del área: la parte donde nuestros amigos vivían.

Las ropas de ambos cambiaron, ya que ahora ambos usaban remeras de colores, jeans y sandalias. Sus cabellos crecieron rápidamente, y una flor apareció en el pelo verde del mayor.

Las casas también eran diferentes: tenían graffitis pintados en ellas a favor de la paz y el amor, y los techos estaban pintados de diferentes colores.

El cielo inexplicablemente cambiaba de color a cada rato, mientras que el parque Danville se cubrió de un extraño humo blanco.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-preguntó Phineas, desconcertado-¿Por qué estamos vestidos así? ¿Por qué el cielo cambia de colores? ¿Por qué estás usando una flor en el cabello, hermano?

El casi adolescente se encogió de hombros. En eso, la morocha salió de su casa, vio a los chicos y cruzó la calle.

-¡Phineas, Ferb!-exclamó-¿Tienen idea de lo que está pasando?

-No, Isa-respondió su novio, y se dio vuelta para mirarla-Sólo salimos de la casa, y luego…

Se quedó petrificado al ver al amor de su vida. O, mejor dicho, al nuevo amor de su vida… porque sí, era la misma persona, pero diferente…

La muchacha ahora utilizaba un vestido multicolor, casi hipnótico y con corazones pintados; su cabello, al igual que el de Ferb, tenía una flor, y parecía ligeramente más largo; además, usaba sandalias y un par de anteojos pequeños y redondos.

-Ay, mamá…-susurró Phineas, al verla-Isabella, amor…

-¿Qué, Phineas…?-preguntó ella.

El chico, entonces, subió las cejas, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella haciéndose el canchero, hasta que al final la tuvo enfrente.

-Hola, Isa…-le dijo en un tono suave-estás… estás preciosa…

-Oh, vamos, Phineas… sólo lo dices para…

-¡Es en serio, tonta! ¡Has abierto mi mente! ¡Eres toda una princesa hippie, Isa!

-¡Phineas!-exclamó ella-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás viendo cosas? Yo estoy igual que siempre… igual que tú… bueno, tú ahora estás usando una ropa muy extraña… ¡y tu pelo! ¡Ha crecido!

-No sé que diantres sucede en Danville, pero es genial… Isa, siento… siento que me he enamorado de ti otra vez… no sé como explicarlo…

-No exageres… creo que te tomaste demasiado en serio lo de recién…

-¡Claro que no! Escucha, nena… ¿por qué no salimos de nuevo? Quiero divertirme un rato contigo…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya sabes…-dijo, y gruñó.

-Ay, Phineas, eres un atrevido…-sonrió ella, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Nah, es broma. Vamos, hay que aprovechar de verdad este día, nena.

Se aferraron del brazo, y se fueron caminando. Todo ante la vista de Ferb, que no pudo hacer más que decir:

-Woooow… eso sí fue buenísima onda, maestro…

* * *

Los adolescentes del comienzo de la historia, al ver lo que había pasado, se reunieron en la puerta de Slushy para conversar.

Jeremy lucía anteojos, pelo larguísimo, campera y pantalón de jean, y una blusa blanca que decía "New York City". Coltrane usaba ropas de colores, y en su frente tenía una vincha con flores. Candace y Stacy, en tanto, lucían muy similares a Jenny… que estaba exactamente igual.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que pasó, hermanos?-preguntó el rubio.

-Ni idea-respondió su mejor amigo-Pero ahora tengo muchas ganas de tocar la guitarra… con los dientes…

-Pero tú tocas el bajo, menso.

-¡Lo sé! Pero… es raro, no lo capto, viejo…

-Bueno, yo, por alguna razón, tengo ganas de gritar-anunció Jenny.

Y se puso a cantar como Janis Joplin, a los gritos pelados, ensordeciendo a sus amigos.

-¡Ya basta, maestra!-pidió Candace, y le tapó la boca-Paz y amor, jefa.

-Oigan, ¿por qué estamos hablando así, maestros?-preguntó Stacy.

-¡No lo sé, pero me gusta!-exclamó la castaña-Pero, ahora que lo pienso… creo… ¡que estamos de vuelta en los sesenta!

-¡No inventes, jefa!-exclamó Candace-Lo que faltaba… ahora todos somos unos hippies sin futuro.

-Oh, no digas eso, Candy, no es tan malo-la consoló su novio-Por cierto… ¿y Joe?

-¿Me buscaban, gente?

Los cinco se dieron vuelta, y quedaron con la boca por el piso al ver al baterista completamente cambiado… más que el metalero que solía ser, ahora tenía una pinta bastante parecida a la de Eric Clapton en su época Cream.

-¡Pero qué onda, maestros!-exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Wow, eso sí que es otra onda-comentó Jeremy.

Jenny estaba perpleja. No podía creer que era el mismo Joe al que había despreciado esa mañana… ¡qué diferente estaba! No era que se había enamorado de él, pero sí le parecía mucho más agradable que antes.

-Y… ¿qué te parece, Jenny? Se te cumplió un sueño, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, sí!-exclamó-Es como haber regresado a la mejor era de la historia del hombre… el hippismo.

-Oye, ¿el hippismo fue una era?-preguntó Stacy.

-¿Qué importa?-respondió Jeremy-Vamos, hermanos, hay que celebrar.

-Se me ha ocurrido abrir una feria en la calle principal… ¿qué opinan?-consultó la castaña.

-¡Buena onda!-exclamó el moreno-Los Incidentales podemos hacer un concierto.

-¡De lujo!-los apoyó Joe-¿Puedo ayudarte, Jenny?

-Claro…-afirmó, y lo miró dulcemente.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y se fueron a preparar todo, mientras los otros cuatro los miraban.

-¡Se ha formado una pareja!-informó Candace, en tono divertido.

Los demás rieron. En eso, parte del humo que había aparecido en el parque llegó hasta ellos, y notaron un olor extraño.

-Oye… ¿a qué apesta aquí?-preguntó Stacy, oliendo el aire.

Candace aspiró, y respondió:

-Como a la casa de Jenny…

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz Soldados y Asociaaaadoooos!

La corporación Doofenshmirtz se había convertido, debido al efecto retro, en una oficina de reclutamiento. Las paredes del lugar estaban empapeladas de afiches del tío Sam, y el ambiente se había vuelto mucho más sombrío.

Dentro, se encontraban Heinz y sus amigos de La Nutria Asesina, quienes estaban bastante confundidos por lo que había pasado en la ciudad, y con muchas ganas de combatir.

Lucían uniformes de soldados, y sus cabellos habían permanecido igual, a excepción del científico, cuya pinta era mucho más estrafalaria: no sólo conservaba la bata, sino que tenía el pelo canoso y alborotado, y usaba unas gafas enormes, redondas y ridículas.

Por otro lado, Perry el Ornitorrinco se encontraba atrapado dentro de una jaula (visible) y no encontraba forma de salir.

-¡Me aburro!-gritó Maggie-Quiero ir a perseguir hippies.

-¿Ya podemos ir a Vietnam, Doof?-le preguntó el director Forbidden-Ya quiero patearle el trasero a esos orientales de una vez.

-Argh, no seas idiota, Freddie-respondió su mejor amigo-¿No entiendes que la guerra terminó hace casi cuarenta años? Seguimos en el siglo XXI…

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Brooklyn.

Para explicarles mejor, arrastró una pizarra hasta donde ellos estaban, tomó una tiza blanca y les explicó.

-Esta línea representa el tiempo-dijo, trazando una recta-Este es el presente, y este es el periodo de auge del hippismo. Pero, hace unos momentos, mi Historinador alteró la época en el Área Limítrofe, transformando esto-señaló el punto que representaba al presente-en esto-y marcó el punto del hippismo-En pocas palabras, es como si Danville se hubiera quedado anclado en los sesenta, mientras que el mundo siguió cambiando. Eso explica también por qué mi computadora se convirtió de repente en un televisor con máquina de escribir incorporada, o por qué los CDs de Depeche Mode de mi hija se convirtieron en vinilos de Pink Floyd…

-Y… ¿dónde está el Historinador?-preguntó el director de la primaria.

-Ahí…

Y señaló a la cosa en que se había convertido el aparato: un secador de pelo gigante.

-Eso no tiene sentido alguno-se quejó Teddy-¿Cómo vamos a devolver todo a la normalidad?

-Yo me encargaré. Repararé esta cosa y lo haré jugando al balero al mismo tiempo.

Y, con un destornillador en una mano y el balero en la otra, se puso a arreglar el Inador-secador, mientras sus amigos lo miraban extrañados.

-Oh, vamos, Doof… ¡vamos a golpear algunos hippies! Aprovechemos el momento.

-No lo sé, Maggie…

-¿Cuándo volverás a tener esta oportunidad? ¡Vamos, ven a divertirte!

Heinz se quedó pensativo un rato, y luego decidió ceder:

-¡De acuerdo! Salgamos de aquí y llevémonos a la reina de los hippies.

-¡Así se habla!-exclamó Forbidden.

-Me cambiaré de ropa e iré con ustedes. Pero antes…

Y siguió jugando al balero, mientras reía alocadamente. Sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo, como diciendo "Se le salió un tornillo".

* * *

Ya para ese momento, la feria hippie estaba terminada. Jenny y Joe se las arreglaron muy bien, y contaron con la ayuda de Jeremy y los demás adolescentes. Otro que pasó a ayudar, entusiasmado por la idea, fue Ferb, que cayó en el lugar mientras buscaba a Phineas e Isabella.

Poco a poco, comenzó a llegar gente, la mayoría de ellos personas que no sabían qué es lo que sucedía en Danville.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Joe… me gustó trabajar contigo-le comentó la castaña.

-¿De veras?-preguntó, ilusionado-Bueno… por nada… pero, ven, va a comenzar el concierto.

El profesor Warhol, que prácticamente lucía igualito, subió loco de contento al escenario que habían construido en el medio de la calle, y tocó "Mrs Robinson" de Simon & Garfunkel, acompañado únicamente por su guitarra. Al terminar, fue muy aplaudido, y decidió hablar:

-Muchas gracias… realmente no sé que está sucediendo, hermanos… pero, ¿qué importa, si podemos divertirnos a pura música y amor libre? A continuación, presentaré a una banda que está para convertirse en un fenómeno mundial… ¡damas y caballeros, saluden a Jeremy y los Incidentales!

El trío subió, y se pusieron a tocar una especie de zapada psicodélica al estilo Hendrix, mientras, sigilosamente, una parejita se escabullía dentro de una oscura tienda.

Isabella soltó una pequeña risita, y besó apasionadamente a su novio.

-Lindo lugar, Phi-dijo ella-Vaya, creo que sí conoces nuevas formas de divertir a una chica después de todo…

-Y es sólo el principio… veamos… ¿qué más podemos hacer…?

-¿Puedo ayudar?

Ambos voltearon, sorprendidos, sólo para ver a su amigo Baljeet Rai, que lucía igual, pero vestido con una túnica naranja, tipo budista.

-Soy el gran gurú Rai Baba-se presentó-Veo que son una pareja feliz, pero puedo hacer que logren la unión espiritual… sólo mediten conmigo…

-Al diablo la meditación, Buda-interrumpió el pelirrojo-Sólo danos eso que se toma para ver todos esos colores brillantes y ya…

-¡Phineas!-lo retó Isabella.

-No… déjelo… aquí tienen… tomen esto, y en una hora comenzarán a alucinar.

Y les pasó un par de vasos, uno para cada uno, con una extraña sustancia líquida.

-De lujo-comentó el chico.

-Esto huele muy raro… Phineas, por favor, esto parece que tiene…

-No, no tiene-afirmó el hindú-Ahora, tómenlo…

Ambos accedieron, y lo bebieron de un trago.

-Ahora, experimentarán la unión… ¡muahahahaha!

La impactante risa del gurú espantó a los novios, que salieron corriendo de la carpa.

-... y otra vez me dejaron solito...-se lamentó el moreno.

* * *

Por otro lado, el recital seguía, y los Incidentales decidieron cerrar con una canción de The Doors. Entonces, la guitarra de Jeremy comenzó a hacer sonar los primeros acordes de "The End"… mientras, oculto dentro de una carpa, la cabeza de Heinz salía sigilosamente, esperando el momento para atacar.

-¡Ahora, a golpear hippies se ha dicho!

Entonces, un jeep conducido por Freddie y Teddy, y un tanque comandado por Maggie se lanzaron al ataque. Junto a ellos, Doof ahora se lanzaba con todo conduciendo una motocicleta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jenny, asustada.

El científico, ahora convertido en sargento, pasaba por al lado de la gente y golpeaba a todos con una macana de policía. El tanque disparaba sin piedad y destruía poco a poco la feria, incluyendo el escenario, del cual la banda se bajó a tiempo antes de ser acabados.

-¡Auxilio!

La castaña había vuelto a gritar, pero esta vez porque Forbidden la había capturado, y la había subido al jeep, donde Brooklyn la controlaba.

-¡La tenemos, Doof!-gritó el director.

-¡Excelente!-alabó el jefe-¡Soldados, retirada!

Y abandonaron el lugar, el destruido lugar, llevándose a la pobre hippie. Mientras, los demás miraban, tristes y doloridos por los golpes. Joe no podía creerlo.

-Se la llevaron… Jenny… ¡debo ir a buscarla!

Ferb sabía que el baterista no lo lograría… pero él tampoco podría hacerlo solo. Entonces, decidió buscar a una persona que lo ayudaría. Él sabía que ella lo ayudaría…

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Podrá Joe rescatar a Jenny? ¿Quién ayudará a Ferb? ¿Phineas e Isabella seguirán divirtiéndose? ¿Doof actuará cuerdo alguna vez en la vida? Todo esto y más, en la segunda parte de "Paz y Amor, Maestro".**

Como de costumbre, utilizo esta sección del fic para saludar a todos los que leen el fic, y de paso agradecer los reviews de **agatalapinguina **(jaja, es un lindo lugar para cocinar a Phineas... bueno, te avisaré cuando haya subido este episodio. Saludos y no leas mucho la Inciclopedia XD), **DigiPhissy156 **(¿Qué tiene que ver esa canción con el fic? Mirá que leí la letra y no me di cuenta XD), **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(Doof me puso en aprietos con algunas preguntas, y yo a él, pero nos arreglamos bien... ah, y quedate tranquilo que la pingüina está bien), **Doof-fan **(hacía mucho que no te veía :) Qué bueno que te guste mi fic), **guillermosc2001 **(gusto en conocerte! Continuación? No... sólo fue un chiste pasajero de Doof... además aún falta mucho incluso para llegar a la mitad de esta historia) y **niiary **(descuida, suele pasar eso XD Bueno, mejor que nosotros jugaron, eso sí), además de todos los que siguen mi fic.

Saludos, y hasta la próxima. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	14. Paz y Amor, Maestro Parte 2

Luego de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con "La Aventura Después del Verano", y la continuación de este capítulo sesentoso.

Hace un tiempo, hablé con mi amiga Agatalapinguina, y aceptó ser parte del fic como conductora del noticiero "Danville Hoy" junto a quien les habla. Así que esta será la última aparición de Dink Winkerson como conductor. Igualmente, seguirá apareciendo en Flashbacks y como enviado especial del noticioso.

Hoy también habrá cuatro canciones de la era psicodélica, una aparecerá en una escena Phinbella. Espero que les guste esa parte y que no la consideren muy tonta XD

Las canciones que usaré son "Tomorrow Never Knows" de The Beatles, "Incense and Peppermints" de The Strawberry Alarm Clock, "So Happy Together" de The Turtles y "Fortunate Son" de Creedence Clearwater Revival.

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de "Paz y Amor, Maestro". Romance, rock y muchas dro... eh, digo... ¡aventura! ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^;

* * *

_En plena Danville anclada en los sesenta, era el momento del noticiero, y Dink Winkerson se encontraba siendo asistido, antes de salir al aire._

_-Siento algo que me aprieta ahí abajo… ¡ay, sáquenme esta tonta vincha hippie!-se quejó, arrancándosela y tirándola al suelo._

_Al hacerlo, comenzó a saltar sobre ella, enojado, sólo para darse cuenta que ya estaba al aire. Rápidamente, se sentó en su silla y decidió seguir como si nada:_

_-Eh, esto es Danville Hoy… en nuestra primicia del día, la extraña ola de hippismo que llegó inexplicablemente ha alterado la conciencia de todos los habitantes del Área Limítrofe. Excepto yo… y mis hombres, por supuesto._

_-Paz y amor, Dink…-balbuceaban desde Producción._

_-Ay, pero que tarados…-se quejó, en tono afeminado-y ahora, nos comunicaremos con nuestra reportera intrépida Bridgette Oshinomi desde el parque Danville, que parece ser el lugar más afectado por ese extraño humo blanco… ¿Bridgette?_

_La mujer se encontraba en medio de la humareda. Tenía la mirada perdida, y parecía sedada, sin embargo, se puso a hablar:_

_-Bridgette Oshinomi, reportera intrépida repor… ¡oh, diablos…! Oye, Dink… aquí está de súper lujo… ¿por qué no vienes y lo hacemos aquí mismo…?_

_-¿Lo qué?-preguntó, extrañado._

_-¡Que soy toda tuya!-exclamó, fuera de control-¡Ven aquí!_

_Dicho esto, se estampó contra la cámara, haciendo que perdiera la señal. Winkerson se quedó un rato mirando, y decidió concluir:_

_-Ay, sé que estamos en horario de protección al menor, pero… tengo que admitir que mi compañera es una verdadera…_

_-Dink, no puedes decir groserías al aire-lo retaron desde Producción-Paz y amor…_

_-¡Soy el conductor y hago lo que quiero…!  
_  
_-Puede costarte tu empleo. Paz y amor…_

_-¡Métanse su paz y amor por el…!_

_Pero, antes de que pudiera insultar, los de producción cortaron la transmisión y colocaron un mensaje que decía: "Problemas mentales en vivo. No se vaya, volveremos en breve… ¡paz y amor!"_

* * *

******Capítulo VII**

**Paz y Amor, Maestro**

"_Este capítulo fue escrito bajo los efectos de alucinógenos"_

**Segunda Parte**

_Turn Off Your Mind, Relax__ And Float Down Stream  
__It Is Not Dying, It Is Not Dying...  
__Lay Down All Thought, Surrender To The Void  
__It Is Shining, It Is Shining..._

-Paren, alto la música-pidió Ferb, que se encontraba corriendo hacia cierta casa en la colina-Hermanos, ¿no pueden poner otra música de fondo? Esa no sirve para correr, es para meditar…

-Es que se nos perdió el compilado de psicodelia-se disculpó Dan-hasta que lo encontremos, tendrás que conformarte con esto…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… oye, Dan, ¿para cuando mi propio show, eh?

-¿Quieres seguir con el programa? Ya hablaremos de eso.

-Bien… viejo mala onda.

Luego de discutir con su creador, el peliverde siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al hogar de la chica que lo ayudaría a rescatar a Jenny: su mejor amiga, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Tocó la puerta, y esperó un rato hasta que ella se apareció.

-Vanessa, rápido, tenemos que… ay, Dios…

Se quedó enmudecido al ver a su amiga, que, inexplicablemente, ahora lucía un atuendo retro de enfermera.

-No preguntes-lo silenció ella-Ambos sabemos que esto no tiene sentido alguno.

-Bien…-siguió Ferb, luego de quedarse embobado un rato-escucha, tu padre y sus amigos secuestraron a Jenny… debemos rescatarla.

-Pero… acabo de ver en las noticias que todo ha vuelto a los años sesenta… y hay hippies por todas partes… pero en los sesenta también comenzó la Guerra de Vietnam… ¡mi padre se ha convertido en sargento del ejército estadounidense!

-Vanessa, hermana, por favor, los televidentes ya lo descubrieron-dijo, serio.

-Oh… y… ¿también saben que fue mi padre el que hizo esto?

Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, vamos a rescatar a la hippie. Hay que ir por el De Lorean.

Ambos salieron corriendo, rumbo a la ubicación del auto.

-Me preguntaste dónde está el De Lorean, ¿verdad?-dijo ella-Bueno, moví el auto hace unos días, y lo llevé a la alcaldía. Mi tío me dio el control para sacarlo a la calle.

Ambos llegaron, y, tras ver al ayuntamiento pintado completamente de colores, Vanessa apretó el botón del control para que el auto saliera a la calle… pero se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa…

-¿Qué es esta chatarra?-preguntó ella, atónita.

El vehículo ya no era un De Lorean gris metálico… ahora era una ridícula camioneta hippie marca Volkswagen, con flores pintadas y un submarino amarillo en el costado izquierdo.

-Tiene que ser una broma-se quejó nuevamente.

-Vamos, hermana, es mejor que nada. Sube, yo conduciré.

El muchacho encendió el vehículo, y, al toque, se empezó a oír una alegre melodía de algún grupo de los sesenta, posiblemente The Grateful Dead, que desagradó a la agente.

-Qué música espantosa, ¿no hay algo más en la radio?

Ferb cambió la emisora, dando otro resultado, muy diferente:

-Y ahora, seguimos con el discurso del presidente Nixon…

-¡Cámbiale, cámbiale!-se arrepintió-¡Oye, mira, es Joe!

El adolescente estaba en medio de la calle. El peliverde detuvo el coche y ella le habló:

-Hey, Joe, ¿vamos por Jenny?

-¿En serio?-preguntó, totalmente perdido-¿Me ayudarán a rescatarla?

-Claro... sube ya, y guarda silencio.

El baterista obedeció, y se sentó en la parte de atrás.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en medio de la calle?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Estaba siguiendo a Jesús, ¿no lo vieron? Iba caminando delante de mí…

Los agentes se miraron de forma sarcástica, y siguieron adelante.

* * *

Jenny se encontraba prácticamente como un animal: no sólo estaba encerrada en una jaula como Perry (el cual se había quitado el sombrero para que ella no lo descubriera), sino que Freddie le había puesto un plato con comida para perros y un bowl con agua para que no se muriera de hambre.

-¡Freddie!-se enojó Doof-Eso es muy cruel… ¿no sabes como tratar a los hippies? ¡Debes hacerlo con algo aún más cruel!

Y sacó un LP original del Sargento Pepper de los Beatles, ante el cual la castaña reaccionó violentamente, tratando de salir de la jaula para quedarse con el objeto.

-Oh, ¿lo quieres, verdad?-preguntó, malvadamente-¿Te gusta, no? A ver si soportas esto, mugrosa…

Sacó el disco, lo prendió fuego y lo tiró al piso, provocando que despidiera un extraño humo blanco. Al verlo, la chica comenzó a llorar.

-¡A romperlo, vamos!-ordenó el científico, y todos se pusieron a pisotearlo.

-¡De lujo!-gritó el director-No rompía un disco de estos melenudos desde el '66.

Finalmente, Jenny no aguantó más, y se desmayó.

-Somos de lo peor-murmuró Teddy-¡Como me gusta!

Doof tomó el LP calcinado, y se dio cuenta que aún largaba ese humo blanco. Alarmado, el Agente P se puso una mascarilla.

-Wooow-se sorprendió-Esto huele muy raro… huele a hippie…

-Cierto…-se dio cuenta Maggie-Huélanlo, muchachos…

El cuarteto se puso a olfatear el destruido disco del Sargento Pepper, y, al cabo de unos minutos, no pudieron parar de hacerlo. Los cuatro terminaron sentados en el piso, con el objeto aún largando humo en el medio, mientras balbuceaban cosas.

-Uh, qué raro estoy…-dijo Heinz-¿Saben? Siento que mis manos me están hablando…

-Eso no es nada, creo que ya sé cuál es el sentido de la vida-habló Brooklyn.

Finalmente, los cuatro perdieron el conocimiento. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el animal sacó una lima de su sombrero y se dispuso a escapar. Cuando estuvo libre, pensó en sacar a la chica, pero había tanto humo que se le hizo imposible encontrarla. Entonces, decidió ir en busca de ayuda para luego volver por ella.

* * *

Mientras, los agentes y Joe seguían su camino, escuchando nada más que música psicodélica, puesto que era lo único que sonaba en la radio.

_Good Sense, Innocence, Cripplin' And Kind.  
Dead Kings, Many Things I Can't Define.  
Oh Cajun __Spice, Sweats And Blushers Your Mind.  
Incense And Peppermints, The Color Of Thyme._

_Who Cares What Games We Choose?  
Little To Win, But Nothing To Lose._

_Incense And Peppermints, Meaningless Nouns.  
Turn On, Tune In, Turn Your Eyes Around.  
Look At Yourself, Look At Yourself,  
Yeah, Yeah.  
Look At Yourself, Look At Yourself,  
Yeah, Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah._

-Creo que Dan recuperó el compilado-comentó Ferb.

-Tiene suerte, estuve a punto de demandarlo-siguió Vanessa, molesta-Mira, ya llegamos a lo de mi viejo.

Apagaron la música, pararon la camionetita hippie, y miraron el lugar. Se veía tétrico y sucio.

-Es como la prisión de Nueva Orleans, pero no me da tanto miedo-recordó el peliverde.

-¡Miren!-exclamó Joe-¡Alguien se acerca!

Entonces, pudieron ver como un ser pequeño y de aspecto verdoso se acercaba. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, pudieron ver que parecía una especie de hippie enano, puesto que traía unos lentes oscuros, un colgante con el símbolo de "paz y amor" y unos pantalones verdes.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntó la adolescente, extrañada-Te me haces conocido.

El ser se llevó al peliverde y a Vanessa, lejos de Joe, para luego sacarse los lentes, revelando ser el Agente P.

-¡Perry!-exclamaron ambos, sorprendidos.

En fin, la cuestión era que el ornitorrinco había escapado de donde también tenía prisionera a Jenny, y para disfrazarse había tomado los lentes de Brooklyn y un colgante que había encontrado por ahí. En cuanto a los pantalones, se los había sacado a Doof, y los había cortado para que le quedaran tipo shorts.

-¿Está Jenny adentro?-preguntó la enfermera.

El animal asintió.

-Bien. Ponte los lentes para que Joe no te descubra. Entraremos.

Luego de explicarle la situación al baterista, los cuatro entraron a los cuarteles de Heinz y sus amigos, listos para el rescate. Pero no contaban con algo…

-¡Qué oscuro está aquí!-se quejaba una chica, en la oscuridad-¡No puedo respirar, hay que salir!

-¿Por qué? Estamos solitos y nadie nos está mirando…-trató de convencerla su novio.

-Ay, Phineas…-sonrió macabramente ella-Pero igual creo que Ferb ya bajó… ¡vamos a seguirlo, Phi!

Un ratito después de que los agentes ingresaran al edificio, dos enamorados salieron del baúl de la camioneta. Sí, obviamente eran Phineas e Isabella.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea meterse ahí? ¡No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar!

-Oh, vamos… será el último lugar al que podamos ir antes de que empiecen las alucinaciones. Además… ¿no te atrae lo desconocido? Tal vez nos divirtamos ahí dentro…

Esa actitud arriesgada y aventurera del renovado Phineas realmente le encantaba a Isabella… ¡cuánta diferencia había entre este y el que había salido con ella en la mañana!

-¡Sí, vamos!-sonrió ella, y se metieron dentro, tomados de la mano.

* * *

En la habitación donde los malvados aún dormían, Jenny iba despertando, luego de ver al Sargento Pepper siendo incinerado. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que si estiraba un poco el brazo fuera de su jaula podría sacarle a Doof la llave, la cual llevaba en su cinturón.

-A ver… sólo un poco…-murmuró, mientras se esforzaba.

Finalmente, sus dedos tocaron el frío metal de las llaves. Sujetó una con dos dedos de su mano izquierda, y con la otra intentó sacar el llavero del cinturón. Funcionó: pudo hacerse con ellas y escapar.

-Ahora, a escaparme de estos viejos mala onda.

Pero, justo antes de salir de la habitación, se golpeó el tobillo de forma inocente contra la pata de una mesa. El ruido fue tan fuerte que el jefe abrió los ojos.

-¡No, mamá! ¡No quiero usar vestido rosa hoy! Hoy quiero el verde… ¿eh?-se dio cuenta-¡Mis pantalones! ¡No están! ¡Y tampoco Perry el Ornitorrinco…! Ah, y la prisionera se escapa... ¿eh? ¡Chicos, la prisionera se escapa!

Pero, a pesar de que el grito había alarmado a todos, ninguno tenía ganas de levantarse.

-Qué mal rato-se quejó Freddie, tocándose la cabeza-La cabeza me mata…

-¡Chicos, la hippie se escapa!-chilló el jefe nuevamente.

-Un ratito más, Doof, un ratito más…-le pidió McGillycuddy.

-Bueno, bueno… dos minutitos y ya.

La castaña aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, mientras los demás la buscaban, guiados por Perry.

-¿Estás seguro que este es el camino? Parece que estamos caminando en círculos-preguntó Joe, fastidioso.

El Agente P asintió con la cabeza, y siguió caminando.

-¿Por qué no habla?-le preguntó a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué no te callas?-le retrucó Vanessa.

-Sí, es buena idea…-se resignó.

En eso, Jenny los vio pasar por uno de los pasillos del cuartel. Alegre, les gritó para llamar su atención.

-¡Chicos! ¡Soy yo, Jenny!

-¿Jenny?-preguntó el adolescente, sorprendido.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, y allí la vio: tan linda como siempre, a pesar de lo que le habían hecho pasar.

-¡Jenny!-y corrió hacia ella.

Ambos se midieron un buen rato, pensando qué hacer, hasta que ella dio un paso al frente y le dio un abrazo.

-Viniste a salvarme… gracias, Joe…

-Wow… eh, digo… por nada…-respondió, atontado por el cariño.

Ferb, Vanessa y Perry se miraron, con cara de "Entre estos dos hay algo".

-Joe, escucha, hay que salir de aquí… los viejos vendrán a atraparnos.

-Eso es lo que creen… ¡vamos, muchachos!

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas e Isabella se divertían corriendo por los pasillos, escondiéndose del otro y encontrándose para luego jugar a las atrapadas, sin darse cuenta del peligro que corrían ahí dentro. De repente, la morocha comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¡Phi!-lo llamó, preocupada-Algo me pasa…

-¡Oh, no! Debe ser esa cosa… ¡argh!-gritó, y cayó de rodillas.

-Estoy… estoy viendo todo borroso, amor…

-Espera… yo veo algo más… parecen ser algunos colores…

-Wow, ahora yo también los veo… ¿qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé… pero se ve buenísima onda, maestra…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los colores, acabando en una especie de pradera de césped multicolor, y un cielo azul que era atravesado por un arco iris muy brillante.

-Ya basta-se quejó Phineas, mirando a la cámara-Esto no es "Yellow Submarine", Dan. ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-No-respondió el creador de la serie.

-¡Al menos dame algo para pasar el rato!

Al pedirlo, un lápiz gigante se hizo presente, y dibujó en las manos del pelirrojo una Fender Stratocaster.

-Gracias, Dan… ¿la secuela va a ser mía y de Isa, verdad?

-¡Ya lo veremos!-exclamó, enojado.

Los novios se miraron extrañados, para luego proseguir.

-Bueno, tengo una guitarra, estamos solos en un mundo ideado por la mente retorcida de un viajero alucinógeno… tocaré una canción… sólo cierra los ojos, Isa mía.

La chica obedeció, y el muchacho comenzó a tocar un riff hipnótico, para luego cantar:

_Imagine Me And You, I Do  
I Think About You Day And Night, It's Only Right  
To Think About The Girl You Love And Hold Her Tight  
So Happy Together..._

-Ahora ven conmigo...-le susurró, para luego tomarla de las manos y llevarla.

_If I Should Call You Up, Invest A Dime  
And You Say You Belong To Me And Ease My Mind  
Imagine How The World Could Be, So Very Fine  
So Happy Together__..._

_I Can't See Me Lovin' Nobody But You  
For All My Life  
When You're With Me, Baby The Skies Will Be Blue  
For All My Life..._

Ambos comenzaron a saltar, dar vueltas, jugar, tropezarse, reírse, besarse, en fin, divertirse a lo loco en ese lugar, mientras la canción seguía. Prácticamente los dos estaban logrando una unión espiritual inquebrantable.

_Me And You And You And Me  
No Matter How They Toss The Dice, It Has To Be  
The Only One For Me Is You, And You For Me  
So Happy Together__..._

_I Can't See Me Lovin' Nobody But You  
For All My Life  
When You're With Me, Baby The Skies Will Be Blue  
For All My Life__..._

* * *

-¡Despierten! ¡Despierten, será posible!

Increíble… si bien era obvio que los dos estaban alucinando, la realidad era que se encontraban corriendo por todo el cuartel, y esos tropezones los dejaron con magulladuras y con algo de sangre saliéndoles de sus narices, aunque sin gravedad. Y, por si fuera poco, Ferb los había encontrado y llevado hasta la camioneta, donde trataba de hacerlos reaccionar y asesinarlos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Despierten, tórtolos hippies!-les gritó el pelivede, mientras les pegaba cachetadas, para despertarlos-Argh, ¿qué cosa les dio ese Rai Baboso? ¡Están más pasados que cuando los Beatles grabaron el Sargento Pepper!

-Eso explica el humo…-susurró Jenny, riendo para adentro.

El vehículo aún no partía, puesto que Joe se encontraba tapando la entrada del lugar para que Heinz y sus compadres no pudieran salir.

-¡Vamos, Joe!-gritó la castaña hippie-¡Hay que irnos!

-Oh, tranquila… ¿qué podría pasar…?

¿Para qué había abierto la boca...? Un segundo después, un impresionante helicóptero de guerra salió del cuartel, conducido por los malvados.

-¡Hippies a la vista!-gritó Doof, con un par de pantalones nuevos, los cuales había tomado al azar y sin siquiera mirarlos-¡Vamos por ellos!

-¡Corre, Joe, corre!-exclamó Jenny, para que el baterista se apurara.

Corriendo como nunca en su vida, el adolescente llegó hacia ellos en tiempo récord, justo cuando Ferb había prendido la Volkswagen. Entonces, inició una dramática persecución… con música de fondo, por supuesto.

_Some Folks Are Born, Made To Ware The Flag.  
__Oh, They're Red, White And Blue.  
__And When The Band Plays "Hail To The Chief!"  
__They Point The Cannon Righ At You._

_It Ain't Me, It Ain't Me.  
__Ain't No Senator's Son.  
__It Ain't Me, It Ain't Me.  
__I Ain't No Fortunate One._

El helicóptero los perseguía sin dar tregua alguna, y hasta le lanzaba misiles al vehículo. Mientras Vanessa, aprovechando la forma en que estaba vestida, cuidaba de los enamorados, tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón, el peliverde hacía lo imposible para esquivar los disparos. Por otro lado, Joe y Jenny hablaban cosas de suma importancia… al fin, el muchacho se armó de valor y le hizo la pregunta de su vida:

-Ya, en serio, Jenny… ¿eres la hippie de Forrest Gump?

-Por última vez, Joe… ¡sí!-respondió, molesta.

_Some Folks Are Born, Silver Spoon In Hand__.  
__Lord, Don't They Help Themselves.  
__But When The Tax Man Comes To The Door  
__Lord, The House Looks Like A Rummage Sale._

_It Ain't Me, It Ain't Me.  
__Ain't No Senator's Son.  
__It Ain't Me, It Ain't Me.  
__I Ain't No Fortunate One._

* * *

Ya oscurecía, y la camioneta se iba acercando de a poco a la destruida feria hippie, donde todos los demás se encontraban, esperando el retorno de los chicos con la capturada Jenny. Jeremy fue el primero en verlos.

-¡Han vuelto!-exclamó, sonriente, para luego desesperarse-¡Y los persiguen!

Todos comenzaron a salirse del camino, mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a descender.

-Aterricemos esta cosa y corramos tras ellos, están saliendo de la camioneta-observó Doof.

En efecto, todos habían salido, incluidos el pelirrojo y la morocha, ya despiertos.

-Le voy a poner a ese Rai Baba una demanda que jamás olvidará-dijo Phineas, enojado.

-Olvídalo… lo importante es que sobrevivimos-lo tranquilizó Isabella.

-No cantemos victoria aún-la detuvo la enfermera-Allá vienen mi viejo y sus amigos…

Los cuatro corrían patéticamente con armas en la mano. Al llegar donde ellos, se tiraron un rato a descansar.

-¿Por qué dan tanta pelea?-preguntó el director, exhausto.

-Me sorprenden-los alabó el científico-Todos ustedes.

Y los miró, sólo para descubrir que su hija estaba allí.

-¡Hija!-se sorprendió, para luego acercarse a ella-¿Qué haces con eso puesto? Esto tiene menos sentido que el secador gigante…

-¿Y tú?-se defendió ella-¡Mírate! ¡Tu pelo es horrible, y ese pantalón es un asco!

Ahí todos se dieron cuenta que el nuevo pantalón de Doof era color rosa, y con unicornios en él, cosa que lo hizo avergonzarse.

-¡Y apestas!-siguió ella-¿Qué te fumaste?

-Argh, no importa… terminemos con este asunto ahora.

Los soldados se levantaron, acorralaron a Joe y a Jenny, los cuales ahora no tenían escapatoria, y les apuntaron con sus rifles.

-Soldados, preparen sus armas-ordenó el papá de Vanessa.

La castaña abrazó fuerte al baterista, esperando el final, pero éste decidió hacerles frente.

-¡Alto!-rugió-¡Escuchen todos!

Todos, desde los soldados hasta los hippies, se detuvieron a escucharlo.

-Hasta hoy, no tenía entendido cuál era el sentido de ser un hippie, pero, poco a poco, logré darme cuenta que los hippies tenemos el sueño de un mundo mejor, donde todos podamos vivir en paz y armonía, amándonos los unos a los otros… ¿tan difícil es eso? ¿Por qué nos persiguen? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de matar gente inocente? Soldados, antes de disparar, usen eso que llaman cabeza, y luego díganme lo que quieren hacer.

El discurso dejó a todos con la boca abierta, incluyendo a los malos, que arrojaron sus armas al suelo y se negaron a disparar. Todos, menos Doof.

-Ha sido un discurso conmovedor… pero, por desgracia, mi arma ya está cargada… y nunca rechazo un arma cargada…

-¿No podría disparar al aire?

-No mataría a nadie.

-Es… ¡es un monstruo!-gritó Jenny, furiosa.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas… y ahora… ¡adiós!

Ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando lo peor… pero, de repente, el sol se ocultó tras las colinas de Danville, dejando la ciudad a oscuras. A partir de aquí, una onda expansiva similar a la que había transformado al Estado volvió a hacerse presente, devolviendo todo a la normalidad.

Todos cambiaron de ropa. Bueno, todos excepto Jenny. El cielo volvió a su color original, las pintadas desaparecieron de las casas, el humo blanco del parque se fue en dirección al Caribe, más precisamente a Jamaica, y los cabellos de todos volvieron a su estado original.

La ropa de Perry desapareció. Para evitar ser descubierto, se puso rápidamente en cuatro patas, y gruñó.

-Oh, ahí estás, Perry-dijo Phineas al verlo.

El De Lorean volvió a la normalidad, y las armas de los soldados, incluyendo al sargento Heinz, se esfumaron.

-Oh, vaya… quién lo diría… los efectos del Historinador sólo tenía una duración limitada…-observó Doof.

-Y ahora usted está desarmado-dijo Joe, con sonrisa malévola.

-Oh, vamos… se supone que los hippies son pacíficos…

-Eh… tal vez no se dio cuenta, pero la mayoría aquí ha dejado de ser hippie, farmacéutico.

-Olvídalo, Joe…-lo detuvo la castaña-Gracias por todo…

Lo abrazó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tal vez ya no lucía como un hippie, pero ella había visto lo bueno de él en el fondo… realmente era otra persona. Y de las buenas. Entonces, se fue con Candace y Stacy, dejándolo junto a Jeremy y Coltrane.

-Por cierto…-se detuvo ella-si un día quieres salir… sólo llámame, baby.

Le guiñó un ojo, le gruñó de forma pervertida, y ahí sí se fue. Los amigos del baterista quedaron con la boca por el piso al ver el gesto, y comenzaron a pegarle de forma amistosa.

-¡Eeeesaaa, Joey!-le dijo el rubio-Te lo dije, algún día te enamorarías…

Y se fueron, a puro cántico y carcajada. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo estaba triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Phi?-le preguntó su novia.

-Es que… ahora que somos normales de nuevo… mi mente estará en blanco otra vez… volveré a ser un novio soso y aburrido…

-¡Oh, vamos! Lo que hiciste hoy no tiene nada que ver con que hubieras cambiado, siempre fuiste tú… sólo tuviste un ataque de imaginación…

-¿Así como Neil Buchanan?

-Eso es un Art Attack… pero vale.

-O sea… ¿aún te parezco divertido?

-¡Por supuesto!

Y le dio un beso, dejándolo algo embobado, para luego advertirle:

-Eso sí, no volvamos a tomar esa cosa, nos va a dejar daños cerebrales.

-Estoy de acuerdo… bueno, mejor vámonos… ¿vienes, Ferb?

El peliverde se despidió de Vanessa, quien sigilosamente fue a guardar el De Lorean, y partió junto a Perry y los novios, dejando solos a Doof y a sus amigos.

-Ah…-suspiró el doc, luego de ese día agitado-¿Saben, amigos? Creo que sólo queda una cosa por hacer hoy… ¡jugar al balero!

Y sacó el juguete, sólo para darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Miren esto!-exclamó-¡El balero se convirtió en una Nintendo Wii!

Los cuatro observaron lo que había pasado, sin poder creerlo.

-Eso tiene aún menos sentido que lo del secador gigante y tu hija enfermera…-dijo Maggie.

-Oh, vamos, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Los invito a todos a jugar a la Wii en mi casa!

-¡Ehhh!-festejaron todos.

Y se fueron a jugar, rumbo a "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados", que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Golpear hippies es divertido, pero me quedo con los lujos del mundo actual-reflexionó Freddie, mientras jugaba al tenis virtual con su mejor amigo.

-Amén, brother-contestó Heinz, ejecutando un preciso revés.

**Fin del séptimo episodio**

* * *

**Y con esto, ha finalizado otro loco episodio del fic más loco de Fanfiction... ¿Joe y Jenny fortalecerán su relación? ¿Phineas e Isabella sufrirán daños cerebrales luego de la experiencia de hoy? ¿Doof y sus amigos habrán encontrado un nuevo vicio? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "La Aventura Después del Verano"!**

La peor pesadilla de los Phinbella fans... se hace realidad. Melissa J. Carlson, una bellísima y sádica rubia de once años, se enamora de Phineas, y hará lo imposible para separarlo de Isabella. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Phineas le será fiel a la morocha, o caerá embobado en las garras de esta pequeña _femme fatale_? Mientras, Doof y Perry descubren los peligros de ver "Glee"... todo esto en el próximo capítulo: "La Última Tentación de Phineas". ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

Luego de dar spoilers de mi nuevo episodio (primera vez que lo hago XD) voy a agradecer los reviews que me dejaron, comenzando con **agatalapinguina **(me has dado una idea con la relación Canderemy, voy a hacerla aún más loca XD), **niiary **(Yo soy bastante cuidadoso con los errores de hoRtoGrafia, igualmente soy humano y siempre algo se me ezCapA. Por cierto, "rió" sí se escribe con tilde, es uno de los tantos monosílabos que llevan tilde. Ante cualquier duda, habla con mi profesora de Lengua XD) **Seren Avro Tsukino **(Gusto en conocerte! Acepto sugerencias, aunque hablar de la descendencia de Phin e Izzy no es algo que tengo pensado para este fic... por ahora... XD y bueno, ahí apareció Vanessa, y lo seguirá haciendo)** Doof-fan **(creo que es divertido trasladar a los chicos a diferentes épocas, tengo pensado otras también) **Heiren **(no sabía que tenías cuenta aquí XD gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este episodio) **osdygatita120 **(Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, jaja, creo que todos tenemos la intención de mandar nuestras historias a Disney... bueno, sobre mi imaginación, se la debo a tantas caricaturas de los años 90. Me dejaron bien loquito XD Mmm, yo que tú lo pienso dos veces antes de alucinar como Phin e Izzy... XD)** DigiPhissy156 **(No hay problema, comentá cuando puedas... ah, ¡qué bueno eso de los papelitos! Yo también soy medio hippie, pero nunca lo hice XD) y **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(Jeje, bueno, ahora avisé en DART... por cierto, la canción no es la misma que la de Jefferson Airplane, pero la verdad desmotiva que pongas "Somebody To Love" en Youtube y salga primera la de Justiniano y luego la de Queen :() Además de todos los que leen mi fic y me siguen bancando :)

Antes de despedirme, quiero darle las gracias a todos porque, por primera vez, llegué a los 3 mil hits en sólo un mes! Estoy muy contento por eso, pero no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, así que ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Les mando un abrazo a todos, y hasta la próxima. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	15. La Última Tentación de Phineas Parte 1

Hola, amigos... debido a que mañana realizaré un viaje de dos semanas, he decidido actualizar rápido y dar a conocer la primera parte del nuevo episodio de mi fic.

Antes de leerlo, quiero que sepan que hoy conocerán a mi OC Melissa J. Carlson, de la cual he hablado en DeviantART y varios de ustedes ya la conocen. Para más información sobre ella pueden entrar a mi cuenta en ese sitio (el link está en mi perfil) y buscar en mi galería el dibujo de una chica rubia, esa es Melissa. Otra cosa es que este es un capítulo dramático, con poco humor, y que atenta contra el Phinbella que tanto queremos, así que probablemente me llevaré algunos insultos si me llegan a dejar reviews XD

Así mismo, dejaré de escribir capítulos con contenido Phinbella por un tiempo luego de este, ya que quiero explorar otros sectores de la serie y no siempre con lo mismo.

¡Con esta parte, he superado las cien mil palabras por primera vez en un fic! XD Espero que les guste. "La Última Tentación de Phineas", ¡a continuación!

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**La Última Tentación de Phineas**

"_La serie que le da la opción de la tercera píldora"_

******Primera Parte**

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, y ya era tiempo de levantarse para ir a la escuela, pero Isabella quería seguir allí, el único lugar donde, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo, podía estar todo el tiempo con Phineas. ¿El único? Bueno, él era ahora su novio y ella lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a estar con ella todo el día. A veces, hay que distanciarse un poco…

-¡Isa!-gritó mamá Vivian desde la cocina-¡Levántate, o se te hará tarde!

La chica abrió los ojos y bostezó. Se levantó y se dispuso a buscar su ropa de siempre en el armario, cuando vio allí, escondido, el retrato de ella y Phineas enmarcado en un corazón partido al medio. Obviamente, ella conservaba la parte de Phineas, y él la que tenía su foto.

-Oh, Phineas querido… la luz de mis ojos, la razón de mi existencia, lo único que tengo en este mundo… ¿por qué la noche es el único momento en que sufro tu ausencia?

-¡Querida, deja de balbucear y ven a comer!

-¡Ya voy, ya escuché!

Se vistió, escondió el retrato en su largo cabello y bajó a comer.

-Estás de buen humor hoy, hija-le dijo su madre.

-Ay, mamá…-le dijo ella, comiendo omelettes-siempre estoy de buen humor… porque voy a ver a mi Phineas otra vez, como todos los días…

-Vaya… a veces me cuesta creer que mi hija ya tenga novio… y me da gusto que pasen tanto tiempo juntos.

-Es que somos el uno para el otro, mamá… es el amor de mi vida… y no sé qué haría sin él conmigo. Me moriría.

-No digas eso, hija…

-Es que es así, ma… creo que él debe sentirse así también… deberías ver como reacciona cuando lo abrazo y lo beso… lo dejo completamente idiotizado.

Vivian no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

-¿Y tú como reaccionas cuando él es quien te besa?-le preguntó.

-Oh… es como ir a la tierra de la fantasía… es tan dulce…

Y siguió con su desayuno. Al terminar, tomó su mochila y se fue a la parada de autobús.

* * *

Mientras, Phineas y Ferb se iban de casa y charlaban por el camino.

-¿Qué me dijiste, Ferb? ¿Qué hay que intentar clonar animales gigantes?

El chico de pelo verde asintió con la cabeza.

-¡No me parece una mala idea! Aunque no es muy saludable para la evolución… si es que es esa la razón por la que estamos aquí…

Al acercarse a la parada de colectivo, vieron a Isabella, lo cual hizo que Phineas se callara un rato antes de seguir:

-… aunque yo ya sé por qué estoy aquí…-y corrió a saludarse con ella.

Ferb lo vio alejarse, hizo una mirada distraída y caminó tranquilamente hasta la parada. No le enojaba que su hermanastro estuviera de novio, ni menos que se besara con la chica como estaba sucediendo en ese momento, aunque sí tal vez que estaba pasando más tiempo con ella que con él.

Al mismo tiempo, llegaba la pandilla, es decir Baljeet, Buford y Django, quienes, como siempre, miraban con cierta cara de burla el momento.

-¡Oigan!-gritó Phineas, enojado-¡Creo que merecemos un poco de privacidad!

-Lo que tú digas-dijo Baljeet-Si es que besarse en la calle significa privacidad.

-Vamos, tórtolos, que viene el autobús-los separó Buford, y corrió para subirse primero, pujando contra el hindú y el australiano.

-A veces desearía que nos dejaran tranquilos un momento-se quejó Isabella.

-Déjalos. No sabrán lo que es hasta que tengan novia.

-Pero Baljeet sí tiene-se volvió a quejar la morocha, mientras Ferb se subía.

-No tiene nada que ver, recuerda que él está con ellos.

Ambos subieron, mientras seguían mirándose dulcemente.

-Bésame de nuevo, amor…

-Espera un momento… sentémonos primero.

Al pasar por al lado del conductor, el pelirrojo le sacó la vista de encima. No pudo cometer peor error. Sentada en el asiento delantero del autobús, una bellísima chica rubia de su edad o quizá un año más descansaba sus delgadas piernas mientras miraba por la ventana. A pesar de ser tan joven, ya estaba un poquito más desarrollada que las amigas del muchacho.

-Wow, mira, Isabella… creo que tenemos una nueva compañera.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó, desinteresada. Las chicas nuevas nunca le agradaban del todo.

-Sí, será mejor que la saludemos.

Ambos se le acercaron, y el pelirrojo fue quien le dirigió la palabra.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica no respondió, sino que siguió mirando lo que sucedía fuera del vehículo.

-No te preocupes, ser nuevo siempre es difícil. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos contigo?

-No, estoy bien-habló la rubia, un poco molesta-No necesito nada… estoy bien como estoy. Y que no se les olvide…

Y los miró… mejor dicho, a Phineas… craso error. Inmediatamente, se quedó embobada al verlo, tanto que comenzó a verlo en una tierra colorida, llena de flores y unicornios, mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos y corrían, enamorados…

"Holaaaa, enfermeeeroooo" pensó ella, mientras sonreía.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Te estoy hablando!

La voz del chico la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Oh! Lo siento-se sonrojó-Gusto en conocerlos… mi nombre es Melissa.

-Lindo nombre… soy Phineas, y ella es mi novia, Isabella.

"Novia"… la palabra le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría a la nueva. La miró con desdén, y simplemente la saludó con la mano.

-Bueno, mejor nos sentamos con Ferb. Vamos, Isa.

Ambos se alejaron de ella, aunque a la morocha no le había caído bien esa chica. Había visto algo que su novio no, y le preocupaba. Mientras, Melissa los miraba desde el asiento delantero.

-Con que novia, ¿eh? Eso ya lo veremos… ningún chico se me ha resistido más de un día de escuela… esta tarde terminarán, tórtolos… ¡y Phineas será mío y sólo mío!

Tras decir eso, Isabella sintió una perturbación en el equilibrio, y tembló. Algo no andaba bien.

-Vamos, Phineas, hay que terminar con lo que empezamos-le dijo, temerosa, mientras se lo llevaba a rastras hasta el asiento donde se sentaban el, ella y Ferb todos los días, y en donde el peliverde ya estaba, intentando leer un libro de género policial.

Allí pudieron seguir besándose, tal vez molestando un poco al preadolescente, aunque Isa parecía preocuparse por la rubia de adelante.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh… no, nada… sigamos…

Más tarde, ya habiendo entrado, la pandilla, Phineas e Isabella se despidieron de Ferb, quien iba a séptimo grado, mientras ellos cursaban quinto. La chica rubia, en efecto, tenía su misma edad, puesto que iba a entrar al salón. Al ver al pelirrojo entrando, se adelantó para chocarse con él a propósito, cosa que hizo que ambos cayeran al piso.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-se disculpó la niña-Debí pedirte permiso…

El chico se sorprendió por las palabras de la rubia, aunque no tuvo problema en responderle.

-¡No hay problema! De hecho, yo debería pedirte disculpas.

Y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Que amable! ¿Me recuerdas, verdad? Melissa, la chica del autobús-dijo, mientras pestañeaba coquetamente.

-Oh, sí… oye, lindos ojos-observó.

-¿Te gustan?-le dijo, y lo miró bien de frente, de forma acosadora-Podrían ser tuyos, Phineas… para ti y sólo para ti…

Y, dicho esto, unas ondas hipnóticas comenzaron a salir de ellos, directo hacia él. De alguna forma, esos ojos lo anestesiaban… pero no eran como los de Isabella… los de Isabella lo debilitaban por ser su novia… estos realmente lo controlaban… ¿sería alguna clase de poder mágico?

El pelirrojo quedó completamente embobado, con la mirada perdida y tambaleándose en el lugar en que estaba parado. Melissa sonrió, y se dispuso a aprovechar la situación.

-Hola, Phi... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, terroncito?

-Te amo, Melissa...-respondió, idiotizado-Quiero que seas mi novia, muero por ti...

-Oh...-se ilusionó ella, para luego seguir:-Eres mío, Phineas… yo también te amo, y también quiero que seas mi novio… ahora, cuando te bese, estarás encadenado a mí para siempre… seremos el uno para el otro, y olvidarás a esa Isabella para siempre…

Lo sujetó de los hombros, y fue acercando sus labios a los de él… por fin sería suyo.

Pero, justo en ese momento, sonó la campana del colegio, indicando el momento de entrar al salón. El ruido fue tan fuerte que hizo que la rubia se separara del muchacho y se tapara los oídos, mientras que Phineas salió del trance.

-¿Eh?-preguntó, sin saber donde estaba-¿Qué pasó? Me siento peor que un hippie en un mal viaje… ¡Hey, Melissa!-la saludó-¿Cómo estás? Ven, hay que ir a clases.

Enojada por no haber cumplido lo propuesto, lo siguió. Ya adentro, el profesor Warhol la presentó ante todos.

-Bueno, niños… tenemos a una nueva alumna con nosotros… su nombre es Melissa J. Carlson, y es de Detroit… Disculpa, ¿puedes decirnos que significa la J?

-Eh… es un secreto familiar, señor… y no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa más que yo.

Y se sentó. Isabella, que estaba sentada con su novio, aún no la veía con buenos ojos. Como Phineas parecía no darse cuenta, le advirtió:

-Esa rubia es una come hombres. No quiero que te acerques a ella, Phineas.

-Tranquila… no creo que tengamos problemas con Melissa.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te vuelvas muy amigo de ella.

-Vamos, Isa… eres la única chica en mi vida…-y, aprovechando que el profe no los miraba, le dio un corto beso en la boca.

-Oh, gracias… creo que eso me deja un poco más tranquila…

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Phineas vio a la nueva, y la invitó a sentarse a la mesa en que comía junto a sus compañeros y Ferb.

-¿Es necesario que la integres, Phineas?-le preguntó Isabella.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-respondió, y le cedió su lugar-Muchachos, les presento a Melissa.

-Ya la conocemos-dijo Django, indiferente.

-Oye, ¿no son esos los zapatos que usan esas chicas raras que van por la calle de noche?-preguntó Buford.

-Sí, de hecho esa cartera también es igual-observó Baljeet.

-No sé de qué hablan-dijo Melissa, nerviosa.

-Sólo bromean-la calmó Phineas-Comamos algo, ¿quieren?

-Creo que iré a sentarme con mis amigas a conversar-dijo la morocha.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero hablar con ellas del proyecto escolar. Tardé mucho para ser líder de mi tropa, creo que merezco un poco de autoridad, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, amor.

Y se fue. "Amor" pensó Isabella. "Ojalá eso nunca cambie".

-Hola, chicas-saludó a las exploradoras-Espero que no les moleste estar aquí.

-Sabía que un día ibas a volver-dijo Milly, triunfante-Ya era hora.

-¿De qué?

-Esa rubia, obvio…-le dijo Ginger.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Que vas a perder a Phineas en cualquier momento-le aclaró Gretchen-Eso dicen.

-¡Qué ridículo! Phineas es mío…

-Sí, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? Piénsalo, Isa-le dijo Ginger.

Preocupada, se dispuso a mirar a su novio desde la mesa, viendo cómo hablaba con la nueva. Era cierto: lo estaba perdiendo...

Las cosas empeoraron en el viaje de regreso. Melissa le pidió a Phineas que le explicara algo, y esa charla duró mucho más de lo que él esperaba, ya que cada vez que parecía entender el tema, ella tocaba otro para estar sentado sólo con él. Esto hizo preocupar gravemente a Isabella y a Ferb.

-Esto va de mal en peor-susurró la niña-¿Qué crees que pase?

Ferb sabía perfectamente qué sucedía. Esa chica estaba loca por su hermano. Pero no podía decírselo así a su amiga…

"Debería hablar con Phineas" pensó Ferb. "Pero creo que debería descubrirlo él solo".

Y solucionó la situación con su simple y clásico gesto de "no tengo ni idea".

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Candace miraba el televisor junto a su mejor amiga Stacy, y Perry, el ornitorrinco mascota de la familia. Su curso había tenido el día libre ese día, y se disponía a salir sola con Jeremy a la tarde.

-¿Qué crees que debería llevar, Stace?-le preguntó.

-A Jeremy le gusta tu ropa, Candy… le gusta tu pelo… ¡le gustas completamente!

-Sí… no debería preocuparme por eso…

-¡Hija!-le gritó mamá desde la cocina-¡Recuerda que debes alimentar a Perry!

-¡Tranquila, mamá! Ahora mismo voy a… ¡oye, Stacy! ¿Y Perry?

* * *

Ya con su sombrero puesto y con su identidad secreta dominándolo, el Agente P se dispuso a bajar a su guarida moviendo un libro de la biblioteca, abriéndose así una puerta secreta que lo condujo a su escondite.

-Buen día, Agente P-lo saludó el Mayor Monograma-Tengo dos noticias para ti, una buena y otra mala. La buena es que La Agencia ha aprobado tu solicitud de vacaciones en Acapulco.

Perry sonrió, ¡por fin su merecido descanso!

-La mala es que… por falta de fondos vendimos los pasajes del viaje y los gastamos en una inversión lucrativa y buena para la organización.

La sonrisa de Perry se desdibujó, y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Está bien! Te irás de vacaciones con una condición… Sabemos que Doofenshmirtz ha construido una máquina diabólica comprando artículos muy raros en el mercado negro. Debes ir a detenerlo, y no olvides: te espera un buen descanso si cumples.

El Agente P se retiró rápidamente y se dirigió a su deslizador, en el que se fue a toda velocidad de la guarida.

-¿Y bien, Carl? ¿Ya está listo el árbol de Navidad?

-¿No cree que falta mucho para Navidad, señor?-preguntó Carl.

-No, no lo creo. ¡Vamos, o te bajo el salario!

* * *

Mientras, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella bajaban del autobús, rumbo a sus casas. La morocha ni siquiera lo saludó, cosa que preocupó al pelirrojo.

-Qué extraño-murmuró-Tal vez tenga ganas de ir al baño. Vamos, Ferb.

El peliverde lo miró, y lo siguió. Era increíble que, a pesar de tener novia y saber cosas sobre el amor, Phineas fuera tan inocente como en el verano. Entonces, corrió hacia él y lo detuvo.

-¿Hablar?-preguntó su hermano menor-Bien, hablaremos… no sé por qué…

Ambos entraron, y avisaron a su madre.

-¡Mamá, debo hablar con Ferb, espéranos!

-De acuerdo, hijo… bueno, creo que por fin le devolverá el cepillo de dientes.

Se metieron en la habitación y se dispusieron a charlar.

-Y bien… ¿qué sucede?

Ferb lo miró, y le dijo:

-¿No ves lo que está sucediendo?

-¿Qué? No seas misterioso, Ferb, sabes que no me gusta la gente misteriosa…

-¡Melissa!-exclamó el preadolescente-¡Melissa está enamorada de ti!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, y luego se echó a reír.

-¡Ferb, no me hagas reír! ¿Melissa? Por favor… es linda, lo admito, pero no es para mí… además yo ya tengo una novia hermosa…

-No es sobre ti, es sobre ella… ella te ama.

-¿Y quién te dijo, eh?

-¡No hace falta ser un genio para descifrarlo! Veo que no has cambiado, eres tan inocente como antes.

-No me preocupa, Ferb. Y si es así, no tendré problemas para decirle lo que siento.

Más tarde, y luego de comer algo, salieron a la calle.

-Entonces… ¿quieres decir que la ignore y ni le hable?

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y que pase más tiempo con Isabella para que se sienta mejor?

Ferb volvió a asentir.

-Bueno… en parte tienes razón. Es una suerte que viva tan cerca de ella…

Ya iba a cruzar la calle para ir a la casa de enfrente, donde ella vivía, cuando de repente se chocó con alguien.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas…!-gritó Phineas, justo cuando veía que la persona en cuestión era Melissa-¡Oh, discúlpame! No te había visto…

-Está bien, Phineas… hoy la pasamos muy bien, ¿no?

-Eh, sí-afirmó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-¿Hoy? Bueno, iba a…

Ferb, mientras, le hacía señas desde atrás. "Ignórala, ignórala", pensaba el muchacho, casi adolescente.

-Oye, tengo algunas dudas con la tarea de Matemáticas… ¿quieres ayudarme? Podríamos ir al parque Danville…

-Me encantaría, pero… quería estar con mi novia, ya sabes…

Pero ella, como en la mañana, lo miró con sus ojazos azules, y lo hipnotizó otra vez.

-Sí… sí, estaré contigo… la pasaremos muy bien-se contradijo, embobadísimo con la rubia.

-¡De lujo! Te encontraré allí a las… digamos… ¿cuatro?

-Me parece bien…

-Bueno… ¡nos vemos!

Y chasqueó los dedos en su cara, para regresarlo a la normalidad. Phineas despertó, y, a diferencia de lo sucedido en la mañana, recordó perfectamente lo sucedido, tal vez era otro efecto en el hechizo de Melissa.

-Oh, no… ¿qué he hecho?

Mientras, Ferb se golpeaba la cara, enojado, e Isabella, aún más enojada, veía la escena por la ventana.

-Esto no se queda así-susurró, y bajó la persiana.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Con una impresionante caída en picada, Perry había hecho uso de su formidable pico de pato para romper el techo del edificio y colarse en la guarida de su enemigo. Eso sí: terminó bastante dolorido.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-chilló Doofenshmirtz, sorprendido-¿Tú aquí? ¿No te da vergüenza meterte así en mi residencia? ¿Qué crees, que sólo porque tengo dinero puedo pagar todos los daños que provocas? ¡Ten un poco de respeto por tu enemigo! ¡Norm, ven y arréglalo!

El secuaz robot de Heinz llegó con un balde de cemento fresco y unos cuantos materiales, y comenzó a tapar el enorme agujero.

-Y eso sin mencionar a mi hombre robot gigante-terminó el científico, justo cuando Norm había finalizado su trabajo también.

-¿Algo más, señor?

-Sí… ¡dame acá!

Le sacó el balde y le arrojó el contenido a Perry, quien quedó atrapado en un cubo de concreto y sólo su cabeza quedó libre. Poco le ayudaba, aunque podría buscar una oportunidad para lanzar su sombrero.

-Así que bueno… es una visita inesperada, Perry el Ornitorrinco. Norm, tráelo al balcón.

El robot tomó al Agente P y lo llevó hasta allí, donde había un lanza-rayos muy extraño.

-¡Bien, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Admira mi Verdaderador!

(Efecto de sonido) ¡Chan, Chan!

-Te preguntarás qué hace… ¿no? Pues bien, como dice su nombre, con un solo disparo, este invento hará que las personas revelen sus peores y más profundos secretos… ¡y así poder vengarme de los malditos habitantes del área limítrofe, por reírse de mi humillante video!

Y soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas malévolas. Era una suerte para el animal haber sido atacado por cemento, ya que una buena parte le había quedado atravesada en los oídos y no podía escuchar ninguna de las estupideces que bramaba el malvado.

-Lo malo de todo es que me encantaría probar este rayo contigo, Perry el Ornitorrinco, pero como ya lo aprobado la ciencia, es imposible hacer un traductor para ornitorrincos. Bueno, que más da… ¡mira lo que hago con esto!

Y, como si fuera un revólver gigante, apretó el gatillo del lanza-rayos y éste soltó un disparo fulminante que, curiosamente, impactó en el pobre de Carl el Interno, quien caminaba inocentemente por la calle e inmediatamente comenzó a saltar como loco y a gritar con furia:

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Lo soy! ¡Yo soy…!

Lo siguiente no llegó a escucharse muy bien para Perry, puesto que aún tenía concreto en los oídos, pero Heinz escuchó tan claramente la confesión que comenzó a verse un poco de pánico en su cara.

-¡Ah! ¡Tampoco quería saber tanto! Espero que no lo hayas escuchado, Perry el Ornitorrinco, porque podría haber acabado con tu capacidad cerebral.

El Agente P hizo un gesto con los ojos, fingiendo que escuchaba. Mientras buscaba una forma de salir, Heinz seguía divirtiéndose a lo loco con su loco invento.

* * *

Por ese momento, Phineas y Melissa disfrutaban de la tarde en el parque local de Danville, con sus libros en las manos. Sin saberlo, estaban siendo vigilados por Ferb… y la pandilla, cuyos miembros también estaban preocupados con la actitud del muchacho. Entonces, diseñaron un plan para tratar de convencerlo.

-Esto es muy grave-comentó Django, viendo como ella intentaba tomarlo de la mano-Phineas no puede dejar a Isabella.

-Lo sabemos, pero no será fácil hacer que entienda lo que pasa-dijo Baljeet.

-Miren, se están separando… ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que hablar con él!-gritó Buford.

Lo que sucedía era que ella se había ofrecido a comprar helados para los dos, mientras él revisaba su tarea. Era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Enojados, se dirigieron en banda hacia él, en pose amenazadora, como si fueran mafiosos en busca de venganza.

-Hola, chicos… hola, Ferb…-saludó el pelirrojo-¿Qué están haciendo?

Los cuatro lo miraban enojados.

-¡Tratando de hacerte entrar en razón!-exclamó el hindú.

-Sí-bramó el bravucón-Esa chica va a comerte de adentro hacia afuera.

-No entiendo de qué hablan…

Pensando que estaba jugando con ellos, el australiano lo agarró de la ropa y lo levantó, enojado.

-¡Sabemos que está enamorada de ti, y venimos a advertirte que la dejes! ¡Isabella es la única chica en tu vida!-le gritó en la cara el niño de remera amarilla.

-¿Y tú qué te metes, Django?-le preguntó con violencia-¿por qué se meten todos ustedes? ¿Creen que esa chica serás capaz de quitarme a Isabella?

-Bueno… es que es una enfermera muy bonita… lo admito…

-¡No se preocupen, estaré bien!-se enojó Phineas-Jamás abandonaré a Isabella.

Viendo que era imposible convencerlo, Baljeet decidió que era momento de irse.

-Bah, déjenlo. No vale la pena-dijo, y comenzaron a irse-¡Pero no lo olvides! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto!

Los cuatro se retiraron sin darle la mano. Ni siquiera Ferb, quien le dedicó una mirada desafiante y se fue al trote. Mientras, Melissa volvía.

-¿Pasó algo, Phineas?-preguntó, con los helados en la mano.

-No… pero gracias por traerlos… te pagaré ahora.

Ambos se sentaron, y Phineas tomó uno. La rubia lo miró con dulzura, y, sin poder controlar sus impulsos, lo tomó del hombro con una mano y lo arrastró hacia ella, buscando besarlo, sin siquiera haberlo hipnotizado. Sin embargo, Phineas fue tan rápido como ella e intentó liberarse, mientras los labios de la muchacha amenazaban con tocar los suyos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame, Melissa!

La pandilla y Ferb se dieron vuelta y los miraron. De lejos la vista era borrosa y parecía que se besaban. Sorprendidos y desilusionados, decidieron marcharse.

-Es causa perdida, chicos-concluyó Buford, triste-Si Isabella llegara a ver esto… sería terrible… aunque tal vez deberíamos decirle.

-Eso no será necesario, Buford-le dijo Baljeet, y señaló, temblando, una figura femenina al frente-¡Porque ahí está!

Tras zafarse de la rubia, Phineas observó como Isabella, que había visto todo, se acercaba hasta ellos. Los miró con cara de odio, en especial a su novio, y le dijo:

-Bien, bien… así que aquí estás, Phineas Flynn. Besándote con una chica que apenas conoces… ¿te gusta?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Isabella?

-¡Hazte el gracioso, nomás! ¿Qué haces dándote besitos con otra chica? ¡Me estás engañando!

-¡No! ¡No es lo que tú crees!

-¡Creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti como para que andes engañándome con otra!-le gritó, enojadísima-¿Cómo pudiste? Tú… tú eras el amor de mi vida… tú me juraste amor eterno… ¿y ahora te vas con otra?

-¡Te digo que…!

Sin escucharlo, sacó su retrato de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

-Para mañana, esto habrá dejado de existir, para mí y para ti. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el tuyo. Ya no me importa este maldito obsequio tuyo. Tú tampoco.

Y, con toda su rabia, lo lanzó hacia él, y, finalmente, le gritó en la cara, con todo su dolor:

-Lo nuestro se acabó, Phineas. ¡Terminamos!

El chico quedó con el corazón partido, y con la mitad del relicario en sus manos. Todo había terminado.

-Rompieron…-comentó Baljeet, casi llorando-nadie creía que podía suceder, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no-le respondió el bravucón, triste-esto es una tragedia.

Confundido, el jovencito se limitó a mirarla alejarse cabizbaja y sin consuelo. Melissa lo contuvo para que no la siguiera, cosa que se le hizo muy difícil, pero que al final lo consiguió.

Los chicos la vieron pasar a su lado, y les dedicó una mirada de dolor.

-Lo sentimos mucho, amiga-le dijo Ferb.

-Descuida-respondió.

Y siguió caminando. Justo en ese momento, al salir del parque, se encontró con Gretchen, quien se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué te pasa, Isa?-le preguntó.

-Es todo, Gretchen. Acabo de romper con él… tenían razón.

Ella también quedó muy triste al saber la noticia.

-¿Lo ves? Bueno, tampoco queríamos lo peor para ti.

-Pero… ¿sabes qué es realmente lo peor? Esto… ¿cómo demonios recupero años y años de amar a una persona, que finalmente te ame y luego te eche a la basura como una lata de gaseosa vieja?

-Yo que tú la reciclaría.

Isabella la fulminó con la mirada. Enfadada, la tomó de la remera y levantó el puño como pretendiendo darle un golpe en la cara.

-¡Si quieres hacer chistes, no te metas conmigo!-le dijo, muy dolida-¡Y mucho menos en este momento!

-En realidad lo dije con doble sentido…-respondió, sin perder la calma-que sigas con tu vida… olvidándote de él…

-¿Olvidarme? ¿Olvidarme de Phineas?-se preguntó, mientras soltaba a Gretchen.

-Es tu única salvación, amiga. Nos vemos.

Muy triste, se dispuso a caminar sola y a tratar de olvidarse de su ex-novio para siempre. Imposible… ¿cómo olvidar a la persona que has amado toda tu vida? No hacía más que verlo o ver la forma de su cabeza en todas partes, sin posibilidad de pensar en otra cosa. Hasta veía su rostro en el reflejo del agua del río.

-No puedo olvidarlo… estoy condenada…

Y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sólo para chocarse con un poste de luz.

-¡Auch!-gritó, al tiempo que veía un anuncio pegado-¿Qué dice? "Tienda de brujería. Si estuviera aquí ya sería un enano. Nueva sucursal en la calle principal."

Levantó la vista y la vio: sí, era el negocio del que había leído.

-Vaya… tal vez tengan remedios o algo así para quitarme este dolor de encima…

Y corrió hasta allí. Abrió la puerta y trató de encontrar a alguien.

-¿Hola? ¿Pueden atender a una niña de quinto grado?

-Hola-lo saludó un viejo barbudo y con apariencia oriental, que espantó un poco a Isabella al verlo.

-Escuche, señor… ¿vende pociones?

-De todas clases, señorita.

-¿De amor también?

-Oh…-la descubrió-ya entiendo, eso es muy común…

-¡No, no! Yo quiero una poción de desamor.

-¿De qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-De desamor.

El viejo se limitó a sentarse en la mesa donde acostumbraba ver el futuro de las personas en una vieja bola de cristal. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-A ver si entendí, ¿quieres dejar de amar a alguien?

-Así es…

-Francamente no lo entiendo, niñita… con tanto amor que falta en el mundo, tú quieres perder lo que aún te queda...

-¿Y por qué no vende pociones de amor a todos?

-Porque no sirven… es decir, no es amor de verdad, es todo una farsa. El verdadero amor viene del interior de una persona…

Un recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza a la morocha… aquella vez que ellas hicieron las pociones de amor, y Phineas, por entonces su amado Phineas, les advertía lo mismo que el hombre le decía ahora… pero ahora la cosa era distinta.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara… ¿La tiene o no la tiene?

Resignado, el tipo se subió a una silla y bajó de un estante una vieja botella de cristal, llena de un extraño líquido amarillento.

-Tómala a las seis y diez de la tarde luego de decir el nombre de quien quieres odiar. Funcionará y dejarás de amar a dicha persona.

-Oh, gracias, señor… ¿cuánto le debo?

-Nada, querida. No sirve de nada. Te la regalo.

Y se fue de allí, contenta. Aunque esa extraña felicidad era sólo porque iba a olvidarse de alguien. Y ese alguien era aquel que había amado toda su vida.

Llegó a su casa, y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando lo vio, no podía creerlo… prácticamente todo su cuarto estaba empapelado con fotos y otras cosas que tenían que ver con el chico pelirrojo y ella. Las arrancó todas y las tiró en su cesto de basura. Entonces, comenzó a enumerar todo lo que iba a arrojar allí.

-Mis fotos con él… jamás verán la luz del día otra vez… Mi diario personal con todas mis vivencias con él… ¡adiós! La cinta que me regaló el día de los acetatos… ¡fuera de mi vida!

Arrojó todo a la basura, y se acostó en su cama, haciendo vigilia y esperando la hora del final. La hora en que todo aquello en su vida que había tenido que ver con Phineas desaparecería para siempre.

* * *

De vuelta en "Doofenshmirtz…", Heinz tenía serios problemas para volver a encender el Verdaderador.

-¡Falta energía!-exclamó, enojado-¡Algo está agotando la…!

Entonces, pudo escuchar como su hija hablaba con Ferb, utilizando el único videoteléfono que había en el edificio. El chico utilizaba su celular.

-Así que… rompió con su novia… ¿e intentaron convencerlo? Pero…

La charla distrajo al científico, dándole oportunidad a Perry de utilizar su filoso sombrero de agente para liberarse.

-¡Vanessa!-rugió-¡Deja de hablar, que necesito energía!

-¡Pero papá!-se quejó.

-¡Ahora!

-Bien… Ferb, lo siento, pero debo colgar… no te preocupes tanto por tu hermano… seguramente podrán reconciliarse.

Cortaron, y el peliverde se quedó pensando, mientras Vanessa se quejaba aún más con su padre.

-Un chico está con sus emociones quebradas, ¿y tú quieres que corte?

-¡Pero debo hacerlo para seguir humillando! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo tanto!

-Y te divertirás aún más… mira atrás de ti, pa.

Increíblemente, el Agente P estaba libre.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! Pero… ah, fue tu sombrero, ¿no?

Y comenzaron una fuerte y curiosa pelea, que terminó con el aparato lanzando rayos por toda la ciudad. Uno de ellos se perdería rebotando en un par de edificios que se encontraban muy juntitos, estilo Torres Gemelas.

De repente, Doof volvió a encerrar a su oponente, esta vez en una caja de metal, y estuvo a punto de seguir disparando… cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo!-se sorprendió, mirando la hora-Son las seis de la tarde… ¡es hora de un nuevo episodio de Glee! Me pregunto por qué la Fox lo puso tan temprano…

Y planeó correr hasta el living, pero recordó a Perry, y lo liberó.

-Oye, Perry el Ornitorrinco, ¿por qué no dejamos esto por hoy y vemos Glee, eh? Esta noche estarán Rebecca Black y Justin Bieber cantando juntos un tema de Shakira. Dios, eso será muy gracioso… y degradante para la música… ¡pero muy gracioso!

Sorprendido, pero sonriente, el animal asintió, y siguió al doc, rumbo al living.

* * *

De nada sirvieron las palabras de Melissa. Phineas rompió en llanto un momento después de que su novia lo dejara. No podía creer lo que había pasado… por un malentendido, había sido abandonado por la única chica que había amado en su vida, la cual también lo amaba, por culpa de una niña que acababa de conocer en el autobús escolar…

-Siento mucho que hubieras visto esto, Melissa. Pero, dime… ¿por qué intentaste besarme?

-Pues, yo… no, no puedo…

-¡Dime la verdad!

Asustada, lo miró a los ojos y se quedó pensativa. No tenía ninguna intención de decirle lo que sentía por él.

Pero, en ese momento, el rayo perdido del Verdaderador cayó en el parque y alcanzó a Melissa. Inmediatamente, no pudo contenerse.

-¡Basta! ¡No puedo ocultártelo! ¡Te amo, Phineas!

-¿Melissa?

-¡Si, lo que escuchaste, te amo! ¡Ven, dame un beso, amor mío!

Y, otra vez, se aferró a él para besarlo, pero, otra vez, se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. No quería besarla, no quería besar otros labios que no fueran los de su único amor.

-¡Ya basta!-se molestó, y la empujó-¡Melissa, por favor, basta!

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No me quieres…?

-Te querría como una amiga… pero no parece que quieras ser la mía… ¡dime qué quisiste hacer!

Controlada por el rayo, ella aceptó.

-Bien, te lo diré… como yo te amo, intenté alejarte de esa niña… te hipnoticé antes de entrar a clases para besarte, pero no lo logré… luego inventé excusas para estar cerca de ti, y volví a anestesiarte para ir al parque… pero no pude besarte porque te resististe.

-Porque mis labios sólo le pertenecen a una chica… Isabella… ¡y por tu culpa la he perdido!

-Sí, así es… tal vez no te tenga, pero ella no te tiene a ti… ¡he cumplido una parte de mi malvado plan!

-¡No te lo creas! Ahora iré con Isabella, y hablaré con ella. Mañana nos verás juntos como hoy en la mañana… ¡eres mala, Melissa! ¡Nunca serás mi amiga! ¡Te… odio!

Entonces, ella se largó a llorar, y se fue de allí corriendo. Pero, de repente, regresó:

-Fue un placer...

Y ahí sí se fue.

* * *

Vanessa aún no había llamado a Ferb, así que éste aprovechó la oportunidad para ver qué estaba haciendo el pelirrojo. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo en solitario, así que fue a hablarle.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó.

-Me deshice de Melissa, hermano… pero Isabella cortó conmigo… ¡quiero hablar con ella! ¡Quiero decirle lo mucho que la amo!

Lo miró esperanzado… ¡su hermano al fin comprendía! Pero…

-Tal vez ya es demasiado tarde-le dijo-Tal vez ella ya no te perdone…

-¡No! ¡No es demasiado tarde! Iremos a su casa. ¿Me acompañas?

Él asintió, y lo siguió. Un momento antes, Isabella se encontraba con el brebaje en la mano, lista para dejar atrás toda su vida.

-Por fin, llegó el momento... adiós a todas estas fantasías estúpidas de juventud. Adiós, Phineas Flynn, fue un placer, pero no eres para mí.

Y lo bebió absolutamente todo de un sorbo. Se secó la boca, y pronto comenzó a sentir mareos. La vista se le nubló, y pronto todo comenzó a ponerse de brillantes colores, como en una alucinación psicodélica. Totalmente perdida, comenzó a deambular por su habitación, hasta que tropezó con un peluche y cayó sobre su cama, inconciente.

* * *

Corriendo a toda velocidad, los hermanastros llegaron unos minutos después a la casa de la niña, que ya había recobrado el conocimiento, y se encontraba mirando el techo de su alcoba, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro.

Con el corazón a punto de estallarle, Phineas tocó timbre. Ella se levantó, fue hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Hola, Isabella…-la saludó.

Poco a poco, comenzó a fruncir las cejas. Ya completamente enojada, le preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Isa, yo… quiero disculparme contigo por ser tan ingenuo… todo ha terminado con esa niña. Podemos estar juntos de nuevo…

Si ella hubiera estado psicológicamente bien, seguramente habría aceptado su propuesta. Pero ahora, la morocha se encontraba bajo los efectos eternos de la bebida.

-Sí, claro… y luego me dejarás de nuevo con el corazón roto, ¿verdad?

-¡No! Te lo juro… yo te amo, siempre te he amado…

-¡Mientes!-gritó, enojada.

-¡No!-repitió-¡No entiendes!

-¡No, lo entiendo demasiado bien! Te lo dije, esto es todo, Phineas.

Al borde del llanto, se arrodilló ante ella y le suplicó con todo su ser:

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, perdóname por ser tan inocente! ¡No tenía idea de lo que hacía! ¡Fui un idiota, lo sé, tú lo sabes…! ¡Sin ti no soy nadie, amor mío!

-¡Basta!-gritó ella.

Para terminar la historia, la chica le dio una terrible cachetada. Y para Phineas, ese momento pareció dolorosamente eterno... el impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado al suelo. Se tocó la mejilla lastimada y la miró desde el suelo con ojos llorosos.

-Vuelve… vuelve conmigo…

-¡No! Lo nuestro terminó. ¡Te odio, cabeza de nacho!

Se metió adentro y cerró dando un portazo. Luego de esto, el chico quedó totalmente destruido.

-Este es el final…-susurró, con el corazón partido.

Y comenzó a llorar, ante la mirada de dolor de su querido hermano.

_This __Is The End, Beautiful Friend  
This Is The End, My Only Friend  
The End Of Our Elaborate Plans  
The End Of Everything That Stands  
The End_

_No Safety Or Surprise_  
_The End_  
_I'll Never Look Into Your Eyes Again..._

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿El universo podrá resistir este desequilibrio? Phineas e Isabella han terminado... ¡y para colmo, Perry y Doof verán juntos Glee! Si salimos vivos de esta, juro que... no, mejor no digo nada... sólo recuerden leer la segunda parte de "La Última Tentación de Phineas". ¡No se la pierdan!**

Antes de contestar los reviews, sé que estarán enojados con lo que acaban de leer. Pero bueno, ustedes me conocen, me gusta la experimentación y hoy quise explorar el lado amargo del romance. Por favor, no me maten XD

Ahora sí, a responder los mensajes de **agatalapinguina **(también me dolió quemar ese LP, lo que daría por tener uno... bueno, la parte de la alucinación también me gustó escribirla, y, en efecto, So Happy Together es la canción del primer beso de Homero y Marge. Ya veremos quién tiene la secuela XD), **Seren Avro Sukino **(Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Phineas, como viste, nunca dejó de serle fiel a Isabella. Ahora hay que ver si puede reconciliarse con ella), **niiary **(Seh, pobre, igual no va a dejar de aparecer en el fic... y el final de esa escena fue para cortar con el momento romántico), **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(como te dije en DART, me mató el review que me dejaste XD voy a ver si en un futuro episodio incluyo esa canción de Rio) y **DinkyLinkyGirl **(no hay problema, comenta cuando quieras :) Como mínimo Ferb y Vanessa tendrán dos misiones más, y sí, creo que fue tierno lo de Phineas, en este capítulo también le demuestra lealtad a Isabella, aunque ella ahora no confíe en él :( ). Saludos a todos ellos, y a quienes leen este fic, a los cuales les agradezco ya que ya llegó a los 6 mil hits y medio, y a los 101 reviews.

Y antes de irme, quiero repetirles: no me maten por este episodio, les juro que en la segunda parte verán al Phineas Flynn más leal que hayan conocido, a tal punto de recibir la paliza de su vida por defender sus sentimientos. También conocerán el lado más oscuro de Melissa, ese ser que, espero, odien muchísimo XD

Dentro de dos semanas, el desenlace de esta historia. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	16. La Última Tentación de Phineas Parte 2

Luego de un viaje bastante bueno y en el cual superé mis expectativas, regreso para traerles la segunda parte del capítulo más polémico hasta ahora de mi corriente fic.

Les agradezco a todos por los reviews, y entiendo lo enojados que muchos de ustedes estaban, pero bueno, como escritor, quise expandir mis horizontes y recorrer otros lados del género romántico. Además, espero que luego de leer esto se sientan satisfechos, porque habrá una pelea al final, la cual me dio mucha satisfacción cuando la escribí.

Hablando de eso, este episodio contiene un poco de lenguaje fuerte y bastante violencia, al punto que va a haber un poquito de sangre (goteando de una nariz, eh, no se preocupen, no va a haber muertes...). Además de que conocerán el verdadero lado de Melissa, que cuando no puede tener lo que quiere se convierte en una chica muy violenta. Otra cosa son las canciones: habrá dos al final, las cuales son "Up Where We Belong", de Joe Cocker y Jennifer Warnes, e "Izabella" de Jimi Hendrix.

También tengo decidido dejar de escribir contenido Phinbella por un tiempo, al final de este episodio les explicaré mejor.

¿Se solucionarán las cosas y volverá a ser todo como antes? ¿O tendremos que acostumbrarnos al Philissa? ¡Ay, Dios! "La Última Tentación de Phineas", segunda parte... ¡disfrútenla!

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**La Última Tentación de Phineas**

"_La serie que le da la opción de la tercera píldora"_

******Segunda Parte**

Ferb Fletcher no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima de su ojo izquierdo. Ver a su pobre hermanastro así era desgarrador. Con el corazón roto, a tan corta edad…

Un recuerdo pronto le llegó a la mente… ese maldito día en que debió abrir su boca sólo para que Vanessa lo rechazara. La cosa era igual en ese momento… o, mejor dicho, lo peor le había tocado al pelirrojo, ya que la chica en cuestión sí lo amaba en realidad… y él la amaba también, pero algo había hecho que ella ya no lo amara nunca más.

Phineas se secó las lágrimas, y se levantó.

-No quiero vivir más, Ferb-le dijo, simplemente.

La frase le pegó duro. Lo que había dicho era gravísimo… ¿tanto amor le tenía a esa muchacha, que haberla perdido había provocado deseos de morir en él?

-Mi vida ha terminado, Ferb. Y sabes que todo ha sido mi culpa… sí, sabes que soy un idiota…

-¡No digas eso! La culpa es sólo de esa maldita zorra, ella fue la culpable de todo…

-Tengo que admitirlo, hermano… vamos, golpéame. Sé que quieres romperme la cara.

La honestidad brutal de Phineas era demasiado para el peliverde. Cerró su puño derecho, y se dispuso a darle una trompada en la mejilla, ante un chico que había cerrado sus ojos, esperando el golpe.

Pero no pudo. La violencia nunca solucionaba nada. Y, en lugar de romperle la cara, le dio un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-Oh, gracias, Ferb...-sonrió ligeramente el joven-Pero insisto… sin ella no soy nada… cielos, me siento peor que cuando vi "Mi Primer Beso".

**Flashback**

_Phineas está mirando "Mi primer beso" en el cine, con la sala llena. Entonces, llega la parte en que Thomas es asesinado por las abejas, y lo están velando._

_-¡Nooooo!-exclama el pelirrojo, llorando y golpeando desesperado la pantalla del cine-¡Por favor, no! ¡Thomas no pudo haber muerto! ¡Es… es terrible!_

_En eso, se percata que la sala entera lo está mirando. Avergonzado, vuelve a colocarse en su lugar, para luego seguir mirando la película._

**Fin del flashback**

-Phineas, por favor… estas cosas pasan… es natural. Nada es para siempre.

-Nuestro amor sí lo era… estaríamos juntos desde la infancia, creceríamos juntos, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos y envejeceríamos juntos… para luego morir y permanecer eternamente juntos… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto?

Y volvió a quebrarse. Enojado, Ferb lo encaró y decidió hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Escucha! Sé que la amas demasiado, pero ya no puedes hacer nada. Sólo te quedará olvidarla y comenzar otra vez con alguien más.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!-ironizó el pelirrojo-¡A ti Vanessa te rechazó y todavía estás loco por ella!

-Pero ella no me odia, diría que hasta me quiere como amigo. Pero ella te odia, y no cambiará… ¡es todo, como ella lo dijo!

-¡No lo acepto! ¡Ella siempre será mi novia! ¡Y tú no lo vas a evitar!

Y salió corriendo hasta su casa, llorando desconsolado. Dentro, Candace y Jeremy, quienes se preparaban para salir, lo vieron entrar y subir por la escalera a toda velocidad. Ambos vieron que había gotitas esparcidas por donde había pasado.

-Ay, las vejigas de los chicos hoy en día…-se quejó Candace.

-No, Candy… esto no es lo que crees… son lágrimas, amor… tu hermano estaba llorando…

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Crees que sería bueno hablar con él?

Jeremy lo escuchó desde arriba. Realmente estaba desconsolado.

-No… dejémoslo solo por ahora… necesita descargarse. No sé qué pudo haber pasado, pero debe estar un rato a solas...

* * *

Phineas no salió de su cuarto en horas. Durante la cena, Ferb explicó lo sucedido, cosa que dejó muy triste a toda la familia. Entonces, Linda y Lawrence decidieron no hacerlo bajar, pero sí que su hermano volviera a hablar con él.

-Ferb ya habló con él… y no dio resultado-explicó Candace-Esto es algo que Phineas deberá solucionar por su cuenta.

A la hora de dormir, el pelirrojo todavía lloraba, y parecía que iba a inundar la habitación. Ferb, de hecho, pudo lavarse los pies con el enorme charco que su hermano había provocado.

El peliverde se secó los pies, se acostó, y trató de taparse los oídos con la almohada para evitar oírlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo insensible que era, y decidió hablar con él de nuevo.

-Phineas…-susurró-Phineas, ya no llores más, vamos a ahogarnos. No es para que llores tanto. Mañana será otro día, y tal vez podamos solucionar las cosas.

-¿Dices que podré recuperar a Isabella?-preguntó, entre sollozos.

-No te lo prometo, pero lo intentaremos…

-Gracias, Ferb…

Y, ya más calmado, el pelirrojo se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama, pero no pudo dormir. No podía, sólo podía pensar en Isabella. ¿Lograría recuperarla?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía igual al día anterior… pero no era así para Isabella, quien seguía durmiendo a pesar de ser las siete.

-¡Isa!-gritó mamá Vivian desde la cocina-¡Levántate, o se te hará tarde!

La chica abrió los ojos y bostezó. Se levantó y se dispuso a buscar su ropa de siempre en el armario, cuando, en una de esas, vio una foto fuera del cesto. Eran ella y Phineas, abrazados, en una ocasión que se sacaron instantáneas en el parque de diversiones.

-Basura-dijo ella, fría y sin amor, para luego arrojar la foto al tacho-Basura y nada más.

Salió de su cuarto, y se puso a desayunar, mientras su madre la miraba, extrañada.

-Hoy no te veo muy bien, hija… ¿estás enferma?

-No.

-Deberías estar bien, vas a ver a Phineas, ¿no es así, cariño…?

-¡No!

El grito de la niña fue tan fuerte que Vivian se asustó, y dejó caer la taza de café que estaba tomando.

-Hija… ¿qué pasó con Phineas…?

-¡Phineas ya no existe!-rugió, enojada-¡Lo odio!

Y, sin terminar de comer, tomó su mochila y partió rumbo a la parada. Su madre no podía creer lo que ella había dicho…

En la calle llovía torrencialmente. Llegado el autobús, Isabella se preparó para subir, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Isa!

Era Phineas, acompañado por su hermano, quienes corrían para alcanzar el vehículo. La morocha lo miró con desdén, y luego subió, sin siquiera responderle. Ambos la siguieron, pero ella no quería saber nada. En el asiento de adelante, Melissa la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero tampoco le dijo nada. No quería tener más problemas.

-Hola, Phineas…-lo saludó la rubia, al verlo subir-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo, amorcito?

-Vete al demonio, vieja chancluda-le respondió enojado, y se quedó mirando como su novia se sentaba con su amiga Gretchen, quien también se preocupó por ella.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-rugió la nueva, enojada-¡Olvídate de esa mugrosa, me tienes a mí! ¡Soy más linda que ella, más sexy que ella, soy mucho mejor que ella!

-¡No me importa! Ella siempre será la mejor para mí… y tú no podrás hacer nada. Vamos, Ferb.

Ambos se sentaron en el lugar de siempre, sin su amiga, mientras Melissa los miraba con rabia.

-Oye, Ferb… ¿y Perry?

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos! De mañana…

Vanessa se encontraba revisando su celular, para ver si Ferb lo llamaba y le daba más noticias acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre Phineas e Isabella, pero nada. No parecía, pero ella realmente estaba preocupada por ellos. En eso, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está papá?-preguntó-¡Papá!

Los buscó por toda la casa, hasta que vio una especie de fuerte improvisado en el sofá. La adolescente levantó la sábana que cubría el sillón, y dentro vio a Doof y a Perry, con aspecto paranoico y armados con cucharas de madera y bowls en la cabeza a modo de cascos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Hija… hijita… ¿todavía están cantando Rebecca y Justin en la tele?

Vanessa miró el aparato, que estaba prendido desde la noche anterior, y vio que estaban dando una propaganda.

-No, papá, pueden salir.

Heinz, temeroso, comenzó a salir de la "carpa" y se tranquilizó al ver una publicidad de trapos para piso en la tele.

-Ah, eso está mejor… jamás pensé que sería un capítulo tan malo de Glee… bueno, Perry el Ornitorrinco, ¿qué tal si continuamos con lo de ayer?

Y, recreando lo sucedido, el Agente P volvió a encerrarse, y Doof se preparó para seguir disparando con el Verdaderador.

-¡Bien, Perry el Ornitorrinco! Esta vez no podrás detenerme… ¡es hora de que Danville me haga reír con todos sus secretos…!

Pero, justo cuando iba a presionar el botón de disparo, algo extraño sucedió en la tele…

-Y, ahora-anunció una voz en off-debido al increíble rating del capítulo de ayer de Glee, ¡lo repetiremos durante TODO el día! ¡Así es! ¡Rebecca Black y Justin Bieber cantando a Shakira TODO el día! ¿No es genial?

-¡Noooo!-exclamó Heinz, y corrió de vuelta al refugio, seguido por Perry, quien había encontrado la forma de liberarse. Todo esto ante la vista de Vanessa, quien se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, en señal de sentir vergüenza.

* * *

Isabella evitó a Phineas durante todo el santo día. No sólo no se sentó con él, sino que rechazó absolutamente cualquier oportunidad en que el pelirrojo intentó hablar con ella. Ni él, ni Ferb, ni sus demás amigos le encontraban explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo… durante el almuerzo, momento en el que Isabella tampoco los acompañó, los chicos y las exploradoras comieron juntos para buscar respuestas. ¿Cómo ella podía tenerle tanto odio, si se había disculpado y todo? Él aún la amaba, y se lo había dicho…

-Sus sentimientos de amor deben estar reprimidos por algo-sugirió Adyson-creo que, en el fondo, ella aún te ama.

-¿De veras?-preguntó el enamorado, ilusionado.

-Sí. No es un odio común el que ella está mostrando...

-Es demasiado agresivo…-siguió Ginger-seguro que algo está encerrando su amor por ti.

-Cierto-lo apoyó Django-Esto va más allá de lo que Isabella siente… parece estar poseída, o algo…

-Yo sé que le pasa.

Todos voltearon para ver a Gretchen, quien había sido la que había hablado.

-Me lo dijo hoy en el autobús-confesó la castaña-Ella… ella tomó una poción de desamor…

La mesa entera quedó atónita ante la revelación. Entonces, el pelirrojo fue hasta ella, y le susurró en el oído si era como las pociones que habían hecho (todavía era un secreto).

-Puede ser-respondió-Pero si es así… estamos en problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si son así… los efectos de la poción son irreversibles…

-En español, Gretchen-se quejó Buford.

-Isabella tomó la poción de desamor… y, según tengo entendido, su efecto no se puede deshacer… en otras palabras, Isabella nunca volverá a amar a Phineas.

El chico quedó destruido al oír la frase. Todo había terminado.

-Lo siento mucho, Phineas-se disculpó la castaña-Aunque tal vez haya una posibilidad de regresarla a la normalidad…

-¿Aún puedes hacer magia?

-Renuncié a la magia, Phineas… y, aunque hiciera que se enamorara de ti, no sería el amor verdadero que ella sentía por ti… deberás resolverlo tú.

-Tienes razón…-concluyó, triste-Muchachos, escuchen… al final del próximo recreo, haré mi último intento. Soy optimista y estoy seguro que lo lograré… pero si no es así, mañana ya no me verán. Me iré muy lejos para empezar de cero…

-¡No!-exclamó Baljeet, sorprendido-¡No te dejaremos ir!

-Mientras ella esté en esta escuela y en este barrio, no podré seguir viviendo aquí teniendo que verla todos los días. Entiéndanlo.

Y se retiró, dejando a todos cabizbajos, hasta que su hermano lo detuvo, jalándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ferb?

-Lo lograrás-le dijo, con una sonrisa-Ninguna poción puede llenar de tanto odio a una persona.

-Eso también lo creo yo, Ferb.

* * *

La clase previa al recreo fue un parto para Phineas. Si bien Warhol no estaba enseñando nada difícil, concentrarse le era imposible. En ocasiones miraba hacia atrás y buscaba a Isabella con la mirada, la cual al verlo lo ignoraba, o dibujaba cosas en el banco. Así, fue pasando la hora, y el momento del recreo finalmente llegó.

-Buena suerte, amigo-le desearon sus compinches, antes de salir del aula.

Phineas esperó pacientemente que su amor pasara por el pasillo. Afortunadamente, nadie rondaba por el lugar y, justo cuando se hacía la hora de volver a clases para la última hora de escuela, una chica de pelo negro pasó por allí.

Era su novia. Decidido, corrió hacia ella y la detuvo.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isa, espera!

Enojada, ella se dio vuelta y decidió terminar el asunto:

-¿Qué demonios quieres, cabeza de nacho? No pienso repetírtelo otra vez… ¡ya está, Phineas! ¡Todo ha terminado! ¡Ya no te amo, ya no te quiero, sólo te odio! ¡Y debes recordarlo!

-¡No! ¡Tú no me odias, lo sé! Sé que aún me amas, no puedes negarlo…

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Sí, Isa! Sé perfectamente lo que pasó… tomaste una poción de desamor para odiarme para siempre…

-No…

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Sabes que lo hiciste!

-Pero lo hice porque tú me traicionaste…

-¿Traicionarte? ¿Cómo podría traicionar a la mujer perfecta? Isa, escúchame…-y se preparó para dar el discurso de su vida:-esa poción de desamor es igual a las pociones de amor que tú y tus amigas crearon… sin importar el efecto que tengan, el amor no es algo que pueda atraer o rechazar un simple líquido de colores… el amor viene del interior de una persona, y cada uno tiene el poder para aceptar o rechazar a alguien… y sé que, en tu interior, tú aún me amas, siempre lo has hecho…

La chica quedó impactada ante lo mucho que Phineas, de un momento a otro, había aprendido acerca del romance, cosa que comenzó a hacerla dudar:

-¡No es cierto! Bueno… eso creo…-titubeó.

-¡Piensa, Isabella! Una vez me confesaste que habías estado enamorada de mí desde que teníamos cinco años… y hace poquito que estamos de novios… ¿cómo puedes echar todo a la basura de un día para el otro? Isa, aún te amo…

-¡No es cierto, tú la besaste!

-¿Besarla? ¡Yo no la besé!-se enojó-¡Además, todo fue su culpa! Melissa inventó excusas y me hipnotizó para que yo estuviera con ella… y, en el parque, ella intentó besarme… dos veces… pero yo no me dejé estar, y no acepté eso. Mis labios jamás tocaron los suyos… te lo juro.

-No… eso no puede ser cierto…

-¡Lo es! Isa, por favor, ¿no lo ves? ¿No ves lo mucho que te amaba y te amo? Si no te amara, no la hubiera rechazado y me hubiera ido con ella… si no te amara, no hubiera llorado todo el día por ti... si no te amara, no hubiera ido a tu casa a aguantarme esa maratón de seis horas de Sailor Moon... ¡y mira ahora! ¡Si no te amara, no estaría aquí rogándote que vuelvas conmigo! Te lo pido, amor mío… jamás te he traicionado, y jamás lo haré.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y otra vez se sorprendió ante lo que él había dicho. Phineas literalmente estaba rendido ante su ser, rogándole por todas partes que volviera con ella... y era sincero, realmente estaba sufriendo por amor...

Parecía que todo volvía a su lugar. Pero la poción aún hacía estragos en sus sentimientos…

-Pero… ¿por qué estabas tanto con ella?

-¡Yo no sabía que me amaba! ¿Crees que pude haberlo adivinado? ¡No es mi culpa que sea tan pero tan inocente!

Pero, al decir eso, entró en razón. Era cierto… él era demasiado ingenuo… tal vez, si lo hubiera descubierto antes, no habría sido visto en el parque… tal vez, Isabella nunca hubiera dudado de él.

-Es cierto. La culpa es mía, por ser tan inocente…

Y le dio la espalda, triste.

-Tienes razón, Isabella. Yo soy el responsable de todo esto…

-Pero, Phineas, yo…

-Olvídalo, Isa. Tenías toda la razón, es todo… no soy digno de ti. Deberías buscar a alguien mejor que yo… alguien más maduro y listo… yo no lo fui lo suficiente para saber las malas intenciones de Melissa…

-Phineas, yo… yo quiero decirte que…

-Olvídame, Isa. No te merezco. Vive tu vida sin mí, yo sólo te la arruiné en todos estos años. Mañana no volverás a verme…

Y se fue de allí, cabizbajo y sin ánimo de vivir. Pero ella sólo susurraba una cosa…

-… aún te amo, Phineas, aún te amo…

Había despertado. Las palabras de la persona más importante para ella habían destruido finalmente los malditos efectos de la poción… pero ahora se sentía muy mal por haberlo malinterpretado… quería ir a hablar con él, pero no se atrevía… tal vez Phineas se enojaría luego de todo lo malo que le había dicho…

-Ya no puedo arreglar las cosas…-se lamentó, triste.

Se quedó mirándolo desde el pasillo, para luego alejarse, arrepentida. Mientras, el pelirrojo iba por sus cosas a su casillero. Lo abrió, y allí vio de todo. Fotos con ella, unos dibujitos con la frase "P+I 4EVR", y, por supuesto, las dos mitades del relicario… mientras él tuviera las dos, ambos no estarían juntos…

-Me rindo-sentenció, como nunca lo hacía-Ya no puedo hacer nada para remediar esto… he perdido lo que era más importante para mí, y jamás lo recuperaré…

Y volvió a llorar. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera.

-Hola, Phineas…

Esa voz… inmediatamente, el pelirrojo sintió una sensación de asco, y miró a la chica que lo había saludado. Sí, era Melissa.

-¿Cómo anda mi enfermerito?-preguntó ella, secándole las lágrimas con su mano.

-¡Quita tu mano de mí!-se enojó, sacándose la mano de su rostro-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya me cansé de esperar…-decidió terminar la rubia-He visto como hablabas con ella, y ya está… ¡ya está! ¿Oíste? Te has rendido, y eso significa que soy libre para tenerte… ¡Ven acá, Phineas Flynn!

Con todas sus fuerzas, lo agarró de los hombros y, otra vez, intentó besarlo, pero él se resistió.

-¡No lo permitiré!-exclamó, enojado-¡Déjame en paz!

-Bien… creo que no me dejas alternativa…

Y lo miró con sus ojos hipnóticos, ante los cuales Phineas intentó resistirse.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que me idiotices!

-Ríndete, Phineas, ríndete…-le dijo, en un tono de voz muy sugestivo-no puedes ignorar los ojos más hermosos del mundo… vamos… si me aceptas, serán sólo tuyos… y yo también… tendrás a esta nena hermosa y sexy para ti… y sólo para ti…

-¡Dije que no…!

Y, utilizando todo el poder de su mente, logró algo increíble: devolvió los rayos, generando una onda de choque que provocó que Melissa fuera lanzada unos metros hacia atrás. Pero ahora, el pelirrojo estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse otra vez.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo ella, muy enojada, levantándose-Ahora sí serás mío…

Y, para sorpresa del joven Flynn, la chica le dio una terrible cachetada que lo hizo caer a un lado, dejándolo algo atontado.

-Pero... ¿qué...?

-Creíste que sólo era una niñita inocente, ¿verdad, Phinny?

Phineas se levantó, pero no sabía qué hacer… era demasiado respetuoso como para golpear a una chica, por lo cual no pudo hacer nada ante una nueva cachetada que, otra vez, lo dejó tirado en el suelo, esta vez sin posibilidad de levantarse.

-Oh... ¡qué lindo eres!-exclamó, soltando una risita-Te dejas golpear para hacerme creer que tengo el control… ¡defiéndete!-se enfureció-¿Eres hombre, o qué? ¡No, sólo eres un dominado!

Y, sin dejar que se levantara, le dio una fuerte patada, ante la cual Phineas gritó de dolor, sin entender qué era lo que sucedía.

-¡Ya… basta!-gritó, herido-¡Te lo ruego!

-Oh, mi Phinny me pide que pare…-rió de nuevo, haciéndose la inocente-al fin reconoces mi poder… ¿te rendirás ante mí? ¿Serás mío por fin, Phinny?

-¡Jamás!-rugió, fiel a sus sentimientos.

-¡Idiota!

Lo levantó agarrándolo del cuello de la remera, y lo embistió contra los casilleros, para luego golpearlo salvajemente con sus puños. El muchacho estaba sin fuerzas, con su nariz sangrando, casi al borde de la inconsciencia, y no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella lo golpeara. Estaba herido físicamente, y destruido moralmente, pero, aún así, logró levantarse con dificultad.

-No me vencerás...-susurró, con lo poco que le quedaba-Isa será mi único amor, por siempre...

Melissa estaba harta de esperar, así que decidió poner punto final a la cuestión.

-Argh, qué terco eres… ¡es hora de terminar contigo, Phineas Flynn!

Y acabó con él dándole una terrible patada en el estómago. Para el pobre chico, lo que siguió a eso pareció horriblemente eterno, parecido al momento del cachetazo de su novia el día anterior: el dolor, la cara de satisfacción de Melissa, la pérdida del equilibrio y la fuerte caída hacia atrás, dándose la cabeza contra el casillero.

El final de Phineas Flynn había llegado.

-Has dado pelea, nene, pero ha llegado la hora… ¡besitos para los dos!-exclamó.

Se agachó, y acercó sus labios a los del lastimado chico, lista para hacerle olvidar a Isabella. Phineas ya no podía hacer nada: abandonado por su amor y vapuleado sin piedad por la rubia que lo había arruinado todo, se rindió y cerró los ojos, esperando el final…

* * *

-Oye, tú.

Melissa miró hacia atrás, para ver quién la había llamado.

-¡Aléjate de mi novio!

Con una patada giratoria digna de Chuck Norris, (bueno, tampoco para taaanto) Isabella reventó a Melissa y la mandó bien lejos, hasta chocarse con la pared del pasillo. La morocha estaba de vuelta, y quería recuperar a su único amor.

-Isa… Isabella…-la miró un dolorido Phineas, sonriendo-Has vuelto…

-Lo siento tanto, amor…-le dijo ella, llorando a más no poder, para luego tomar su mano-siento haber creído que podrías traicionarme… y siento haber tomado esa cosa… te prometo que nunca jamás volveré a dudar de ti…

Y trató de besarlo, pero algo la detuvo.

-¡Ay, qué lindo!-ironizó la malvada, algo dolorida por la patada-¡Phineas e Isabella, un solo corazón, se dan un piquito, se dicen amor! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Es hora de acabar con esto!

-Pues ven acá, entonces, maldita-la desafió nuestra heroína-¡Si quieres a Phineas, deberás pasar sobre mi!

-¡Y lo haré!-gritó, y corrió hacia ella.

El pelirrojo no quería mirar, pero no le quedaba alternativa. Su novia estaba arriesgándolo todo por él, matándose a golpes con una rubia sin corazón que planeaba separarlos.

-Isa, por favor… no lo hagas…

-No te metas, Phineas-le dijo su amor, mientras lidiaba-Voy a patearle el trasero a esta idiota.

-¡Eso lo veremos!

La pelea fue feroz. Ambas se golpeaban de forma salvaje, cosa que Phineas jamás había visto entre dos mujeres. En uno de los movimientos, Melissa fue empujada hacia los casilleros, ocasionando un ruido tan grande que algunos curiosos salieron de las aulas, y quedaron atónitos al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Isabella!-se sorprendió Baljeet-¿Qué sucede?

La clase de Ferb también estaba allí. Los profesores de las diferentes clases, entre ellos Warhol y McGillycuddy, no hacían nada para detener la riña.

-¡Chicos!-gritó el chico de cabeza triangular, casi sin fuerzas-¡Hagan algo para detener esto!

-Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer-dijo Buford, para luego gritar:-¡Apuestas! ¡Apuestas aquí! ¡Apuesten para ver quién se queda con Phineas!

-¡Treinta dólares a la rubia!-gritó uno.

Y, mientras el bravucón se llenaba los bolsillos, la pelea continuaba. De repente, Isabella cayó al suelo, muy débil. Ya no podía levantarse, y tenía la pelea casi perdida.

-¡Isa!-se preocupó el pelirrojo, gateando hacia ella-Vamos, Isa…

-Phi… es todo… he perdido…

-No… no puedes rendirte… puedes hacerlo. Cree que puedes, Isabella…

Melissa miraba la escena triunfante, pero, de repente, todos empezaron a apoyar a la novia del muchacho.

-¡Vamos, Isabella!-gritó Ferb-¡Dale una lección!

-¡Tú puedes, jefa!-exclamó Ginger-¡Vamos, chicas, es nuestra líder!

Inmediatamente, todos se unieron, ante el desconcierto de la rubia.

-¡Cállense! ¡Yo gané! ¡Phineas es mío!

-No-le contestó él-Yo soy de Isabella… ¡y ella es mía…!

Y le dio un beso, cosa que la reconfortó como nunca. Para ella no era otro beso más, era aquél que los reconciliaba…

-Es hora-dijo ella, con la confianza renovada-¡Terminemos esto!

La chica miró a la nueva con toda su rabia, esto produjo que en sus ojos se viera fuego.

-Esto se ve mal…-murmuró Melissa.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Isabella, y comenzó a golpearla, para luego derribarla con otra patada giratoria.

-¡Así se hace, flacucha!-exclamó Buford, mientras seguía ganando dinero-¡Tú puedes!

Finalmente, y luego de propinarle una buena golpiza, la morocha la levantó por la cintura, y la llevó fuera de la escuela, donde, con todas sus fuerzas, la lanzó hacia el pasto, y hacia el lodo producto de la lluvia.

La rubia, completamente embarrada, se levantó con dificultad, y luego huyó despavorida, en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-Trágate esa, maldita perra-la despidió Isabella, triunfante.

Por fin, la pesadilla había terminado. Melissa había sido derrotada por quien debía derrotarla: Isabella. Y ella y Phineas estaban juntos otra vez.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos, alegres por el triunfo de la morocha.

De repente, Phineas se acercó a ella, pero, inexplicablemente, la chica de rosa le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, cosa que dejó mudos a todos.

-¡Auch!-se quejó-¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¡Porque te amo, imbécil!-le respondió ella, y, feliz, lo agarró de la remera, para luego idiotizarlo con un beso, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, sin rumbo fijo, Melissa, sucia y desprolija, seguía llorando. Finalmente, y viendo que estaba sola en un callejón, frunció el ceño.

-Así que ella es tu mujer, ¿no?-murmuró-Ya lo veremos… ¡Porque nadie, nadie jamás rechaza a Melissa J. Carlson!

Se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar de nuevo, justo cuando alguien pasaba a su lado. Era un chico de pelo negro y largas patillas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con amabilidad.

-¡No te metas, niño patilludo! ¿No ves que no quiero hablar con nadie?

-Uh… nena mala… Mi nombre es Richard… ¿cómo te llamas?

Melissa lo miró, y vio en él algo que sólo había visto en Phineas: buenos modales. Aunque también vio algo que le intrigaba… esa curiosa sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-Soy Melissa… y acabo de ser golpeada por la novia de un chico… un tal Phineas…

Al escuchar ese nombre, se le erizó la piel. No porque el pelirrojo lo asustara… el problema era con su hermano mayor…

-Phineas… es el hermano del cabeza cuadrada…

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo odias como yo?

-Esos dos son despreciables… creo que estamos juntos en esto, bonita…

Era obvio que el chico estaba cautivadísimo con la presencia de la chica. Esta comenzó a sentir lo mismo.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear, nene?-le preguntó, con una sonrisa malvada muy parecida a la de Reagan.

Sorprendido pero a la vez contento, el muchacho no tardó en contestar.

-Claro, linda nena…-le susurró.

Se tomaron de la mano y se fueron, abrazados y soltando ambos una carcajada malévola muy fuerte.

* * *

Volviendo a la escuela, los novios seguían hablando. Y Phineas mandaba otro de sus discursos...

-Cometí un grave error, Isabella. Como un idiota, no supe ver las malas intenciones de esa chica. Ahora, miro el pasado y me arrepiento de lo que hice… así que sólo quiero que sepas que yo te amo más que a cualquier cosa en todo el mundo, y te seguiré amando para siempre. Quiero que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad… fíjate, no hace un día que rompimos y me siento sin vida… me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti… nací para amarte. Y nada más que para eso.

-Oh, Phineas… no era necesario semejante discurso… para eso están las películas de Robin Williams… además yo debería disculparme… te traté de infiel cuando siempre estuviste defendiendo nuestro amor…

-Bueno, Isa, basta de formalidades… quería pedirte una cosa…-le dio su mitad del relicario y la tomó de la mano-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia… otra vez?

Ella tomó la parte que le correspondía y sonrió con todo su ser… pero decidió algo a último momento.

-Con una condición, Phi.

-¿Cuál?

-Que si una vez naufragamos, ambos nos subiremos a la tabla, y no serás tan idiota como DiCaprio como para pensar que no hay lugar y tengas que ahogarte.

-Juro que no lo seré, mi amor-respondió, extrañado pero con toda seguridad.

-Entonces… ¡acepto!

Y se besaron nuevamente, ante los aplausos de todos.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Aprende de mi Phi, DiCaprio!-gritó, señalando a la cámara, para luego quejarse-Auch, me duele un poco la espalda… esa pelea me dejó dada vuelta…

-Yo te ayudo…-dijo, y la cargó en brazos-Ferb, música adecuada, por favor…

Entonces, el peliverde tomó su grabador, y empezó a reproducir "Up Where We Belong", mientras ambos abandonaban la escuela y todos los aplaudían…

_Love lift us up where we belong, _  
_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high _  
_Love lift us up where we belong, _  
_Far from the world we know... _

Pero algo no andaba bien…

-¡Argh, eso es muy cursi!-se quejó Phineas, soltando a Isabella y dejándola caer violentamente en el suelo, sólo para taparse los oídos-No podemos terminar el capítulo así, nos mandarán directo a algún canal de mujeres.

-Bien…-dijo una molesta Isabella, mientras se levantaba-Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer para que no vuelvas a tirarme al suelo?-y luego, susurró:-Tarado…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, amorcito, nada…

-Señor Warhol, ¿tiene su guitarra aquí?-le preguntó Phineas.

-Te la daré si no vuelven a pelearse así-respondió Bernard, un poco fastidioso.

-Hecho.

Tomó la Fender del profe, y, distorsión al máximo, comenzó a cantar "Izabella" de Jimi Hendrix, demostrando todos sus dotes como guitarrista. Baljeet se sumó con la batería, Django con el bajo e Isabella, lista para un nuevo desafío, se colgó otra guitarra, realizando un espectacular duelo de guitarras con su novio.

-¡Fotos! ¡Compren aquí las mejores fotos de la pelea!-exclamaba, mientras tanto, Buford, otra vez llenándose los bolsillos de dinero.

No sólo el negocio era un éxito. La canción se prolongó un rato larguísimo, y todos bailaban y rockeaban con los chicos.

* * *

Contento por ver a su hermano feliz otra vez, Ferb decidió retirarse, para informarle a Vanessa de lo sucedido mediante una video-llamada.

-Ay, Ferb… ¿por qué no me llamabas…? ¿Se reconciliaron? ¿Con una pelea violenta en el medio? ¡Qué gran noticia! Nosotros no podríamos estar peor…

Y apuntó con su celular la escena para que él pudiera verla. Su padre y Perry seguían dentro de la tienda, dispuestos a evitar oír a toda costa el bendito programa.

-¡Vanessa!-exclamó Doof, con una olla en la cabeza-¡Ven aquí, rápido! ¡Esa música va a lavarte el cerebro! ¡Por favor, te lo pido, ven aquí conmigo y Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡No quiero perderte, Vanessa!

-Ay, Dios… Ferb, ¿me disculpas un momento?-dijo, y marcó un número con su celular-¿Manicomio de Danville? ¿Podrían traer una ambulancia? Les tengo un nuevo paciente… Sí, es alto, divorciado y con problemas mentales… vengan al edificio de "Malvados y Asociados"… lo reconocerán… Muchas gracias.

_Hey, Izabella!  
Girl, I'm Holding You In My Dreams Every Night.  
Yeah, But You Know Good Well, Baby,  
You Know We Got This War To Fight._

_Well, I'm Calling You Under Fire.  
Well, I Hope You're Receiving Me All Right._

_Hey, Izabella! (Izabella!)  
Girl, I'm Fighting This War For The Children And You (Izabella!)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Baby (Izabella!)  
All Of This Blood Is For The World Of You (Izabella!)  
All Your Love!  
So I Hope You Save Your Love, Baby.  
Then I'll Know The Fighting Is True (Izabella!)_

_Hey, Izabella! (Izabella!)  
Here Come The Rays Of The Rising Sun (Izabella!)_

_Here They Come.  
Well, I Have To Go Back Up There And Fight Now, Baby.  
(Izabella!)  
I Can't Quit Till The Devil's On The Run_

_(Izabella!)  
On The Run, Baby.  
(Izabella!)  
So Keep Those Dreams Coming In Strong.  
Soon I'll Be Holding You Instead Of This Machine Gun._

_Hey, Izabella! (Izabella!)_

_Ah, Sweet Lover (Izabella!)_

_Spent A Lot Of My Life On You (Izabella!)_

_Help Me, Baby (Izabella!)_

_Hey, Izabella! (Izabella!)_

**Fin del séptimo episodio**

* * *

**Y así, todo terminó bien para Phineas e Isabella, luego de una ardua pelea en la cual Izzy le dio su merecido a quien intentó separarlos... ¿cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora? ¿Qué hay de Richard y Melissa? ¿Doof y Perry se recuperarán luego de que Glee fuera emitido todo el día? Entérense en el próximo capítulo de "La Aventura Después del Verano"...**

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta segunda parte. Voy a anunciarles que, debido al enorme contenido Phinbella que ha estado teniendo el fic, he decidido dejar este tema a un lado por algunos episodios. Además, este es un episodio bisagra, ya que a partir de aquí voy a concentrarme más en el humor, y si hay momentos entre Phineas e Isabella trataré de que sean más graciosos que cursis.

Como no sé qué capítulo vendrá luego de este, les daré algunos adelantos: Doof comenzará a tener más protagonismo, más allá de Perry, Ferb y Vanessa seguirán con su trabajo de agentes secretos, y los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher tendrán su propio episodio con tres pequeñas historias.

Ahora sí, vamos a contestar los reviews de: **agatalapinguina **(ya te contesté todo por mensaje privado, espero que hayas disfrutado esta función), **Seren Avro Sukino **(ojalá este final te haya gustado, así guardas las armas XD), **rawGManonimo **(gusto en verte por aquí también, por lo visto se solucionó todo, así que no tendrás que matarme, je. ¡Espero tu fic!), **DinkyLinkyGirl **(tú sí me entiendes... y sí, era malo, pero sobre lo que iba a decir, eso lo deciden ustedes. Gracias por la felicitación! XD) **jakodecorazones **(un placer conocerte, y no te preocupes, aquí tienes la continuación de la historia. El fic tardará bastante en terminar, vamos por el capítulo ocho y tengo pensado hacer 20! XD) **chico-escudo **(te agradezco los reviews aquí y en "La Película", pero... ¿quién es Teresa? XD), **Artemis The Cat 1986 **(che, loco, pará un poco con esos comentarios zarpados XD Nah, mentira. Contame después si te gustó la verdadera Melissa, y si tu hermanita se puso contenta con el final) y **sangheili13 **(No te vamos a matar, estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuando se le da mucha importancia a una relación puede llegar incluso a ser molesto. El significado de la J es secreto, y no sé si lo voy a revelar. Ah, y sobre Skipper, no tengo problema en incluir personajes de otras series, pero sólo lo hago en flashbacks o escenas cortitas, como hice con los Warner, para que no parezca un crossover). También un saludo especial a **zuperisabella**, y a todos los que siguen el fic capítulo a capítulo.

Antes de despedirme, quería dar a conocer algunos datos curiosos de este episodio: aunque no lo crean, fue el primero que escribí de "La Aventura Después del Verano", y lo comencé el 1 de octubre de 2009. Lo reescribí dos veces y esta es su versión definitiva. Melissa J. Carlson se llama así por la hija de Dan Povenmire (la otra se llama Isabella XD), la "J" por Homero J. Simpson, y Carlson por el apellido de Carl Carlson, uno de los amigos del padre de familia amarillo. Su apariencia está inspirada en una Hola Enfermera de 10-11 años, no así su personalidad.

En fin, esto ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	17. Especial de los FlynnFletcher Parte 1

¡He vuelto por fin! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo, amigos lectores ^^; Pero he tenido muchos problemas de tiempo estos últimos dos meses que no subí nada. Parece que fue hace mil años cuando compartí con ustedes la segunda parte de La Última Tentación de Phineas…

En todo este tiempo muchos de ustedes actualizaron sus fics. Voy a ir dejándoles reviews a todos poco a poco, ya que últimamente he tenido problemas para conectarme a Internet (me están arreglando la compu, y no me dejan usar la otra que tenemos en casa XD) así que no se preocupen si no les comento.

Pero este tiempo me hizo bien, y hoy estoy de vuelta con todo. Luego del traumático último episodio, les contaré como sigue este fic:

Como decidí dividir este fic en sagas (influencia de Dragon Ball Z, jeje) hoy arranco una nueva. La anterior fue la saga "Phinbella y enemigos", la cual, obviamente, tuvo mucho protagonismo del pelirrojo y la vecinita de enfrente y además presenté a quienes serán los malos del fic. Ahora comienza la saga "Hermandad y amistad" en donde los encuentros entre Phin e Isa serán más humorísticos y tendrán varias peleas "amistosas" XD a la vez que Baljeet y Buford protagonizarán dos episodios.

Al final de esta primera parte les mostraré la lista completa de episodios. El que les traigo hoy es nada menos que un especial dedicado sólamente a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, donde el trío más querido de la tv actual protagonizará tres cortos al mejor estilo de lo hermanos Warner y los Tres Chiflados.

"¡Es el especial de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher!", primera parte. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Era un día precioso en el puerto de Danville. El océano estaba calmo y los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher no tuvieron mejor idea que zarpar en el H.M.S. Lindana que habían utilizado el día del naufragio, unos meses atrás.

-Déjame ver-habló Candace-¿Por qué estamos haciendo un viaje sólo entre hermanos?

-Te contaré, hermanita… desde hace varias semanas, hemos estado recibiendo e-mails de protesta y cartas bomba de parte de los fans del programa, ¡porque quieren vernos viviendo aventuras juntos! Pero sin compañía romántica… y bueno, como dirían por ahí, al pueblo lo que es del pueblo, ¿no?

-Además de salvarnos de más cartas bomba…

-Y hemos preparado tres cortitos esta vez, comenzando con un divertido paseo por el océano…

-Así que los tres en altamar… esa rima no está mal.

-¡Y seremos como los grandes tríos de la historia de la comedia, como los Tres Chiflados, los hermanos Warner o Viva, Bravo y Hurra!

-Oye, algo más… ¿recuerdas lo de la "Ayuda-Visión"?

-¡Ah, sí!-exclamó el pelirrojo, y se dirigió al público-Amiguitos, si en cierto momento ven que estamos en peligro de muerte o por lo menos de perder un dedo del pie derecho, podrán ayudarnos apretando la opción más conveniente que aparecerá en la parte inferior de la pantalla de su televisor y/o computador por donde nos estén mirando. Como este es un programa inteligente, podremos detectar su elección… ¿hacemos una prueba, Candace?

-Claro-afirmó ella-A ver… ¿qué creen que los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher haremos a continuación en la siguiente escena?

Y aparecen tres opciones en la parte baja de la pantalla: a) subir al bote y emprender una aventura; b) volver a casa y quedarse mirando la tele todo el día; o c) apagar el televisor y mandar este programa al demonio.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, amigos?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Apagar el televisor y mandar este programa al demonio!-exclamó una multitud de chicos, invitados al estudio por esta ocasión.

Los hermanos se miraron, serios.

-Creo que esta no fue una buena idea…-comentó Phineas-¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Zarparemos de cualquier forma! ¡Arriba todos!

Y, desobedeciendo la orden de los niños, los tres subieron al bote listo para vivir nuevas locuras flotando por el océano.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**¡Es el especial de los Hermanos Flynn-Fletcher!**

**Primera Parte**

"_¡Y ya lo ve, y ya lo ve, para la esponja que lo mira por tevé!"_

**Me mareo en altamar**

El barco donde los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher navegaban pronto se iba acercando a aguas profundas. Fue entonces que Candace decidió detenerse.

-A ver, Phineas, tira el ancla y dime cuál es la profundidad-ordenó.

-A la orden, capitana-asintió su hermano.

Tomó el ancla, la lanzó hacia atrás, golpeando duramente a Ferb en el acto, y luego la envió hacia adelante, hundiéndose así en el agua.

-¡Vamos, Ferb, arriba! Hay que pescar, dormilón-trató de despertarlo el pelirrojo, molesto.

Luego de comprobar que estaban a una buena distancia, los tres, con el peliverde recuperado, lanzaron las cañas y se recostaron en el bote, sombrero de paja mediante cubriéndoles la cara y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe... cuántas gotas de agua hay en el mar?-preguntó inocentemente Phineas.

-Cuéntalas tú, a mí no me molestes...-respondió Candace, mientras leía una revista.

-Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Convencido, el muchacho tomó un gotero y empezó a sacar agua del mar, para luego colocar las gotas en un vaso descartable.

-Una... dos... tres...

Mientras hacía eso, una sombra cubrió a los hermanos. Ferb, el único que había visto el origen de ella, puso cara de preocupación, y trató de avisarle a su hermano.

-Ahora no, Ferb... vas a hacerme perder la cuenta...

Luego, le avisó a Candace.

-Ferb, no molestes, ¿no ves que estoy a punto de leer el secreto de la piel perfecta?

Molesto, se cruzó de brazos, y esperó a que el enorme barco que se acercaba a ellos los engullera mediante una pequeña compuerta en la parte inferior del mismo.

Los tres terminaron dentro de una especie de sótano, donde una pequeña lamparita era la única fuente de luz presente.

-¡Diantres!-se escandalizó Candace-¡Esto es terrible! Me las van a pagar... ¡mi pez se escapó!

Y miró con furia el anzuelo de su caña, el cual ya ni siquiera tenía carnada.

-¡Se acabó el agua del mar!-se sorprendió Phineas, ingenuamente-Quién lo diría, sólo trece gotas...

-Me pregunto dónde estaremos-cuestionó la pelirroja, y se dirigió hacia una figura oscura que estaba junto a ellos-Disculpe, señor... ¿sabe en qué dirección está el mar?

La figura, repentinamente, cayó sobre ellos, más precisamente, sobre la joven mujer.

-¡Atrevido!-chilló ella, y le pegó un cachetazo.

Fue ahí cuando pudieron ver que se trataba de un cadáver.

-¡Ahhhh!-se horrorizaron los hermanos.

-Chicos... creo que no ya no estamos más en el Atlántico...

Entonces, el bote comenzó a elevarse, hasta llegar a la superficie de donde estaban: un enorme barco pirata. Inmediatamente, un enorme tipo, con abundante barba negra y parche en el ojo, apareció.

-¡Pero qué guapoooo!-observó Candace, y se le acercó-¿Estás libre esta noche, muchachito…?

-¡Insolente!-rugió el sujeto, ante lo cual ella se enojó.

-¡Está bien, pero cierre la boca que tiene mal aliento!

-¡Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte!-y se presentó-¡Yo soy el gran pirata!

Tras decir esto, comenzaron a caer truenos detrás de él.

-¿Y?-preguntaron los hermanos, sin sentir temor.

-¡Dije que soy el gran pirata!-bramó nuevamente, enojado.

Los tres ahora estaban jugando a las cartas y bostezando.

-Eh… ¿qué decía?-preguntó Phineas.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡Deberían temerme! Trío de mocosos...

-No, esto es un trío de mocosos-dijo Ferb, y le mostró una foto de los Jonas Brothers metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

-Y tenemos nombres...-y ambos varones dijeron a dúo:-¡somos los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher!

-Y la hermana Flynn-Fletcher... ¿tú quién eres, guapo?

-Soy el temido pirata barbudo de los siete mares... ¡el gran capitán Galarga!

Otra vez, los tres se quedaron mirando, esta vez entre ellos. Ninguno podía aguantar la tentación de decirlo… y claro, Phin, el más pequeño, tuvo que abrir la bocota…

-¿Su nombre es Elber?-le preguntó, risotada mediante.

-¡Phineas!-se enojó su hermana, y le dio un coscorrón-¡Grosero!

-¿Ah, sí?-y respondió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, mientras ella la seguía con la mirada y terminaba mareándose.

Tras esto, ella intentó hacerle piquete de ojos, pero él se cubrió con la mano.

-Ja, ja, te gané…

Pero habló de más, porque la muchacha ya le había estirado la narizota con su mano, para luego soltarla y mandar a su hermano a volar. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Ferb, quien además, sin razón alguna, sacaba de su caja de herramientas un serrucho.

-¡Muy bien, ya basta!-se enojó el pirata, sujetando a los Flynn para que no pelearan más-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó a Ferb.

-¡No diga eso!-se enfureció Phineas, haciéndole piquete de ojos.

-¡Auch!-gritó el pirata, soltándolos.

-¡Auch!-gritaron los pelirrojos, al caer.

Entonces, la cámara apuntó a Ferb, distraído. El peliverde entonces se dio cuenta que debía actuar, y se golpeó a propósito un dedo con su martillo.

-Auch-dijo, simplemente.

Harto, el sujeto levantó a los Flynn y los colocó a un costado del barco, junto a la temible plancha, para luego desenvainar su cimitarra.

-¡Heyheyheyhey!-chilló Phineas, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Don Ramón-¿Qué está haciendo, señor?

-Esto se lo merecen por no tomarme en serio, par de granujas-bramó, furioso-Ahora saltarán por la plancha y se convertirán en alimento para los tiburones.

-Creo que debimos hacerle caso a los niños y haber mandado este programa al demonio…-comentó Candace.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y los vieron. Dos tiburones tenían la cabeza fuera del agua con cubiertos en las aletas y una mesa flotante entre ellos. Estaban listos para comer.

-¡Espere, espere, por favor!-pidió el chico, mirando a la pantalla-Es el momento… amigos televidentes, es su turno ahora… ¿qué debemos hacer? Ha llegado el momento de la "Ayuda-Visión"…

Y aparecieron tres opciones en la pantalla: a) saltar al vacío; b) enfrentarse al pirata; o c) apagar el televisor y mandar este programa al demonio.

-Bien, los resultados son…

Y quedó la tercera opción con el 100% de los votos.

-Será mejor que saques esa opción para la próxima-le dijo Candace.

-Ni hablar. La "Ayuda-Visión" no sirve para nada… le pediré a Dan que la saque…

-¡Ahora salten, caramba!-se impacientó el malvado.

-¡No, por favor!-gritó la chica-¡Soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir!

-¡Tenga piedad, señor!-siguió su hermanito, mostrándole un montón de fotos-Tenemos familia y una abuelita muy enferma a la cual mantener…

-Los escucho-dijo el tipo, aparentemente interesado.

-Yo tengo un novio muy flacucho que está solo en el mundo…-habló la pelirroja-Y mi hermano apenas puede dar de comer a su mandona noviecita…

-Sí… ¡oye! ¿Cómo que "mandona"?-se enojó.

-Acéptalo, eres un dominado.

-¡Ya basta!-rogó el pirata, quien, increíblemente, estaba llorando-Está bien, no los mataré… ¡pero deberán trabajar en mi barco y hacer lo que les diga!

-¿Qué, no tiene tripulación?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Me abandonaron… aún no entiendo la razón por la cual lo hicieron…

-Entiendo…-susurró la adolescente, y le susurró a su hermano-No los culpo, el aliento de ese tipo es horrible…

-¡Muy bien, par de granujas!-rugió Galarga-¡A trabajar!

-¡Sí, señor!-gritaron los Flynn, y al momento se vistieron de marineros.

-Oigan… ¿ustedes no eran tres? ¿Dónde está el cabeza cuadrada…?

Se dio vuelta, y pudo ver a Ferb agregando al barco lo que parecía ser… ¿un lavabo?

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el sujeto, enojándose de nuevo-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, mocoso?

-Parece que acaba de construirle un lavabo para usted, señor-respondió Phineas.

-Eso es ridículo. Este barco es tan viejo que no tiene tuberías internas, y la única fuente de agua es un tanque que está en el sótano…

El peliverde, sin embargo, no lo escuchó y abrió la canilla, ante lo cual comenzó a salir agua de ella.

-¡Reitero que esto es ridículo!-se sorprendió-¡Irás a la plancha por arruinar mi barco!

-Y si quiere le agrego un jacuzzi en el baño-ofreció el casi adolescente.

-¡Trato hecho!-se convenció el pirata-Y ustedes dos, sabandijas, ¡hagan algo bueno y preparen mi almuerzo!

-¡Sí, señor!-obedecieron, y cada uno fue en una dirección opuesta, provocando un doble choque entre ambos-¡Auch…!

-¡Yaaaa!

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Galarga se encontraba en la cubierta, sentando en una silla y leyendo un menú. La mesa estaba bien decorada y los hermanos, mientras tanto, le preparaban la comida. Ferb seguía arreglando las cañerías.

-¡Quiero comeeer!-exclamó el pirata.

-¡Ya va!-le contestó Candace-Argh, que tipo molesto.

-Oh, descuida, Candace-la consoló Phineas-Creo que este empleo es mejor que cuando le tuvimos que dar de comer a Pie Grande.

-¡Cierto! Y tal vez nos pague una buena suma… los 5 dólares que nos paga el Vaticano por cada día que pasa sin que encuentren el Santo Grial que escondimos no nos sirven…

-¿Sabes? Un día de estos deberíamos sacarlo de la fosa de las Marianas, seguro nos darían más por devolverlo.

-Y en el camino esconder a la Mona Lisa…

-¡Apresúrense, par de ineptos!-rugió el capitán, hambriento.

Ambos hermanos se miraron.

-¿La vamos a esconder?-preguntó Phin.

-Oh, sí. Pero primero démosle de comer al gordo.

-¡Te oí!

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el peliverde se encontraba en el sótano del barco, colocando las tuberías para el jacuzzi. Iba bastante bien, pero, de repente, sucedió algo: mientras estudiaba los planos con su bolígrafo en la mano, estiró la otra para alcanzar su llave francesa… pero claro, la luz de la lamparita no era suficiente y estaba tan oscuro que terminó agarrando el cráneo del cadáver que habían encontrado hacía unos minutos.

Ferb pegó un grito de horror, y rayó sin querer los planos con la lapicera, tachando en el proceso algunos datos importantes. Al ver lo que había hecho, se desesperó, pero luego decidió utilizar su intuición y siguió trabajando.

* * *

-¡Dos huevos fritos y tocino para nuestro querido capitán!-exclamó la chica, con el plato en la mano.

-¡Ya era hora!-bramó el sujeto, un poco más conforme-¡Ven rápido, que me muero de hambre!

-¡Enterado!-y comenzó a correr.

-¡Candace!-le gritó su hermano-¡No corras, recuerda que el barco se mueve!

-¿Qué el barco se… qué?-preguntó, pero ya era tarde…

El balanceo del navío provocó que el plato se escapara de la mano de la mayor de los Flynn-Fletcher y saliera volando directamente a la cara del tipo, el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitar el choque.

Los dos pelirrojos se acercaron, preocupados.

-¿Crees que esté molesto?-preguntó Phineas.

-Vamos a ver…

Ella le sacó el plato de la cara, y así ambos vieron como los huevos y el tocino formaban una carita sonriente en el rostro del amargado pirata.

-¡Oh, pero si está feliz!-se alegraron.

Enfurecido, Galarga se sacó la comida de la cara y dejó ver su malvada pinta nuevamente, ante la sorpresa de sus súbditos.

-Cielos, qué bipolar es este tipo-observó el chico.

-¡Suficiente!-rugió-Ahora sí irán a la plancha…

-¡No!-exclamaron ambos, rogándole de rodillas.

-¿Qué será de nuestra abuelita?-le cuestionó la adolescente.

-¡Pues debieron pensarlo mejor antes de ofender al gran capitán Galarga!

Una vez más, el menor estalló en una carcajada que puso de mal humor a su hermana.

-¡Te dije que no seas grose…!-pero, de repente, se detuvo-Oye… ¡sí es gracioso!

Y se puso a reír con él, haciendo enfurecer aún más al capitán, quien sacó su cimitarra para acabar con ellos.

-¡Me las pagarán, par de granujas!

Y los atacó con el arma, dejándolos sin cabeza. Afortunadamente, no la habían perdido sino que la habían escondido rápidamente dentro de sus remeras, como una caricatura retro. Ambos las sacaron nuevamente afuera y trataron de huir, pero el malvado los atrapó.

-¡Suéltenos!-ordenó Phineas.

-Ahora verán lo que les espera…

Y los llevó a una extraña puerta, de donde provenían extraños y temibles sonidos.

-En ese cuarto se encuentra el peor castigo que ha conocido la humanidad…

-¿Dragon Ball Evolution?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Peor!-y abrió la puerta-¡Escuchar a Justin Bieber hasta morir!

Y pudieron ver al rubio niñato cantando "Baby" y tratando de tocar una guitarra.

-¡AHHHH!-gritaron horrorizados.

Y, con todas sus fuerzas, huyeron despavoridos de las garras del tipo, quien, por el impulso, terminó cayendo dentro de la habitación.

-¡Ahora verán!-exclamó, mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Baby, baby, baby, oooh…

-¡Tú cállate!

Y, censura mediante, vemos la parte de afuera de la habitación mientras oímos un tiro, sangre escurriéndose por debajo de la puerta, y, luego, al capitán saliendo victorioso de allí.

-¡Vengan aquí!-les gritó a los hermanos, que ya habían tomado ventaja.

No podían abandonar a Ferb, así que decidieron bajar a sótano para avisarle. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar, notaron que el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-se escandalizó la pelirroja-¡Ferb!

Y se reunieron con él, quien les mostró el plano con las tachaduras.

-Oh, con razón-observó Phin-Con las tuberías mal colocadas, este barquito no durará mucho… ¡estamos en problemas!

-Ah, otro objetivo cumplido…-festejó Candace, y tachó "Atrapar a mis hermanos" de una lista que guardaba en el bolsillo de su falda.

-¿Por qué quieres tirotear a Jamie Kellner?-preguntó su hermanito, observando la lista.

-Él sabe lo que hizo.

De repente, el capitán se hizo presente, cosa que hizo gritar a los tres.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?-aulló, al borde de un ataque de presión-¡Me las pagarán, ustedes tres!

Ahora la cosa era también con Ferb. Pero, de repente, el pelirrojo pasó al frente y lo enfrentó:

-Está bien, señor de nombre gracioso… puede asesinar al trío más cómico de la televisión actual simplemente por burlarse de sus defectos, pero hay algo que nunca podrá asesinar… ¡nuestro…! ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Algo insólito provocó que se detuviera: en la parte baja de la pantalla, apareció un banner de publicidad que decía "A continuación: Pecezuelos".

-¿Qué #$%& es esto?-se enojó Candace, al ver a tres pescados interfiriendo con la transmisión del show.

-Creo que hemos olvidado el hecho de que aún estamos en Disney Channel…-observó Ferb.

-¿Todavía está esto al aire? Vamos chicos, son tres y nosotros tres…

Y, mientras el pirata miraba distraído su reloj de arena, cada hermano le pegó un empujoncito a cada pescado, echándolos de la pantalla.

-En fin, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí…-recordó el menor-¡Lo que nunca podrá asesinar es…!

-¡Ya basta!-lo interrumpió-Si hay algo que odio es tener que retrasar mis crímenes… ¡así que prepárense, trío de granujas!

-¿Por qué repite tanto "granuja"?

-¡Qué te importa!

Era el fin. Galarga levantó su cimitarra y se preparó para matarlos, mientras los hermanos se abrazaban, sabiendo lo que les esperaba…

-Como quisiera tener la "Ayuda-Visión" ahora…-se lamentó el cabeza de triángulo.

En eso, el pirata sintió algo que provenía desde arriba. Levantó la cabeza, y vio sorprendido como la lamparita se llenaba de agua. Claro: el peliverde había cambiado las tuberías de lugar y todo el barco ahora estaba patas para arriba, llenándose de agua por todas partes.

-¿Qué sucede…?-alcanzó a preguntar.

No pudo decir más. El foco se llenó completamente y, al mismo tiempo, una enorme cantidad de agua desplomó el techo del sótano, provocando que las tablas de madera del mismo aplastaran al capitán e inundaran completamente el lugar. Todo esto llevándose consigo a los hermanos, que hacían lo posible por flotar.

-Tranquilos, hermanos-los reunió Phineas-Podremos salir de aquí mientras tengamos unos remos.

-¡Pero el bote quedó destruido por el desplome!-se lamentó Candace-¡Nos comerán los tiburones!

-Oh, no hay problema… recuerda que siempre hay una alternativa para todo…

* * *

El barco pirata finalmente se hundió, pero los Flynn-Fletcher ya habían partido rumbo al puerto de Danville.

-¿Lo ven?-se agrandó el pelirrojo-¡Les dije que era una buena idea!

-Y… ¿llegaremos pronto al puerto?-preguntó su hermana.

-Eso depende de la velocidad que alcancemos… pero con Ferb remando solo no basta… ¡vamos, capitán! ¡Reme más!

-¿Sabes que tengo problemas aquí abajo, verdad?-se enojó el sujeto.

Galarga había quedado totalmente compactado por las maderas que lo aplastaron, por lo cual los hermanos no tuvieron problema en utilizar su cuerpo como balsa. Pero claro, el pirata no podía ayudar mucho, teniendo que ahuyentar a los tiburones con su pata de palo como única arma.

-Bueno… creo que esto es mejor que oír a Justin, ¿no?-preguntó, mientras desaparecían en el horizonte.

* * *

**_Hechos de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher:_**

_Cuando Dios creó el universo, Phineas y Ferb ya estaban construyendo una montaña rusa._

_La bruja mala mira el espejo y siente envidia de Blancanieves. Blancanieves mira el espejo y siente envidia de Candace._

_Ferb puede contar hasta el infinito… parado._

_Una persona le dijo a Phineas que era imposible dar la vuelta al mundo en un día. Ahora, esa persona tendrá que tragarse sus propias palabras por el resto de su vida._

* * *

**Chifladísimos**

Nuestra aventura transcurre en 1946: una plácida mañana de otoño en blanco y negro en la cual los hermanitos Flynn-Fletcher dormían juntos en la única cama que había en su maltrecha casa.

-Croooonk…-roncaba Phineas.

-Ffffff…-roncaba Candace.

-Pipipipipi…-roncaba Ferb.

Los tres eran pobres y no tenían experiencia en nada, pero todos los días trataban de buscar un trabajo. En eso, sonó el despertador, asustando al trío y generando un gran revoltijo de pijamas, pies y plumas del colchón producido por ellos, quienes trataban de escapar de las sábanas pero cada vez se enredaban más en ellas.

Al final la frágil cama terminó rompiéndose, y con los hermanos en el suelo.

-¡Par de lelos!-se enojó la adolescente, dándole un coscorrón a cada uno en la cabeza.

Durante el desayuno, que consistía en una miserable ración de leche, pan y galletas de agua, la mayor hojeaba con desesperación el diario matutino, buscando un empleo para los tres que pudiera darles un mejor futuro.

-¿Nada aún, hermanita?-preguntó el chico, preocupado.

-No, Phineas… a este paso no tendremos dinero ni para pagar nuestras propias tumbas…

-Será mejor que vaya comprando una pala para cavar la mía…

-No seas idiota, ni siquiera hay dinero para hacernos un desayuno decente, ¿y tú quieres comprar una pala? Aún me pregunto cómo sobrevivimos a la Segunda Guerra Mundial… ¿cómo puede ser que seamos pobres en el país de la abundancia?

-Y aquí es donde nace la frase "Sólo pasa en Norteamérica"-le dijo Phineas a la audiencia.

En eso, el peliverde se levantó de la mesa rumbo al baño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Ferb?-preguntó su hermano.

El preadolescente, sin voltearse, levantó las manos, como indicando que se las iba a lavar, y se metió en el sanitario, justo cuando Candace observó algo en el diario.

-Escucha esto, Phineas-y leyó-Trabajo de sólo cuatro horas al día: recepción en nuestro negocio de lavarropa, ¡paga de cincuenta dólares al día! No se necesita experiencia. Calle Elm 123. MUAHAHAHA.

-¿MUAHAHAHA?-se sorprendió Phin.

-Tal vez sea la localidad… aunque hay una calle Elm aquí en Danville. ¿Y si probamos?

-¡Vale la pena el intento!-se emocionó el chico-¡Vamos allá!

Justo ahí, Ferb salió del baño.

-Te lavaste las manos, ¿verdad, Ferb?-preguntó Candace.

-Eh… seh-mintió.

-¡Bien!-se convenció inocentemente su hermano menor-Vístete que saldremos a buscar trabajo, parece que al fin hemos encontrado uno…

Se levantaron de la mesa y se sacaron el pijama. Al tener sus trajes debajo, no necesitaron cambiarse para salir.

* * *

Ya en el centro de Danville, los tres caminaron hasta llegar al sitio indicado por el periódico local.

-Aquí es-observó Candace, y golpeó a la puerta-Calle Elm, 123. Lavandería "Adolf"…

-Ese nombre no me cae bien, mejor me voy…-dijo Phineas, y se dio vuelta.

La pelirroja lo sujetó de la camisa y lo trajo de vuelta, para luego golpearle la punta de la nariz.

-Sólo es un nombre, ¿acaso crees que va a estar lleno de nazis…?

Y les abrieron la puerta.

-Pasen, sean bienvenidos a mi lavanderrría…-dijo un hombre de sospechoso acento y sospechoso bigote.

Los tres entraron, y quedaron con la boca por el piso. Todo el negocio estaba completamente cubierto de letreros antisemitas, fotos de Hitler, banderines, esvásticas y demás marketing de la derrotada Alemania nazi.

-#$%\&-insultó la adolescente-Como me alegra no ser ni haber sido judía…

Ferb le pegó un codazo, enojado, y le señaló a Phineas, quien había empezado a lagrimear.

-Oh, lo siento, hermano…-se disculpó Candace-por tu esposa y tu suegra…

-¡Ya es tarde!-se enojó y le hizo piquete de ojos.

-¡Auch! ¿Ves esto?-y le señaló el puño. Phineas le golpeó la mano, y ella hizo girar el brazo dándole un coscorrón.

-¡Ouh, ouh!-se quejó el menor-Oye, ¿no iremos a tomar el empleo, verdad?

-Bueno, nuestro futuro depende del empleo más próximo que podamos tomar, y no veo otro a la vista… pero no sé qué hacer… ¿qué haría el abuelo…?

Y se imaginó al abuelo de los tres, gritándoles: "¡Púdranse en el infierno, mentecatos!".

-Ay, el abuelito era taaan comprensivo…-lo recordó ella, emocionada-Está bien, trabajaremos aquí.

Se dirigieron donde estaba el hombre que les abrió y le contaron por qué estaban allí.

-Ah, excelente… perrro puedo darrrles algo mejorrr… firrrmen este contrrrato y el lugarrr serrrá suyo… ¡grrratis!

-¿En serio?-el corazón de Phineas estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Clarrrro! Y todo lo que ganen serrrá para ustedes…

-Vaya, al parecer los alemanes no son tan malos como creía…-dijo Candace y, sin pensarlo dos veces, puso su firma en el papel. Sus hermanos repitieron la acción.

-Han hecho un negocio excelente…-dijo el dueño-Ahorrra, si me perrrmiten… ¡Juajujuaju!

Y salió despedido del negocio riendo como loco y pegando saltos por toda la calle al mejor estilo del primer pato Lucas.

-Oh, parece que está contento-observó Phin.

-Es un idiota, nos regaló toda una lavandería para nosotros… hermanos, ayúdenme a sacar todas estas porquerías nazis… ¡al fin saldremos de la ruina y tendremos para comer!

Pero, ni bien dijo eso, se escuchó una sirena. La policía se acercaba cada vez más con un carro y dos tranvías para confiscar cierto negocio que todos conocemos...

-¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?-se escandalizó la pelirroja.

Sus hermanos miraron por la ventana, y se les paró el pelo del susto.

-Ca... Candace... viene la policía... hacia acá...

-¿Qué?

Los hombres de la policía de Danville abrieron la puerta con todo, e invadieron el local de los hermanos.

-¡Policía!-rugió uno de ellos-¿Es esta la lavandería "Adolf"?

-¿Qué, no sabe leer?-se burló Candace-Claro que sí…

-¡Ahí están!-los señaló, de repente, el anterior dueño del local-¡Los nazis de los que les hablé!

Los Flynn-Fletcher no lo podían creer: el sujeto los había engañado para evadir a la policía por su condición de seguidor de Hitler.

-¡No!-exclamó Phin-Es un error… usted nos hizo firmar para darnos este local… ¡el nazi es usted!

-¿Cómo te atrrreves a acusarrrme, niño?-se defendió el sujeto.

-¿Son ustedes los dueños o no?-se enojó el policía.

-Pues sí, pero…

-Entonces, tendrán que acompañarme…

-¡Pues intente atraparnos! ¡Vamos, hermanos!

Y, ante el grito de la mayor, los tres salieron corriendo hacia la ventana y saltaron a través de ella, rompiendo el vidrio en el proceso. Cada uno terminó aterrizando en el lomo de una vaca, las cuales se volvieron locas y comenzaron a huir despavoridas.

-¡Yahoo!-exclamó Phineas-¿Por qué estamos cabalgando vacas, hermanos?

-Es 1946, Phineas, cualquier cosa puede suceder en cortometrajes como este…

Y así siguieron hasta que, dos cuadras después, terminaron cayendo, imposibilitados de seguir controlando a los animales. Pero lo peor llegó cuando, al recuperarse, pudieron ver varios autos de la policía acercándose.

-Ahora que lo pienso-comentó Ferb-hubiera sido mucho mejor si en vez de firmar el contrato denunciábamos el lugar a la policía por ser nazi y cobrábamos recompensa por ello…

-Ah, pero qué inteligente, ¡por qué no se te ocurrió hace veinte minutos!-se encolerizó su hermana, y se preparó para golpearlo.

-¡Espera, espera, hermana!-lo detuvo el pelirrojo-Usa esto…

Y le dio un peine.

-Oh, muchas gracias, hermanito…-y peinó al peliverde, para luego sí darle un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué tal si nos escondemos en ese hospital?-sugirió el menor.

-Vale la pena intentarlo, ¡corramos!

* * *

En el Hospital General de Danville, cuyo frente tenía un cartel que decía "Ahora con clínica para adictos", los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher ahora se encontraban escondidos en la cafetería y vestidos de doctores.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó la adolescente, inquieta-Somos prófugos, dueños de una lavandería nazi y no tenemos ni un centavo…

-Tranquila, hermana… seremos doctores en el hospital de Danville, ¿no lo ves?-respondió Phineas.

-Lo sé, no soy ciega, lombriz… ¡pero unas estúpidas batas no nos darán la habilidad de curar!

-Pero sí pondremos este hospital patas para arriba con nuestras locuras…

-Argh, por favor… ¿para qué vamos a hacer un segmento con humor de hospital cuando todos saben que vamos a terminar paseando por los pasillos en una camilla como barco a vela?

-Y con lo del barco volveríamos a la primera parte…-observó Ferb.

-¡Hey! ¿Y si hacemos la primera parte de nuevo?-cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro que no!-lo retó su hermana-No le hemos pagado a Galarga y si lo llegamos a encontrar nos reclamará el dinero.

En eso, el altavoz del hospital los llamó, para sorpresa de los tres:

-Doctor Flynn, doctor Fletcher, doctora Flynn, preséntense en la sala 3 del primer piso…

-¡Hey!-exclamó Phineas-¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí aunque ni estemos contratados…? Ah, sí… es 1946, ¿verdad?

-Ya vas entendiendo… ¡vamos, inútiles!-y los arrastró de las orejas a ambos.

Y entraron a la sala número 3, encontrándose así con su primer paciente.

-¡Holaaa enfermeee…!-se apresuraron a cantar Phineas y Ferb al ver de espaldas a la asistente que tenían.

Pero se detuvieron cuando esta se dio vuelta y vieron que no era tan hermosa como ellos creían… honestamente, era fea con f de foca…

-Hombres…-se quejó Candace, y se acercó a la enfermera-¿Qué tiene este paciente?

-No ha podido dormir en dos semanas, dice que si se duerme Mussolini lo visita en sus sueños e intenta asesinarlo…

-¡Él vendrá de la muerte y nos matará a todos!-exclamó el tipo, prácticamente traumado.

-Seh, seh, claro... ¿ya ha probado con anestésicos?

-Sí…

-¿Cantándole?

-Sí…

-¿Con libros de Crepúsculo?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que me temía… Phineas, pásame el martillo…

-¿Martillo?-preguntó el paciente, justo antes de que la pelirroja le hiciera bolsa la cabeza de un buen porrazo.

Ante la sorpresa de los otros tres, el hombre perdió el conocimiento y, finalmente, pudo descansar.

-Wow, naciste para esto, hermanita-la alabó el pelirrojo.

-Obviamente… vamos, quiero otro desafío…

-Este señor, en cambio, no ha podido despertar de su coma en tres meses…-la señora se dirigió hacia la camilla contigua-la familia incluso está pensando en desconectarlo…

-Pan comido para la hermana Flynn-Fletcher… no se preocupe, señor, lo curaremos en santiamén… oh, #$%&, ¿otra vez ustedes?

Y, para sorpresa general, Milo, Bea y Oscar se metieron otra vez en la programación.

-Maldita sea, ¿quieren guerra? ¡Tendrán guerra, pescados malolientes!

Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher se armaron hasta los dientes y comenzaron a darse una golpiza con el trío de peces, ante la mirada incrédula de la enfermera. Finalmente, y luego de un rato, los invasores huyeron despavoridos del programa. Pero Candace no parecía estar contenta…

-Volverán…-comentó, seria-a este programa sólo le queda una parte…

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Podrán los chicos hacer un buen trabajo en el hospital? ¿Seguirán invadiendo la programación los de Pecezuelos? ¿Habrá menos cartas bomba después de la emisión de este episodio? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte, ¡no se la pierdan!**

Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron:

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Como te comenté hace un tiempo, me encantó tu historia :) pero no, la mención de Sailor Moon fue algo al azar, como bien pude haber puesto Dragon Ball o Digimon, por ejemplo XD

**chico-escudo: (review 1) **tendré esas reglas en cuenta para el futuro XD pronto habrá otro duelo en la escuela de Danville, pero será diferente. Ah, gracias por la aclaración sobre Teresa, se ve que no la pasaron en Argentina.

**(review 2) **¿Cuál sueño? ¿El de "La Película"? Pues sólo fue un chiste pasajero, no creo volver a incluir referencias a ello en el futuro.

**ragGManonimo: **Te agradezco mucho, y qué bueno que te terminó gustando. Melissa seguirá apareciendo, por desgracia XD Gracias por el dato, leeré tus fics ahora que estoy de vacaciones ;) Por cierto, ¡felicidades al Barcelona por su gran victoria de hoy! :D

**Agatalapinguina: **Bueno, creo que ya hablamos del review, cualquier cosa sabes que estoy disponible para hablar de lo que quieras :)

**Ayulen-Musiix: **Gusto en conocerte! Me alegra que mis fics te gusten. No fue un Philissa, por suerte, pero la desgraciada volverá muy pronto XD y con Richard a su lado.

**Artemis The Cat 1986: **nunca leí esa parte con Robot Riot de fondo, debe sonar bien XD No hay drama, comentá lo que quieras que a Meli le gusta. Y nooo, quedate tranqui que no escucha a Justin, sólo lo vio para reírse… el problema es que lo terminó traumando, eso ni él lo sabía XD

**DinkyLinkyGirl: **Sí, por suerte todo volvió a ser como antes. Pero estás en lo cierto, serán el nuevo dúo del mal XD

**Niiary: **no, de hecho, tienes razón. Había mucho contenido Phinbella en los episodios anteriores, y estoy seguro que empalagué a más de uno con eso XD de ahora en más no habrá cursilerías hasta la saga final.

**xXPlayGuyXx: **Pues bienvenido, y gusto en conocerte también a ti : ) Estoy pensando en reencontrar a Ferb y Vanessa con Perry, tal vez suceda dentro de unos capítulos. Y NO, por favor, no quiero que mi fic aparezca en el horario estelar de Cosmopolitan televisión XDDD

Y también a todos los que siguen mi fic a pesar de lo mucho que tarda este vago en escribir los episodios XDD

En fin, aquí les dejo la lista de episodios de la segunda saga de mi fic:

_1) __¡Es el especial de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher!_

_2) __Richard y Melissa_

_3) __Malos Muchachos_

_4) __Los Súper Fuertes hermanos Flynn-Fletcher_

_5) __Camino a la India_

_6) __Flash Johnson_

(La programación puede estar sujeta a cambios, así que no confíen mucho en lo que acaban de ver)

Por hoy es todo. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	18. Especial de los FlynnFletcher Parte 2

¡Holaaaa! Ha pasado tiempo, muchachos... la verdad que cada vez me estoy volviendo más vago y lento para actualizar este fic...

No, hablando en serio, creo personalmente que este fic ya ha durado demasiado. Por eso voy a comprometerme a terminarlo antes de fin de año, aunque tenga la universidad por delante.

Hoy les traigo la continuación del especial dedicado a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, que incluye la segunda parte de "Chifladísimos", más hechos de este trío, y el último sketch, "Plan 10 del espacio exterior", en donde volverá a aparecer cierto villano del espacio.

A ver si pueden detectar las parodias y referencias de este episodio. Sin más preámbulos, aquí está, aquí la tienen, la segunda parte de este disparatado y aburrido episodio lleno de violencia sin sentido y chistes malos. EquisDe, EquisDe (_Feel Like a Sir..._).

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**¡Es el especial de los Hermanos Flynn-Fletcher!**

**Segunda Parte**

_ "¡Bob esponja, Bob Esponja, qué amargado se te ve, cuatro años te ganamos, en el rating de tevé!"_

**Chifladísimos – Parte 2**

-Atención, ciudadanos de Danville-anunció un locutor en la radio-Tengan mucho cuidado. Tres hermanos conocidos como "Los nazis Flynn-Fletcher y la hermana Flynn-Fletcher" andan sueltos por el centro de la ciudad. Dos son pelirrojos y uno peliverde. Están armados y ya han asesinado a diez personas. Más detalles a continuación, ahora seguimos con la transmisión en vivo del premio Nobel.

De regreso en el Hospital General de Danville, los hermanos iban de sala en sala para tratar a los enfermos. De alguna forma, y a pesar de no saber absolutamente nada de medicina, siempre se les ocurría algo para solucionar los problemas… o para empeorarlos, claro.

-¿Cómo dice que se llama usted?-le preguntó Candace a un paciente.

-¡Ya le he dicho que soy Harry S. Truman!-le gritó el presidente, tratando de salir de la cama-¡Y me siento bien!

-Cierre la boca y descanse, que por algo lo han traído a este lugar, ¿no?

-¡Jovencita, tengo trabajo que hacer!

-¿No ha arrojado suficientes bombas atómicas aún? Y, por cierto, ¿qué significa la S…?

-¡Eso no te…!

De repente, y mientras atendían a Truman, un ser orejudo se apareció frente a ellos, vistiendo harapos y con una enorme cara de preocupación, cayendo sobre el presidente y dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Harry Potter corre peligro!-exclamó-¡Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts!

-Ay, por amor de…-se avergonzó Candace, dándose un golpe en el rostro-¡Dobby, tu película autobiográfica se filma en el estudio tres! Acá al lado…

-¡Diablos! Me equivoqué otra vez…

Se bajó de la cama donde había aparecido y se dispuso a irse, pero luego se volteó:

-Pero ustedes, chicos… tengan cuidados… antes de aparecer, pude ver que la policía ya había entrado al hospital y los está buscando…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!-chilló Phineas, asustado.

-¡Calma!-trató de detenerlo su hermana-Pero, en serio… ¿qué haremos ahora?

-Ustedes conocen la respuesta…-les comentó el elfo-es lo que el público ha estado pidiendo desde el principio de este sketch…

-Oh, rayos, ¿tendremos que usar de nuevo la "Ayuda-Visión"?

-Claro que no, hermana-dijo el pelirrojo-Es algo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo…

Y, por fin, salieron a toda máquina de la sala "navegando" por los pasillos en una camilla como barco a vela.

-A la hora del humor, siempre se vuelve a la vieja escuela-habló Ferb.

Así siguieron su camino, bajando escaleras y tratando de esquivar a cuanto enfermero y/o doctor se apareciera, aunque la mayoría de las veces con trágicos resultados para los pobres transeúntes de los pasillos.

En cierto momento, apareció la policía frente a ellos.

-¡Son los hermanos nazis!-exclamó un oficial-¡Atrápenlos!

-¡Abran canchaaaa!-exclamó Phineas.

La camilla iba tan rápido que ningún policía pudo detenerlos, así que los terminaron atropellando y dejándolos aplastados en el piso.

-Ouch-Candace miró hacia atrás para ver lo que habían hecho-¿cuáles son los cargos por aplastar a todo un cuartel?

-Ni idea, pero más de diez años nos van a dar seguro…-se lamentó el chico de cabeza triangular.

El improvisado vehículo salió del hospital, y comenzó a andar como loco y fuera de control por la avenida principal. Moviendo la sábana de un lado a otro, los hermanos siguieron esquivando, esta vez, a los autos que se les acercaban y amenazaban su vida. Ah, y también a los famosos que pasaban.

-¡Cuidado, es Marilyn Monroe!-la señaló la hermana Flynn-Fletcher.

-¡Holaaa enfermeeeeraaaa!-cantaron Phineas y Ferb.

Al esquivarla, generaron una fuerte corriente de aire que le levantó la falda muy lentamente, mientras ella trataba de taparse. Mientras, el trío proseguía su camino.

-¡Nos vamos a matar!-se desesperó la pelirroja-¡Tenemos que detener este barco!

-Camilla…-la corrigió el peliverde.

-¡Lo que sea…! ¡Oh, no, la tienda de disfraces!

Esa pequeña distracción provocó que el choque contra el mencionado negocio fuera inevitable, pero, increíblemente, la cosa siguió avanzando por el lugar chocándose con los trajes, disfrazando a los chicos de obreros, astronautas, gorilas, farmacéuticos que intentan conquistar áreas limítrofes, y exterminadores.

Finalmente, la camilla se estrelló contra la pared que estaba debajo de una ventana, y el trío salió despedido a través de ella, chocándose con la puerta de una enorme mansión. El ruido llamó la atención de la dueña de la casa, que salió a ver qué pasaba.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Guerra otra vez? ¿Tan pronto…?

Y vio a los hermanitos en el suelo.

-¡Oh, al fin llegaron!-exclamó contenta, y los metió adentro del lugar, para confusión de los tres.

-Oiga, oiga, ¿qué hace?-se escandalizó Candace-¡Auxilio, policía, esta vieja nos secuestra!

-No creo que nos sirva de mucho llamar a la poli, Candace…-le recordó el menor.

El trío se resignó a entrar, esperando que la señora los reconociera… pero, afortunadamente, no fue así.

-¡Al fin han llegado los exterminadores que ordené! Por favor, pasen por aquí, ahora les contaré todo…

-¿Exterminadores?-se preguntó la pelirroja-¿Esta vieja está borracha o qué?

-¡Candace, mira nuestra ropa…!-exclamó Phin, sorprendido-¿Qué nos pasó? Me parece que los que nos emborrachamos fuimos nosotros…

-¡Ya sé! Debimos habernos metido en estos ridículos trajes cuando nos chocamos con la tienda de disfraces… bueno, creo que la suerte está de nuestro lado hoy, hermanos…

-Si a todo lo que nos pasó llamas suerte...

Ambos siguieron a la señora, quien ya había comenzado a contarles lo que pasaba.

-… y con la plaga de cucarachas que hay hoy por hoy, he estado muy preocupada por la fiesta que se hará aquí dentro de pocos minutos… de hecho, ya han llegado algunos invitados… así que lo único que les pido es que maten a todas las cucarachas que encuentren aquí… no creo que sean muchas, pero si pueden mantenerlas alejadas hasta que termine la fiesta, les daré una gran recompensa…

-¿En serio?-preguntaron los tres al unísono, felices.

Y pasaron a la sala principal, donde unos señores de la alta sociedad escuchaban la transmisión en vivo del Nobel.

-Y yo digo que el Nobel de Química lo ganará Sumner… no ese incompetente de Northdrop…-dijo uno de los hombres.

-¡Ya le dije que Stanley será el gran ganador!-le contestó otro.

-Van a ganar los tres, acuérdense…-les aguó la fiesta Candace, mientras pasaba.

Los tipos la miraron de forma divertida.

-¡Juas!-rió uno-¿Qué dices, jovencita? ¿Qué habrá un triple empate?

-… ¡y así, damas y caballeros, parece que hay un triple empate en el Nobel de Química!

Mientras a los sujetos se les caía la mandíbula de sorpresa, los hermanos conversaban.

-Oye hermana, ya que estamos en 1946, ¿por qué no vamos a pedirle un autógrafo a H. G. Wells antes de que se muera?

-Nah, mejor busquemos a Kennedy y digámosle que lo van a matar en el '63… vamos, hermanos, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad. ¡Huiremos de la policía y ganaremos dinero…!

-¡Atrápenla!-exclamó uno de los hombres de antes-¡Es bruja!

Y salieron a perseguirla con dos viejos rifles de perdigones.

-¡Ahh! Les encargo a las cucarachas, hermanos…-dijo la pelirroja, y comenzó a correr por toda la casa, tratando de huir de los cazadores de brujas.

Phineas y Ferb se quedaron mirando la escena un buen rato, atónitos, hasta que el cabeza de triángulo volvió en sí y corrieron a salvarla.

-¡Auxilio!-gritó la chica-¡No quiero morir, quiero llegar a conocer el siglo XXI!

Entonces, se dio lugar a una loca persecución en donde los hermanos y los hombres armados iban de puerta en puerta por toda la mansión, unos tratando de escapar y otros intentando volarlos en pedazos.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ustedes son los verdaderos qué?

Era cuestión de tiempo para que los exterminadores reales se aparecieran por la casa. Y claro, la señora del hogar no lo podía creer.

-Entonces dice que eran tres… ¿no habrán sido los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, verdad?-se preocupó uno de los encargados de combatir las plagas.

-Es posible… ¡y ahora tengo tres nazis en mi casa!-chilló la mujer-¡Tengo que llamar a la policía!

* * *

En eso, los tres hermanos volvieron a encontrarse y se encerraron con llave en el ático.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo-comentó Candace, mirando por el ojo de la cerradura-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí…

-Eh… Candace…-trató de llamar su atención Phineas.

-Cierra la boca, me desconcentras-se enojó ella, dándole un coscorrón-Tendremos que huir de la ciudad, no queda otra…

-Pero, hermana…

-¡Dije que te callaras!-y le dio un golpe en la barriga-Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Nos robamos un avión y partimos a… ups, pero ni siquiera sabemos pilotear un…

-¡Candace!-se enojó su hermanito, y, sujetando su cara, la volteó para que ella viera lo que pasaba.

¡Cucarachas en todas partes! El ático estaba lleno de ellas. Saliendo de sus casas, saludándose entre ellas y hasta haciendo conversaciones de negocios.

-Te digo que quiero dos kilos de delicioso papel higiénico por ese lujoso agujero que me pides, Joe-le comentó una cucaracha a otra.

-Mejor, te doy tres kilos por la casa y una buena cucatuta.

-Hecho.

-Pero que la cucatuta no sea un cucavesti, ¿OK?

-¿Qué haremos, hermanos?-preguntó Phin, asqueado.

-No veo muchas formas de matarlas a todas… ni modo, haremos volar este lugar con dinamita…-dijo Candace, y sacó unos cartuchos.

-¿De dónde conseguiste eso?

-Se los robé a Truman en el hospital-sonrió ella.

-Pero espera… no podemos hacer explotar este lugar ahora, ahí abajo están en plena fiesta…

-Calma, ataremos estos hilos a la mecha para que la explosión tarde y la dinamita estalle después de que terminen.

Luego de arreglar todo y prender la mecha, los tres salieron de la habitación.

-No podemos quedarnos a la fiesta. Encima que nos están persiguiendo esos dos locos, lo más probable es que ya nos hayan descubierto…

-Y no olvides la dinamita.

-Seh…

-¡Ahí están!-gritó alguien-¡Impostores!

Como si fuera poco, ahora los verdaderos exterminadores los perseguían.

-¿Por qué demonios SIEMPRE hay alguien persiguiéndonos en este sketch?-se enojó Candace.

-¿Qué no recuerdas, hermana? Es 1946…

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo, es que me están volviendo más loca de lo que soy!

Así, el trío se perdió por toda la casa y terminó otra vez en el gran salón.

-¡Por qué a nosotros!-rompió en llanto la pobre pelirroja, al ver la escena.

La policía ya estaba allí, y poco a poco comenzó a acorralar a los Flynn-Fletcher, junto a la señora, los invitados y los exterminadores.

-Fue un placer conocerlos, chicos-los abrazó ella-Lamento no haberles pegado lo suficiente…

-Descuida, tendrás toda una vida junto a nosotros en la prisión para hacerlo…

Pero, en ese momento, el hermano del medio divisó la mesa de bocadillos, repleta de cierto postre que podría serles muy útil. Decidido, tomó de las manos a sus hermanos y los arrastró hasta colocarse detrás del mueble.

-¡Pero qué buena idea, Ferb!-señaló su hermano-¡Una última gran cena antes de que nos capturen!

-Ay, pero qué idiota-dijo la chica, golpeándolo en la cabeza-¡Cierra la boca y pelea por tu vida!

Acto seguido, comenzaron a bombardear a todos los que los querían atrapar a puro pastelazo. Todos y cada uno de los invitados terminaron sufriendo un tortazo en la cara, hasta la gorda que cantaba el Danubio Azul de Strauss.

Y como también había pasteles en la mesa que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, en segundos comenzó lo que todos suponemos: la hecatombe, la debacle total, una seguidilla de hechos bochornosos que involucran a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, la dueña de la casa, los señores de los rifles, la gorda, el resto de los invitados, los verdaderos exterminadores, el nazi, la policía, el locutor de la radio, la enfermera fea con f de foca, la voz del hospital, los sujetos operados, Marilyn Monroe, Truman y Dobby.

La trifulca se extendió durante un largo rato, dado que cuando se terminaron los pasteles siguieron con helados, tartas, salsa de tomate, yunques de quinientos kilos y crema de afeitar.

-Oigan, con todo esto de la guerra de pasteles…-comentó Phin, mientras aprovechaba la crema para afeitarse-Creo que nos olvidamos de algo…

-¡Sí!-se escandalizó su hermana-¡Cómo pudimos olvidarlo…! ¡Hoy dan el nuevo cortometraje de Tom y Jerry en el cine!

Tumbaron la mesa de bocadillos para usarla de escudo, y rápidamente escaparon por la ventana.

-¡No los dejen escapar…!-alcanzó a gritar la dueña de la mansión.

Pero fue lo último que pudo decir. Un momento después, se escuchó una terrible explosión desde arriba, y una lluvia de cucarachas inundó el gran salón, sepultando a todos en toneladas de horribles insectos.

Obviamente, ir al cine no era lo único que el más pequeño de los Flynn-Fletcher olvidaba. Aunque eso ya no le importaba, ni a él ni a sus hermanos.

* * *

**_Hechos de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, la venganza:_**

_Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher compran todo lo que MasterCard no puede._

___Phineas puede apagar el agua y tomarse el fuego._

_Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher siempre la hacen pero nunca la pagan._

___Ferb mata el 0,1% restante de virus y bacterias que Lysoform no puede._

_Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher crían cuervos sin que estos les saquen los ojos._

_Cuenta una leyenda que Candace reprobó su examen de manejo. Pero, reiteramos, esto es sólo una leyenda, ya que la academia desapareció misteriosamente y nadie ha oído hablar de ella nunca. De hecho, ¿por qué lo estoy haciendo yo, si no debería…? ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Arghhhhh!_

* * *

**Plan 10 del espacio exterior**

Vemos en pantalla un cuarto iluminado únicamente con una lamparita de bajo consumo, en donde hay un hombre de extraño cabello y mirada penetrante sentado en una silla de plástico.

-Hola, soy Giorgio Tsoukalos. Aunque tal vez me conozcan mejor por ser el loco de los aliens del History Channel. Y si estoy aquí, seguro pensarán que lo que viene tiene que ver con aliens... ¿y saben qué? Acertaron. Sí tiene que ver con aliens. Así que voy a proseguir contándoles la alienísima historia del día de hoy…

_»Desde tiempos remotos, los aliens han intentado en numerosas ocasiones la conquista de la galaxia. Bah, qué digo, del universo, en realidad. Sin embargo, todos los planes fracasaban dado que un pequeño planeta conocido como Tierra imponía una enorme resistencia a las invasiones._

_El último plan, el número 9, fue ejecutado en una lejana época conocida como los 'años 50' y resultó un fracaso rotundo. Desde entonces, los aliens no han vuelto a entrometerse con nosotros los terrícolas._

_Hasta esta noche…_

* * *

En la altura del cerro Uritorco, los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher se encontraban acampando a la espera de ver algún fenómeno de esos que suelen aparecer en el estrellado cielo "cordooobé".

-¿Estás segura que podremos ver OVNIS aquí, hermana?-le preguntó Phineas.

-El tipo de cabello extraño que está narrando me dijo que sí…-respondió ella-Espero no haber viajado hasta aquí en vano, sabes que odio los exteriores…

-¡Descuida! Ferb y yo construimos un radar que puede detectar cuerpos extraños en el cielo… si un OVNI se acerca, lo descubriremos.

-Muy bien, esta historia ya tiene su lado nerd…-se quejó la pelirroja.

* * *

_Pero lo que nuestros amigos no sabían, era que una sonda alienígena comandada por un malvado extraterrestre se aproximaba a ellos con un solo objetivo…_

-Nos acercamos a la Tierra, señor-habló la computadora de la nave.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó el invasor, hablando en un idioma inentendible (_pero que nosotros traducimos para su comodidad_)-He esperado más de cincuenta largos años este momento… ¡y nada podrá evitar que yo, el gran Mitch, haga funcionar el Plan Número Diez del Espacio Exterior!

* * *

En eso, y luego de un largo rato recorriendo el lugar, el radar de los chicos empezó a hacer beeps.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Phineas-Todo indica que una nave alienígena está cerca, más precisamente… ¿detrás de este arbusto?

Y se puso a revisar la planta, pero lo único que encontró fue una esfera anaranjada con cuatro estrellas rojas en ella.

-Basura-se molestó el pelirrojo, arrojándola lejos-Ferb, más te vale que no hayas mezclado los planos otra vez, porque le voy a decir a Swampy y ahora sí te vas a quedar sin paga.

El peliverde se dio cuenta de su error, y decidió hacerse el tonto desatándose y atándose de nuevo los cordones.

-No, en efecto esto no nos servirá… vaya, tal vez no veremos extraterrestres esta no…

_Pero se detuvo, porque los tres notaron que una sombra enorme los cubría y tapaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Los hermanos miraron hacia arriba y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba._

-Vaya-dijo Ferb-Tengo un mal presenti…

-¡Argh!-lo interrumpió Candace, enojada-¿No se ha vuelto lo suficientemente nerd este episodio como para que lo arruines con una frase de La Guerra de las Galaxias?

Los hermanos se quedaron mirándola, sorprendidos, hasta que Phin rompió el silencio:

-No sé, pero… ¡ya sé qué vamos a hacer esta noche!

-¡Sí!-gritó la adolescente, pero luego se detuvo a pensar-Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, hermanos, ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo!

_"Son Candy, son Candy, Phin y Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, Ferb, ¡Ferb!"_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el platillo volador se estacionaba en la superficie del cerro.

-¡Bien!-rió Mitch-¡Ya nada impedirá que conquiste la Tierra y el resto de la galaxia!

-¡Oiga, usted!-gritó una voz femenina-¡Policía intergaláctica!

-¿Qué?

Y se dio vuelta, sólo para ver a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher vestidos de policías.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes?

-Eh, Candace… ¿en qué idioma habla esa cosa?

-Ni idea… geringoso no es, de eso estoy segura…

-Olvídalo… ¡señor, venimos a ponerle una multa por estacionar en un espacio para discapacitados!

-Tienen que estar jo…

Pero, en un acto reflejo, el extraterrestre miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, ocupaba un lugar que tenía un poste con un cartel, en el cual estaba dibujado un marciano en silla de ruedas.

-¡Oh, puedo explicarlo!-exclamó, avergonzado-Es que estaba muy oscuro, y… ¡dah, qué estoy haciendo!

Y les disparó con un arma de rayos que les pulverizó los uniformes, dejándolos con su vestimenta habitual otra vez.

-¡Nooo!-se horrorizó el menor de los tres.

-¡Costaron quinientos dólares cada uno!-lloró la joven mujer-¡Disney nos va a matar!

-Oigan… yo los conozco…-los identificó el malvado-Ustedes arruinaron mi plan de capturar a mi enemigo…

-¿Qué está diciendo?-volvió a preguntarse Phin-No entiendo de qué habla… y por cierto, ¿quién es usted?

Entonces, Mitch se avivó que no tenía su bigote traductor universal puesto, así que se lo colocó. Ahí, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¡Ahhh!-se horrorizaron-¡Es Mitch!

-¿Cómo es que pudo llegar a la tierra?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasó con Meap?-se preocupó su hermana.

-Ese gusano de ojos grandes que ustedes llaman Meap… ¡ya no existe! Hace exactamente tres horas me lo comí, con lo cual se me abrió el camino para dominar este maldito planeta y el resto del sistema planetario…

-¡Es un monstruo!-gritó Candace, atónita-¡Bestia salvaje!

-De hecho, niñita, soy un alienígena de la alta sociedad y suscrito a la revista Variety… y ya me fui de tema… ¿qué se supone que haré con ustedes?

-Oh, no me diga, marciano burgués-dijo Phineas, con voz sarcástica-primero nos tomará prisioneros y nos llevará a su planeta, luego nos analizará, correremos por todo el planeta y cuando vean que los terrícolas somos una amenaza nos llevarán de vuelta a casa, para no volver nunca más…

-Hey, ¿cómo adivinaste tan rápido la trama?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Casi todas las caricaturas de Hanna-Barbera lo han hecho…

-Pero esto no es Hanna-Barbera, muchacho… ¡así que admiren mi súper pistola de rayos láser! Sí, sé que el nombre no es muy original… ¡pero la usaré de todos modos contra ustedes!

Y comenzó a disparar, tratando de reventar a tiros a nuestros amigos. Afortunadamente, eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivar los rayos.

-¡Corran!-gritó el chico de cabeza triangular-¡Estaremos en problemas si nos mata con esa cosa!

-¡O peor, si nos pulveriza la ropa y salimos desnudos en el horario estelar!-se preocupó la chica.

-Aunque deberíamos admitir que con eso tendríamos pico de audiencia-reflexionó Ferb.

En una de esas, el extraterrestre le disparó al preadolescente, quien se agachó, y el tiro rebotó en la pared de la nave. Dicho rayo casi asesina al invasor.

-Cielos… eso estuvo demasiado cerca…

-¿Quiere parar, por favor?-volvió a molestarse el joven pelirrojo-¿No fue suficiente el haberse comido al pobre de Meap?

-Seh, ¿cuál es su problema?-siguió su hermana-¿Tiene piojitos o qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez…-y se acostó en su sillón preferido, donde solía ver la televisión alienígena desde allí-tal vez se deba lo que me pasó en mi niñez…

-Cuéntenoslo todo, lo que usted diga se quedará en este consultorio…

-¿En serio? Oh, muchas gracias…

Y tras decir eso, Phineas se sentó a su lado usando barba y lentes tipo Freud. Su hermana lo imitó y comenzaron la sesión.

-Puede comenzar usted, señor don Mitch.

-Bueno… cuando sólo era un niño de doscientos años de edad, era bueno y educado-empezó a contar, mientras Ferb le sacaba silenciosamente su pistola-y mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí. Pero no tenía amigos en el colegio, me rompieron el corazón muchas veces durante mi adolescencia y poco a poco comencé a sentirme muy solo y triste acá en este mundo abandonado…

-Dirá su mundo-interrumpió Phineas, sin entender el chiste.

-Eh… seh, mi mundo…

-Y así, damas y caballeros, damos por concluido este programa especial de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher-anunció sorpresivamente Ferb-¡Saludos y buenas noches!

Al oír eso, el elenco principal de Pecezuelos volvió a interrumpir la programación, rompiendo una de las paredes de la nave.

-¡Vamos chicos!-exclamó Milo-¡Es nuestra hooooraaaa!

Fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que el peliverde los rostizó a los tres de un tiro. Al fin se acababan los problemas con el horario.

-Sí… la de morir-sentenció el muchacho.

Sacó cuchillo y tenedor, y se dispuso a comérselos, con todo y espinas.

-… y luego el Plan Número Nueve de revivir a todos los muertos de la Tierra fracasó rotundamente…

-Así es. Fue la peor película de la historia…

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió el villano-¿Cómo que película?

-Ah, sí... su intento de invasión en los cincuenta fue tan malo...

-¡Phineas, cállate, no lo digas!-trató de detenerlo su hermana, sin éxito.

-... que inspiró una película... ¡más mala todavía!

Mitch se quedó callado un rato. Mientras, la hermana Flynn-Fletcher ahorcaba sin piedad al inocente chico.

-¡Pequeño demonio! ¡Mira cómo la regaste, ahora nos va a hacer puré!

Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que el pobre alien, al saber eso, se puso a llorar desconsolado.

-¡Buaaa!-chilló-¡Es cierto! ¡Soy una vergüenza para mi raza! ¡He logrado someter a toda la galaxia y ni siquiera puedo torturar a este miserable y pequeño planeta!

Ambos Flynn lo miraron con atención, y, sintiéndose muy mal, trataron de corregir su error.

-Oh, vamos, no se desanime… aún tiene muchos años para lograrlo…

-¡Cállate, niña entrometida!-se enfureció de repente-¡Ahora sentirán la furia del gran Mitch! ¡Ahhh!

-Te lo dije-le susurró ella al menor.

Inmediatamente, el sujeto comenzó a crecer en altura y musculatura, su ropa se rompió un poquito (tampoco era el Increíble Hulk…) y comenzó a lanzar rayos mortales desde sus ojos.

-La que me…

-¡Cuidado, Candace!-gritó Phineas, horrorizado.

Ya era tarde: la pobre había sido alcanzada por el disparo, cosa que la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás y provocó que se estrellara contra la pared de la nave. Sin poder creerlo, Phineas y Ferb, éste último aún comiendo, corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Candace! ¡Candace, por favor, respóndeme!-la zamarró el pelirrojo.

-Phineas... Ferb... lo siento... pero esta vez no voy a... ¡cof! sobrevivir... ¡cof!

-Hermana... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Si puedes hacerme un último favor... ¡VENGA MI MUERTE!-rugió enfurecida.

Acto seguido, estiró la pata. Literalmente, porque, mientras estaba tirada, realmente estiró las patas para arriba.

Ah, y después murió.

-Muy bien-rió el maligno extraterrestre-Al fin he acabado con esa mocosa insolente... ¡y siguen ustedes!

Ferb bajó la cabeza, acongojado y esperando el final. Mientras, el menor de los Flynn-Fletcher, si bien lloraba desconsolado, ahora estaba realmente furioso.

-Nunca te lo perdonaré... ¡vas a pagar por esto, desgraciado!

Juntó sus manos, y exclamó:

-Ka...

Mitch lo miró con atención.

-... me...

-Oye, niño... ¿qué estás...?

-Hame...

-¡No!-se asustó el marciano-¡Espera...!

-¡Haaa!-concluyó, con toda su furia.

De sus manos salió una potente onda de choque azulada que golpeó al malvado invasor, regresándolo a su forma original y causándole un gran daño que lo dejó desmayado en el suelo de la nave. El autor del ataque estaba incrédulo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó, mirando sus coloradas manos-¡Lo había hecho en broma!

-A veces uno no se da cuenta del gran poder que tiene hasta que lo pone en práctica-reflexionó el peliverde, satisfecho.

-Y destruye en el proceso a un alienígena asesino-finalizó Candace.

-Seh...

De repente, ambos se quedaron mirando a quien había dicho eso: la pelirroja, que estaba parada entre medio de ellos, sonriendo. Le tocaron la cara, el pelo, y le hicieron algunas muecas hasta comprobar lo que pasaba.

-¡Candace es un zombie!-gritó el más chico, espantado.

La mayor se enojó, y le pegó flor de coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Torpe! ¡Claro que no soy un zombie!

-Pe... pe... ¡pero te habías muerto!

-Soy uno de los personajes principales, ¿crees que me puedo morir? En nuestro contrato dice claramente: "Los cinco personajes que ocupen más tiempo en pantalla son absolutamente invulnerables a la muerte".

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!-se enojó el pelirrojo-¿Acaso nada de lo que ese tipo te haga va a afectarte?

-Nop.

-¿Y a mí? ¿Y a Ferb?

-Tampoco...

-¿Y para qué demonios te hiciste la muerta?

-Pues eso... fue para ver como reaccionabas ante la muerte de un familiar tuyo...

-¿Sólo eso?

-Y estoy orgullosa de tu reacción violenta y homicida...-y lo abrazó, contenta.

Para el pelirrojo la cosa se volvía cada vez era más extraña. En eso, el (casi) asesino se levantó, moribundo, y los miró horrorizado.

-Cómo... cómo puede ser...-susurró, gravemente herido, para luego gritar:-¡Cómo puede ser! ¡Primero un niño casi me mata con un rayo, y ahora una niña sobrevive al poder de mis ojos!

-Acéptelo...-le dijo Candace, con una sonrisa malévola-Nunca podrá conquistar nuestro planeta. Los únicos idiotas que fueron capaces de conquistar el mundo fuimos nosotros los humanos, y nadie nos quitará ese privilegio. Auch, eso no sonó bien...

-Bien, ¡se acabó! Nunca más volveré a pisar la Tierra... el Plan Número Diez del Espacio Exterior se cancela... y en cuanto a ustedes tres... ¡fuera de mi vista!

Apretó un botón, y los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher salieron despedidos a velocidad supersónica. Volaron decenas de miles de kilómetros y finalmente aterrizaron en un bote vacío, situado a varias millas del puerto de Danville.

-Pero... ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Phineas, intrigado.

-Parece que nos regresó a casa... ¡miren, es nuestro barco!-observó su hermana.

-Aww... y yo que quería ir a Villa Carlos Paz...

-Tranquilo, Phineas. Al menos salvamos al mundo de una invasión alienígena... ahora que lo pienso, jamás supimos de qué se trataba ese Plan Número Diez...

-Pero cambiando de tema... como que todo esto me recuerda algo...

Y tras decir eso, un enorme barco pirata que se acercaba a ellos se preparó para engullirlos mediante una pequeña compuerta en la parte inferior del mismo.

-Y todo comienza oootra vez...-dijeron los tres, con mirada irónica.

* * *

_Pero... ¿qué pasó con Mitch?_

-Al fin me deshice de esos mocosos...-dijo, mientras regresaba a su planeta-bueno, tal vez nunca pueda dominar la Tierra... ¡pero puedo hacerlo con cualquier planeta que yo quiera!

Rió a carcajadas, y comenzó a comerse uno de los pescados que Ferb dejó olvidado en la nave. Pero, de repente, comenzó a sentirse mal, y vomitó... a Meap.

-¡No!-exclamó-¡Creí que te había devorado entero, a ti y a tu motosierra! Eh... ¿qué pasó con tu motosierra?

¡Para qué habló! El pequeño extraterrestre sacó de detrás de sí el mencionado instrumento.

-Oh, bueno... tuve buena vida.

Y, censura mediante, la escena acabó con una imagen de la nave de fondo y los alaridos de dolor de Mitch.

* * *

-Jeje, ese Mitch... y con esto termina nuestra alienísima historia de hoy-finalizó Giorgio-Por amor de los aliens, qué historia... tuvo de todo... aliens, poderes extraños, aliens... ¿ya dije aliens? Pero esos hermanos... santos aliens, ¡pero qué mal actúan! Niños, por favor, váyanse a ver algo más educativo, como Bob Esponja.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?-interrumpió Phineas, apareciendo en la habitación con sus hermanos-¿Qué tan educativo puede ser que la hija de un Cangrejo sea una ballena, o que una esponja haga un arco iris con sus manos?

-Seh, ¿sabes que puedo hacer yo con mis manos?-le preguntó Candace, tronándose los dedos.

-Prefiero no saberlo...

Y escapó sin cobrar su sueldo. Entonces, los hermanos decidieron cerrar el show:

-¿Saben algo?-preguntó la pelirroja-Nos hemos burlado demasiado de Bob Esponja a espaldas de él. Pero queremos aclarar que él, al igual que todos nosotros, es sólo un actor honesto que trabaja todos los días y trata de hacerle bien a todos los niños del mundo.

Sus hermanos la aplaudieron.

-Bien dicho, hermanita-dijo Phineas-Excelente interpretación de una niña de ocho años que mira ese programa.

-Sí... y volviendo a mi personaje... Bob Esponja se puede ir bien al #$%&, maldito \#$% y #~/) que...

-¡Sáquenla!-les gritaron a los chicos, quienes hicieron lo imposible para correrla fuera de cámara.

-¡A mí no me callan!-se enfureció la adolescente, aferrándose al aparato-¡Diré lo que se me antoja hasta que me paguen mis tres meses de sueldos atrasados!

Finalmente, la cámara cedió y cayó al piso, cortándose la transmisión.

**Fin del noveno episodio**

* * *

**¿Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher madurarán algún día? ¿Qué habrá pasado con la casa de las cucarachas? ¿Candace será despedida del programa? Descúbranlo**** en el próximo capítulo de "La Aventura Después del Verano".**

Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron:

**vale123456789: **Gracias, espero que hayas podido recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas XD

**Agatalapinguina: **Bueno... qué decir XD me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio, la risa de Ron Damón, Justin Bieber, Pecezuelos, los hechos... hoy hay más de estos :) And no, I'm not kidding XD

**BellaWacko: **Es un placer conocerte ;) En efecto, es la peor tortura para un ser humano/animal/caricatura, así lo comprobamos en el capítulo anterior XD

**chico-escudo: **¿Sabes qué? Si bien hay mucho de los hermanos Warner, había intentado meterle más humor de los Tres Chiflados... sin duda me equivoqué en grande ^^; bueno, Fenomenoide ya es más complicado porque cualquier cosa podía pasar en su programa, era como si actuaran sin leer el guión XD La "Ayuda-Visión" fue, de hecho, inspirada por Fenomenoide (no plagiada, eh), y sobre el sueño... veré qué hago :)

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **¿En serio crees que estoy loco? ¡Buenísimo! Gracias por el cumplido XD Bueno, no he tenido mucha oportunidad de ver a los Pingüinos, sólo en Madagascar y hace mucho ^^;

**Ayulen-Musiix: **Te lo agradezco mucho, sabés que siempre que se me ocurre un chiste (o intento de eso XD) me digo "Esto no le causaría gracia ni a mi abuela", pero bueno, me alegra que a ustedes sí les guste :) Nah, no es necesario festejar tanto esto... después de todo, dentro de unos años nadie lo recordará XD

**Niiary: **Yo tampoco hace mucho que no aparezco por aquí. En verdad he dejado muy de lado este sitio :( No te preocupes, mientras más consideres que este fic está fuera de lugar me dejarás más contento XD Yo creo que se lo merecen, pronto haré otro con ellos de protagonistas pero con más participación de sus amigos.

**xXPlayGuyXx:** Muchas gracias! Pasaré a leer tu fic :) De las cosas que nombraste, dos se repiten en este episodio XD

**Doof-fan: **Pronto no sé si fue... pero aquí lo tienes XD Me alegra que te haya gustado la primera parte ;)

Y también a todos los que siguen mi fic, a pesar de lo vago que soy XD

En el próximo episodio todo volverá a la normalidad, y, hablando de volver, tendremos el regreso de Richard y Melissa, más el gran concierto de Jeremy y los Incidentales en el restaurado parque de diversiones Viejo y Abandonado viejo y abandonado en la colina.

Y antes de irme, quería recordar a una persona que se nos fue el miércoles por la tarde, un verdadero genio de la música, poeta, guitarrista y cantante, además de una excelente persona que nos brindó hermosas canciones y que siempre será uno de los grandes exponentes de la música argentina y latinoamericana.

_ A Luis Alberto Spinetta (1950-Por siempre)_


	19. Richard y Melissa Parte 1

A veces siento que este fic nunca terminará! XD ¿Cómo están, amigos?

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de la saga de la hermandad y la amistad, con la mayoría de los personajes principales volviendo luego de haber estado ausentes en el especial de los Flynn-Fletcher. Y, como agregado, el regreso de los niños malvados de Danville.

Hoy además vuelven los flashbacks y los segmentos especiales, en este caso, "Los Criticones", protagonizado por Doof y Jeremy.

"Richard y Melissa" parte uno. ¡Que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

_¡Ha llegado el momento de "Los Criticones"! Y ahora, para su conducción, la pareja súper dispareja, el joven y el viejo, el rockero y el amargado... ¡con ustedes, Jeremy Johnson y Heinz Doofenshmirtz!_

El tema de hoy: Norwegian Wood (Madera Noruega), de los Beatles.

-Esta canción-comentó el rubio-tiene un narrador que nos habla de un amor que tuvo, el cual no se preocupaba por él, y que una noche va a dormir a su casa, que tiene un cuarto hecho con madera noruega. La chica habla con él hasta la madrugada, y él se ve obligado a dormir en la alfombra de su baño. Al despertar, la chica lo dejó, por lo cual él decide "prender un fuego", acción que puede tener varios sentidos. En fin, una hermosa canción… ¿qué dices, Doof?

-Sólo es un idiota dominado que se quedó a dormir en la casa de una &%$, y cuando ella se fue, él le incendió la casa. ¿Algo más? ¿Tanto análisis necesita esta canción? Consíguete una vida, hippie presumido-se enojó Heinz.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Richard y Melissa**

**Primera Parte**

"_Millones de fans en Facebook no pueden estar equivocados"_

-Hemos llegado, princesa.

El muchacho patilludo abrió la puerta, y dio a revelar su departamento. Melissa J. Carlson entró sin pensarlo dos veces, y contempló el lugar.

-Mmm… no está mal-observó-Al menos no es como los de los solteros de cuarenta.

-No quiero que mi muñequita viva en una pocilga, ¿no te parece?

-Oh, Rick…

Tras oír ese nombre, el pelinegro se enojó, cerrando la puerta de forma violenta.

-¡No me llames así!

-Ay, amorcito, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó ella, sin temor-¿No te gusta tu apodo?

-¿Amorcito? ¿Qué bicho te picó, mensa? Además no es un apodo, es mi identidad secreta… ya te lo he contado y no pienso repetirlo. Sabes quién soy y de donde vengo…

-Oh, sí… pero vamos… ¿qué daño te hace que te llame así? Me gusta mucho ese apodo…

-Te prohíbo que me llames así.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú me prohíbes hacer algo?

-Así es… porque el jefe aquí soy yo…

Lejos de enojarse, la chica sonrió, y se acostó en su cama, aún mirándolo.

-Así que el jefe, ¿eh? Voy a llamarte Rick, y no podrás evitarlo…

-¿Qué pretendes?

Entonces, ella sonrió, y fue levantándose la falda poco a poco. Esto provocó que Richard comenzara a babear.

-Pero… Melissa…

-¿Está bien? ¿Serás mi Rick, amor?

-Bueno, yo… Melissa...

Mientras él hablaba, la chica seguía subiéndose la pollerita. Finalmente, Reagan no aguantó más, y se rindió ante sus encantos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... puedes llamarme Rick. ¡Pero deja de hacer eso!

-¿De hacer qué?

-¡No vuelvas a levantarte la falda!

-¿La falda? Me estaba picando la pierna...

-No es cierto, querías manipularme…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tienes la mente muy sucia, Rick-se enojó la rubia.

El chico respiró hondo, y decidió terminar el asunto:

-Bien… escucha, me habías contado que tenías poderes mágicos… ¿puedes fastidiar al cabeza de nacho mientras duerme?

-Oh, sí… sólo ven aquí y bésame mientras lo hago… necesito inspiración…

-¿Estás loca?-se escandalizó-Tus caprichos de preadolescente me tienen harto, rubia tarada… ¡obedéceme y hazlo sufrir!

-¿Qué te pasa, Ricky?-se burló ella-¿Eres mariquita, o qué?

Esa frase lo dejó de piedra.

-Tú ganas esta vez…

Fastidioso, Richard se sentó en la cama con ella y la besó, mientras ella se concentraba en su subconsciente para torturar mentalmente a Phineas.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de los dos hermanos, el pelirrojo se revolcaba en su colchón, e intentaba escapar de lo que Melissa le hacía a su mente: en ese momento, soñaba que ella se les acercaba, a él y a Isabella, a ella la golpeaba y le pisoteaba el pelo, mientras que a él lo reventaba contra el piso, lo estrangulaba, y lo embobaba con sus ojos, para finalmente hacerlo suyo dándole en los labios un be…

-¡No!

Phineas había sido más fuerte otra vez, salvándose de verse besando a una chica malvada y sin corazón. Pero estaba débil y jadeaba, como el día anterior, cuando también se había resistido a los poderes de la rubia.

-Oh, por Dios…-murmuró, cuando pudo recuperarse-qué horrible pesadilla he tenido... Ferb, no sabes lo que... ¿Ferb?

El muchacho aún estaba dormido, aunque por su sonrisa parecía tener un buen sueño. Demasiado bueno…

-Oh, sí, Vanessa…-murmuró, para luego realizar unos movimientos extraños.

Phineas lo miró con asco, y luego se preguntó:

-¿Y yo voy a ser así a su edad?

* * *

Esa mañana, durante el desayuno, el pobre pelirrojo apenas podía comer. Se encontraba temblando, tomando café a lo loco y cubierto con una manta, luciendo un aspecto paranoico. Es que después de aquel mal sueño, Melissa le provocó otra pesadilla y ahí sí no pudo volver a dormir.

Afortunadamente, su hermano y su querida vecinita lo acompañaban.

-No… pereza… Melissa… me besa…-tartamudeó, asustado.

-Calma, Phi, ya pasó…-lo tranquilizó Isabella-Sólo fue un sueño, nada de eso sucedió…

-Es qqque… sss… se veía ttta… tan real…

-Y ya deja el café, Phineas, no te hará bien… vamos, confía en mí.

Luego de darle un besito en la nariz, el muchacho respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

-Gracias, Isa. Pero insisto en que esto no fue pura casualidad… ¡fue Melissa!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy seguro que ella manipula mi mente mientras duermo… sé que suena a locura, pero recuerden que me hipnotizó dos veces… esa chica es un fenómeno…

-Phineas, por favor, creo que te hicieron mal los bombones que te regalé ayer…

-¡Te digo que es ella…! Y, por cierto, no eran bombones, eran bolitas de papel marrón.

A Isabella se le hizo una gotita en la cabeza, y dejó de discutir. Pero unos minutos después, ya en el autobús, el trío siguió hablando del asunto.

-Es raro-concluyó el cabeza de nacho-No es la primera vez que trata de manipular mi mente… creo que nunca me dejará en paz.

-Te haría bien una sesión de Oclumancia-le recomendó Ferb.

-Ferb, Ferb, sé que estás traumado porque Harry Potter terminó, pero nada de eso podrá ayudarme con este problema…

-Ya olvídalo, sólo fue una pesadilla, corazón-le dijo Isabella-Si esa Melissa vuelve a molestarnos, le patearé el trasero de nuevo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que nos deje tranquilos de una vez.

-Eso es lo que temo… no quiero volver a verte pelear, Isa…

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Crees que me ganará? Esa rubia tarada jamás podrá vencerme…

-¿Quieres apostar?

La morocha se dio vuelta, y se miró a los ojos con su peor enemiga, que acababa de subirse al autobús.

-Melissa-habló la morocha.

-Isabella-devolvió la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Argh, ¿qué no es obvio? Tú tienes algo que debe ser mío, niña…

-¡Nunca me quitarás a Phineas, bruja!-se enojó la chica del listón, abrazando a su novio.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, niñita cursi… no estaré sola a partir de ahora…

Fue entonces que Richard, bajo su aspecto de Rick, se hizo presente.

-Reagan-habló el peliverde.

-Ferb-devolvió el morocho.

-¿Por qué todos están haciendo eso?-se quejó Phineas.

-¡Tú cállate!-le gritaron los cuatro.

El pelirrojo cerró la boca, y se hizo el chiquito.

-Esta es una advertencia, muchachita-siguió la malvada-O me das a tu novio, o me encargaré de hacerles la vida imposible a ti y a todos tus amigos…

-Me gustaría verte haciendo eso, desgraciada-la retó Isabella-Te lo repito, nunca tendrás a Phineas, ¡nunca!

-¡Ya, obedece, niña!-le gritó el chico, sólo para ser interceptado por Ferb.

El peliverde lo miró con odio, y, poco a poco, los amigos del trío, que habían escuchado la discusión, se fueron acercando. Rodeados, la pareja del mal decidió ceder.

-Muy bien, muy bien-se resignó Melissa, quien parecía tener más control sobre la situación que Rick-Tú lo quisiste, mocosa. A partir de ahora, tu vida será un infierno…

Y se fueron. Los amigos se miraron, preocupados.

-Lo siento, Isa-se disculpó Phin-Por mi culpa van a molestarte todo el día.

-¿Por qué te echas la culpa?-se enojó ella-Te amo demasiado, nada de lo que me hagan me alejará de ti…

Dicho esto, le reventaron una bomba de agua en la cabeza. Melissa, obviamente.

-Creo que debo reconsiderar lo último que dije-comentó la morocha, empapada.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Candace, poco a poco, iba despertando. Una vez más, su curso tenía el día libre, pero la costumbre hizo que se levantara temprano.

-Auhmm…-bostezó, sin siquiera abrir los ojos-Aún es muy temprano… mejor me quedo un rato más en la cama… sí, eso es, Candace… nada podría sacarte de la cama en este momento…

-Grrrrr…

-¡Argh, Perry!

El ornitorrinco se había metido en su habitación, y la había asustado con su gruñido, provocando que saltara de la cama.

-Chico tonto-se enojó-¿Cómo me duermo ahora?

Lo sacó de su cuarto, y se encerró nuevamente, furiosa por haber perdido el sueño. De repente, alguien la llamó a su celular.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó bruscamente, atendiendo.

-¿Candace?-se asustó Jeremy, el que había llamado.

-¡Oh, Jeremy…! Yo, lo siento mucho… me despertaron repentinamente, y…

-Fue Perry otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es…

-Descuida, a veces el perro de Suzy me hace lo mismo…

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Bueno, como sabes, hoy es nuestro gran concierto en la reinauguración del parque de diversiones Viejo y Abandonado viejo y abandonado en la colina… y nos juntaremos a practicar por última vez a las diez de la mañana. ¿Quieres venir a vernos?

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que esté en el ensayo? No quiero volverme una Yoko Ono para ustedes…

-Oh, descuida… Stacy y Jenny también vendrán.

-¡Genial! Oye, hablando de Jenny… ¿qué tal van ella y Joe?

-Ayer salieron de nuevo… empiezo a sospechar que son algo más…

-Seh, todos lo saben, Jeremy… está bien, te veo allí a las diez.

-Adiós, amorcis…

Ambos colgaron, y Candace se quedó pensativa.

-Oh, Jeremy… mi amado rockero…

-Grrrrr…

-¡Argh, Perry!-se asustó de nuevo-¿Cómo demonios te metes en mi habitación?

Y lo sacó de nuevo. Luego de verla meterse adentro, el ornitorrinco soltó una risita y se fue de allí, rumbo a su guarida.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue al Mayor Monograma en la pantalla, comiendo fideos con palillos chinos. Mejor dicho, tratando de comer…

-¿Cómo demonios hacen los asiáticos para alimentarse con estos pedazos de madera? Empiezo a creer que pueden hacerlo todo…

El agente P tosió para llamar su atención, ante lo cual el hombre de verde dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, buenos días, agente P… hoy harás tu misión temprano para que todos, incluyendo a Doof, tengamos el resto del día libre… todos queremos que llegue la semana de la tregua entre la O.S.B.A. y M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y no tenemos ganas de hacer nada… ya sabes como es esta época del año.

El ornitorrinco sabía de qué hablaba. Entre fines de octubre y principios de noviembre agentes y científicos chiflados ya se iban cansando de tanto enfrentamiento y comenzaban a vaguear.

-Así que sólo ve a ver qué está haciendo Doofenshmirtz… si quieres habla con él, créeme que la pasarás mejor que yo y los chistes malos de Carl.

-¡Señor, ayer se rió de uno!-se quejó el adolescente, mientras el animal abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos! Auhmm... bien temprano...

-Hemos tenido diferencias, hemos peleado por tus horribles rabietas… y, a decir verdad, eres una persona despreciable y me alegra que hayas muerto… ¡oh, a quién engaño! ¡Por favor, no te alejes de mi vida, eres lo único que le da sentido! Jamás volveré a pelear contigo, pero, por favor, ¡no te mueras…! ¡Noooo! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, Charlie Sheen…?

Obviamente, Doof se encontraba viendo una maratón de Two and a Half Men desde muy tarde en la noche, y se había traumado con la muerte de personaje que encarnaba el famoso actor.

-Ay, papá…-se avergonzó Vanessa, sentada en el sofá junto a él-Charlie Sheen no ha muerto…

-Pero… ¿qué dices? ¡Mira, lo están velando!

-Por empezar, el que murió fue el personaje de Charlie, no él… segundo, debía morir, porque se peleó con los productores, o la empresa, o algo así, no recuerdo…

-Bueno, bueno, pero… ¿qué será de Two and a Half Men sin él?

-Ahí entramos a los tres tipos de series, pa… las que deben ser canceladas y siguen, las que no debían terminar y las cancelaron, y las que están en un periodo de cambio… como esta. A medida que vaya pasando la serie, veremos si hay que incluirla en el primer grupo o el segundo.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de televisión, hija?

-Fue lo único que aprendí de ti, papá.

-Y me enorgullece…-dijo, dándole un abrazo.

-Bueno, ya… por cierto, papá…

-¿Sí?

Respiró hondo, y le comentó:

-Cuando regresé aquí el primer día después del verano, te perdoné por lo que habías hecho… pero ahora me gustaría que me devolvieras ese favor, papá…

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Cualquier cosa menos pasear por el parque, sabes que soy alérgico a los niños sonrientes…

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes, y le preguntó:

-Por favor, papá… ¿me compras un auto?

-¿Un qué?-aulló, sorprendido-¿Para qué quieres un auto?

-Quiero empezar a salir sola, papá… ya no quiero que me lleves a todas partes y terminemos protagonizando un escándalo.

-Por favor, Vanessa, recuerda que llevo dos meses sin hacer estupideces en público…

-¿Y la semana pasada, cuando me acompañaste a comprar ropa?

**Flashback**

_Doof y Vanessa pasan por una tienda de ropa y ven una figura femenina fuera de ésta._

_-¡Oh!-exclama el primero-Mira, hija, es el maniquí más real que he visto._

_La señora parpadea, mientras la castaña comienza a avergonzarse._

_-¡Y hasta mueve los ojos!_

_Ahora la tipa se cruza de brazos._

_-¡Qué increíble! Debe ser un robot súper inteligente, o algo…_

_-¡Señor, yo soy una mujer!-se queja, ya harta._

_-¡Mamita, ya aprendió a hablar!_

_Finalmente, la mujer le pega un cachetazo, haciéndolo caer, y se va._

_-¡Wow, hasta pega como una mujer de verdad!-exclama Heinz, mientras Vanessa se golpea la frente._

_-¿Por qué siempre dicen que es mi generación la que está perdida?-se queja la adolescente._

**Fin del flashback**

-Es hora de que me dejes sola, pa… puedo valerme por mí misma…

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto el otro día… veré qué hago, hija, veré qué hago…

-Es lo que siempre dices…-murmuró ella, decepcionada-Me voy a la escuela, al menos allí conservo mi dignidad intacta...

* * *

De regreso en la 119, las cosas no marchaban nada bien para nuestros amigos. Richard le hacía la vida imposible a Ferb en el séptimo grado, y Phineas e Isabella debían soportar a la molesta Melissa en quinto.

Bueno, técnicamente lo único que padecían eran las bolitas de papel que les arrojaban en la cabeza, pero, desgraciadamente, el pelirrojo era el que peor la pasaba, ya que no había podido dormir bien y cabeceaba constantemente durante la clase.

-Phineas, aguanta, por favor…-le susurró la morocha, mientras Warhol corregía unos exámenes.

-No… lo soporto… más…

Y se desplomó sobre el pupitre. Desde atrás, la sádica rubia aprovechó para torturarlo: se metió en su mente otra vez y siguió castigándolo como en la madrugada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Phinny?-le preguntaba ella, a risotadas, mientras lo castigaba a golpes y latigazos-¿Te has dado cuenta que soy más fuerte que tú?

-Tal vez… pero no más fuerte que mi espíritu…-balbuceó, lastimado.

El pobre ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y defenderse. Mucho menos para despertarse de esa maldita pesadilla.

-¡A ver si con esto entras en razón!-gritó Melissa, alzando la mano. Era inevitable: la malvada chica lo golpearía otra vez.

Pero, en eso, Phineas pudo oír algunas voces que parecían venir desde la realidad…

-¡Phi, por favor, despierta!

-¡Phineas, despierta! ¡Me van a despedir!

"Isa…" murmuró el chico. "Profe…".

-¡Te haré muchos sándwiches de queso!-gritó de repente la morocha.

Pese al desconcierto del maestro Bernard, el novio de la muchacha se reincorporó inmediatamente después de oír esas palabras.

-¡Ah!-gritó-¿Qué… qué pasó aquí?

La clase había terminado, y en el aula sólo se encontraban él, Isabella y Bernie. El primero, claro, tenía la misma cara y actitud que un borracho recién amanecido.

-Me extraña que te hayas dormido en medio de la clase, Phineas-observó Warhol-Dormiste mal ayer, ¿verdad?

-Ya le dije que sí-se molestó ella.

-Otra vez… esa Melissa…

-¿Qué?

-Isa, esto ya es serio… tenemos que hacer algo para que nos deje en paz…

-Vamos con los demás, Phi… ya encontraremos una solución entre todos…

-Esperen, chicos...-los detuvo el profesor-Phineas, he corregido tu examen de ayer. Otra vez un diez...

Y le dio el examen con calificación perfecta.

-Por eso ningún día puede ser totalmente malo-sonrió la novia del chico con cabeza triangular.

* * *

En la secundaria, las clase ya habían terminado. La hora de química acabó siendo un tremendo desastre, ya que el profesor Brooklyn volvió a quedarse dormido producto de sus típicas resacas. ¿Resultado? El laboratorio estalló en mil pedazos, demostrándonos una vez más lo peligroso que es prender un fósforo sin antes cerrar la llave de gas.

Candace, Jeremy y sus amigos salieron del colegio con todo el cuerpo ennegrecido, aunque sin un rasguño.

-Es gracioso, pareciera como si Charizard nos hubiera echado un lanzallamas-Joe se puso nostálgico.

-Jeje, y miren a Coltrane…-señaló el rubio, riendo-es más negro de lo que era antes…

-Apuesto a que cambiarías todo lo que tienes por ser negro de verdad…-se enojó su mejor amigo, observando su chamuscada cara.

-Seh…-comentó, resignado-Bueno, no importa, aprovechemos y volvamos a nuestras casas, así podremos estar más temprano en el estudio para terminar el disco.

Todos tomaron direcciones diferentes, y la pelirroja se quedó con su novio. En eso, vieron algo muy curioso:

-¿Son Johnny y Vanessa?-preguntó ella-¿Qué está pasando...?

La pareja se encontraba discutiendo a un costado. Al parecer, el muchacho se había escapado del laboratorio dejándola a ella atrás, y ahora la castaña le recriminaba el haberla abandonado.

-¡No puedo creer que huiste sin mí!-le gritó enojada.

-Lo... lo siento, Vanessa... no me di cuenta, simplemente me asusté... fue un acto reflejo...

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Te quiero ver la próxima vez que el profesor arriesgue la vida de todos!

Nuestros amigos se quedaron mirando la escena, extrañados, hasta que al fin ellos terminaron su pelea y la mejor amiga de Ferb se retiró hacia Candace y Jeremy, dejando al chico gótico muy deprimido.

-_Redundancia mode on-_la mayor de los Flynn-Fletcher se burló de la oración anterior.

-Ese Johnny... ¿quién se cree que es?-comentó la recién llegada, furiosa.

-El que tú elegiste en lugar de Ferb...-murmuró el adolescente.

-Cállate, Jeremy...-lo silenció su novia-No te preocupes, Vanessa... no sucedió nada.

-De cualquier forma no olvidaré su actitud... ¿cómo pudo haber huido así, dejándome sola...?

Ahora su enojo se había convertido en tristeza. Al verla así, el muchacho no aguantó más: la castaña se había convertido en una gran amiga suya desde el incidente en la azotea de "Malvados y Asociados" y también sabía de su infelicidad familiar...

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Vanessa...-le dijo él-¿quieres acompañarnos al estudio de grabación? Terminaremos nuestro primer disco, y me encantaría que estuvieras ahí.

-Bueno, no lo sé...-dudó-a decir verdad, creo que nada podría hacer peor este día... pero no, gracias... no quiero causarles problemas a ustedes.

-Oh, vamos, tú nunca has sido un problema, amiga-se metió la pelirroja.

-Olvídenlo... iré a casa con mi padre... quién sabe, tal vez me compre el auto...

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Jeremy-Está bien, no vengas si no quieres... pero, ¿no nos acompañas a buscar a los hermanos de Candace cuando salgan de la escuela?

-¿Hermanos?-se le hizo un click en la cabeza-¿Hablas de Ferb...? Y... ¿Phineas, no?

-Así es... mamá y papá salieron de viaje hace unas horas, y yo estoy a cargo-dijo Candace-Me pidieron que los fuera a buscar rápido, en lugar de esperar a que lleguen en autobús. Supongo que duda de los conductores desde que despidieron a uno por conducir borracho.

"Hace varios días que no hablo con Ferb" pensó la adolescente. "Debería hablar con él después de lo que pasó con su hermano... oh, a quién engaño, me gustaría hablar con él en este momento..."

-Está bien-cedió, ante la sonrisa triunfal de Jeremy-Digamos... ¿a las doce y media?

-Doce y cuarto salen los chicos, ven a esa hora a la primaria de Danville...

-¡Allí estaré!-exclamó, contenta, y se fue corriendo.

La pareja estaba muy contenta por la decisión de Vanessa, en especial el rubio de ojos celestes.

-Está claro que ella necesita de alguien que la quiera en este momento...-comentó.

-Sí...-en eso, Candace recordó algo-Oye, Jeremy… cuando dijiste que darías todo por ser negro… yo no estaba incluida en ese "todo", ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, amorcis… yo no te cambiaría por nada…

"Aunque admito que sería tentador…" pensó.

* * *

Los chicos del quinto grado se encontraban haciendo una larga fila para que les sirvieran su almuerzo. Luego de esperar una eternidad, todos estaban listos para sentarse y disfrutar, pero las cosas, una vez más, se tornarían negras…

-No lo sé, Isabella. Tal vez debas cambiar ese listón… ¿no te gustaría uno de otro color? Recuerdo ese verde que usaste para San Patricio-le consultó Phineas.

-No, no es el color, Phin. Y no, no volveré a ponerme ese horrible listón, tuve que venir completamente de verde para combinar y por esa ropa tan pequeña los chicos más grandes me decían de todo.

-"¡Eres candente, Isa irlandesa!"-recordó Buford, ante lo cual la chica se enojó, mientras Phineas estallaba en carcajadas.

Pero, mientras reía, pudo ver cómo su novia perdía el equilibrio, y caía violentamente contra el piso, tirando su almuerzo y quedando completamente sucia.

-¡Isabella!-gritaron todos, desesperados.

El pelirrojo se arrodilló, y le limpió la cara con una servilleta.

-¿Estás bien, Isa irlandesa?

-¿Qué me dijiste?-se enojó de nuevo.

-Digo… ¿estás bien, Isa?

-No, claro que no… creo que Melissa lo sabe muy bien…

Y se dio vuelta para mirar a la rubia, quien le había propinado una zancadilla mientras pasaba cerca de ella.

-Creo que subestimaste la longitud de mis piernas…-comentó malévolamente ella.

-Oh, son hermosas…-babeó Baljeet.

-Y son tan largas…-lo imitó Django.

Melissa sonrió sádicamente ante los embobados muchachos, quienes literalmente estaban rendidos ante su hermosura... aunque el momento duró poco ya que Ginger y Adyson, enojadas, les dieron un coscorrón y los sacaron de la escena. Mientras, Rick se aparecía también.

-¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?-se enfureció Phineas-Nos han molestado durante todo el día. Ahora Isa no podrá comer su almuerzo… ¿qué demonios quieren, par de gañanes?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta, Phin querido?-se atrevió la rubia-Si no me quieres, entonces sufrirás las consecuencias de ello… por parte mía y mi lindo Rick…

-Jamás podrás convencerme de amarte, mi corazón tiene dueña, y es Isabella…

-Entonces prepárate a sufrir-lo amenazó el pelinegro.

Pero, en ese momento, alguien se metió entre ambos bandos.

-Ya basta, Reagan. Deja a mi hermano y a mi amiga en paz.

Era Ferb. Al verlo, el muchacho sintió algo de miedo, y se trabó para contestarle. Entonces, Melissa entró en acción: se paró, y se colocó delante de él, colocando su mano en su cintura y mirándolo fijamente.

-Así que Ferb Fletcher, ¿eh?-preguntó, abrazándolo con su brazo izquierdo-¿Por qué no podemos molestar a tu hermano, guapo?

-Quita tu mano de mí-se enojó Ferb.

-¿Por qué...?-le preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en él de forma acosadora y le acariciaba el cuello-¿Te excita que lo haga?

-Demasiado.

-Jeje-rió-¿Sabes, Ferby? Tú también me caes bien… aunque tu hermano es mi tesoro…

Harto, el peliverde la tomó fuertemente de la mano, y la soltó de forma brusca.

-Bien... como tú quieras, chiquito...

Le dio un besito en la mejilla, y se fue con Reagan. Tras esto, Phineas se le acercó.

-Gracias por sacarlos de aquí, hermano... por cierto, ella logró besarte, ¿qué se siente?-preguntó, intrigado.

-Como una puñalada.

-Fiuu... cómo me salvé... bien, será mejor que ayude a Isabella con la comida...

El preadolescente aprovechó que su hermanastro le daba la espalda para irse del comedor y quedarse solo en uno de los pasillos. Una vez allí, se puso terriblemente colorado y le salió vapor de las orejas.

"Cielos..." pensó. "Aquí pasa algo raro... ¿por qué Reagan la ayuda?"

Fue entonces que recordó su doble vida como agente secreto... ¿y si esta especie de alianza maligna se convertía en un peligro para él y Vanessa? ¿Podrían aguantar a ambos?

"Esa Melissa es toda una bomba" pensó, sofocado. Para Ferb estaba más que claro que la chica era la más peligrosa del dúo...

* * *

En lo de Heinz, Perry había llegado y se encontraba tomando café con su eneamigo. Claro, todas las peleas del año los iban cansando poco a poco y, al igual que el Mayor Monograma, no tenían ganas de hacer nada.

Aunque la mesa era un buen lugar para debatir…

-No lo sé, Perry el Ornitorrinco, este año Obama tendrá complicada la reelección… igualmente me dará gracia ver a esas locas republicanas peleando por la presidencia… sé lo que estás pensando, pero no soy demócrata ni republicano, tengo mi propia ideología y no pienso ser esclavo de ningún partido. Jeje, por algo siempre voto por mí en las presidenciales, sin embargo no puedo entender por qué siempre en el escrutinio definitivo sólo tengo un voto a mi favor…

En eso, ambos vieron a Vanessa, recién llegada de la secundaria luego del accidente provocado por el profesor, hablando por celular, al parecer con su mejor amiga Lacey.

-No, sabes que no puedo ir ahí…-dijo la castaña, triste-Soy la única babosa que no tiene auto… no, ve sin mí, no quiero humillarte en frente de todos…

Y cortó, aún más deprimida. Al parecer, sus amigos hacían reuniones en donde todos llevaban sus autos, y ella no podía asistir nunca por no tener el suyo propio.

Doofenshmirtz respiró hondo, y decidió discutir el tema con el animal.

-Hace tiempo que mi hija me pide un auto, pero no puedo decidir si eso sería lo mejor para ella… sí, lo sé, me he convertido en una de las cosas que más odio.

Perry rió, y recordó aquella tarde con el Desicionizador.

-Sé que no eres hombre de familia, Perry el Ornitorrinco, por lo cual muy probablemente no entiendas esto… en verdad no puedo aceptar que al fin y al cabo tendré que dejarla ir. ¿Qué creas que sea lo mejor?

El Agente P se encogió de hombros. En verdad no sabía qué decir.

-Bien… no me queda otra… necesito una opinión especializada... ¿puedes darme un consejo, Tío Cosa?

-Brrgkdn´kdnm lkbd-bramó el peludo personaje.

A Doof se le abrieron los ojos de emoción, y sonrió.

-Vaya, sí que eres profundo... ¡muchas gracias, hermano! Te debo una cerveza.

El sujeto volvió a decir algo inentendible, y se retiró.

-Tío Cosa tiene razón, Perry el Ornitorrinco. Es hora de que yo también crezca y acepte la realidad… ¡hija, ven aquí!

La muchacha salió de su cuarto y, curiosa, se sentó a la mesa.

-Hola, Perry-lo saludó-¿Qué sucede, papá?

-Hija, un ser peludo y de buen corazón que no es Perry el Ornitorrinco me ha enseñado una valiosa lección de vida… y voy a darte algo que siempre quisiste.

-Ay, no… ¿es otra muñeca Mary McGuffin?

-¡No, tu propio auto, nena!

Vanessa quedó completamente shockeada… ¡pero a la vez muy feliz! No podía creer que su padre al fin le daría eso que siempre había pedido…

-¡Oh, papá!-lo abrazó, llorando-¡Es el mejor regalo que me has hecho…! Bueno, a decir verdad, es el más decente de todos…

-¡Pero…!-la interrumpió el (no tan) malvado-No te será gratis… ¡debes mantener tus buenas notas en la secundaria!

-Ay, papá… sabes que no tengo problemas con eso…

-Pues más te vale-fingió seriedad el doc-Tampoco quiero que vuelvas tarde a casa… ah, y hazle caso a tu madre.

-Papá… si pudieras, en vez de comprarme el auto, reconciliarte con ella… sabes que me harías aún más feliz, ¿no?

-¿Quieres decir que prefieres eso a un auto nuevo?

La adolescente asintió sonriendo, ante lo cual Heinz se quedó pensativo… unas milésimas de segundo, claro.

-Esta generación está perdida…-sentenció, haciendo _facepalm_.

* * *

El momento de ensayar había llegado, y la banda de Jeremy se encontraba en el estudio para practicar antes del gran concierto que darían a la noche.

Joe se sentó a la batería, Coltrane se colgó el bajo y el rubio preparó su Gibson Les Paul color zafiro. Dentro del cuarto estaban también Candace, Stacy y Jenny, observando. Todo estaba listo para grabar el último tema del primer disco de Jeremy y los Incidentales, una gran pieza que había costado un mes de grabaciones, ensayos, errores y mucho sacrificio. Pero con el talento de los chicos y la habilidad del líder del grupo para escribir canciones, todo se hizo más fácil.

Afuera se encontraba observando todo el ingeniero de sonido, un hombre calvo, con muchos anillos en los dedos y aspecto de mafioso.

-_You Really Got Me_, toma 1-anunció éste, para luego empezar a grabar.

Luego de tantos temas propios, la banda decidió cerrar el disco con un cover de una canción de los Kinks, la cual comenzó a sonar así:

_Girl, you really got me goin'_  
_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now_  
_Yeah, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I can't sleep at night.  
_

_Yeah, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now_  
_Oh yeah, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I can't sleep at night,_  
_You really got me!_  
_You really got me!_  
_You really got me! _

El explosivo último tema del disco sonaba realmente muy bien, y Jeremy cantaba a los gritos, con todo lo que la garganta le daba pero sin desafinar ni un poco. Durante el solo de guitarra, las adolescentes se pararon y empezaron a bailar al lado de sus chicos: la grabación era una verdadera fiesta.

_See, don't ever set me free_  
_I always wanna be by your side_  
_Girl, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

_Yeah, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now_  
_Oh yeah, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I can't sleep at night_  
_You really got me!_  
_You really got me!_  
_You really got me!_

Finalmente, todo terminó en un absoluto éxito. Sin errores ni Auto-tune, los doce temas del disco, nueve originales y tres covers, estaban listos para ser editados.

-Necesitaremos unas cuantas copias para esta noche-dijo Coltrane, y le preguntó al ingeniero-Jaime, ¿puedes llevar esto a la discográfica y preparar quinientas copias para hoy en la noche?

-¿Pueden dejar de llamarme Jaime?-se quejó el tipo, llorando-¿Es por mi acento británico? ¿Mi costumbre de tomar el té a las cinco en punto? ¿Mi horrible dentadura?

-Ya, hombre, ¿puede hacerlo o no?-se enojó Stacy.

-Claro que puedo... ¡están hablando con el mejor ingeniero de sonido del mundo!

Tomó el disco original con todas las canciones dentro, e, increíblemente, reveló un jet pack en su espalda, para luego salir volando rumbo a la compañía disquera Huge-O-Records, rompiendo el techo de por medio.

-Y ese inglés sigue insistiendo en que no lo llamemos Jaime...-se quejó Joe.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado en la primaria 119 de Danville, y los niños iban saliendo poco a poco. Phineas, Ferb e Isabella caminaron juntos hacia el costado, esperando a Candace.

-Qué día...-habló Isa, preocupada-hasta que por fin se terminó...

-Y eso que apenas es el medio día...-se lamentó su novio-Vaya... creí que jamás llegaría el día que quisiera que el día acabase mucho antes de terminar... el día.

-Si decías "día" una vez más nos corrían del programa-rió la morocha.

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó una voz.

Era Jeremy Johnson, quien había llegado en su automóvil junto a Candace y alguien más...

-¿Cómo les fue, muchachos?-preguntó, saliendo del vehículo.

-Eh... bien-mintió el pelirrojo.

Fue entonces que Vanessa bajó también, y su mirada se encontró con la del peliverde.

-¡Ferb!-exclamó ella, sonriendo.

Ambos corrieron para saludarse, y luego fueron a hablar a solas.

-Tenía ganas de verte, Ferb... ¿sabes qué? Mi padre por fin me comprará mi propio auto...

-¿Y el De Lorean?-preguntó su amigo, intrigado por el regalo de su tío Roger.

-Puedes quedártelo de ahora en más... aunque a decir verdad lo extrañaré, recuerdo nuestra última misión, cuando se convirtió en esa ridícula camioneta hippie...

Pero su amigo ya no la miraba, sólo podía observar a dos personas que se encontraban a unos metros. La castaña se preocupó dado que el preadolescente había fruncido el ceño y miraba con desdén a ese par de chicos despreciables.

-Apártate de mi camino, niñita-Richard empujó a Isabella sin piedad, haciéndola caer al suelo e hiriéndole la pierna.

-¡Déjala en paz!-rugió Phineas, pero fue interceptado por Melissa.

-Antes de irme, te daré un pequeño obsequio...-le dijo ella, y lo sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Nooo!-exclamó la chica del listón, sin poder evitar el beso.

Todos observaron la escena con horror: mientras la rubia ¡al fin! lograba colocar sus labios en la piel del muchacho que amaba por primera vez, aunque eso fuera en el cachete, el pobre chico parecía estar sufriendo una mortal descarga eléctrica, cosa que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Finalmente, ella se detuvo y observó con una risita tonta como Phineas caía electrocutado en el suelo junto a su amada. Ninguno podía levantarse, y todo esto ante la desesperación de Candace y Jeremy.

-¿Ya viste?-dijo Ferb, sudando-Reagan ya no está solo... para colmo ella es aún peor que él.

-No me digas que ella es la Melissa que casi mata a Phineas el otro día...-se asustó su compañera-¿Acaso tendremos que enfrentarnos a ella también?

-Sin duda. El jefe llamará en cualquier momento.

Mientras los agentes secretos socorrían a la pobre pareja, la idea de enfrentar a Richard y a Melissa los tormentaba por dentro. ¿Cómo harían para derrotar al niño patilludo y, peor aún, a la rubia con fatales poderes psíquicos?

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Darán resultado los intentos de Melissa, junto a Richard, para separar a Phineas e Isabella? ¿Ferb podrá defenderlos junto a Vanessa? ¿Doof le comprará el auto que tanto quiere? Y... ¿tendrán alguna vez los adolescentes de Danville una clase normal? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte de este episodio... ¡no se lo pierdan!**

Antes de agradecer los reviews, una aclaración: para los que leen mi historia y son de España, les informo que "Tío Cosa" es como llamamos en Latinoamérica al "Primo Eso", en inglés "Cousin Itt". Creo que todos saben de qué serie es este personaje :)

Ahora sí, mis cordiales saludos a **agatalapinguina** (ya le comenté a un amigo de madre chilena que si alguna vez vuelven a viajar allá que me lleven a Valdivia :D y sí, fuiste la primera, ¿contenta? XD), **Seren Avro Tsukino** (con mucho gusto! :D), **Alquimistaarcano77** (Gusto en conocerte, y gracias por tus palabras. Pasaré por tus historias), **xXPlayGuyXx** (Jeje, espero que te haya gustado este episodio), **vale123456789** (bueno, tú me conoces, soy de colocar muchísimas referencias y parodias en mis historias, aunque tampoco creo que tengas que estudiar tanto, la mayoría son cosas referentes a la televisión XD), **Ayulen-Musiix** (nah, quedate tranqui que no sos vos, además los problemas recién están comenzando para los chicos...) y **chico-escudo** (yo también recuerdo buenas épocas cuando escribo esas locuras... aquí ya han empezado sus andadas, pero aún no has visto nada...), además de todos los que leen esta ridícula historia XD

Y eso fue todo por hoy. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	20. Richard y Melissa Parte 2

Otra vez me he tardado mucho... ¿cómo están? Yo bien, aunque con un nuevo desafío por delante: la universidad. Pero tal como prometí, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir trabajando en esta historia y poder terminarla antes de fin de año.

No diré mucho sobre este episodio, sólo una aclaración con las canciones que cantarán Jeremy y los Incidentales: Venus and Mars/Rockshow/Jet y Live and Let Die (todas de Paul McCartney and Wings, aunque la última pueden oírla en la versión de los Guns), y Rock and Roll All Night (de Kiss). Ojalá les gusten :)

Sin ir más lejos, aquí está la segunda parte de "Richard y Melissa". ¡Vamos, Ferb! :D

* * *

_¡Ha llegado el momento de "Los Criticones"! Y ahora, para su conducción, la pareja súper dispareja, el joven y el viejo, el rockero y el amargado... ¡con ustedes, Jeremy Johnson y Heinz Doofenshmirtz!_

El tema de hoy: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Huele a Espíritu Adolescente), de Nirvana:

-La canción representativa de los años noventa y la juventud grunge-explicó el rubio-En ella podemos ver un estilo de música algo oscura con bases punk, y una letra que es complicada de analizar, debido a las múltiples y variadas palabras que usa. ¿Cuál es tu opinión, doctor D?

-¿Qué?-se enojó Doof-Esta canción habla de puras estupideces, palabras sueltas sin sentido y un tipo gritando durante cinco minutos… ¿un albino? ¿Un mosquito? ¿Qué clase de imbécil escribe algo así? Ahora entiendo por qué marcó a esa generación… ¡si fue una generación de puros idiotas!

-Doof, eso no está bien… muchos intelectuales de hoy crecieron con Nirvana… ¡y cuando eras joven te gustaba!

-¿Intelectuales? ¡Creo que no podría contarlos ni con los dedos de mi pie! Y sí, se nota que me gustaba… ¡mira cómo terminé! ¡Divorciado y con una hija adolescente que mantener! ¡Nirvana mis calzones! Reitero que te consigas una vida, adolescente salvaje.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Richard y Melissa**

**Segunda Parte**

"_Millones de fans en Facebook no pueden estar equivocados"_

El hecho, afortunadamente, no resultó una tragedia simplemente porque Melissa le había perdonado la vida a Phineas. Si ella seguía besándolo, lo más probable hubiera sido que el pelirrojo muriera rostizado.

Nuestros amigos estaban sobre el auto, dirigiéndose al Hospital de Danville. Isabella, consternada, sujetaba la mano de su novio y lagrimeaba, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre su lastimada pierna izquierda. Todo esto en el asiento de atrás junto a Ferb y Vanessa, quienes estaban sumamente preocupados no sólo por lo sucedido, sino también por la rubia asesina y Richard.

-¡Esto es terrible!-exclamó Candace, en el asiento de adelante-¡Mamá y papá me dejaron a cargo, y cuando sepan que le pasó esto a Phineas me matarán!

-Tranquila, Candy-trató de calmarla Jeremy-En el hospital lo dejarán como nuevo antes de que tus padres regresen… bueno, si es que pueden curar quemaduras de este tipo antes de pasado mañana…

-¡Ah, Melissa…!

Repentinamente, y ante el asombro de todos, el chico despertó de su desmayo de una forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho durante la clase, horas antes.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el auto…? ¡Auch…!

Obviamente, el asombro que tenía luego de recuperar el conocimiento no le curó las heridas, por lo cual ahora se encontraba muy dolorido. Pero los demás no lo podían creer.

-Phineas… ¿estás bien?-le preguntó la morocha, incrédula.

-Sí… sólo me duele un poco el cuerpo… no es nada grave.

-No es para menos, una chica te declaró su amor electrocutándote con un besito-bromeó el rubio, ya más relajado.

-Bah, eso no es nada, Jeremy… apuesto que Isabella aún recuerda esa cita donde me usó como conejillo de indias para probar su lápiz labial con electroshock…

-¡Oh, Phinny, mi noviecito sabor tostada!-recordó a pura carcajada la chica del listón.

-¡Que no me llames Phinny, Izzy!-se enojó él, provocándola también.

-¡Yo te llamo como quiero, Vincent!

-¡Cierra tu bocota, Alyson!

Mientras peleaban, Ferb los miró con alegría: por suerte, todo estaba bien y no había razón de acudir al hospital para tratar a su querido hermano.

Pero no. No todo estaba bien. Se miró con Vanessa, y sin siquiera soltar una palabra se entendieron a la perfección. Richard no sería tan fácil de vencer la próxima vez… no sólo seguía siendo peligroso, sino que ahora contaba con la ayuda de una sádica preadolescente con poderes sobrenaturales y que, a pesar de su corta edad, era toda una dominatriz en potencia.

El coche dejó a la adolescente en la puerta de "Malvados y Asociados", donde se despidió del peliverde y le otorgó la custodia de la llave del De Lorean, y el mismo vehículo, aunque reducido.

-Mi tío rediseñó el auto para que pudiera encogerse-le informó al chico-Eso será de gran ayuda para que nadie lo descubra. Cuando quieras usarlo, sólo toca el botoncito que tiene en el techo.

Luego de ultimar detalles, ambos se despidieron. El preadolescente se subió al auto con los demás y su compañera de equipo entró al edificio rumbo al departamento de su padre.

Lo encontró sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión y comiendo frituras. Perry el Ornitorrinco ya se había marchado, no sin antes arruinarle rapidito un plan que se le ocurrió a Doof para que ambos se divirtieran un rato, a pesar de estar más vagos que nunca.

-¿Cómo estás, pa?-le preguntó ella, contenta. Haberle prometido un auto le dio a ella una mejor imagen de su progenitor-¿Algo bueno en la tele?

-Nada. Pura basura. En cualquier momento doy de baja el cable y me ahorro doscientos dólares por mes para pagarte el autito.

Vanessa sonrió, y su padre tomó el control para apagar el aparato, pero, en eso, vio algo que lo sorprendió:

-¿Es usted acaso una de las tantas millones de personas que abren el agua del grifo simplemente para verla escurrirse como un tarado?

-Oiga, eso me ofendió-se quejó el científico, pero siguió mirando.

-¿Acaso también disfruta bañarse más tiempo del habitual, sólo para bailar y cantar como un reverendo inútil?

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-Doof ya parecía el sujeto del Inglip.

-Si es de esas personas, le tenemos un mensaje... ¡el agua no durará para siempre! Tipos como usted le hacen mal al planeta... ¡vamos, hombre! Mírese al espejo y replantee su vida... ¿realmente quiere dejarle a sus hijos un mundo sin agua? El futuro depende de USTED.

Y, de forma increíble, el televisor se apagó sin que Doof hiciera nada.

-¡Brujería!

-Tranquilo, papá... sólo se cortó la luz-lo tranquilizó su hija.

El tipo respiró hondo, y dijo:

-Vanessa… siento… que este comercial ha tocado mi alma… ¡tienen razón! ¡Debemos cuidar el agua para que no se destruya el mundo!

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, eso sería una gran acción de tu parte!-sonrió su hija.

Primero el coche y ahora esto... ¿acaso su padre se estaba volcando poco a poco hacia el lado del bien?

-Pondré mi granito de arena ahora mismo. ¡Hay que ahorrar agua! ¡Vanessa, ve a comprarme una cerveza!

La sonrisa de la castaña se desdibujó en un segundo.

-Uff… bueno, era de suponerse…-se lamentó, y luego se percató de algo:-¡Papá, soy menor de edad!

-¿Y? El viejo Ned le vende cerveza a cualquiera... ¿recuerdas ese niño ebrio en el noticiero? Compró en lo de Ned. ¡Es un ídolo!

-Bien... por cierto, papá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡No me digas que quieres otro auto! Los adolescentes de hoy son insaciables…

-No, no… verás, hoy a la noche un amigo tocará con su banda en el parque de diversiones Viejo y Abandonado viejo y abandonado en la colina que será reabierto hoy, y…

-No me digas, quieres ir, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¿puedo?

-No lo sé… ¿y si no lo han reabierto realmente, y terminas en un concierto rodeada de vagos, ratas, vagos y… vagos?

-¡Papá!

-Hija, lo siento, pero cuando me separé de tu madre, hice una promesa… te cuidaría hasta que yo muriera.

-Así que cuando me vaya a vivir sola, ¿te mudarás conmigo e invadirás mi vida hasta que te mueras?

-Ni siquiera te irás a vivir sola, es más, ya lo he planeado todo… construiré una casa submarina, y nos iremos a vivir ahí… dicen que bajo el agua el tiempo pasa más lento…

-Mi vida está arruinada…-murmuró ella.

Y se retiró del lugar, para ir a comprar cerveza.

-Ah,-la detuvo Heinz antes de que se fuera-Si llego a enterarme que estuviste en el recital… adiós auto. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, papá…

-Esa es mi hija…

* * *

En el hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher, y mientras comían pizza recalentada, Candace se encontraba realizando su tarea de Matemática y sus hermanos conversaban sobre cierto hecho curioso sucedido días atrás.

-Mmm… oigan, calculadoras-los interrumpió ella-¿cuánto es 658 por 13?

-8554-respondió Phineas, como un rayo-Y ya no nos llames "calculadoras". Tenemos nombres, hermanita.

-Sí, sí, como sea, muchas gracias…

En eso, el celular del peliverde sonó con su tono especial. Nervioso, se alejó de la mesa y contestó.

-Buenas tardes, Agente Ferb-lo saludó el alcalde Doofenshmirtz-Tenemos una nueva misión para ti, muchacho… hemos averiguado que el sujeto buscado estará paseándose por el viejo parque de diversiones "Viejo y Abandonado" en la colina, ya que hoy será su gran reinauguración… mientras yo esté ahí para cortar la cinta, tú ya estarás dentro para registrar el lugar junto a la 68 y medio. Ve por ella y diríjanse a mi oficina ahora. Cambio y fuera.

Fingiendo serenidad, se sentó en la mesa para terminar su conversación con su hermano:

-Y por eso es que las papas fritas son tan famosas en el mundo.

-Genial, Ferb... pero eso aún no explica por qué el otro día fuiste al baño con esa revista Playboy en la mano...

-Eh... mejor dejémoslo para otro día... ¡debo irme!

Y así, el Súper Agente salió de su casa a las apuradas, atropellando en el camino a Jeremy y a Isabella, quienes justo en ese momento habían entrado al hogar de los hermanos doble F.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?-preguntó el rubio, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Últimamente Ferb ha estado muy extraño...-observó el pelirrojo, acercándose a sus amigos-Por cierto, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Vinimos a ver cómo te encontrabas, Phi-se preocupó la morocha.

-¡Estoy bien!-sonrió-Prácticamente no tuve secuelas... vengan, siéntense con nosotros.

Se saludaron con la adolescente, la cual ya estaba terminando su tarea, y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Qué bueno que estás bien...-sonrió el novio de Candace-porque quería hacerles una propuesta a ti y a Isabella, Phineas… ¿les gustaría tocar la guitarra en una canción?

-¿En serio? ¡De lujo!-exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Yo también me uno-aceptó Isabella-¿Cuándo podremos tocar?

-Después del intervalo. Lo primero que haremos será una improvisación, y ahí entran ustedes.

-¿Podemos hacer duelo de guitarras?-preguntó Phineas.

-¿Ustedes batiéndose a duelo?-se extrañó Jeremy-Eso sería inédito…

-Phin, no sé por qué quieres retarme a duelo, toco la guitarra mucho más rápido que tú.

-La velocidad no lo es todo, muchacha, también cuentan la voluntad y el sentimiento que le pongas a lo que estás tocando… ¿has intentado con una de estas?-le preguntó, mostrándole una guitarra acústica.

-Esto es duelo eléctrico, Phinny.

-¡No me digas así, Izzy!

-¡Yo te llamo como quiero, Memo!

-¡Ya cállate, Paulina!

-¡Hey, hey!-los interrumpió el rubio-¿Desde cuando pelean tanto? Si estuvieran en una banda, se separarían a los dos días…

-Jeremy, cuando seas grande entenderás que en el Rock 'n' Roll se pelean y se separan hasta los que más se quieren… aún por cualquier estupidez…

**Flashback**

_Año 1967. Es la celebración por el lanzamiento del disco "Sgt. __Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band", de los Beatles. En cierto momento, Paul McCartney divisa en la mesa de bocadillos el último muffin, pero justo antes de poder agarrarlo, John Lennon llega primero y se lo come. Acto seguido, Paul lo mira con odio y se marcha de allí, furioso._

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

En ese momento, en lo del viejo Ned, Vanessa pagaba la cerveza para su padre y, aparte, una botellita de agua para tomar en el camino. Obviamente que el señor nunca le diría nada... ¡tenía cataratas y estaba sordo! Luego de padecer veinte minutos tratando de comprar, salió de allí bebiendo un sorbo del líquido incoloro.

-Danville es una ciudad de locos...-susurró-Ah, espero que este día tenga algo bueno...

Y, como por arte de magia, un De Lorean frenó en frente de ella.

-Tenemos misión, compañera-Ferb le habló sacándose los lentes de sol.

-Sabes que siempre estoy preparada para esto-sonrió ella, y se subió al coche.

Se dirigieron al ayuntamiento, saludaron a Melanie, entraron por la puerta que estaba detrás de su escritorio y, luego de caminar un poco, bajaron juntos por la cabina telefónica. Luego de golpearse el trasero contra el piso como en su primera vez, entraron a la oficina del alcalde.

-¡Buenas tardes, agentes!-los saludó Roger-Han esperado, han sufrido, pero por fin ha llegado su misión...

-Seré honesta, tío... he sufrido más con ese golpe que me di recién que en todos estos días...

-Muy bien, ahora a lo que nos importa... en los últimos días, hemos registrado a Richard Reagan dentro del parque de diversiones Viejo y Abandonado viejo y abandonado en la colina, el cual reabriremos hoy con el concierto de "Los Incidentales"... y ahí está el problema. Tememos que planee sabotear el espectáculo y arruinar el día de todos...

-Entonces, nuestra misión es detenerlo, ¿verdad?

-No sólo eso... tienen que registrar el lugar antes de que yo corte la cinta... a las tres de la tarde. Es decir, tienen algo más de dos horas para hacerlo...

-Es tiempo suficiente-se confió Ferb.

-Y recuerden que aún no debemos encerrar a Richard, debemos esperar un poco más.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la castaña-Esto no tiene sentido, si lo detenemos ahora nos ahorraremos miles de problemas...

-La correccional de Danville está preparando una seguridad del alto nivel y eso nos está costando mucho tiempo y dinero. Si lo mandamos ahora, volverá a escapar.

-Entiendo.

-Excelente, agentes... ahora pueden cambiarse, tomar sus armas y retirarse.

Un momento después, el Agente F y la 68 y medio se encontraban revisando el parque, obviamente vacío pero no por mucho tiempo...

-Bueno, al parecer no hay nada, campo limpio-observó ella-No creo que haya problemas hoy...

-Mmm... hay algo que no me cierra, Vanessa.

-¿Es el saco? Lo sabía, te queda horrible. Ve a la guarida y ponte otro.

-No, no, no es eso…

-¿Es el cierre de tu pantalón?

-¡Cállate y escucha! Es sobre eso que nos contó Reagan en nuestra primera misión… si nació luego de que su padre se fuera a Danville… ¿cómo es que tiene mi misma edad, si yo ya tenía siete?

-Pues… no lo sé…

-Una de dos… o no se lo ocurrió mejor historia, o nuestro guionista estaba demasiado drogado como para detectar ese tremendo error.

Dicho esto, los dos voltearon hacia la cámara, mirando de forma sarcástica.

* * *

Unos minutos después, todo estaba listo. El alcalde Roger re-inauguró el parque de diversiones Viejo y Abandonado ya no más viejo y abandonado en la colina, y toda la gente presente, entre ellos Candace, Stacy, Phineas, Isabella y sus amigos, entraron para disfrutar de las atracciones, las cuales, por suerte, ya no tenían más temas acerca de la savia.

Al mismo tiempo, Los Incidentales protagonizaban una divertida conferencia de prensa a cielo abierto:

-Joe-le preguntó un periodista-¿siente que su melena le da ventajas con el sexo opuesto?

-¿Qué ventajas?-respondió, haciéndose el desentendido.

El público empezó a reír, mientras seguían haciendo preguntas.

-Coltrane, ¿le dijeron que es igual que Corvin Bleu?

-Sí, pero yo soy más negro-afirmó, haciendo reír a todos nuevamente.

-Y Jeremy… muchas fans dicen que es el nuevo Justin Bieber.

-Pero a mí me gustan las mujeres y el rock and roll...

Esa respuesta provocó que el lugar se viniera abajo de la risa.

-Y… ¿qué mujeres le gustan?

-Una sola, mi novia…

-Mentira, está loco por las enfermeras…

-¡Coltrane!-se sonrojó Jeremy, provocando otra vez las risas de los periodistas.

-Admítelo, viejo.

-¿Le gustaría ver a su novia vestida de enfermera?-le preguntó otro periodista.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-A mí sí me gustaría-dijo Joe.

El líder de la banda se enojó y le pegó un coscorrón. Otra vez el sitio estalló.

-Porque tenemos a su novia vestida de enfermera aquí mismo…

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, para ver como llegaba Candace, luciendo ese disfraz que le quedaba tan bien...

-Hola, Jeremy...-le dijo, en tono sugestivo-¿Listo para tu inyección?

Y ahora todos volteaban hacia adelante, para ver como reaccionaba el adolescente, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la boca abierta y baba cayendo de ella. Su mejor amigo tomó su mano y se dio cuenta de que no tenía pulso.

-¡#$%&, se murió!-rió el moreno, mientras todo el parque, incluyendo a la enfermera pelirroja, explotaba en sonrisas por tercera vez.

* * *

Desde el techo de uno de los stands de la feria que había en un sector del parque, un par de preadolescentes miraban la escena con odio.

-Pff... ¿creen que eso es ser sexy?-preguntó Melissa, en tono presumido-Si yo me vistiera de enfermera hasta Phineas caería rendido ante mí... anota eso, Richard, ya sé qué vamos a hacer mañana...

-Hasta a mí me gustaría verte así-rió con malicia-Pero ya déjate de estupideces, tenemos que poner en marcha el plan que he estado perfeccionando desde la semana pasada...

-Recuerda que tenemos que acabar con esa tonta de Isabella antes de que empiece el concierto... porque si no lo hacemos tal vez no salgamos vivos de tu plan B...

-No te preocupes... muy pronto tendrás a tu noviecito sano y salvo y el camino libre para hacerlo tu esclavo...

Y, como si fueran ninjas, ambos desaparecieron del lugar, en busca de Phineas e Isabella.

* * *

-¿Sabes, Ferb?-le dijo Vanessa-Tal vez sea falsa alarma lo de Reagan... pero en caso de que sea verdad, ¿cómo vamos a derrotarlo, ahora que tiene a Melissa? Recuerda que ella podría hacerte su esclavo sólo con besarte.

-No lo hará... no cuando sepa que no tuve tiempo de lavarme los dientes...

-¡Ferb, esto es serio!-se molestó la castaña-Esa chica nos hará la vida imposible si llegamos a encontrarla... si pudo electrocutar a tu hermano...

Y, escondidos, se quedaron mirando como, Phineas e Isabella se sacaban una foto en el "Espejo de los deseos".

-Ah, he oído de eso-le contó la agente a su compañero-Te pones frente a ese espejo y te muestra lo que sería el futuro perfecto para ti, con tu sueño cumplido.

Luego de probarlo, la pareja se alejó, y el peliverde detectó que una foto salía de una ranura situada en la parte baja de la atracción. Ante la sorpresa de la castaña, corrió para tomarla antes de que se la llevara el viento.

-¡Ferb!-lo paró ella-¿Qué haces? Estamos en una misión, ¿y si tu hermano nos descubre...?

Pero él la calló mostrándole la foto, que mostraba el futuro soñado por su hermano y su novia: estar casados. ¡Ambos estaban vestidos de blanco!

-Aww... pero me parece que ese color no le queda a tu hermanito...-y los observó de nuevo-vaya, me sorprende lo mucho que Phineas la quiere.

Ahora, el pelirrojo se encontraba jugando por décimo segunda vez al tiro al blanco, mientras Isabella trataba de sobrevivir, sepultada bajo todos los peluches que Phineas había ganado. Inmediatamente, los agentes explotaron de risa al ver la escena.

-Bah, sigue siendo un inmaduro-rió Ferb-Todavía no entiende por completo el romance, por eso se vuelve loco cuando está con ella. Ya se va a moderar.

-A su edad me pasaba algo parecido... amaba a un chico, pero no comprendía al amor del todo, por eso nunca me despegaba de él...-Ferb se quedó mirándola, y ella reaccionó:-No, no es mi novio actual... tú sabes, Johnny. Argh, hoy no se portó muy bien conmigo... pero sé que tú me habrías salvado, Ferb...

El peliverde se sonrojó ante esas palabras. Pero, de repente, sintió algo extraño... un frío le recorrió el cuerpo, y, en ese momento, comprobó que algo malo se avecinaba, por lo cual comenzó a correr.

-¡Ferb!-exclamó la castaña-¿Qué haces?

La joven pareja ya estaba abandonando el puesto con todos los premios en una carretilla, luego de que el dueño amenazara con demandarlo si seguía ganando, y el preadolescente se colocó silenciosamente detrás de ellos, para protegerlos de aquello que se acercaba...

-¿Qué cara...?

La 68 y medio estaba pasmada: una potente onda de choque había golpeado a su mejor amigo y lo había hecho caer, aunque sin complicaciones y sin llamar la atención de la joven pareja, que se alejaba, ingenua.

-Diantres, tú otra vez... ¿por qué siempre tienes que meterte, cabeza cuadrada?

Adivinaron: la culpable de esa acción era Melissa, acompañada, obviamente, del ¿ahora segundón? Richard.

-¡Melissa!-exclamó Vanessa, mirándola con odio-Ya te había visto antes... pero al fin nos encontramos cara a cara, cucaracha...

-Ay, qué malota-se burló la blonda-En fin... vaya, Ferby, quién diría que anticiparías mis movimientos...

-Esa sensación de asco no podía venir de nadie más que ustedes...-respondió, serio.

-¿Acaso van a la misma escuela de chistes malos? Ya me harté... Rick, ayúdame con estos dos...

Los jóvenes villanos se fueron acercando poco a poco, y se miraron con los buenos durante un buen rato. Algo curioso es que ya no parecía haber nadie por allí, salvo los dueños de los puestos, lo cual era, en cierta forma, una ventaja para los agentes secretos.

En eso, un pájaro levantó vuelo, y el ruido de las alas alertó a los cuatro, comenzando así la pelea: Ferb fue el más rápido y derribó fácilmente a Richard con un buen golpe en la nariz.

-¡Buen trabajo, Ferb!-exclamó Vanessa, quien luchaba, con un poco de miedo, ante la revoltosa preadolescente.

-¡No me has vencido aún!-el chico patilludo estaba ahora furioso-¡Toma esto!

Pero no contaba con el hecho de que su rival era más rápido que la última vez, y lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Lo mismo pasaba con Melissa y la adolescente, quien poco a poco iba perdiéndole el miedo.

-¡Quédate quieta!-se enojó la maliciosa chica.

-¿Qué te pasa?-ahora era la castaña la bromista-¿No puedes atraparme, rubia teñida?

Para qué le dijo eso... al oír esas últimas dos palabras, dejó de atacar y la miró con toda su furia.

-¡Rubia teñida!-rugió la rubia-¿Rubia teñida? ¡Pagarás por eso, maldita!

Ante el apodo, la chica estalló de rabia y su furia provocó un aumento de fuerza y velocidad, que complicó seriamente a Vanessa.

-¡Ya verás lo que esta rubia teñida puede hacer!-gritó, enojadísima.

Si bien Ferb tenía todo controlado y Richard ya no podía hacer nada, Melissa terminó derrotando a la castaña como una verdadera ninja, esquivando uno de sus golpes y acabándola de un golpe seco en la nuca.

El peliverde se horrorizó al verla caer, y corrió hacia ella, sólo para que Rick, aprovechando la oportunidad, lo hiciera caer de una tremenda entrada en las piernas, a decir verdad digna del flaco Schiavi. Herido, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la vista y ver como la chica hacía sentir su superioridad.

-Y ahora… sigues tú…-le dijo triunfante, mientras lo alzaba del smoking y lo electrocutaba con un ponzoñoso beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, el sol caía y eso significaba que el concierto debía comenzar. Jeremy estaba junto a los hermanos Flynn e Isabella.

-¿Dónde está Ferb?-preguntó su hermano, preocupado-Debemos esperarlo, él realmente quería ver este concierto…

-Lo siento, Phineas, pero no podemos demorar este evento… la gente se pondrá furiosa… y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando la gente se pone furiosa en un concierto de rock and roll…

-¿Aparecen monstruos que provienen del centro de la Tierra?

-Eh… seh-le siguió la corriente su cuñado.

-Vamos, Jeremy, pueden esperar un poco más…-trató de convencerlo su novia-Además, no olvides que debes tomar tu polvo mágico…

-Ah, sí… tienes razón-recordó el rubio, y fue hasta su camerino.

Tomó un tubo lleno de polvo que decía "tómese en caso de problemas cardíacos" y vació una cucharada en un vaso con agua, para luego tomárselo.

-No querrán que me de un infarto de nuevo, ¿no?-preguntó-Y también debo someterme a electroshock cada media hora… ahí entran ustedes, chicos.

-Confía en nosotros, cuñado-Phineas y su novia estaban listos para zapar en el intermedio.

-¡Oigan, queremos rooooock!-exclamó un espectador, impaciente.

-¡Nos vamos a enojar y destruiremos todooooo!-gritó otro.

Y así siguieron, hasta que se formó una tremenda bronca y aparecieron monstruos que provenían del centro de la Tierra.

-¡La #$% madre, _kill them with FIRE_!-exclamó el líder de la banda, mientras él y sus amigos trataban de controlar la situación con los lanzallamas y los fuegos artificiales que iban a usarse para el recital.

* * *

El ruido que provenía desde arriba terminó despertando a nuestro amigo de pelo verde. Se encontraba en una especie de sótano, en la cual no había nada, salvo una mesa donde Richard y Melissa los observaban mientras jugaban a las cartas.

Trató de ir hacia ellos, pero no pudo moverse, ya que se encontraba encadenado a una especie de ruleta. A su lado, estaba Vanessa, encadenada como si estuviera en un calabozo. Aunque estaba inconciente, sintió un gran alivio al verla respirando.

-Oh, ya despertaron…-sonrió la rubia-Bien, Ferby, como sé que tú eres el único obstáculo en mi meta de convertir a Phineas en mi esclavo, tengo un juego para ti… ¿ves esa ruleta en donde estás sin poder moverte? En unos minutos se activará un mecanismo que la hará girar a gran velocidad, lo cual poco a poco acabará matándote las neuronas por el mareo…

-Y si eso no lo hace, ¿adivina qué? Hemos puesto una bomba en el piano de tu amigo Jeremy Johnson… la cual explotará cuando ese sucio rockero toque el último acorde de _Live and Let Die_… el cual es único en todo el repertorio de la banda…

-Cuando estalle todo el escenario se vendrá abajo, acabando con los que están arriba… y al mismo tiempo, con los que están abajo… ¡ups! Creo que son ustedes dos… bueno, es hora de irnos, Rick.

Le dio un beso volador al agente, y se dispusieron a irse… pero, en eso, se detuvo.

-Oh, por cierto… cuando todo haya terminado… haré travesuras con tu cuerpo, Ferby… ¡ja, ja!-rió sádicamente, para luego abandonar el lugar por fin.

Una vez solos, Ferb decidió poner en marcha un plan de escape.

-Pss… ¡Vanessa!-exclamó el preadolescente.

-Auch… mi cabeza…-despertó ella-¡Ferb! ¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Y Melissa?

-Eso no importa ahora… escucha, trata de activar el botón de tu reloj que lanza el ácido…

-Tendré que estirar mi cuello y usar mi lengua… pero creo que puedo hacerlo…

Y, mientras se esforzaba, la ruleta se activaba y comenzaba a girar.

-¡Rápido, Vanessa!-el peliverde podría morir en segundos.

Estirando al máximo su cuello, su lengua y su brazo izquierdo, la chica finalmente pudo tocar el botón y activar el eyector de ácido, que calcinó su atadura. Una vez libre, liberó sus otras extremidades, y corrió hasta una palanca que detenía el giro de la trampa mortal donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Uf… eso estuvo cerca-dijo ella, mientras lo liberaba y él hacía lo posible por no vomitar-Cielos, Ferb, debemos salir de aquí antes de que…

-No… hay una bomba… tenemos que detenerlos y sacarles la clave para desactivarla…

-Ferb, yo…

El peligro era inminente, pero, en eso, la adolescente comprendió los riesgos de este trabajo, y decidió dejar atrás su miedo.

-Vamos a castigarlos-sonrió, estrechando la mano de su socio.

* * *

Una vez liquidados todos los monstruos, era momento de empezar el concierto. A pesar de que era una pena comenzar sin Ferb, la banda y los demás decidieron que era la mejor opción.

-Deséenme suerte, chicos-pidió Jeremy antes de salir a escena con su guitarra en brazos.

-La tienes, cuñado-sonrió Phineas.

En eso, un hombre parecido a Ed Sullivan subió al escenario, y exclamó:

-Damas y caballeros… honrados en su estado natal, coronados por su alcalde y amados aquí en Norteamérica… ¡aquí están Los Incidentales!

El público estalló en aplausos, y los tres miembros saltaron al escenario secundados por sus parejas. Ellas se encargarían de la instrumentación adicional como los teclados (Stacy), la pandereta (Jenny) y la segunda guitarra (Candace).

-¡Buenas noches!-rugió Jeremy, emocionado-¿Están listos para el rock, chicos?

-¡Sí, Jeremy, estamos listos!-respondió el público.

-¡No los escuuuchooo!

-¡Sí, Jeremy, estamos listos!-repitió la multitud, aún más fuerte.

-¡Uhhh! ¡Vamos allá!

Y arrancaron, interpretando tranquilamente el riff inicial de _Venus and Mars_, y con el novio de la pelirroja cantando:

_Sitting in the stand of the sports arena,_  
_Waiting for the show to begin._  
_Red lights, green lights, strawberry wine,_  
_A good friend of mine, follows the stars,_  
_Venus and mars are alright tonight._

Mientras, Ferb y Vanessa había encontrado a sus enemigos, quienes estaban distraídos y fácilmente podrían ser atrapados si el ambiente se mantenía tan calmo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, Ferb… tres… dos… uno…

Pero, desafortunadamente, la canción hizo enganche con el tema _Rockshow_, y el potente sonido de rock and roll despabiló a la pareja del mal, quienes terminaron mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Se escaparon!-gritó Richard-¡Huyamos!

Increíblemente, prefirieron escapar a luchar de nuevo, por lo cual los buenos comenzaron a perseguirlos por todo el lugar. El recital seguía con todo:

_What's that man holding in his hand?_  
_He looks a lot like a guy I knew way back when_  
_Its silly willy with the Philly Band_  
_Could be...! Oo-ee...!_

_If there's a ROCK SHOW!  
At the Concertgebow,  
They've got LONG HAIR!  
At the Madison Square,  
You've got ROCK AND ROLL!  
At the Hollywood Bowl...  
We'll be there... Oo yeah!_

Luego de _Rockshow, _siguió la potente _Jet_, y así terminaron los primeros diez minutos del recital.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Coltrane-Y ahora, el repertorio de nuestro primer disco, el cual podrán adquirir al finalizar el concierto al módico precio de treinta y cinco dólares…

-¡Piensen que Lady Gaga los cobraría al doble!-bromeó Joe.

Y, tras las risas de todos, tocaron _Set the record straight_, siguiendo con _Do Nothing Day, Lovely Summer_ Days (otra canción del disco, escrita por Phineas),_ Breathe_ y muchas más canciones, en las cuales Jeremy se destapó con todo mostrando su gran poderío vocal.

-¿Saben algo?-preguntó él, veinte minutos después-Hoy llegó mi novia vestida de enfermera y me dio un paro cardíaco, lo llega a hacer de nuevo y la voy a demandar por intento de homicidio...

Luego de las risas del público, siguió contando:

-Así que me tienen que electrocutar cada media hora, por lo cual los dejaremos en compañía de Phineas e Isabella, dos grandes amigos que nos demostrarán sus habilidades... ¡un aplauso para ellos!

Los espectadores aplaudieron con todo, y la parejita subió para batirse a duelo de guitarras.

-¿Lista para perder, Izzy?-preguntó socarronamente él.

-Sigue soñando, Phinny-sonrió Isabella.

Y, mientras peleaban por ver quien hacía el mejor solo de guitarra, los súper espías seguían persiguiendo a Richard y a Melissa. Finalmente, los encontraron en la parte superior del escenario, donde estaban las vigas.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó la castaña al encontrarlos.

-Se acabó, hay que pelear, Melissa-dijo el patilludo.

-Parece peligroso… pero de esta Ferb no se me escapa…

Como un rayo, la rubia amagó en ir a pelear con Vanessa, pero, súbitamente, cambió de dirección y se apareció en las narices del peliverde.

-¿Te gustan mis besitos, Ferby?-le preguntó con sorna.

A pesar de haberse llevado una sorpresa, el agente no se preocupó ante su presencia.

-Haz lo que quieras, no te servirá de nada…

-¡Ferb, no!

-¡Tú lo pediste!-exclamó la preadolescente, con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

Lo tomó del smoking, y otra vez le puso los labios en la mejilla… pero, increíblemente, no pasó nada: ni un voltio de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de la muchacha, Ferb la sujetó de los brazos y la inmovilizó con fuerza, aunque sin pasarse de la raya. Luego, la soltó.

-¿Por qué… no te pasó nada?-dolorida, la blonda no podía creerlo.

-Cubre mejillas-respondió, señalándose lo que parecía ser un parche colocado en su cachete-muy útil cuando tu enemiga es una chica cariñosamente violenta.

-¡Ferb, eres un genio!-lo vitoreó su amiga.

-¡Ya, salgamos de aquí!-Rick la tomó del brazo y saltaron de la viga, cayendo detrás del telón y aterrizando sobre la parte oculta del escenario.

En lugar de imitarlos, los agentes decidieron bajar y perseguirlos, después de todo, sus rivales estarían golpeados por la caída y no llegarían muy lejos.

* * *

La actuación de Phineas e Isabella fue espectacular, y fueron ovacionados. Los Incidentales regresaron para la última parte del concierto.

-OK, OK…-habló Joe-ahora sigue la canción principal de una película de agentes secretos… ¡woo-hoo! ¡Es "Live and Let Die"! ¡Vamos, Jeremy!

El chico se sentó en su amado piano de cola, y se puso a cantar una de sus canciones preferidas:

_When You Were Young And You Heart Was An Open Book  
__You Used To Say "Live And Let Live"  
__(You Know You Did, You Know You Did You Know You Did...)  
__But If This Ever Changing World In Which We Live In  
__Makes You Give In And Cry...  
__Say "Live And Let Die"!_

Tras ese último verso, explotaron los pocos fuegos de artificio que quedaban, y el público también estalló… de emoción, claro.

-¡Ferb, es la canción!-se horrorizó la 68 y medio, mientras peleaban, una vez más, contra los malvados jóvenes-¡Cuando termine, volaremos en pedazos!

-¡No me lo recuerdes!

-No nos queda otra opción… ¡Rick, saca el arma!

-¿Qué?

-¡Hazlo ya!

El chico de cabello negro cedió, y sorprendió a todos sacando un revólver, ante lo cual los buenos no pudieron hacer nada.

-No intenten sacar sus pistolas, porque les dispararé…-amenazó.

-¡Ferb, nos tienen! ¡No podemos hacer nada!

-Sí, aún hay algo…

Entonces, sacó una varita mágica, y exclamó:

-_Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo de desarme fue suficiente como para que el revólver de Reagan saliera volando, ante la mirada atónita de éste, Vanessa y Melissa.

_-Accio revolver!_-gritó el peliverde, mirando el arma.

Acto seguido, ésta voló hacia sus manos, dejando a los demás con una enorme cara de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-preguntó el vándalo.

-¡Cierren la boca y dígannos como apagar la maldita bomba!-la castaña estaba desesperada.

-¡No se puede!-exclamó la rubia-¡Deben detener a ese imbécil antes de que termine la canción!

Ambos se miraron, preocupados.

-Vamos a tener que dejarlos libres…-se lamentó ella.

-Ya, váyanse al diablo y sálvense-ordenó el peliverde.

-¡Esto no es el final!-rugió el morocho-¡Nos volveremos a ver!

Y escaparon del lugar. Entonces, los espías corrieron rápidamente hacia el escenario, donde la canción estaba a punto de terminar.

-¡Woo-uh-oh, woo-uh-oh, oh, oh!-tarareaba Jeremy, descontrolado y tocando el piano como loco-¡Woo-uh-oh, woo-uh-oh, oh…!

-¡Ahhh!

En el último segundo, justo antes de tocar el distintivo acorde final del tema, Ferb saltó sobre el novio de su hermana y lo empujó, creando un gran pánico entre todos los presentes.

-¡Ferb!-se enojó el rubio-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Ya te dije que no firmo autógrafos en pleno concierto…! ¿Una bomba? ¿En serio?

El peliverde, ya un poco más aliviado, abrió la tapa del piano y ambos pudieron ver el dispositivo explosivo, el cual arrancaron sin mucha dificultad.

-Lo lograste, socio-lo felicitó su compañera-Aunque se nos escaparon de nuevo…

-Ya los agarraremos la próxima…

-¡Hey, no pasa nada!-el líder de la banda calmó a la gente-¡Mi amigo Ferb Fletcher acaba de salvarme la vida! ¡Así que para cerrar el concierto, vamos a invitarlo a cantar esta última canción con nosotros!

El chico quedó atónito ante las palabras de su amigo y los aplausos de la gente. La 68 y medio le dio un empujoncito, y él aceptó a cantar… pero sólo si su socia lo acompañaba.

-Muy bien…-siguió el rubio-para el siguiente tema quiero que todos alcen las manos… así, bien, las manos de todos los pibes arriba… ¿saben? En mi época hacíamos esto para darle nuestro poder a Gokú para que hiciera la Genkidama…

-Momentos noventosos para otro día, Jeremy, ¡vamos a terminar con esta fiesta!-exclamó Joe.

Entonces, el chico de pelo largo arrancó tocando la batería, y todos le siguieron con una conocidísima rola que sonaba así:

_You show us everything you've got_  
_You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot_  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
_You say you wanna go for a spin_  
_The party's just begun, we'll let you in_  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_  
_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'..._

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!_

La fiesta fue completa. Mientras la banda tocaba, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb y Vanessa bailaban al ritmo de la música. Otro día había sido salvado gracias al Súper Agente y su compañera de trabajo…

Finalmente, todo terminó y los discos se agotaron en cuestión de segundos. Pero, mientras el peliverde y la castaña se miraban, felices, ella recordó algo…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Papá!

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó al departamento de su padre con la cerveza en la mano. El científico aún estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá y muy enojado.

-Ah, Vanessa… gracias por traerla… ¡siete horas tarde!

-Lo siento, papá… tuve que resolver muchos problemas… pero aquí está.

-Bah, ya no la quiero. Me voy a la taberna. ¡Y ya vete despidiendo de tu cacharro!

Y, furioso, tomó su abrigo para irse.

-Al menos… ¿puedo volver al concierto?

-¡No!-y se fue dando un portazo, ante la decepción de su hija.

**Fin del décimo episodio**

* * *

**¡Ferb y Vanessa lo hicieron! Pero... ¿se acabó el sueño del autito para la castaña? ¿Acaso la maldad de estos preadolescentes no tiene límites? ¿Podría Melissa ayudar a Jeremy en sus sesiones de electroshock? ¡Entérense en el próximo episodio de "La Aventura Después del Verano"!**

Antes de irme, quiero mandarles saludos a: **xXPlayGuyXx** (Jaja, no sabía esa... sí, Melissa está demasiado enferma, pero Isa sólo dijo eso en broma, nunca dejaría a Phin... creo XD y sí, sí se exitó XD), **agatalapinguina** (No, tranquila... Phineas va a tener que emplear el método de Ferb para librarse de Meli XD Jaja, pobre de tu profe, aquí también los llamamos porotos. Bueno, no fue precisamente Isabella, pero ya le llegará la oportunidad de darle su merecido otra vez), **Doof-fan** (ALIENS! Claro, esa era la respuesta... y ya tendrá su castigo correspondiente. Lo del auto no parece muy probable, pero como verás, Ferb y Vanessa están cada vez más juntitos XD), **vale123456789** (El tío eso/cosa era de la serie "Los locos Addams" un sujeto peludo que no se le entendía nada cuando hablaba), **Alquimistaarcano77** (Como verás, hubo una escena con magia! XD pero TE JURO que ya la tenía pensada antes de tu review; es más, si te fijas en un capítulo anterior Ferb pregunta si puede hacer una referencia a Harry Potter), **Seren Avro Tsukino** (Gracias por tus palabras, curiosamente la paciencia es uno de mis puntos débiles ^^;), **yue yuna** (Gracias, tienes la actualización), y **chico-escudo** (Y mucho animé! :D Pronto vendrán más enfrentamientos contra esos dos), además de todos los que leen esta loquísima historia XD

Y eso fue todo por hoy. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	21. La Mafia, el Agente Parte 1

Luego de mucho tiempo de inactividad, volvemos con este fic, el fic de todos los chicos y adultos con síndrome de Peter Pan.

Algunas cosas antes de empezar: en primer lugar, este es un capítulo experimental, el cual experimentará varias tramas y tendrá a los personajes en diversas situaciones. No aparecerán ni Candace, ni Doof, ni Perry ni el Mayor Monograma; está dedicado sólo a los chicos protagonistas, Phin, Ferb, Isa, Jeet, etc.

Por otro lado, la canción de este episodio es "Love Shack" de los B-52's. El juego que los chicos juegan, "Verdad o Consecuencia", también es llamado "Reto o Castigo". Depende del país, je. El término "hacer gancho" significa unir parejas (al menos en mi país); por ejemplo: "José le hizo gancho a Juan con Juanita" quiere decir "José unió a Juan con Juanita".

Aquí va, entonces, la primera parte de "La Mafia, el Agente, la Jefa y su Phineas". Espero que les guste.

* * *

_El verano puede ser como el cabello de una persona. Comienza pelado, como los gritos pelados que uno da cuando comienza; luego va creciendo, como tu emoción ante la chance de seguir disfrutando de la libertad. Aunque luego, a medida que va terminando, comienza a caerse, hasta dejarte nuevamente pelado. Y terminas volviendo al colegio como una bola de boliche bien lustradita._

"_Phineas y Ferb" es esa peluquería que te ayuda a mantener tu cabello sano, fuerte y abundante ante la euforia veraniega, para que, cuando vuelvas a estudiar, no termines siendo el centro de la burla de todos tus queridos compañeros._

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**La Mafia, el Agente, la Jefa y su Phineas **

**Primera Parte**

"_¿Mensajes subliminales? No. **B**ásicamente **U**tilizamos **S**encillas **H**erramientas."_

Nuestra historia comienza en Danville, en una noche de sábado ni muy fría ni muy cálida, en la residencia García-Shapiro. La señora Vivian organizaba sus cosas y hablaba con su hija.

-Isabella, hoy estaré afuera toda la noche. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte sola?

-Claro, mamá-respondió ella, con una sonrisa-Puedo valerme por mí misma.

-¿No quieres quedarte en casa de Phineas?

-Es una tentación… pero no, te lo aseguro. Cuando vuelvas encontrarás la casa igual que como la dejaste.

-Bien. Confío en ti, hija. ¡No quiero fiestas, eh!

-Lo mismo para ti, mamá-ironizó la joven.

Le dio un beso, y se marchó. Isabella la siguió con la mirada desde la ventana, y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se arrojó sobre el teléfono, para luego llamar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Gretchen?-preguntó-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer esta noche…

Ahora, todos sus amigos y amigas del quinto grado (además de Ferb y Bill, de séptimo) salían de sus casas y se dirigían hacia el hogar de la joven, que había organizado una pijamada en su casa.

Phineas salió muy tranquilo y campante de su hogar, y, mochila al hombro, partió hacia la casa de enfrente junto a su hermano Ferb.

-Ah, una pijamada…-comentó el pelirrojo-en el sur le dicen _pijama party_, en inglés, _sleepover_, en alemán, ¡_Schlafanzug Fest_!

-¿Realmente se le dice así?-preguntó el peliverde.

-Yo que sé… pero lo importante es… ¡que es en la casa de mi novia! Ahora parece que puedo ver ese dulce rostro días y noches… y no precisamente en mis sueños… ni en ese desagradable muñeco vudú que le saqué a Melissa el otro día… esa chica está enferma.

Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta, y tocaron.

-¡Holaaaa, exploradoooraaaa!-saludó Phineas, cuando Isabella abrió-¿Está tu mamá en casa, pequeña?

-Ay, Phineas-se sonrojó ella-Pasen, chicos, la noche es joven.

Al pasar ellos, la morocha cerró la puerta, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien venía detrás, y le agarró el pie.

-¡Ahhh!-se quejó Baljeet, dolorido-¡Isabella, pon atención!

-Lo siento, Jeet… sé bienvenido…

-Gracias. Vamos, chicos-ordenó, y entró en la casa saltando en una pata.

Detrás de él ingresaron su novia Ginger, Buford y Django, quienes discutían sobre ciertas dudas existenciales que ambos tenían.

-¿El Big Mac o el Whopper? Yo prefiero el Mac Whopper de hamburguesas Slushy-le dijo el bravucón al australiano.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Por lo menos no está hecho de animales gelatinosos como los otros dos. Aunque vaya uno a saber cómo las hacen los de Slushy.

-Jarabe de bacalao-respondió Ginger.

Al oír eso, Buford y Django comenzaron a vomitar, mientras la niña reía sádicamente.

-¡Era broma!-los tranquilizó, como si nada hubiera pasado-No se lo habrán creído, ¿verdad?

-Nooo, te parece-se enojó su novio, aún con el pie dolorido-Prueba esa vomitada y dime si se lo creyeron o no.

La reunió transcurrió muy divertida y charlatana. En cierto momento, todos formaron una ronda y se sentaron en el suelo: era el momento de hacer un juego.

-Juguemos a "Verdad o Consecuencia"-sugirió Isabella.

Las chicas chillaron de emoción, mientras que los chicos, excepto Phineas, se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

-¡Yo juego!-exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Ya saltó el dominado-murmuró Baljeet, enojado-No me parece una buena idea...

-A mí tampoco-sentenció Buford.

-Oh, vamos...-trató de convencerlos Ginger-¿Juegas conmigo, Jeet? Juro que me lavé los dientes ante de venir…

-No lo sé... empiecen los demás, yo no.

Gretchen trajo una botella vacía, la colocó en el piso y la hizo girar. Cuando se detuvo, ésta apuntaba hacia Isabella.

-¡Vamos, jefa!-exclamaron todas.

-Bien... escojo... ¡consecuencia!

-Yo le digo-se adelantó Adyson-Querida jefa, el reto será darle un beso francés de un minuto al señor Phineas Flynn...

-¿Y a eso llamas reto?-preguntó Phineas, emocionado.

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo…-su novia lo sujetó del hombro y lo silenció de la forma en que mejor sabía hacerlo.

Como siempre, el muchacho quedó completamente embobado, y le siguió la corriente durante un rato.

-Eh... ya pasó el minuto, jefa...-dijo Holly, pero ninguno la escuchó.

Obviamente, el pelirrojo y la morocha estaban demasiado enamorados como para separarse. Los demás varones miraban la escena con asco.

-Qué horror-se quejó el hindú-¡Basta! ¡_El vago_ había prometido que no habría más escenas entre ellos!

Pero Buford no aguantó: luego de que le doliera el estómago durante un momento, expulsó de su boca un líquido pegajoso y multicolor.

-¡Puaj!-se sorprendió el moreno-¿Otra vez, Buford? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Vomito... arco iris...-respondió, dolorido-Me pasa cuando veo cosas así...

-O sea... ¿ves una telenovela y te pasa eso?-preguntó Django.

-A veces... "El Clon" estaba buena...

-¡Mira el desastre que has hecho! Argh, y esos dos aún se besan... ¡"Verdad o Consecuencia" debe ser un juego lleno de retos, no esta estupidez! Yo me largo.

-Te apoyo-reforzó el australiano.

-Esperen...-los siguió el bravucón, todavía débil por la nueva vomitada.

Los tres se fueron de casa de Isabella, dejando como únicos hombres a Phineas, Ferb y Bill.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos tres?-preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido-Se van a perder toda la diversión.

-Oh, déjalos-dijo la morocha-Son unos inmaduros.

-Debería acompañarlos, por lo menos-decidió Ginger-Disculpa, jefa, pero debo irme.

Luego de que se fuera, los demás decidieron seguir jugando. Esta vez, la botellita apuntó a Bill.

-¡Ups!-dijo, sonrojado-A ver, qué escogeré… ¡consecuencia!

De repente, Phineas recordó algo… la confesión que Holly le había hecho el día que su novia lo secuestró para llevarlo a la cabaña de las exploradoras.

-Déjenme a mí-habló rápidamente-¡El castigo para Bill será darle un beso a Holly!

La morena tragó saliva… ¡no podía creerlo! Por fin se cumpliría uno de sus sueños…

-¿Holly?-preguntó el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa-Pues… ni modo, yo decidí jugar este juego y debo cumplir con el reto…

Las chicas miraban la escena súper emocionadas y a pura risotada. Phineas sonreía triunfante, y Ferb le dio un empujoncito a su compañero de curso para que cumpliera el desafío.

Ambos se miraron, y, de repente…

-¡Te amo!-le gritó Holly, y lo besó.

El chico, sorprendido, no cortó el beso, sino que, como el pelirrojo un momento atrás, quedó en trance. Todos aplaudieron y rieron a carcajadas.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte haberle hecho ese favor a Holly-Isabella felicitó a Phineas.

-Ah, no fue nada… ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Consternado, Baljeet miraba la escena desde afuera de la casa, por la ventana, y se enojaba aún más.

-Este show se irá al demonio si sigue así. ¡Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Django-Sólo somos personajes secundarios… ¿cómo podremos cambiar el programa?

-Si trabajar en esta locura de Disney me enseñó algo, es que nada es imposible… amigos, escuchen… la gente de hoy sólo busca una cosa…

-¿Chicas desnudas en Internet?-preguntó Buford.

-Eso, y algo más… ¡la gente de hoy busca acción! Y se la vamos a dar…

-¿Y cómo lo harás, Jeet?-preguntó Ginger.

-Muy simple… ¡Buford, Django! Nosotros tres seremos… ¡la Mafia Escolar de Danville!

Ambos se miraron, extrañados.

-Eh, pero… ¿tenemos que pagarte algo?-preguntó el bravucón.

-Claro que no…

-¡Sí!-exclamaron, y, decididos, los tres unieron sus manos, forjando así una nueva organización en el Área Limítrofe…

Pero la novia de Baljeet no paraba de reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, mensa?-se enojó él.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Mafiosos? ¿Ustedes? ¡Ja, ja! Lo único que van a lograr es hacer una mala copia de Los Tres Chiflados…

-Ay, no…-murmuró su novio.

Entonces, la pantalla se puso en blanco y negro, y, melodía loca de fondo, los tres aparecieron como en los títulos iniciales del famoso trío.

"_Los tres chiflados: Baljeet, Django y Buford…"_

-Hola…

-Hola…

-Hola…

-¡Hola!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"… _en 'Mafiosos enmafiados'"._

Después de eso, la pantalla volvió a la normalidad, aunque con la música aún sonando.

-Ya verás, Ginger… te demostraremos que podemos ser un verdadero grupo mafioso… oh, y por cierto, ¡calla esa maldita música!

-Muy bien… pero sólo si puedo ser parte…

-Bien, estás adentro…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol entró por la ventana de la casa. Isabella fue la primera que abrió los ojos, y quedó sobresaltada al verse totalmente despeinada, los labios pintados de rosa fuerte, y cubierta con una sábana, abrazada a un sonriente Phineas que dormía con la cara besuqueada y el torso desnudo.

-¡Ahhhh!-chilló, horrorizada-¡Soy una desvergonzada! ¿Cómo pude hacerlo con mi novio a los once años…? ¿Qué dirá mi madre…?

-¡CAÍSTE! ¡Ja, ja!-rieron todos, apareciendo en la sala con cámaras de video.

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas "despertaba" y se mataba a carcajadas también.

-¡Argh, los voy a matar!-sonrió la morocha también, sin molestarse por la broma-bueno, creo que lo merecía después de todas las bromas que yo les hice.

-Aunque debo admitir que no entendí por qué es gracioso que nos encontráramos así…-comentó el cabeza de nacho ingenuamente-Ferb y sus ideas que ve en esas películas de madrugada.

Isabella lo miró con ironía, mientras el travieso Ferb sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

-Por cierto… ¿qué hora es?-preguntó Izzy, mientras miraba su reloj

-Las diez de la mañana-respondió Gretchen.

-¡Las diez!-chilló la jefa de las exploradoras-¡Mi mamá llegará en cualquier momento! ¡Rápido, todos fuera de la casa! ¡Shu, shu!

Y los echó como si fueran perros callejeros, incluido su novio, todavía incrédulo.

-Debo arreglarme, debo arreglarme antes de que mamá…

Pero, en eso, la puerta se abrió, y la señora Vivian entró a la casa. Estaba igual que su hija: despeinada, algo dormida y tambaleándose, con una botella de whisky en la mano.

Se miraron un momento, y la mujer, luego de enojarse, se resignó y habló:

-Bah, quién soy yo para castigarte…

* * *

El lunes, Baljeet, Buford, Django y Ginger se sentaron al fondo del autobús, lejos de Phineas y los demás, para comenzar con las reuniones.

-Bien... lo primero que debemos hacer... es definir quién será el líder de nuestra organización mafiosa... ¿candidatos?

Inmediatamente, todos levantaron la mano.

-Ah, creo que esto no va a funcionar muy bien...-rió socarronamente Ginger.

Su novio gruñó enojado, y decidió acabar con el asunto.

-Olvídenlo, seremos un grupo sin jefe. Nosotros tres manejaremos el negocio, y cada uno traerá un conflicto que afecte a las personas que en el futuro podrían ser nuestros clientes.

-Por cierto, chicos... ¿estudiaron para el examen de hoy?-les recordó la exploradora.

Los tres se miraron, incrédulos.

-¿Examen...?

-¡Hoy tenemos examen de Biología!-dijo el profesor Warhol, ya cuando todos habían llegado y entrado al aula-Recuerden, sean honestos, no se copien más de dos veces y no me hagan más de tres preguntas.

Obviamente, con Bernie como profesor, las cosas se simplificaban bastante en las pruebas…

-Uff, como nos salvamos-le comentó Buford a sus amigos, admirando el ocho que se había sacado.

-La verdad nunca creí que diría esto, pero estoy empezando a creer en la educación-rió Django, también con un ocho.

-Bah, no hablen como aficionados-Jeet se había sacado diez, como siempre-Pero igualmente esto de las pruebas sigue siendo un problema grave para los chicos de otros cursos… miren a los de sexto grado…

-¡Sí, pobres!-se lamentó el australiano-Ese profesor que tienen es un tirano, todos desaprueban siempre.

-Mi padre tardó tres años en aprobar con ese demente-se entristeció el bravucón.

-Se acabó… Buford, Django, ya sé cuál será nuestro primer trabajo… vamos, sé que va en contra de mis principios, pero todos los alumnos de la escuela nos lo agradecerán.

Y caminaron por los pasillos del colegio, pasando al lado de otro célebre trío que organizaba sus cosas en los casilleros.

-¿Qué estás leyendo hoy, Ferb?-preguntó Phineas, y vio el nombre del libro-¿"El Código Maestro"? He oído de esa historia, ¿es buena?

-Es el mejor libro que he leído-lo defendió Isabella-Y es mejor que esa otra historia que está de moda, ya sabes, la que los protagonistas descubren que la mascota es un agente secreto y los mandan junto con el cuñado a una escuela militar.

-Te había gustado al principio-se enojó el pelirrojo.

Mientras discutían, Bill y Holly, muy felices, pasaron por allí también y los saludaron.

-Oye, Ferb-le dijo el muchacho-Tengo que agradecerle a tu hermano por el "ganchito" que me hizo ayer… te lo agradeceré por siempre, Phimeas.

-Phineas-lo corrigió-Y no hay por donde, amigo de Ferb.

La nueva pareja se alejó, y el cabeza de nacho sintió algo curioso.

-Oigan-habló-unir a Billy con Holly me dio ánimo… ¿y si hiciera esto más a menudo?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó su novia.

-Ya sabes… hacer gancho, unir parejas… ¡podría ser un gran éxito en el colegio! ¡Todos encontrarían a su otra mitad!

-Aww, ¡eso suena muy tierno de tu parte!-sonrió Izzy-¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-¡Sabes que siempre lo logras si crees!-el chico estaba realmente decidido-¡Ferb, ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Desde hoy, seré conocido como… El Gancho!

* * *

Al día siguiente, nuevamente en la escuela, un niño anónimo del sexto grado conversaba con su mejor amigo.

-Mi vida es terrible, viejo. El profesor es un ogro, repruebo siempre y, para colmo, la chica de mis sueños me odia-se lamentó, mirando a la mencionada niña pelirroja que caminaba hacia su salón-¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

-Pues yo sí-sonrió su amigo, y le dio una hoja de cuaderno cortada-habla con este chico. Y luego…-le dio otro papelito-Ve allí antes del examen de hoy. Recién comienzan y cobran poco, pero estoy seguro que podrán ayudarte.

Temeroso, el chico de doce años fue a la primera dirección, un casillero que tenía pegado un letrero que decía "14/2" y, obedeciendo lo que decía la anotación que le dio su amigo, puso su nombre y el de su compañerita en un papel y lo metió adentro de la rendija. Hecho esto, se fue.

-Ferbooch, parece que se vienen mis primeros tortolitos…-dijo una voz.

Mientras, el extrañado muchacho llegaba a otro casillero, que tenía el número 665, y lo golpeó una vez, tal como el otro papel lo indicaba.

Una ventanita se abrió, y unos ojos de bravucón aparecieron.

-¿Qué quieres, insecto?-preguntaron desde adentro.

-Por favor, quiero que me ayuden… me dijeron que lo harían, ¡se los pido de rodillas!

Hubo un silencio de muerte, y el niño volvió a hablar:

-Les daré el dinero de mi almuerzo…

-¡Ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma!-exclamó Buford, y abrió el casillero.

Por dentro, el lugar parecía un escritorio privado. Estaban Django, firme y con una rosa en la mano, y Baljeet, de impecable traje azul, tirado sobre su mesa de escritorio y besando a Ginger.

-Ah, una víctima-sonrió el hindú, sacando a su novia del escritorio como si fuera basura, y sentándose de brazos cruzados en su sillón.

-No tenías que hacer eso, bruto-se enojó la morena, desde el piso.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, extraño?-preguntó, muy calmado.

-Yo creía en América-habló el chico, triste-Pero la educación parece que va de mal en peor… tengo examen de Matemáticas hoy, y no sé qué hacer… jamás paso un examen, y todo por culpa de ese maldito maestro… desearía que se fuera para siempre…

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos, muchacho… pero sabes que nosotros no matamos a menos que maten, y este no es uno de esos casos… bah, en realidad no matamos, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-Entonces quiero que sufra… que sufra como me está haciendo sufrir a mí… y a todos mis compañeros…

-Así será…-Baljeet se dirigió hacia el bravucón-Matemática de sexto grado, examen de hoy, martes… Buford, ¿lo tenemos, verdad?

-En un cien por ciento, Jeet-y, buscando en un cajón, le pasó unos papeles.

El chico de la India, a su vez, se los dio al recién llegado. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

-Esto… no, yo no…

-Sólo tómalos… a cambio de lo que prometiste, por supuesto.

-¡Sí, sí!-exclamó, y les arrojó un montón de billetes que tenía en el bolsillo-Gracias… Padrino…

Se arrodilló, y le besó la mano a Baljeet, que lo miró extrañado.

-Eh… en cierta forma, aquí todos somos el Padrino…

-¡Ya lo oíste, bésanos las manos también!-rugió el bravucón, junto a Django.

Unas horas después, el anónimo recibía la nota de su examen. ¡Un diez! Mientras todos sus amigos lo vitoreaban y lo sacaban en andas del salón, el profesor se revolcaba de dolor en el piso, incrédulo ante la calificación.

-Oye, amigo-lo llamó un encapuchado de cabeza triangular, dándole una hoja-toma esto, ¡y quedará rendida a tus pies!

Obediente, aunque nervioso, el chico pidió que lo bajaran, y encaró a la niña que le gustaba, para luego decirle:

-Me gustan los atardeceres, ir al cine y ver las peores películas gore de la historia… ¿quieres ser mi amigo…?

-¿Amigo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Quiero que seas mío!-le gritó en la cara, enamoradísima.

Y se le echó encima, besuqueándolo a lo loco. ¡El niño estaba viviendo su día soñado!

-¡Gracias, Mafiosos!-exclamó, muy feliz-¡Gracias, "Gancho"!

Para Phineas por un lado, y la Mafia por el otro, parecía que los negocios iban a resultar muy exitosos…

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
and we're headin' on down_ t_o the Love Shack._  
_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_  
_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money!_

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together..._  
_Love Shack baby, (a Love Shack baby)_  
_Love shack, baby love shack,_  
_Love shack, baby love shack,_  
_Love shack, baby love shack,_  
_Love shack, baby love shack._

Y sí. La organización mafiosa que Baljeet, Buford, Django, y en cierta forma Ginger habían fundado era amada por todos los niños del colegio que tenían problemas en los exámenes o simplemente eran vagos para el estudio. Pero no sólo se encargaban de robar los exámenes y sus respuestas: numerosos favores como castigar a los bravucones, vengarse de otro compañero o hacerle bromas al director Forbidden eran muy pedidos por los niños de la 119.

¡Pero cierto pelirrojo también gozaba del éxito! Poco a poco, la escuela se fue llenando de parejitas, especialmente entre los más grandes, cosa que tranquilizaba un poco el clima del establecimiento frente a los rebeldes que apoyaban a la mafia.

"Corazón de exploradora", la revista en la cual trabajaban Isa y sus amigas, titulaba con emoción los logros del cabeza triangular: "El Gancho une tres parejas más", "El Gancho vuelve a las andadas", "Lo dijo Cupido: 'El Gancho me dejó sin trabajo'".

* * *

Y mientras ambos negocios se llenaban de dinero, pasaron dos semanas. Y, como todo seguía igual, Freddie Forbidden convocó a todos los alumnos y maestros a una reunión en el auditorio escolar.

-A ver, plaga de langostas, aquí hay gato encerrado, y todos lo sabemos. Con tanto niño enamorado, esta escuela no se veía tan tranquila e idiotizada desde que estaban los Teletubbies en la televisión.

Inmediatamente, Warhol, que estaba al lado de Phineas, sufrió un escalofrío tras oír el nombre de dicho programa. Mientras, algunas niñas exclamaban "¡Gracias, Gancho!".

-Pero, al mismo tiempo… algo raro sucede, la mayoría de los niños con promedios bajos de calificaciones han estado sacándose dieses desde el martes, y las bromas hacia mi persona han aumentado un ochenta por ciento.

-Un cincuenta por ciento es mío-le susurró Bernard al pelirrojo, entre risas.

-Cierre la boca, señor Warhol-lo descubrió Frederick.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿No le gustaron los globos de agua del viernes?-se burló el hippie.

El lugar estalló en risotadas, mientras el director se ponía rojo de furia.

-¡Silencio, malditas ratas!-rugió-Se los advierto… averiguaré quien o quienes son los que están detrás de esta mafia que se roba los exámenes y andan enamorando a todos…

-En sus sueños, viejo-rió Phineas.

-En sus sueños, viejo-pareció imitarlo Buford, mientras contaba billetes junto a Baljeet.

-Salgamos de aquí, chicos-dijo Django, inquieto-me aburro. Además, este negocio me ha cambiado la vida… ¡quiero seguir disfrutando de este momento!

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos atendían un asunto con un chico de cuarto año en el despacho secreto que estaba dentro del casillero. Por sorteo, fue Buford quien lo llevaba adelante.

-Mira, compadre Charly…-le dijo al niño, mientras degustaba un delicioso habano de chocolate-somos gente ocupada, y el tema de los castigos físicos demanda una cuota extra de sangre y sudor… en verdad, porque nos pueden lastimar en el proceso…

-Padrino Van Stomm, se lo ruego-el llamado Charly estaba arrodillado ante el bravucón-Este sujeto del cual le hablo es demasiado peligroso, me molesta días y noches y nunca me dejará tranquilo hasta que me rinda ante su persona…

-Y… ¿puedo saber el nombre del sujeto en cuestión al que debemos darle una lección?

-Pues… se llama Elizabeth…

Buford lo miró extrañado al oír ese nombre.

-Pero… ¿eso no es el nombre de una chica?

-Así es… ¡al parecer gusta de mí, pero yo no, y quiero que me deje en paz!

Enojado, el castaño le pegó una bofetada.

-¡Actúa como un hombre! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Si no te gusta, háblale de frente y hazle saber la cruda verdad… no debes permitir que una chica te domine… si no terminarás como uno de nuestros amigos, del cual no quiero hablar en este momento.

-Padrino… ¡tiene razón! No permitiré que una mujer controle mi vida…

Se arrodilló, le besó la mano y se retiró, decidido.

-Buen trabajo, Buford-lo felicitó el moreno, mientras chupaba una paleta, para luego dirigirse a su novia-Y bien, ¿qué opinas de nuestra organización ahora, genia?

-Ya verán, los descubrirán y todo esto se va a ir al demonio-respondió Ginger, molesta.

-Sólo estás celosa de nuestro éxito, ¿sabías que no hay que hablar antes de tiempo?

-Mira, Jeet, estuve revisando tu papeleo, y al parecer hay un cliente que no les ha pagado aún. ¿Cómo defiendes eso, eh?

-Ah, el niño al cual le recuperamos su oso de felpa… se negó a pagarnos lo debido, así que le dimos un castigo apropiado…

* * *

Más temprano, esa mañana, vemos como la cámara va haciendo zoom sobre la casa del chico en cuestión, hasta llegar a su cuarto. El anónimo se despierta, siente que algo raro está pasando, y, destapándose, descubre con horror la cabeza decapitada de su oso de felpa, ante lo cual grita con horror, despertando a todos los vecinos y encendiendo un par de alarmas de automóviles.

* * *

-Eso fue demasiado cruel-los retó la niña oriental, abandonando el lugar-Se acabó, Jeet, no puedo ser parte de este circo lleno de payasos psicópatas.

-Oh, vamos…-trató de detenerla él-¿No quieres divertirte, amorcito?

-¿"Amorcito"? Nunca me dices nada romántico, ¿y ahora me vienes con "amorcito"? Consíguete un trabajo honesto, Jeet.

Se fue dando un portazo, y él la siguió, aunque cuando salió del cubículo ella ya había desaparecido.

-Ah, mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

-Ni que lo digas, es como comprender la teoría atómica-comentó el australiano, apareciendo junto con el bravucón de sangre holandesa.

-Pero hasta eso es más fácil, Django… en serio, ¿no viste mi informe de hace dos meses?

En eso, los tres se callaron y miraron con atención como Charly, muy feliz, caminaba de la mano con una niña de su edad, nada menos que la tan temida Elizabeth…

-¡Oh, gracias, "Gancho"!-exclamaron ambos, alejándose.

-¡No es nada!-les gritó Phineas, desde atrás-¡Su felicidad es mi mayor satisfacción!

Al oírlo, la mafia se dio vuelta y miró seriamente al cabeza de nacho, el cual se extrañó ante la presencia de sus tres amigos.

-Pero claro…-observó el hindú-tenía que ser el dominado… ¿por qué luego uno termina echándote la culpa, Phineas?

-Es que no me tienen paciencia…-se lamentó el pelirrojo, para luego avivarse de la situación-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?

-Ese chico era nuestro cliente-se enojó Buford-Claramente le dijimos que no se dejara dominar por una mujer… ¿y qué sucede? Aparece Campanita, le lava el cerebro y ahora es un torpe enamorado…

-¿Campanita? Oh, vamos, ¿qué hay de malo en enamorarse? Tampoco ocupa toda la vida de uno, ¡si todavía seguimos haciendo reuniones de amigos en tu casa del árbol, Buford!

-Pero el otro día te echamos por querer incluir a Isabella…

-¿Saben algo?-observó la mencionada muchacha, apareciendo por detrás de su novio-Para creerse grandes por tener un negocio mafioso, le tienen bastante repulsión a las mujeres… tengo el presentimiento de que son algo desviados…

"Uhh" exclamaron Phineas, Ferb, y también Gretchen, que justo pasaba por allí.

-¿Desviados? ¡Buford, agárrame que la mato!-se enfureció el moreno, mientras su mejor amigo lo sostenía del overol.

-A ustedes les hace falta una noviecita, y eso te incluye a ti, Jeet-se burló la morocha.

-Ja, podré tener novia, pero me verás muerto y zombieficado antes de verme dominado por una mujer.

-Isa, ya basta-trató de pararla Phineas-no nos peleemos, somos amig…

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-la desafió el chico de la remera amarilla-Sólo eres una mujer, otra integrante más del sexo débil…

-Oh, se creen muy superiores a nosotras, pero sin nosotras no serían nada…-mientras iba hablando, las exploradoras, con Ginger a la cabeza, se le unían-¿Acaso saben prepararse la comida? Y últimamente, ¿quiénes se han convertido cada vez más en las jefas de las familias?

-Basta, Isa…

-Ah, y… ¿cuántos partidos de fútbol nos han ganado en el chicos contra chicas, eh? ¿Ninguno? Oh, qué pena…

Y se echaron a reír sádicamente. Esa había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso…

-¡Se acabó!-se enfureció Baljeet-Se creen muy listas, pero nunca tendrán el control de este colegio… porque los varones siempre ganamos… ¡siempre!

-Pues quiero ver qué tanto aguantan con esta organización… y si algún varón puede vencerme en mi candidatura para presidenta del consejo escolar…

-¡Ah, pues que sepas que esto es la guerra! Tu oponente seré yo, Isabella-sonrió Jeet.

-Te esperaré en el debate final, niño machista.

Phineas y Ferb no podían creerlo. Sus amigos estaban ahora más peleados que nunca, y todo por otro capítulo más de la milenaria y estúpida guerra de los sexos.

-Bueno, al menos este día no puede ponerse peor-trató de ser optimista el pelirrojo.

-Fletcher-dijo una voz-Sígueme, tengo que hablar contigo en mi oficina…

Era nada menos que el director, Freddie Forbidden. El cabeza cuadrada le dedicó a su hermano una mirada asesina que significó más que mil palabras.

-Fue sin querer queriendo…-trató de disculparse.

* * *

-Adelante, pasa, Fletcher.

El peliverde ingresó al despacho del director y tomó asiento.

-Nos vemos de nuevo en mi territorio, Fletcher. Pero no te preocupes, en esta ocasión no te llamé para castigarte por golpear a Robinson, o por esas locuras que decían que tú y tu hermano construían durante los recreos… es por un motivo aún más importante…

Ferb se quedó mirándolo, extrañado.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado cómo mantienes el color de ese cabello. Antes creía que en vez de pelo te crecía cannabis en el coco, jeje… ¡Muy bien!-se enojó de repente-¡Habla ya! ¿Qué sabes de la mafia?

El casi adolescente quedó pasmado. ¿La mafia? ¿La de sus amigos? Pues él sabía perfectamente quiénes la componían… ¡no, jamás lo diría!

Se encogió de hombros, como acostumbraba hacerlo, y el director lo miró con cara de odio.

-No mientas, Gromit… no sé si eres parte de ese grupo de malcriados, pero sí sé que los conoces… así que confiesa… ¿quiénes son? ¿Cómo trabajan?

Pero el muchacho siguió callado, firme con su manera de pensar.

-Eres un tipo difícil de convencer… pero te haré hablar, ya verás… ¿realmente quieres que accidentalmente alguien manche tu expediente…? ¡Eso es…! Si no confiesas, alguien podría colocar una mala nota en tus papeles y arruinar tu futuro… no quieres eso, ¿verdad…?

Molesto por lo ridícula que se había vuelto la discusión, el peliverde le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta para salir y volver con sus amigos.

-Bien, no me dejas alternativa… Súper Agente Ferb…

Al chico le dio un escalofrío, y soltó el picaporte de la puerta. Se dio vuelta, y lo encaró, para luego abrir la boca:

-…

-No digas nada-lo interrumpió el hombre-en efecto, sé tu secreto… te he visto en acción contra Robinson y Carlson, además trabajas con la hija de mi mejor amigo…

-Ya-se enojó Ferb, abriendo por fin la boca-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Mira, no tengo nada contra ti… es más, te apoyo en tu labor deteniendo a ese par de mequetrefes… pero estos niños mafiosos son un problema que se está saliendo de control…

-Vaya al grano.

-O desbaratas los planes de tus amigos, o les revelaré a todos tu identidad secreta… no te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?

El pobre peliverde estaba acorralado. No esperaba esta situación… parecía algo imposible, pero era la realidad: su director lo había descubierto y ahora lo amenazaba con divulgar su mayor secreto a todo el mundo.

-Usted gana-se rindió Ferb.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Ferb acusará a sus amigos, o tendrá un plan en mente? ¿De qué lado estará Phineas, con los chicos o las chicas? ¿Se resolverá todo, o tendremos guerra? Entérense en la segunda parte de este episodio… ¡muy pronto en Fanfiction!**

Bueno, aquí actualizando :D Antes que nada, les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero, como algunos de ustedes saben, estoy sin teléfono ni Internet, con lo cual se me está complicando el estar en contacto con mis colegas de DART y Fanfiction. Asimismo, por cuestiones de tiempo, por hoy no voy a contestar los reviews que me dejaron. Espero que lo entiendan. También sé que tengo varios fics que leer que han sido actualizados... sólo les pido paciencia, por favor :)

Así que gracias a **agatalapinguina, Alquimistaarcano77, chico-escudo y xXPlayGuyXx **por sus comentarios, y a todos los que leen por su apoyo.

Reitero entonces, volveré cuando recupere el Internet, responderé sus mensajes y leeré los fics pendientes.

¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	22. La Mafia, el Agente Parte 2

¿Cómo están todos? :D Mi Internet ya fue devuelto, así que ya estoy de vuelta con ustedes.

Hoy subo la segunda parte de este confuso episodio experimental, en modo de agradecimiento a todos ustedes ya que recién, recién este fic acaba de llegar a las 17 mil visitas!

Tal vez no sea el mejor episodio, ni el más gracioso... encima contiene escenas de pelea y algo de lenguaje fuerte (espero que Isabella no les de miedo con sus actitudes...). Así que aquí lo tienen, ustedes serán los que lo lean y juzguen, jeje.

"La Mafia, el Agente, la Jefa y su Phineas", segunda parte. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**La Mafia****, el Agente, la Jefa y su Phineas**

_"¿Mensajes subliminales? No. **B**ásicamente **U**tilizamos **S**encillas **H**erramientas."_

**Segunda Parte**

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué deje de ser "El Gancho"?

Phineas estaba pasmado: su propia chica, Isabella, le estaba pidiendo que renunciara al exitoso trabajo que ella misma había apoyado y el cual le estaba dando dinero y satisfacción al unir a los chicos del colegio.

-No puedo dejar este negocio así, le prometí a varios chicos que les conseguiría una novia, incluso a Ferb… aunque aún no se decide, parece que tiene dos chicas en mente.

-Lo siento, Phineas… pero cuando hace un mes me postulé para presidenta del consejo escolar, prometiste que serías mi jefe de campaña. Y tú sabes que la promesa más antigua es la que debes cumplir primero…

-Pero, Isa…

-Además, últimamente no me está gustando cuando te consultan chicas en el despacho. Este trabajo se está volviendo un peligro desde que intentaste buscarle pareja a Melissa…

**Flashback**

_Phineas habla con Melissa en su despacho._

_-Bien… ¿el nombre o una foto de de tu futuro noviecito?_

_-Aquí lo tienes, bombón…_

_Y le da una foto, donde puede verse a un sonriente pelirrojo con cabeza de nacho._

_-Este… Melissa, no puedo hacerte gancho con el dueño de este negocio…_

_-Vine aquí porque prometes amor, y quiero que me lo cumplas…_

_-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta final es no. O puedo ponerte junto a Rick, ¿no te gustaría?_

_-Te voy a demandar, Phinny…_

_-Jeje, me gustaría verte haciéndolo, rubia teñi…_

_Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, la chica le da un beso en la mejilla y lo electrocuta, dejándolo rostizado y atontado en el suelo._

_-Dulces sueños, Phinny...-le sonríe, para luego enojarse-¡te veré en la corte, estafador!_

**Fin del flashback**

Phineas suspiró, triste, y decidió hacerle caso a su novia.

-Está bien, Isa… sabes que todo lo hago por ti… ¡hasta mataría por ti!

Ambos se miraron un momento.

-Tú sabes… matar…

Otra vez volvió el silencio.

-Dejar sin vida a alguien…

-Te entendí, Phineas, y no quiero que mates a nadie… bueno, si quieres dale una golpiza a ese niño del quinto "B" que me persigue en los recreos… el que está detrás de mí ahora.

-¡Así lo haré!

La chica se quedó mirando como su novio, con los celos por las nubes, le daba una buena lección al pobre niño que vivía detrás de la morocha.

-Argh, ese hombre y sus celos…-se enojó ella, para luego sonreír-Es tan dulce…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Ferb salía de la oficina del director Forbidden, muy preocupado y tratando de encontrarle una solución a su problema. No podía entender como, siendo tan callado y pacífico, siempre lo metían en medio de todos los problemas.

Entonces, para evitar revelar su secreto, decidió hablarlo con sus amigos miembros de la Mafia. Se dirigió al casillero, y golpeó la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, insec…?-se apresuró a decir Django, cuando vio por la ventanita que era el peliverde-¡Ah, Ferb! Pasa, compadre.

El castaño le abrió la puerta, y ambos pasaron a la mejorada sala de encuentros, donde había unas copas apiladas sobre el escritorio, y Baljeet y Buford preparaban jugo de naranja. Ferb observó con atención como el hindú hacía desbordar el vaso de arriba, y el líquido restante iba cayendo y llenando los de abajo.

-Bienvenido, Ferb amigo-lo saludó el moreno, ofreciéndole un poco de jugo-¿Quieres hablar? ¿O acaso tienes algún problema?

-En ese caso te daremos servicio especial-sonrió Buford, tronándose los dedos.

-Los descubrieron-dijo simplemente el inglés.

Los tres lo miraron con asombro, sin poder creerle. En eso, el australiano frunció el ceño y se puso a gritar con furia:

-Ah, ¡lo sabía!-exclamó-¡Sabía que esa envidiosa de Isabella nos acusaría!

Esta vez fue Ferb el sorprendido, no así los demás mafiosos.

-Era de suponerse-observó el bravucón-La novia del dominado quiere imponer una tiranía de chicas, y nosotros somos su objetivo…

-Bien, se acabó…-Jeet bebió un trago, y se le hicieron bigotes naranjas-ahora más que nunca tengo que ser elegido, chicos… ¿ella quiere acabar con nosotros? Entonces nosotros vamos a acabar con su reino de cursilerías y romance. ¡Gracias por la información, Ferb! ¿Sabes? Sabía que estabas de nuestro lado…

-…

-Pa-pa-pah…-lo interrumpió Buford-no tienes nada más que decir, ¡vamos, mafiosos!

El trío, muy decidido, salió corriendo del lugar hacia un rumbo desconocido. Ferb, mientras tanto, se quedó solo, resignado y mirando a la cámara.

* * *

En el salón de actos, Isabella García-Shapiro se encontraba dando un discurso de campaña, frente a las muchas chicas y algunos chicos que la seguían. En el auditorio también estaban Phineas, mirando orgulloso, y también el profesor Warhol, que había sido el elegido para controlar el evento.

-¡Desde hace mucho, el hombre ha estado gobernando en este colegio, y eso es algo que realmente me enferma!-exclamaba ella, desaforada-¡Las mujeres hemos sido pisoteadas y maltratadas, y creo que ya es momento de que nos levantemos y hagamos algo de una vez por todas!

-¡Se siente, se siente, Isa presidente!-gritaba la audiencia.

La morocha dejó pasar eso un momento, pero luego gritó, sonriente:

-¡Acostúmbrense a decir PRESIDENTA!

Las chicas gritaron de emoción, y se pusieron a cantar:

-¡Alerta, alerta, Isa presidenta! ¡Alerta, alerta, Isa presidenta!

Mientras, ella se daba un abrazo con su jefe de campaña. Pero, de repente, alguien interrumpió el suceso.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó Baljeet, apareciendo con sus amigos, Ferb incluido-Me estás hartando con tus políticas feministas, Isabella.

-Ah…-y anunció-Damas… mi contrincante, de apellido indefinido.

Ellas comenzaron a abuchearlo, mientras una multitud de varones iba entrando para vitorearlo.

-¿Cómo que indefinido?

-Seh, los creadores del show nunca se deciden por darte un apellido.

-Yo creía que eras Pastel, digo Patel-comentó Buford.

-¿Qué no eras Rai?-esta vez la duda era de Django.

-¿Lo ves?-se burló Isa-No tienes ni apellido, y piensas en ganarme…

-Ya verás…-y le sacó el micrófono, para dirigirse a todos los hombres-¡compañeros! ¡Ya estoy cansado de tanta mujer revoltosa queriendo tomar el control de este lugar!

-¡Todos saben que somos nosotros, los varones, los que dominamos aquí!-exclamó el bravucón.

-¡Por eso, vamos! ¡Vamos, demostrémosles quién es el jefe aquí!

Los chicos los aplaudieron, mientras las chicas no sabían que hacer. Por su parte, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella los miraron asustados. Jamás creyeron que ese trío que solía ser tan amigo de ellos podía ser así de machista.

-Isa…-le susurró el pelirrojo-Ahora tendrías que cantar "No llores por mí, Argentina" para llamar la atención…

Y le pasó una hoja de papel con la letra, ante lo cual Isa lo rechazó con furia.

-Oh, ¿en serio, Phineas? ¿En serio pensaste que haría eso? Yo tengo mi propia mentalidad y no sigo ningún cliché… ya vas a ver…

Enojadísima, recuperó el micrófono que Jeet le había quitado, y exclamó:

-¡Estos hombres ya me tienen hasta acá arriba! ¿Acaso Simone de Beauvoir se ponía a cantar para defender a las mujeres? ¿Acaso Evita lo hacía? ¡No! ¡Y yo tampoco, Phineas! ¡Voy a defenderlas a ustedes como nadie lo hizo!

Las niñas volvieron a tomar ventaja con sus gritos.

-¿Qué estás tramando?-le preguntó el moreno.

-¡Hombres y mujeres pueden tironearse de los pelos!-exclamó la jefa-¡Ambos pueden insultarse y pegarse cachetadas! Pero hay algo que ellos no pueden hacernos y nosotras sí… ¡nosotras podemos patearles las pelotas!

El auditorio quedó en silencio ante el tremendo dicho de la morocha. Phineas, Ferb y la Mafia abrieron los ojos como platos. El profe Warhol, atónito, dejó caer su vaso de café. Ambos bandos permanecieron estáticos, sin saber qué decir.

-Este... ¿se escuchó eso?-preguntó Phin, nervioso-Qué raro que Disney no lo haya censurado...

-¿Golpearlos ahí?-se preguntó Melissa, sentada en una butaca-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Y le pegó una terrible patada a Reagan, quien se encontraba a su lado y acto seguido se revolcó en el suelo de dolor, mientras ella reía sádicamente.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué bicho te picó, rubia tarada…?

Pero ella lo volvió a patear en sus partes nobles, para luego seguir matándose de risa ante el dolor del muchacho. Ante la acción de la blonda, las mujeres reaccionaron y se lanzaron sobre los varones para castigarlos.

-¡Ay, no!-se horrorizó Django-¡Descubrieron nuestro único punto débil!

-¡Cállate y corre!-aterrado, Buford lo tomó del pescuezo y trató de llevárselo.

Pero, antes poder hacer algo, Milly les dio su merecido a los dos juntos.

-¡Las chicas mandan!-exclamó Isabella, con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Eso es lo que creen!-se enojó Baljeet, mientras se levantaba con dificultad luego de una certera patada de Melissa-¡Chicos, les ordeno que tomen sus tijeras, les corten el cabello y hablen mal de cómo se ven!

Phineas y Ferb, y también Bernard, incapaz de controlar la situación, no podían creer lo que sucedía. La estúpida y milenaria guerra de los sexos esta vez tenía como campo de batalla la Primaria 119 de Danville, y parecía no tener un ganador claro en medio de tanta mujer pateando y tanto hombre tijereteando. Harto, el pelirrojo, que aún estaba en el escenario, decidió ponerle fin a toda la ridícula bronca.

-¡Alto! ¡Aaaaltoooo!-chilló, llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué no ven que esta locura nos está destruyendo? Más allá de que chicos y chicas de la 119 seamos amigos y amigas, novios y novias, o enemigos y enemigas de un día, ¡no debemos pelearnos así! ¡Podemos tener conflictos, pero debemos estar unidos! ¡Hay que acabar con esto!

-Sí, claro, dominado-se enojó el moreno-¿Por qué deberíamos escuchar a un hombre que está del lado de las mujeres?

-¡Yo no estoy del lado de las mujeres!

-¿Entonces estás con ellos?-se escandalizó la morocha.

-No, tampoco… en realidad yo…

-Ah, pero claro… ningún hombre puede dejar su lado masculino de lado, debí verlo venir… tus clichés machistas me tienen harto, Phinny…

-¡Yo no soy machista!-se sorprendió él-Isa… tú sabes que nunca podría hablar mal de ti, ni golpearte, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Eres tú la que está cayendo en los clichés!

-Creo que ya sé lo que Phineas quiso decir con "hay que acabar con esto"-interrumpió Baljeet-¡Significa que chicos y chicas no debemos vernos ni interactuar nunca más!

El público entró en un enorme revuelo.

-¡Sí!-se metió el chico de remera amarilla, ya recuperado-¡Propongo construir un muro que separe la escuela entre ambos bandos! ¡Así no habrá más problemas!

Los dos grupos dejaron de pelear, y se pusieron completamente de acuerdo con la idea.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-el menor de los Flynn-Fletcher estaba atónito-¡Eso es…!

-¡Brillante!-lo cortó su novia-Para ser hombres, parece que saben usar la cabeza…

-¡Pero…!

* * *

Pobre Phineas. Todo le estaba saliendo mal, y no parecía que la situación pudiera mejorar. Al día siguiente, para sorpresa de todos los maestros, una enorme pared cortaba al colegio por la mitad.

-¿Y esto como pasó?-le preguntó el director al maestro Warhol, furioso.

-Argh, créame que ni usted podría haberlo evitado-le dijo resignado el hippie.

Parados arriba del muro estaban Phineas, Isabella, Ginger, Baljeet y Buford.

-¡Amigos!-saludó el hindú, victorioso-¡Al fin pondremos fin a todos nuestros problemas originados por estas esclavas revoltosas que sólo se preocupan por verse bien y molestarnos todo el tiempo!

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los chicos.

-¡Ya!-lo detuvo Isabella, y se dirigió a la otra parte-¡Chicas! ¡Nosotras dejamos atrás a estos seres primitivos que sólo saben dormir, rascarse y dar órdenes inútiles! ¡Somos libres en el mundo que siempre debimos dominar!

-¡Eso!-rugieron las mujeres.

-Mmm… ¿saben?-preguntó el bravucón-Creo que tendríamos que desterrar a Phineas de nuestros territorios por ser un completo dominado…

-Tienes razón, Buford-comentó su amigo, y luego lo miró extrañado-¿Tienes razón?

-Pero… ¿por qué?-preguntó el cabeza de nacho-¡Todo esto es un error!

-Últimamente te estás comportando muy extraño, Phinny-lo observó la morocha-Pero no nos servirías de nada estando aquí… sólo serías otro hombre, inferior a nosotras…

Finalmente, la poca paciencia y humanidad que le quedaba al pelirrojo explotó en mil pedazos. Su novia estaba loca. Sus amigos estaban locos. ¡Todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela se habían vuelto locos!

-¡Basta!-aulló-¿Sabes qué, Izzy? ¿Sabes qué pasó con todas las mujeres que se quisieron pasar de listas? Se murieron. ¿Oíste? Se murieron. Tal vez haya muchos machistas, pero cuando un varoncito trata de defenderte, tú no aprovechas la situación. ¡Estás ciega por tu orgullo feminista!

-¡A mí no me hablas así, espermatozoide!

Enojadísima, la chica del listón le pegó una terrible patada en los bajos, escena que fue apropiadamente fotografiada por la niña asiática. Dolorido, pero aún con mucha fuerza, le dijo, inocente pero furioso:

-Mira, no sé lo que es un espermatozoide, pero no voy a tolerar que me hagas esto, mujer…

Y, rápidamente, le sacó una tijera al moreno y le cortó unos cuantos cabellos.

Ambos se dedicaron una última mirada de odio, y, sin decirse nada, bajaron por las dos escaleras que los llevaban al suelo. Sorprendidos, la rubia por un lado, y el nerd y el bravucón por el otro, los imitaron. Al llegar al suelo, cada bando se encargó de aclamarlos.

-Bien, Phineas-le sonrió Django-¿Viste qué bien se siente no ser más un dominado?

-Jamás fui un dominado-respondió, serio-Simplemente le di todo mi amor, y mira cómo me lo devuelve…

-Bienvenido al mundo real, Campanita-le comentó Buford-Así son todas las mujeres.

-Bien, Isabella-la felicitó Melissa, del otro lado-Debo admitir que te has ganado mi respeto.

-Gracias-le respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oye… ¿puedo quedarme con Phineas ahora…?

Todas sus compañeras la miraron con odio, ante lo cual ella no pudo hacer más que olvidar la intención.

-Haz lo que quieras-la sorprendió la jefa-Si quieres ser la novia de un hombre… argh, puros vagos y gordos inútiles. Tú decides estar encadenada a uno de esos.

-Seh, son todos iguales…

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y el clima parecía ser perfecto en ambos lados. Las chicas se la pasaban escuchando música fiestera, donde prevalecía el "Girls Just To Wanna Have Fun" de Cyndi Lauper. Mientras, los chicos escuchaban hard rock y heavy metal a todo volumen, con Iron Maiden y Black Sabbath a la cabeza.

De música romántica, ni hablar. Es más, cantar una canción de amor estaba prohibido. Ah, y el sólo mencionar a uno de los Beatles era suficiente para ser linchado.

Parecía ser perfecto. "Parecía"… la palabra lo decía todo.

* * *

Cierto día, nuevamente en la escuela, el mismo niño anónimo del sexto grado otra vez conversaba con su mejor amigo.

-Mi vida es terrible, viejo. Creí que todo mejoraría cuando nos separamos de las niñas, pero… ah, ¡cómo extraño a veces a mi querida Rommy!

-Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero… admito que me gustaría volver a ver a Emily…

-¿Qué les pasa?

Phineas se había aparecido por allí con su nuevo look, que venía usando desde que se separó de Isabella: cabello con jopo a lo Elvis, chaqueta y pantalón de cuero, una remera con un corazón partido al medio y una paleta en la boca.

-¿Acaso extrañan a sus novias?-preguntó, sorprendido-Mírense, por favor… extrañan a esos seres que sólo son unas desagradecidas y sólo saben romperles el corazón…

-¡No puedes decir eso, Phineas!-le gritó el chico-¡Se supone que tú eres "El Gancho"!

-Eso es historia vieja. Antes era el idiota romántico, ahora soy Phineas…

-¡Tú me diste muchos momentos felices junto a Rommy! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de las mujeres? ¿Acaso has dejado de creer en el amor?

-La verdad, no lo sé… -el pelirrojo no parecía mostrar atención.

-Sé que en el fondo aún amas a Isabella…

-¡Eso no te importa!-se enojó, y salió corriendo de allí, ante la atenta mirada de su hermanastro.

* * *

A la morocha le parecía algo parecido. Ahora vestía de rojo fuerte, se pintaba los labios y había dejado de lado su listón para tener su pelo despeinado, eso debido a la acción peluquera amateur de Phineas días atrás.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y estaba sentada junto a Gretchen en la mesa que había quedado partida al medio por la pared. Del otro lado, estaban juntos Phineas y Ferb.

De repente, la castaña apoyó su oreja contra el muro, y luego lo tocó con su mano. Curiosamente, el peliverde estaba haciendo lo mismo. Parecía que, mientras charlaban con sus respectivos amigos, podían escucharse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó la jefa a su mejor amiga-¿Acaso extrañas a Ferb?

-Isa, no puedo mentirte… lo extraño demasiado…

-¡Oh, por favor, mírate! Extrañas a un ser malagradecido y que sólo sabe romperte el corazón…

-Mira, Isa, no voy a repetir el discurso que hicieron los varones en la escena anterior, así que voy a decirte algo… esto está mal. Fuiste una mala persona al tratar así al hombre que te amó y defendió de todo hasta el final…

-¡Él me cortó el pelo, Gretchen!

-Y tú lo golpeaste en las pelotas. ¿No crees que se aguantó demasiado maltrato de tu parte? Ya me cansé de vivir así en la escuela, ambos géneros somos amigos… y hasta podemos ser algo más…

-Tu actitud me hace querer desterrarte y mandarte con esas bolas de grasa.

-¡Reacciona, Isa!-exclamó la pequeña, con lágrimas en los ojos-Sé que en el fondo aún amas a Phineas…

-¡Eso no te importa!-se enojó, y salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

Por eso todo parecía, pero no era perfecto. Poco a poco, la escuela comenzó a volverse fría y aburrida, chicos y chicas se sentían cada vez más tristes y nada podía arreglar la situación. Porque claro, si bien estaba claro que se necesitaban, su maldito orgullo no los iba a dejar ceder. Ninguno iba a darse por vencido antes que el otro.

En una de esas, Ferb pasó por al lado de la sala del director que estaba junto a la muralla. Frederick salió justo en ese momento, y lo saludó:

-Ah, ahí estás, Fletcher. Tengo que agradecerte, veo que te deshiciste tú mismo de esos mafiosos ya que las notas han vuelto a la normalidad… bajas, como siempre debieron ser, je, je. Nos vemos después.

El sujeto se fue, y el muchacho se mordió los labios de bronca. En eso, vio un bebedero junto a la oficina y decidió tomar un poco para calmarse. Mientras se refrescaba, pudo oír una voz que provenía del otro lado.

-Ferb… ¿eres tú, Ferb?

El chico se sorprendió, y pudo ver una pequeña abertura, desde la cual una niña que conocía muy bien lo estaba mirando.

-Soy yo, Gretchen… ¿hay alguien más por ahí?

El peliverde negó con la cabeza, y la castaña cruzó a territorio prohibido moviendo uno de los ladrillos. Pasó por el hueco y se encontró con su amigo.

-Oh, Ferb…-y no aguantó la tentación de abrazarlo-No sabes cuánto los extraño… ya estoy harta de esta locura…

El inglés le devolvió el cariño, y ella siguió:

-Escucha… sé que el profesor Warhol nos puede ayudar con esto… él conoce a Phineas y a Isa como nadie, ya que los tiene como alumnos desde el primer grado… ¡estoy segurísima que se le ocurrirá una idea!

"Sabía que pronto alguien se cansaría de esta estupidez" pensó Ferb.

Entonces, supo que era momento de que el Súper Agente Ferb entrara en acción otra vez, con una nueva compañera y un maestro que sin duda idearía algo para ayudarlos…

* * *

-No puedo idear nada para ayudarlos…

Ahora los tres estaban reunidos dentro del descuidado despacho que el hermano del preadolescente solía usar para atender a los que buscaban a "El Gancho". Obviamente, ninguno de los dos esperaba que ambos fallaran en su predicción.

-Oh, vamos, profesor…-pidió ella.

-En serio, lo siento, chicos… no sé qué más pueden hacer… además yo le veo el lado positivo a esto, al fin puedo fumar mi hierbita sin que ninguna mujer me diga nada…

-¡Señor Warhol!-se sorprendió el preadolescente.

-Hey, es medicinal, hermano…

-Ah… bueno, Ferb… creo que no podemos hacer nada… supongo que tendremos que salir de este inútil casillero y enfrentar la realidad.

Ferb, Gretchen y Bernard salieron de la habitación, que se encontraba dentro del cubículo de Phineas, y se quedaron pensativos.

-Oigan-observó el profesor-¿Cómo apareció esta sala aquí dentro?

-Phineas y Ferb la construyeron, obviamente-señaló la castaña-Para el negocio que Phin hizo para "El Gancho".

-Esperen, esperen… ¿entonces Phineas era "El Gancho"? ¡Ja, ja! Gané la apuesta…

-Por favor, profe… no es momento de bromas.

-Esperen, esperen…-repitió-¿Qué tal si le damos al viejo Flynn una dosis de su propia medicina?

Ahí, el casi adolescente lo entendió todo. Sonriendo, se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo, decidido a terminar con todo este asunto de una vez por todas.

-Ya se le iluminó la lamparita-sonrió Gretchen-Bueno, mejor me voy, no quiero que me vean en estos territorios.

El joven adulto se quedó solo, y ahí aprovechó para sacar su hierba del bolsillo.

-¡Warhol!-lo sorprendió Forbidden.

-¿Qué parte de "es medicinal, hermano" no entienden?-preguntó a los gritos, enojado.

* * *

-¿Que te haga gancho con alguien?-le preguntó Phineas a su hermano, esa noche en la habitación de ambos-Ferb, ya está… sé que te debía ese favor, pero me retiré del negocio… si quieres puedo darte otra cosa a cambio…

-Entonces hazle gancho a un buen amigo mío. No te cuesta nada…

El niño suspiró, y decidió ceder.

-Ah, está bien… ¿quién es?

-Mira, toma este sobre. Cuando la chica en cuestión llegue, abre el sobre y él aparecerá.

El cabeza de nacho lo tomó, y lo observó extrañado.

-Esto es demasiado misterioso… tendría que saber la identidad de alguno de los dos…

-Sólo lee todo el mensaje cuando ella aparezca.

-Mmm… voy a llegar al fondo de esto, Ferb… pero bueno, un cliente es un cliente…

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Isabella iba en bicicleta hasta el colegio. Una nota había sido dejada en su casillero el día anterior, que le indicaba que fuera antes del horario habitual de clases para reunirse con alguien "muy especial para ella".

-Ferb-le decía, mientras tanto, su hermano-¿Para qué planeó tan temprano tu amigo esta cita? ¿Y quién se supone que es la tipa en cuestión?

Justo antes de contestarle, el peliverde divisó a la morocha acercándose, y se retiró.

-¡Oye, Ferb, espera…! Argh, juro que nunca más volveré a trabajar para alguien que ni siquiera conozco…

-¿Phineas?

Al oír la voz de la persona que tanto amaba en el fondo, el chico se dio vuelta sorprendido y la miró a los ojos luego de tanto tiempo.

-¡I… Isabella!-tartamudeó-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, mujer?

-Hmph, iba a preguntarte lo mismo, hombre.

-Pero… es que… no, debe ser un error, la chica que saldría con el amigo de Ferb… no puedes ser tú…

-Y tú tal vez sabes quién fue el que dejó esta nota en mi casillero…

-¿Nota? Pero… ah, esto no tiene sentido…-y vio el sobre que su hermanastro le había dado-Bueno, al parecer alguien quería tener planes contigo…

Abrió el sobre, y lo leyó tal como le habían ordenado:

-_Querida mía:… _ah, pero qué cursi… _todos tenemos peleas y a veces no queremos volver a vernos, pero sólo son esas pequeñas cosas que al final no sirven para nada. Sólo quiero pedirte disculpas y que dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias… porque me importas demasiado como para dejar que un muro nos separe…_

Mientras iba leyendo, la cara de enojo de ella se iba transformando.

-_… y ni todos los monos mágicos del mundo impedirán decirte lo que siento… y la verdad es que realmente lo siento, Isabella… _¿Isabella? ¿Quién demonios escribió est…?-y leyó la firma:-Phi… _Phineas Flynn_… Oh, diablos… otra vez te debo una, Ferb.

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, porque la morocha lo había abrazado. Lo había abrazado nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo de peleas, prejuicios y sexismo. Mientras, el Súper Agente Ferb miraba, junto a su amiga castaña, como el plan había salido a la perfección.

-A veces no sé si soy tan lista como creo ser cuando me comparo contigo… tal vez no tenga un noviecito muy maduro, pero sé que él siempre estará conmigo…

-¡Lamento haberte cortado el cabello, Izzy!-exclamó él.

-¡Lamento haberte pateado, Phinny!-y se largó a llorar-¡Mis hijos, mis pobres hijos!

-¿Hijos?-preguntó el pelirrojo, atónito-Pero si todos sabemos que los niños vienen de París… oye, tendríamos que pasear por las calles de París algún día…

Y mientras ella lo miraba con ironía, los autobuses comenzaban a llegar. Pronto, Phineas, Isabella y los reaparecidos Ferb y Gretchen fueron rodeados por los niños y las niñas, que hasta llegaban en vehículos separados a la escuela, cuyo muro comenzaba un poco antes de la entrada principal.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Buford, extrañado.

Al ver a los cuatro juntos, chicos y chicas entraron en un murmullo generalizado. Sin perder tiempo, los amigos se subieron al muro y llamaron la atención de todos.

-Oigan… ¡oigan!-llamó el menor del cuarteto-¡Hombres y mujeres de la 119 de Danville! ¡Escúchenme bien, cabezas huecas, no lo repetiré…!

Todos dejaron de discutir, y miraron hacia arriba.

-Eso, no lo repetiré… porque ya me cansé de decirlo… creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos vivir separados… seamos amigos, novios, enemigos temporales o lo que sea, chicos y chicas fuimos, somos y seremos siempre aliados… en estos últimos días, todos nos hemos extrañado… piénsenlo…

Hasta los Mafiosos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Phineas. Su actitud anti-romántica los había hecho buscar brujas donde no había… de hecho, ni siquiera existían.

Todos estaban arrepentidos, y realmente querían admitir sus errores.

-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó Isabella-¿Aliados en la gloria, y que el muro pase a la historia?

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos, y entraron en malón al colegio, sacando herramientas, dinamita, materiales de laboratorio, animales y accesorios de bijou para tirar abajo, de cualquier forma posible, el paredón de la discordia, ese que representaba todos los malos pensamientos e ideas ridículas de hombres y mujeres.

Cuando el muro cayó, todos corrieron a abrazarse, saludarse, y hasta a golpearse de manera amistosa. Algunos, incluso, se dieron regalos: ¡qué contenta se veía Melissa con el hermoso cuchillo que Reagan le había dado!

Baljeet y sus amigos lo habían entendido todo.

-Ah-murmuró el moreno-Bueno, supongo que ustedes ganan… el mundo no puede sobrevivir sin amor… ¿para qué quieren a una organización mafiosa? No servimos para nada…

-¡Alto!-exclamó Phineas-Claro que los necesitamos. ¿Qué no ven? Las calificaciones de muchos chicos y chicas han bajado considerablemente… ¡hemos estado tan atentos a esta estupidez que hemos dejado de preocuparnos por las pruebas!

-Seh, los únicos favorecidos con todo esto fueron los malditos profesores…-observó Bill, reunido otra vez con Holly-¡con razón no se quejaron cuando hicimos este muro!

-Esperen…-observó Buford, y una luz lo iluminó-¡Ya lo veo todo claro! ¡Chicos y chicas no deben pelear entre ellos! ¡Deben pelear todos juntos contra los verdaderos tiranos… los profesores!

-¿Una linterna, Buford?-preguntó Jeet, mirando la luz que usaba el bravucón-¿En serio?

-Oye, necesitaba un toque misterioso.

-Hey, pero en definitiva, creo que es cierto-lo apoyó Django-¡Bien! ¿Quién apoya una escuela donde haya romance medido y mafiosos para ayudarlos en los exámenes?

Ahora sí, todos los chicos y chicas levantaron la mano, unidos. "El Gancho" y los Mafiosos volvieron rápidamente a las andadas, y todo volvió a ser tan colorido y con buena vibra como antes. Ah, y con la mayoría de los profesores, además del señor Forbidden, sufriendo las nuevas buenas notas de todos sus alumnos…

* * *

Para celebrar el renacer de la amistad entre niños y niñas, nuestros amigos volvieron a reunirse en la casa de Isabella, justo como al empezar la aventura. Y todos, hasta la Mafia, se pusieron a jugar "Verdad o Consecuencia".

-¡Fiiiu!-chifló Phineas, luego de echarle un buen vistazo a su novia y su nuevo estilo-Wow, Isa… te ves de lujo con esa ropa…

-Y tú también… vaya, si fuéramos más grandes realmente me gustaría un poco de cuchi-cuchi contigo…

-¿Qué es cuchi-cuchi?-preguntó.

-Ah…-y lo miró con dulzura-sigues siendo el mismo niño inocente que siempre amé…

Le dio un abrazo, y, en el acto, cruzó su mirada con la de Ferb.

-¡Hazle ver Playboy TV, por el amor de Dios!-le susurró, molesta.

El muchacho le sonrió, y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su pulgar.

-Por cierto… ¿qué pasará con el asunto del presidente del consejo escolar?-preguntó Gretchen.

-Bueno, supongo que estaré muy ocupado con mis amigos ayudando a los niños y niñas que tengan dificultades en los exámenes-se dio cuenta Jeet-Así que… je, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a decir presidenta…

-¡Oh, Baljeet, muchas gracias!-se alegró la morocha.

-Ha sido una acción muy madura de tu parte-lo felicitó Bill.

En eso, la botellita apuntó al hindú, el cual, sorprendido, no sabía qué decir.

-Eh… escojo… ¡consecuencia!

-Yo le digo-se adelantó Phin, como poseído por "El Gancho"-Tu castigo será un beso de reconciliación con Ginger…

Ambos se sonrojaron, y se acercaron al centro de la ronda. Se miraron un momento, y él dijo, avergonzado:

-Eh… ¿sin rencores, linda…?

-A ver si esto responde a tu pregunta…

Y le dio un largo beso en los labios que provocó que todos gritaran de emoción. Al terminar, el moreno cayó vencido hacia atrás, en los brazos de Buford y Django, quienes lo vitorearon con orgullo.

-Ah…-dijo, derritiéndose-el amor apesta tan bien…

**Fin del undécimo episodio**

* * *

**_Créditos:_**

_Vemos a Phineas y Ferb, la noche siguiente, caminando de cuclillas hacia el living. Se sientan en el sofá y el peliverde prende la tele._

_-¿Qué vamos a ver hoy, hermano? ¿Tal vez una película clásica de aliens? Hace mucho que no veo una…_

_Sin embargo, el chico de los pantalones violetas tenía otra cosa en mente._

_-Pero, Ferb… ese es el canal del conejito… se supone que no puedo verlo…_

_-Tú tranquilo, sólo quédate ahí una hora y luego me dices._

_Una hora después, vemos al preadolescente volviendo, sólo para ver a su hermanastro con los ojos como platos y mirando fijamente al televisor, sentado en la alfombra y a pocos centímetros del tremendo espectáculo._

_-Ferb… ya sé qué quiero hacer todas las noches…-susurra, embobado._

* * *

**¡Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en la Primaria 119! ¿Cómo le irá a Isabella en su nuevo trabajo? ¿Podrá el profesor Bernard fumar tranquilo alguna vez? ¿Phineas habrá quedado entero luego de la patada? Y... ¿se enviciará con Playboy? Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio de "La Aventura Después del Verano"...**

_Sobre este episodio:_

Se preguntarán por qué tanta trama, tanta pelea y reconciliación. Simplemente quise hacer de este un episodio experimental para ver qué tanto he avanzado en mi forma de escribir. No creo que sea lo mejor que he escrito, por supuesto.

Además... quise darle una especie de moraleja a la historia. Hace tiempo cierta amiga me comentaba que este fic le había enseñado algo. Pero entonces me dije... "¿y si dejo alguna que otra enseñanza cada tanto?". Así que decidí hacerlo aquí, y dejar en claro que las chicas y los chicos somos amigos, no enemigos. Hay que dejar de lado el orgullo en ciertas ocasiones. Miren lo que les pasó a Phin y a sus amigos por eso... pero bueno, aún son jóvenes, y tienen muchas cosas por aprender.

_Reviews:_

**vale123456789: **sí, hubo pelea. Pero como habrás podido leer, todo se solucionó :D Y sí, tal como habíamos hablado, al pobre de Ferb lo meten en todos lados, jeje.

**Alquimistaarcano77: **gracias, en esta parte también hay una pequeña parodia a "Goodfellas". Aquí tienes el resultado de todo este revoltijo, por suerte el secreto de Ferb no fue revelado.

**chico-escudo: **Noo, Freddie lo odia a Reagan, después de todo es el alumno más revoltoso de la escuela junto a Melissa XD

******agatalapinguina:** Usted comente cuando quiera, pinguina, que no pasa nada :) Jaja, aquí "La Botellita" es básicamente lo mismo, pero sólo con besos. En "Verdad o consecuencia" hay retos y confesiones, por eso Baljeet estaba molesto. Y sí, lo de Buford fue por el meme "Puke Rainbows" XD

**xXPlayGuyXx: **LOL tu comentario XDDDD

En el próximo episodio, "Los Súper Fuertes Hermanos Flynn-Fletcher". ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	23. Los Súper Fuertes FlynnFletcher Parte 1

Muy buenos días y bienvenidos otra vez al circo del fandom de PnF conocido como La Aventura Después del Verano!

Luego de dos meses, regreso con otro capítulo dedicado, aunque sólo en parte, a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, además de una historia paralela con Stacy que se me ocurrió en un sueño hace tres años más o menos O_O

En este capítulo habrá además un invitado especial, al cual le prometí que aparecería hace mucho, pero recién en este capítulo logré incluirlo.

Antes que empiece el fic verán una parodia que escribí hace mucho de la canción de Tiny Toons, uno de los shows que revivió a la Warner Brothers de la mano de Steven Spielberg :D Si la pueden escuchar junto a la original o una versión instrumental quedaría mucho mejor.

"Los Súper Fuertes Hermanos Flynn-Fletcher", primera parte. Que la disfruten!

* * *

_Intro – Estilo Tiny Toons_

**Phineas: **_Soy Phineas,_

**Isabella**: _soy Isa,_

**Juntos:**_ tal vez no estemos locos,_

_¡Pero sí enamorados y con ganas de cantar!_

**Isabella:** _Él es mi vecino,_

**Phineas:**_también su valentino,_

**Juntos: **_y nuestras aventuras a todos divertirán._

_Y después del verano a la escuela hay que volver,_

_¡Por más que no haya ganas de estudiar o de leer!_

_Y con Ferb estaremos, no nos separaremos_

_Nuestra vida en la escuela está por co-men-zar._

_Les presentaremos, a Phineas, Ferb y a Isa,_

_Baljeet, con Buford, y Django, ¡es la mafia!_

_Con Perry el agente y Doof que nos da risa,_

_¡Y Jeremy y su Candace son un dúo sin igual!_

_Y si en la escuela no nos dejan ni jugar,_

_¡A Freddie al manicomio lo tendremos que mandar!_

_Somos dos novios, y Ferb es nuestro socio,_

_Es hora de empezar con nuestra di-ver-sión._

**Heinz:** _¡Y Doof es el mejor!_

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Los Súper Fuertes Hermanos Flynn-Fletcher**

"_Transmitido en vivo y en Súper Jai Definishon"_

**Primera Parte**

Era una tarde-noche de viernes apacible en Danville. A pesar de ser pleno otoño, hacía mucho calor, y estaba perfecto para un momento romántico entre novios.

Así lo pensaban Stacy y Coltrane, quienes se dirigían al autocinema de la ciudad para disfrutar luego de una dura semana de tareas y exámenes, en la cual el profesor Brooklyn sorprendió por su sobriedad y por el hecho de que en ningún momento se quedó dormido producto de sus típicas resacas.

El lugar, como todos sabemos había sido reabierto a mediados del verano, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ir. El moreno había sacado su licencia de conducir unas semanas atrás, y la estaba aprovechando a pleno, ya que iban juntos a todas partes en el auto de sus padres. En este caso, ambos disfrutarían una linda noche mirando una película juntos.

-¡Que gran idea la de venir aquí, amor!-le dijo ella, contenta.

-Sabía que te gustaría, linda-le respondió él-Vengo planeando esta salida desde hace mucho. Ojalá que pasemos un buen momento.

Ambos entraron al lugar, y, luego de pagar, se colocaron en frente de la pantalla para ver bien.

-¿Qué película darán hoy?-preguntó Stacy.

-Oh, nada en especial… ¡la secuela de "Terror sin cabeza"!

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó ella, emocionada-No sé que siento más… si felicidad o miedo.

-Ambos sentimos lo mismo, Stace-le dijo Coltrane.

El largometraje era, en efecto, un típico film clase B de horror, y hablaba de un misterioso asesino, que atacaba a sus víctimas simplemente cortándoles la cabeza, y dejándolas así nomás, muertas en el lugar de los hechos. La pareja comía y miraba atenta la pantalla, pegando algunos gritos de vez en cuando, en especial de parte de la morocha.

En un momento de la película, uno de los protagonistas fue encontrado muerto, lo cual provocó que Stacy, completamente aterrada, gritara con fuerza y se abrazara con Coltrane.

-Wow…-dijo él-cómo me gustó eso…

Repentinamente, la adolescente comenzó a enloquecer.

-Ay, amor… esto si es romántico…

-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto…

-¡Cállate!-gritó, y luego le habló de forma acosadora-Aprovéchame… ven acá y bésame…

Lo sujetó de la remera y lo besó con fuerza, como en el día del partido, varios meses atrás. La acción se prolongó bastante tiempo, lo cual provocó que ambos se perdieran varias partes de la película.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el joven Phineas Flynn se encontraba caminando solo por los pasillos de la escuela. Ya había oscurecido completamente y el pobre había tenido que regresar por cierto incómodo motivo…

-Es el último día que le doy prioridad a Isa en lugar de mis libros, es la tercera vez en este mes que me los olvido…-murmuró, molesto.

Luego de abrir su cubículo, tomó sus libros, arregló un poco el interior del lugar y emprendió marcha hacia su hogar. A esa hora de la tarde, el único que debía estar allí era el director Forbidden, ordenando su papeleo, o, tal vez, el profesor Warhol fumando a escondidas.

Pero lo seguro era que, a esa hora, el establecimiento daba más miedo que el tren fantasma. Phineas miraba hacia atrás a cada rato, creyendo escuchar ruidos de pasos o risitas a sus espaldas.

-Si hay un lugar donde no quisiera morir… ese lugar es la escuela… o en manos de…

-¿Tu linda novia, Phinny…?-dijo una voz.

Inmediatamente, un par de brazos lo atraparon por detrás y le hicieron imposible escapar. Aterrado, el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada más que mirar quién era la responsable que había salido de uno de los casilleros para atraparlo.

-¡Tú!-chilló.

-Ven conmigo, terroncito…

La figura femenina lo arrastró hacia el cubículo y cerró la puerta. Lo único que pudo oírse fueron algunos gritos de terror y sonido de cortocircuito. Otra vez Phin había caído en las garras de Melissa…

* * *

Veinte minutos después, los jóvenes prácticamente se habían olvidado del film, aunque Stacy pronto lo recordó.

-¡Ay, la película!-gritó, desesperada.

Ambos estaban completamente despeinados, y a ella se le había perdido el moño. Cuando volvieron a prestarle atención a la pantalla, la historia había terminado dejando como resultado la muerte del chico protagonista.

-¡No, Johnny…! ¿Por qué, Johnny?-lloró la morocha.

-Vamos, tonta, es sólo una película... nada de eso es real…

-Pero está basada en hechos reales…

-Bueno… pero eso que estás viendo es ficción. Es más, tal vez la muerte de ese chico no haya sido de esa forma… pudo haber sido decapitado, o desmembrado…

-¡Basta! No quiero oír más de eso. Pero en cuanto a nosotros…

Ella soltó una risita pervertida, y Coltrane la imitó.

-Que bien la pasamos, ¿no?-preguntó él.

-Oh, aún podemos ir a otro lado… ¿no te parece?

-Claro… sólo déjame ir a comprar algo, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo-dijo ella-Pero no vayas muy lejos… me preocupo por ti.

-Bien, no me tardo.

El muchacho se bajó del coche para conseguir chocolates, y ella se reclinó sobre su asiento, agobiada pero aún con fuerzas para ponerse su listón nuevamente.

-¡Uf!-exclamó, abanicándose con un folleto-Hoy sí que hace calor… será mejor que baje y respire algo de aire…

Salió del auto y caminó un poco para reconfortarse. Una suave brisa le llenó los pulmones, y se sintió mucho mejor.

-Oh, vaya, lo necesitaba… mejor vuelvo al…

Pero, de repente, una figura siniestra tapada con una máscara apareció delante de ella.

-Dame todo lo que tengas… ¡ya!-le gritó el extraño.

-¡Ay!-exclamó, asustada-¡Coltrane…!

-¡Cállate!-la silenció, para luego amenazarla con un revólver.

-Dios mío, Dios mío… ¿qué quiere de mí?

-Ya te dije… ¡dame todo!

-No… no tengo nada aquí… pero si me permite ir por mi bolso…

-¡No! No puedo permitir eso… pero bueno, ya que no tienes nada de valor… puedes darme otra cosa a cambio…

-¿Qué…?

El hombre arrojó el arma a un costado, y se sacó el disfraz, dando a conocer a un joven de más o menos veinte años, con ojos verdes y expresión viperina.

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó Stacy, horrorizada.

Luego de sacar la lengua de forma veloz varias veces, como una serpiente, el sujeto se le echó encima.

-¡Suélteme!-exclamó, tratando de quitárselo-¡Aléjese, pervertido! ¡Coltrane, auxilio!

-¡Él no te oye!-exclamó, riendo a carcajadas-¡Ahora ven aquí!

Él la corrió unos metros, y finalmente pudo sujetarla del pelo, causándole un dolor terrible.

-¡Quite sus manos de mi cabello!-chilló, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Qué lindo listón tienes!-le dijo, de forma sarcástica-¡Es una pena que tenga que ser destruido!

Le arrancó el moño, y lo rompió en pedacitos. Enojadísima, lo miró y le dijo:

-¡Nadie se mete con mi listón!

-¿Eh?

-¡Ahh!

Tras pegar ese grito, la morocha le dio una tremenda patada voladora que lo empujó unos metros, aturdiéndolo.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?-preguntó, atontado.

-¡Toma esto, desgraciado!

Se le tiró encima, y le propinó una tremenda paliza, dejándolo inconciente.

-A mi nadie me toca y se sale con la suya-le dijo, para luego marcar un número con su celular-¿Hola? ¿Policía? Acabo de atrapar a un degenerado en el autocinema de Danville. Vengan rápido, por favor.

Cortó, y se dispuso a esperar, mientras pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

-Por suerte, todo salió bien-murmuró, para luego enojarse-¿Y Coltrane? ¿Por qué no vino a ayudarme? ¡Argh! ¡Ya verá cuando aparezca!

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó una patrulla. Los policías esposaron al joven y lo metieron dentro del auto.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, jovencita-le dijo un oficial-Hemos estado buscando a este desgraciado durante meses… no sabe el trabajo que nos ha ahorrado.

-No es por nada, señor…-se sonrojó ella-sólo lo hice para defenderme.

-E hizo bien… ¿sabe? A la policía le vendría bien gente con su carácter y habilidad. Nuestra estación se llena cada vez más de gordos flojos.

-¡Oiga, jefe!-le gritó uno de los hombres, ofendido.

-Acéptalo, Tim… bien, sólo eso. Cuídese, señorita.

El auto abandonó el autocinema… ¡justo cuando el moreno volvía! El enojo de la adolescente fue mayúsculo.

-¡Coltrane!-le gritó, furiosa-¡Me asaltaron!

-¿Eh?-preguntó, sorprendido-¿Cómo?

-¡No lo sé, pero casi me matan, y tú no viniste a defenderme! ¡Suerte que fui más fuerte que él…! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es que… bueno… esto te resultará un poco loco, pero… lo que pasó fue que, mientras compraba chocolates, un canguro parlante salió de la nada e intentó golpearme, pero yo fui más fuerte y lo derroté… bueno, después nos hicimos amigos, pero…

Ella le dedicó una mirada sarcástica, y decidió irse de una buena vez.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio, Colt? Por el amor de… argh, ¿esperas que crea eso? Adiós, Coltrane. Mañana hablaremos de esto.

Le dio la espalda, y se fue de allí, enfadada con él por no haberla socorrido… pero, al mismo tiempo, curiosa por lo que el oficial le había dicho, ¿gente con su carácter y habilidad serían buenas en la policía?

-Ah…-murmuró él, triste-supongo que la culpa es mía, ¿verdad?

-No te culpes, amigo-le dijo el canguro-No debí golpearte. Pero para mañana, todo se habrá arreglado… ya verás.

-No lo sé, viejo… no lo sé…

* * *

Unos minutos después de haber sido electrobesuqueado, el cabeza de nacho despertó de su desmayo con un gran dolor de cabeza y con una gran sorpresa al verse en una habitación llena de instrumentos de tortura, decoración extremadamente romántica e iluminada únicamente con velas.

Trató de moverse, pero estaba atado de pies y manos a una especie de cama y con el torso desnudo. Y, para empeorar las cosas, Melissa estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa más malévola que el demonio mismo.

-¡Enferma!-gritó el pelirrojo, enfurecido-¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡Ay, pobrecito Phinny!-se burló la chica-¿No te gusta mi cámara del romance? Te diré algo, me gustaba más la que tenía en el sótano de mi casa, ¿sabes a cuántos chicos lindos llevé allí para divertirme…?

-Este…

-¡Incorrecto!-exclamó la rubia, y le pegó un cachetazo.

El pelirrojo pegó un grito de dolor, y ella soltó un alarido de satisfacción.

-No sabes cómo estoy disfrutando este momento, terroncito...-susurró la sádica.

-Cielos... me siento más incómodo que cuando fui inquilino de Pac-Man...

**Flashback**

_Phineas está en la casa de Pac-Man, recibiendo instrucciones del dueño de casa._

_-… y recuerda sacar la basura a las siete y cuarto._

_-Bien._

_En eso, alguien toca a la puerta._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Ah, la visita diaria de las tres. Yo que tú no abriría…_

_-¿Por qué…? ¡Ah!_

_Era demasiado tarde: los fantasmas ya habían entrado a la casa._

**Fin del flashback**

-Bien, Phinny… creo que llegó el momento de darte el besito de las buenas noches…

-Auch… eres una tonta, Melissa-rió el joven-Sabía que algo así podría pasar, así que espero no me consideres un tramposo si solicito la ayuda de alguien…

-¿Qué?

-¡Hermanos, ahora!

Ante la sorpresa de la muchacha, los otros Flynn-Fletcher aparecieron para detenerla. Candace rompió la puerta del casillero de una patada y Ferb pegó un salto mortal para aterrizar en la cama, interponiéndose entre la secuestradora y el secuestrador.

-¿Creíste que sería tan tonto para venir a la escuela solo y de noche?-preguntó, mientras el peliverde lo desataba.

-De hecho, Phineas, sí lo ibas a hacer, esto fue idea mía…-lo delató su hermana mayor.

-¡Hmph!-se quejó la blonda-Sabía que traías algo entre manos, Phinny…

-Ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo, aún atado.

-… así que yo también haré trampita-siguió hablando-¡Ricky, amorcito…!

Pero, a pesar del grito, nadie apareció. Ella lo llamó de nuevo, sin embargo no pasaba absolutamente nada.

-¡Vamos, Ricky! ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces, el resignado muchacho apareció bajo su apariencia de civil, furioso con Melissa por llamarlo así.

-No se te ocurre mejor forma de humillarme, ¿verdad?-exclamó Reagan-Te odio.

-Yo también…-le dijo con una sonrisa-ahora, ¡vamos por ellos!

-Hasta que al fin puedo enfrentarme a esta desgraciada-sonrió la mayor, posición de combate mediante-No olvidaré lo que le hiciste a mi hermanito el otro día…

-Oh, gracias, Candace…-se emocionó Phineas, ya libre.

-Te lo digo en serio, ¡nunca me había reído tanto! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara cuando ella te electrocutó, Phineas!-rió a carcajadas la pelirroja.

El menor se cayó al estilo animé, y murmuró algunas palabrotas.

-En qué estábamos… ah, sí… ¡démosle su merecido a esos dos!

Y así comenzó una impactante riña entre los Flynn-Fletcher y el dúo liderado por Melissa, en la cual todos se golpeaban (o intentaban golpearse) entre ellos, sin un blanco fijo. Aunque al final se decidieron: Ferb se lanzó contra Richard, matándose a golpes como en su primera vez, y Melissa puso contra las cuerdas a Phineas, aprovechándose de su condición de mujer y golpeándolo un par de veces hasta que su hermana fue a ayudarlo.

-Te crees mucho por golpear a un hombre que encima de dominado es sólo piel y huesos, ¿verdad?

-¡Oye!-se enojó el chico de remera a rayas.

Y continuaron con el combate, a puro golpe, patada y electrobeso. A medida que los minutos pasaban, poco a poco la pelea se iba trasladando fuera del cuarto y por los pasillos del establecimiento, cosa que fue vista por Warhol y lo obligó a tirar su bolsita de cannabis por la ventana.

* * *

-¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso!

Al mismo tiempo, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz se encontraba en los estudios de Disney Corp. en Burbank, California, hablando con el temido jefe de la compañía: una figura oscura y sin rostro, de la cual sobresalían un par de orejas de ratón.

-Mike, es en serio… es nuestro programa y no podemos dejar que caiga en estúpidos clichés…

-Silencio-lo calló el líder, con una divertida voz aguda-A este programa le falta acción, y sin acción el rating se va al diablo. Y siendo el dueño del 51% de los derechos de este show… creo que tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera con el guión, ¿no?

-Pero señor M*use, piénselo bien… primero el estúpido crossover con Marvel, ¿y ahora esto? ¡El show va de mal en peor!

-¡Haz lo que le digo y dispárales a esos mocosos!

Resignado, el científico loco se miró con Perry el Ornitorrinco, que estaba junto a él, y empujaron juntos un extraño inador hacia la ventana.

-Te lo digo de nuevo, Mike… esto no va a funcionar…

-¡Hazlo ya o te despido!

Y, sin saber qué más hacer, Heinz apuntó con su inador hacia el Área Limítrofe y disparó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pelea ahora transcurría en el patio del colegio, y la rubia perseguía cómicamente al pobre pelirrojo ante la mirada atónita de Ferb, Candace y Richard, quienes habían dejado de pelear para ver el gracioso momento.

-¿Palomitas?-preguntó Ferb.

-Con gusto-agradeció Reagan.

-¡Sólo un besito, Phinny! ¡No puedes escapar del amor!

-¡Ahhh, déjame, bruja…!

Finalmente, Melissa, aún estando bastante machucada por su pelea con la adolescente, logró alcanzar y atrapar al menor de los hermanos, amenazando con ponerle fin a la riña besándolo en los labios.

-Al fin…-y lo miró con sus ojos hipnóticos-al fin eres mío…

-Oh, Melissa…-dijo el chico, perdidamente enamorado-Bésame, soy tuyo…

-¡Oye, eso no es justo!-se enojó Candace-¡Déjalo en paz!

-Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra, querida-se mofó la malvada, con Phin rendido a sus pies.

-¡Phineas, eres un idiota!-le gritó su hermana, y luego se le ocurrió una idea:-¡Isabella está aquí! ¡Isabella te está mirando, Phineas, y te va a matar!

-¿Isa? ¡No, no, Isa noooo!

El hecho de estar en presencia del ser que más amaba y a la vez más temía en todo el mundo provocó el despertar del menor de los Flynn-Fletcher, quien en medio del temor empujó a Melissa hacia atrás, mandándola a volar.

-Oye, Izzy no está aquí...

-¡Auch!-se quejó ella-Voy a poner mis labios en los tuyos, aunque sea lo último que haga, Phineas Flynn…

-Mi vida está arruinada…-murmuró él, para luego percatarse de algo-¿Y esa luz?

Entonces, el rayo proveniente del inador de Doofenshmirtz llegó desde Burbank y golpeó con fuerza a los cinco protagonistas de la lucha nocturna. Acto seguido, se formó una espesa nube de humo verde y nadie pudo ver nada.

-¡Retirada, Ricky!-exclamó la preadolescente-¡Mi ropa tendrá un olor espantoso!

-Ah, ya déjame en paz y vámonos de aquí...

Los hermanos doble F estaban a salvo, pero se sentían muy extraños por la cosa que los había afectado.

-Argh… esos dos debieron habernos tirado algún gualicho, me siento muy mal…

-Sí… vámonos, Candace, temo que intenten atacarnos de nuevo-pensó Phin.

-Cierto. Vamos, enanos, haremos vigilia en casa…

-Por cierto…-habló el menor mientras caminaban con dificultad-¿Qué es un gualicho, Candace?

-Existe algo llamado Internet, ¿sabías, Phineas?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Stacy, aún enojada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, llegó a la casa de la familia Flynn-Fletcher con el objetivo de olvidar lo sucedido con Coltrane y charlar acerca de lo sucedido con su mejor amiga.

Tocó timbre, y Lawrence Fletcher le abrió.

-Hola, Stacy, ¿cómo va todo?-preguntó el inglés.

-No muy bien, señor papá de Candace, pero me gustaría hablar con ella…

-Bueno… no sé si puedas… los chicos han estado algo raros desde que nos despertamos y los vimos haciendo guardia…

-¿Raros?

-Sí… de hecho, ahí están…

Y se corrió de la puerta para que la morocha pudiera ver a la mayor de los hermanos con aspecto paranoico, rodeada de enormes cantidades de café y vestida de forma muy extraña, con un sombrerito de papel aluminio en la cabeza y con el cuerpo cubierto del mismo material. Phineas y Ferb, exactamente de la misma forma, dormían mientras era el turno de la pelirroja para vigilar.

-Ay, Candace… ¿la fantasía de las conspiraciones de lavado de cerebro otra vez?

-No, Stacy-respondió ella, seria-Tememos por la presencia de seres sobrenaturales que intentan robarse a Phineas…

-¿Aliens?

-No… una chica capaz de electrocutar con sólo besar a alguien…

-¡Ay, Candace, por favor!-se enfureció su amiga, levantándola y quitándole el sombrero-¡Te dije que ya no vieras Misterios sin Resolver!

Luego de ser zamarrada, la pelirroja respiró hondo y trató de controlarse un poco.

-Okey…-susurró, agotada.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… olvida lo que dije recién… ¡oigan, pitufos!-y despertó a los jóvenes-Ya es de día, pueden salir a construir sus extravagancias sin temor…

-Aumm…-dijo Phin con un bostezo-¿Qué día es hoy…?

-Sábado de películas de terror, ¡ahora váyanse! ¡Shu!

Luego de echar a los dos de la sala, ambas se sentaron en el sofá para charlar.

-Y hablando de películas de terror, ¿qué tal les fue ayer en el autocinema?

La cara de la adolescente se transformó nuevamente dando a relucir una expresión de odio, y provocó que su pobre amiga comenzara a tenerle miedo.

-¿Stacy…?

-¡Ese tonto!-rugió la chica nipona-Ayer me asaltaron, Candace… ¡me asaltaron cuando acabó la película e intentaron pasarse conmigo!

-No…

-Sí…

-¡No!

-¡Te digo que sí!

-¡Te digo que no…! ¡Me muero…! ¡Se acabó el café!

Al borde de un ataque de nervios, la joven Hirano golpeó la mano de su amiga y tiró el termo con café que ella tenía en la mano.

-Como te decía… ¡me asaltaron! ¡Un tipo trató de hacerlo, pero al ver que no tenía nada quise aprovecharse de mí! Y para colmo el baboso de Coltrane ni se molestó en ayudarme… grité y grité… pero no apareció…

-¡Ah!-Candace aspiró fuertemente por la boca en señal de miedo-¿Y qué hiciste? No me digas que te quedaste ahí parada mientras él se salía con la suya…

-Claro que no, ¡le di su merecido!

-¡Esa es mi chica!-y, tras decir eso, chocaron sus nudillos.

-Sí, mucha alegría, pero… he estado pensando en lo que me dijo el oficial ayer, cuando se llevaron a ese sujeto… Candace, ¡quiero ser policía!

La novia de Jeremy la miró extrañada tras escuchar esa revelación.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Quiero ser policía, Candace!-exclamó ella con mucha algarabía-¡Es cierto! He descubierto que me atrae la emoción, el peligro, ya estoy harta de ser una típica tonta adolescente, amiga, ¡quiero ir por ahí a patearles el trasero a todos esos criminales!

-Pe… pe… pero…

-Si yo no lo hago, ¿quién lo hará? ¿El gobierno?

-No lo sé, Stacy… ¿cómo reaccionará tu familia? ¿Y Coltrane?

-Él estará de acuerdo, porque desde lo que hizo ayer ya no tiene excusas para impedirme hacer algo… y mi familia también lo estará.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi padre fue el jefe de la policía de Tokio…

-Aún no lo sé...

-¡Y es millonario!

-Wow... eres una tipa con suerte, Stacy.

* * *

En el patio, Phineas, Ferb y Perry estaban bajo el árbol, con los dos primeros pensando qué hacer. O, mejor dicho, sólo Ferb, porque el pelirrojo le había dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que él quisiera por primera vez en años.

-Vamos, Ferb, piensa en algo…-trató de animarlo su hermanastro-No sabes la cantidad de cosas que quiero hacer y me estoy perdiendo…

El peliverde se encontraba parado de cabeza, intentando pensar en algo. Viendo que eso no daba resultado, se sentó con una pirueta y colocó dos de sus dedos en su frente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Buford, llegando junto con Baljeet-¿Harán hamburguesas radioactivas?

-Argh-se quejó el menor de los hermanos-Hasta a Buford se le ocurren ideas, Ferb…

-Entonces… ¿hoy la idea será de Ferb?-preguntó Jeet, atónito-Bueno, saquen la cámara, yo me voy al diablo, chicos…

-Tú te quedas aquí-y su mejor amigo lo agarró del overol-Pero tengo una idea para hacer reaccionar a Ferb y darle un idea…

Tomó una piedra del suelo, y apuntó a la frente del muchacho.

-Bu… Buford, ¡no!-trató de pararlo el moreno, pero ya era tarde.

Sin saber qué hacer, el preadolescente vio como la roca se iba acercando cada vez más a su cabeza, y pensó en estar a salvo, tal vez en la rama del árbol…

-¡Se fue!-el joven Flynn no podía creerlo-¡Ferb no está!

El chico inglés había desaparecido justo antes de sufrir un piedrazo terrible en la frente. Pero… ¿dónde estaba?

Unos segundos después, cayó al suelo proveniente de la rama del árbol para sorpresa de los tres muchachos.

-Sabía que debía irme antes…-dijo Jeet.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso, Ferb?-preguntó Phineas-¿Saltaste?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, y luego se apareció por detrás del bravucón y el nerd.

-Me estás dando más miedo que de costumbre-señaló el primero.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó el cabeza de nacho-¡Creo que Ferb puede teletransportarse!

-Eso es ridículo-señaló el niño del overol-La teletransportación manual dejó de ser creíble en el año 1997…

-¿Qué acabas de ver?-preguntó Buford.

-Pero…

-¿Qué acabas de ver?-repitió el bravucón, enojado.

-Argh, está bien, lo creo…

-Ferb, tal vez parezca una locura, pero tal vez yo…

Tras decir eso, el pelirrojo hizo fuerza y, ante el asombro de todos, se dividió en dos, para luego hacerlo nuevamente y formar cuatro Phineas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-chilló el chico de remera negra.

-Vámonos de aquí, Buford, creo que ya ensucié mis pantalones…

-Yo también, ¡y no precisamente por delante…!

Y, ante los sorprendidos hermanastros, el dúo dinámico huyó despavorido ante las extrañas habilidades de los dueños de casa. Phineas se recompuso hasta ser uno solo de nuevo, y dijo:

-Como lo supuse. Ferb, esa nube de color verde que nos afectó ayer nos dio estos asombrosos poderes… ¡de lujo! Pero hay algo que me inquieta… ¿no estaba Candace con nosotros ayer también…?

-¡PHINEAS!-rugió una enfurecida pelirroja desde dentro de la casa.

-Sí, sí lo estaba…

Dejando por un rato a su mejor amiga, la muchacha arribó al jardín volando a gran velocidad, dando varias vueltas alrededor de los chicos antes de detenerse.

-¡Qué hiciste ahora, lombriz!

-Pero, Candace… esto fue por lo que sucedió ayer, ¿no recuerdas? La nube verde…

-Argh, esa explosión me dejó algo de amnesia… ¿pero quiere decir que somos…?

-Exacto… hermanos, ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy… ¡seremos superhéroes!

-Y justo cuando por fin iba a tener mi propio día…-se lamentó Ferb.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada…

-Al fin algo de ustedes que me agrada-sonrió la mayor-Podremos colarnos en los cines sin pagar boleto, ser famosos, firmar autógrafos e ir a Hollywood a filmar una película… y luego hacer diez mil malas secuelas de lo mismo junto a estrellas de pop barato y actores con su carrera arruinada…

Se quedó pensativa un momento, y luego dijo:

-Ahora entiendo por qué todos los superhéroes prefieren salvar al mundo antes que eso…

-Ya, yo creo que ahora sí podremos darles su merecido a Melissa y a Richard, ya no pareceré un idiota frente a ella la próxima vez… oigan, esperen un momento… ellos también estaban con nosotros, ¿no? ¿Y si ellos también…?

-Ay, Dios… no nos sale nada bien…-se avergonzó la pelirroja.

* * *

Porque era cierto lo que Phin decía: sus rivales también habían sido afectados por el inador de Doofenshmirtz, y habían adquirido poderes sobrenaturales, pero no como los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, sino de modo más terrorífico...

-¿No crees que me veo de lujo, Richard?-sonrió Melissa, acariciando sus alas.

La chica se había convertido en una temible vampira.

-Mentiría si dijera que no, pero me preocupa más que esta noche hay luna llena…-respondió Reagan.

El chico era ahora un hombre lobo, aunque como era de día sólo dejaba mostrar unos pequeños bigotes y garras.

-¿Estás segura que ellos también han adquirido habilidades como nosotros?

-Sin duda. Estaban con nosotros cuando esa cosa rara salió de la nada y nos afectó… pero da igual, con los poderes que yo ya tenía, más esta transformación de vampira, Phineas ya no podrá escapar de mí… estoy ansiosa por probar su dulce sangre… ¡muahaha!-rió malvadamente.

-Esta chica está muy loquita-dijo el enemigo de Ferb.

* * *

Stacy tuvo suerte en su deseo de convertirse en policía. Esa tarde, en la comisaría de Danville, comenzaba un curso de ingreso que duraría siete días y le daría la oportunidad de entrar en servicio a la semana siguiente de haberse graduado. A pesar de ser menor de edad, su padre hizo un gran "esfuerzo" (si saben a qué me refiero… guiño, guiño) para que la admitieran, además el ser hija de un ex-oficial japonés le daba algo más de prestigio a su persona.

-Bueno…-dijo ella, antes de entrar al edificio-Siete días enteros en la Locademia de policía, espero que me vaya bien… ya, Coltrane, ¿quieres dejarme ir?

-No te vayas, Stacy, ¿por qué no quieres perdonarme?

-Ya te perdoné, Colt, pero a ver si entiendes que esto es algo que realmente deseo con el corazón… estoy harta de aburrirme, ¡quiero acción! Tal vez… hasta una aventura…

Esa última palabra el moreno la interpretó con doble sentido y se largó a llorar, mientras se aferraba de su pierna derecha. Finalmente, unos policías lo sacaron y ella pudo entrar a la sede sin problemas.

-Stacy... no me dejes...

Ni bien ingresó, pareció entrar a un mundo nuevo. Y más cuando cierta persona se cruzó en su camino:

-¿Eres Stacy Hirano?-le preguntó un joven de su edad o tal vez un año más-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Esteban y voy a ser tu instructor durante todo este curso.

-El placer es mío-sonrió ella, y empezaron a caminar-Pero yo creí que había que estudiar muchos años para ser policía… ¿no es muy poco una semana?

-¿Y por qué crees que hay tanta corrupción? Este sistema no funciona… como sea, el oficial Sánchez me habló de ti y lo que hiciste el otro día, eso realmente es una gran muestra de valor.

-Aww, gracias, Esteban-se sonrojó ella.

-Por cierto, muchacha-dijo, mientras abría la puerta de la sala de práctica de tiro-puedes llamarme Napo, linda…

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Stacy tendrá éxito con su sueño? ¿Disney reconsiderará hacer el crossover con Marvel luego de los poderes adquiridos por los hermanos? ¿Sabrá Melissa que la sangre es salada? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte...**

No estuve muy inspirado con este episodio, lo admito. Espero que me entiendan, estoy reservando más y mejores momentos para los próximos episodios y la próxima saga, que como tendrá a Doof como personaje principal deberá contar con muy buenas escenas, y quiero dar lo máximo para ese momento.

En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo este circo fandomista, y responder los reviews de:

**Alquimistaarcano77: **el toque de madurez es algo que siempre quise para la serie, yo creo que está bien como está, pero bueno... para experimentar XD

**agatalapinguina:** bueno, es como lo considero yo, si a ti te pareció una obra maestra, allá tú XD recuerda que Phin aún es bastante inocente... a los siete? Eres grande, Ginny XD Y sí, creo que me inspiré bastante por ese comercial, "Igualismo" :D**  
**

**chico-escudo: **pronto veremos más de esas cosas... pondría a todos en un episodio pero sólo son veinte hojas por capítulo, je. Para ver los visitantes vas a "Traffic Stats" y luego a "Legacy Story Stats", ahí ves los hits o visitas de cada historia, los reviews y los favoritos que tienes :)

**Wassupp13: **como ya son un poquito más grandes, es claro que Isa ya tiene cierta noción de esas cosas, además a su edad en el fic (11 años) yo ya lo sabía, y eso que siempre fui bastante inocente XD

**xXPlayGuyXx: **¿Por qué lesbiano? No entendí XD A mí también, tengo que dibujarlos así... no, no es el hermano, los hippies tienden a decir "hermano" o "maestrooo".

**Kyuto no Draconia: **muchas gracias, espero seguir así ^^

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **no tengo planes de hacer un crossover con My Little Pony, igual gracias por la idea.

Y bueno, a todos los que leen este fic y todavía, luego de casi dos años, lo siguen siguiendo XD

Antes de irme, un saludo a mi amigo Napo-1, quien es el dueño del personaje homónimo (cuyo nombre real es Esteban) que aparece al final de esta primera parte. Volverá en la segunda para entrenar a Stacy.

En fin, eso es todo. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	24. Los Súper Fuertes FlynnFletcher Parte 2

Hola a todos, y bienvenidos de nuevo a la Aventura Después del Verano :D

Lo sé, he descuidado muchísimo este fic. No es porque no he tenido tiempo, sino porque le he dedicado demasiado tiempo a los dibujos, cuando esta es realmente mi verdadera razón por la cual estoy en el fandom de PnF, las historias…

Así que prometo dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia de ahora en adelante. Hoy, en esta segunda parte, tendremos dos canciones, "Fly Away Now" y "Panty and Stocking Theme" ambos del animé Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Al último le cambié la letra para que quede mejor con el episodio.

"Los Súper Fuertes Hermanos Flynn-Fletcher", segunda parte. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Los Súper Fuertes Hermanos Flynn-Fletcher**

_"Transmitido en vivo y en Súper Jai Definishon"_

**Segunda parte**

Stacy estaba encantada con lo que iba a ser su primer gran trabajo. Sin duda sería una semana larga, pesada y complicada, pero ella estaba segura y decidida, y eso, para el instructor Esteban, era sinónimo de éxito asegurado.

-Este lugar es increíble, Napo… ¿puedo llamarte Napo, verdad?

-Sí, ¡por favor! Ahora nos reuniremos con el resto del grupo y empezaremos con lo primordial… espero que te lleves bien con ellos…

-Más es vale a ellos llevarse bien conmigo, ¡eh!-bromeó ella, ante lo cual el muchacho rió tímidamente.

-Ya, ya, vamos con ellos…

La adolescente tuvo un día espectacular. Se llevó muy bien con sus nuevos compañeros, intercambió mucho diálogo con ellos y Napo, y además practicó tiro por primera vez en su vida, aunque con un arma inofensiva. Quedó como la segunda mejor tiradora, y acabó el día con una gran satisfacción.

Al salir de la estación, ya de noche, se encontró con Coltrane.

-¡Stacy!-exclamó él-¿Qué…?

-Argh, Coltrane, ¿estuviste ahí todo el día?-lo interrumpió ella-¡Ya está! El daño ya está hecho y no puedes hacer nada…

-Pero… ¿no puedes perdonarme por lo que pasó?

-Colt, estas cosas no se solucionan con un simple perdón, es algo que necesitará tiempo… tampoco creas que estoy cortando contigo, tontito…

-O sea que…

-Ve por ahí y haz lo que quieras, no te diré nada… nos vemos, Colt.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, contenta por el día que había tenido. ¡Y también por lo bien que se llevaba con Napo! Ya no era sólo su instructor, era también su amigo, y sin duda las cosas se le harían mucho más fáciles de ahora en más…

* * *

-¡Ven a buscarme, rubia #$%!

Mientras la morocha abandonaba el lugar, por detrás de ella a lo lejos había una gran pelea. El joven lobo Richard y la vampira Melissa se enfrentaban con los súper hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, en un duelo donde la blonda y Candace se sacaban chispas.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Isabella te odia tanto, peleas bien, maldita…-dijo la pelirroja, suspendida en el aire gracias a su poder de volar.

-No sólo eso, ten en cuenta que esa niña es bien enojona-le respondió la rubia, riendo.

-¡Ah, eso sí!-rió también la adolescente.

-¡Candace!-se enojó el novio de la morocha.

Desde el suelo, él y Ferb peleaban contra Reagan, dado que ninguno de los tres podía volar como las chicas. Si bien no era una lucha con tantas maldiciones como la que sucedía arriba, el peliverde dominaba la situación sin problemas gracias a su teletransportación y los rayos de calor que emitía de sus manos y sus ojos. Y sumado a la forma en que Phineas lo volvía loco con su súper velocidad y su multiplicación, parecía una situación fuera de peligro.

-¡Quédate quieto, mocoso!-se enfureció el peludo preadolescente-¡Ven acá y pelea!

-Para eso está Ferb, ¿no?-le respondió con sorna.

Dicho esto, se le colocó adelante y le hizo morisquetas. Enojadísimo, trató de golpearlo pero el chico desapareció y en su lugar apareció el inglés, quien lo mandó a volar de un espectacular puñetazo.

-Buen trabajo Ferbooch-le dijo el pelirrojo, estrechando su mano.

A la vez, las mujeres en el cielo se daban patadas voladoras a cada rato, tratando de derribarse. Pero Melissa, en una de esas, sorprendió a Candace por detrás y la golpeó tan fuerte que la lanzó hacia un edificio, rompiendo una de las ventanas y destruyendo la oficina que había en esa parte de la enorme construcción.

-¡Candace!-exclamó otra vez el menor de los hermanos, preocupado.

Satisfecha, la rubia se transformó en murciélago y voló hacia donde estaban los dos. Rápidamente, y sorprendiéndolos gracias a su silencioso vuelo, volvió a la normalidad para luego desmayar al preadolescente de una patada.

-¡Ferb!

Ahora el pobre Phin estaba solo. A pesar de su velocidad, la chica lo sorprendió abalanzándose sobre él y sujetándole los brazos contra el piso. No había escapatoria.

-Por fin… ¡por fin, eres mío!

Tras exclamar eso, y mientras la cámara apuntaba por detrás para que el momento no se viera al aire, Melissa besó por fin a Phineas en los labios. Pero, luego de unos segundos, la chica lo soltó, porque notó algo raro…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…-dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, para luego hacerse polvo.

-¿Qué…? ¡Tú no eres Phineas…!

-¡Pero yo sí!-rugió el verdadero, para luego tomarla de la pierna y revolearla por los aires.

¡Claro! Antes de que ella lo atrapara, el joven Flynn se había multiplicado para confundirla.

-¿Por qué crees que ni me resistí?-se burló.

-¿Porque realmente me amas…?-se ilusionó ella.

-Sí, claro… ¡en tus sueños!

-O en tus pesadillas…-dijo una voz.

El edificio donde había caído la pelirroja estalló y ella, muy enfadada, salió disparada hacia el lugar del combate, al igual que un recuperado Ferb Fletcher.

-Muy bien…-murmuró ella, mientras ayudaba a Reagan a levantarse-ustedes ganan… por ahora… ¡no podrán aguantar por mucho tiempo!

Y se lo llevó volando de allí. El trío los vio mientras escapaban.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida-sonrió la mayor.

* * *

Las cosas transcurrieron así por varios días. Poco a poco, Stacy iba progresando en su entrenamiento, mejorando con creces su puntería con todo tipo de armas, desarrollando su cuerpo con pruebas de resistencia y artes marciales, y un curioso entrenamiento de Napo donde enseñaba a los alumnos a concentrarse y lanzar ondas polares por las manos. "Esto lo hacía mi papá" les decía el instructor con una sonrisa.

Por el lado de los jóvenes superhéroes, también marchaba todo en orden. A la pareja malvada no se le caía una idea para derrotarlos y todos los intentos de crímenes y vandalismo que hacía eran frustrados.

La semana pasó rápido, y no sólo la joven Hirano se recibió con todos los honores, sino que también Richard y Melissa dejaron de aparecer, no sólo por la ciudad en las noches sino también por la escuela, cosa que inquietaba un tanto a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, pero por otro lado les daba más tiempo para relajarse.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primer semana como súper heroína?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Si la única que sabía era…

-Sí, Stacy me contó. El jueves. Pero no te preocupes, juro que no le diré a nadie.

-Más te vale, muchachito.

Había llegado el lunes y una nueva semana comenzaba. Candace realmente estaba sorprendida con las palabras que Coltrane le acababa de decir en el salón antes del comienzo de la clase, aunque esa última promesa la dejó un poco más tranquila.

-¿Qué puedes hacer, correr, volar, lanzar rayos?

-Por favor, Coltrane, no es para tanto… aunque sí, puedo volar.

-¡De lujo!

-Oye, hablando de ella… ¿y Stacy?

-No lo sé… no he hablado con ella en días… espero que esté bien…

-¿Hablaban de mí?

Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron algo increíble: Stacy Hirano había entrado al aula luciendo su nuevo uniforme de policía azul marino. Pantalones largos, camisa mangas cortas, el ombligo al descubierto, anteojos oscuros y una linda gorra.

-Y la macana, no olviden la macana, muchachos-dijo, para luego darle un pequeño golpecito a su novio.

-Auch-fingió sentir dolor él, para luego reír-Arréstame cuando quieras, nena…

-Sí, claro, claro…-ella no parecía demostrar mucho interés-Candace, ¿podemos hablar? A solas…

Eso último pareció dirigido al pobre de Colt, quien se vio obligado a cambiarse de banco. Por suerte, justo había llegado Jeremy y con él tendría la posibilidad de charlar.

-En fin, quería decirte…

-Stacy, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre venir así al colegio?

-Yo no quería, me obligaron… ¡estoy oficialmente en servicio, Candace! ¿Qué te parece? Estoy combatiendo el crimen las veinticuatro horas del día, aún en la escuela.

-O sea que, si ahora mismo sucede una emergencia, ¿te puedes escapar de aquí?

-Clarín clarito-afirmó ella.

-¿Y puedes traer tu pistola a la escuela?

-Por su pollo-sonrió, sacándola de su funda.

La pelirroja la miró un momento, y luego la agarró de los hombros.

-Quiero ser poli, quiero ser poli, quiero ser poli, ¡QUIERO SER POLI!-exclamó como loca.

-Calma, calma, mujer, ¡no te conviene! Esto de las armas no es para cualquiera… ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste a jugar al tiro al blanco con Jeremy y heriste a tres personas con un arma de juguete?

-Ellos se metieron en mi camino, no tuve la culpa…

-Aparte, ¡no es lo que crees, ser policía no es tan fácil!

-Sí, como no, los polis lo tienen todo, atrapan ladrones, son recompensados, pueden comer todas las rosquillas que quieran y si te matan el funeral es gratis… ¡ustedes están en la gloria!

-¡Candace, por favor!-le gritó la nipona, enojándose un poco-Escúchame bien… lo único que te pido es que cuando salgas con tus podercitos no te metas en mi trabajo, ¿OK? Los súper héroes y la policía nunca se han llevado bien, y puedo tener problemas.

-OK, OK, no te preocupes, no arruinaré tu trabajo… ¡te lo prometo!

En eso, el profesor Brooklyn entró al aula con su particular cara de borracho y una botella de whisky en la mano.

-Ah, al fin llegué temprano a clases y podré tomar sin que nadie me vea…

Y cruzó su mirada con la de la oficial Hirano, a la cual observó con preocupación por su uniforme y su revólver, sabiendo perfectamente lo absolutamente prohibido que estaba el llevar armas al colegio, aún estando en servicio.

-Esto jamás pasó-le dijo el profe, guardando el alcohol.

-De acuerdo-asintió Stace, enfundando su pistola.

* * *

Luego de un largo día de clases, la familia se encontraba ahora sentada mirando la televisión en el living, con los hermanos en el piso y los padres en el sofá.

-¡Me abuuurro!-se quejó Candace, fastidiosa-Desde que esos dos dejaron de aparecer nuestros poderes ahora los tenemos al divino botón…

-Hermana, no hables tan fuerte delante de papá y mamá…

-Ah, sí, cierto…

En eso, la voz del narrador anunció:

-Y ahora, en **[disney swim]**, seguimos con la multipremiada serie animada de la cual está hablando todo el país… esto es "Los Mezzosopranos".

Vemos como un hombre está en la cama con una mujer, cuando, de repente, entra en escena la esposa del sujeto.

-¡Oh!-se espanta-¡Ronnie, como pudiste!

La otra sale de la cama y salta por la ventana, dejando al tipo solo contra su mujer.

-¿Cómo pude creer en ti, mentiroso?

-No, linda, no es lo que tú crees…

-¡Se acabó!

La mujer toma un revólver de su bolso, y le apunta con él.

-¡Que ardas en el infierno, mal nacido!

Y, justo antes de dispararle, se pone la pantalla en negro, terminando el episodio.

-¡Oh, no otra vez!-se quejó la pelirroja-¡Siempre termina igual! Odio este programa.

-Te apoyo-afirmó Phineas-Bueno, no te preocupes… cuando los programas se vuelven repetitivos acaban siendo cancelados. Siempre… ¿o no, caricaturas de Hanna-Barbera?-preguntó, mirando a la cámara.

-¿Volvemos a ver ese programa de los zonzos que cazan mitos?-preguntó Linda, cambiando de tema.

-Nah, lo cambiaron de horario-respondió Candace.

-Y bien gracias-siguió Lawrence-Desde que les cambiaron las voces ese programa es cada vez peor.

-Cambia de canal, ¿quieres, hermanita?-pidió el pelirrojo.

La muchacha apuntó a la tele y apretó un botón, pero nada sucedió.

-Rayos, se le acabaron las baterías…-se quejó-creo que tendré que levantarme.

-No es necesario, cambia al modo Picapiedra…

Entonces, Candace rotó una perilla que había en el control, pasándolo al modo indicado por Phineas. Luego, apretó el botón de "arriba" y un pájaro primitivo salió del aparato, cambiando al siguiente canal, donde el noticiero comenzaba.

-Cincuenta años haciendo este mismo chiste, y nunca me han pagado un centavo-comentó el pajarraco.

Acto seguido, sonaron risas de fondo, como en los programas de los sesenta.

-¡En vivo, para toda el Área Limítrofe, esto es "Danville Hoy"!-anunció una voz en off.

-Hola, soy Julian McCartney-anunció el conductor, de pelo negro enrulado.

-Y yo soy Genezaret Ubiergo-comentó su compañera, de cabello castaño y ondulado.

-Conduciremos la edición de hoy dado que Dink Winkerson se encuentra recuperándose de un enema que salió mal. Y, tal como nuestro narrador les ha dicho, esto es "Danville Hoy"…

-¿Es necesario que lo repitas, Juli?

-En un mundo que se está yendo estrepitosamente al demonio, como este… sí, sí lo es.

-Bien. En nuestra primicia de hoy, una tonelada de material desconocido fue encontrada en un hangar cerca del puerto de Danville. Los científicos están desconcertados, pero se ha descubierto que es una sustancia sumamente nociva que debilita a los seres humanos. El lugar fue cerrado y está terminantemente prohibido circular por sus alrededores, mucho menos ingresar.

-Oh, ¿en serio, Ginny?-ironizó el otro-Lo dices como si alguien fuera tan idiota como para acercarse o entrar…

-Sólo estoy advirtiéndole a la gente, sabelotodo.

-Argh, no sé por qué me tocaste como compañera, ¡yo quería al cangurito!

-¿Cambio?-preguntó la pelirroja, mientras los conductores seguían peleando.

-Por mí está bien…-afirmó el cabeza de nacho.

-¡No, déjalo!-exclamó su padre-Quiero ver hasta dónde llega la desesperación por tener un poco más de rating…

-Bueno, mientras no hagan chistes malos y fuera de contexto…

-¡Eres más inútil que el estéreo de Van Gogh!-le gritó Genezaret a su hermano.

-¡Y tú más inútil que el conejo de Duracell sin baterías!-retrucó Julian.

-Al diablo, vámonos, chicos-dijo Candace-Dejemos a los adultos con su noticioso…

Los tres salieron afuera, y se sorprendieron al ver a Jeremy y a Isabella conversando al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué estarán diciendo?-preguntó el menor.

-Creo que estoy segura… ¡están hablando de nosotros!

-¿Y cómo sabes?

-Hermano, hermano, ¿alguna vez los has visto solos hablando? No tengo duda que planean algo grande con nosotros…

Y los esperaron un largo rato, pero, curiosamente, nada sucedió. La morocha se metió en su casa y el rubio se fue para la suya, dejando a los hermanos Flynn de piedra y con tan solo una planta rodadora pasando a su lado.

-Bien, como quieran, malagradecidos, ¡podemos divertirnos solos! Vamos, iremos a atrapar criminales…

Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, y emprendieron rumbo hacia donde sus intuiciones les marcaban peligro. Pero, al mismo tiempo, un par de figuras habían descubierto algo.

-El material desconocido que es peligroso para los humanos… ¿sabes lo que significa, Meli?

-Sí, Richie… esta es nuestra gran oportunidad… prepararemos un gran plan para mañana…

* * *

En el centro de Danville, al mismo tiempo, un escuadrón de policías comandado por la oficial Hirano, en su primera misión, se encontraba en un violento tiroteo. Un par de ladrones había tomado como rehenes a varias personas en el banco principal de Danville y no parecían muy conformes con sólo negociar dinero.

-Sigan, sigan disparando-ordenó la morocha-Distráiganlos, mientras tanto yo entraré por la puerta de atrás del banco para sorprenderlos…

El plan marchaba a la perfección, ya que los maleantes ni siquiera se habían percatado de Stacy. La adolescente se metió por detrás del edificio, avanzó por un pequeño pasillo y llegó al lugar de la acción. Aún no se daban cuenta de su presencia…

-Muy bien-dijo, y se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, apuntándoles con sus dos pistolas eléctricas-Unos metros más y podré inmovili…

Pero, de repente, el cielorraso se derrumbó y los escombros cayeron entre ella y los malhechores, sorprendiéndolos. Alarmada ante el peligro de que le cayera material encima, la morocha evadió los pedazos con un rápido movimiento. Luego de dar unas vueltas, se detuvo y vio desde el suelo como tres figuras se erigían ante ellos.

-¡Quietos ahí, soquetes, es momento de que se arrepientan de sus fechorías!

-¿Soquetes? ¿En serio, Candace?-ironizó su hermano.

-Bah, ¿qué querías que dijera, "$hes desgraciados"? La censura nos persigue por todos lados, Phineas.

-¿Candace?-se sorprendió Stacy-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡Ah, Stace…! ¿Qué dices? Pues combatiendo al mal, amiga, ¿qué más?

-Candace, me prometiste claramente que no interferirías en mi trabajo… ¡rompiste tu promesa!

Mientras discutían, los ladrones aprovechaban para huir.

-Como súper heroína…-comenzó a hablar la pelirroja, tomando a uno de los delincuentes por el cuello y apretándolo fuerte mientras hablaba con ella-… mi deber es mantener limpia y segura esta ciudad de cualquier maleante o persona que infrinja la ley, no sólo de hombres lobos y vampiras adolescentes.

-Pues lamento decirte…-arrancó Stacy, sujetando al otro malhechor también del cuello-… que para esto yo hice ese maldito curso de una semana, porque esto es lo que realmente quería, emoción, aventura, atrapar mala gente… ¡y tú no sólo estás interfiriendo con mi trabajo, sino también con mi sueño!

-¡Es mi deber!

-¡También el mío!

Phineas y Ferb, al igual que los ya salvos rehenes, no podían hacer nada más que mirar como las dos peleaban y ahorcaban a los tipos que venían a buscar en el proceso.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele?-preguntó la nipona con ojos llorosos-Rompiste tu promesa, Candace… eres mi mejor amiga y rompiste tu promesa…

Eso a la pelirroja le pegó duro. Era cierto, tal vez sus intenciones eran buenas y era su deber salvar a la ciudad, pero también se había entrometido en la labor de su mejor amiga… y todo eso después de jurarle no meterse con ella…

-Ayuda… ayuda…-pidió clemencia uno de los ladrones.

-Suficiente…-la morocha le pegó un macanazo al "pobre" maleante, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la novia de Jeremy-Candace, creo que ya no deberíamos ser más amigas…

-¡Stacy!-se sorprendió la heroína-Escucha, siento mucho esto, en verdad tienes razón, me metí con tu trabajo y... oh, vamos… ¡prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer!

-¿Y cómo sé que puedo volver a confiar en ti? Me mentirás de nuevo…

-¡No, claro que no!

-¡Ya no puedo volver a confiar en ti! ¡Eres una mala amiga!

-Stace… yo…

-Mira, ya basta… iré a entregar a estos dos… por lo pronto ya vete olvidando de nuestra relación de amistad eterna en la vida real…

-Oh, no…

-… y en Facebook.

-¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

De regreso en el hogar, Phineas y Ferb fueron hacia el patio con mucho entusiasmo, como prácticamente todas las tardes. Estaban llenos de energía y tenían pensado hacer un nuevo invento.

-Crearemos nubes de chocolate para que los niños que nunca han tomado una chocolatada puedan saborear una chocolatosa y deliciosa lluvia de ese delicioso alimento derivado del cacao… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, ¡el chocola…! ¡Ah, Candace!

El pelirrojo quedó pasmado al ver a su hermana mayor en camisón, sentada en la mesa y con la cabeza sumergida en un bowl de leche con cereales.

-¡Hermana, hermana, reacciona!-gritó él, mientras Ferb sacaba la cabeza del tazón.

La chica tenía un aspecto deplorable, el cabello sucio y despeinado, ojeras, y, para colmo, dos aros de frutas tamaño extra-grande pegados en los ojos.

-Mua…-balbuceó-Stacy…

-Candace, ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada… Stacy…

-Soy Phineas, tu hermano… y él es Ferb…

-Lo sé… Stacy…

-Ferb, ¿qué le pasa?-preguntó Phinny, desconcertado.

-Sufre del síndrome de la amistad eterna perdida-respondió el peliverde.

-Entiendo…

-Chicos, no se preocupen por mí… estaré bien… ¡oh, a quién engaño! ¡Stacy, realmente lo siento…! ¿Por qué fui tan tonta…?

Repentinamente, los tres sintieron una presencia maligna en los alrededores de la casa.

-Son ellos-murmuró el joven Flynn.

Los hermanastros salieron para averiguar qué pasaba, y al instante de salir Melissa ya se había abalanzado sobre Phineas, hasta tenerlo completamente dominado en una posición un tanto incómoda para el pelirrojo, pero muy placentera para ella.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás en paz, bruja?

-Ya te dije, amorcito, que no dejaré de seguirte hasta que coloque mis labios en los tuyos, pero este no es el momento adecuado…

Pegó un salto hacia atrás, y se colocó al lado del árbol del jardín, del cual salió Richard también.

-¿Nos extrañaron, verdad?-preguntó el joven lobo-Si nos quieren, vengan a buscarnos…

La chica sujetó a su compañero y comenzaron a volar hacia un punto desconocido.

-¡Tenemos que ver qué traman!-exclamó Phin, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-Espera, puede ser una trampa… tengo una idea, que alguien se quede aquí, si lo necesitamos lo llamaremos…

-Pero… ¿podremos de a dos contra ellos…?-y luego vio a su hermana.

"Mi hermanita está triste, no puede pelear así…"

-Está bien… Candace, ¿puedes quedarte aquí? Te llamaremos si te necesitamos…

-Pero chicos, yo… Stacy…-la muchacha aún no reaccionaba.

-Vamos, Ferb, hay que acabar con esos dos…

Los hermanastros salieron a toda velocidad de su hogar, cosa que llamó la atención de Coltrane, quien justo pasaba en bicicleta por ahí porque quería hablar con Candace.

-Tengo que ver qué hacen estos dos…-murmuró, para luego seguirlos a puro pedaleo.

Candace se quedó sola pensando, reflexionando, debatiendo en lo más profundo de su mente con ella misma.

-Lo sé, sé que cometí un error, pero si tan solo Stace no se hubiera enfadado tanto…

Se levantó, y vio una foto de ella y su querida amiga montando a sus respectivos novios como si estos fueran caballos, mientras vestían ropas un tanto escandalosas. Sonrió, y luego se puso triste de nuevo, mientras pensaba qué podía hacer…

* * *

Oscurecía, y poco a poco Phineas y Ferb iban alcanzando a los revoltosos preadolescentes. Claro: como Melissa podía volar, las cosas se complicaban bastante al intentar atraparla.

-¿Qué pasa, Phinny? ¿No puedes alcanzarme?-se mofaba ella.

-Primero quieres atraparme, ahora quieres escaparte, ¿quién te entiende?

Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar abandonado cerca del puerto de Danville. No había ni un alma cerca de ellos, con lo cual podrían pelear sin temer a herir a alguien.

-Bien, bien, querido Phinny-sonrió la rubia, descendiendo-Espero que estés listo, porque esta noche será cuando te bese y caigas en mi Sueño Eterno, amándome así por siempre y para siempre…

-Soñar sigue soñando tú, jamás lograrás derrotarnos ni lavarme el cerebro con algo tan simple como un beso… ¡y no me llames Phinny! Sólo mi linda Isa puede llamarme así.

-Pues prepárate, porque pronto seré tu linda Meli…

-Oye, ¿vamos a pelear o qué?-preguntó Reagan, mientras jugaba a las cartas con Ferb para matar el tiempo-Dejen de hablar, y pasemos a la acción, tórtolos…

Al oír esa palabra, Meli se sonrojó y cruzó las piernas de vergüenza, mientras que Phineas se enojó aún más.

-Ya me cansé… quieres separarme de mi Izzy, pero yo no te lo voy a permitir, vampira… ¡yo soy suyo, y ella es mía! ¡Por siempre! ¡Haaa!

Y se lanzó contra ella usando su súper velocidad y la mandó a volar dándole un golpe de aire. A pesar de sus poderes, él seguía siendo todo un caballero y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarle la mano. Le ganaría con la inteligencia.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-se enojó ella, y voló hacia él.

Comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes que el pelirrojo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, pero en un momento él se confió y fue derribado por una potente patada. La joven Carlson se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó una y otra vez en la mejilla, electrocutándolo y causándole un insoportable dolor.

-Eres mío… ¡muac! No te resistas… ¡muac! Sé que me amas, no lo niegues… ¡muac!

-No… no me rendiré…

Y se multiplicó, ante lo cual uno de sus dobles fue el que terminó recibiendo las descargas. El chico estaba ahora a salvo. Acto seguido, la derribó con otra correntada generada por su gran velocidad.

-Te felicito, Phinny… hasta ahora has logrado neutralizar mis técnicas… pero esto es algo que no podrás resistir…

Abrió al máximo sus ojos, y emitió poderosas ondas hipnóticas hacia el muchacho, seguramente tratando de enamorarlo profundamente de ella.

-No, no caeré otra vez en ese viejo truco… no me hipnotizarás…

-¿Y quién dijo que eso es lo que quiero?

-¿Eh?

¡Sólo era para distraerlo! Entonces apareció junto a él, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia un hangar cerca del puerto. Acto seguido, se metió de lleno en la pelea entre Ferb y Richard, y repitió la acción para con el peliverde.

-Excelente-dijo Reagan-pero la próxima déjame terminar el trabajo…

-Eres un debilucho, te habría vencido fácilmente.

-Argh...

Los hermanastros habían caído peligrosamente cerca del material desconocido, el cual tenía un resplandor amarillento. Luego de recuperarse, ambos regresaron a toda velocidad al campo de batalla.

-¿Ese era tu gran plan?-rió Phineas-No nos has hecho nada. ¡Tendrás que pensarlo mejor la próxima!

Y trató de atacarla, pero, para su sorpresa, la malvada vampira lo esquivó apenas moviendo la cabeza a un lado. Él siguió tratando de atraparla, pero no había caso. Era demasiado lento…

Lo mismo le pasaba a Ferb, ya que siempre que intentaba teletransportarse para esquivar los golpes de Reagan terminaba haciéndolo a varios metros de altura por donde estaban, por lo cual debió aguantarse varias caídas duras.

-¿Qué nos pasa?-el joven Flynn no podía creerlo.

-¿Recuerdas el lugar donde caíste?-sonrió Melissa-Es el lugar del que hablaron en las noticias… donde estaba esa sustancia que debilitaba a los humanos… entonces supuse que a un súper héroe debía de pasarle lo mismo… aunque sea quitándole sus poderes.

-Dirás que yo lo supuse, Melissa.

-Cállate, Richie… en fin, la cuestión es que poco a poco ustedes están volviendo a ser comunes y corrientes… con lo cual están indefensos ante nosotros…

Los pobres hermanos cayeron de rodillas, mientras trataban de recuperar fuerzas.

-Rayos… tenías razón, Ferb, era una maldita trampa…

-¿Yo alguna vez me equivoco?-el peliverde trató de ponerle humor a la fea situación.

-Bueno, una vez confundiste los planos en…

-Ya, cállense ustedes dos-la blonda los miró desde arriba, mientras los ataba con un lazo-Es hora de jugar un rato con ustedes…

* * *

A la vez, Stacy tomaba un café en Hamburguesas Slushy junto a Napo, con el cual había decidido hablar luego de lo sucedido hacía unas horas.

-Stacy, sé que estás enojada…

-Rompió su promesa, Napo… ¡me engañó!

-Escucha… sé que en el fondo ella lo siente, y también sé que no debiste enojarte de esa forma con ella…

-Bueno, ella me pidió perdón también, pero…

-Fuiste demasiado dura con ella… te preocupaste tanto por tu trabajo y por pretender que tu primera misión fuera perfecta que lo antepusiste a tu amistad con ella… además, ¿acaso crees que ella tuvo maldad en su acto? ¿Acaso crees realmente que intentó quitarte tu trabajo?

-Pues…

-Ella lo hacía por el bien de la ciudad, Stace. Jamás intentó hacerte mal…

La morocha quedó con la mirada perdida y observando por la ventana…

-Oh, no… Candace… ¿qué he hecho? ¡Debo arreglar esto ya! Disculpa, Napo, pero tengo que irme… ¿pagas el café?

-Seguro… por cierto, Stacy, antes de irte, me gustaría hacerte una propuesta…

-Y… ¿cuál es…?

* * *

-¡Ven acá, Phinny! ¿No quieres jugar un ratito más?

La sádica chica los golpeó un par de veces y luego decidió quedarse con Phineas mientras su compañero se desquitaba con el inglés. Ató al pelirrojo con su lazo y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza.

-¡Basta!-pidió él-¡Me duele… me duele mucho…!

-¡Oh, eso es música para mis oídos, Phinny…!-sonrió, y tironeó con aún más fuerza.

-¡Ahhh!-aulló el chico, al borde del desmayo-¡Basta, por favor…!

Pero, en eso, una sombra apareció de repente e hizo volar a la chica de una patada. Era nada menos que Coltrane.

-Dejen en paz a mis amigos-se enojó él, pose de combate mediante.

-Mmm, un adolescente…-dijo Richard-¿Qué hacemos, lo acabamos primero?

-Puedes jugar con él un rato, Richie… yo puedo esperar…

* * *

Candace salió disparada de su casa rumbo a la calle. Stacy hizo lo mismo desde el local de Slushy. Ambas corrían para encontrarse, ¿en dónde? Ni ellas lo sabían, pero la unión que mantenían como amigas las ayudaría a encontrarse…

Luego de buscarse durante un buen rato, la primera halló a la segunda y decidió hablarle.

-¡Oye, Stace, aquí estoy!-le gritó la pelirroja desde un puente.

-¡Candace!-se sorprendió ella, desde abajo-¡Espérame, ya voy!

-¡No, voy yo!

La cuestión es que ambas lo hicieron y terminaron igual que antes, pero con la morocha arriba y la mayor de los Flynn-Fletcher debajo.

-Rayos... espera, hagámoslo de nuevo.

Y tras la orden de la novia de Jeremy, repitieron la acción, para luego darse cuenta que estaban como al principio.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí…-se lamentó la policía.

-¡Stace, escucha! Perdóname por comportarme así, ¡cometí un error al romper tu promesa!

-¡Pero yo no debí enojarme contigo! ¡Tú perdóname…!

Ambas se miraron un rato. Entonces, la chica vestida de rojo bajó ella misma del puente y se encontró con su compañera.

-¿Qué nos pasó?-le preguntó-¡Éramos la gorda y la flaca, las dos chifladas, Doña Quijote y Ancha Panza, Candy y Stacing!

En eso, el celular de la pelirroja sonó con el timbre de Phineas.

-Disculpa, Stace… ¿Phineas, está todo bien…? ¿Qué les están dando una paliza y perdieron sus poderes…? ¿Qué Coltrane está ahí?

-¡Oh, Colt…!-se preocupó su novia.

-No digas más… iremos… mi mejor amiga y yo…

Colgó, y ambas se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, Candace…? Creo que es momento de volver a los viejos tiempos…

-Dah, mejor digamos que ambas nos sentimos mal.

-Hecho. ¿Mejores amigas para siempre otra vez?-preguntó la morocha, extendiendo su mano derecha.

-¡Mejores amigas para siempre otra vez!-asintió la heroína, estrechándosela.

* * *

-Candace…-murmuró Phin, ya sin fuerzas-Ven pronto, te necesitamos…

Coltrane estaba acabado. A pesar de su heroica acción salvando a Phineas, fue atacado salvajemente por Reagan, quedando bastante maltrecho. Fue entonces que la rubia decidió terminarlo.

-Tengo ganas de absorber su fuerza vital… ¿te parece bien, Richie?

-Me aburrió, haz lo que quieras…

El moreno cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!

Para sorpresa de todos, dos chicas de aproximadamente dieciséis años irrumpieron en la lucha. Una era pelirroja, vestida de rojo y falda blanca, mientras que su amiga era morocha y con uniforme de policía.

-Candace… ¡Stacy, amor!-exclamó Colt.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos ahora-le dijo Stacy con una sonrisa-¿Lista, Candace?

-¡Siempre lista, Stacy!

_Fly Away Now, Fly Away Now, Fly Away!  
__Fly Away Now, Fly Away Now, Fly Away!_

Y, ante los sorprendidos Phin, Ferb y Coltrane, realizaron una curiosa transformación al ritmo de la música, en la cual Candace se convirtió en Candy e hizo de su ropa interior un poderoso revólver, mientras que Stacy pasó a ser Stacing y se sacó sus medias para convertirlas en dos temibles katanas. Ambas se prepararon para enfrentar a los villanos.

-¡Eso, Candy y Stacing!-las apoyó el menor de los Flynn-Fletcher.

-¿Qué se supone que son estas tipas?-se sorprendió el morocho-Se transformaron…

-Dah, a quién le importa, nosotros podemos derrotarlas… ¡vamos!

Dichas estas palabras, ambos bandos comenzaron a pelear. La mayor de los hermanos F-F comenzó a atacar a tiros a los villanos, quienes se vieron obligados a esquivarlos. Mientras, la morocha trataba de herirlos con sus filosas armas, pero sus rivales eran demasiado rápidos. Uno de los balazos le dio al preadolescente, pero éste no resultó herido.

-Rayos, son muy veloces-se quejó la nipona.

-Y mi revólver no sirve contra ese niño perro…

-¡Soy un joven lobo!-se enojó Reagan.

-Lo tengo, Candy… yo atacaré a esa Melissa primero, luego te lanzaré algo que te ayudará para vencer al perrito, y al final los acabamos juntas…

-OK, amiga…

Esa palabra las hizo sonrojar, recordando así viejos buenos momentos.

-Candy, eres mi mejor amiga… ¡y nunca dejarás de serlo!

-¡Lo mismo digo, Stacing!

La pelea prosiguió. Sorprendiéndola, la morocha encaró a Melissa y la cortó en cuatro con un doble ataque de katana realmente rápido. Hecho esto, tomó su pistola de policía, le sacó una bala en particular y se la arrojó a Candace.

-¡Candy, atrápala! ¡Con esto derrotarás a ese peludo!

El chico vio con horror el brillo del arma que la joven Flynn sostenía ahora en sus manos: era nada menos que una bala de plata.

-Toma esto, "_madafaka_"-exclamó Candace, y le disparó justo en el pecho.

-¡Argh, no!-pero ya era tarde para el chico.

La bala impactó cerca del corazón y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Si bien, por alguna extraña razón, no le salió sangre de dicho lugar, se encontraba muy lastimado, al igual que Melissa, quien tenía todo el cuerpo cortado. Era el momento indicado para que las adolescentes terminaran con el asunto.

-_Oh, Espíritu maligno nacido de un alma perdida en el limbo_-pronunciaron al mismo tiempo-_recibe el juicio de la manta de la Santa Virgen, limpia de las impurezas del mundo, regresa al Cielo y a la Tierra._

-No…-gimió Melissa-¡No, piedad!

-_¡Arrepiéntanse, _"_madafakas_"_!_-exclamaron las chicas al unísono.

Y, combinando sus armas, crearon un poderoso cañón de luz, con el cual dispararon y le dieron de lleno a los malvados.

-_OH-MY-GOD!_-exclamaron.

Y, en una divertida secuencia, dos muñecos de papel maché de Richard y Melissa explotaron. Inmediatamente después de la explosión, sus cuerpos desmayados y ya sin poderes yacían en el suelo, mientras un par de monedas caían del cielo y se escuchaban sonidos de campanas en el horizonte.

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamaron ambas dándose un abrazo.

-¡Nuestra amistad mueve montañas!-chilló la japonesa.

Los tres varones, incrédulos pero a la vez felices por la victoria, fueron con ellas.

-¡Stacy, gracias por salvarme…!

-¡Alto, tú!-lo detuvo la morocha, y le puso unas esposas.

-Pero… ¿qué te pas…?

-Shh-lo calló ella poniendo su dedo en los labios de su novio-Estás arrestado y tienes derecho a permanecer sexy…

Y le dio un gran y dulce beso de reconciliación. El adolescente de rulos se sintió realmente feliz.

-Oh, Stacy, gracias por todo… prometo no volver a defraudarte…

-Jamás lo hiciste, Colt, porque descubrí que lo del canguro era verdad…

-¿En serio?

-Sí…

-Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos a ver una película?

-¿Estás loco? Acepté la propuesta de mi instructor Napo para ir a luchar con él…

-¡Y acepté de ir también con Stacy!-exclamó su mejor amiga.

-¿Luchar? ¿A dónde…?

Pero antes de que pudieran responderle, a las chicas les salieron alas de ángel y volaron hacia el cielo, donde se encontraron con el mismo Napo convertido en canguro y con su cabello rubio y erizado.

-¡Tenemos una misión, y se llama Operación Verano!-exclamó él, para luego desaparecer a toda velocidad junto a ellas en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Phineas, Ferb y Coltrane miraron sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué #$%& acaba de pasar?-se enfureció Coltrane.

-Cuando Doof escribe los libretos todo puede pasar-reflexionó Ferb.

-Ah, olvídenlo…-el moreno se dirigió hacia sus amigos-oigan, chicos, ya que estaré solteros por un tiempo, ¿qué tal si los llevo a buscar algunas pollitas?

-Oye, estoy casado-se enojó Phin.

-Oh, disculpa… ¡casado, casado, casado y dominado!-le cantó en tono de burla.

-¡Casado, casado, casado y dominado!-ahora Ferb también se había sumado.

Phineas se quedó mirándolos un buen rato.

-Maduren ya, "_madafakas_"-les dijo enojado.

_Candy, Stacing, Candy, Candy, Stacing, oh,  
__Candy Stacing, oh, Candy Stacing.  
__Tell Me Baby, Tell Me Baby Feel Alright!  
__Candy Stacing!_

_Candy, Stacing, Candy, Candy, Stacing, oh,  
__Oh, Candy Stacing, to be alright.  
__Tell Me Baby, Tell Me Baby Feel Alright!  
__Candy Stacing!_

**Fin del décimosegundo episodio**

* * *

**¿Candy y Stacing lucharán contra el mal una vez más? ¿La morocha seguirá con Coltrane o terminará de novia con Napo? ¿Se dará cuenta Phin que fue un hipócrita por decir esa frase final? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de "La Aventura Después del Verano".**

_Sobre este episodio:_

Al igual que el anterior, en este episodio no tuve demasiada inspiración, aunque me pareció interesante explorar más a Candace y a Stacy. Como debieron darse cuenta, en mis fics le estoy dando espacio a prácticamente todos los personajes de la serie (si hasta JENNY, sí, JENNY, protagonizó un episodio xD), y ahora quise intentar dándole más protagonismo a la bonita morocha nipona.

La aparición de Napo es un tributo a su fic "Operación Verano", y la parodia de este episodio a "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt" la hice como homenaje a dicho animé, del cual me he vuelto fan últimamente. Verán que en el final se repite varias veces "_madafaka_", obvia deformación del inglés "motherf*cker", esto es una parodia a la forma en que pronuncian el inglés en Panty y Stocking. Otros ejemplos conocidos son "Ruruu" (Rules, reglas) y "Forrow me" (Follow me, síganme).

_Reviews:_

**agatalapinguina: **A mí me da igual, los sigo publicando igual xD Bueno, creo que Stacy se lució, aunque más como guerrera angelical que como policía, je. Últimamente te estoy dando mucho miedo, Ginny, ¿debería dejar de hacer eso, verdad? ^^; Isa no apareció pero sólo por un capricho mío, pronto volverá y seguirá volviendo loco a su noviecito fiel :D

******Doof-fan: **ya veremos qué pasa con PnF y Marvel, más les vale no arruinarla xD sí, habrá que esperar un poquito más, pero sí, protagonizará y/o será importante en futuros episodios. Bueno, al menos yo puedo subir episodios de la misma forma, no creo que haya cambiado.

**napo-1: **Por nada Napo, esto lo hice como homenaje a tu fic y además ese sueño me persiguió por años, tenía que hacer un fic de eso :D

**Alquimistaarcano77: **Stacy seguirá con su trabajo de policía en futuros episodios, aunque mayormente seguirá siendo la fiel amiga de Candace.

**chico-escudo: **Este... bueno xD

LES 202: Es mi manera de escribir... bueno, lo del xD lo decimos a cada rato como para resaltar algo gracioso o que nos parece gracioso, la mayoría de las veces son puras taradeces xD - ¿Ves?

**Wassupp13: **Este... número equivocado, puede probar marcando de nuevo o llamando a 665 "Atención para fickers Random" xD

En fin, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	25. Camino a la India Parte 1

Hola mundo, espero que todavía estén allí! xD

Bueno, hoy les traigo otro episodio de mi loco fic. Un episodio que escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando era muy fan de Padre de Familia, pero lo olvidé en el arcón de los recuerdos. Pero le pasé una mano de barniz y está listo para ustedes :)

"Camino a la India" parte 1. Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

**Presentación**

Vemos como van avanzando los créditos con imágenes de los dos protagonistas en diferentes aventuras al azar, mientras un narrador habla:

_"Baljeet y Buford en… ¡"Camino a la India"!_

_Con la actuación estelar de Baljeet Rai como Baljeet Rai, y Buford Van Stomm como Buford Van Stomm…_

_Y la participación de Mishti Patel como Mishti Patel y Ginger como Gin… maldita sea, ¿quién escribe esta porquería de diálogo? ¡No voy a ser el narrador de esta #$&% historia! Yo renuncio."_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Camino a la India**

_"Todo un Hare Krishna de emociones en un sólo episodio"_

**Primera Parte**

Había llegado el viernes. Por fin, ese día tan esperado por todos arribaba para decirle adiós al colegio por unos días.

El profesor Bernard Warhol se encontraba entregando los exámenes de Historia. Baljeet se había sacado un diez, como de costumbre. Phineas también, e Isabella un diez menos.

-Oh, qué pena…-se lamentó la morocha-no llegué a diez…

-¿Cómo?-rugió su novio-¿Cómo pude sacar más que tú? ¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Profesor, exijo que me ponga un menos!

-¿Qué?-preguntó el hippie, sobresaltado.

-¡Ya me oyó, póngame un menos!

-Eh, Phineas… sabes que aunque te ponga el menos ahí la nota no cambiará para mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Es sordo?-se enojó aún más-¡Póngame el menos!

"Ay, el amor" pensó Warhol.

-Está bien, Phineas-dijo, resignado aunque riéndose por dentro.

Bernard tomó su lapicera, y trazó un pequeño guión al lado del diez del pelirrojo. Hecho esto, él se miró con su novia, se dieron un beso y se quedaron mirándose otra vez, embobados.

Ginger los miraba, ilusionada, y, a la vez, muy celosa.

-Ah… Baljeet, si yo me hubiera sacado un diez menos, ¿habrías pedido también un menos en tu calificación?

-Ni loco-respondió el hindú.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, decepcionada-¿Por qué?

-No tolero esas estupideces de tortolitos, Ginger.

-Pero… ¡a veces los novios hacemos esas cosas!

-Yo no.

-Pero…-repitió-la nota no cambiará aunque te ponga el menos en…

-¡Ya te dije que yo no hago esas cosas!

Y siguió contemplando su diez, como si esa hoja le importara más que su propia pareja.

-¿Sabes, Jeet? A veces pienso que ya no me amas.

-Claro que te amo… simplemente odio a los novios que hacen locuras como esas… bueno, a Phineas y a Isabella no, pero…

Y se detuvo para mirarla, cabizbaja. El moreno se lamentó mucho de lo que había dicho, pero… ¡qué difícil le era expresar sus sentimientos por su chica!

* * *

Así fueron pasando las horas. Pero, antes de finalizar el horario escolar, primero había que terminar la hora de gimnasia.

El profesor Warhol había decidido hacer, como cada dos clases, un partido de fútbol cinco entre chicos y chicas. Por el lado de las damas, estaban Isabella, Katie, Adyson, Milly y Ginger, esta última como portera. Los chicos eran Phineas, Baljeet, Buford, Django e Irving.

-Pensar que algún día nos casaremos con ellos cinco, chicas…-suspiró la jefa de las exploradoras, al verlos.

El equipo de las chicas soltó una risita generalizada, y se dirigieron a sus posiciones.

-De cualquier forma, chicas, ¡vamos a ganarles, como siempre lo hacemos!

-¡Eso quisieras!-exclamó el bravucón, del otro lado de la cancha-¡Hoy sí ganaremos!

El hippie dio inicio al partido, y el primer ataque fue por parte de Isabella, quien avanzó por la izquierda… donde estaba Phineas.

-¡Detén a tu noviecita, campanita!-le gritó Buford, que iba por el medio.

-¡De aquí no pasas, linda!-la amenazó el pelirrojo, quien la tapaba bastante bien.

-Eso crees…

Pisó el balón, y sujetó al chico de la remera a rayas, para luego besarlo violentamente. Phineas quedó completamente "anestesiado" y se vio incapaz de reaccionar. Ya sin marca, la joven avanzó hacia el área a pura risotada y le dio bomba desde afuera: golazo imposible de atajar para el australiano.

-¡Buen trabajo, jefa!-la felicitó la rubia.

-Por nada… por cierto, lindos labios, Phinny… ¡mua!

Y le lanzó un beso volador, el cual impactó de lleno en la boca del muchacho y lo lanzó hacia atrás, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y perdidamente enamorado.

-Oh, Isa…-murmuró.

Ella regresó a su sector, donde volvió a reír junto a sus amigas. El chico estaba tan embobado que ni se había molestado por que le dijeran "Phinny"… pero el moreno sí, debido a su actitud.

-¡Reacciona, "dominado"!-le gritó, zamarreándolo-Desde que Isabella es tu novia, las chicas nos patean el trasero todos los partidos… ¡y siempre haciendo lo mismo!

-Pero ella… Isa… es tan dulce…

-¡Déjate de romanticismo y mira esto! Buford, vamos a hacer la jugada que ensayamos.

El bravucón sacó del medio, e hizo una doble pared con el hindú, dejando a éste solo contra su novia, que custodiaba el arco.

-¡Ay!-se sorprendió ella-Jeet, por favor, no lo hagas…

-Eh… muy bien… ¡no!

Y, dicho esto, le rompió el ángulo superior derecho, siendo así felicitado por los demás.

-Así es como se juega al fútbol, chico cursi-le dijo a Phineas-Con el corazón no, con la cabeza sí. No importa que tu novia esté enfrente.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo… no le gustaba hacerle frente a la morocha, era algo que nunca (o casi nunca) hacía…

-¡Oye, Phineas!-exclamó Bernard, que había visto toda la situación.

Rápidamente, se dirigió donde el profe, quien decidió aconsejarle:

-No quieres pelearte con Isa, ¿verdad?

-No, señor… ese es un grave problema que tengo…

-Oye, hasta los problemas más graves pueden resolverse… pero escucha, si no quieres llevarle la contra… ¿por qué no juegas su juego?

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Combate fuego con fuego… ella te besa para que no le quites el balón, ¿no es así?

-Espere…

El muchacho captó lo que su maestro le decía, y sonrió.

-¡Lo tengo! Gracias, señor.

-Por nada, hermano.

El joven Flynn regresó al campo, justo cuando su equipo tenía la pelota. La recibió sobre la izquierda, y se enfrentó con ella, como había pasado hacía un par de minutos.

-¿Listo para tu dosis de tranquilizante?-le preguntó la jefa de las exploradoras.

-Esta vez yo te la daré a ti-respondió él, con una sonrisa.

E imitó la misma jugada de la morocha: agarrándola del vestido, la "durmió" de un buen beso en los labios. Ya libre, le tiró un centro a Buford, que agarró la pelota de volea y marcó el 2-1 con un golazo.

-¡Vaya, buena jugada!-se sorprendió el goleador-Sabes jugar, campanita.

Así, fue transcurriendo el encuentro, que, finalmente, tuvo como vencedores a los chicos, logrando una victoria luego de mucho tiempo.

-¡Ehhhhh!-festejaron, al entrar a las duchas.

-¡Al fin nos vengamos de esas fanfarronas!-gozó la situación Irving.

-Sí, pero todo gracias a la táctica de campanita-admitió el más grande de los cinco-¿Qué decías de la cabeza, Jeet?

-No entiendo-dijo el moreno-No veo lógica en lo que pasó entre tú e Isabella…

Se sacaron la ropa, y se fueron a bañar. A principios del año la escuela había logrado que los alumnos tuvieran agua caliente para asearse, cosa que mejoró mucho la calidad del establecimiento y redujo las quejas de padres e hijos.

-Insisto…-la siguió el hindú, mientras se duchaba-¿cómo pueden embobarse sólo con besarse? ¿Tienen morfina en los labios o qué?

-¡Jeet, claro que no!-se defendió Phineas-Nos queremos tanto que nuestros besos son anestesia para el otro…

A Baljeet le desagradó tanto el comentario que vomitó, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¡Puaj!-se quejó Django, mirando la cosa que ahora se escurría por la cañería-¡Es la cuarta vez en esta semana que lo haces!

-Eres patético-le dijo el moreno al chico triangular-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cursi? Igual que hoy con las pruebas… ¿en serio eres capaz de permitir un vergonzoso diez menos en tu calificación sólo por una chica?

-¿Qué te pasa?-se enojó él-¿Me tienes envidia? Tú también tienes novia… ¿qué, quieres quitarme la mía?

-¡Sí! Bueno, ya no, en realidad… es que…-y suspiró, triste-Lo siento, Phineas, no quise enojarme contigo, simplemente… ah, si tan solo pudiera llevarme así con Ginger…

* * *

Los chicos salieron del lugar y empezaron a planificar como sería su fin de semana.

-¿Por qué los viernes deben ser tan largos?-preguntó Buford, luego de salir por la puerta-¿Hay acaso una ley en el universo que lo diga?

-No me preguntes esas cosas-le reprochó Baljeet-Hay cosas que no sé.

-¿No se supone que los nerds deben saberlo todo?

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme nerd, idiota? Mejor no pierdo más el tiempo y me voy a mi casa tranquilo. Adiós, Buford.

Y se alejó de él, enojado.

-¿Vienes al parque con nosotros, Jeet?-le preguntó Phineas, antes de que se fuera, mientras Isabella intentaba arrastrarlo para que estuvieran los dos solos.

-Oh, no, Phineas-respondió él-Tengo que terminar una actividad. Veré si puedo ir en una hora...

Entonces, les dio la espalda y se fue.

-¡Te esperamos...!-le gritó el pelirrojo, mientras su novia lo sacaba de la escena con un buen tirón.

Baljeet caminó unos metros y luego, al ver que nadie lo estaba mirando, salió corriendo hacia un callejón. Allí esperó unos minutos, hasta que su novia, la morocha Ginger, se hizo presente.

-Eres más rápido de lo que creía, amor…-le dijo ella.

-Sí, sí… vamos, que tengo prisa.

Acto seguido, comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa del chico, que estaba bastante cerca del hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gusta mirarte a los ojos?-le preguntó ella.

-Muchas veces-dijo él, indiferente.

-¿Y de lo mucho que te amo?

-Siempre me lo dices-siguió, sin mostrar signo alguno de estar enamorado.

Ginger lo miró, decepcionada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jeet?-le preguntó-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-No. Así que cierra la boca y sígueme.

-¡Baljeet!-gritó ella, enojada-¡No me hables así!

Finalmente, el chico se detuvo, y decidió rendirse.

-Lo siento, lindura-le dijo-pero no me gusta que nos vean así… como dos estúpidos tortolitos enamorados…

-Oye, Phineas e Isabella se la pasan embobados el uno con el otro todo el día… ¡y nadie les dice nada!

-No metas a ellos en el asunto, somos tú y yo solos. Nadie más…

-Entonces, hagamos lo que hacen los novios… ¿un beso?

-Eh… mejor espera a que lleguemos a casa…

-No quieres que nadie te vea, ¿verdad?-le preguntó ella, aún más molesta-¡Por favor! ¿Tanto te cuesta darme un poquito de amor?

-¡Oh, está bien! ¿Quieres amor? Te daré amor, Ginger… ¡ven acá!

La sujetó de los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, dejándola estupefacta y sin aire.

-Oh, Jeet… me quedé sin palabras…

-Yo también…

Pero, por desgracia, al inclinarse para besarla, el hindú sufrió un terrible dolor en la columna.

-¡Auch!-se quejó, aún torcido-Me duele mucho la espalda…

-No será otra excusa, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¿No podrías ayudarme a llegar a casa?

-Por supuesto…-le contestó, y se agarraron de los brazos suavemente-y te haré sentir mejor cuando lleguemos a tu hogar.

-Eso significa que me saqué la lotería…-le dijo, y sonrió.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Perry, quiero decir, el Agente P, se encontraba jugando al póker con el Mayor Monograma, Wanda Acrónimo y Pinky el chihuahua, mientras discutían la situación de la Agencia. Ejem, mejor dicho, sólo Francis y la mujer, obviamente, pero los animales hacían lo posible para meterse en la charla.

-El año se acaba y todavía los malvados no han presentado su "renuncia antes de tiempo" anual...-contó el hombre-y eso que ya pasó el periodo de tregua entre la O.S.B.A. y M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

-Esos geeks sin vida son muy resistentes-se quejó la mujer.

De repente, Carl Karl, el interno sin sueldo, entró desesperado a la habitación donde estaban.

-¡Señor, Agente P! ¡Es una emergencia!

-Carl, si se te quemaron las empanadas otra vez, estás despedido...

-¡No, Mayor Monograma! ¡Es sobre Doofenshmirtz! ¡Agente P, lo hemos descubierto en la cima del monte Everest!

El mamífero semi-acuático gruñó, molesto. Otra vez a trabajar, y encima en el lugar más alto del mundo.

-Bien, Agente P, parece que tendrás un largo viaje... ve allá y detenlo...

El animal se dirigió hacia su vehículo, y partió rumbo a los Himalayas a toda velocidad.

-Señor... ahora que el Agente P se fue, falta un jugador...

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Puedo tomar su lugar...? ¿Siiiií?

-Ehhh...-y miró a sus compañeros-no.

* * *

De regreso a la puerta de la escuela, los chicos ya iban a subirse al micro, cuando Buford recordó algo.

-¡Chicos, Jeet olvidó su calculadora!-les avisó.

-Pero no podemos parar el autobús-le informó Django-tendrás que darle eso tú.

-Bien… suban, yo iré a su casa y se la devolveré.

-Tu madre se preocupará, Buford-le dijo Phineas.

-La llamaré desde su casa, le diré que… no sé, que me quedé a comer.

-De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos, Buford!-exclamó Isabella, justo cuando el vehículo se iba.

Luego de quedarse un rato viéndolos alejarse, guardó el objeto en su mochila y se dirigió donde su mejor amigo.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que estaba abierta.

-Qué atolondrado-murmuró, y entró-¡Baljeet! ¿Estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Fue entonces que decidió recorrer el lugar, encontrando tan sólo un emparedado de jamón, y al tío del chico, Maulik, durmiendo en calzones en el sofá y con un diario sobre la cara.

Luego de comerse el sándwich, se propuso entrar en la habitación del hindú, pero antes de hacerlo, pudo oír que el chico balbuceaba cosas dentro.

-Oh, sí… ahí, más fuerte… ¡oh, ahí es, ahí es! Qué buena eres…

Sorprendido, tocó la puerta, cosa que asustó a los chicos.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó él.

-Soy Buford, Jeet. Vengo a traerte tu calculadora.

-Ah, sí… déjala sobre la mesa de la cocina… ¿quieres?

-Bien… oye, ¿no quieres que pase?

-No, no puedes entrar… estoy ocupado.

-¿Tan ocupado? Vamos, sólo será un momento, no hay apuro…

-¡Déjanos solos!-gritó, furioso-¿Quieres?

-Bien…-y se fue, pero luego se dio vuelta-¿Cómo que "déjanos"?

Y entró, sólo para ver como Ginger se encontraba sentada en la cama detrás de su novio… dándole un buen masaje.

-Eh… es que me duele la espalda-se excusó.

-Oh, lo lamento-se disculpó el bravucón-No quería interrumpir este momento.

-No hay problema… pero debes ser más prudente. Me gusta estar solo con mi novia.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?-preguntó sacando la calculadora de la mochila.

-Déjala sobre mi escritorio… voy a usarla después.

El chico de remera negra accedió, y la dejó allí. Fue entonces que pudo ver varias cartas sobre el mueble.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

-¿Eh?-preguntó el hindú, bajando de su cama-Ah, cartas de mi madre. Está en la India con mi padre en este momento, arreglando algunas cosas. Si te preguntas con quién vivo, me está cuidando mi tío Maulik.

-Y vaya que lo está haciendo bien…-ironizó-oye, ¿puedo verlas?

-Como quieras. Ya las he leído todas.

El bravucón comenzó a leerlas detenidamente.

-Parece que están con los Patel, los padres de Mishti-observó.

-¿Quién es Mishti?-preguntó Ginger, curiosa.

-Nah, una amiga de la infancia-respondió el moreno-estuvo aquí unos días en el verano… y tuvimos una cita en un crucero que hicieron Phineas y Ferb.

-¿Te gustaba?-preguntó ella, celosa.

-Oh, vamos, eso fue antes de conocerte…

-Corrección, tú ya me conocías, aunque nunca me prestabas atención.

-¡Eh, Jeet!-interrumpió Buford-¡Esta carta no la has abierto! Aún está adentro del sobre.

-¿En serio? Déjame leerla.

La tomó, y la leyó en voz alta, para que todos la escucharan:

_Querido Baljeet:_

_Como sabes, nuestra familia, los Rai, siempre ha sido muy amiga de __los Patel, es decir, Mishti y sus padres. Y en este viaje, finalmente hemos logrado arreglar tu matrimonio con ella. ¡Felicidades, hijo, vas a casarte! No ahora, por supuesto, pero en el futuro, tienes asegurada una esposa… ¡no sabes lo felices que estamos! El domingo a la tarde firmaremos el acuerdo._

_Adiós, hijo. Cuida bien del tío Maulik. Con amor,  
_

_Mamá._

-Iámarash me ha venido a buscar-dijo Baljeet, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher, los chicos ya habían almorzado y se encontraban mirando la televisión junto a Lawrence, a la vez que mamá hablaba por teléfono con su hermana.

-Es una gran idea, Tiana. ¿Sabes? A veces me siento como una prisionera aquí adentro.

-Te escuché, Linda-le dijo el inglés, mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza.

-Calla, Lawrence… ¿ahora? Vaya, sería genial… ¡nos vemos, hermanita!

Y colgó, para luego dirigirse al living.

-Tengo una noticia para darles, familia.

-¿Te tiñes el cabello?-preguntó Phineas.

-Claro que no, hijo… si me lo tiñera… ¿tú y tu hermana serían pelirrojos como yo?

-Tal vez…-opinó ella, mientras tomaba una extraña bebida de un vaso-hoy la ciencia lo puede todo.

La señora Flynn la miró, extrañada.

-Espera… ¿estás tomando cerveza?

-No, qué va…

Enojada, le sacó el recipiente y bebió un sorbo.

-¡Candace!-gritó, enfadada-¡Estoy muy molesta contigo!

-Ay, mamá, tengo dieciséis… ¡además, no tiene alcohol!

-¡Mentira…!-y luego, se dirigió a su marido-Y tú, Lawrence… ¿no la viste tomando eso?

-Linda, por favor, tiene dieciséis… y no tiene alcohol…

-Ya he oído eso… vas a pagarla caro, Fletcher… y en cuanto a ti, jovencita, no me queda más remedio que castigarte. Te prohíbo salir con Jeremy por…

Pero, en ese momento, una bocina sonó desde afuera: habían llegado para llevársela.

-¡Oh, mis padres!-exclamó emocionada-¡Me voy, familia!

Corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió al patio delantero. Candace y Lawrence respiraron, aliviados, aunque luego se preguntaron qué sucedía.

-¡Espera, amor!-gritó él-¿Adónde vas?

-¡Es un viaje de familia! ¡Con mi hermana y mis padres!

-¿Sin maletas, ni ropa, ni nada?

-¡Claro! Adonde iré no necesito nada de eso.

En el asiento del conductor, estaba Bob Webber, y, a su lado, su mujer, Tiana Flynn, hermana de Linda. Detrás, los abuelos Clyde y Betty Jo.

Los primeros bajaron del coche para saludarla.

-¡Hola, hermanita!-la saludó Tiana-¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo está OK.

-¡OK!-gritó Bob, emocionado-Gusto en verte, Linda.

-Gracias, Bob… mira, ahí está mi marido…

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir a jugar con él, querida?-le preguntó, como si fuera un niño.

-Mmm… está bien. Pero cuídate mientras esté fuera, ¿quieres?

Se dieron un beso, y el hombre fue con el inglés.

-¿Qué onda, Lawrence?-preguntó, chocando los nudillos con él.

-Todo está de lujo…

Mientras, los Flynn se preparaban para irse.

-Este viaje será una bazofia-se quejó Clyde.

-Oh, vamos, tesoro, disfruta un momento familiar por lo menos-trató de convencerlo su esposa.

-Nada de eso, mujer. Dios, ¿por qué no puedo estar en mi casa, bien tranquilo y alejado de la civilización? Me quiero volver chango.

-Bueno, nos vamos… ¡ah, Lawrence! Reprime a Candace por tomar alcohol.

Fue así que Linda pisó el acelerador y se despidió de sus seres queridos por la ventana.

-¡Nos vemos el domingo a la noche!-exclamó.

Los cinco la saludaron. Cuando se perdió de vista, Lawrence y su hijastra se miraron.

-¿Quieres ganarte cinco dólares?-le preguntó él.

-Eh… bueno.

-Bien, entra a casa con tus hermanos y no salgan en diez horas. Y no vuelvas a mencionar lo de la cerveza, ¿sí?

-¡De acuerdo! Vengan, chicos, ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy... ¡un túnel al centro de la Tierra!

-Vamos contigo, Candace-le dijo Phineas, y luego se dirigió a su hermano-Qué extraño sonó viniendo de ella, ¿no?

Los tres se metieron adentro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, Lawrence y Bob se pusieron a festejar.

-¡Todo un fin de semana de solteros!-gritó el inglés.

-No sabes lo mucho que he esperado estar libre dos días seguidos…

-¿Y por qué dos, si pueden ser tres? Vamos, hay que comprar comida.

-Te sigo. ¡Al fin, todo estará…!

-¡…OK!-gritaron ambos al unísono.

Y se miraron un momento, hasta que el marido de Tiana preguntó:

-Oye... ¿y Perry...?

* * *

(Jingle Musical) Doofenshmirtz en el Himalaaaayaaaa!

A gran altura, y esquivando las enormes montañas, el súper deslizador del Agente P iba llegando poco a poco a la nueva guarida de su enemigo. Su equipamiento detectó la presencia de "vida humana retorcida" e inmediatamente supo que Doof estaba allí.

-Oigan, oigan, un momento, ¿cómo que "vida humana retorcida"?-se quejó el científico-¡Discriminación! ¡Xenofobia! ¡Racismo!

Perry se encontraba un tanto extrañado por ver a su enemigo quejándose frente al enrulado guionista del programa, pero se las ingenió para llamar su atención.

-Ah, ahí estás, Perry el Ornitorrinco-lo saludó Heinz-¿A ti te parece? ¿Te parece que me llamen "retorcido"? ¡Me consideran debajo del peor de los seres humanos! Por cierto… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¡Son mis vacaciones!

El monotrema lo miró con cara de sospecha.

-¡En serio! Argh. ¿Qué no puedo hacer un viajecito al monte Everest donde guardo todos mis inadores construidos durante mi adolescencia? ¿Qué dirías si yo fuera a molestarte cada vez que vacaciones, eh…? ¡Ah, cierto que no hablas! ¡Y nunca tienes vacaciones! ¡Muahahaha!-rió macabramente.

El pobre espía se enojó ante esas palabras, pero no le quedó otra que aguantársela.

-En fin, como te decía, aquí guardo todos mis inadores viejos. Tenía pensado llevarme uno o dos a casa, pero son todos una basura. Mira esto… "controlinador de cerebros: infalible", o "no sé que hace este inador pero no tiene botón de autodestrucción-inador", ¡pura basura! No sé qué me fumaba en ese entonces, pero en verdad no tiene sentido…

Ambos se miraron un rato, hasta que el malvado rompió el silencio:

-¡Nunca tienes vacaciones! ¡Muahahaha!-se desternilló de risa otra vez.

Pero en esta ocasión, la risa fue demasiado fuerte. Y eso, en una montaña, es fatal. Mientras seguía a las risotadas, un impactante temblor se sintió dentro de la cueva, y, acto seguido, un montón de nieve cayó sobre la entrada, dejando a los rivales sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

El Agente P lo miró con cara de odio.

-Estem… ¿jugamos ajedrez hasta que nos convirtamos en cubitos de hielo?-sugirió Doof.

* * *

Baljeet ya estaba despierto hacía bastante tiempo, pero, la verdad, tenía muchas ganas de seguir desmayado… ya que su novia se la pasaba pegándole gritos en la cara.

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó, por enésima vez-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme…?

-¡Ya te dije que ni sabía, tonta!-le respondió él-¡Todo esto es culpa de mis padres!

-Oye, Jeet, ¿qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Buford.

-Tengo que avisarle a mis padres que no quiero casarme con Mishti. Yo amo a otra chica. A Ginger, por si quedan dudas… lo malo es que ellos nunca aceptan proposiciones mediante una llamada o una carta… así que tengo que decírselos cara a cara.

-Pero… ¡ellos están en la India!-le recordó el bravucón.

-Pues iré allá, entonces.

-¡Está demasiado lejos!-exclamó Ginger-¡No llegarás!

-Oh, vamos. No es tan difícil. Sólo debo buscar un medio de transporte que me lleve rápido hasta allá, y así detener la firma del trato, que se hará el domingo.

-Lo único que podría llevarte hasta allá rápido es un avión… y creo que ni a tiempo llegarías.

De repente, el hindú recordó algo.

-Hay otra forma… ¡esperen aquí!

Se dirigió hasta su armario, lo abrió y sacó algo de allí, que parecía ser una tela enrollada.

-Voy a viajar hasta la India… pero necesitaré tu ayuda, amigo.

-¿Yo?-preguntó el chico de remera negra.

-Así es… Buford, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy… ¡te presento mi alfombra mágica!

Y desenrolló el objeto, dando a relucir una hermosa alfombra de colores brillantes y con dibujos hindúes en ella.

-Que bonita es-comentó la chica.

-Esta alfombra fue hecha por mis ancestros en las colinas del Himalaya, y es capaz de volar a gran velocidad-informó su novio-aunque te mantienes pegado a ella mágicamente, por lo cual no puedes caerte.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?

-Bueno, es que tiene dos asientos… y no quiero sentirme solo.

-¿Y por qué no voy yo?-preguntó Ginger.

-Me encantaría que vinieras, pero otra persona podría hacer desestabilizar la alfombra. Aparte podría ser peligroso. Deja que los hombres nos encarguemos de esto.

-¡Oh, por favor! Ustedes dos tienen menos capacidad para enfrentar los problemas que Ed Wood…

**Flashback**

_Edward Wood está sentado en su silla, en medio del rodaje de "Plan 9 del espacio exterior"._

_-¡Señor Wood!-le grita un asistente-¡El señor Lugosi ha muerto!_

_-¡Ay, no!_

_-¿Detenemos la filmación?_

_-No… llama al quiropráctico de mi esposa… él será el reemplazante. _

_-Pero… ¿se parece a él?_

_-Claro que no… pero le pondremos un velo y así nadie notará la diferencia… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Soy un genio! ¡Esta película será la mejor de la historia!_

**Fin del flashback**

-Buen chiste, Ginger… pero eso no te ayudará.

-Oye, no estuvo mal-comentó Buford-Aunque no es tan gracioso como ver a Irving con la cabeza en el inodoro…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, ante el enojo de ella.

-Argh… bien, como quieran, par de tontos, yo me voy.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

-Creo que se enojó feo, Jeet.

-Nah, déjala. Siempre le pasa eso. O tal vez está con Andrés.

-¿Andrés? ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Te está metiendo los cuernos?

-Buford, eres un idiota.

* * *

-¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! Argh...

Doof intentaba lo imposible para salir de la cueva, pero la nieve que había caído era demasiada. No podía ser removida tan sólo con empujarla...

-Estamos atrapados, Perry el Ornitorrinco... ¿ves? Esto es tu culpa, por haber venido a molestarme durante mis vacaciones, ¡siempre lo arruinas todo! Argh, y para colmo, se me está acabando la comida, no sé qué voy a hacer a partir de...

Y se quedó mirando al Agente P, el cual poco a poco se fue transformando en un pavo horneado.

-Ah... lo que buscaba... no cocinar para el Día de Gracias, me servirás de mucho, Perry el Ornitorrinco...

Preocupado, el animal sacó de detrás de sí una especie de rayo de calor portátil y disparó hacia la nieve. Ésta se derritió rápidamente, y los dos estaban ahora libres.

Doof movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente y dejó de alucinar.

-¡Somos libres!-exclamó-Buen trabajo, Perry el Ornitorrinco, y...-se detuvo un poco ante la mirada de odio de su némesis-oye, no pienses mal, no pensaba comerme a mi mejor amigo, ¿no crees? ¿NO CREES? ¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR ASÍ? Oh, diablos...

Heinz se había ido de boca otra vez, y un nuevo alud se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, en realidad soy yo el que arruina todo...

* * *

Unos momentos después, ambos habían salido afuera, y habían tendido la alfombra en el césped del jardín.

-¿Seguro que esta cosa vuela?

-Claro que no. Nunca la he probado… me contaron que se activa con una palabra mágica…-informó Jeet-pero según me contaron, esa palabra está en un idioma extranjero, que no es el hindú…

-¡Diablos! ¿Quieres hacerme quedar como un idiota?-preguntó, y luego empezó a hablar con voz chillona-"Oh, mírenme, soy Buford y estoy sentado en una alfombra como un idiota junto a un tonto nerd afeminado…"

Ni terminó de hablar, que Baljeet lo había agarrado de la remera y le estaba enseñando el puño.

-Mira, llámame nerd, llámame afeminado… ¡pero nunca me digas tonto!  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Yo te llamo como quiero!

Y, al mismo tiempo, se dijeron uno al otro:

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido!

E, increíblemente, la cosa comenzó a elevarse. Unos instantes después, la alfombra ya volaba a varias decenas de metros por encima de la casa del moreno.

-¡Hare Krishna!-se espantó el muchacho-¡Buford, qué hiciste!

-¡Qué hiciste tú, mejor dicho!

-¿Acaso habrán sido esas palabras que dijimos juntos?

-Si fue así, tus ancestros eran unos boca-sucias…

-Oh, olvídalo… ¡lo importante es que esta cosa por fin está en el aire! ¡Ahora, alfombra, vamos a la India!

Ante la orden, el enorme pedazo mágico de tela hizo un ruido similar al motor de un Fórmula-1, y salió despedido a toda velocidad, saliendo del Área Limítrofe en pocos segundos.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Hare Brahmāāāā!-exclamó el hindú, cegado por la adrenalina.

Iba a ser un viaje largo viaje largo y peligroso, pero los tres estaban decididos a lograrlo. Si, leyeron bien. Los tres.

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Baljeet y Buford llegarán a la India a tiempo? ¿Sabrán que no estarán solos en este viaje? ¿Doof aprenderá a callarse la boca? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte de este episodio, ¡no se la pierdan!**

Creo que este episodio va a ser un poco mejorcito que los anteriores, tal vez porque lo escribí en el 2010, cuando mi mente reventaba de creatividad xD

En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo este circo fandomista, y responder los reviews de:

**Doof-fan: **Gracias Consti, desde que me hice fan de P&S juré que haría una parodia, y lo hice xD

**Alquimistaarcano77: **Sip, quiero que todos los personajes tengan su momento en este fic, fíjate si no que Lawrence y Jenny protagonizaron episodios xD

LES202: Ok :) Gracias, los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher seguirán haciendo de las suyas muy pronto xD

**GinnyWings:** Te extrañaba Ginny *hug* te entiendo, no te preocupes. Bah, igual fue justo ese episodio, no volveremos a aparecer ni tú ni yo xD Saludos y cierto, el fandom está descontrolado desde que te fuiste...

Y bueno, a todos los que leen este fic y todavía, luego de casi dos años, lo siguen siguiendo XD

En fin, eso es todo. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	26. Camino a la India Parte 2

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Sí, lo sé, prometí que iba a subir mi fic más seguido y no lo hice.

Soy un idiota xD

En fin, espero que les guste esta segunda parte de "Camino a la India". La hice más larga en compensación xD

La canción que aparece es "Magic Carpet Ride" de Steppenwolf 3 Espero les guste ^^

¿Saben qué? ¡Hoy, 4 de diciembre, es el 2do aniversario del estreno de esta historia en Fanfiction! :D Por eso, he decidido que ya es momento de terminarla. Les prometo que acabaré con esto en 2013... pero, mientras tanto, La Aventura Después del Verano NO HA TERMINADO todavía, ¡aún hay mucho por vivir! :D

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Camino a la India**

_"Todo un Hare Krishna de emociones en un solo episodio"_

**Segunda Parte**

-¡Corre, que nos lleva el diablo!

A toda velocidad, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y Perry el Ornitorrinco huían despavoridos de los mortales aludes del monte Everest, los cuales, insólitamente, eran provocados por los constantes gritos de terror que salían de la boca del científico.

-No me mires así, Perry el Ornitorrinco, si estuvieras en mi lugar tú también estarías chillando como un marrano… diantres, sólo un milagro nos salvaría de esto…

En eso, vieron que, unos metros más adelante, un explorador estaba paseando lentamente en su trineo motorizado.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, pidámosle ayuda… si lo hacemos de forma tranquila y civilizada, seguro será bueno con nosotros…

El tipo iba tranquilamente y sin notar que metros más atrás una enorme avalancha amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso. Eso, hasta que…

-¡Baja!-le gritó Heinz, amenazándolo con un inador de bolsillo-¡Baja, baja ya, maldito!

-¡Ah!-se espantó el sujeto-¡Déjeme en paz, no tengo nada!

-¡Baja! ¡Baja ya o te mato! Bueno, no te voy a matar, tal vez causarte una lesión permanente o peor aún, picarte los ojos como castigo, pero… ¡argh, baja ya que nos vamos a morir!

Lo tomó de la ropa, lo lanzó lejos del trineo y se subió a él, dejando atrás al pobre hombre y al Agente P.

-¡Adiós, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Saludos a Monoceja!

El monotrema sólo pudo mirarlo con odio, y luego a la cámara, justo antes de que la pila de nieve los sepultara, a él y al inocente explorador. Unos segundos después, se produjo una explosión, y el animal salió sano y salvo en su deslizador, con el sujeto sentado en la parte trasera.

-Esto es sólo un sueño, sólo estoy en mi cama bien dormido…-decía con mucho miedo.

-Maldita sea, Perry el Ornitorrinco escapó-se enojó Doof-Hora de acelerar este bebé…

Inmediatamente, una impactante persecución se originó, con los enemigos de siempre tratando de eliminarse uno al otro mediante armas láser.

* * *

Surcando los cielos en la alfombra voladora, Baljeet y Buford volaban con rapidez, pero a la vez con gracia y estilo; ya sin temor a caerse, incluso se paraban sobre ella y se daban el lujo de hacer piruetas aéreas. Dado que viajaban de oeste a este, parecía como si las horas pasaran más rápido para nuestros jóvenes e inesperados héroes.

-¡Woo!-exclamó el bravucón, encantado-¡Esto es genial!

-Mejor ten cuidado, algo puede caerte del cielo y sacarte de la alfombra…

-Bah, como si eso fuera a pasarme justo a mí…

Y, dicho esto, una extraña esfera lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo medio atontado y cayendo de espaldas sobre el rectángulo de tela volador. El moreno la atajó y vio algo curioso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el herido-¿Un meteorito?

-No, Byoof, la pelota del penal de Ramos…

Enojado, el muchacho tomó el balón y lo pateó hacia arriba, a una velocidad impresionante. La pelota viajó kilómetros en sentido vertical ascendente.

Todo parecía tan perfecto... ahora el chico de la India disfrutaba al máximo el espectacular viaje. El sol ya se iba ocultando y se encontraban sobrevolando el desierto del Sahara, más o menos en la mitad del camino.

-Vamos más rápido de lo que creí… a este ritmo, llegaremos a mi hogar durante la noche… ¡lo lograremos, Buford! Es genial, ¿no?

-Eso es lo que tú crees, mi cara está llena de insectos-dijo el bravucón, molesto por todos los bichos que impactaban en su cara producto de la velocidad.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Hey, por cierto… ¿de qué te quejas si igual te los comes?

-¡Ñam! Eso me recuerda… tengo hambre, Jeet.

-Argh, ¿hay algún momento del día en que no estés hambriento?-se quejó el hindú.

-Vamos, déjame abrir la mochila.

-Bien. Pero no comas demasiado.

El bravucón notaba a su amigo algo fastidioso, tal vez por el hecho de tener que viajar tantos kilómetros para impedir algo totalmente evitable en el mundo occidental… pero su hambre podía más, así que decidió volver a lo suyo. Sujetó el bolso con comida que ambos habían traído para abastecerse durante el viaje, y lo levantó con algo de dificultad.

-¿Cuántas cosas pusiste aquí adentro? Está muy pesada.

-Que extraño… no le puse mucha comida adentro…

Buford la abrió, la dio vuelta, y la mismísima novia del moreno salió inesperadamente de allí, cayendo sobre él.

-Hola, lindo…-saludó ella, como si nada.

-¿Ginger? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-se sonrojó Baljeet, y luego se molestó-¡Esta es la tercera vez que te vas conmigo a escondidas!

-¿Tercera? ¿Y cuál fue la segunda?-preguntó Buford, recordando el incidente del avión.

-Una tarde, en mi baño… oye, un momento… Ginger está aquí, entonces somos tres… ¿por qué la alfombra no se…?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: el objeto volador se encontraba cayendo en picada hacia un destino incierto.

-¡Pero si Ginger estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo!-se quejó Jeet-¿Por qué en esta serie nunca se respetan las leyes de la físicaaaaa?

La caída parecía interminable. Los ahora tres pasajeros iban rumbo a un destino fatal, sin embargo, algo lo impidió: repentinamente, un enorme chorro de líquido negro los empujó hacia arriba y los salvó de lo que hubiera sido un choque mortal contra el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-se sorprendió Buford-¿Por qué estamos flotando en agua negra?

-Un momento…-el moreno tocó el líquido con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca-¡Puaj! ¡Esto no es agua negra, es petróleo!

-¿Y de dónde salió esta porquería?-se escandalizó la hermana de Stacy.

La culpa era nada menos de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, que estaban haciendo de las suyas otra vez. Cavando y cavando para encontrar la forma de llegar al centro de la Tierra y salir por el otro lado del planeta, los tres chifladitos habían errado y aparecido en medio del desierto en Egipto, salvando sin querer la vida de ahora nuestros tres jóvenes e inesperados héroes.

-¡China, wooo!-exclamó Phineas, feliz a pesar de estar cubierto en petróleo-¡El último en llegar a la Muralla es un huevo podrido!

Pero su hermana mayor lo sujetó de la remera, arrastrándolo de nuevo al hoyo y dándole un coscorrón.

-¡Tarado! Estamos en Egipto, ¡no en China!

-Pe… pe… pero… ¿por qué?

-Ah, otra vez debimos equivocarnos de camino en Albuquerque… ¡no! ¡Ahora no podremos volver a casa hasta el domingo a la mañana, cuando llegue mamá! ¡La casa quedará hecha un desastre!

-¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que papá y tío Bob pueden cuidarse solos, Candace…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, vemos como la casa de la familia Flynn-Fletcher se encuentra complemente sucia, despintada, cubierta de papel higiénico y con Lawrence y Bob durmiendo semidesnudos en el living, con la música de Kiss sonando a todo volumen.

* * *

Mientras el trío de locos volvía a cavar otro camino para continuar su camino a China, el otro trío, el que iba directo a la India, ya estaba a salvo en el suelo dado el detenimiento del flujo del oro negro. Pero con un gran problema…

-La alfombra… se llenó de petróleo…-se lamentó Jeet-Y ya no puede volar…

-¿Qué?-se escandalizó Buford-¡Esto no es un estúpido pájaro empetrolado, es una estúpida alfombra mágica empetrolada!

-Parece que no hay nada en este mundo que pueda superar la fuerza del petróleo…

-Entonces… ¿estamos atrapados en medio del desierto?-preguntó Ginger, desconsolada-¡No vamos a sobrevivir! ¡Pronto llegará la noche y moriremos congelados!

-Creo que nuestra única salvación es este pozo que salió de la nada-dijo el moreno, señalándolo-Muchos animales en el desierto se esconden bajo la arena para evitar el frío, nosotros también lo haremos. Por suerte ya salió todo el petróleo y no podrá contaminarnos…

-Pero… ¿y si no es suficiente?-la chica poco a poco iba perdiendo los estribos-¿Y si nos pica un escorpión? ¿O una serpiente? ¿Y si alguien viene a robarse el poco petróleo que queda y nos atacan mientras dormimos?

-Ginger, por favor, cálmate… haremos guardia…

-¡No quiero morir aquí! ¡Quiero irme, quiero volver a casa!

-¡Ginger, ya cállate!-se enfureció su novio.

Quería callarla de un buen golpazo, pero… no pudo. Ante el grito pelado de Baljeet, la muchacha no sólo se calló, sino que también empezó a lagrimear. Él la miró con cara de arrepentido, pero ya era tarde para disculparse…

-Jeet… ¿qué te ha pasado? Ya no eres el chico lindo del cual me enamoré…

Buford no podía hacer nada más que presenciar el hecho. La nipona finalmente aceptó quedarse en el agujero, pero el hindú estaba demasiado deprimido como para compartir un lugar tan pequeño con ella.

Era cierto. Él había cambiado. Desde que habían regresado al colegio, estaba cada vez más fastidioso, molesto, sus notas no habían cambiado, pero por alguna razón sentía algo de odio hacia las chicas.

¿Sería tal vez por el hecho de que Isabella, el amor de su vida, finalmente se había quedado con Phineas? ¿Sería por pensar demasiado en ella que Ginger en realidad no le gustaba? ¿Y si sólo se había enamorado de ella por una confusión en sus sentimientos, tal vez por el beso que ella le dio en el avión, en los últimos días del verano?

-Ya, ¿te gusta o no te gusta?-le preguntó Buford, aprovechando que estaban solos.

-¡Buford, no interrumpas mis pensamientos!-se enojó su mejor amigo-Bueno, yo…

-Viejo, no te hagas mala sangre. Esta noche habla con ella. Haré guardia yo solo toda la noche dentro del agujero.

-Pero, Byoof, no puedes hacer eso…

-Aguantaré, no te preocupes. Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas…

Y saltó dentro del poco profundo hoyo. Baljeet se quedó pensativo.

-Sí, tal vez debería aclarar algunas cosas con Ginger… vaya, creo que empezaré a ver a Buford con otros ojos desde ahora… no es tan molesto como creía…

-¡Willy mojado!-se apareció de repente el joven Van Stomm, metiéndole un dedo mojado en la oreja-Ni una palabra de esto a los otros cuando volvamos, ¿_capisce_?

-¡Buford, me las vas a pagar!

Cuando los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher volvieron a cavar para llegar a China, crearon una especie de hueco en lo profundo de la tierra donde los tres chicos podrían entrar perfectamente para dormir allí.

Ginger estaba acostada dentro de ese hueco, pero no dormía. Sólo lagrimeaba y pensaba qué era lo que estaba saliendo mal entre ella y su ¿novio? Baljeet…

-¿Gin?-preguntó una voz.

Ella se levantó, y vio al moreno dentro, con ella. Pero la niña sólo se dio vuelta, demostrando su enorme molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno… ah…-suspiró-Tienes razón. He cambiado, y no ha sido para bien, Ginger. En verdad lo siento.

-Jeet, te conozco desde hace mucho, y sé perfectamente que el romance no es lo tuyo. Eres mucho más maduro que Phineas, y ahora comprendo el hecho de que no quieras ser tan cursi como lo es él con Isabella… ya sabes, besitos a cada rato, abrazos, pegarle a cualquiera que buitree a tu novia… pero no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto pasar algo de tiempo conmigo… ¡la escuela no lo es todo!

-¡Lo es para mí…! Es decir… yo… ah. Ginger, escucha… a menudo me pregunto si realmente me enamoré de ti en serio… ya sabes, el beso, la pelea con Buford…

-Isabella…

-Isabella… ¿qué?

-Vamos, Jeet, es obvio… todas sabíamos que a ti te gustaba Isa. ¿Por qué crees que nunca le permitíamos ir a ver qué estabas haciendo? Para evitar que ella y tú se juntaran…

-Es cierto… por más que me gustara tanto, era y sigue siendo obvio que ella es sólo para Phineas… y nadie más…

-¡Ah!-se alegró la hermana de Stacy, para el susto del moreno-¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste, Jeet? ¡Todo el tiempo supiste que ella no era para ti!

-Pero… ¿yo dije eso?

-¡Claro! Baljeet, sabiendo eso, es obvio que tu amor por mí es real… Isabella ya no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros… ¿te das cuenta?

-Yo…

Entonces recordó el momento cuando ambos tomaron la llave en el jardín de la joven García-Shapiro. Él se había sonrojado al tomar la mano de la joven Hirano…

-Entonces… lo nuestro fue a primera vista…

-¡Sí!

-Ginger, yo… lo siento en verdad… por más que me gustes tanto, me cuesta demasiado ser una persona romántica… no creo que me quieras por eso…

-Jeet, amar a alguien no significa que haya que ser amoroso todo el tiempo… tú mismo me lo dijiste esta mañana, y finalmente lo entendí…

Lo tomó de los hombros, y lo besó violentamente, ante lo cual el muchacho de la India quedó en trance durante unos segundos.

-Aunque…-siguió ella-no está mal besuquearnos de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

El moreno la miró, contento, la tomó de la mano y miraron el cielo.

-Vaya… Chandra está muy luminoso esta noche… y Vāyu nos está dando una brisa que aquí abajo llega muy relajante.

-Ji, ji, ji-rió tontamente ella-No te entendí nada, pero lo tomaré como un piropo…

Y se abrazaron. Buford sólo miraba, haciendo guardia y comiéndose un escorpión que había encontrado por ahí.

* * *

Al pie de los Himalayas, también era de noche, aunque unas horas más tarde. Pero la persecución entre el doctor Doofenshmirtz y Perry el Ornitorrinco continuaba, medio dormidos, pero continuaba.

El poder de los rayos láser había disminuido prácticamente a cero, y lo único que podían hacerse era lanzarse piedritas que rara vez impactaban en el objetivo, dado no solo a la pequeñez de las mismas sino también a la poca concentración que tenían.

En síntesis, estaban muertos de sueño.

-¡Ríndete ya, Perry el Tontitorrinco!-gritó Heinz-¡Llevamos todo el día haciendo esto y ya son la una y media de la mañana!

El animal no le prestó atención, y siguió persiguiéndolo. Debido a esto, el científico prosiguió su camino, aunque entrecerrando los ojos. Veía doble y en cualquier momento iba a ocasionar una catástrofe.

-Esperen un momento-se había dado cuenta de algo-Ya no estamos en una zona de nieve, ¿cómo es que este deslizador sigue andando?

Y tras darse cuenta de esto, el vehículo perdió el control y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia una especie de templo. El Agente P sólo pudo taparse los ojos para no mirar.

El choque fue fuerte, tanto que tiró abajo el lugar tan pobremente construido. El doctor D se levantó con dificultad, y miró al monotrema, que había aterrizado su medio de transporte y ahora caminaba hacia él.

-No te costaba nada darme una pata, Perry el Ornitorrinco. Eres un pésimo enemigo…

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque un montón de monjes los rodeaban con antorchas en las manos.

-¿Por qué interrumpe nuestra meditación?-dijo uno de los sujetos, enojado.

Todos eran prácticamente iguales: pelados, con seis puntos en la cabeza, y vistiendo ropas naranjas.

-Pues…

-Silencio-dijo otro-Ahora nos las pagará caro por perturbar nuestro momento de paz.

-Oh, vamos, se supone que los Shaolin son amistosos, ¿no?

-Maten al farmacéutico-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe.

-¡No soy un farmacéutico!-se defendió el científico loco.

-Lo que sea, mátenlo igual… y al pato ese también…

Los molestos hombres sacaron de repente una gran cantidad de armas de fuego, amenazando así las vidas de nuestros dos amigos.

-No te preocupes, Perry el Ornitorrinco, tengo un plan. A la cuenta de tres, abrimos los ojos y nos despertamos en nuestras respectivas camas, luego desayunamos y nos juntamos para seguir con nuestras peleas diarias, ¿qué te parece…?

Pero el animal ya no estaba junto a él, ya que ya se encontraba encendiendo su deslizador.

-Te odio, Perry el Ornitorrinco…-susurró Doofenshmirtz, para luego huir despavorido.

El científico corrió a toda velocidad, y pegó un gran salto para sujetarse del vehículo antes que el agente secreto lo elevara más allá de su alcance.

-Recuérdame romperte ese sombrerito en pedazos cuando volvamos…

Sin embargo, los monjes no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente. Se subieron a una especie de jeep, y comenzaron a perseguirlos mientras les disparaban sin cesar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía tranquilo en el desierto. Al parecer no se encontraban en la zona más temible del desierto, ya que no había hecho tanto frío durante la noche y el clima en ese momento no era tan caluroso.

En cuanto a la temperatura, los muchachos estaban bien. Pero aún así corrían peligro…

Buford se despertó primero y se desperezó, mientras los tórtolos continuaban bien dormidos y abrazados. Los miró, y sonrió con dulzura. El bravucón no era para nada malo en el fondo, aunque siempre le había costado sacar su lado bueno y por eso generalmente reaccionaba con violencia ante casi todo.

Repentinamente, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos: un grupo de tipos, aparentemente militares, invadió el agujero en un santiamén y puso a los tres chicos en dificultades, amenazándolos con sus AK-47.

-¡Terroristas!-se asustó el joven Van Stomm.

-Claro que no, niño gordo-se enojó uno de ellos.

-¡No soy gordo, soy robusto! ¿Y qué se supone que son, entonces?

-Silencio. Lo que somos no te incumbe para nada… ahora salgan de aquí, ladrones, ¡el petróleo es nuestro!

Baljeet y Ginger fueron obligados a levantarse y a poner las manos en alto. Mientras unos los mantenían quietos con sus armas, otros buscaban por todas partes el oro negro que había surgido a partir de la excavación realizada por el trío de hermanos.

-¡No está!-exclamaron-¡El petróleo no está!

-No puede ser posible…-murmuró Ginger-Sí salía a montones ayer…

* * *

-Candace, ¿segura que quieres seguir cavando y cargando con ese barril?-le preguntaba, mientras tanto, Phineas a su hermana, quien llevaba todo el líquido en un contenedor.

-Ustedes sigan trabajando, par de lombrices, luego me lo agradecerán cuando tengamos papel higiénico color verde…

* * *

-No hay duda… estos tres hicieron desaparecer el petróleo ayer por la noche…-el jefe del grupo estaba increíblemente molesto-¡Háganlos confesar!

-¡No hicimos nada!-Byoof estaba aterrado-¡El chorro salió de la nada y luego toda el agua negra desapareció!

-Petróleo-lo corrigió su mejor amigo.

-Lo que sea…

-Muy bien…-el sujeto decidió terminar con el asunto-Ya que no quieren hablar, no tenemos otra opción que hacerlos sufrir…

-¡Por favor, señor, somos niños!-se asustó Baljet-¡No hicimos nada! ¡Lo juro por Indra que me mira desde el cielo!

De repente, todos lo miraron con gestos de horror.

-Es… ¡es un sucio hinduista!-rugieron los saqueadores-¡Mátenlo por el amor de Alá!

-Argh, la regaste, Baljeet…-le dijo Ginger-tú y tus religiones extrañas…

-Sé tolerante, ¿quieres? Al menos reencarnaré en lo que siempre he deseado ser… un tigre de bengala rosado…

-No si yo puedo evitarlo-se metió el chico de remera negra-¡Para ustedes, terroristas!

Sacó una granada flash de su bolsillo, y la lanzó. Los sujetos quedaron absolutamente cegados por ella, dejándole a los chicos la oportunidad para escapar.

-_Go, go, go!_-exclamó el bravucón, hablando con una particular voz robótica-_Follow me!_

La pareja, extrañada, comenzó a correr junto a él. Los tres ya estaban bastante lejos, corriendo por el desierto y aguantando el calor, cuando divisaron un pueblo a lo lejos.

-¿Será verdad… o será… un… espejismo?-preguntó Ginger, cansada.

-Cállate y corre-le contestó Buford-El efecto ya debe estar pasando, y pronto nos alcanzarán…

Finalmente, llegaron al extraño pueblo en medio de la nada, y divisaron una fuente de deseos en el medio del lugar. Estaba completamente desierto, así que no creyeron que sería un problema si alguien se arrojara dentro para beber…

Pero ni bien se zambulleron, el agua desapareció, y quedaron enterrados en la arena. La aldea también se esfumó.

-Sabía que era un espejismo-se enojó Jeet.

-¿Y para qué te tiraste, zoquete?-se enfureció también su amigo, arriba suyo.

-Cállense los dos, par de lelos-les paró el carro la chica, quien terminó sentada sobre el bravucón.

Mientras se las arreglaban para salir, los terroristas comenzaban a acercarse.

-¡Nos van a matar! Buford, ¿no tienes más granadas?-preguntó la morena.

-¿Cuántas granadas te crees que compro por ronda? ¿Diez?

-¡Pero esto es la vida real, no habrá segunda ronda si nos matan!

En eso, el hindú terminó de salir de la arena, no sin antes encontrar, enterradas, las dos mitades de un particular anillo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, mientras se ponía una de las mitades en su dedo-parece como si ambas formaran una palabra…

-A ver, hagámoslo-dijo su amigo, tomando la otra mitad y poniéndola en su propio dedo.

Ginger miró con atención. Ambos chocaron nudillos y unieron las dos mitades del anillo.

El anillo formó una palabra: "Shazam"

Inmediatamente, una nube de humo morada surgió, y un monumental sujeto se erigió ante ellos.

-Jojojojojo-rió divertidamente el gigante-¿En qué puedo servirlos, pequeños amos?

-¡No m*mes, es un genio!-el moreno no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué no viven adentro de lámparas?-preguntó Buford.

-¿Qué importa eso? Genio... ¡cúmplenos un deseo! ¡Deseamos irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la India antes de mañana a las doce!

-¡Sus deseos son órdenes!-exclamó el ser místico, para luego reír nuevamente y hacer un hechizo con sus manos.

Una nueva nube de humo surgió, y una nueva alfombra mágica apareció frente a ellos.

-¡De fábula!-dijo Jeet-¡Suban!

-Muchas gracias, genio-agradeció su novia.

-Sólo díganme Shazzan-comentó, amistoso-¿Algún otro deseo?

-Nada por ahora.

-Entonces iré a tomar el té con Chuck y Nancy, pero si me necesitan, ¡sólo unan el anillo nuevamente! ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo!

El sujeto mágico hizo aparecer una tercera nube, y allí desapareció. Una vez arriba, y viendo como los malvados sujetos se acercaban cada vez más, decidieron irse de allí de una vez.

-¡Alfombra, vamos! ¡Camino a la India!-exclamó el moreno.

E, inmediatamente, el objeto salió volando a toda velocidad dejando atrás a los terroristas, quienes se desquitaron agitando el puño con ira.

Igualmente, el objeto demostró ser mucho más lento que la alfombra de Baljeet.

-¡Ese genio nos estafó!-se quejó Ginger-¡Si es igual a tu anterior alfombra! ¿Por qué va más lento?

-Tal vez sea porque somos más de dos personas-pensó Jeet-Es decir, esta puede aguantar a todos, pero con la desventaja de ir más lento…

-Buena teoría…

-Sí, pero peor es nada… al paso que vamos, tal vez lleguemos a Taipi Duidam, mi hogar, mañana por la mañana…

-¿Y eso dónde queda?

-Al noreste de la India... está cerca de China. Mish vive unos kilómetros más al norte...

-Por cierto, Jeet… ¿sabes a qué hora firmarán el tratado de casamiento?

-Mi familia tiene la tradición de hacerlo a las doce del mediodía… no se preocupen, estoy seguro que llegaremos a tiempo…

-Algo me dice que esto no va a funcionar…-susurró el bravucón.

-Qué poco optimismo tienes, gordo-dijo una voz.

El chico se enojó por el comentario, e increpó a su mejor amigo.

-¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices gordo?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no siquiera abrí la boca…

-Mueve tu gordo trasero, gordo, quiero sentarme…

Los tres se miraron: nadie había dicho palabra alguna, pero la voz seguía escuchándose. En eso, sobre la cabeza de la chica se subió un gracioso y pequeño primate.

-¡Un mono!-se espantaron los muchachos-¡Ginger, en tu cabeza!

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió ella, al mismo tiempo que el animal caía en sus brazos y se acurrucaba en su falda-¡Aww, qué bonito!

-¡Ginger, arroja a ese bicho de aquí!-ordenó Buford.

-Ya cállate de una buena vez, gordo, quiero dormir-dijo el mono-Oye, qué piernas tan suaves tienes, nena…

La joven Hirano soltó una risita, mientras los otros dos lo miraron con odio.

-Ya basta-decidió terminar el moreno-¿Quién demonios eres, y cómo llegaste aquí?

-Soy el mono de Shazzan, negrito, me mandó para protegerlos…

-Dice que nos quiere proteger, pero es bastante ofensivo…

-Sí, yo no estoy gordo, ¡he dicho que soy robusto!-se defendió el chico de remera negra.

-Como digas, gordo-lo ignoró el primate-Ahora escuchen, la alfombra llegará a ese lugar raro que dijiste una hora antes de que firmen el tratado, ¿dijiste que sería al mediodía, verdad?

-Sí…

-Bien. ¿Sabes, negrito? Para tener cara de ñoño le estás haciendo un favor a tu futuro tratando de impedir un futuro matrimonio.

-Je, gracias-el chico se alegró por el cumplido-Lo hago por mi futuro y por el de mi Ginger…

-¿Tu qué? ¿Esta p*ndeja?

-¡Mono!-se enojaron los tres.

-Retiro lo dicho, otra vez tengo que proteger a un dominado…

-¡Yo no soy un dominado! ¡Grr!

El hindú y el animal se sacaban chispas. Pero no era momento para discusiones. La banda estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino: Taipi Duidam. Mientras tanto, Perry y Doof volaban a toda velocidad en el deslizador del Agente secreto escapando de los monjes, y los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher continuaban con su recorrido por el centro de la Tierra, esquivando la lava ardiente, el calor insoportable y los monstruos prehistóricos que habían sobrevivido al inexorable paso del tiempo.

Sobre la alfombra mágica, Buford y el Mono jugaban al póker mientras Baljeet y Ginger reposaban abrazados mientras miraban el horizonte infinito que nunca llegaba. Algo estaba surgiendo entre esos dos, algo que les había costado mucho encontrar…

_I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine  
__On a cloud of sound I drift in the night  
__Any place it goes is right  
__Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here_

_Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away_

* * *

Los chicos lo habían logrado. Luego de un largo viaje, durante el cual se durmieron pero en ningún momento se cayeron de la incansable alfombra mágica, Baljeet, Buford, Ginger y el animal llegaron finalmente a la ciudad natal del primero.

Él, curiosamente, fue el primero en despertar.

-Llegamos… ¡llegamos! Alfombra, baja aquí-ordenó.

El objeto de tela descendió con gracia y finalmente tocó suelo. El moreno despertó a sus amigos para continuar con el viaje.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Byoof-¿Ya llegamos?

-Chicos, admiren mi casa… namasté… ¡bienvenidos a Taipi Duidam…!

Y contemplaron la granja donde el muchacho había nacido y crecido. Un lugar repleto de vacas, cerdos y pollos, al parecer no muy bien cuidados. El sitio, para colmo, estaba lleno de enormes insectos, uno de ellos, un mosquito gigante, que se acercó volando hacia nuestros amigos para chuparles la sangre, pero que fue rápidamente eliminado por un puñetazo de Buford.

-¿Qué es esta pocilga?-preguntó el maleducado simio.

-Este lugar está lleno de animales mutantes…-se asustó la novia del chico de la India.

-El tipo que compró nuestra hermosa granja la convirtió en un chiquero-se enojó el dueño de casa-Pero bueno, no es tiempo para lamentarse, son las once de la mañana y la casa de Mishti está a unos kilómetros… hay un pequeño bosque en el camino, pero con la alfombra lo pasaremos en poco tiempo. ¡Vamos a lograrlo!

Sin embargo, las cosas otra vez se complicarían para nuestros amigos. De entre la vegetación, un gran grupo de hombres salió repentinamente con trajes militares, armas en las manos y con sus rostros llenos de ira.

-Los tenemos-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Los terroristas!-se espantó Baljeet-¡Nos siguieron hasta aquí!

-Pero… ¿cómo pudieron llegar tan rápido?-lloró Ginger-¡Esto no es justo!

-Cállense, ¿qué no recuerdan que tenemos la alfombra?-les comentó Buford.

Y tomó el objeto de tela, sólo para darse cuenta que tenía un montón de agujeros en ella. Para colmo, ya no podía volar ni aunque se lo ordenaran.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¡Polillas!-se dio cuenta el hindú-¡Se comieron la alfombra!

-¡Estamos perdidos!-la chica estaba desesperada.

-Vaya, qué par de genios son ustedes dos-el Mono otra vez estaba haciendo un comentario inapropiado-a ver cómo nos sacan de esta ahora…

-Ni hablar, tú dijiste que ibas a protegernos, así que ve allá y pelea con esos "terrors"…

Tras decir eso, el moreno empujó al animal hacia delante.

-Oye, negrito, espera un momento. Yo no puedo protegerte de estos, ¡tienen AK-47!

-¡Pero tú dijiste…!

-No.

-¡Pero si eres el Mono de…!

-No.

Ambos se miraron un rato.

-Pero…

-No.

-¡Ahhh!-se enfureció. Se acabó, es todo, chicos… ¡adelante, mátennos…!

-¡Jeet!-su amigo y su novia lo detuvieron.

-¿Acaso te estás rindiendo?-se enojó el bravucón.

-¡Sí! ¿Algún problema? ¡No podemos luchar!

-¡Oh, vamos!-dijo su amor con sorna-¿Qué te pasa, Jeet? ¿Acaso quieres que Django sea el único personaje secundario?

-No creo que le vaya tan mal…

-Argh, piensa…-siguió el chico de remera negra-con el tiempo se robará todas las miradas y muy pronto protagonizará el programa. ¿Te imaginas un programa donde él sea el principal?

Entonces, Baljeet se puso a pensar, y una secuencia musical comenzó, en la cual la cámara hacía zoom sobre el planeta Tierra, Norteamérica y la ciudad de Danville. Django apareció desde abajo, y comenzó a cantar:

_My name is Django Brown, and I am proud to be  
Right back in my hometown, with my old family..._

-¡Nooo!-exclamó el hindú-¡Ahhhhh!

E, increíblemente, se enojó como nunca en su vida y la tierra tembló: como si estuviera invocando el poder mental de sus poderosos antepasados genios del Himalaya, su cerebro se desarrolló al máximo, causando que su cabello se erizara y quedara en forma de picos al estilo Neymar, aunque manteniendo el color negro de éste (_NdA: ¿Qué creían, que se iba a convertir en Súper Saiyajin?)_.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?-preguntó el Mono-¿Siempre está así de estreñido?

-Nah, sólo cuando se enoja por estupideces como esta-contestó su novia.

El hindú corrió hacia los terroristas, quienes lo vieron con sorpresa.

-¡Dejen de mirar como idiotas y dispárenle a ese ladrón de petróleo!-ordenó el jefe-¡Dispárenle, he dicho!

Obedientes, los egipcios comenzaron a tirotearlo, pero el chico era tan rápido que esquivaba todo. Decidido, el muchacho levantó su puño derecho y los hizo volar a todos de un solo golpazo. Sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo, atónitos.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Vamos! ¡Sin la alfombra perderemos mucho tiempo! ¡Hay que atravesar el bosque para llegar a casa de Mishti!

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, y accedieron a seguirlo.

-No volveré a hacerle calzón chino en mi vida-dijo Byoof, asustado.

El extraño cuarteto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por el bosque que rodeaba el hogar del dueño de casa prácticamente sin precaución, dadas las bestias salvajes que podían encontrarse allí, como tigres, leopardos, elefantes y cobras reales.

-¡Corran! ¡Sólo tenemos media hora!-exclamó Baljeet, quien al parecer había tomado el mando de la tropa.

-¿Sabes, Buford?-le preguntó la joven Hirano-Anulemos o no el matrimonio, esta experiencia me ha demostrado que Baljeet realmente me quiere…

-Sólo quiere liberarse de la molestia eterna del matrimonio, que te ame es otra cosa, ilusa-el Mono le bajó los humos a la muchacha, quien lo miró con odio y le pegó un coscorrón para callarlo.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Doof y Perry se encontraban ahora huyendo de los Shaolin montados en un elefante, que corría a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué no te acordaste de llenar el tanque de tu autito volador, Perry el Ornitorrinco?-se enojó Heinz-Igualmente, no puedo creer lo perseverantes que son estos tipos, ¡nos han perseguido por kilómetros! ¡Arre, más rápido, Dumbo!

La bestia siguió con su veloz recorrido, mientras los monjes trataban de reventarlos a tiros cada vez que podían.

* * *

Eran las doce menos cinco del mediodía, y todo parecía indicar que el matrimonio se realizaría, pero, afortunadamente, los chicos lograron llegar a tiempo a la casa de Mishti. Buford, Ginger y el Mono quedaron atónitos al verla.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Jeet-¿Nunca antes habían visto un palacio hindú?

-Pero… Jeet… eso es un palacio de verdad…

La muchacha tenía razón… ¡la casa de Mishti era un auténtico castillo! Preciosamente construido con diseños hindúes, cubierto de materiales como oro, plata, mármol y diamante.

-Bah, eso es sólo para despistar a los visitantes, hasta donde yo recuerdo, adentro era un chiquero-comentó el hindú, molesto.

-Pero… ¿es rica o no la tipa?-preguntó el animal.

-Es multimillonaria…

Otra vez los demás se quedaron sin palabras. Su amigo se le acercó, y le dijo al oído:

-¿Para esto nos hiciste venir? ¿Para evitar casarte con una millonaria?

-¡Deja a esta pobretona y cásate con ella!-le aconsejó el Mono.

A la novia del chico se le agrandó una vena en la cabeza, y, enojada, les pegó flor de golpe en la cabeza a ambos, mientras Jeet los miraba confundido.

Protegiendo la entrada, había un par de tipos. El cuarteto se escondió entre la vegetación, y decidió planear algo.

-Si queremos entrar, debemos ponernos un disfraz. Y, si nos descubren, debemos deshacernos de los guardias a toda costa.

-Pero… ¿con qué disfraz nos dejarán entrar? ¿De un famoso?

-Bueno, aquí en la India no hay mucha gente famosa a la que podamos imitar… pero se me ocurre algo…

Unos momentos después, el trío se presentó ante los guardias en la puerta del palacio. Eran dos, usaban ropa lujosa y cada uno portaba una cimitarra.

-¡Alto!-exclamó uno-¿Quién vive…?

Se quedó pasmado al ver a los tres chicos. El primero, con remera naranja a rayas blancas y shorts azules, además de que usaba anteojos negros; el segundo con remera amarillo pálido y pantalones violetas, y la tercera con camiseta blanca y vestido rosa encima. El Mono, por su parte, estaba pintado de turquesa y usaba un pico de plástico color mandarina.

-¡Pero si son Phineas y Ferb!-gritó el mismo-¡Con su mascota y una de sus amigas!

Increíblemente, la pandilla de los hermanastros era bien conocida en ese país… o tal vez no tanto, puesto que ni se dieron cuenta que el cabello y el aspecto físico que tenían era diferente…

-¿Estás seguro que son ellos?-le preguntó el otro-Creo que Phineas no era negro…

-Oh, ¿qué importa? Y si no deben ser sus versiones Bollywood… bien, chicos… ¿qué necesitan aquí?

-Vinimos a recorrer la India-informó el chico de pelo negro-y creemos que sería bueno visitar este lugar. Nuestro amigo Baljeet nos lo recomendó.

-Oh, sí… sus padres están adentro…

-¿Nos puede decir dónde?

-Bueno, eso es confidencial de su familia…

Buford se adelantó y le arrojó unos dólares.

-Pasillo seis, por las escaleras. Doblen a la derecha.

Agradecieron, y se metieron dentro del edificio.

-Qué gordo que estaba Ferb, ¿te diste cuenta?

-Sí, y… ¿por qué crees que Phineas usaba esos lentes?

Riendo a carcajadas, los tres se apresuraron a subir hasta el lugar indicado, mientras se quitaban los disfraces. De regreso en la puerta, los guardias recibieron a los terroristas, quienes explicaron todo. Sin duda que se negaban a dejar ir a los "ladrones de petróleo" sin pagar antes lo que habían hecho…

-¿Cómo sabías que ellos eran conocidos aquí, Jeet?-preguntó su novia.

-Oh, vamos, no vas a decirme que Phineas y Ferb no son conocidos mundialmente… ¿no?-esto último lo preguntó dedicando una mirada cómplice a la cámara.

-¡Juas!-rió Buford-¡No puedo creer que se la creyeran!

-Buen trabajo, gordo-le dijo el Mono.

Pero, de repente, un tiro pasó rozando la oreja de Baljeet. Eran los mismos guardias, quienes se habían aliado con los terroristas y, creyendo que eran criminales, los perseguían entre todos para asesinarlos.

-¡Sabía que era una mala idea!-exclamó la chica-¡Ahora tenemos más gente en nuestra contra…!

Mientras aceleraban, el mono decidió quedarse.

-¡Mono!-exclamó Baljeet-¡Ven acá, te van a matar!

-Negro, discúlpame, pero tengo que detenerlos… ustedes vayan a anular ese matrimonio…

-¡Mono, no!

En eso, los guardias los alcanzaron, y le dispararon al primate, quien cayó fuertemente hacia atrás y dándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Nooo!-exclamó Buford-¡Le dieron al mono!

-¡Ya Buford, sólo faltan dos minutos!

-¡No! ¡Le dieron al mono! ¡Ya no puedo seguir!

Los gigantes ya iban por nuestros amigos, cuando el simio se levantó con su ojo todo destruido y comenzó a reconstruirse dramáticamente, como si fuera un robot, hasta ser el mismo de antes.

-Como que esto ya lo vi en algún lado-comentó Byoof, rascándose la barbilla.

-¡Ya, váyanse, he dicho!-rugió el mono, mientras se lanzaba contra los guardias.

-Aprovechemos, ya casi son las doce del mediodía-dijo Ginger, preocupada.

Las escaleras parecían no terminar nunca. Pero, finalmente, llegaron al pasillo seis.

-¡Detengan esta boda!-exclamó el "novio".

Pero al parecer no era el cuarto correcto, pues se estaba realizando una obra de teatro en ese lugar. Los chicos salieron y abrieron la puerta de al lado.

-¡Detengan esta boda…! Auch…

Dentro había una pareja practicando sadomasoquismo.

-Estem… ustedes nada más sigan, ¿sale vale?

Cerraron la puerta, y abrieron la que estaba al lado.

-¡Si hay una boda aquí, deténganla de inmediato!

-¿Baljeet?-preguntaron todos los presentes.

Era la habitación correcta. El señor y la señora Tjinder (_NdA: recientemente "Swampy" Marsh dijo que el apellido de Baljeet es Tjinder y no Rai)_, junto a Mishti y sus padres, estaban a punto de firmar el tratado de matrimonio.

-Oh… hola mamá… papá… Mish querida…

-¿Cómo que "Mish querida"?-se enojó Ginger.

-Sigue siendo una potencial prometida, ¿no? A ver, escuchen… ¡mamá, papá! He venido desde muy lejos para evitar este matrimonio… ¡no quiero casarme con Mishti!

-Pero… Baljeet…-dijo su padre, que tenía en su rostro muchas cicatrices por un encuentro con un tigre en los años cincuenta-hemos planeado esta boda desde que eras un pequeño, los Patel son una familia muy conocida en la India, ¡y casarte con su hija nos dará por fin a los Tjinder el respeto que siempre merecimos y perdimos a raíz de nuestro karma con los tigres!

-¡He dicho no! ¡Tengo novia!

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Pero Mishti se alegró.

-Hola, Baljeet-lo saludó-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco quería casarme contigo… es decir… siempre te he visto como un amigo más que como un potencial marido… además que estos matrimonios nunca funcionan, todos terminan mal…

-¿En serio?-sonrió su amigo-Bueno, Mish, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, Ginger…

-Un placer-dijo la hermana de Stacy, haciendo una reverencia, aunque un poco molesta por dentro.

-¡Pues yo no lo acepto!-exclamó la madre del moreno-¡Aquí se hace boda les guste o no!

-¡Mamá…!-se quejó su hijo, pero algo apareció desde atrás.

Eran los guardias, secundados por los terroristas. Habían atrapado al Mono en una jaula, y ahora sujetaban a nuestros amigos, impidiéndoles actuar para detener el convenio.

-¡Ya tenemos a estos criminales!-exclamó uno de los egipcios.

-¿Criminales?-preguntó el papá de Mishti-Eso no suena muy indicado para nuestra hija…

-¡No somos criminales!-trató de zafarse Ginger-¡Quítenme las manos de encima, atrevidos!

-Mmm, sean o no, tal vez nuestros dioses quieran darnos una señal para evitar que acordemos este matrimonio…-sugirió la madre de la hindú.

-Nah, no lo creo…-trató de convencerla la mamá de Jeet-Necesitaríamos varias señales más…

Y, tras decir eso, un temblor comenzó a sentirse en el palacio. ¿Terremoto? ¡No! Con un gran estruendo, un elefante irrumpió en la habitación, destruyendo la pared y dejando caer de su lomo un hombre bastante feo, vestido de bata blanca y remera negra.

-¿Un farmacéutico?-preguntaron todos.

-Que no… soy… un… farmace…-alcanzó a decir Heinz, y se desmayó.

-¡Es la segunda señal!-exclamó el padre de la novia, mirando unos dibujos en la pared-¡Un hombre vestido de farmacéutico irrumpirá en nuestro acuerdo montando un elefante, animal que representa a nuestro dios Ganesha!

Y señaló a un hombre muy parecido a Doof pintado en la pared, arriba de dicho animal con trompa y grandes orejas.

-Aún lo dudo-dijo la señora Tjinder.

Inmediatamente, un grupo de monjes apareció por el agujero hecho por el elefante. Eran los Shaolin, que venían a buscar a Doofenshmirtz y a un Perry que, al parecer, había logrado escaparse.

-¡Son los guerreros Shaolin!-el señor Patel estaba cada vez más convencido-¡Es la tercera señal! Se acabó, esta boda se termina aquí…

-Pero… pero… ¡no! ¡Sólo es una increíble coincidencia!-los padres del novio estaban desesperados-¡Aún lo dudamos!

Y como si fuera premonitorio, llegó la última prueba: el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse, generando un enorme agujero por el cual cayeron los guardias, los terroristas, los monjes Shaolin y los padres de Baljeet. Los que quedaron miraron hacia abajo, incrédulos, hasta que tres cabezas salieron de allí, sonrientes.

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamó Phineas-¡China, hemos llegadooooo!

-¡La última y definitiva prueba!-finalmente, el papá de la joven Patel estaba decidido-¡Los tres seres perdidos de cabello extraño aparecerán para llevarse al infierno a los que planeaban hacernos mal! Señores, eso es todo. ¡Se anula la boda!

La mamá de Mishti quemó el contrato con un encendedor, y nuestros amigos festejaron. Baljeet y Ginger se besaron, Buford, Mishti y el Mono se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Estem, ¿Mishti, verdad?-le preguntó el animal-Bueno… viendo que ya que no te casarás con ese mariquita, ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche, bonita?

-Mmm, seré millonaria, pero conservo mi dignidad-lo rechazó ella.

-Bueno, lo intenté…

En eso, Perry el Ornitorrinco apareció cerquita del agujero.

-Oh, ahí estás, Perry-Phin lo tomó y lo acarició-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?

-Tal vez viajó con nosotros todo el tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta-comentó Candace, aun sosteniendo el petróleo que habían adquirido en el desierto egipcio.

-Sí, a veces los seres más callados tienden a no llamar mucho la atención-reflexionó Ferb.

-Cosa que me recuerda a otro ser callado que conozco…-dijo su hermano, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

Todo había salido bien para nuestros amigos. El matrimonio estaba anulado, los Flynn-Fletcher llegaron al fin a China pues descubrieron que en realidad el palacio era también usado como embajada de ese país en la India y se lo consideraba territorio chino, y el Agente P había logrado detener a Doof una vez más. Pero ahora había que volver…

-¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?-preguntó la pelirroja-Regresar por este agujero no servirá… ¡mamá está a punto de regresar a casa!

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros…-dijo Buford-¿Listo, Jeet?

-Claro, amigo…

¡Shazzan! Los anillos fueron unidos nuevamente, y el genio, en medio de una gran risotada, los devolvió a casa a todos en medio de una gran nube de humo.

* * *

Baljeet y Ginger habían encontrado el por qué de su noviazgo, y ahora se sentaban juntos a cada rato en la escuela. Jeet, incluso, le perdonaba la vida algunas veces cuando jugaban al fútbol los viernes al final de clases.

Cierto día, estaban esperando los resultados de un examen, cuando Phin e Isa decidieron hablarles.

-Hasta que al fin se está llevando bien ustedes dos-les sonrió la líder de las exploradoras-A ver si ahora pueden ser uña y carne como Phinny y yo.

-No me digas Phinny, Izzy…-se molestó el muchacho, para luego besuquearle el brazo.

-Sí, así es-dijo el moreno-Al fin nada podrá hacer que nos separemos…

-Muy bien, chicos, hora de entregar los exámenes de la semana pasada… Baljeet, diez, como siempre…

-¡Genial!

-Phineas, diez… Isabella, diez… Ginger, diez menos…

-Oh, estuve tan cerca…

Y miró a su novio de reojo. Él se sonrojó, y se puso muy nervioso. Pero se dio cuenta que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer… estaba escrito que tenía que hacerla.

-Nah, me quedo con mi diez.

La muchacha, incrédula, se enojó tanto como él lo había hecho el día de la aventura, y se agarró a los golpes con él mientras le recriminaba lo que había hecho.

-¡Todo fue una mentira! ¡Aún pones tus notas sobre mí!

-¡Lo que pasa entre mis notas y yo no te incumbe, Ginger!

Phineas, Isabella y el resto del curso los miraron, extrañados. El profesor Warhol quiso detenerlos, pero la morocha se lo impidió.

-Descuide, profe. Los que se pelean se aman…

-Entonces… como nosotros no nos peleamos… ¿no nos amamos, Isabella?

-Bueno, no es lo que quise decir…

-¡Todo fue una mentira!-se entristeció él, y salió llorando del salón, mientras su novia se golpeaba la cabeza en señal de sentir vergüenza de su inmaduro noviecito.

**Fin del décimo tercer episodio**

* * *

**¿Baljeet y Ginger REALMENTE aprenderán a llevarse del TODO bien? ¿Será este el final del Phinbella o Phineas aprenderá de una vez a no tomarse todo en serio? ¿Doof habrá regresado a casa ileso? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de La Aventura Después del Verano... ¡sólo aquí en Fanfiction!**

_En el próximo episodio, la Saga de la Hermandad y la Amistad tiene su gran final con un merecido y bizarro homenaje a una de las películas más estúpidas, locas y sobre todo bizarras de la historia: Flash Gordon. "Flash Johnson" estelarizada por Jeremy Johnson, Candace Flynn, Phineas Flynn y Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ¡No se lo pierdan!_

¿Cómo andan? No sé por qué prometo y prometo y al final no cumplo, esta historia se tardó demasiado...

Bueno, les contaré como sigue la cosa a partir de ahora: los próximos episodios están todos a medio escribir, así que no creo que me tardé taaaanto en subirlos. Flash Johnson terminará con esta saga, y luego vendrá la saga de Doof, con más episodios protagonizados por él, nuestro amado científico loco. Todo este revoltijo terminará con la saga final, donde todo, desafortunadamente, se pondrá patas para arriba para Phineas e Isabella.

Como les dije, está todo a medio escribir, así que en 2013 se termina este circo.

Ahora, a responder reviews ^^

**Alquimistaarcano77:** Sí, tiendo a darle a cada personaje el espacio que se merece. Hasta Jenny protagonizó un episodio xD No, en realidad sí era cerveza sin alcohol, pero Linda tuvo malas experiencias con la bebida en su juventud y por eso se vuelve paranoica cada vez que ve una xD Tendría que explicar eso en un futuro episodio :D

**Seren Avro Tsukino:** Estem... sí, es un problema que nos pasa a todos...

Supercarmensis8D: Hola Carmen! :D No te preocupes, Ferb puede arreglárselas solo contra Richard :)

**Doof-fan:** Jjaja, son esas cosas locas que se me ocurren a cada rato xD

**GinnyWings: **De hecho, hermanita, tus comentarios siempre me reviven para seguir escribiendo, si no dejas reviews como que mi cadáver se queda así, comentando al menos asciendo a muerto-vivo xD Bueno, hubo algo de acción en este episodio, igual la estoy guardando para el futuro :) No, yo también apoyo el Balinger, si bien Mishti no me parece una p*ta (xD) creo que ella lo quería más como un amigo. Frontier también me encanta! 3 Bueno, espero tu fic! :D

**gphinbella93: **Gusto en conocerte, y me alegra que te guste la historia. Justamente mi objetivo era tratar de hacer fics de Phineas y Ferb pero con un humor más cercano a Padre de Familia y Animaniacs, si bien admito que he visto poco a los Monthy Phyton (recuerdo el sketch del partido de fútbol entre filósofos xDDD) y sólo una peli de Chaplin ^^; soy un inculto xD OK, si encuentro un poco de tiempo las voy a leer ;)

Y eso es todo por ahora ^^ Espero les hayan gustado las parodias a Shazzan (Chuck y Nancy eran sus "amos" en la serie), Cleveland Show, Terminator, el despertar de Uub en Dragon Ball Z (por eso les dije que Baljeet no era un SSJ y que se parecía a Neymar xD) y la canción de Steppenwolf :)

Sobre los diálogos hindúes: Iámarash (en la primera parte) es el dios de la muerte, Chandra es el dios de la Luna, Vāyu el dios del viento, Indra el señor del cielo, y Ganesha el dios elefante, uno de los más populares de la India. Se lo considera el "Dios de la protección y de la buena suerte".

Nos vemos pronto, chicos, y si no subo episodios hasta el año que viene, les deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. ¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	27. Flash Johnson Parte 1

¡Felices fiestas amigos de Fanfiction! Y aquí continuamos con este fic que parece no tener fin, pero este episodio será el fin de algo más...

Flash Johnson, esta parodia de la bizarra, estúpida y poco recordable peli Flash Gordon, excepto por el soundtrack de Queen, marca el fin de la saga de la Hermandad y la Amistad. El próximo episodio, "Durmiendo con el enemigo", es el comienzo de la saga de Doof.

Un detalle curiosísimo: la voz de Lawrence en inglés, Richard O'Brien, participó de esta peli interpretando a Fico, un personaje que verán en la segunda parte. Por ello, el papá de Ferb tomará ese rol en esta historia.

Muchos homenajes, chistes, parodias y burlas van a ver a continuación, así que pásenla bien y traten de descifrar todas las referencias posibles :D La canción de entrada es "Flash", obviamente, del grupo Queen.

Ahora sí, los dejo con Jeremy y su rol protagónico que le dará una estatuilla xD ¡Flash Johnson, primera parte!

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Flash Johnson**

"_Un homenaje bizarro a una peli bizarra"_

**Primera Parte**

La familia Flynn-Fletcher se encontraba reunida frente a la televisión, como todas las tardes después del almuerzo, y acompañados por Jeremy e Isabella, quienes fueron invitados por sus parejas a comer para luego salir a pasear.

El programa que estaban viendo era Danville Hoy.

-… y seguimos con la previa de los Emmy de esta noche,-anunció Dink Winkerson-los cuales han reiterado su condición de absoluta basura al nominar a Los Simpson en todas las categorías… excepto en el rubro "Mejor programa animado de menos de una hora".

-Tal vez los Emmy no sean gran cosa, pero eso último tuvo algo de sentido-comentó Candace.

-Y, en otras noticias, el huracán Daniela estará llegando a nuestra querida Área Limítrofe en pocos minutos… ¡cómo duele que una de estas cosas se llame igual que tu ex-mujer! ¿Ustedes que dicen, amigos televidentes?

-Que debe ser peor que una patada giratoria de Chuck Norris-opinó Ferb.

-¡Olvida eso!-exclamó su madrastra, Linda-¡Un huracán está llegando a Danville! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-¡Tengo que regresar con mi familia!-exclamó Jeremy-Vamos, Isabella…

-¡No, es muy peligroso!-lo detuvo Lawrence-Nos refugiaremos aquí.

-¡Pero el huracán podría volar la casa en pedazos!-se preocupó Isabella.

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si construimos un fuerte?-sugirió Phineas.

-¡No hay tiempo!-lo detuvo su hermana-Familia, Isabella, amado rubio sin músculos…

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-… debemos tomar una de dos decisiones-siguió ella-O enfrentamos el huracán aquí, como valientes, y muriendo en el proceso…

-No creo que los ejecutivos de Disney consideren eso posible-comentó el pelirrojo.

-… o, mejor que eso… ¡vámonos al sótano!

Y, tras el grito, todos se dirigieron hacia lo más profundo de la casa. Cerraron la puerta con llave para luego clavar maderas a ella, y se dedicaron a esperar pasando el tiempo en las profundidades de la residencia.

-Bueno, estaremos un largo rato aquí… ¿por qué no buscamos algo divertido que hacer?-preguntó el hombre de pelo castaño.

-¡Miren, una guitarra!-exclamó el adolescente-Oh, vaya… le faltan dos cuerdas.

-¡Un balón de basketball!-se sorprendió Isabella, para luego decepcionarse-Pero está desinflado…

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, los jóvenes decidieron rendirse y sentarse junto a los dos mayores. En eso, comenzaron a oírse impactantes ruidos desde arriba, posiblemente producto del fenómeno que azotaba el Estado.

-¡Qué aburrido estoy!-se quejó Phineas-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡Oh, ya sé!-exclamó Lawrence-Les contaré una historia de mi época…

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a quejarse: no querían oír nada que viniera de la boca del señor Fletcher.

-Oh, vamos, está buena…

-De acuerdo, señor Fletcher, usted gana-se rindió Jeremy.

-Bien… se llama "La Guerra de las Galaxias" y comenzaré por el capítulo uno… "Una nueva esperanza"… ¿o ese era el cuatro…?

-Papá, ¿acaso esto será otro típico y repetitivo homenaje a La Guerra de las Galaxias?-preguntó el chico de cabeza triangular-Porque todos lo han hecho.

-Claro que no… nómbrame una serie que lo haya hecho…

-Animaniacs.

-Bueno… nómbrame dos más…

-Pollo Robot, Padre de Familia…

-¡Bien, bien! No contaré eso. En cambio, contaré otra historia de mi época… paralelo a La Guerra de las Galaxias que era éxito en este país, otra aventura, aún mejor y emocionante, se emitía en los cines de mi Inglaterra natal… ¡Flash Gordon…!

Phineas y Candace se levantaron rápidamente para abandonar el lugar, seguidos de sus parejas y Ferb.

-Yo me voy-interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Te sigo-apoyó su hermana.

-… ¡con la música de Queen!-concluyó Lawrence.

Al escuchar eso, los cinco regresaron, como buenos fans de la banda inglesa que eran, en especial el peliverde.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Candace.

-Bien, sólo déjenme recordar lo que fue esa legendaria película de 1980, en la cual yo también estuve…

* * *

En el lejano planeta Mongo, dos extrañas figuras conversaban.

-Klytus, estoy aburrido. ¿No ha empezado aún "The Big Bang Theory"?

-No, lo corrieron una hora más tarde.

-Rayos… ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?

-Un oscuro cuerpo en el sistema SK. Sus habitantes lo llaman Tierra.

-Qué pacífico se ve.

Entonces, el sujeto presionó un botón, y un terremoto se produjo en el planeta mencionado. Hecho esto, un marcador de salud, como el de los videojuegos, salió del planeta y comenzó a descontar puntos.

-Gran tiro, Su Majestad. ¿Va a destruir este planeta ahora?

-Después, quiero jugar un poco más… antes de la aniquilación… y de mi programa…

* * *

**"_Phineas y Ferb: La aventura después del verano" presenta…_**

**_¡"Flash Johnson"!_**

_Flash! Ahhh!  
__Saviour of the universe_

_Flash! Ahhh!  
__He'll save ev'ry one of us_

_Flash! Ahhh!  
__He's a miracle_

_Flash! Ahhh!  
__King of the impossible_

_He's for ev'ry one of us  
Stand for ev'ry one of us  
He'll save with a mighty hand  
Ev'ry man ev'ry woman ev'ry child  
With a mighty Flash_

_Flash! Ahhh!_

_Flash! Ahhh!  
__He'll save ev'ry one of us_

_Just a man with a man's courage  
He knows nothing but a man  
But he can never fail  
No one but the pure in heart  
May find the golden grail, oh oh..._

_Oh oh..._

_Flash!_

**_Con las actuaciones estelares de:_**

**Jeremy Johnson** como **Flash Gordon**.

**Candace Flynn** como **Dale Arden**.

**Phineas Flynn** como el **Dr.** **Hans Zarkov**.

**Heinz Doofenshmirtz** como el **Emperador Ming**.

**Ferb Fletcher** como el **Príncipe Barin**.

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz** como la **Princesa Aura**.

**Buford Van Stomm** como el **Príncipe Vultan**.

**Francis Monograma **como el **General Klytus.**

**Stacy Hirano **como la **General Kala.**

**Dink Winkerson **comoel** Locutor.**

**Lawrence Fletcher **como **Fico.**

**Baljeet Rai **como **Munson.**

**Coltrane **como el **Príncipe Thun.**

**Johnny **como **Jefe cirujano de Ming.**

**Jenny **como **Chica del harem.**

**Isabella García-Shapiro **y **Perry el Ornitorrinco**… no lo diremos, es una sorpresa.

* * *

Una misteriosa lluvia de granizo caliente comenzó a caer sobre diferentes lugares de la Tierra. Entre ellos, el desierto, donde un avión sobrevolaba con dos pasajeros dentro, además del piloto.

Uno de ellos era Flash Gordon, el jugador estrella de los New York Mets. Un joven muchacho rubio con una gran carrera por delante en el ámbito del fútbol americano.

En eso, el vehículo comenzó a moverse peligrosamente, provocando que los que estuvieran dentro se impacientaran.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Flash.

-No, nada-lo tranquilizó el piloto-Sólo una ligera turbulencia.

En eso, el joven tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar miradas con el otro pasajero, una chica más o menos de su edad, muy linda.

-Hola-la saludó-Soy Flash Gordon.

-Ya lo sé. Soy periodista… no pensarás que no conozco al jugador más famoso del momento, ¿verdad?

-Cuando dices "del momento" me haces ver como si fuera algo que pasa de moda muy rápido y luego queda en el olvido, ¿sabías?

-Debe ser la costumbre. Actualmente las modas pasajeras están muy de modas. Redundante pero cierto, ¿eh? Por cierto, no me presenté… Dale Arden, es un placer.

-El placer es mío. Y, hablando de modas pasajeras, ¿te acuerdas de los Jonas Brothers?

-¿Quiénes?

Flash miró a la cámara, haciendo un juego de cejas a lo Groucho Marx, cuando, de repente, algo atormentó a los jóvenes: el cielo se puso repentinamente color rojo sangre, y las nubes se ennegrecieron mostrando así una apariencia intimidante. Al mismo tiempo, el avión comenzó a perder el control.

-¿Qué está pasando, Flash?-preguntó Dale, preocupada.

-No lo sé…-murmuró, para luego mirar por la ventana-Esto no es normal… el cielo cambió de color, y parece que está cayendo granizo… y actores de doblaje… mira, allá van cayendo Mario Castañeda y René García.

-¡Vamos, hay que hacer la fusión!-le gritó Mario a René, a punto de estrellarse.

-Sabes que eso no funciona en el mundo real, ¿verdad, insecto?-respondió el otro.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el laboratorio secreto del doctor Hans Zarkov, quien se encontraba mirando la tele, Munson, su asistente, observaba lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Doctor Zarkov, no hay Sol!

-¿Qué? ¿No hay Sol?

-No.

-Justo ahora que estaba por empezar la nueva película de Los Padrinos Mágicos…

Enojado, cambió de canal, y puso el noticiero, mientras se preparaba para la ocasión.

-No parece haber razones para estos extraordinarios atardeceres intergalácticos…-informaba el locutor-sólo el Dr. Hans Zarkov, quien fuera echado de la NASA por sus locas y absurdas ideas, ha dado explicaciones al respecto. Y, en otras noticias, una vaca cayó del cielo en el Caribe y destruyó un barco pesquero. Afortunadamente, la vaca no sufrió daños.

Zarkov apagó el televisor, y Munson observó algo por el telescopio.

-¿Qué encontraste?-le preguntó-¿La Luna fuera de órbita?

-Y por más de veinte grados, doc… esto debe ser un error.

-No es un error. Es un ataque… ¡todo este tiempo tuve la razón! Vamos, Munson… iremos a donde proviene el ataque…

Y abrió una puerta, dando a relucir una nave espacial muy mal hecha.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-se horrorizó Munson.

-La maqueta de una nave que me robé del set de "Plan 9 del espacio exterior". Vamos, suba, Munson, ¡ahora!

-¡Yo no me voy a subir a eso!-gritó el asistente, y se echó a correr.

-¡Munson, vuelve aquí, cobarde…!

* * *

De regreso en la cabina, los pilotos hacían lo imposible para mantener el avión en vuelo, pero, de alguna forma, algo los hizo desaparecer, haciendo que el vehículo comenzara a caer en picada.

-¡Flash, nos vamos a estrellar!-gritó ella, desesperada-¡Flash, haz algo! ¡Vamos a morir!

-Maldita sea, creo que será un largo día-se enojó-Debería hacerle más caso a mi horóscopo para que no me pasen cosas como el otro día…

**Flashback**

_Flash está comiendo cereal con leche en el desayuno, junto a su padre, y lee el diario._

_-Y en el horóscopo… "un asunto importante hará caer una gran carga sobre tus hombros"-lee, para luego echarse a reír-Sí, claro… oye, papá… ¿para qué la soga?_

_-No puedo explicártelo ahora…-dice, mientras parece sostener algo con una cuerda, y con la otra atiende el teléfono-¿Hola? ¿Qué? ¿He ganado un millón de dólares? ¡Sí! ¡Al fin dejaré de depender de mi hijo!_

_Y sale corriendo de la cocina, soltando la cuerda y dejando caer un enorme piano sobre Flash, aplastándolo._

**Fin del flashback**

-Bien, prepárate… voy a aterrizar este bebé…

Dale cerró los ojos, temerosa, mientras Flash hacía lo imposible para ponerlos a salvo.

* * *

-¡Munson!-gritó Zarkov, con su arma en la mano-¡Vuelve acá o disparo!

-Ser disparado, ir al espacio… ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Darás tu vida para salvar a la Tierra…

-¿Se da cuenta que haciendo eso salvaría a 4Kids?

-Ellos ya están en quiebra, así que no importan… ¡vamos, ven!

-¡No!

El asistente escapó por la puerta, eludiendo los disparos. Pero, en eso, volvió.

-¡Doctor Zarkov!

-Ah, veo que lo entendiste…

-¡Corra!

Al gritar eso, intentaba prevenirlo de lo que estaba por caer: un avión fuera de control que, unos segundos después, se estrelló contra el laboratorio.

-¿Estás bien, Dale?

-Fatal… pero viva…

-Ven, bajemos…

Ambos descendieron del vehículo, y Hans fue a recibirlos.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó-¿Algún problema? ¿Quieren usar mi teléfono?

-No, nos sentimos bien. Pero si tiene uno… me gustaría usarlo.

-Vaya por allá-dijo, y le señaló donde estaba la nave.

Ambos caminaron sin saber lo que el otro planeaba. Entonces, los siguió, con el arma en la mano.

-Ese tipo era Hans Zarkov-le dijo Dale-Es un científico loco que vi en la tele… lo echaron de la NASA por decir que nos atacarían unos extraterrestres armados con robots clones de Justin Bieber.

-Eso sería el fin del mundo…-reflexionó Flash, para luego ver que alguien se acercaba-¡Zarkov!

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó, amenazándolos con un arma.

-¿Está loco?

-Desafortunadamente no… el ataque ha comenzado… tenemos sólo once días para salvar la Tierra. Vamos, a la nave.

Dándose cuenta que resistirse era imposible, ambos subieron al destartalado vehículo sin ofrecer resistencia, pero una vez el científico se dio vuelta para cerrar la compuerta de la lata voladora, el joven aprovechó la distracción para forcejear con él y quitarle la pistola.

-¡Argh! ¿Qué te propones, adolescente?-preguntó el desquiciado, mientras luchaba.

-¡No dejaré que nos involucres en una de tus locuras mientras la Tierra está en peligro!

Dale sólo podía observar como ambos trataban de apoderarse del arma de fuego y, debido a la lucha, como por accidente se terminaron cayendo sobre un botón estratégicamente colocado. Repentinamente, la nave comenzó a estremecerse: había sido activada…

-¡Muy bien!-sonrió Zarkov-La nave está encendida y ya no podemos hacer nada para salir… llegaremos al lugar de donde proviene todo esto y evitaremos la destrucción de la Tierra…

-¡Usted está loco!-le gritó la pelirroja-¡Exijo que nos saque de aquí!

-Guarda tus fuerzas, jovencita, por mucho que quieras salir no podrás hacer nada… ahora prepárense para la animación suspendida…

-¿Ani… qué?

Pero en eso, una luz roja inundó el interior del vehículo y los tres tripulantes cayeron en un sueño profundo. El destartalado aparato, increíblemente, logró despegar y en un ratito ya estaba flotando en el espacio.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y recorrieron el universo pasando cuerpos espaciales, estrellas, meteoritos y el planeta del Principito, hasta que finalmente el improvisado cohete estaba a punto de aterrizar en un planeta distante, en una zona conocida como el "Mar de Duelo"… eh, perdón, el "Mar de Fuego".

-Objeto extraño acercándose al planeta Mongo. Detectando señales de vida inteligente… resultado positivo.

-Denle la bienvenida…-dijo una malvada voz-Y tráiganlos aquí…

La cápsula finalmente tocó tierra, y nuestro protagonista se despertó de inmediato.

-¡Ah...! ¡Dale!-exclamó Flash-Despierta, hemos llegado…

-¿Volvimos a la Tierra…?

-No lo creo…

Sin molestarse en despertar a Hans, el futbolista salió de la chatarra voladora para contemplar el lugar… y encontrarse con unos extraños seres…

-Ho… hola…-saludó…-Estem… somos de la Tierra… venimos en paz… ¿amigos?

Pero los curiosos especímenes, sin siquiera responder, lo paralizaron con potentes choques eléctricos, hasta dejarlo totalmente rostizado.

-Es la última vez que hago de embajador de la Tierra en un planeta que no lo conoce ni Spock…

* * *

Los tres fueron capturados por estos sujetos, que al parecer seguían las órdenes de un ser más poderoso, y fueron llevados a una especie de palacio, por el cual entraron y comenzaron a caminar por largos pasillos.

-Linda recepción, ¿eh?-preguntó el científico con cabeza de nacho.

-Creo que podría razonar con ellos si quieren hacernos algo malo-dijo Flash.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Si nos matan en menos de treinta minutos te debo unas papas fritas.

-Hecho-Zarkov le dio la mano-¡Oye!

-Je, je, baboso…

Luego de caminar un rato, una extraña máquina voladora apareció, y se colocó delante del profesor, lanzándole un rayo a su bolsillo. Allí tenía la pistola, la cual se desintegró al instante.

-Estamos fritos…-murmuró Dale.

De repente, detrás de ellos surgió lo que parecía ser una curiosa lagartija humanoide. _Curiosamente, era interpretada por Baljeet…_

-Ah, por favor, ¿ya se nos acabaron los actores?-se quejó la pelirroja.

-¡Wii! ¡Dos papeles!-exclamó el humano-reptil.

La cosa voladora fue hacia él, y, como había hecho momentos atrás, lo desvaneció con su rayo láser.

-Llamaré al resto del elenco-comentó Flash.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el evento principal tomaba forma dentro del gran salón del palacio. Nuestros tres amigos entraron allí, y se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedía…

-¡Viva Ming, viva! ¡Rey del universo!

Una muchedumbre estaba allí, seres de todos los colores y formas posibles. Muchos tenían apariencia humana, pero con rasgos animales: algunos tenían alas, otros cuernos, incluso con cola escamosa.

Parecían ser representantes de diferentes planetas del universo, reunidos para hacerle tributo al hombre que descansaba plácidamente en su trono de rey: un sujeto con poco cabello, encorvado y una nariz larga y fea. Tenía ojeras y era bastante desagradable, pero vestía finas y coloridas ropas.

Era Ming, rey del planeta Mongo y, aparentemente, del resto del universo también. Se lo veía algo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho ya que pronto sería la hora de los obsequios para él. A su lado estaba quien parecía ser su hermosísima hija, la cual vio a Flash y le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora. Nuestro amigo quedó inmediatamente embobado por ella y tardó bastante en volver a la realidad, cuando Dale le puso un fósforo encendido en la oreja y le quemó un par de pelos.

En eso, la mano derecha del gobernante, un hombre canoso y de gran bigote llamado Klytus, se dispuso a dar un mensaje.

-A continuación, los representantes de los diferentes planetas del universo darán sus tributos al rey Ming, comenzando con los Hombres Halcón.

El jefe de estos, un chico regordete y con aspecto de bravucón, dio un paso al frente. Contaba con una armadura, escudo, y alas para volar. Los chicos se asustaron al verlo.

-Díganme que estoy soñando…-murmuró la chica.

-Estás soñando-respondió el cabeza triangular.

-Tú cierra la boca, ¿quieres?

-Pero tú pediste que…

-¡Cierra la p*ta boca!

El sujeto mitad hombre mitad pajarraco tomó unas cajas, y las depositó frente al rey.

-El tributo de mi pueblo es esto, te regalamos la colección completa de la serie Friends, todos los DVDs originales, nada pirateado.

-Mmm, interesante… ¿viene con subtítulos en Mongolés?

-Y todos los idiomas del universo…

-Es aceptable-sonrió-Tu pueblo gozará de mi misericordia por el momento…

-¡Alto ahí!

Todos voltearon para ver quién había gritado. Se trataba de un joven peliverde, alto, musculoso y bastante ágil. Vestía ropas del mismo color que su cabello, aunque con un tono mucho más oscuro.

-¡Vultan, maldito ladrón! ¡Esos DVDs son míos!

-Barin…-se sorprendió el hombre halcón, para luego reír-Juas, juas… ¡pruébalo, consentido del rey!

-No me hagas empezar otra riña como la del otro día en Starwars Coffee…

-¡Ya basta!-rugió Ming, deteniendo la discusión-Barin, hablaremos después… ¡que sigan los tributos!

-Señor Ming, yo…-el que hablaba era el príncipe Thun del planeta Ardentia-mi pueblo ha sido víctima de graves tragedias últimamente… ejem, provocadas por usted, ejem… y no podemos seguir brindándole obsequios… pero… he venido hasta aquí sólo para darle mi lealtad…

-Mmm… eso no tiene valor en el mercado marciano, pero… puedo darte una oportunidad… si eres tan leal a mí, toma tu espada y suicídate con ella…

El joven muchacho, moreno y con muchos rulos, empuñó su arma y se dispuso a clavársela en su estómago, pero, de repente, se enojó y atacó al rey con ella.

-Bah, predecible…

Y le apuntó con su anillo, el cual lanzó un rayo colorado que lo desvaneció.

-Ya es el quinto en esta semana, comienzo a creer que lo hacen a propósito…

-Esto… es terrible…-murmuró Zarkov.

-¿A dónde lo habrá enviado?-se preguntó nuestra pelirroja.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, podemos ver al príncipe Thun apareciendo en otra dimensión, y siendo utilizado como la pelotita del juego Arkanoid por los siglos de los siglos.

* * *

-Este Ming es un psicópata…-susurró Flash.

"¡Este Ming es un psicópata!", "¡Este Ming es un psicópata!". La voz del futbolista hablando mal del supremo emperador resonó por todo el palacio.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-chilló Ming, rojo de furia.

-El prisionero rubio sin músculos-lo delató Klytus.

-¡Argh, ya me harté de ese chiste!-se quejó el muchacho. Dale sólo reía entre dientes.

-A ver, que pase el listillo…-ordenó Ming-y sus amigos también…

Temerosos, los tres caminaron hacia el trono, y se plantaron frente al soberano.

-Soy Flash Gordon, quarterback de los New York Jets. También cantante, guitarrista, pianista y escritor de la mayoría de los chistes de American Dad.

-Oh, amo esa serie… pero pareces marica con esa ropa…

-Son los años ochenta en mi planeta, señor Ming…

-Ah, con razón… ¿y ustedes dos?

-Dale Arden, su alteza-saludó la periodista-Vive y deja vivir, ese es mi lema.

-Una hippie sucia, pero admito que eres muy sexy…

-Y yo soy Hans Zarkov-se presentó el último-Los secuestré para que me ayuden a salvar a la Tierra, ese planeta oscuro que ustedes están atacando… sólo queremos amistad, ¿por qué nos atacan?

-¿Y por qué no?-retrucó Ming-¿Sabes acaso lo divertido y lucrativo que es destruir planetas? ¡Y lo mejor es que hay infinitos en todo el universo! ¡Un pasatiempo sin fin!

-Eres… eres un desalmado…

-Tengo una hija que mantener, ¿sabías? Destruyendo planetas no sólo me divierto, sino que también me pagan lo suficiente para mantener a mi ejército y también a mi única heredera y al inútil de su novio, el príncipe Barin…-y le dedicó una mirada asesina al peliverde-y ya olvidé qué tenía que decir… ni modo, ¡tú, ven conmigo!

Y apuntando su anillo hacia la señorita Arden, ésta quedó inmediatamente hipnotizada por una especie de hechizo, y fue con el rey. El calvo gobernante quedó estupefacto ante la respuesta de la joven, quien parecía tener una gran fortaleza mental y se le hacía complicado controlarla.

Finalmente, la liberó del control mental, y se quedó pensativo, mientras su amigo la alejaba del extraño sujeto.

-Increíble, Klytus… ¿habías visto tal respuesta antes en una mujer?

-No, incluso parece mejor que tu hija-se atrevió a decir su ayudante.

-¿Bromeas? Esta tipa hace que mi hija parezca peor que una nueva secuela de Tiburón. Llévensela, y prepárenla para mi regocijo.

-Oh, no, eso no, Ming. Dale se queda conmigo.

-Bah, ¿quién te crees que eres, terrícola? Sólo eres un insecto… ¡guardias, llévenselo!

Los súbditos del rey rodearon a Flash y la alejaron de su amiga, pero él se defendió y los enfrentó con valor.

-¿Por qué obedecen a un sujeto así? ¡Si nos unimos, todos juntos podríamos ser libres!

Sacó una guitarra de detrás de sí, y se sentó en el piso, para luego cantar con alegría:

_All we are saying… is give peace a chance…_

_All we are saying… is give peace a chance…_

Repentinamente, todos se sentaron con él y cantaron alegremente mientras imaginaban un mundo de paz, sin países, posesiones, gobernantes ni dinero de por medio. Mientras, Barin miraba extrañado, Vultan reía a carcajadas, y Ming se mordía los labios de bronca

-Malditos hippies, me tienen hasta acá arriba-se quejó Ming-¡A ver, grupo de boloños! ¡Si no se deshacen de esta basura, les prometo que no verán ni un centavo de su sueldo mensual!

Los hombres reaccionaron, y se olvidaron de la canción para apresar al rebelde.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero no podemos abandonar el capitalismo.

-Ah, no los culpo…

El monarca lo miró desde su trono, y le habló:

-Bueno, como estás resultando una molestia para mí, creo que lo correcto sería ejecutarte antes de que empieces a arruinar mis planes… pero no, mejor no, me encantan los chistes que escribes para American Dad, como ese de "Padre, dame piernas"…

-Eh, señor Ming, eso es de Los Simpson-lo corrigió el prisionero.

El rey pensó un poco, y avergonzado, se dio cuenta de su error, para luego enojarse aún más:

-¡Entonces, serás ejecutado!

-D'oh!

Los guardias se lo llevaron, mientras Dale lloraba sin consuelo. Antes de retirarse del gran salón, Flash miró por última vez a Ming, y divisó a su hija, quien lo despidió guiñándole otra vez el ojo y chupándose el dedo índice, lo cual provocó una ligera hemorragia nasal en el rubio futbolista.

-No lo mates todavía, pa-le suplicó ella-Lo deseo…

Su nombre era Aura. Su padre la miró, serio, casi sin creerle.

-¿Cómo puedes desear a ese sucio hippie? Aparte ya tienes novio… ¿qué diría Barin?

-Él no es problema… está tan enamorado de mí que podré manipularlo sin problemas…

-Tus apetitos son peligrosos, no lo haré. Estoy harto que cambies de novio cada semana, si al menos te casaras con uno para que yo lo matara y me apoderara de su reino…

El resto de los invitados había presenciado el momento con angustia, gracia y extrañeza. Como prácticamente no sabían qué más hacer, el soberano los miró y anunció:

-La señorita Arden será parte de mi harem y se convertirá en mi esposa. A Zarkov llévenselo para removerle la memoria, y a Flash enciérrenlo para luego disfrutar de su ejecución pública.

* * *

-En unos instantes, Flash será ejecutado-anunció la general Kala, otra gran ayudante de Ming-Quédense para ver este gran evento que será emitido en directo a todo el universo, y no cambien cuando termine ya que luego tendremos el gran debate del año: Minginismo vs el grupo mediático Flautín, ¿quién miente y quién dice la verdad?

-Me tienen harto estos simios opositores, fomentan la paranoia y nunca le dan una buena noticia al pueblo-dijo Ming, mientras se quejaba del medio opositor-En fin… ¡que comience la ejecución, caramba!

Flash tuvo un poco de tiempo para despedirse de Dale antes de su muerte, y le comentó que ahora ella y Zarkov eran los encargados de salvar el planeta. Cuatro guardias lo escoltaron hacia una jaula de vidrio, donde había una silla dentro. Lo sentaron en ella, lo encadenaron y le vendaron los ojos.

Una vez fuera de la cámara de la muerte, los guardias apretaron un botón, y un gas venenoso color amarillo invadió el pequeño lugar. El futbolista tosió una y otra vez, pero no podía hacer nada para liberarse. La sustancia lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Mientras Dale, encadenada a Ming, no paraba de llorar, el pobre joven respiraba por última vez antes de dejar caer su cabeza, sin vida. Flash estaba muerto.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó el rey-Ahora sáquenlo de ahí, y déjenme ver su cadáver…

Los soldados liberaron el cadáver, y se lo mostraron al calvo soberano, el cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su aspecto: antes de morirse, el rubio había alcanzado a fruncido el ceño, sacado la lengua y colocado su mano derecha en clara posición de _fuck you_.

-Hasta muerto me trollea este hijo de mil, ¡bueno, ya, sáquenlo de mi vista y pónganlo en un maldito ataúd!

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, ya con la pelirroja en el harem y el doctor con cabeza de nacho encerrado para un futuro lavado de cerero, la princesa Aura corría desesperada por los pasillos del palacio buscando algo, seguida por un joven con largo cabello y aspecto gótico: el jefe cirujano de Ming.

-Rápido. Sabes lo que pasará si me descubren… a mí y a ti…

-Soy un tonto por ti, Aura…-le dijo el muchacho, embobado.

La heredera del trono, finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba: la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de nuestro héroe. Ambos quitaron la tapa del ataúd, que decía: "Flash Gordon, terrícola ejecutado por Ming. Para ejecuciones a domicilio, llame al 555-SOYMINGELREYDELUNIVERSOJAJAJ A".

-A veces me pregunto cómo mi papá llegó tan lejos…

El cirujano le inyectó al muerto un líquido con una jeringa y, acto seguido, la sensual chica se arrojó sobre él y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, ante lo cual el adolescente no sólo resucitó súbitamente, sino que le siguió la corriente y los dos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, excitados.

El otro, sin poder decir una palabra, miró la escena con asco y se retiró… aunque no sin antes tapar la cámara con un enorme cuadrado de censura.

-Wow-dijo Flash, una hora después-Para ser necrofílica eres ardiente… oye, ¿cómo me reviviste?

-Con magia, dah…-respondió, mientras fumaba-un besito, porque me gustas.

-¿Dónde están Dale y Zarkov?-preguntó, mientras salía del ataúd.

-Por ahora están a salvo-ella también salió, y le dio una bolsa-Rápido, ponte este traje antes que los hombres lagartija te vean. No te preocupes, no tienes nada que no haya visto hasta recién. Me gustas mucho.

Y lo tomó de la mano, llevándoselo a un rumbo desconocido.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A la luna Arboria. Allí encontrarás personas que te ayudarán. El príncipe Barin hará todo lo que yo le diga…

**Fin de la primera parte**

* * *

**¿Flash Gordon logrará salvar a la Tierra? ¿Qué pasará con Dale y Zarkov? ¿Ella será la nueva reina y a él le lavarán el cerebro? ¿Habrá usado Flash protección? Todo esto y mucho más en la segunda parte de "Flash Johnson"… ¡no se lo pierdan!**

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte :) Si hay alguna referencia que no entendieron, sólo pregunten.

Ahora, a responder reviews.

**Alquimistaarcano77: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya divertido. Nah, fue sólo una situación cómica que tendrá relevancia en futuros episodios... si quieres saber, hagamos de cuenta que se lo gastaron todo para pagar los inventos del verano con los que estaban endeudados xD

**gphinbella93: **Jeje, no pensé que hubiera madridistas leyendo este fic, pero bueno, me alegra que lo tomaras con humor, mi equipo de hecho llegó a la final de la Libertadores y perdió, así que sentimos más o menos lo mismo xD Mi siguiente fic será una sorpresa, por lo pronto aprovechen "La Aventura", porque con el otro me retiraré de los fanfictions de PnF. Ya lei uno de tus fics, los demás no los pude leer pero te prometo que lo haré :)

Soy cinéfilo, así que lo más probable es que vea (o ya haya visto) todas las películas a las cuales mencionas.

**Gallegorrinco: **Te lo agradezco mucho :) Sep, aproveché que tienen el mismo apellido y lo puse a interpretar el tema de Cleveland reversionado para Django xDDDD

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Ya te he dicho que no tengo planes de incluir personajes de MLP, ni siquiera me gusta esa serie (lo que no significa que sea mala, simplemente no me interesa).

**popdiegosan: **¡Muchas gracias! No digas eso, mis historias nunca le llegarán a los talones a los genios de Dan y Swampy xD Bueno, generalmente tardo en actualizar porque mis episodios son largos, pero este verano trataré de actualizar más seguido para acabar rápido con este fic.

**GinnyWings: **Ginny! Gracias! :D Chistes pasajeros que no siempre causan gracia, me alegra que seas de las mías (?) le puse mucho contenido hindú al episodio, pero nah, fue más parecido al enfado de Uub que una transformación en SSJ, Jeet es un terrícola xD OK, me muero si quieres, pero te quedas sin final de la historia! Problem? xD

Y creo que eso es todo por hoy. No creo llegar a la segunda parte antes que termine el año, así que sólo les diré ¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Que tengan un 2013 plagado de éxitos y muchísima suerte y voluntad para encarar todo lo que se les presente!

¡Buenas noches a todos! Juli is out... peace!


End file.
